


Una casa de locos

by sigdom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 178,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigdom/pseuds/sigdom
Summary: AU Con la excusa de cuidar de su hermano, Lovino se ve obligado a mudarse a la casa de su excéntricoabuelo en España, donde tendrá que lidiar con la "fauna" del lugar y con situaciones para las que no estaba preparado.





	1. Arrivederci, Roma

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Madhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203983) by [sigdom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigdom/pseuds/sigdom)



> Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Himaruya.

**Una casa de locos**

 

_Capítulo 1: Arrivederci, Roma_

El Mediterráneo se extendía como un gran manto azul a cientos de kilómetros por debajo de mí y yo lo contemplaba desde la ventanilla haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar los molestos ruidos del idiota que tenía sentado al lado, que no era otro que mi estúpido hermano menor, Feliciano, culpable mismo de que yo estuviera metido en esa maldita lata de sardinas, llamada comúnmente avión, con otras doscientas personas con destino a España.

¿Y por qué digo que es culpa del estúpido de Feliciano? Porque lo es, así de simple. Todo lo que hace ese maldito idiota acaba repercutiendo sobre mí de alguna forma y esta vez no iba a ser menos. Y es que el muy imbécil no había tenido otra ocurrencia mejor que la de irse a vivir a España con el abuelo tras terminar el instituto y continuar allí con sus estudios y, cómo no, me había arrastrado con él…

Vale, realmente no había sido él, al menos no directamente, sino mi  _queridísima_  y  _adorada_  madre…

El día que Feliciano soltó la bomba yo me encontraba tan ricamente recostado en el sofá mientras disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de no tener nada que hacer (ventajas de que al imbécil de tu jefe le dé por despedirte por "darles prisa amablemente" a los clientes de su restaurante para que pidan y tomarles nota) cuando lo vi acercarse a mí dando saltitos y con una cara estúpida que desbordaba felicidad.

―Ve~  _fratello_ , tengo algo que contarte~.

Feliciano siempre tiene algo que contarme, desde la tontería más grande del mundo como que ha visto por la calle un gato con un rizo igual que el suyo hasta las cosas que él considera más importantes como que mamá le ha regañado por un descenso en sus notas. Y por la sonrisa que traía el muy idiota seguro que se trataba de alguna estupidez como que aquella noche cenaríamos su plato de pasta favorito.

―Habla, idiota –le dije de mala manera, quería recuperar la maldita tranquilidad que enturbiaba con su presencia―, ¿qué te pasa ahora?

―Venga, Feli cariño –intervino mi madre entrando al salón junto con mi padre. Genial, una jodida reunión familiar inesperada―, ya puedes contarnos eso tan importante. Tú –me señaló con el dedo y me apartó a un lado del sofá―, siéntate como Dios manda.

Hinché las mejillas y me replegué a un rinconcito del sofá dejando sitio para que mis padres se sentaran. Me habría ido a mi habitación, pero quería saber qué era lo que tenía que contar Feliciano para reunirnos a todos, sólo por curiosidad, conste, no porque me interesara en lo más mínimo.

El idiota de Feliciano estaba allí de pie delante de nosotros tres temblando como una hoja, ¿por qué demonios estaba tan nervioso? Debía de tratarse de algo bien gordo, quizás algo por lo que lo regañarían y por eso temblaba, pero conociendo la actitud de mis padres hacia mi hermano al final le brindarían todo el apoyo del que hicieran acopio. Sí, todo el apoyo que me negaban a mí cuando me proponía hacer cualquier cosa.

Y entonces soltó la noticia. Se hizo el silencio. Yo lo miraba con la boca abierta, siempre ha sido un maldito cobarde, ¡si todavía se mete en mi cama por las noches cuando tiene miedo! ¿De dónde ha sacado el valor para emprender una aventura de tal envergadura solo? Bueno, vale, que no estará solo del todo, que se irá con el abuelo… que para el caso es como si estuviera completamente solo.

Mi madre salió de su shock inicial y comenzó con la ronda de gritos, ya estaba tardando, ¿cómo iba a dejar ella que su adorable e inocente retoño se marchara a un país lejano con un viejo irresponsable y mujeriego? ¡A saber el estilo de vida que llevaría! Seguro que lograba corromper a su pequeñín.

Con una ligera sonrisa en los labios yo escuchaba a mi madre despotricar contra su suegro y regañar a mi hermano, que ya había empezado a llorar aunque no parecía dispuesto a retractarse de su decisión pese al miedo que le infundía mamá. Para mí resultaba un tanto satisfactorio que, para variar, los gritos de mi madre no fueran dirigidos a mí. Claro que si antes lo pienso antes ocurre.

―¡LOVINO! –me gritó como si le fuera la vida en ello, ¿qué demonios había hecho yo ahora?―. ¡Esto es culpa tuya!

―¡Joder! ¿Y por qué tengo yo que tener la culpa de que el idiota éste se quiera largar? –le espeté enfadado, frunciendo el ceño lo más que podía, hinchando las mejillas y poniéndome en pie.

―¡Porque seguro que tú ya lo sabías! Feliciano te lo cuenta todo, seguro que te lo has callado para que no podamos hacer nada.

Me estaba enfadando cada vez más, yo no tenía ni idea de las intenciones del idiota de mi hermano, me acababa de enterar igual que todos. Pero antes de poder replicar, Feliciano corrió hacia mí y me abrazó refregando su húmeda mejilla contra la mía (¡Arg, qué asco!).

―¡Mi  _fratello_  no sabía nada! –me defendió aún llorando―. El único que lo sabía era el abuelo, que llamó para felicitarme por acabar el instituto y fue quien me lo propuso.

La respuesta de ese idiota le dio a mi madre una nueva razón para odiar más a su suegro. Seguro que si me lo hubiera propuesto a mí mi madre no habría dudado en hacer mi maleta y mandarme en el primer vuelo con destino a España, además de alabar a mi abuelo y tenerlo en un pedestal.

Y ahora que lo pensaba… ¿por qué el abuelo no me había propuesto a mí algo similar cuando me llamó por los mismos motivos el año anterior? Supongo que la respuesta está clara: por Feliciano. En aspecto somos prácticamente iguales, pero no en carácter. Feliciano es el más amable, el más simpático, amigo de todos, el que tiene talento, el que mejor cocina, el que mejor limpia, el que no se mete en líos… Y yo… yo no soy más que un cero a la izquierda a su lado, el solitario, el irascible, el gruñón y mal hablado hermano mayor bueno para nada.

El enfado de mi madre me sacó de mis pensamientos, se acercaba a nosotros hecha una furia y parecía estar a punto de echar humo por las orejas. Estaba jodidamente cerca. Inconscientemente me abracé más al idiota que había provocado aquel desastre y que sollozaba entre mis brazos, ambos estábamos acojonados.

―Si Feli lo tiene tan claro, no tiene caso seguir discutiendo –habló mi padre por primera vez en toda la tarde, casi me había olvidado de que estaba presente.

―¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO? –le espetó mi madre dirigiendo toda su furia italiana hacia él―. Feliciano apenas sabe defenderse por sí mismo, ¿cómo esperas que pueda desenvolverse solo en un país desconocido? ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!

―No estará solo, mi padre se ocupará de él.

―¡Menudo alivio! –dijo con sarcasmo―. No es más que un viejo irresponsable y un mujeriego, ya conoces las historias que circulan por ahí. ¡Y NO ME FÍO DE ÉL! Así que me niego a dejar que mi pequeño se vaya solo con él.

A esta mujer no hay quién la haga entrar en razón, ni siquiera el paciente de mi padre.

Se volvió hacia nosotros de nuevo. Feliciano se aferró a mi cuello con fuerza, ¡el muy imbécil me estaba asfixiando! Y entonces lo vi, un destello cruzó los ojos ambarinos de mi madre y la escalofriante expresión de su cara cambió a una más relajada.

―Quizás me quedara más tranquila si Lovino se fuera con él.

Feliciano relajó su agarre y abrió los ojos como platos mirándonos alternativamente a mi madre y a mí. Una estúpida sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en su maldita cara y comenzó a dar saltitos a mi alrededor con esa cara de imbécil que pone cuando más feliz está.

― _Fratello_ ~ ~

Yo estaba en shock. ¿QUÉ? Me encontraba perfectamente bien en Italia, ¿por qué tendría que irme a otro estúpido país y encima con el idiota de mi hermano?

―¡NO, DE ESO NADA! –grité saliendo de mi trance―. ¡YO NO ME MARCHO!

―Claro que sí, te irás con tu hermano y cuidarás de él.

―¡Y UNA MIERDA!

―Piensa en ello como una oportunidad ―intervino mi padre―, así podrás aclararte por fin con respecto a lo que quieres hacer con tu vida. ¿Qué problema tienes? No tienes trabajo y tampoco amigos ni novia a los que dejar atrás.

Oh no, lo que me faltaba, que el idiota de mi padre apoyara la idea de mi madre y se pusiera en mi contra y que encima metiera el jodido dedito en la llaga recordándome lo patética que es mi vida.

―¡QUE NO ME VOY, JODER!

―Mira, Lovino –la mirada de mi madre se oscureció y compuso una media sonrisa que me puso los vellos de punta―, te doy dos opciones: o te vas a España y cuidas de tu hermano…

―¡QUE NO! –repliqué con lágrimas en los ojos a las que por puro orgullo no dejaría salir y menos delante de mi madre.

―… o te vas de casa.

Me quedé helado. Feliciano detuvo su estúpido baile de repente y me miró con temor. La muy cabrona no hablaba por hablar, me echaría de casa en serio.

Por fin después de 19 años había encontrado la excusa perfecta para deshacerse de mí. ¿Por qué? Porque me odia. Sí, me odia, no es nada nuevo, lleva haciéndolo desde el momento en el que yo aparecí en su maldita vida con el único fin de joderla y hacerle perder tooooda su juventud, según ella. Claro que sí, y también fui yo quien hizo que se abriera de piernas delante de mi padre a la primera de cambio. Obviamente esto último no iba a soltárselo a la cara por más ganas que tuviera, porque de la hostia que me daría mi padre me dejaría igual de tonto que Feliciano o más y de la que me daría mi madre me mataría y yo todavía valoro un poco mi vida, aunque resulte patética.

―¿Y bien? ¿Qué decides?

―Me voy a España con Feliciano y el abuelo –dije con resignación.

Mi madre sonrió con suficiencia, había conseguido librarse de mí al fin, y salió de la sala con mi padre.

Me quedé a solas con Feliciano, que de nuevo daba saltitos con cara de imbécil, y se fue hacia el teléfono para llamar al abuelo. Yo, dejando que se liberara la ira que había contenido a lo largo de la tarde, corrí hacia él e intenté estrangularlo con el cable del teléfono por haberme metido en semejante embrollo.

No sé cómo reaccionó el abuelo cuando el idiota de Feliciano le comunicó que yo también entraba en el paquete, aunque tampoco me importa.

Lo único que le veo de bueno a todo esto es que me he librado de mis padres, de los que no pensaba despedirme, me han echado de casa y encima exiliado, que no esperen muestras de cariño por mi parte. Pero mi madre, aunque me odia, no dejó que me fuera sin antes darme un par de besos y ciertas recomendaciones.

―No te metas en líos…

Ni que yo buscara ahora los problemas, ellos me encuentran a mí.

―…cuida de tu hermano…

Lo vigilaré de cerca como mucho, pero no pienso quedarme pegado a él como una lapa.

―… ten cuidado de no dejar embarazada a ninguna chica…

No pienso ser la tercera generación que comete el mismo error.

―… y haz caso de lo que te diga tu abuelo, procura no darle muchos dolores de cabeza.

Ahora va a preocuparse por mi abuelo después de ponerlo de vuelta y media, no se puede ser más hipócrita en este mundo.

Dejé a mis padres abrazando a Feliciano por última vez en mucho tiempo y me fui a pasar el control policial. No sé si los inútiles de los policías me vieron cara de mafioso o de qué, pero los muy imbéciles me registraron de arriba abajo como si fuera un jodido criminal, tan solo les faltó meterme una sonda por… Menuda forma de empezar este maldito viaje.

Desde la ventanilla del avión pude ver cómo Italia, mi querido hogar, quedaba atrás. Me sentí triste (aunque esto no pensaba reconocerlo jamás ante nadie).

―Ve~~  _Fratello_ , ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te has mareado? ¿Te duele el estómago? ¿Tienes hambre?

Es una suerte que Feliciano sea tonto y no se dé cuenta de nada.

―Sí, tengo hambre –mentí―, encima de que la comida de los aviones es tan asquerosa que parece hecha por un inglés ni siquiera se molestan en servirla a su hora.

―Veee~

No sé lo que me espera en España, tan sólo deseo que lo que tenga que venir sea mejor que lo que dejo atrás.


	2. Una guitarra en la noche

_Capítulo 2: Una guitarra en la noche_

El abuelo nos estaba esperando en el aeropuerto. No fue difícil dar con él entre tanta gente, al fin y al cabo es un tipo que destaca no sólo por su altura, sino por su buen gusto a la hora de vestir, como todo buen italiano.

―¡ _Nonno_!

―¡Feliciano~!

Feliciano soltó sus maletas y corrió hacia él de una forma nada masculina siendo recibido con un fuerte abrazo. Yo me acerqué a los dos despacio, muerto de la vergüenza, esos dos estaban montando toda una escena y la gente que pasaba se quedaba mirándolos.

―¡Lovino~!

El maldito viejo se abalanzó sobre mí y me espachurró entre sus enormes y fuertes brazos. Intenté zafarme de su agarre entre protestas, pero tenía un poder de sujeción incluso mayor que el de Feliciano. ¡Si es que el idiota de mi hermano tiene a quién salir!

No sabía si la casa del abuelo quedaría muy lejos del aeropuerto, pero lo estuviera o no me echaría un sueñecito por el camino. O eso hubiera querido…

―Y decidme, chicos, ¿qué tal están vuestros padres?

Se me había olvidado… el abuelo no calla ni debajo del agua.

―Igual que siempre ―le respondí para ver si se callaba pronto―. Papá ocupado con su trabajo y mamá sigue odiándote. Ahora incluso más si eso puede ser posible.

―¡ _Fratello_! ―me regañó Feliciano desde atrás.

―Jajajaja, no sería mi queridísima nuera si mostrara alguna clase de simpatía hacia mí, jajajaja… ―se rió el viejo, parecía que le importaba poco o nada que mi madre lo tuviera en su lista negra―. Y vosotros dos, ¿qué? ¿Tenéis alguna  _bella ragazza_  que os haya robado el corazón?

―No…

―¿Crees que si tuviera novia en Italia habría accedido a mudarme aquí tan fácilmente? ―¿cómo demonios se le ocurría preguntar cosas tan obvias?

―Ve~, pero,  _fratello_ , si prácticamente te han oblig…

―¡CÁLLATE! ―grité.

El muy idiota se encogió de miedo. Estuvo a punto de meter la pata. Si bien era cierto que estaba en este maldito país porque no me quedaba más remedio ―o eso o la calle―, no quería que el abuelo se enterase.

―Calma, calma, chicos. Y bien, Lovino, ¿sabes ya lo que vas a hacer con tu vida a partir de ahora?

¿A qué venía esa pregunta? ¿Acaso no se suponía que venirme con el abuelo me ayudaría a decidirme sobre eso? ¿Por qué me pregunta si YA sé lo que voy a hacer? Obviamente NO, estoy tan a la deriva en este país AL QUE ACABO DE LLEGAR como en Italia.

―No.

―Pero algo tendrás en mente, ¿verdad?

Le miré frunciendo el ceño, me estaba irritando.

―No.

―¿Y qué tal vas con el violín? ―pareció cambiar de tema.

Un momento, ¿violín? ¿Qué violín? Ah sí, yo tocaba el violín, era lo único que se me daba mejor que a Feliciano… pero lo dejé hace cuatro años, concretamente después de que mis padres no vinieran a verme tocar en el recital del colegio. Me pillé tal cabreo que vendí el instrumento, por suerte saqué una buena cantidad, suficiente para poder comprarme una vespa… Mi vespa… aquel maravilloso medio de transporte que me había llevado de una punta a otra de mi ciudad evitándome coger los endemoniados autobuses y metros atestados de gente. A saber el destino que le esperaba ahora en manos de mi madre… ¡Ugh!

―Lovino… Lovino… ―el abuelo me sacó de mis tristes pensamientos sobre mi motocicleta. Lo miré― que cómo vas con el violín.

―No voy, lo dejé hace años.

―¡¿QUÉ?! ―dio un volantazo y se metió en el carril de al lado durante varios segundos en los que creí que nos daríamos un gran "beso" con el coche que venía de frente―. ¿Y se puede saber por qué lo dejaste? ―me preguntó enfadado.

―Porque estaba hasta los cojo… porque estaba harto.

No iba a admitir delante de mi abuelo que dejé de hacer lo único que se me daba realmente bien porque me sentía dolido con mis padres.

―No entiendo cómo tu madre te lo permitió. Dejar que un talento como el tuyo se pierda así como así no tiene perdón… ―Me sonrojé ligeramente con su comentario, no estoy acostumbrado a recibir halagos.

En cuestión de media hora llegamos a nuestro destino, un edificio de tres plantas con pinta de antiguo en el centro de la ciudad. El bloque entero era de su propiedad.

―Bien, chicos, ¡bienvenidos a mi hogar!

Abrió el gigantesco portón de la calle y entramos a un pequeño pasillo con otra puerta, de hierro forjado y cristal esta vez, que conducía a… ¡un patio! ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

Cargados con nuestras pesadas maletas, atravesamos dicho patio siguiendo al viejo para llegar a unas escaleras por las que estaba bajando una despampanante chica de ojos verdes y pelo largo castaño que traía… ¿una sartén en la mano?

―Hola, Romu ―saludó ella alegremente. ¿A qué coño venían esas confianzas? Y más importante, si se suponía que mi abuelo era dueño de todo el bloque ¿qué hacía esa belleza allí?

― _Ciao, bella,_ ¿a quién le estabas ajustando las cuentas esta vez?

―¿A quién cree? A los dos de siempre, que ya estaban empezando a planear fechorías para esta noche. ¿Estos son sus nietos? ―nos miró sonriente―. ¡Qué monos!

―Feliciano y Lovino ―nos presentó―. Ella es la inquilina del bajo, Elizaveta, es de Hungría.

Nos dio un par de besos a cada uno a modo de saludo, también al abuelo para que no se encelara, y continuó su camino escaleras abajo balanceando la sartén que llevaba en sus manos mientras canturreaba.

―Es una chica preciosa y muy simpática ―comentó el abuelo―, pero procurad ser discretos y que no os vea haciendo nada indecente si no queréis ganaros un sartenazo ―se palpó la nuca haciendo un gesto de dolor.

Continuamos subiendo. ¡Joder! Cómo pesabas las malditas maletas.

El abuelo se detuvo en el rellano de la primera planta. Solté toda mi carga en el suelo. Ya habíamos llegado, ¿no? Me equivoqué. Delante de nosotros, tirados en el suelo, un rubio de media melena y otro tipo de aspecto albino se frotaban sendos chichones en sus cabezas.

―Eso no ha sido nada  _awesome_  por parte de doña marimacho.

―No hables de ella tan alto que es capaz oírte y venir a darnos una segunda ronda ―el rubio tenía acento francés.

Los dos idiotas se percataron de nuestra presencia frente a ellos y se levantaron de forma teatral.

―¿Qué habéis hecho esta vez para ganaros las "caricias" de Eli?

―¡Romu,  _mon ami_! ―otro con demasiadas confianzas con mi abuelo―. Pero si no ha sido nada, esta chiquilla ve cosas donde no las hay, nosotros tan sólo comentábamos nuestros posibles destinos para salir esta noche a beber.

―De hecho, mi asombrosa persona se tomó incluso la molestia de invitarla a venir. ¡Y la muy marimacho me da un sartenazo en vez de una respuesta!

―¡A saber lo que le has propuesto! ―rió el abuelo.

El francés vino hacia mí y Feliciano y nos echó un brazo por encima a cada uno. El albino también se acercó pero se quedó junto a mi hermano.

―Pero dime,  _mon ami_  Romu, ¿acaso estos dos bellos querubines son tus queridísimos nietos?

El francés me miró con lascivia y me acarició el rostro con el dorso de su dedo. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo entero.

―¡CHIGIIIIIIIIIII!

Corrí a esconderme detrás del abuelo. El idiota de Feliciano continuó al lado del pervertido y su amigo el peliblanco sonriendo estúpidamente.

―¿Ya estáis armando jaleo otra vez? ―se quejó un rubio, alto y tremendamente musculoso tipo que salió al rellano enfadado.

―¿QUÉ HACE UN MALDITO ALEMÁN AQUÍ? ―Grité señalándolo con el dedo. No, no me gustan los alemanes, son altos, rubios y cuadrados, en cuerpo y mentalidad, y dan miedo… quiero decir… ¡que son imponentes! Yo no tengo miedo de nada, ¡JUM!.

―Oye, niño, sin faltar ―me espetó el albino, ¿también era alemán?

―Oh, señor Vargas, es usted. Creía que mi hermano estaba montando follón de nuevo ―¿Hermano? ¿El rubio era hermano del albino? ¡Pero si no se parecen!

―¡Qué va, Ludwig! Les estaba presentando a mis nietos a Gilbert y Francis. Éste de aquí ―me sacó de detrás suya― es el mayor, Lovino, y el que está con tu hermano y Francis es Feliciano.

―Mucho gusto ―dijo el alemán.

―Oye, Feli~ ―el albino se había tomado confianzas muy rápido―, ¿quieres que te enseñe lo más  _awesome_  que tengo?

―Veeee~

―¡Maldito bastardo pervertido! ¡No le digas esas guarradas a mi hermano!

―¡Estoy hablando de mi fantástico pollito, Gilbird!

―Vee~, ¿de verdad tienes un pollito?

―Quizás en otro momento ―intervino el abuelo―, estos chicos primero deberían llegar a casa y soltar sus cosas.

Gracias a Dios que el abuelo recuperó la poca sensatez que tiene, ya no soportaba ni un minuto más estar en presencia de esos dos malditos alemanes ni de ese pervertido francés.

Otro tramo más de escaleras, ¿dónde demonios se suponía que estaba la vivienda del abuelo?

―No me dejes aquí tirada, Gov, necesito que me lleves al trabajo.

―Utiliza el transporte público como todo el mundo. Ese maldito español te tiene muy malacostumbrada.

Una pareja de rubios discutiendo que se calló en cuanto aparecimos. Ella, hermosísima, de cabellos cortos y ondulados y ojos de color esmeralda y él… otro gigante musculoso, con una cicatriz en la frente a lo Harry Potter y con un extraño peinado en forma de ¿tulipán?

― _Ciao_ , ¿qué tal, chicos?

―¿Qué hay? ―dijo secamente el rubio.

―Hola, Romu ―saludó la chica componiendo una hermosa sonrisa gatuna―. Aquí estoy intentando que mi hermano me lleve al trabajo.

―¿Hoy no te vas con Antonio?

―Ha cambiado el turno, hoy tenía que trabajar en una boda.

El rubio bufó, no parecía gustarle el tema de conversación.

―¡No me diga que estos dos guapísimos chicos son Feliciano y Lovino!

―¿A que se parecen a mí? ―el abuelo juntó su cara con las nuestras sonriendo. Yo fruncí el ceño y rodé los ojos.

―¡Si parecen más sus hijos que sus nietos! ―no es de extrañar que alguien diga eso, el abuelo tuvo hijos, bueno sólo uno que yo sepa, siendo muy joven (luego mi padre siguió su ejemplo), ¡ni siquiera llega a los sesenta! De hecho el viejo se ha hecho pasar más de una vez por nuestro padre, cosa que le encanta, sobre todo si hay féminas de por medio.

―¿Verdad que sí?  _Hera~, hera_ ~ ―risa estúpida y aumento de ego del viejo modo on.

El rubio rodó los ojos y se marchó escaleras abajo, escapando de la chica.

―¡Govert!... Lo siento, tengo que marcharme, ¡encantada!... ¡Govert! ¡No te me vas a escapar, necesito que me lleves!

La rubia desapareció escaleras abajo detrás de su hermano.

―Ellos son Govert y Emma ―explicó el abuelo―. Él es un poco rarito ―no hacía falta que lo mencionara―, pero es buen chaval. Y ella es un sol y prepara un chocolate… ¡delicioso!

Subimos un nuevo tramo de escaleras y al parecer el último, ¡por fin!

―¡Bienvenidos a vuestro nuevo hogar!

El abuelo nos hizo pasar a su vivienda, que ocupaba todo el tercer piso, y nos llevó a nuestras habitaciones. Me dejé caer sobre mi nueva cama y de buena gana me habría echado la merecida siesta que me pedía mi cuerpo, pero tenía más de una pregunta en mente que necesitaba respuesta.

―Viejo… ―le dije incorporándome.

―Dime, Lovino.

―Si se supone que el edificio entero es tuyo, ¿por qué demonios se te ocurrió la  _brillante_  idea ―nótese el gigantesco sarcasmo― de venirte a vivir a un tercer piso SIN ASCENSOR?

―Porque tiene más luz, mejores vistas y porque subir escaleras es un buen ejercicio para fortalecer el corazón y ¡las piernas!

¿Qué razones de mierda son esas? Yo habría tirado este antro entero y me habría construido una casa señorial en mitad de la ciudad.

―¿Y se puede saber por qué carajo tienes a dos jodidos ALEMANES viviendo aquí? ¿Y por qué el edificio entero parece una maldita sede de la ONU? Joder, no veía gente de tantas nacionalidades juntas desde el día que mamá nos obligó a visitar El Vaticano. ¿De dónde demonios los has sacado?

―La mayoría vinieron aquí de Erasmus y con el tiempo decidieron quedarse. Yo sólo alquilé los apartamentos, Antonio me convenció para que lo hiciera, con esa cara de perrito apaleado que pone es como para negarse. Aunque sin duda es una de las mejores ideas que me han dado. ¿Algo más que quieras saber?

Negué con la cabeza. El viejo me sonrió y me revolvió el pelo pese a mis quejas antes de salir de mi habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Ni siquiera me entretuve en deshacer las maletas, ya tendría tiempo. Me dejé caer sobre la almohada de nuevo y sucumbí al cansancio.

* * *

Me desperté en mitad de la noche. Mi siesta se había alargado demasiado al parecer, eran las dos de la mañana. Escuché ruidos en el patio. Me asomé por la ventana, la luz de la luna lo iluminaba todo y pude observar cómo una alta figura con aspecto cansado atravesaba el patio con sigilo. No le vi la cara.

Decidí quedarme un rato más asomado. La suave brisa veraniega me acariciaba el rostro, era bastante agradable. Quizás mudarme a España no había sido tan mala idea.

Comencé a sentirme somnoliento. Vale que me hubiera pasado unas seis horas durmiendo, pero ¿qué le hago? ¡Tenía retraso de sueño! El maldito viaje me había tenido de los nervios los últimos días, no podía evitarlo.

Me eché entre las sábanas dispuesto a dormir de nuevo cuando el sonido de una guitarra llegó hasta mis oídos y me espabiló un poco. ¿Quién demonios es el bastardo subnormal al que se le ocurre ponerse a tocar una guitarra a las dos de la mañana? Volví a la ventana y oteé el patio entero, las luces de todos los apartamentos estaban apagadas, ¿estaban tocando una guitarra a oscuras?

Regresé a la cama, la música empezó a resultarme relajante. Ya me quejaría de ella con el abuelo por la mañana.

* * *

Me levanté a la una del mediodía. Feliciano, por increíble que parezca, estaba levantado, ¡dormir mucho es de las pocas cosas que tenemos en común!

―Ve~~ Buenos días,  _fratello_ , ¿has dormido bien?

―Más o menos ―respondí mientras registraba la nevera.

―No comas nada a esta hora, Lovino ―me regañó el abuelo―, el almuerzo estará en seguida.

Cerré la nevera con enfado y salí al salón. Sonó el timbre.

― _Bonjour, mon petit cher_  ―el francés pervertido saludó y entró como si nada en el apartamento. Me quedé unos segundos paralizado y cuando iba a gritarle para que se fuera de allí, la puerta abierta me golpeó por detrás y caí al suelo.

―¡Maldición! ―me quejé. Miré hacia la puerta, el rubio con cabeza de tulipán me miró con aburrimiento y pasó al interior sin saludar siquiera, ¡tendrá morro el muy bastardo!

―¡Hooolaa~! ―Emma saludó alegremente―. ¿Qué haces ahí tirado?

―Pues… esto... yo… ―soy la elocuencia en persona. Me tendió la mano para que me levantara―. ¿Y tú…? Bueno… vosotros ¿qué hacéis aquí?

―¿Acaso no lo sabes?

La puerta me golpeó de nuevo, pero esta vez no caí al suelo.

―¡Ya llegó la  _awesome_  presencia que necesitaba esta casa! ―el imbécil del albino había abierto la puerta de par en par y se había quedado en el marco con una postura de victoria portando en cada mano un par de paquetes de cerveza que elevaba por encima de su cabeza ¿por qué la gravedad no actuaba y se le caían encima?

―Venga,  _awesome_  presencia, entra de una maldita vez ―Elizaveta, por detrás de él, le dio una patada en el trasero empujándolo al interior. Esta vez, en lugar de una sartén, llevaba dos grandes fuentes entre los brazos.

―¡Romu! ―gritó dirigiéndose al interior seguido por la castaña―. ¡Mira lo que el más  _awesome_  de tus inquilinos te ha traído!

Comenzando a cabrearme fui a cerrar la puerta. Un pie me lo impidió. Concretamente el pie del bastardo hermano del ególatra, ¿por qué tienen que venir alemanes a MI casa? También traía dos pares de fuentes entre sus gigantescos y musculosos brazos.

―¿Qué demonios vienes a hacer a mi casa, macho patatas? ―fue el primer insulto que me salió, en Alemania además de salchichas comen muchas patatas, ¿vale?

―Hola ―saludó él un poco sonrojado y siguió el camino de su hermano.

Tras comprobar que ya no venía ningún intruso más cerré la puerta con un sonoro portazo. Emma y yo entramos al comedor, la mesa estaba puesta. No entendía nada, ¿qué hacía toda esa gente allí?

―Abuelo, ¿por qué están aquí todos tus alquilados? ―le pregunté en voz baja.

―Nos reunimos todos los domingos para almorzar juntos y pasar un buen rato. A veces aprovechamos para discutir los asuntos del bloque, como una junta de vecinos. Cada semana le toca a los inquilinos de un piso diferente preparar el almuerzo, así probamos comidas típicas de cada país ―eso me dio mala espina―. ¡A nosotros nos toca la semana que viene! Venga, vamos a sentarnos.

Se me olvidaba, mi abuelo es como la Preisler, le gusta dar fiestas y reunir a los amigos, sólo le falta la bandejita con los jodidos bombones.

Me condujo a la mesa, sentándome entre él (que se puso en presidencia) y Emma, sentada junto al gigante cabeza de tulipán. Frente a mí se sentó Feliciano ¡al lado del macho patatas!, luego el gabacho pervertido, Eli y, frente a mi abuelo, el macho albino. Ahora que estábamos todos reunidos me acordé de la guitarra de la noche anterior.

―¿Quién fue el idiota al que se le ocurrió tocar la guitarra anoche de madrugada?

―¿Guitarra? ―se extrañó mi hermano. No me sorprende que no la oyera, cuando coge el sueño no lo despierta ni una bomba que le caiga al lado.

―Seguramente fuera  _mon ami_  Antonio.

―Estaría contento ―dijo el albino.

―O triste ―añadió el francés.

―O borracho ―dijo el cabeza de tulipán con desprecio.

―¿Fran, tú crees que se fue a beber sin nosotros, sus asombrosos amigos? ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!

Destaparon las fiambreras que había sobre la mesa. ¡Oh no!, mis temores se confirmaron: ¡comida alemana! Salchichas y patatas. Toda el hambre que tenía, que era mucha ya que no comía desde el día anterior en el avión, se desvaneció de pronto… o eso hubiera deseado porque por nada del mundo iba a probar aquella comida infernal.

―Por cierto ―dijo mi abuelo mientras se servía―, hablando de Antonio, ¿no se suponía que hoy le tocaba a él preparar la comida? Tenía ganas de comer un plato de su magnífica paella, mejorando lo presente, conste.

―Sí, le tocaba a él ―le respondió el blanquito―, pero el viernes nos pidió que le cambiáramos el turno porque le habían llamado para trabajar hoy. Obviamente mi  _awesome_  persona no se podía negar a ese tipo de petición.

―Ese pobre muchacho va a acabar enfermo por trabajar tanto.

―Pero ya conoce usted su filosofía ―dijo Emma―, "hay que recoger el agua cuando llueve".

―Vaya filosofía de mierda ―comentó el cabeza de tulipán―, lo que debería hacer ese idiota es dejar de malgastar el dinero como lo hace y ahorrar.

―No todo el mundo es tan agarrado como tú ―le espetó el francés―. Antonio simplemente tiene ciertas ambiciones de las que tú careces…

Dejé de escuchar la conversación. Emma había puesto delante de mí una bandeja repleta de asquerosas salchichas blancas. Me tapé la boca.

―¿Quieres que te sirva? ―me preguntó con dulzura e ignorancia. Negué con la cabeza― ¿Es que no tienes hambre? ―volví a negar.

―Vee~  _fratello_ , es raro que no tengas hambre. ¿Acaso estás enfermo? ―¿por qué demonios este idiota siempre tiene que hablar cuando no debe?

―No comes desde ayer, es imposible que no tengas hambre ―dijo el abuelo echándome varias salchichas y una suculenta ración de patatas en mi plato, ¡qué asco! Se me revolvió el estómago de forma violenta.

―Yo… no me gusta… la comida alemana ―susurré con la cabeza agachada.

―¿Qué dices, Lovino? No te he oído.

―Que yo no como comida alemana ―levanté la cabeza. El abuelo me miraba serio.

―Creo que ya eres bastante mayorcito como para seguir teniendo esas manías con la comida. Al menos pruébala primero ―pinchó un trozo de salchicha y una patata con el tenedor y me lo pasó, yo miré el bocado con asco. Tragué saliva y lo acerqué a mis labios.

―¡QUE NO! ―arrojé el tenedor al plato haciendo mucho ruido y me puse en pie. Todos estaban mirándome fijamente, incluso el francés y el tulipán habían parado su discusión para observarme―. ¡NO PIENSO COMER ESA PORQUERÍA ALEMANA Y NO PUEDES OBLIGARME!

Me levanté de la mesa y salí de la casa dando un portazo, demostrando mi inminente enfado.

¡Genial! No llevo ni un día entero aquí y ya estoy peleándome con el abuelo, me mandará de vuelta a Italia en el primer vuelo que encuentre, seguro, y entonces mi madre me pondrá de patitas en la calle. Maldición.

Y toda la culpa de lo que me ocurre no es sino de ese tal Antonio al que no conozco, maldito bastardo. Sí, es culpa suya porque si el muy imbécil no se hubiera dedicado a tocar la guitarra a las tantas de la noche yo me habría quedado tan ricamente dormido cuando me entró el sueño y no me habría despabilado, por lo que me habría levantado más temprano y habría tomado un buen desayuno, dándome igual que el almuerzo fuera mierda alemana o inglesa, no tendría hambre o por lo menos tendría menos. Y encima eso, que al muy idiota le tocaba hacer el almuerzo hoy y cambia el turno con los alemanes, ¡con los alemanes ni más ni menos!

Con estos pensamientos en mente comencé a vagar sin rumbo por las desconocidas calles de la ciudad. Me di cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba y no llevaba ni dinero ni el móvil encima ¡mierda! Si es que a veces se me pega la estupidez de Feliciano.

Caminé hasta llegar a un paseo junto al mar. A lo lejos se veía la playa, decidí continuar con mi caminata hasta allí, me estaba muriendo de calor y de sed (y de hambre también) y estaba seguro de que en la playa habría alguna fuente (o en su defecto duchas, en ese momento me daba igual) porque en todo el camino que había andado no había visto ni una sola.

Tras andar durante un largo rato, no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo porque no llevaba reloj, por fin vi lo que buscaba. Me quité los zapatos y corrí por la arena, la maldita ardía como el fuego del infierno pero me daba igual.

Mientras saciaba mi sed (y de paso engañaba al hambre) con aquella asquerosa agua templada sentí que algo me golpeaba en la espalda y se reventaba contra ella dejándome completamente empapado.

―¿PERO QUÉ COJONES…? ―me incorporé y me giré con rapidez, pésima decisión, sólo pude distinguir a una figura que se me acercaba corriendo antes de que me diera un fuerte mareo y me desmayara con la última visión de unos ojos verdes sobre mí.


	3. Ángel de la guarda

_Capítulo 3: Ángel de la guarda_

Me dolía la cabeza y sentía mi cuerpo tremendamente pesado. Abrí los ojos despacio, todo lo que veía era de color blanco, ¿dónde demonios estaba? ¿Acaso me había muerto? No, qué gilipollez, si me hubiera muerto ni me dolería la cabeza ni sentiría el cuerpo pesado.

―¡Oh, ya se está despertando! ―gritó alguien cerca de mí.

―Procura no atosigarlo ―dijo otra voz―. ¡Y que no se incorpore todavía! Pero que se tome esto poco a poco cuando lo haga.

No conocía las voces de quienes hablaban. Me giré para ver quién estaba a mi lado. Un chico moreno con el pelo desordenado y con unos resplandecientes ojos verdes (¿los que había visto hacía un momento o me lo había imaginado?) me miraba entre preocupado y aliviado dibujando paulatinamente en su cara una hermosa y radiante sonrisa de dientes perfectos (¿he dicho hermosa y radiante? El hambre me hace decir cosas raras).

―¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ―traté de incorporarme sin éxito, un brazo bronceado me lo impidió―. ¿Se puede saber qué mierda haces, bastardo?

―No te puedes levantar todavía ―mi insulto pareció resbalarle―. Te ha dado una lipotimia, si te levantas muy rápido te darán mareos, espera un poco.

Suspiré con resignación, no parecía que el bastardo ese fuera a dejar que me moviera.

―No te imaginas el susto que me he llevado. Iba hacia ti para disculparme por el globo de agua que lanzó uno de mis chicos y que te chocó en la espalda cuando te desmayaste de pronto. Suerte que pude cogerte antes de que llegaras al suelo ―así que lo de los ojos verdes que vi no fue mi imaginación, qué alivio.

―¿Y por qué demonios me tiraron un globo de agua? ¿Es que no había más personas en la maldita playa a las que molestar?

―Lo siento, lo siento. Jugamos a lanzarnos los globos cerca de la fuente para poder llenarlos, pero el que te dio en realidad iba dirigido a mí, aunque demasiado alto y se escapó.

―Vaya mierda de excusa ―le espeté.

―Lo siento ―volvió a disculparse―. Para que me perdones dejaré que te incorpores un poco y te daré este rico zumo de manzana ―con una sonrisa movió el brick de zumo delante de mis ojos, que se abrieron como platos ¡lo quería!

―Vale, vale, vale, ¡te perdono! ―dije con ansia. Me sonrió más si eso podía ser posible y me levantó un poco―. ¡Dame eso! ―quise arrancarle el zumo de las manos, pero lo retiró hacia sí antes de que pudiera cogerlo―. ¡Idiota!

―Tienes que beber despacio ―le introdujo la pajita y me lo acercó despacio a la boca como si fuese un niño pequeño. Noté cómo mis mejillas se encendían, ¡qué vergüenza!―. Jajajaja, pareces un tomatito, ¡qué mono~! ―estuve a punto de atragantarme por culpa de ese comentario, ¡el muy cabrón se estaba riendo de mí! Tosí y el bastardo me retiró aquella deliciosa bebida―. Te he dicho que bebas despacio.

―¡Pero si ha sido culpa tuya, idiota!

―No soy yo el que está bebiendo ―me replicó el muy bastardo, pero volvió a acercarme el zumo―. Por cierto, todavía no sé tu nombre. Yo soy Antonio ―la sonrisa de este tío parece permanente.

―Puff, pues te llamas igual que el bastardo por culpa del que me ha pasado esto.

―¿En serio? ¿Qué te ha hecho ese imbécil para que acabes con una lipotimia en la playa?

―A mí directamente nada, pero sus acciones han acabado repercutiendo en mí.

―No lo entiendo ―dijo rascándose la nuca como si le costara pensar. Es idiota.

―No me extraña.

―¿Me lo explicas? ―me miró implorante. No me pude negar, claro que no le iba a dar todos los detalles.

―Digamos que por culpa de ese idiota acabé teniendo una pelea en casa y me largué de allí sin móvil, sin dinero y sin almorzar.

―¡Por eso te desmayaste! ―gritó emocionado como si acabara de descubrir América―. Pues no te preocupes, que yo te invito a comer en cuanto nos digan que te puedes ir de aquí.

―¿En serio? ―me emocioné, ¡comida gratis!― ¿Me invitas? ¿A lo que yo quiera?

―¡Claro! Pero con una condición ―eso sonaba mal, ¿qué demonios iba a pedirme ese bastardo?―, ¡tienes que decirme tu nombre! ―¿sólo era eso? Menos mal, no es que yo sea malpensado, es que mi madre nos enseñó a Feliciano y a mí que no hay que fiarse de los extraños… aunque eviten que te caigas al suelo con una lipotimia.

―Me llamo Lovino.

―Encantado ―me tendió la mano y yo la estreché con la mía―. Y dime, ¿qué te apetece comer, Lovi~?

―¿A qué vienen esas confianzas, bastardo? Me llamo Lovino.

―Y yo Antonio, pero no me has respondido.

―¡Pizza!, quiero una pizza. Pero no me valen esas mierdas que ponen en el  _Solopizza_  o similares, quiero una pizza italiana de verdad.

―¡Qué chico tan exigente! ―mierda, seguro que ahora se retracta―. Muy bien, conozco un restaurante italiano que queda cerca.

―¿En serio? ¿Y te dejarán entrar con esas pintas? ―no me había fijado hasta el momento, pero Antonio llevaba su contorneado y perfecto torso al desnudo… ¿contorneado y perfecto torso? ¿De dónde demonios han salido esas palabras? ¿Y por qué me he tenido que fijar en cómo tiene el torso? Joder, pues sí que me ha afectado a mí eso de haberme desmayado que ya no sé ni lo que pienso. Me puse rojo de nuevo, el bastardo se rio.

―¡Claro que sí! Tengo mi camiseta y las chanclas en una taquilla aquí mismo y nunca me han puesto pegas por ir con ropa de playa ―¿en qué clase de antro me va a meter? En ningún restaurante que se precie te dejan entrar mal vestido.

En cuanto me tomé todo el zumo, la enfermera, médico o lo que demonios fuera la chica que me atendió me dijo que podía marcharme, pero que por nada del mundo se me ocurriera hacer esfuerzos o estar mucho rato bajo el sol.

Antonio me ayudó a ponerme en pie, aún me sentía un poco débil y mareado. Ni corto ni perezoso al salir de la enfermería el muy bastardo se tomó la libertad de cogerme de la mano, yo me solté de él con violencia y enfadado.

―¿Por qué demonios me agarras?

―Parece que todavía no te encuentras muy bien, no me gustaría que te volvieras a caer en redondo por el camino, así que no quiero que te separes de mi lado ―me tendió la mano. Lo miré frunciendo el ceño―. O eso o te llevo en brazos igual que hace un rato ―hizo un movimiento con los brazos para cogerme.

―¡Idiota! ―me sonrojé, pensar que me había llevado en brazos desmayado y que quería repetir la experiencia pero conmigo despierto, ¡ni hablar! Le di un cabezazo en el estómago, se lo merecía, pero sólo conseguí marearme otra vez. Antonio me sujetó por los hombros hasta que se me pasó.

―¿Estás bien? ―me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos por el golpe que le había dado.

―Sí… ya sí… ―me miraba fijamente y parecía que iba a insistir con la idea de llevarme en brazos hasta el restaurante, así que acepté cogerle de la mano. Él me miró extrañado unos segundos y sonrió ampliamente.

―Así me gusta ― me revolvió el pelo con su mano libre. Volví a sonrojarme.

El restaurante quedaba bastante cerca. La terraza estaba abarrotada de gente, lo que me hizo pensar que nuestro almuerzo tardaría mucho más de lo que me sentía capaz de esperar. Antonio me propuso ir al interior, creo que fue la única idea inteligente que tuvo, dentro no había ni un solo cliente y se estaba fresquito. El lugar era mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba, un genuino restaurante italiano.

Nos atendieron en seguida. Me hubiera gustado pedir un buen vino italiano, pero el bastardo no me lo permitió, según él porque no era buena idea después de mi desmayo, yo creo que no llevaba suficiente dinero encima. En fin, al menos el refresco lo trajeron rápido, junto con una cesta de pan que hizo mis delicias mientras esperábamos nuestras pizzas.

―Y dime, Lovi…

―Lovino ―lo corregí. Él me ignoró.

―… ¿de qué parte de Italia eres?

―Yo no te he dicho que sea de Italia, ¿cómo lo sabes? ―parece que es más listo de lo que aparenta.

―Por tu acento. O eres de Italia o la comparsa de Juan Carlos* te ha afectado demasiado ―no entendí el comentario, pero tampoco me apetecía que me lo explicara.

En ese momento nos trajeron las pizzas, ¡qué rápido!

― _Grazie!_  ―le dije al camarero y me metí el primer trozo en la boca sin importar que estuviera ardiendo, ¡tenía muchísima hambre y la pizza estaba deliciosa!―. Nací en Nápoles, pero he vivido la mayor parte de mi vida en Roma.

―Pues hablas el español muy bien.

―¡Qué remedio! Mi abuela era de aquí y mi padre nos obligó a Feliciano y a mí a tomar clases desde pequeños. Y hablando de pequeños, bastardo ―acababa de recordar cierto detalle que había pasado por alto hasta el momento―, ¿dónde te has dejado a los críos que me empaparon?

―Pues con sus padres, no los iba a llevar a la enfermería, ¿no? Además, mi turno de trabajo acabó a las dos, sólo estaba haciendo tiempo con ellos mientras venían a recogerlos.

―¿Te pagan por entretener a los críos que van a la playa? ―nunca había escuchado que existiera ese tipo de trabajo.

―Sí, básicamente, y por cuidar de ellos. La verdad es que es un trabajo agotador, aunque muy reconfortante. Y lo mejor de todo, ¡me ha permitido conocerte! ―añadió esto último con la mayor sonrisa de felicidad que hubiera visto hasta el momento. Me sonrojé, otra vez, y seguramente mucho más que las veces anteriores, podía notar la gran cantidad de sangre que se agolpaba en mi cara.

―¡Calla, idiota! ―le espeté avergonzado y traté de disimularlo metiéndome otro trozo de pizza en la boca.

―Lo malo es que apenas podré quedarme una hora más contigo ―se notaba cierto deje de tristeza en la voz―, entro a trabajar de nuevo a las cinco. ¿Crees que podrás regresar a tu casa sin problemas? ¿Vives muy lejos?

Me quedé paralizado, me había olvidado por completo de las razones por las que había terminado almorzando en un restaurante italiano con un chaval al que apenas acababa de conocer. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué iba a hacer en cuanto Antonio entrara de nuevo a trabajar? ¿Volver a vagar sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad? Si ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba en ese momento, ¡cómo para dar con la casa del abuelo!, sería un milagro que la pudiera encontrar. Y para colmo, al no tener el móvil encima no me podía comunicar con él, su número estaba en el teléfono, yo no me lo sabía. Me tapé la cara con las manos.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―Antonio se preocupó―. ¿Te vuelves a sentir mal? ―negué con la cabeza sin apartar las manos de la cara―. ¿Entonces? ¡Ah, ya sé! Te sientes triste porque me tengo que ir con los niños y no puedo quedarme contigo.

―¡No digas tonterías! ―aunque no fuera a admitirlo nunca un poco de razón sí que tenía―. Es por otra cosa…

―¿Qué cosa? ¿Acaso no puedes contármela? ―por entre mis dedos vi que hizo un puchero.

―Pues… es que… no sé… no sé… dónde vivo.

―Pobrecito Lovi…

―¡ES LOVINO!

―… si te has perdido podrías haberlo dicho desde el principio.

―¡No me he perdido! ―dije enfadado―. ¡Es sólo que no sé la dirección donde está la casa en la que vivo!

―¿Y eso no es estar perdido? ― me estaba crispando los nervios.

―¡Joder! Apenas si llegué ayer a este maldito país, no he tenido tiempo de fijarme en la jodida calle en la que se supone que está la maldita casa a la que acabo de mudarme, sólo sé que está en el casco antiguo, así que no me sigas tocando los cojones diciendo eso de que me he perdido, simplemente no conozco mi maldita dirección, pero tengo una ligera idea sobre la zona en la que está, ¿ _capito_?

―Vale, vale, tranquilo ―el bastardo sonreía con nerviosismo―. Yo también vivo en el centro, quizás conozca a tu familia, el casco antiguo no es demasiado grande y no es que haya muchos italianos por allí, al menos que yo sepa ―su duda no me transmitía muchas esperanzas, pero algo es algo.

―Mi abuelo es Rómulo Vargas…

―¿En serio? Sí, ahora que lo dices te le das cierto aire…

―¿Lo conoces?

―Pues claro, si yo… ―compuso una extraña mueca que no sabía lo que podía significar y entonces recuperó su sonrisa―… toda la ciudad sabe quién es, ha hecho muchas cosas interesantes por aquí ―no sé a qué se refería con "interesantes", pero no pude evitar recordar las palabras de mi madre hablando de lo irresponsable y mujeriego que era, quizás en esta ciudad lo conocieran por su faceta de Casanova―. ¿Es con él con quien has discutido?

―Ajam…

―¿Y a qué se ha debido la discusión? ―qué cotilla―. Si puede saberse, claro…

―Comida alemana… ―dije casi en un susurro.

―¿Qué? ―aparte de idiota y cotilla, sordo.

―¡Que quería que comiese asquerosa porquería alemana a la que denominan comida, pero que por nada del mundo pienso meterme en la boca! ¡Qué asco!

―No es para tanto…

―¡Sí que lo es! ―le grité enfadado―. ¡Y no te atrevas a decir lo contrario! Ni muerto me meto esa porquería en la boca. Se me revuelve el estómago de sólo pensar en ello ―Antonio no parecía compartir mi opinión sobre la comida alemana, pero no dijo nada. Suspiré―. En fin, el caso es que quería que comiera de "eso", yo me enfadé y le monté un numerito ―me golpeé la cabeza con el puño al sopesar las consecuencias de mis arrebatos―. Ahora me mandará de vuelta a Italia… y mi madre se enfadará por haber dejado solo a Feliciano… y me pondrá de patitas en la calle… y tendré que vivir debajo de un puente… y… y…

Me quedé en silencio. El bastardo de Antonio se estaba riendo, ¿qué tenía de divertido lo que le estaba contando? ¿Acaso mi desgracia es motivo de mofa?

―¡¿De qué demonios te estás riendo, bastardo?!

―¿Cómo puedes ser tan exagerado y negativo? ¿No crees que todo se arreglaría con una simple disculpa?

―¡No pienso disculparme! ―saqué mi orgullo a relucir―. Y mucho menos por eso.

―¿Aunque signifique acabar debajo de un puente como dices?

―Aun así, de modo que no insistas más con lo mismo, pesado.

―Y sólo por curiosidad, ¿qué tiene que ver el tal Antonio ese del que has hablado en todo esto? Porque no le veo relación ninguna.

―Me desperté tarde por su culpa, ¿cómo se puede ser tan idiota para tocar una puta guitarra de madrugada? ¿No sabe que molesta? Y encima resulta que el almuerzo de hoy tenía que hacerlo él, pero el muy idiota le cedió el turno a los alemanes patateros. Ahí lo tienes.

―Ya veo…

Cuando salimos del restaurante era casi la hora de que Antonio regresara al trabajo. Hizo señas a un taxi que se acercaba y se nos paró al lado. En ese momento aprovechó para estrecharme entre sus brazos. Me habría resistido, pero me pilló por sorpresa el muy bastardo.

―Ha sido un placer conocerte, Lovi ―me soltó y me metió dentro del coche.

―¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces, bastardo?

―Mandarte a tu casa ―me respondió tan tranquilo.

―Pe-pero… si no sé la dirección todavía.

―No te preocupes, él sí la sabe ―señaló al conductor―. Espero que volvamos a vernos ―me sonrió. Fue hacia la ventanilla del conductor, le dijo algo y le dio diez euros, el otro asintió. Antonio se apartó y me dijo adiós con la mano.

―E-Espera…

Mientras observaba cómo la figura de Antonio se hacía cada vez más pequeña conforme el taxi se alejaba, me invadió una extraña desazón. ¡Joder! ¿A qué venía ese malestar?

Supongo que el bastardo este me caía simpático, ¡un poco nada más! Al fin y al cabo me había ayudado al desmayarme… y me había invitado a almorzar… y me había pagado el taxi para ir a casa…

¡Maldición! Y encima yo no sabía si quiera si nos volveríamos a ver… ¡Y tampoco le había dado las gracias!  _¡Merda! ¡Merda! ¡Merda!_  Para una persona a la que resulta que le caigo bien (o esa impresión me ha dado) le dejo al azar o a lo que quiera que sea que juega con los destinos de la gente la posibilidad de reencontrarnos.

¡Qué asco!…

* * *

Pasé cinco minutos delante del telefonillo de casa del abuelo sin decidirme a pulsar el botón de casa, acercaba el dedo y lo retiraba antes de tocar. El viejo me evitó la molestia, apareció por el gigantesco portón. Le sostuve la mirada, pero ni él ni yo hablamos, él quizás porque esperaba una disculpa que yo por puro orgullo me negaba a darle.

― _¡Fratello!_  ―Feliciano se acercó corriendo desde atrás y se lanzó sobre mi espalda con lágrimas en los ojos, ¿es que el muy idiota tiene que llorar por todo? ― ¿Dónde estabas? Llevo toda la tarde buscándote con Ludwig…

El macho patatas se acercaba con tranquilidad a nosotros.

―¡Quita, estúpido! ―le di un empujón para que se apartara de mí―. ¿Quién te pidió que fueras a buscarme? Y menos con ese tío.

―Ve~, pero  _fratello_ , es que estaba muy preocupado por ti… como te fuiste sin comer… ―mierda, ¿por qué tenía que sacar el tema tan pronto? El abuelo se mantuvo impasible―… pues pensé que estarías por aquí cerca en algún parque, así que le pedí a Ludwig que me acompañara porque él conoce la ciudad.

―¿Y qué te hizo pensar que yo estaría en un maldito parque?

―Ve~… Me acordé de aquella vez que te enfadaste con mamá y te fuiste de casa, pero te perdiste y no sabías volver y papá te encontró llorando en un parque por allí cerca…

―¡IMBÉCIL!

Sintiendo que la cara me ardía de vergüenza y de furia, me lancé al cuello de Feliciano, ¿cómo demonios se le ocurre contar esa historia tan vergonzosa? Y para colmo delante del patatero musculoso… Es para matarlo.

―¡Cómo te odio!

El abuelo y el alemán se apresuraron en separarnos. Mi hermano se quedó tosiendo junto a su nuevo amigo, mientras que yo seguía rojo de la ira intentando librarme del agarre del abuelo. Me giré hacia el viejo.

―¡Dame las malditas llaves! ―le espeté.

No se hizo de rogar. Se las quité de la mano de un tirón y salí corriendo hacia el interior del edificio. Subir los tres pisos de escaleras hizo que me relajara (y me cansara) un poco, aunque seguía terriblemente enfadado… y lo peor es que ni yo mismo sabía el motivo, supongo que por la mierda de día que había tenido (exceptuando el almuerzo).

Me encerré en mi habitación, no quería ver ni escuchar a nadie. Por suerte, Feliciano y el abuelo optaron por no molestarme en lo que restó de tarde. Quien sí que lo hizo fue el tocapelotas de abajo con su maldita guitarra, tocaba una canción demasiado alegre para disgusto de mi estado de ánimo.

―¡Deja ya la puta guitarrita de los cojones! ―grité pisoteando el suelo con fuerza para que me escuchara y se callara. No me hizo caso.

Feliciano llamó entonces a mi puerta avisándome de la cena. He de decir que el ambiente durante la cena era tan tenso que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo. Joder, ¿es que ese maldito día no iba a tener fin?

No me molesté en ayudar a recoger la mesa y mucho menos en fregar. Regresé a mi cuarto en cuanto me comí el último bocado de mi plato de pasta. Me eché sobre la cama, estaba terriblemente cansado, el día no podría haber resultado más agotador.

Antes de quedarme dormido se me vino a la mente lo único destacable de ese asqueroso día: Antonio. ¿Por qué pensaba en ese bastardo? Quizás porque además de haberme ayudado desinteresadamente era la única persona que nada más conocerme me había aguantado durante dos horas seguidas sin mandarme a la mierda por mi comportamiento. ¿Se daría la casualidad de que nos volviésemos a encontrar?

* * *

―Ve~  _fratello, fratello_  ―Feliciano me zarandeó cuando estaba en la mejor parte de un sueño con la Johanson―, despierta, ve~…

―¿Qué mierda quieres tan temprano? ―porque era temprano todavía, ni las diez de la mañana―. ¿No hay nadie más a quien puedas molestar? ¿A algún alemán patatero y musculoso, por ejemplo? ¡Déjame dormir! ―me di la vuelta para que me dejara en paz y seguir con Scarlett.

―Ve~ pero  _fratello_ , el abuelo me ha mandado que te llame… Al parecer el vecino de abajo pregunta por ti y quiere verte.

―¿El tocapelotas de la guitarrita? ―pregunté curioso, ¿para qué querría verme ese tío? ¿Le habrían molestado mis golpes en el suelo? Si así era que se jodiera, a mí me molestaba su maldita guitarra… ¡y su maldita existencia!

―¿Qué guitarrita? ―preguntó mi hermano confundido, si es que a idiota no le gana nadie.

Seguí a Feliciano intrigado. Me froté los ojos por el pasillo, todavía adormilado.

El abuelo charlaba amigablemente con el tipo, que estaba de espaldas a mí vestido con pantalón negro y camisa blanca de mangas largas (ideal para soportar el calor del país, si es que tenía que ser imbécil). Cuando el viejo reparó en mi presencia su semblante se tornó serio y me señaló.

―Ya está aquí.

El otro se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa… esa sonrisa inconfundible y resplandeciente de…

―¡Antonio!


	4. Le petit italien

_Capítulo 4: Le petit italien_

POV Antonio

El señor Vargas y yo nos conocimos hace la friolera de seis años, cuando adquirió el bloque en el que yo vivía, una joya arquitectónica decimonónica (o eso me dijeron, porque yo de arquitectura como que entiendo poco). Me cité con él para convencerlo de que me permitiera seguir viviendo de alquiler en el que era mi apartamento. Fue un hueso duro de roer, pero al final logré mi objetivo e incluso más: conseguí que se mostrase interesado por el lugar y decidió no sólo establecer su vivienda allí, sino reformar todos los apartamentos.

Pese a su aspecto intimidante ―alto, fuerte, robusto, trajeado y serio― el italiano resultó ser una persona muy amistosa, dicharachera y jovial, digamos que nuestro carácter es parecido, sin embargo él es mucho más fiestero y desinhibido que yo… ¿desinhibido es la palabra?, bueno da igual.

El caso es que Rómulo es un tipo que se hace querer, tanto es así que pronto entablamos lo que se podría llamar una "buena amistad": me prestaba su ayuda siempre que la necesitaba; me daba ánimos en los malos momentos y celebraba los buenos; me daba buenos consejos… y yo también a él, conste, ¡todavía sigue diciendo que alquilar los pisos a estudiantes extranjeros es la mejor idea que le han dado nunca! Sin duda sabe cómo hacer que alguien se sienta importante… No puedo negar que para mí Rómulo es algo más que un amigo… ¡es como un padre!

Por todo ello cuando me topé con la persona más gruñona ―y también la más adorable, todo hay que decirlo― que jamás en mi vida he tenido el placer de conocer me sorprendí mucho al descubrir que se trataba ni más ni menos que de su propio nieto.

¿Y cómo conocí al pequeño italiano? Pura casualidad.

Me hubiera gustado darles la bienvenida a su llegada a España en el edificio, como todos los demás, pero por desgracia (o por suerte en estos tiempos que corren) estaba trabajando. Normalmente trabajo a media jornada en la sección de ropa infantil de una tienda, pero a veces me contratan como animador para todo tipo de eventos (tengo que hacerme cargo de los niños y entretenerlos), como ocurrió ese fin de semana.

El sábado fue un día completo. Por la mañana en la tienda, por la tarde en la playa y por la noche en una boda… ¡Qué día tan largo! Recuerdo que llegué a casa de madrugada muy cansado y mientras atravesaba el patio me pareció ver a alguien en una de las ventanas del tercer piso, supuse que sería uno de los nietos de Rómulo, quizás no podía dormir.

Yo tampoco podía a pesar del cansancio.

Me recosté en la cama con mi guitarra, tocar siempre me relaja. Sé que era muy tarde, más de las dos de la mañana, pero nadie se había quejado hasta entonces y la canción que estaba tocando era muy suave y tranquila, como una nana. Aunque tardé, finalmente sucumbí al agotamiento.

Lo bueno del domingo era que sólo tenía que trabajar en la playa, entraba tarde y había tres horas entre un turno y otro en las que podría descansar. O eso pensaba yo.

Los dos últimos chicos que quedaban del turno de la mañana y yo nos pusimos a jugar con globos de agua mientras esperábamos a que sus padres viniesen a recogerlos. Nos quedamos cerca de la fuente para poder llenarlos, además por allí no suele haber nadie tomando el sol a quien podamos molestar y rara vez se ve a alguien bebiendo… el agua sale chocha.

Los padres de los niños aparecieron y los chiquillos me tiraron los dos últimos globos, uno cayó en la arena cerca de mí y reventó, pero el segundo me pasó por encima y fue a chocar y romperse en la espalda de un jovencito que, por increíble que parezca, estaba bebiendo en la fuente. Corrí hacia él para disculparme mientras vi que se erguía y se daba la vuelta con rapidez.

―¿PERO QUÉ COJONES…? ―gritó y se desplomó.

Lo sujeté a tiempo antes de que se diera de bruces contra el suelo. Se había desmayado. Me asusté. Lo cogí en brazos, apenas pesaba, y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la enfermería. La chica de allí me indicó que lo recostara en una camilla y le hizo un pequeño reconocimiento, al parecer le había dado una lipotimia… eso sonaba muy mal, la miré con preocupación.

―Relájate, se despertará pronto ―me tranquilizó.

Me quedé junto a la camilla observando al muchacho. Tenía un rostro angelical mientras dormía. No pude verle los ojos cuando se desmayó, pero apostaba a que tendrían un color precioso que encajaría perfectamente con su castaña cabellera de la que salía un extraño rizo. Sus labios eran finos y rosados, seguramente también serían suaves y húmedos… ¡Qué belleza! Aunque su cara me resultaba extrañamente familiar… Su cuerpo era delgado y esbelto y, sólo entonces me daba cuenta, no llevaba ropa de playa sino un vaquero largo y una camisa, ¿de dónde vendría?

Comenzó a moverse y abrió los ojos despacio. Lo que yo decía, ¡eran preciosos! De color oliva por fuera y miel en el centro.

―¡Oh, ya se está despertando! ―grité emocionado.

―Procura no atosigarlo ―me dijo la enfermera―. ¡Y que no se incorpore todavía! Pero que se tome esto poco a poco cuando lo haga ―me pasó un brick de zumo de manzana.

El chico giró la cara hacia mí con una expresión de desconcierto dibujada en ella. Yo estaba aliviado de que se hubiese despertado por fin, menos mal, menudo susto que me he llevado.

―¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ―preguntó con un marcado acento italiano tratando de incorporarse. Yo se lo impedí como me habían dicho―. ¿Se puede saber qué mierda haces, bastardo? ―¡Menuda boquita que tenía el chaval! Y eso que sólo ha dicho dos frases.

Le respondí con calma, informándole de lo que le había ocurrido. Suspiró resignado y se acomodó en la camilla. Frunció el ceño e hinchó los cachetes (¡qué carita tan linda!) y se mostró molesto cuando le conté lo del globo de agua que había chocado contra él. Me disculpé varias veces por ello, pero fue reacio a perdonarme… ¡Jo, si la culpa no había sido mía! Quizás dejando que se incorporara y dándole el zumo lo conseguía… aquellos hermosos ojos se le abrieron como platos cuando le puse el brick por delante.

―Vale, vale, vale, ¡te perdono! ―me gritó emocionado. Yo sonreí y lo ayudé a incorporarse un poco, pero le aparté el zumo que con tanta ansia deseaba arrebatarme de las manos―. ¡Dame eso! ¡Idiota!

―Tienes que beber despacio ―le indiqué mientras le ponía la pajita y se lo acercaba despacio a la boca. Se puso rojo de pronto, no hay palabras para expresar lo adorable que se veía―. Jajajaja, pareces un tomatito, ¡qué mono~! ―pareció atragantarse, ya le dije que no bebiera rápido―. Te he dicho que bebas despacio.

―¡Pero si ha sido culpa tuya, idiota! ―¿por qué me echa las culpas?

―No soy yo el que está bebiendo… ―habría acabado la frase diciendo su nombre, pero no lo sabía―. Por cierto, todavía no sé tu nombre. Yo soy Antonio.

―Puff, pues te llamas igual que el bastardo por culpa del que me ha pasado esto.

Vaya por Dios, mi nombre le trae un mal recuerdo, pero hay muchos Antonios en España… qué se le va a hacer.

―¿En serio? ¿Qué te ha hecho ese imbécil para que acabes con una lipotimia en la playa?

―A mí directamente nada, pero sus acciones han acabado repercutiendo en mí ―¿qué significaba eso? ¿Le había hecho algo o no?

―No lo entiendo.

―No me extraña ―frunció el ceño.

―¿Me lo explicas? ―le pedí utilizando la técnica de los ojos implorantes, no se podría negar.

Me explicó que por culpa de ese tipo había tenido una discusión en su casa y que se había marchado sin nada encima y sin almorzar además. Claro, eso explicaba por qué se había desmayado. Pobrecillo. Me ofrecí a invitarlo a comer, se le iluminó la cara de la emoción.

―¿En serio? ¿Me invitas? ¿A lo que yo quiera?

―¡Claro! Pero con una condición ―puso una mueca extraña, como de desconfianza, ¿qué esperaba que le pidiera?―, ¡tienes que decirme tu nombre! ―relajó el gesto.

―Me llamo Lovino ―qué bonito nombre, aunque a su linda carita le pegaría algo más cariñoso como… ¡como Lovi! Sin duda lo llamaría así.

―Encantado ―nos estrechamos las manos―. Y dime, ¿qué te apetece comer, Lovi~?

―¿A qué vienen esas confianzas, bastardo? Me llamo Lovino.

Parece que no le gustó que lo llamara cariñosamente, pero es un nombre que le sienta tan bien… Lo seguiré llamando así, me cae bien el chaval, quiero que seamos amigos y a los amigos se les trata con cariño, sé que al final acabará gustándole.

Volví a preguntarle por lo que quería comer. Resultó ser un chico bastante exigente pues quería una genuina pizza italiana. Por suerte yo conocía un buen restaurante italiano que quedaba cerca (a veces trabajaba allí de camarero) y que precisamente era propiedad del señor Vargas.

Lovi se preocupó por si me dejarían entrar en el lugar con ropas de playa. Me miró de arriba abajo y se puso muy, muy rojo. No pude evitar reírme ante aquella visión tan linda. Le dije que no habría problema, ya que nunca me han puesto pegas.

En cuanto la enfermera le dijo a Lovi que se podía marchar nos encaminamos a la pizzería. Como aún se encontraba débil y no quería que se desmayara por el camino lo agarré de la mano para mantenerlo cerca de mí. Él se molestó y se soltó con violencia.

―¿Por qué demonios me agarras?

―Parece que todavía no te encuentras muy bien, no me gustaría que te volvieras a caer en redondo por el camino, así que no quiero que te separes de mi lado ―le tendí la mano, pero siguió mirándome enfadado―. O eso o te llevo en brazos igual que hace un rato ―no me importaría volver a tenerlo tan pegado a mí. Hice un amago con los brazos para cogerlo, pero se echó hacia atrás.

―¡Idiota! ―se sonrojó y se lanzó hacia mi estómago. Me cortó la respiración con ese cabezazo. Él se mareó y yo lo sujeté por los hombros.

―¿Estás bien?

―Sí… ya sí ―me respondió entrecortado. Se sonrojó de nuevo y miró hacia otro lado, no entendía por qué, pero entonces me di cuenta de que me había agarrado la mano. Me sorprendí mucho por su gesto.

―Así me gusta ―le revolví el pelo y se sonrojó todavía más.

En el restaurante opté porque nos sentáramos en el interior, en estos días de verano la gente prefiere quedarse en la terraza, pero en el interior se está mucho más fresquito y a Lovi le habían recomendado que no le diera el sol, ¡y no iba a ser yo quien le hiciera poner en riesgo su salud!

Nos atendieron muy rápido, es lo bueno de ser conocido en el lugar. Lovi quiso pedir vino, pero por nada del mundo iba a dejarle beber después de un desmayo, a saber cómo reaccionaría su organismo. Se resignó y se dedicó a devorar todo el pan de la cesta que nos trajeron mientras esperábamos las pizzas.

Me interesé por su procedencia, hablaba español muy bien, pero tenía un marcado acento italiano, lo que me hacía pensar que era de allí. Me lo confirmó, era un napolitano afincado en Roma y descendiente de una española, motivo por el que lo habían obligado a aprender el idioma desde pequeño. Traté de imaginármelo de niño con esa carita tan adorable intentando memorizar frases en español…

Lovi me sacó de mi ensoñación al preguntarme por los chiquillos que le tiraron el globo de agua, ¡se había pensado que eran míos o algo así! Le hablé de mi trabajo en la playa, él parecía sorprendido por la labor que yo desempeñaba.

―La verdad que es un trabajo agotador ―le confesé―, aunque muy reconfortante. Y lo mejor de todo, ¡me ha permitido conocerte! ―le sonreí al decir esto. Era cierto, el chaval era un poquito gruñón, pero me parecía un ser adorable a pesar de todo, ¡se puso colorado hasta las orejas con mis palabras!

―¡Calla, idiota! ―me espetó avergonzado.

―Lo malo es que apenas podré quedarme una hora más contigo ―me sentía un poco triste, apenas sabía nada del pequeño italiano y me hacía ilusión conocerlo más, pero ni siquiera sabía si nos volveríamos a encontrar―, entro a trabajar de nuevo a las cinco. ¿Crees que podrás regresar a tu casa sin problemas? ¿Vives muy lejos?

La cara de Lovi perdió todo el color de pronto. Su cara mostraba… preocupación diría yo, pero no estaba seguro. Quizás le había sentado mal la comida. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

―¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te vuelves a sentir mal? ―negó con la cabeza. Quizás también se sentía triste por no volver a verme―. ¿Entonces? ¡Ah, ya sé! Te sientes triste porque me tengo que ir con los niños y no puedo quedarme contigo.

―¡No digas tonterías! ―se molestó. Pues no estaría triste―. Es por otra cosa…

―¿Qué cosa? ¿Acaso no puedes contármela? ―le puse cara de pena.

Se había perdido. No lo quiso admitir, lo negó, pero era así. Se había perdido.

Al parecer Lovi acababa de llegar al país y no se había fijado en su calle, pero resulta que vivía en el centro y se había venido caminando desde allí, ¡eso es más de media hora andando! Traté de tranquilizarlo diciéndole que yo también vivía en el centro y que quizás conociera a su familia, aunque al único italiano que conocía era al señor Vargas. ¡Qué sorpresa al enterarme de que Lovi era el nieto de Rómulo! Por eso me resultaba familiar su cara.

―¿Lo conoces?

―Pues claro si yo… ―¿podría ser que el Antonio al que Lovi culpaba de su desgracia fuera yo? Tragué saliva con dificultad, tenía que enterarme de qué había hecho yo para que acabara discutiendo en su casa―… toda la ciudad sabe quién es, ha hecho muchas cosas interesantes por aquí. ¿Es con él con quien has discutido?

―Ajam…

―¿Y a qué se ha debido la discusión? Si puede saberse, claro…

―Comida alemana… ―me pareció oírle susurrar.

―¿Qué?

―¡Que quería que comiese asquerosa porquería alemana a la que denominan comida, pero que por nada del mundo pienso meterme en la boca! ¡Qué asco! ―Si mi amigo Gilbert llega a oírle decir esto le da tal puñetazo que lo tira de la silla… no puedo dejar que se acerque mucho a Gilbert si quiere conservar esa hermosa carita.

―No es para tanto…

―¡Sí que lo es! ―vaya, había conseguido que se enfadara de nuevo, no hago una a derechas con este chico―. ¡Y no te atrevas a decir lo contrario! Ni muerto me meto esa porquería en la boca. Se me revuelve el estómago de sólo pensar en ello. En fin, el caso es que quería que comiera de "eso", yo me enfadé y le monté un numerito ―me da que Gil ya le ha escuchado despotricar contra la comida alemana… ese numerito del que habla Lovi tiene que haberse producido en pleno almuerzo, cuando todos los del bloque nos reunimos en casa de Rómulo para comer. Lovi se golpeó la cabeza con el puño―. Ahora me mandará de vuelta a Italia… y mi madre se enfadará por haber dejado solo a Feliciano… y me pondrá de patitas en la calle… y tendré que vivir debajo de un puente… y… y…

No pude evitar reírme, Lovi estaba siendo demasiado dramático. Conociendo a su abuelo como lo conozco, lo más que recibirá será una llamada de atención y poco más.

―¿De qué demonios te estás riendo, bastardo?

―¿Cómo puedes ser tan exagerado y negativo? ¿No crees que todo se arreglaría con una simple disculpa?

―¡No pienso disculparme! ―es muy orgulloso―. Y mucho menos por eso.

―¿Aunque signifique acabar debajo de un puente como dices? ―bromeé.

―Aun así, de modo que no insistas más con lo mismo, pesado.

Ya sabía las razones de la discusión, pero ¿qué tenía que ver yo en todo ello? Seguía sin entenderlo.

―Y sólo por curiosidad, ¿qué tiene que ver el tal Antonio ese del que has hablado en todo esto? Porque no le veo relación ninguna ―traté de no sonar sospechoso.

―Me desperté tarde por su culpa, ¿cómo se puede ser tan idiota para tocar una puta guitarra de madrugada? ¿No sabe que molesta? ―pues parece que ya no podré volver a tocar la guitarra de madrugada―. Y encima resulta que el almuerzo de hoy tenía que hacerlo él, pero el muy idiota le cedió el turno a los alemanes patateros. Ahí lo tienes.

Vale, así todo tenía sentido… más o menos. Entiendo que me culpara por lo de la guitarra, pero yo no tengo culpa de que la comida alemana no le guste…

Ya era mi hora de regreso cuando salimos del restaurante, lo mejor era mandar a Lovi de vuelta con su abuelo en lugar de permitirle vagar por ahí sin rumbo. Hice señas a un taxi que se acercaba y aproveché para estrechar al pequeño italiano entre mis brazos, como si no lo fuese a ver de nuevo, él no se resistió.

―Ha sido un placer conocerte, Lovi ―ni siquiera se quejó cuando lo llamé así. Lo metí en el asiento trasero.

―¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces, bastardo?

―Mandarte a tu casa.

―Pe-pero… si no sé la dirección todavía…

―No te preocupes, él sí la sabe ―señalé al conductor―. Espero que volvamos a vernos ―le sonreí y cerré la puerta. Fui a la ventanilla del taxista, le di la dirección de nuestro bloque y diez euros, con eso sobraba.

Me aparté del taxi y me despedí con la mano hasta que desapareció de mi vista.

Saqué mi teléfono móvil del bolsillo y llamé a Rómulo.

― _Ciao_ , Toño ―sonaba preocupado―, ¿qué pasa, muchacho?

―Hola, Romu. Tengo entendido que se le ha perdido un nieto, ¿no?

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Me lo ha dicho él mismo. No se preocupe, acabo de mandarlo para casa en un taxi, no tardará en llegar.

―Cada día me sorprendes más, Antonio ―se rio, sonaba más relajado ahora que sabía que su nieto estaba en camino―. No sé cómo voy a agradecértelo.

―Bah, no es para tanto, pero… ―me acordé de lo preocupado que parecía Lovi cuando hablaba de lo que le pasaría al encontrarse con su abuelo y, no sé si sería porque él mismo me echaba las culpas, me sentí un poco culpable de su situación―… no lo regañe mucho… no ha tenido un buen día precisamente…

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Será mejor que sea él quien se lo cuente ―si le decía lo del desmayo seguro que volvía a preocuparse―. ¡Ah! Y… no le diga nada de mí ni de que le he llamado.

―No entiendo por qué, pero de acuerdo.  _Grazie_ , Toño.

―Hasta luego.

No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría Lovi cuando descubriera que yo era el Antonio al que culpaba de sus males, pero algo me decía que se alegraría de que nos volviésemos a ver, quizás fuera la cara de tristeza que puso al irse en el taxi…

Me pasé el resto de la tarde fantaseando con nuestro reencuentro y pensando en él, aquella carita tan mona no se me iba de la cabeza. Hubiera subido a verle en cuanto llegué a casa, pero me pareció demasiado precipitado.

Sin saber exactamente por qué, puedo decir que me sentía feliz. Cogí mi guitarra de debajo de la ventana y me recosté en la cama al igual que la noche anterior, pero en lugar de tocar una nana rasgué las cuerdas para obtener una melodía alegre, acorde con cómo me sentía. Unos golpes sonaron en mi techo.

―¡Deja ya la puta guitarrita de los cojones! ―dijo una voz.

Sin duda se trataba de Lovi, escucharlo protestar hizo que me sintiera todavía más contento y tocara con más intensidad.

El timbre de la puerta me interrumpió. ¿Acaso al pequeño italiano le molestaba tanto mi guitarra que había venido a quejarse en persona? Abrí con una enorme sonrisa en la cara que se desdibujó cuando vi a mis dos mejores amigos, Francis y Gilbert. No es que no quisiera verlos, pero me hacía ilusión que fuera Lovi.

―Menuda cara de decepción,  _mon_   _ami_ , ¿acaso esperabas a alguien más? ―Francis sonreía con picardía.

―No… ―mentí sin convicción―... es sólo que estoy un poco cansado.

―No, no, no, de eso nada, Toño, esta noche no hay cansancio que valga ―me dijo Gilbert entrando a la casa―. Vas a salir a beber con tus dos  _awesomes_  amigos. ¿Acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer? Y no me digas que dormir, porque no te consentiré que tires una noche de domingo en algo tan poco fabuloso como eso.

―Pero mañana tengo trabajo…

―Y nosotros también,  _cher_ , pero hace días que no te vemos, no puedes culparnos por querer pasar un buen rato contigo, ¿verdad?

Tenían razón, había estado tan ocupado trabajando toda la semana que apenas si nos habíamos visto. Me cambié de ropa, bajo la atenta mirada de Francis, y nos marchamos.

―Y bien,  _mon amour_  ―dijo Francis haciendo girar el vino de su copa―, ¿nos vas a decir a quién estabas esperando cuando hemos llegado?

―No esperaba a nadie.

―Pues por la canción que tocabas y la sonrisa que tenías al abrir la puerta cualquiera podría decir lo contrario ―Francis siempre ha sido muy perspicaz―. Que por cierto, deberías dejar de tocar la guitarra de madrugada, parece que  _au petit italien_  le resulta molesto.

―¿A quién?

―A uno de los nietos de Romu, Toño, ¿te acuerdas de que ayer llegaban desde Italia?

―Pobre Toni ―me echó un brazo por encima, dándome un par de palmaditas en la espalda―, con eso de trabajar tanto no está al día de lo que ha pasado en el edificio. Pero tranquilo,  _mon ami_ , que aquí el hermanito Francis y tu increíble amigo Gilbert te informarán de los últimos acontecimientos.

Iba a decirles que estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido más o menos, pero ni siquiera me dejaron hablar.

―Pues resulta que el italianito mayor no es más que un maldito mocoso idiota y gruñón que ha sido capaz de despreciar el magnífico almuerzo que mi  _awesome_  persona había preparado con tanto esmero ―sin duda estaba hablando de Lovi, sonreí al recordarlo, pero me molestaba que Gil lo insultara―. Niñato malcriado…

―Si hubieras visto cómo se puso, qué carácter… ―Francis rodó los ojos.

―Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el repollo, a ese crío lo que le hace falta es una buena hostia para que se le quite toda la tontería.

―Y luego su hermano nos pidió que lo disculpásemos, porque resulta que el chaval tiene tendencia a ser explosivo…

―Ese Feli sí que es un buen chico… ―le dio un largo trago a su jarra de cerveza―… Aaah... amable, simpático, divertido…

―¡Y una monada,  _mon amour_!

―Son completamente opuestos. Ya podría aprender de él ese gruñón…

Comenzaba a molestarme bastante que criticaran tantísimo a Lovi. Cada cual tiene su propia forma de ser, que guste o no a los demás es lo de menos.

―Pero ese pequeño gruñón también es una monada… Tendrías que verlo, Toni. Y además tiene un culito… ―creo que me sonrojé al pensar en el trasero de Lovi―… mmm, tan apretadito…

―No seas pervertido, Francis ―le espetó Gilbert.

―Una pena que lo pierda todo con ese carácter que tiene… ―le dio un trago a su vino y lo acabó, poniendo la copa sobre la mesa con un golpe seco―… sería divertido poder domar a esa fierecilla… ―continuó con un tono lascivo y media sonrisa. Ya no pude aguantar más.

―¡Joder, chicos, dejadlo ya! ―estallé poniéndome en pie. Los dos se asustaron.

―Toni,  _mon ami_ , ¿por qué te pones así?

―Porque no me gusta cómo estáis hablando de Lovi ―les solté―, puede que sea un poco gruñón y malhablado, pero es un chico adorable y no voy a permitir que lo sigáis criticando.

―¿Lovi?

―¿Chico… adorable?

Gil y Francis intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto para luego centrar toda su atención sobre mí.

―¿Estás hablando de  _le petit italien, mon ami_?

―¿Es que acaso lo conoces?

―No me digas que era a él a quien esperabas cuando nosotros llegamos.

―Eeeeeh…

―¡Pero cuéntanoslo todo,  _mon ami_!

Francis y Gil me agarraron por los hombros obligándome a sentarme de nuevo y a contarles todo lo que había ocurrido con Lovi.

―Así que  _le petit italien_  te ha robado el corazón ―concluyó Francis con emoción.

―Lovi no me ha robado nada, nos acabamos de conocer.

―Kesese… ―rio Gilbert―… Como tu más asombroso amigo opino que eso tiene toda la pinta de ser amor a primera vista… o al primer desmayo, como te apetezca llamarlo.

―¿Igual que el tuyo con Eli,  _mon ami_? Aunque ese más bien fue amor al primer sartenazo.

―¡Yo no estoy enamorado de esa marimacho!

―Claro que lo estás, Gil, acéptalo de una buena vez. Si es aparecer ella y disparársete el ego…

―Eso es porque soy sublime y me crezco delante de los demás.

―Sí, lo que tú digas ―añadió con sarcasmo―, pero como no te des prisa y hagas algo el sexi pelinegro de ojos violetas acabará reconquistándola.

―¡Ese estúpido señorito no tiene nada que hacer frente a mi asombrosa persona! ―golpeó la mesa con el puño.

―Bien, ya lo admitió ―dijo Francis orgulloso mientras Gilbert lo miraba confundido―. Ahora vamos contigo, Toni.

―Yo no tengo nada que admitir. Eso que decís de que Lovi me ha robado el corazón es producto de vuestra imaginación únicamente.

―Toni, tu mirada y la sonrisa que tenías mientras hablabas del  _petit italien_  no dejan lugar a dudas.

―No digáis tonterías, yo sólo quiero que seamos amigos. Además, a mí me gustan las mujeres.

― _L'amour_  no entiende de sexos, cariño ―Francis me acarició la cara con delicadeza―. Pero si de verdad no sientes nada por el italianito, como dices, no te importará que yo intente algo con él, ¿cierto?

La imagen de Francis junto a Lovi pasó por mi mente y sentí una especie de pellizco en la boca del estómago. Mi mente se nubló.

―No se te ocurra acercarte a Lovi ―dije con voz muy seria, extraña en mí.

―Bien, otro que lo admite. Tranquilízate,  _amour._  Al menos tu subconsciente no es tan lento como tú.

Eso último que me había dicho… ¿era bueno o malo? Con Francis nunca estoy seguro de si me está haciendo un cumplido o no… pero es mi amigo, lo que diga lo dirá por mi bien, eso seguro.

Me despedí de los chicos al llegar al primer piso de nuestro edificio. Francis me insistió varias veces en que entrara a tomar la última a su casa, pero por experiencia sé que "tomar la última" en el caso de Francis y Gil significa pimplarnos una botella entera de licor por cabeza.

Entré a casa reprimiendo todas las ganas de subir un piso más y hacerle una visita a Lovi para saber cómo se encontraba… aunque la una de la madrugada no es una buena hora para hacer visitas.

¡Pero las nueve y media de la mañana sí que lo es!

Vestido con mi uniforme de trabajo, el de la tienda de ropa, subí a casa de Rómulo, que me recibió con un buen apretón de manos seguido de un fuerte abrazo. Obviamente me preguntó por los motivos de una visita mía tan temprano, este hombre me conoce demasiado bien y sabe que me gusta apurar mis descansos hasta que llega la hora límite para llegar a tiempo.

―Feliciano, ve a llamar a tu hermano ―le dijo a su nieto menor, un chico igualito a Lovi pero con el pelo más claro y su particular rizo hacia el otro lado.

―¿Pa-Para qué,  _nonno_? ―dijo el chico con… ¿temor? ¿Por qué se asustaría? ―. Debe de estar dormido…

―Pues despiértalo ―la cara de Feliciano mostraba miedo― y le dices que yo te lo he pedido, que el vecino de abajo está aquí y pregunta por él.

―Pe-pe-pero… ―Feliciano no se movió, se limitó a mirarme confundido.

―¡Corre!

―¡Ve! ―con ese grito asustado salió corriendo por el pasillo.

El señor Vargas me comentó que Lovino no se levantaba de buen humor precisamente, lo que hizo que me planteara si había sido buena idea el hacer una visita a tan temprana hora… ¡pero tenía muchísimas ganas de verle y saber qué cara pondría cuando me viera! No se hizo de esperar mucho, Rómulo y yo charlábamos sobre mi atareado fin de semana cuando se interrumpió de pronto.

―Ya está aquí ―señaló hacia mi espalda.

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con su carita adormilada y aquellos hermosos ojos que se abrían de la sorpresa. Sonreí.


	5. El abuelo en acción

_Capítulo 5: El abuelo en acción_

POV Lovino

―¡Antonio!

Me quedé en estado de shock, el bastardo de Antonio era la última persona a la que esperaba encontrarme nada más levantarme.

―¡Hola, Lovi~! ―me saludó alegremente―. He venido para saber cómo te encontrabas después de lo de ayer.

Noté el flujo de sangre subiendo hasta mi cara, ¿cómo se le ocurre decir esa frase? ¿Es que no se da cuenta de lo jodidamente MAL que suena y lo fácil que es de malinterpretar?

―¿Acaso no me ves, bastardo, o es que te has vuelto ciego de repente? ―le grité―. Estoy perfectamente bien.

―Vee~… ¿qué es "lo de ayer",  _fratello_? ―ya se metió el idiota.

―¡NADA! ―le ladré.

―¿Pero cómo puedes decir que una lipotimia no es nada? ―mierda, parece que el bastardo idiota éste no sabe tener la boca cerradita―. ¡Pues menudo susto que me diste!

―¡¿Cómo que una lipotimia?! ―se sorprendió el viejo.

―¿Es que no le has dicho nada a tu abuelo?

Joder, seguro que el abuelo se cabreaba porque no le había contado nada, como si no estuviera ya bastante enfadado conmigo por lo del día anterior. Se acercó a mí muy serio. Yo cerré los ojos y me encogí esperando un golpe por su parte, pero éste no llegó, en su lugar me vi atrapado entre los fuertes y asfixiantes brazos del viejo.

―¿Por qué tienes que ser tan orgulloso y cerrado? ―me dijo mientras frotaba su barbilla contra mi cabeza y yo intentaba apartarlo con escaso éxito, ¡menuda fuerza que tiene!―. Sólo consigues que me preocupe…

―Chi…giiiiiiii…

Mientras que estaba aprisionado en el abrazo de oso del viejo, Feliciano se acercó al bastardo.

―Perdone, ¿me podría decir lo que es una lipotimia, señor vecino de abajo?

―Me llamo Antonio ―le respondió éste tan sonriente como siempre―. Y tú debes de ser Feli… ¡Me han hablado mucho de ti! ―¿quién le ha hablado a este bastardo de mi hermano? Y más importante, ¿POR QUÉ?

El maldito bastardo atrapó al idiota de Feliciano entre sus zarpas, lo que hizo que me pusiera nervioso y me enojara, ¿por qué demonios lo abraza? ¿Es que no puede dar la mano como todo el mundo?

Un momento… ¿el idiota de mi hermano ha llamado a Antonio "vecino de abajo"? Sí, de hecho me ha despertado porque el imbécil de abajo quería verme… ¡Será cabrón! Si es que recién levantado mi mente funciona al mismo ritmo que la de Feliciano, ¿cómo he podido no darme cuenta antes?

Conseguí liberarme por fin del agarre del abuelo (familia de lapas) y separé a mi hermano del bastardo para encararme con él, si creía que se iba a burlar de Lovino Vargas como le diera la gana la llevaba bien clara.

―¡Maldito bastardo mentiroso! ―le grité―. Así que tú eres el imbécil que vive abajo, te habrás divertido de lo lindo jodiéndome y encima riéndote de mí en toda mi cara.

―¿Y por qué iba a hacer yo eso, Lovi? ―ladeó la cabeza y me puso ojitos… ¡Arg! ¿Cómo coño pone esa cara de pena? Maldito bastardo, me saca de quicio.

―¡Como si no lo supieras, idiota! ―se rascó la nuca, ¡menudo imbécil! Sí que sabía de lo que hablaba, tan sólo se estaba haciendo el sueco fingiendo que no… Se pasó toda la tarde anterior sabiendo que había sido el culpable de que yo acabara desmayado en la playa… ¡y no tuvo cojones para confesarlo! ―. ¡Y me llamo LOVINO!

―Lovino ―intervino el abuelo―, por lo que tengo entendido Antonio te encontró perdido ―¡que yo NO me perdí!― y te mandó de vuelta a casa, deberías mostrarle un poco de agradecimiento, ¿no te parece?

Agaché la cabeza y me crucé de brazos. Sí, quizás debiera darle las gracias al bastardo… pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por enmendar una situación que él mismo había provocado? ¡Ja! ¡Ni de coña!

El abuelo optó por dejarnos a solas llevándose a Feliciano a la cocina con la excusa de preparar el desayuno. El bastardo de Antonio aprovechó entonces para acercarse a mí, mucho. De hecho estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que me sujetó el mentón con suavidad obligándome a levantar la mirada hacia sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes.

―No hace falta que me agradezcas nada, Lovi ―dijo con voz ronca y sensual mientras me sonreía. Me quedé mirándolo embobado como un idiota demasiado tiempo. Me sonrojé.

―¡Pu-Pues claro que no, imbécil! ―lo empujé con violencia―. Ni que fuera a hacerlo, ¿qué te has creído? Y me llamo Lovino, estúpido.

Parecía que por fin algo de lo que hacía conseguía afectarle al bastardo. La expresión de constante felicidad que lo solía acompañar se borró de su cara siendo sustituida por una de completa tristeza. ¿Pero por qué tristeza? Debería enfadarse, no entristecerse.

Fruncí el ceño, me crucé de brazos y le volví la cara al muy bastardo. No quería mirarlo a los ojos, con esa cara de pena que estaba poniendo acabaría consiguiendo que le diera las gracias por su ayuda y que encima lo perdonara por haberse burlado de mí… ¡o que admitiera que no fue culpa suya lo que me pasó!

¡Joder! Parecía que de sus ojos salían rayitos de pena que chocaban contra mí para que lo mirara e hiciera lo que quería… Era una batalla perdida, me veía incapaz de resistir… Tenía que pensar rápido en algo para que no se saliera con la suya…

―¿A dónde se supone que vas con esa ropa? ―punto para Lovino y su buen gusto para vestir―. Pareces un vendedor de biblias ambulante.

¡Conseguido! El bastardo desvió la mirada hacia su indumentaria y aquellos malditos rayos oculares que me pinchaban cesaron.

―¿Un vendedor de biblias? ¿En serio? ―dijo divertido, parecía que la tristeza se le había pasado y volvía a su carácter alegre y sonriente―. Pues es mi uniforme de trabajo.

―¿Cómo coño vas a corretear a los críos en la playa con esa ropa?

―¿Playa? ―¿otra vez haciéndose el sueco o es que tanto sol le ha fundido las pocas neuronas que le deben quedar a su estúpido cerebro? ―. Nooooo… ―dijo alegremente como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo tremendamente obvio―… Hoy no trabajo en la playa sino en una tienda de ropa que…

―¡Toni! ―se escuchó una voz femenina que entraba por las ventanas abiertas del patio y el sonido lejano de un timbre―. ¡Toooooniiiiiiiii! ¿Ya te has vuelto a quedar dormido?

El bastardo corrió hacia la ventana y se asomó por ella, adoptando una postura muy sugerente… ¿por qué cojones se inclina así sobre el alféizar? Esos pantalones entallados no dejaban mucho lugar a la imaginación… ¿Y qué demonios hacía yo mirándole la retaguardia? Mierda, me volví a sonrojar, como no.

―¡Emma! ―¿esa belleza era quien lo llamaba? ―. Aquí arriba ―agitó el brazo varias veces haciendo que el movimiento se transmitiera a través de su perfecta espalda… (¿pero qué es lo que digo?)

―¿Qué estás haciendo ahí arriba? Date prisa y baja ya, que vamos a llegar tarde ―le regañó.

―¡Vooooy! ―se metió para adentro. Giré mi sonrojada cara antes de que él se volviera, sólo esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo había estado mirando. Se me acercó de nuevo, con su típica sonrisa―. Bueno, Lovi…

―Me llamo Lovino ―le corregí.

―… no me puedo quedar más tiempo, ¡el deber me llama! ―cuánto énfasis y alegría por trabajar―. Pero vendré a verte sin falta esta tarde.

―Puedes ahorrarte la visita, bastardo.

Como toda respuesta él se rio y me revolvió el pelo antes de marcharse. ¿Qué demonios significaba aquel gesto, que me haría caso o que haría lo que le diera la real gana? Me dejó un tanto desconcertado.

Me senté en la ventana y observé al bastardo atravesar el patio acompañado por Emma. Charlaban muy animados y sonrientes… y también muy pegados, más cuando Antonio le echó el brazo por encima a la rubia y la acercó más a él. Sentí una especie de presión en el estómago. Joder, ¿por qué se tiene que pegar tanto a ella? ¿Ese maldito español no sabe respetar el espacio personal? O podría ser que fueran pareja, la complicidad entre ellos era palpable…

―¿Ya se ha marchado Antonio?

Di un respingo y me levanté del alféizar. Estaba un poco sonrojado, pero no quería que el abuelo supiera que no le había quitado el ojo de encima a sus inquilinos mientras salían.

―Hace un momento ―le respondí. Él chasqueó la lengua.

―Vaya, necesitaba comentarle una cosa. En fin, ya lo haré en otro momento.

El abuelo vino hacia mí y me echó el brazo por encima de los hombros, era inútil gastar mi energía tratando de apartarme, así que se lo permití, por pereza nada más, conste, no porque necesitara un contacto humano que aliviara la presión que continuaba en mi estómago.

―Bien, Lovino, prepárate…

El tono frío de la voz del abuelo y la manera de la que me apretaba el hombro despejaron mi mente de todo pensamiento que no fuera el mal presentimiento que tenía. Entorné los ojos para mirarlo, su sonrisa torcida me provocó escalofríos. Tragué saliva despacio.

― ¿P-p-p-para qué, abuelo? ―pregunté nervioso comenzando a sudar frío.

―Nos vamos al médico para que te hagan una revisión completa.

No me gustan los médicos, tienen una extraña y enfermiza obsesión con ponerme dolorosas y gigantescas inyecciones argumentando que velan por mi salud. Y el abuelo lo sabe.

―Pe-pero… pero si estoy perfectamente, ¿no… n-no lo ves? No me ha pasado nada…

―Uno no se desmaya así porque sí. ¡Nos vamos al médico y no hay más discusión que valga!

―¡NO!

Yo no quería discutir nada, simplemente me negaba a visitar a un maldito matasanos que me agujereara el cuerpo con sus agujas de diez centímetros. Quise huir, pero para mi desgracia el abuelo me tenía bien sujeto por el hombro impidiendo cualquier clase de alejamiento. Me revolví varias veces tratando de zafarme hasta que de pronto el viejo, ni me explico cómo porque fue muy rápido, me levantó y me cargó sobre su hombro como si fuera un vulgar saco de patatas.

―¡CHIGIIIIII! ¡Suéltame, que me vas a caer! ¡No quiero ir al médico!

Hubiera pataleado, pero no quería golpear al abuelo, que además me sujetaba con fuerza, y mucha, las piernas. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y yo aumenté el volumen de mis protestas. Feliciano entró al salón desconcertado.

―Ve~…  _Nonno_ , ¿qué le estás haciendo a mi  _fratello_?

―¡Feliciano! ―le grité con esfuerzo, no es fácil levantar la cabeza cuando todo tu torso lucha contra la gravedad―. ¡No te quedes ahí parado mirando como un idiota y ven a ayudarme, joder!

―Feliciano, quédate aquí, tu hermano y yo no tardaremos mucho en regresar. Luego nos iremos a ver la ciudad.

El maldito estúpido se quedó donde estaba con su cara de alelado y diciéndonos adiós con la mano, ¡no me hizo ni puto caso!

El abuelo me demostró la magnífica forma física en la que se encontraba al bajar las escaleras conmigo a cuestas sin llegar a cansarse siquiera. Yo seguía con mis protestas, que fueron ignoradas olímpicamente.

― _Aspetta, nonno, per favore!_

―No te entiendo, Lovino~ ―me dijo con voz cantarina, aparte de ignorar mis quejas se hace el tonto conmigo.

Cuando íbamos por el rellano del segundo piso, el cabeza de tulipán salió de su casa. El abuelo lo saludó amablemente, como si llevarme encima fuese lo más normal del mundo. El rubio puso un gesto que decía claramente "Dios, dónde coño estoy metido", pero después se le dibujó una especie de sonrisa, sacó su móvil del bolsillo y lo mantuvo frente a mí mientras bajaba las escaleras detrás de nosotros.

―¿Qué mierda haces con ese maldito teléfono,  _Harry Potter_? ―moví los brazos intentando quitárselo, asunto difícil cuando vas bocabajo a la espalda de alguien que baja escaleras.

― Reírme de un niño pequeño llorón, idiota, grosero y malcriado…

―¡Serás cabrón, maldito tulipán de los cojones! ―hice muchos aspavientos para quitarle el móvil al rubiales, pero sólo conseguí que me echara varias miradas de desprecio y se riera más de mí.

Al llegar al rellano del primer piso el abuelo se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar por delante al tulipán gigante, que me dedicó una última mirada burlona antes de desaparecer de mi vista. Yo renové mis protestas y, viendo que estaban siendo ignoradas nuevamente, entré en el modo desesperado, adiós a mi orgullo.

―Abuelo,  _nonno, per favore_  ―me agarré a su camisa con fuerza a la altura de la cintura, lo que iba a decir era demasiado humillante y me estaba costando horrores soltarlo―, si es lo que quieres te pido perdón por todo lo que dije e hice ayer, de verdad que te pido perdón ―cerré los ojos con fuerza, unas lagrimillas rebeldes clamaban por salir de ellos, pero no lo permitiría, a suficiente humillación me estaba sometiendo ya―. ¡Castígame como quieras, pero no así, por favor!

El abuelo se detuvo. Por un momento pensé que había aceptado mis disculpas y que desecharía la idea de ir al médico, pero nada más alejado de la realidad, en lugar de bajarme de su hombro llamó a un timbre. Estábamos en el patio, la única vivienda que había era la de la húngara buenorra. Ella fue la que nos recibió.

―¡Hola, Romu! ―por el tono de su voz daba la impresión de que no le resultaba raro que mi abuelo me llevara como un saco de asquerosas patatas―. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

― _Ciao, bella_  ―cerró la puerta tras de sí y me descargó por fin. Me sentí un poco mareado por el repentino cambio de posición―, aquí te traigo a un paciente revoltoso. Necesita una revisión completa.

¿La húngara era el médico? Por alguna razón aquello me tranquilizaba…

―Muy bien ―respondió Elizaveta con cara maliciosa vistiendo sus manos con unos guantes de látex blancos que dieron un chasquido cuando se los colocó bien. Mi tranquilidad se fue por donde había venido. Tragué saliva despacio―. Sentaos. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa para que me lo traigas a mí?

―¡No me pasa nada! ―me apresuré a contestar mientras el abuelo me obligaba a sentarme en una silla y me sujetaba por los hombros evitando una posible huida.

―Ayer se desmayó, al parecer con una lipotimia.

―¡Pero ya estoy bien! La chica que me atendió me lo dijo, si no pregúntaselo al idiota de tu inquilino español, que estaba delante y también lo oyó…

Me callé de repente, Eli puso un maletín negro y grande sobre la mesa y comenzó a rebuscar en su interior. Era la inyección, seguro, estaba buscando una puta jeringuilla hipoalergénica de esas que te taladran la piel hasta llegar al hueso.

―¡Aquí está! ―sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba.

Sacó algo alargado. Cerré los ojos por instinto, esperando el doloroso pinchazo…

La húngara me levantó un párpado y me cegó con… ¡la luz de la linternita que había sacado! Pues resultó que al final no era una jeringuilla. Hizo lo mismo con el otro ojo. Luego me metió un palo en la boca y me obligó a decir "aaah"; me auscultó; martilleó mis rodillas; me tomó la tensión. Apuntó los datos en una pequeña libreta.

―Dame tu dedo ―me dijo agarrando mi dedo corazón con fuerza y le acercó un aparato de color negro que me dio un picotazo.

―¡AY! ―retiré la mano―. ¡MALDITA ZORRA HIJA DE PU…!

¡PAM!

Una sartén me golpeó en la cabeza, ¿de dónde coño había salido tan de repente? Me encogí en el sitio llevándome las manos al incipiente chichón que iba a aparecer, casi podría decir que veía las estrellas.

―Ya te advertí que tuvieras cuidado con Eli ―me susurró el abuelo al oído.

―¿Has desayunado? ―dijo la "profesional" doctora mirando el aparatito que me había pinchado (ya sabía yo que alguna maldita aguja me tenía que atravesar la piel).

―¡No! ―le respondí enfadado. Apuntó en su libreta.

―¿Te duele algo? ―debía de estar de broma la muy pedazo de zorra. La fulminé con la mirada.

―La cabeza.

―¿Desde hace mucho?

―Desde que  _cierta húngara_  que se hace llamar médico me dio un sartenazo hace cosa de un par de minutos ―le espeté. Ella siguió anotando como si nada.

―¿Algo más?

―¿El dedo? ―se lo levanté, más por hacerle el gesto que por el dolor en sí. No me gusta ser grosero con las mujeres, pero ésta estaba logrando que tirara por tierra mis principios con respecto a ellas, no sé si sería por el hecho de ser médico o por otra cosa.

El abuelo me dio una colleja. Por su parte la húngara me miró entrecerrando los ojos y acercando peligrosamente su mano al mango de la sartén que yacía sobre la mesa.

―¡Muy bien! ―miró sus anotaciones y sonrió ampliamente, esta vez con una sonrisa sincera y muy linda―. En vista de las pruebas que le he hecho le puedo decir, Romu, que a su nieto no le pasa absolutamente nada, está sano como una lechuga.

―¿Lo ves? ―me crucé de brazos―. Ya te lo había dicho.

El viejo me ignoró… una vez más.

―No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso, me quitas un peso enorme de encima ―se acercó a Elizaveta y le dio un beso en la mejilla―.  _Grazie mille, bella._

El abuelo me agarró del brazo y salimos de casa de la húngara.

―¿Ves como no ha sido para tanto? ―me sonrió el viejo revolviéndome el cabello.

―¡Déjame! ―me quejé apartándole la mano―. Para ti es muy fácil de decir, ni te han perforado el dedo ni han estado a punto de partirte en dos la cabeza.

―¡Pero qué exagerado eres! ―el abuelo se rio atrayéndome en un abrazo y me besó la frente (agh, mira que llega a ser pegajoso)―. Venga, subamos a desayunar, que Feliciano debe estar ya cansado de esperarnos. ¡Y después nos iremos de turismo por la ciudad!

Yuju… qué mañana tan  _fantástica._

* * *

El bastardo español no apareció en toda la tarde, al contrario de lo que había dicho. Al parecer se tomó en serio el último comentario que le hice. No es que me importara que no apareciera, ni que lo estuviera esperando, ¡por supuesto que no! Es sólo que me molesta que la gente te diga que va a hacer algo y luego se pasen sus propias palabras por el forro.

En fin…

Con la tranquilidad y la comodidad de tener el sofá del salón para mí solo me dediqué a pasar de un canal a otro en la televisión, porque no había nada que ver, menuda mierda de programación española, tantos canales y ni un solo programa decente… Debería buscarme algún hobby como Feliciano, que jugueteaba alegremente con los materiales de pintura (caballete, lienzos, óleos…) que el abuelo le había comprado aquella misma tarde, ¡qué generoso!

Vale, supongo que si yo fuera a estudiar algo el viejo también se estiraría conmigo.

Y hablando de él, llevaba encerrado en su despacho hablando por teléfono (asuntos de negocios) desde que volvió de comprar los materiales con Feliciano. Yo no les acompañé, no, tuve suficientes paseos con la sesión matutina de turismo, en la que nos recorrimos todo el casco antiguo, suerte que es relativamente pequeño… pero no por ello menos agotador. Para la próxima el abuelo ya nos ha amenazado (yo al menos lo tomo como tal) con que visitaremos los museos y monumentos de interés en los que no hemos entrado… sin comentarios…

El timbre interrumpió mi ardua labor de búsqueda de entretenimiento televisivo. Le grité a Feliciano para que abriera la puerta, pero nada, estaría tan inmerso en su mundo mágico-fantástico de pintura y colores que ni me oía, o bien se habría colocado sin querer con el disolvente, cosa que no me extrañaría en lo más mínimo y que también le haría estar en su mundo mágico-fantástico…

Me tocó a mí abrir la puerta, como siempre.

―¡Hola, Lovi~!

Un español sonriente y pesado me saludaba desde el otro lado del marco. Estuve tentado de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

―¿Qué se te ha perdido por aquí arriba, bastardo?

―¿Perdido? ―ladeó la cabeza―. No se me ha perdido nada… He venido a verte, esta mañana te dije que lo haría.

―Son más de las nueve, dijiste que vendrías por la tarde.

―Todavía no es de noche ―maldito español bastardo con respuesta para todo―. No he subido antes porque me acabo de despertar de la siesta… una muy larga. ¿Me has estado esperando?

―Pff, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer ―me crucé de de brazos e hinché las mejillas―. Además, ¿para qué iba a querer verte? Por culpa de tu maldita bocaza a mi abuelo no se le ocurrió nada mejor que llevarme con la húngara loca de abajo para que me hiciera una revisión médica.

―¿En serio? ¿Y qué tal fue?

―Me hizo esto ―le saqué el dedo, que se había tornado parte morado― y además me dio un sartenazo la muy…

―Oh, pobrecito ―me cortó acariciándome la cabeza como si fuera una puta mascota―. Siento mucho que lo hayas pasado mal.

―¡No me toques, idiota! ―le aparté la mano enfadado―. ¿A qué demonios has venido?

―¿Pero no te lo he dicho ya? A verte, esta mañana te dije que lo haría.

―Pues ya me has visto, ahora largo.

Fui a cerrar la puerta, pero él lo impidió sujetándola con la mano y entrando.

―Oye, espera, ¿habéis cenado ya?

―¿Y a ti qué te importa?

― _Bonsoir, mes amis!_  ―el francés pervertido apareció por detrás del bastardo―. ¿Ya estáis listos?

―¿Listos para qué? ―le pregunté.

―¿Cómo que para qué? Toni,  _mon cher_ , ¿todavía no les has avisado de los planes para esta noche? ―el franchute rodó los ojos.

―Eso estaba haciendo ahora mismo, Fran ―se rascó la nuca y sonrió con cara de bobo.

―No me digas que te has despertado ahora de la siesta ―el bastardo asintió―.  _Mon_   _Dieu_ , si es que eso de obligarte a ti mismo a trabajar tanto no puede ser bueno ―el pervertido entró en el apartamento sin pedir siquiera permiso―. En fin, voy a avisar a Romu.

―¡Eh, tú! ―le grité. El francés se detuvo y giró la cabeza―. ¿A dónde te crees que vas? ¡Mi abuelo está ocupado!

―Ya verás como se desocupa rápido. ¡Romu!

El francés reanudó su marcha hacia el despacho de mi abuelo berreando su nombre. Yo me quedé donde estaba con una vena palpitando peligrosamente en mi sien, ¿es que en esta casa todo el mundo entra cuando le da la gana?

―Venga, Lovi ―me dijo el bastardo―, avisa a Feli y preparaos para salir.

―¿Para salir a dónde? ¡Hoy es lunes!

―Ve~ ¿Alguien me ha llamado? ―a buenas horas viene a aparecer el idiota de mi hermano, cuando lo llamo yo se hace el sordo pero cuando otro habla de él bien que se entera―. ¡Hola, Antonio!

―Sí, idiota, te llamé yo hace como una hora para que vinieras a abrir la puerta, pero me ignoraste.

―No te oí,  _fratello_.

―Ya…

―Qué bien que hayas aparecido, Feli, ahora mismo le estaba diciendo a Lovi que te avisara y os prepararais para salir…

―¡¿Para salir a dónde?! ―comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

―¡De tapas! ―dijo el abuelo apareciendo junto al francés―. Venga chicos, preparaos que nos están esperando todos los demás.

Feliciano corrió hacia su habitación. Yo en cambio me quedé de brazos cruzados frente al abuelo y los otros dos. No me apetecía tener que soportar la compañía de todos los idiotas inquilinos del abuelo, empezando por la de los dos que tenía delante y terminando por la de la "doctora sartenazos".

―¿Es obligatorio?

―Te llevaré igual que esta mañana si es necesario ―me amenazó el viejo.

No me quedó más remedio que obedecer.

Joder, dos días, llevaba dos putos días escasos en España y el abuelo no había parado de obligarme a hacer cosas que no quería: lo de la comida alemana (vale, eso me lo salté y monté un numerito), lo del médico, la visita turística por la ciudad y ahora lo de salir con todo el rebaño de su bloque. No sé cómo a mi madre le cae tan mal, ¡si son tal para cual!

El sonriente bastardo de Antonio era el único que me esperaba cuando regresé al salón, el abuelo, Feliciano y el francés se habían marchado ya hacia el bar. No sé cómo pretendía el viejo llevarme a cuestas si me negaba cuando él ya se ha largado.

―¿Por qué no te vas tú? ―dije esperando librarme de la reunión―. Yo te alcanzo en un momento.

―Tu abuelo ya me lo ha advertido. Me ha dicho que no me vaya de aquí sin ti y que si te niegas a venir te lleve conmigo a rastras si hace falta, que esta mañana él ya lo hizo para llevarte con Eli―apreté los puños con fuerza al recordarlo, qué vergüenza―. Venga, Lovi, que lo pasaremos bien ―me tendió su mano.

―¡ES LOVINO!

Resoplé enfadado y salí de casa por delante de él. Me alcanzó en el patio y caminamos hacia el bar de tapas donde estaban los demás. Por suerte para mí el sitio estaba cerca, porque al bastardo parecía que le hubieran dado cuerda, no se calló ni un momento durante todo el camino. Por lo visto el abuelo le comentó algo de nuestro paseíto matutino por la ciudad y se dedicó a hablarme de los sitios emblemáticos. No le presté mucha atención, había tenido suficiente con visitarlos a la fuerza.

―¡Venga, tardones! ―nos regañó Emma con los brazos en jarras desde la puerta del local―. Que el camarero ha pasado ya tres veces, ¡tres!

Entramos al interior donde todos estaban ya sentados. Mi hermano, justo entre los dos hermanos patateros, charlaba con ambos de forma animada (¿por qué tiene que ser el maldito rey de la simpatía y hacerse amigo de todo el mundo?). El abuelo estaba al lado del gabacho, con el que compartía una sonrisa ladina… me da que hablaban de sus conquistas. El tulipán parecía estar en su mundo, bueno, concretamente viendo algo muy divertido en su teléfono móvil porque no dejaba de reírse, ni de echarme miraditas cada dos por tres… creo que tengo una ligera idea de lo que veía en la pantalla.

Me acomodé al lado de Emma, que se sentó junto a su hermano y trató de echar un vistazo a aquello que lo mantenía tan entretenido. El bastardo se fue hacia la barra en lugar de sentarse a la mesa, y eso que se suponía que teníamos mucha prisa por pedir.

―¿Y Elizaveta? ―me fijé que la húngara no estaba presente, una pena, porque aunque estuviera un poco loca (por no decir mucho) la chica alegraba la vista―. ¿Nos regañas por tardar y ella no ha aparecido todavía?

―Es que Eli no viene hoy ―me respondió Emma ―, le toca guardia en el hospital esta noche.

―Aam…

Sólo espero que a sus otros pacientes no les rompa la cabeza a sartenazos.

―¡Para ti! ―el siempre sonriente Antonio me sorprendió poniéndome delante de los ojos un vaso ancho lleno hasta arriba de una bebida rojiza―. Espero que te guste el tinto de verano.

―Eh… ah… ―agarré el frío vaso y mis dedos rozaron con los de él. Sentí un escalofrío que me recorrió el cuerpo entero, sin duda causado por la baja temperatura del cristal (¿por qué iba a ser si no?), pero por alguna razón desconocida también noté que mis mejillas se sonrojaron. Aparté la mirada de sus ojos―. Gracias…

Antonio amplió un poco más su sonrisa, bebió un trago de su bebida, también tinto de verano, y tomó asiento entre el abuelo y yo.

La nuestra era, sin duda, la mesa más ruidosa del lugar. Algunos clientes nos echaban miradas reprobatorias, pandilla de aguafiestas, ¡ni que les estuviéramos molestando! Sí, lo reconozco, me lo estaba pasando bien cenando en compañía de aquel grupo tan variopinto. Al contrario de lo que me pasaba cuando salía en Italia con Feliciano y sus amigos (a los que no les caía bien ni ellos a mí, pero a los que estaba obligado a aguantar por orden de mi madre) me sentía más o menos integrado, y eso que yo sólo me limité a escuchar las conversaciones de unos y otros sin intervenir, a no ser que me preguntaran directamente.

Quienes se mantuvieron un poco al margen del resto durante un buen rato fueron el abuelo y el bastardo de Antonio, que conversaban entre ellos mostrando un semblante serio nada común en ambos (aunque Antonio sonreía levemente de vez en cuando). Recordé que por la mañana el abuelo había dicho que necesitaba comentarle algo a su inquilino, pero ¿qué clase de asuntos se traía entre manos ese par para estar tan serios y ajenos a los demás? Habían logrado despertar mi curiosidad.

―¿Qué tendrán que hablar tanto esos dos? ―le comentó en voz baja el tulipán a su hermana. Pues no fui el único que se percató de la extraña actitud―. Espero que no sea de una subida del alquiler.

―Hermanito, ¿qué sentido tendría que Romu hablara de eso únicamente con Antonio siendo un asunto que nos concierne a todos y estando prácticamente todos aquí presentes?

―Como si no lo supieras, tu  _amiguito_  ―puso especial énfasis y odio en la palabra "amiguito"― es el perrito faldero de nuestro casero, que cuenta con él para prácticamente todo, hasta para tomar decisiones.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien decir que el abuelo necesitara la opinión de otra persona para tomar decisiones, siempre se había caracterizado por ser un tiburón ajeno a valoraciones que no fueran las suyas. Claro que también reconoció que Antonio lo convenció con su idea de alquilar los apartamentos a los extranjeros… quizás empezaba a volverse senil.

―Niñato ―me dijo el tulipán, si no hubiésemos estado dentro de un bar cenando habría hecho que se arrepintiera por llamarme con una palabra tan despectiva―, ¿tú qué sabes del tema?

―Yo nada, ¿por qué tendría que saber algo? Sólo llevo dos días aquí y los asuntos del viejo NO me interesan en lo más mínimo ―crucé los brazos y me incliné un poco hacia el tulipán entrecerrando los ojos―. Y aunque supiera algo, ¿por qué demonios tendría que contártelo a ti?

―Por nada,  _miedosito_ , por nada…

Mi cara se coloreó de rojo hasta las orejas de furia. El maldito tulipán repeinado estaba tratando de extorsionarme con algo tan vergonzoso como lo ocurrido esa mañana, ¡será cabrón! Al ver mi rostro el rubio me dedicó una sonrisa torcida antes de girar la cabeza hacia el alemán para participar de la conversación de éste.

_Che palle!_

Hinchando los cachetes y resoplando, volví la cara hacia el otro lado.

La misteriosa conversación del abuelo y el bastardo había finalizado. Antonio había recuperado su resplandeciente sonrisa y asentía mientras el abuelo, riendo, le daba palmaditas en la espalda para después levantarse y alejarse de la mesa.

―¿Qué te pasa, Lovi? ―el bastardo clavó su mirada esmeralda en mi cara―. Estás tan rojo que pareces un tomate…

―Nada ―gruñí. Él se rio―. ¿De qué hablabas con mi abuelo para estar tan serio?

―¿Eh…? Pues…

No me llegó a contestar.

El francés le estaba dando toquecitos impacientes en el hombro y desvió su atención hacia él, yo también. Miraba hacia la barra sin apartar la vista mientras el albino, que también tenía la vista fija en la misma dirección, le daba golpecitos de la misma forma a él y a su hermano. Movido por la curiosidad, giré mi cabeza en busca de aquello que los mantenía tan absortos.

No me lo podía creer, hasta me froté los ojos. La mandíbula me podría haber llegado al suelo de la sorpresa. Allí junto a la barra se encontraba el abuelo, con la sonrisa más radiante que jamás le había visto, LIGANDO con dos mujeres algo más jóvenes que él, no con una ¡SINO CON DOS! Y encima parecía que le estaba yendo bien porque ambas se reían con lo que les estaba contando, ¡¿cómo demonios lo hace?!

Las dos mujeres se fueron hacia la puerta y el viejo se acercó a la mesa.

―¡Son recién divorciadas que no quieren compromiso! ―exclamó cerrando el puño y encogiendo el brazo en señal de éxito.

Todos salvo el macho patatas y el tulipán, que parecían sentir vergüenza ajena, lo jalearon. Y el idiota de Feliciano… miraba al viejo con esa sonrisilla boba que ponía cuando no se enteraba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

―Bueno, chavales, hay dos bellas damas esperándome así que me despido. Por cierto, la cena de hoy corre de mi cuenta ―volvieron a jalearlo, el tulipán incluido esta vez (será rácano, jalea por no pagar)―. ¡Lovino! ―me lanzó unas llaves que yo cogí al vuelo―. Cuida de tu hermano y cierra bien la puerta.  _Ci vediamo!_

Y se marchó con sus dos conquistas.

No pude salir de mi asombro por lo que había presenciado en lo que restó de noche, había confirmado con mis propios ojos que aquellas historias a las que tanta alusión hacía mi madre sobre el comportamiento de mi abuelo eran ciertas. Me encantaría ver su cara cuando se enterara de que su pequeño querubín en persona había tenido el placer de estar presente para confirmarlo. Porque se enteraría, de eso no me cabía ninguna duda, el bocazas de Feliciano se lo contaría a la primera de cambio en cuanto llamara por teléfono. Lo malo es que, conociéndola como la conozco, seguro que me culparía a mí por haber permitido que mi hermano viera al abuelo en acción.

Regresamos a casa en cuanto nos acabamos las bebidas. Feliciano fue todo el camino revoloteando alrededor de su nuevo mejor amigo, el macho patatas; Emma y su hermano iban los más adelantados charlando entre ellos; yo avanzaba justo detrás del grupo formado por el francés, el albino y el bastardo de Antonio. Este último me instó varias veces a caminar junto a ellos, pero yo me negué todas ellas, prefería mantenerme a una distancia prudencial de sus dos amigotes, que iban recordando algunas de las conquistas más memorables de mi señor abuelo, lo que me dio a entender que la escena de aquella noche era de todo menos nueva.

De vuelta en el bloque, cada cual se fue metiendo en sus respectivos apartamentos conforme pasábamos, pues todos rechazamos la propuesta del gabacho de continuar con la "fiesta" en su casa, aunque su coleguita el albino lo hizo más que nada obligado por la mirada asesina que le dedicó su hermano.

―Espero que esta noche no se te ocurra dar otra sesión con tu guitarrita, bastardo ―le advertí a Antonio antes de que se metiera en su piso―, porque te juro que como la escuche…

―Tranquilo, Lovi~ ―me cortó―, aunque me haya pasado la tarde entera durmiendo todavía tengo bastante sueño que recuperar. Además, no quiero volver a ser el culpable de que pases una noche sin dormir y que te molestes conmigo por ello.

―¡Más te vale!

―Que sí, que sí. ¡Buenas noches! ―me revolvió el pelo de forma cariñosa con una mano y antes de que pudiera protestar por ello cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Joder, qué silencioso se quedó todo de repente. Subí los escalones que me separaban de la casa del abuelo muy rápido y de dos en dos, pero no porque estuviera acojonado, sino porque Feliciano me estaba esperando para entrar, sentado en el suelo y encogido de miedo, por cierto. Le bastó verme para enganchárseme del cuello y no soltarme hasta que estuvimos en el interior del apartamento.

Pero no me iba a librar del idiota de mi hermano tan fácilmente esa noche. Ya estaba acostado, que no dormido, cuando oí unos golpecitos en la puerta de mi habitación y vi que ésta se abría. Con la luz que entraba por la ventana pude distinguir bajo el marco a Feliciano abrazando una almohada como si de un peluche se tratara.

―Vee~  _fratello_ , ¿estás dormido?

―¿Qué quieres, idiota? ―la pregunta era un poco estúpida y redundante porque ya sabía a lo que había venido.

―¿Puedo dormir contigo? ―acerté.

―No.

― _Per favore!_  ―añadió suplicante.

―¡Te he dicho que no, idiota! ¡Largo!

―Pero… pero… ―por el tono de su voz sabía que sus ojos estarían cargaditos de lágrimas aunque no los estuviera viendo―… es que me da miedo dormir solo…y… y…

―Estas últimas noches has dormido solo y no has tenido miedo.

―Porque el abuelo estaba en casa… pero hoy no… ¿y si entra alguien y nos hace daño aprovechando que estamos solos?

―Feliciano ―dije despacio tratando de conservar la calma―, te recuerdo que en el primer piso vive un armario empotrado alemán y en el segundo un tulipán gigante con cara de mala leche, por no hablar de la húngara loca de la sartén que hoy no está, NADIE en su sano juicio se atrevería a entrar.

―Ve… pero… ―empezó a gimotear―… ve…pero…

No soportaba seguir escuchando sus lloriqueos.

―¡Vale, idiota! ―accedí―. ¡Entra!

― _Grazie, fratello!_

Se metió en la cama de un salto que hasta me hizo rebotar. Gruñí y me acomodé dándole la espalda. Por lo menos ya me dejaría dormir tranquilo.

―Ve~…  _fratello?_

Pues no. Por supuesto que no, estoy hablando de Feliciano, un pesado con mayúsculas, era imposible que me dejara tranquilo sólo por el mero hecho de permitirle dormir en mi cama.

―¿Qué quieres? ―me empezaba a cabrear.

―Los inquilinos del abuelo son todos muy simpáticos y amables, ¿no te parece?

―Puff, ¿esa panda de descerebrados? Anda ya, de ahí sólo se salva la rubia.

―Vee~… pues a mí me caen todos muy bien ―dijo felizmente.

―Sí ―gruñí yo al recordarlo pegado todo el rato al patatero―, ya me he dado cuenta.

―¿Y Antonio no te cae bien? ―preguntó extrañado―. Yo creía que sí.

―¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? ―pregunté con un deje de enfado.

―Pues… no sé. Supongo que me dio esa impresión cuando os quedasteis hablando esta mañana… y también esta tarde cuando os vi charlando en la puerta, y en el bar, y antes de llegar a casa... Tú no sueles hablar tanto con nadie…

Genial, lo que me hacía falta para dormir a gusto, que Feliciano me recordara lo antisocial que soy.

―Bueno… no me cae bien porque es un maldito pesado y eso, pero… ―tenía que admitir que Antonio no había dejado de mostrarse amable y simpático conmigo a pesar de que yo no paraba de insultarle y ponerle malas caras―… pero… tampoco es que… me caiga mal… ¡Y venga a dormir ya, joder!

Se quedó en silencio. Por fin parecía que iba a dejarme descansar tranquilo.

―Veee~…  _fratello? ―_ me equivoqué.

―¿Quéeeee? ―gruñí apretando los dientes, la vena de mi sien comenzaba a palpitar peligrosamente.

―¿Tú crees que lo del abuelo ha sido amor a primera vista?

―Feliciano ―le dije despacio tomando aire para no liarme a tortas con él―… ¿tú escuchas o es que tu cerebro mononeuronado no procesa la información? El abuelo NO se ha enamorado, ni a primera vista ni de ninguna forma. Él NO quiere compromisos y esas mujeres TAMPOCO, se han ido a pasar la noche juntos y se acabó, seguro que mañana ni siquiera se acuerda de cómo se llamaban.

―¿Y tú no crees que pueda ocurrir? ―siguió insistiendo. Dios, ¿por qué me obligas a estar rodeado de pesados?―. ¿No crees en el amor a primera vista?

―¡Por supuesto que no! No seas estúpido, eso no es más que una gilipollez en la que creen las crías de quince años. ¡Y duérmete ya o te juro que te doy tal patada que te devuelvo al mundo Disney del que has salido!

―¡Ve! ―se asustó―. Vale…  _Buonanotte_ ,  _fratello_.

― _Buonanotte_.

Suspiré cansado, sólo a Feliciano se le ocurriría plantear preguntas tan estúpidas antes de dormir, no sé cómo puede tener una mente tan fantasiosa.

Me acomodé de nuevo en mi lado de la cama y cerré los ojos. La fugaz visión de unos orbes esmeraldas atravesó mi mente antes de caer profundamente dormido.


	6. Música para los oídos

_Capítulo 6: Música para los oídos_

Salvo por los primeros días tan movidos que tuve a mi llegada a España, el resto de la primera semana en casa del abuelo transcurrió con bastante tranquilidad. Pocas cosas fueron destacables durante esos días, como que Feliciano y yo acabamos quemados después de nuestra segunda jornada de playa (el muy pesado me suplicó hasta el hastío para que lo acompañara, de lo contrario no me hubiera movido del sofá); y que mi madre telefoneó y se enteró de los escarceos amorosos del abuelo por boca del idiota de mi hermano y, cómo no, me tocó a mí aguantar sus gritos y acusaciones… hasta que le colgué el teléfono en mitad de su monólogo (una de las ventajas de estar a 3000 kilómetros, no tener porqué soportar los enfados de mi madre).

Y así, tras varios días aburridos, llegamos al sábado por la noche.

¿Y qué podía hacer un joven de diecinueve años como yo un sábado por la noche? Pues nada mejor que disfrutar de un peliculón como "El Padrino" cómodamente recostado en el sofá y sin nadie revoloteando a mi alrededor que me molestara.

Exacto, Feliciano no estaba en casa. A mediodía, cuando regresamos de comprar todo lo necesario para el (estúpido) almuerzo comunitario que esa semana nos tocaba preparar a nosotros, nos encontramos con el macho patatas en el rellano de su piso y, claro, el siempre amable y sociable Feliciano se tuvo que parar a charlar con él. Obviamente yo no me quedé allí, ignoré la presencia alemana y me fui escaleras arriba. Mi hermano no tardó en aparecer, eso sí, con una de esas sonrisas bobas que suelen adornarle la cara por cualquier tontería, en concreto porque había quedado con el patatero para ir al cine esa noche, ¡incluso me preguntó si quería acompañarles! Sí, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer (vale, no lo tenía, pero prefería cualquier cosa antes que salir en compañía del macho patatas).

El abuelo también se había largado. No sé si habría quedado con alguien o simplemente salía para buscar una "presa" con la que pasar la noche. La verdad es que tampoco me apetecía pensar mucho en ello, de por sí ya era bastante deprimente que mi abuelo, a su edad, tuviese una vida sexual más activa que la mía.

En fin, ahí me encontraba yo, tendido en el cómodo sofá disfrutando de una de mis películas favoritas sin nadie a mi alrededor que me molestara. Claro que, como me suele pasar, bastó que me regodeara en dicha situación para que ocurriera algo que me la fastidiara, concretamente que sonó el timbre de la puerta.

―¡Hola, Lovi~!

El pesado de Antonio (porque no tiene otro calificativo mejor) había subido casi todas las tardes de esa semana para hablar con el abuelo, no sé de qué asunto porque por más que le había preguntado no había logrado hacer que soltara prenda. Y había tenido bastante tiempo para sonsacárselo ya que, después de cada una de esas misteriosas y secretas reuniones, el bastardo se quedaba conmigo (quisiera yo o no) y charlábamos de cualquier cosa durante largo rato.

―Mi abuelo no está.

Quería deshacerme de él rápido para retomar la película, hice el amago de cerrar la puerta, pero él la detuvo con la mano y pasó al interior sin pedir permiso, al igual que todos en ese bloque.

―No importa, venía a verte a ti.

―¿Para qué? ―pregunté con aburrimiento.

―¿Cómo que para qué? ―parecía contrariado, como si el motivo de su visita fuera obvio, que no lo era―. Es sábado por la noche, ¡vamos a salir a tomar algo!

―Paso.

Me encaminé hacia el sofá y me senté en un extremo abrazando un cojín. El bastardo no dudó en seguirme y sentarse en el otro lado para tratar de convencerme. Por suerte para mí, la película estaba en mitad de la publicidad.

―Jooo… Lovi, venga ―hizo un puchero―, vente a tomar algo por ahí.

―Que no, déjame en paz.

―¿Por qué no?

―Porque no me apetece, estoy viendo una película.

―Pues cuando acabe―empezaba a crisparme los nervios.

―Será muy tarde. Además, ¿qué interés tienes en que salga contigo a tomar algo?

―Bueno… los amigos salen juntos por ahí a divertirse.

¿Amigos? El día que nos conocimos me dio la impresión de que le caía bien y, además, a pesar de cómo me comportaba con él, Antonio seguía soportándome sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su cara, pero ¿de verdad me consideraba su amigo en tan poco tiempo? Algo en mi interior se removió haciendo que me invadiera una extraña sensación de alegría. Sonreí levemente.

Los ojos de Antonio centellearon con ilusión, ¿por qué? Aparté la mirada de la suya y la centré en la película que acababa de volver de la publicidad, escondiendo parcialmente mi cara detrás del cojín que sujetaba.

―¡Has sonreído! ―exclamó emocionado.

―¡T-Te equivocas! ―mentí―. Yo no he sonreído, te lo has imaginado.

―A mí no me engañas, Lovi…

―Es Lovino ―le corregí por enésima vez.

―… es la primera vez que te veo sonreír ―joder, ¿cómo podía este tío estar al tanto de un detalle tan nimio como una simple sonrisa e ilusionarse de tal manera por ello? Escondí un poco más tras el cojín mi cara sonrojada de la vergüenza―. ¿Significa que te vas a venir por ahí de copas conmigo?

―No, y no insistas ―dije con la cara todavía escondida y mirando la pantalla―. No voy a moverme de aquí.

―Joo~ Lovi ―se movió en el asiento acercándose más a mí―, veeeengaaa…

―¡Que no! ¡Que me dejes!

―Por favooor ―suplicó con voz infantil. Agarró la manga de mi camiseta y comenzó a darle pequeños tirones, si es que rivalizaba con mi hermano en lo pesado que era―, por faaa~

―¡Arg! ―me levanté enfadado arrojando el cojín al suelo y encarándome con el bastardo, que se había echado hacia atrás del susto―. ¿Si te digo que sí te quedarás callado y me dejarás en paz de una puta vez?

―¡Claro! ―sonrió.

―Entonces vale ―acepté.

―¡Bien! ―además de pronunciar aún más su sonrisa alzó los brazos como gesto de victoria.

Suspiré con resignación dejándome caer en el sofá y recogí el cojín del suelo para volver a abrazarlo. Al menos había conseguido que el pesado bastardo se quedase callado y me dejase ver la película con tranquilidad.

―Oye, Lovi…

Cinco. Sólo cinco asquerosos minutos había estado con la boca cerrada. Cerré los puños con fuerza, apretándolos contra el cojín, y me giré hacia él con los ojos entrecerrados lanzándole todo el odio que se acumulaba por momentos en mi cuerpo.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté escuetamente.

―Sé que esta película es muy buena y todo eso, pero ¿cuántas veces la has visto?

Me dejó descolocado, ¿a qué demonios venía esa pregunta tan rara?

―U-unas cuantas ―sobre veinte… número arriba, número abajo―, ¿po-por qué?

―Porque estás moviendo los labios a la vez que se producen los diálogos.

¿Yo hacía eso? Joder, siempre me concentraba tanto en la película que nunca me había percatado de que movía los labios inconscientemente… ¡y ahora el bastardo español se reiría de mí por esa pequeña manía!

―¡¿Y qué demonios hacías mirándome a mí en lugar de a la película, bastardo?! ―le pegué varias veces con el cojín. Él se cubrió la cabeza con las manos.

―¡Ay, Lovi! ―se quejó―. Tan sólo te miré un momento y entonces me di cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo… ¡Para ya, por favor!

Le di un último golpe soltando el cojín sobre su cabeza. Refunfuñé enfadado y me encaminé a mi habitación. Estaba claro que el bastardo no me dejaría disfrutar la película sin volver a molestarme.

―¿Lovi? ―preguntó extrañado―. ¿A dónde vas?

―¡A cambiarme de ropa! ―le respondí enfadado―. ¡Y deja de llamarme Lovi!

―Pero, ¿no decías que ibas a ver la película?

―¡Ya no!

Me cambié de ropa bastante rápido, mucho más de lo que cualquiera necesitaría para poder llegar siquiera a estar igual de arreglado que yo. Al regresar al salón me encontré al bastardo completamente ensimismado con la película… ¡a buenas horas! No sé cómo pude ser capaz de contener las ganas de atizarle una hostia porque se la estaba ganando a base de bien, si es que ni me escuchó cuando le dije que ya nos podíamos ir, tuve que apagar el televisor para que me hiciera caso.

Nos detuvimos en el primer piso para avisar a los dos elementos amigos del español que habitaban en dicha planta, el francés y el macho albino. El maldito bastardo me había convencido para salir a tomar unas copas, pero el muy cabrón omitió el  _pequeño_  detalle de que aquellos dos personajes nos acompañarían. Obviamente, de haberlo sabido no habría accedido a salir, sino que habría echado a Antonio a patadas de mi casa y me habría quedado tan ricamente en el sofá. Todavía estaba a tiempo de arrepentirme, pero… no es que me apeteciera salir con esos tres, ¡es que no me había arreglado para bajar dos pisos y volver a casa!

Caminaba unos pasos por detrás de aquel trío de amigos escuchando el insulso debate que mantenían sobre el sitio al que deberíamos ir, no entendía por qué seguíamos avanzando si todavía no tenían claro el lugar al que nos dirigíamos… ¡menudo trío de idiotas con los que me había juntado! El alemán se despegó de los otros dos y se acercó a mí, queriendo echarme un brazo por encima, pero yo me aparté asqueado de él.

―Chaval, que no muerdo ―me agarró por el hombro en un gesto que parecía amistoso, al menos eso deduje por la sonrisa (o gesto similar) que se perfilaba en su cara―, ven aquí.

―¿Qué quieres?

―Mira, sé que tú y yo no hemos empezado con buen pie, porque eso que dijiste la semana pasada sobre mi comida me dolió bastante, la preparé con esmero ―como si me importara―. Pero como soy una persona comprensiva entiendo que tengas tus propios gustos, aunque no sean tan geniales como los míos. Por eso, para que veas lo magnánimo que soy, te perdono.

―No te he pedido perdón.

―Yo te perdono igualmente ―el albino iba a su bola―. Mira, te diré una cosa, le tengo mucho respeto a tu abuelo y es un tío que me cae de puta madre, pero eso no es lo importante, a mí me importa bien poco quién sea tu abuelo, tu padre o tu hermano. Lo que sí que importa es que yo confío en el criterio de mis amigos y resulta que el bueno de Toño te tiene en muy alta estima y yo, como la asombrosa persona que soy, soy amigo de los amigos de mis amigos. Así que a partir de este momento tienes la dicha de formar parte del reducido pero exclusivo grupo de amigos del gran, magnánimo y asombroso Gilbert Beilschmidt, siéntete orgulloso.

Lo último que me esperaba de aquel loco ególatra era una declaración de amistad. Bueno, más bien había sido una imposición de amistad… por llamarlo de alguna forma. Pero ¿por qué iba yo a querer ser amigo de aquel alemán egocéntrico? Aunque tampoco me dio la opción de negarme, creo que al alemán le daba completamente igual lo que yo opinara sobre entablar una amistad con él.

Riéndose con ruidosas carcajadas me dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda que casi me tiran al suelo y nos reunimos con los otros dos, que nos estaban esperando frente a la entrada de un pub.

―¿De qué hablabais Gil y tú, Lovi? ―me preguntó el cotilla del español mientras nos acercábamos a la barra.

―De nada importante, sólo quería que me uniera a su secta.

Como era de esperar, el idiota de Antonio no pilló el chiste, pero tampoco iba a pararme a explicárselo.

―¡Esta primera ronda corre de cuenta de mi asombrosa persona! ―anunció el alemán cuando nos sirvieron las bebidas y nos fuimos hacia una mesa―. ¡Estamos de celebración!

―¿Y qué celebramos,  _mon ami_? ―preguntó el francés mientras tomábamos asiento en una mesa.

―Kesese… Sabed que, después de mucho tiempo, por fin este lunes comenzará a levantarse la carretera sobre el asombroso puente que se construye bajo mi supervisión.

Casi me atraganto al escuchar eso, ¿el loco ese estaba construyendo un puente? ¿A qué idiota se le habría ocurrido dejar un trabajo como ese en manos de alguien que no veía más allá de su sombra? Nota mental: no cruzar nunca jamás ese puente. El bastardo y el francés vitorearon y felicitaron efusivamente a su amigo.

―¿Tú construyes puentes? ―pregunté yo sorprendido.

―¿Qué podría hacer si no un extraordinario ingeniero como yo sino trabajos tan asombrosos como ese? ―¿Ingeniero? Jamás lo habría dicho―. No te puedes esperar menos de alguien tan genial como yo, tenlo en cuenta.

―¿Y no has invitado a la  _belle fleur de la Hongrie_  a celebrarlo?

―Por supuesto que lo hice, ¡y respondió a mi asombrosa invitación con un sartenazo! Acabará deformándome la cabeza ―o dejándolo más tonto de lo que ya es.

―¿Qué le propusiste? ―inquirió Antonio desconfiado. Recordando que a mí casi me parte la cabeza por insultarla, me imagino que la propuesta del albino sería algo intolerable para ella.

―¡Nada que mereciera tal respuesta! ―se defendió él.

―¿Y no lo has celebrado con Ludwig?

―¡Faltaría más! Además de pasión por la ingeniería, por las venas de mi extraordinario hermano pequeño corre la misma sangre amante de la cerveza que por las mías, así que anoche salimos a celebrarlo bebiendo de la mejor cerveza alemana hasta que ya no pudimos mantenernos en pie, kesese… ―se rió, él y los otros dos. Yo no, joder, ¿cómo había podido dejar a mi influenciable hermano irse con alguien que bebía hasta caerse?―. ¿Qué te pasa, chaval?

―Yo ―balbuceé―… Feliciano… con el macho patatas…

―¿Estás preocupado porque  _ton petit frère_ se ha ido con Ludwig y por lo que ha dicho éste? ―joder con el francés, sí que entendía las cosas rápido. Asentí.

― _Éste_  ―se señaló a sí mismo― tiene un nombre, uno tan  _awesome_  como él mismo. Tranquilo, chaval,  _West_  sólo se comporta de una forma tan  _awesome_  cuando sale conmigo que dejo que se le pegue un poco de mi genialidad, el resto del tiempo le puedes llamar  _el soso_. Feli estará bien.

No es que me tranquilizara mucho, no me fiaba demasiado del criterio del albino.

―Cambiando de tema ―dijo Antonio―, ¿qué tenéis pensado preparar mañana para almorzar, Lovi? Me muero de ganas por probar tu comida.

―Ah… pues… no lo sé. Supongo que será Feliciano el que se encargue de eso…

― _Pourquoi_? ―me interrumpió el gabacho―. ¿Acaso tú no sabes cocinar?

―¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Te crees que soy un inútil o qué? ¡Por supuesto que sé cocinar! En tu vida has probado nada mejor ―repliqué golpeando la mesa con el puño. Se me podrán cuestionar muchas cosas, pero no que no sepa cocinar, lo hago y bastante bien, como para chuparse los dedos. Claro que mi hermano lo sabe hacer incluso mejor, aunque jamás se lo vaya a reconocer―. Pero yo no me encargo de la comida, es Feliciano el que se ocupa de eso. A él… le sale mejor… todo lo hace mejor…

Maldita sea, mi cerebro escogió el mejor momento que había para sacar a relucir los celos que siento por mi hermano. El alcohol es lo que tiene, consigue que se me suelte la lengua en temas de los que no me gusta hablar. Me callé dándole un trago a la bebida y quedándome ligeramente cabizbajo. Sentí el roce de una mano entre mis pelos y alcé la vista.

―Vamos, Lovi, no te pongas así ―me dijo el bastardo de Antonio sonriendo―. A mí me consta que eso que dices no es cierto ―añadió en tono misterioso guiñándome un ojo.

No comprendía en qué se basaba el bastardo para hacer aquella afirmación, sólo hacía una semana que nos conocíamos, él apenas sabía nada de mí y mucho menos de mi hermano como para tener una clara certeza de que lo que yo decía no era cierto. No obstante, sus palabras consiguieron levantarme el ánimo.

Con un par de bebidas más en el cuerpo de cada uno, nos marchamos de aquel pub. Yo iba ligeramente mareado, lo suficiente como para tener ganas de regresar a casa, pero los otros tres estaban frescos como una rosa. De hecho pensaban continuar con la juerga en otro lugar, por lo menos el francés y el alemán, porque Antonio afirmaba estar bastante cansado como para seguir con la fiesta. Nos despedimos en la misma puerta del local.

―No hacía falta que me acompañaras a casa, bastardo, podrías haberte ido con tus amigotes a seguir la fiesta ―le dije a Antonio, que iba detrás mía, mientras yo me desplazaba un poco hacia los lados al caminar―. No me voy a perder.

―Perdona que lo dude, Lovi ―se rió―, pero vas haciendo eses por el camino y te he tenido que agarrar ya un par de veces para que no te metas por la calle que no es.

―¡Las calles son diferentes por la noche!

Me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí hacia sí, haciéndome chocar contra su torso. Levanté la vista, Antonio me miraba con su imborrable sonrisa provocando que me ruborizara.

―¿Qué haces, idiota? ―le empujé―. ¡Suéltame!

―Es que ya hemos llegado, Lovi.

Miré alrededor, el gigantesco portón del edificio estaba frente a mis narices y yo había estado a punto de pasar de largo. Joder, vaya manera de hacer el ridículo, el bastardo se pasaría la noche riéndose de mí. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario más al respecto.

Subimos los dos pisos de escaleras hasta su apartamento en silencio. El bastardo hizo el amago de continuar subiendo tras de mí hasta la casa del abuelo. Lo detuve al pie del primer escalón.

―¿Dónde te crees que vas, bastardo?

―Iba a acompañarte hasta tu casa.

―Está un piso más arriba, no necesito tu ayuda, puedo llegar YO SOLO. ¡Buenas noches!

Subí corriendo las escaleras.

Me saqué el juego de llaves del bolsillo. Intenté meter la llave en la cerradura varias veces, todas con escaso éxito, ¡si es que la puerta no paraba de moverse, joder! O quizás era yo quien se movía de un lado a otro. Para colmo la luz del rellano se apagó, haciéndome más difícil la tarea que tenía entre manos.

La puerta de casa se abrió de pronto revelando al otro lado la presencia de una enorme figura a la que no le pude ver la cara por la falta de luz.

―¡CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Me encogí de miedo, un gigantesco extraño había entrado en casa y yo lo había pillado en el momento de escapar, ¿me haría daño por ello?

―¡No me mates, por favor! ―grité con los ojos cerrados y cargados de lágrimas―. So-soy un buen italiano, tengo parientes en… en… allá de donde quiera que seas, ¡no me mates! ¡NO ME MATES!

―¡LOVINO! ―escuché la voz sin aliento de Antonio, como si viniera corriendo―. ¿Qué te pasa?

―¡Antonio, ayúdame! ―le supliqué, aún con los ojos cerrados.

―Vee~  _fratello_ , ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás en el suelo?

Abrí los ojos y levanté la vista al escuchar la somnolienta voz de Feliciano. Alguien le había dado al interruptor de la luz, concretamente el macho patatas, que se encontraba delante de la puerta de mi casa, mi hermano tras él mirándome confundido. Antonio estaba doblado junto a mí tratando de recuperar el aliento tras su carrera por las escaleras.

Me limpié las lágrimas que no llegaron a salir de mis ojos y traté de ponerme en pie. Antonio me ofreció su mano para ayudarme, la agarré y me levanté despacio, el susto habría pasado, pero me temblaban las piernas todavía.

―¿Es-Estás bien, Lovi? ―asentí ruborizándome un poco―. Te escuché gritar y subí creyendo que te había pasado algo.

―Se asustó cuando abrí la puerta ―dijo el macho patatas.

―¿Y quién no se asusta cuando alguien le abre la puerta de su casa en plena oscuridad? ―me defendí yo―. Que, por cierto, ¿qué demonios haces en MI casa a estas horas, patatero?

― _Fratello!_ ―me regañó Feliciano―. Yo le pedí a Ludwig que me hiciera compañía mientras tú o el abuelo llegabais porque me daba miedo quedarme solo en casa.

―Así es ―confirmó el patatero―. Mientras esperábamos, Feliciano se quedó dormido en el sofá y entonces fue cuando escuché ruidos en la puerta, pensé que alguien intentaba entrar forzando la cerradura.

―¡Sólo quería meter la llave!

―Por eso quería acompañarte ―intervino el bastardo―, sabía que necesitarías ayuda.

―¡No la necesitaba! ―le espeté―. ¡Habría conseguido meter la llave si el patatero no hubiese abierto la puerta dándome un susto de muerte!

―¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacéis gritando a estas horas, panda de inútiles?! ―gritó el tulipán apareciendo de repente por las escaleras en camiseta y calzonas y con una cara de loco que tiraba para atrás―. Que la mayoría de los que viven aquí sean unos descerebrados no os da derecho a armar follón a las tres de la mañana, ¡hay quien tiene la costumbre de dormir a esta hora!

―Perdón por molestarte, Gov ―se disculpó el bastardo rascándose la nuca―. Ya nos callamos.

―¡Más vale que no os vuelva a escuchar u os arrepentiréis! ―nos amenazó con el dedo.

Le saqué la lengua en cuanto se dio la vuelta. Idiota.

Antonio y el macho patatas se despidieron de nosotros y desaparecieron escaleras abajo. Cerré la puerta de un portazo nada más que por joder al tulipán. Me dirigí de inmediato a mi habitación, como era de esperar, con Feliciano pegado a mí como una lapa.

― _Fratello_ …

―La respuesta es no ―me adelanté a su pregunta y lo separé de mí cerrando la puerta de mi habitación en sus narices.

Al final consiguió convencerme de que lo dejara dormir conmigo. No sé ni para qué me molesto en negarme, siempre acabo cediendo a sus peticiones.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el abuelo, que sólo Dios sabe a la hora que regresó, entró en mi habitación rebosante de energía y eso que no eran ni las doce todavía, ¿cómo se puede tener tanta vitalidad tan temprano? (Sí, temprano, considero que levantarse antes del mediodía es madrugar). Nos llamó a voz en grito para que nos levantáramos y comenzáramos a preparar el estúpido almuerzo para sus queridos inquilinos.

Feliciano le obedeció de inmediato, pero yo me hice el remolón y me di media vuelta sobre la cama, no pensaba levantarme y mucho menos para cocinar para otros, se estaba tan cómodo sobre el colchón abrazado a la almohada…

―Lovino, ¡arriba! ―me ordenó al tiempo que levantaba la persiana.

―¡Déjame! ―refunfuñé.

Me cubrí con la sábana huyendo de la molesta luz que entraba por la ventana. El abuelo tiró de ella y me la quitó. Le obedecí a regañadientes, sabía que continuaría molestándome si no hacía lo que quería… Sin duda el idiota de mi hermano ha salido a él.

―Ya dormirás todo lo que quieras en la siesta ―me dijo sonriente.

Entré a la cocina molesto. Feliciano estaba a punto de darle un bocado a una tostada que le quité de las manos, por lo menos desayunaría a gusto.

El abuelo se encargó de preparar el postre, Feliciano se encargó del plato principal y yo… me encargué de pelar, cortar y trocear los ingredientes, remover las salsas, limpiar lo que se iba ensuciando... lo que viene a ser que me tuvieron casi dos horas mangoneado recibiendo órdenes de qué hacer, con lo que a mí me gusta recibir órdenes (nótese el gigantesco sarcasmo).

Me escabullí de la cocina en cuanto escuché el primer timbrazo. Eran los hermanos patateros. El albino entró armando mucho ruido, como era costumbre en él, y su hermano con su seriedad habitual soltando un escueto "hola", yo le miré con todo el odio de mi alma por el susto que me dio la noche anterior.

Como ya había aprendido de la semana anterior, no me molesté siquiera en cerrar la puerta, que los invitados fueran entrando cuando les diera la gana y se fueran sentando a la mesa. En apenas diez minutos estábamos casi todos reunidos, tan sólo faltaba una persona, que después de quince minutos de espera seguía sin aparecer.

―¿Dónde está Antonio? ―preguntó el abuelo mirando a sus inquilinos―. Hoy no tenía que trabajar, ¿verdad?

―Se habrá quedado dormido ―dijo el francés

―Toño tiene la mala costumbre de retrasarse siempre ―añadió el albino.

―Ese idiota ya nació con retraso ―afirmó el tulipán.

―¡Govert! ―le regañó su hermana, sentada junto a mí―. No hables así de Antonio.

―¡Presente! ―dijo el mencionado apareciendo en la sala y sentándose entre el francés y el tulipán―. ¿Estabais hablando de mí?

―Sí, comentábamos cómo se puede ser tan inútil como para llegar tarde a una reunión que se celebra apenas a dos metros de donde vives.

―¡Govert! ―volvió a regañarlo Emma.

―Perdón por el retraso, me levanté tarde y entre unas cosas y otras se me echó la hora encima…

―Como si ahora eso fuera una novedad…

Joder con el tulipán, parecía que se había levantado con el pie equivocado y que encima había pisado una ficha de lego descalzo, porque el mal genio que se gastaba superaba por momentos al mío y todo lo pagaba con el bastardo. Me dio la impresión de que seguía algo mosqueado por haberlo despertado la noche anterior.

―Pues ya que estamos todos ―intervino el abuelo poniendo fin a aquella conversación―, ¡comamos!

El tulipán se mantuvo ajeno al resto de conversaciones durante el resto del almuerzo, se dedicó a hablar únicamente con su hermana. Antonio, en cambio, charló con normalidad con unos y con otros, como si las palabras envenenadas de su vecino no le hubieran afectado en lo más mínimo.

Todos disfrutaron mucho con el almuerzo y felicitaron a mi hermano por los deliciosos platos que había preparado. Claro, yo arriesgo mis dedos cortando hortalizas y el que se lleva todo el mérito es Feliciano… ¡qué novedad!

―No me creo que Feli haya preparado toda la comida él solo, seguro que tú le has ayudado, ¿verdad? ―me dijo el bastardo guiñándome un ojo justo antes de irse, parecía haberme leído los pensamientos. Me dejó sin palabras, sólo pude asentir. Y ruborizarme.

Me sentía extrañamente feliz, sólo por algo tan tonto como que Antonio hubiera considerado que el almuerzo no había sido obra única y exclusivamente de mi hermano. Supongo que no estaba acostumbrado a que se me tuviera en cuenta por delante de Feliciano.

Sonriendo ligeramente, me tiré sobre mi cama deshecha y me abracé a la almohada dispuesto a dormir una larga y buena siesta.

* * *

Me desperté un par de horas después con el estómago rugiendo de hambre a pesar de la panzada que me había dado en el almuerzo, pero era la hora de la merienda y mi cuerpo me reclamaba dulces.

Me desperecé al ponerme en pie y me percaté de que en la habitación había algo extraño, un objeto negro y alargado sobre el escritorio que no estaba cuando me acosté. Era un estuche. Lo abrí lentamente, nervioso y tragando con esfuerzo, intuyendo lo que guardaba en su interior. El olor a nuevo y recién barnizado inundó mis fosas nasales, las cuerdas tensadas brillaban frente a mis ojos invitándome a acariciarlas suavemente con mis temblorosos dedos… hacía años que no tenía un violín frente a mí.

Un mal recuerdo acudió a mi mente, cerré el estuche con violencia y frustración.

Busqué al abuelo por toda la casa, encontrándolo tranquilamente en su despacho leyendo medio recostado en su silla con los pies sobre su escritorio. Dio un respingo que casi se cae de la silla cuando entré hecho una furia y se sentó bien. Dejé el estuche con el violín sobre la mesa con un golpe seco.

―¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! ―dije exaltado señalando el estuche.

―¿A ti qué te parece? Es un violín ―me respondió con calma.

―¡Ya sé que es un jodido violín, tengo ojos en la cara! Lo que quiero saber es por qué demonios estaba en mi maldita habitación.

―Es un regalo, quería darte una sorpresa ―sí, la sorpresa me la dio―, aunque me temo que la reacción no es la que esperaba.

―Yo ya no toco el violín ―me crucé de brazos―, lo dejé hace mucho tiempo.

―Pues ahora lo retomarás ―me dijo muy serio.

―¡Ja! De eso nada, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo?

―¡Porque lo digo yo! ―se levantó todo lo alto que era y me miró enfadado, su cara daba más miedo que la del tulipán en mitad de la noche. Tragué saliva con dificultad―. Que la necia de tu madre te consintiera dejarlo no quiere decir que yo vaya a permitir que desperdicies un talento como el tuyo por un estúpido berrinche.

―¡No es por un estúpido berrinche!

―Pues dame una buena razón por la que no quieras hacerlo.

―Yo… yo… no ―no iba a reconocer la verdadera razón frente al abuelo―… ya no… ya no me gusta.

―Esa razón no me vale. A partir de mañana recibirás clases de violín, te he conseguido un profesor, te espera a las diez ―abrí la boca para protestar, pero el viejo no me dejó―. Y no hay más discusión que valga ―sentenció.

Cogí el instrumento y, echándole una mirada cargada de resentimiento al abuelo, regresé a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta de una patada y me tiré en la cama, dejando el estuche a un lado.

Joder, al abuelo parece que le gusta fastidiarme. Obviamente no conoce el verdadero motivo por el que dejé de tocar y tampoco tenía intención de dárselo a conocer, lo tacharía de tontería… Sí, tengo el autoestima por los suelos, pero no pienso admitirlo delante de nadie, ¡también tengo mi orgullo!

Alguien llamó a la puerta y entró despacio.

―Ve~  _fratello_ , ¿por qué estabas discutiendo con el abuelo? ―se sentó en la cama cerca de mí. Yo le daba la espalda.

―Por nada, idiota. ¡Lárgate y déjame en paz!

―¡Whoa! ―se sorprendió. Había abierto el estuche, maldito cotilla―. ¿Esto es un violín? ―menuda pregunta idiota, ¿es que no tiene ojos en la cara?―. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

―Me lo ha regalado el abuelo.

―¿Eso significa que vas a volver a tocar?

―¡No! ―respondí sin mirarle―. Me da igual que el abuelo quiera obligarme, yo no pienso volver a tocar.

―Veee~… pues es una pena,  _fratello ―_ se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta. Yo seguía sin mirarle―. Aún recuerdo la última vez que te escuché tocar, en el recital del colegio, lo hiciste tan bien que hasta se me puso la piel de gallina. No te puedes imaginar la envidia que me dabas.

La puerta se cerró de golpe. Fue entonces cuando me giré a mirar, mi hermano se había marchado.

Que Feliciano, la viva personificación de la perfección, me dijera que una vez sintió envidia de mí me dejó perplejo. Sus palabras calaron hondo en mí, tanto que me atreví a sacar con cuidado el instrumento de la funda y me lo coloqué al cuello. Cerré los ojos e inspiré hondo su aroma a nuevo un par de veces para, con una mano temblorosa, deslizar el arco por las cuerdas.

Aquello sonó… terriblemente mal. Pero, ¡era lo normal, maldición! El instrumento era nuevo, y no estaba afinado, y yo estaba un poco oxidado… ¡Joder! Que habían sido cuatro años sin tocar, hay cosas que se olvidan. Y bueno, para qué sulfurarme, al día siguiente comenzaría a dar clases con algún idiota que me recordaría todo lo que necesitara.

A la mañana siguiente, el abuelo me despertó muy, muy temprano, aunque apenas con el tiempo justo para vestirme y desayunar. Él se fue a trabajar, pero antes me avisó de que me estaban esperando en el salón (sería para que no intentara escaquearme). Casi me da algo cuando vi que quien estaba allí no era otro que el bastardo de Antonio.

―No, por favor, dime que tú no eres mi profesor de violín.

―Ojalá ―se rió―, pero lo único que sé tocar es la guitarra. Sólo he venido para acompañarte a casa de tu profesor, ¿estás listo?

Agarré mis cosas y seguí a Antonio por entre las enrevesadas calles del centro.

―Oye, bastardo, ¿cómo es que no estás trabajando?

―Es mi día libre.

―Joder, dos días libres seguidos en tu apretada agenda laboral, debes creer que es Navidad o algo así ―el bastardo se rió―. ¿Y por qué me acompañas a clase en lugar de estar aprovechando la mañana para descansar?

―Bueno… los únicos que podíamos acompañarte éramos Ludwig y yo, así que tu abuelo me pidió el favor ―vale, agradezco la compañía de Antonio en lugar de la del patatero, por lo menos el viejo piensa―, dijo que no quería hacer pasar un mal rato a Ludwig ―pero piensa de forma errónea―. Ya estamos.

Nos recibió un tipo de pelo negro y ojos violetas con pinta de estirado que nos miraba con un mohín de disgusto por encima de sus gafas.

―¡Llegáis tarde, idiotas!

―Hola, Rod… ―Antonio se rascó la nuca―. Siempre es un placer verte.

―¿Este es el nieto del señor Vargas? ―hablaba con acento raro―. Yo soy Roderich Eldestein, tu profesor de música. Un placer ―me tendió la mano.

―¡¿ERES ALEMÁN?! ―grité señalándolo con el dedo.

―Soy austriaco ―arrastró las palabras.

―O sea que eres semi-alemán ―Antonio hizo un facepalm.

―Antonio, ¿puedo saber a qué clase de idiota me has traído?

―¡Oye! ―salté yo ofendido―. ¿Qué te has creído, maldito imbécil?

―¡SILENCIO! ―golpeó la mesa con una batu… no, con una ¿antena de radio? Antonio y yo nos pusimos firmes del susto―. La disciplina es muy importante en la música, así que procura que no se repita otra salida de tono como ésta, porque no pienso consentirlo, ¿entendido?

Asentí varias veces.

―Muy bien. Ya puedes marcharte, Antonio.

―Jooo, ¿no puedo quedarme a escuchar a Lovi?

―¡NO! ―dijimos a la vez mi nuevo profesor y yo.

―Bueno, vale ―se resignó Antonio―. Vendré a recogerte a las dos.

―Antonio ―dijo Roderich―, no hace falta que vengas a por él, yo puedo acompañarlo a su casa.

―Rod, amigo mío, no es por nada, pero quiero que Lovi llegue a casa, no que se pase varias horas andando sin rumbo por el centro ―le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro―. ¡Hasta luego!

―Idiota ―dijo por lo bajini mi estirado profesor. Se giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia mí―. ¿Qué haces aquí parado? Entra al salón y demuéstrame lo que sabes.

Le obedecí. Saqué el violín del estuche y me coloqué en posición. Él se sentó en una silla frente a mí, pero…

―¿Q-Qué toco? ―pregunté nervioso.

―Lo que te apetezca, en principio sólo voy a escucharte para evaluar tus capacidades. Así que adelante.

La mirada atenta del austriaco sobre mí me ponía más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Joder, y encima tampoco sabía qué tocar. A mi mente acudieron las palabras de elogio de Feliciano y opté por tocar aquella misma música que la última vez.

Roderich se mantuvo varios minutos en silencio observándome con aquella mirada violeta y fría, ¿cuánto tiempo planeaba tenerme esperando para oír su valoración? Se puso en pie y esbozó una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción.

―Tienes talento, pero te falta técnica.

Estaba emocionado. Eso significaba que… ¡no lo había hecho mal del todo! Me sentí orgulloso y satisfecho conmigo mismo.

Y a partir de ahí comenzó la auténtica clase.

Roderich era un profesor bastante estricto y perfeccionista al máximo, me llamaba idiota cuando me equivocaba o golpeaba la mesa con su batuta último modelo (antena de radio). Me obligó a repasar los conocimientos más básicos de música y sobre el violín, incluyendo el cómo colocar los dedos (pues según él lo hacía mal) y cómo agarrar el instrumento.

Para cuando llegó Antonio y terminamos la clase, tres largas y extenuantes horas después, los dedos de la mano izquierda me dolían tanto de pisar las cuerdas que los sentía palpitar desprendiendo fuego.

―Quiero que practiques esto para mañana ―me pasó una partitura, debía de estar soñando si creía que me iba a pasar la tarde ensayando―. Antonio, ¿puedes venir conmigo? Quisiera hablar contigo en privado.

El bastardo lo acompañó alegremente a la sala contigua, Roderich, por el contrario, no parecía nada contento. No pude enterarme de nada de lo que decían, los cabrones hablaban en voz muy baja, todo un logro para el ruidoso español. Finalmente, el austriaco, con manos temblorosas, le dio a Antonio un sobre cerrado que éste guardó con recelo.

―Oye, Lovi, ¿vamos a comer? ―preguntó el bastardo una vez fuera de la casa de mi estirado profesor―.Conozco un buen sitio por aquí cerca.

―¿Invitas tú?

―¡Claro!

―Entonces vale.

No iba a decirle que no a una comida gratis. Y además apenas había que caminar para llegar al local, pues estaba en la calle de atrás. Nos sentamos en las mesas de la puerta.

―Y bien, ¿qué tal ha ido el primer día, Lovi?

―Me duelen los dedos ―dije escuetamente―. Mucho.

―Pobrecito ―me acarició la mano. Yo la retiré―. Roderich a veces se pasa de severo e intransigente, pero es el mejor enseñando música, por eso tu abuelo insistió tanto en que fuera él quien te diera clases.

―Un momento, ¿cómo que mi abuelo insistió en que fuera él quien me diera clases? ―até unos cuantos cabos―. ¿Acaso todas esas reuniones con el viejo tenían que ver con esto?

―Pues claro, ¿qué te pensabas? Tu abuelo me dijo que quería darte una sorpresa y como yo tuve la semana un poco más libre y él estaba demasiado ocupado me pidió que me encargara de buscarte el mejor violín que hubiera y que convenciera a Roderich para que te diera clase. No creas que fue una tarea fácil, sobre todo esto último, Rod es muy reticente a la hora de aceptar alumnos en sus clases, siempre les hace una prueba para conocer sus aptitudes musicales antes de darles el sí. ¡Pero yo conseguí convencerlo para que te aceptara! ―hinchó el pecho con orgullo. Seguramente el austriaco le dio el sí por pesado.

―A mí también me ha hecho una prueba. En cuanto te fuiste.

―¿Y cuál fue su veredicto?

―Dijo que tenía talento ―admití orgulloso, aunque omití lo de la falta de técnica.

―No esperaba menos de ti ―admitió con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Sonreí tímidamente. Y me sonrojé, un montón ni más ni menos, no entendía como un tipo que apenas me conocía podía tener tanta fe en mí cuando ni mis más allegados habían confiando nunca tanto en mí.

―¡Qué mono te pones cuando te sonrojas! ―se rió.

Vale, ya lo entiendo. Antonio es idiota. Pero es un idiota que conseguía animarme.

―Imbécil ―le tiré un trozo de pan a la cabeza―, yo no soy mono.

―Ay ―se quejó―, no desperdicies la comida.

Con resignación me llevé a la boca el trozo de pan que tenía preparado para tirarle.

―Oye, Lovi, me estaba preguntando… ―a saber lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza―… ¿por qué te decidiste a tocar el violín de entre todos los instrumentos? ¿O es que te obligaron tus padres?

―No me acuerdo ―mentí. Sí que me acordaba, pero me daba vergüenza contarlo. El bastardo puso cara de no creerme―. ¿Acaso tú te acuerdas del porqué de todas las malditas decisiones que tomas?

―De las importantes, sí.

―¿Ah, sí? Pues dime, ¿por qué demonios te dio por trabajar en una tienda de ropa cuando se ve a la legua que no tienes nada de estilo a la hora de vestir? ―hizo un puchero y me puso ojitos, parecía que le había ofendido―. Joder, no me mires así y reconócelo, te pones lo primero que pillas en el armario, se nota.

―Es verdad ―admitió volviendo a sonreír―. Digamos que lo de la tienda de ropa surgió sin más, yo necesitaba un trabajo para pagar los gastos universitarios y ellos me ofrecieron un puesto.

―¿Te ofrecieron un puesto? ¿Cómo que "te ofrecieron un puesto"?

―Sí, en realidad yo sólo iba acompañando a Emma ―me dio una leve punzada en el estómago―, era ella quien quería trabajar en la tienda. ¡Y al final los dos salimos colocados!

No se puede tener más suerte que la que tiene el maldito bastardo, le dan un trabajo de pura chorra y encima con la rubia buenorra. Igualito que yo, que pasé por quince restaurantes distintos en Roma en el último año y cada uno de mis jefes y compañeros eran peores que los anteriores.

―¿Y por qué demonios sigues trabajando ahí y con los críos en la playa en lugar de dedicarte a lo que has estudiado? Que, por cierto, ¿qué has estudiado?

―Magisterio infantil ―me respondió completamente feliz de la vida. Yo me sorprendí, aunque no sé de qué, si Antonio es como un crío, le pega ese trabajo.

―¡¿Y qué haces que no estás trabajando en un puto colegio?!

―No es tan fácil entrar. Además ―se abstrajo durante unos segundos y sonrió de una forma relajada―… yo no quiero trabajar en un colegio.

―¿Entonces por qué demonios estudiaste eso?

―Porque me gusta trabajar con niños y… bueno… tengo un sueño…

―¿Qué sueño? ―traté de no sonar interesado en saberlo, pero al bastardo eso le dio igual, su mirada se cargó de ilusión por la pregunta.

―¡Quiero montar una guardería y ser mi propio jefe! ―respondió con entusiasmo―. Aunque por el momento no dispongo de los medios para hacerlo, pero sé que tarde o temprano lo conseguiré.

Eso es lo que se llama ser optimista. Sentí un poco de envidia del bastardo, tenía tan claro lo que quería hacer con su vida…

―Bueno, Lovi, ahora te toca a ti. Cuéntame por qué te decidiste a tocar el violín.

―No.

―¡Pero yo te he contestado a todo lo que me has preguntado! ―protestó y volvió a ponerme ojitos. Le volví la cara―. ¡Incluso te he contado mi sueño! Eres de los pocos que lo saben.

Maldito español bastardo manipulador, consiguió convencerme de nuevo para hacer lo que me pedía.

―Como llegues a reírte de mí por lo que voy a contar, te mato ―le amenacé con el dedo―. Mi abuela tocaba el violín ―recordé―. Un día, cuando Feliciano y yo éramos pequeños, el abuelo nos enseñó su violín y nos contó historias sobre ella. Joder, hablaba con tanto cariño y tan orgulloso de ella mientras acariciaba aquel instrumento que quise que también se sintiera así por mí y... pues pensé que la mejor forma de conseguirlo era aprender a tocar.

El bastardo no se rio. Me contemplaba en silencio, embelesado y con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios que me hizo sonrojar y ponerme nervioso, no era normal ver al español tan callado.

―¿Q-Qué? Ya sé que es una razón estúpida, pero al final resultó que se me daba bastante bien y todo y… ¡Joder! Que tenía siete años y…

―Lovino ―me cortó―, deberías escuchar a tu abuelo hablar de ti.


	7. No money, no party

_Capítulo 7: No money, no party_

Dar clase con Roderich Edelstein era un auténtico fastidio. Si bien el tipo había conseguido en un par de semanas que mi nivel con el violín se asemejara al que tenía cuando lo dejé (sin olvidar, claro está, mi admirable esfuerzo), soportar sus incesantes riñas y que me llamara idiota cada vez que me equivocaba requería que hiciera acopio de una paciencia que no creía poseer para no responderle mal y hacía que las horas de clase me resultaran eternas.

―¡Basta! ―me gritó mi profesor golpeando su antena de radio extendida contra una mesa mientras yo tocaba una pieza―. ¡Deja de tocar, idiota!

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ―resoplé bajando el instrumento―. ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

―Lo sabrías si me hubieses hecho caso. ¿Qué fue lo último que te dije ayer?

―¿Adiós?

―¡No te hagas el listo conmigo, idiota! ―golpeó de nuevo su antena de radio contra la mesa―. Te dije que practicaras en casa la partitura que te di, al igual que los días anteriores. ¿Y me has obedecido?

―Claro que…

―No, por supuesto que no ―me cortó―. No intentes tomarme por tonto, sé que no me has hecho caso ningún día. Tengo muy buen oído y, aunque avanzas rápido gracias a tu talento, no lo haces todo lo rápido que podrías debido al poco interés que muestras fuera de clase.

―¡Me paso cuatro horas aquí tocando sin parar! ―me justifiqué―. Necesito descansar, los dedos me duelen.

―Déjate de excusas. Creí que tenías diecinueve años, pero te comportas como un crío de nueve, de modo que te trataré como tal ―sacó una silla de debajo de la mesa―. Guarda el violín y siéntate aquí.

Obedecí y me acerqué a Roderich algo nervioso, la expresión torcida de su cara y sus brazos cruzados no me hacían intuir nada bueno, de hecho me recordaba demasiado a la actitud que mostraba mi madre cuando iba a echarme alguna reprimenda. Sacó un fajo de folios en blanco y un bolígrafo. Lo miré sin comprender.

―Escribe "Obedeceré las órdenes del profesor Edelstein sin rechistar"…

―¡¿QUÉ?!

―… una y otra vez hasta que yo te diga que pares ―continuó él―, numerando cada frase y con letra clara y legible si no quieres que te lo haga repetir, ¿lo has entendido?

Inflé las mejillas y, con los ojos entrecerrados, le lancé una mirada de profundo odio como toda respuesta. Agaché la cabeza y me concentré en la aburrida y repetitiva tarea que me había encomendado el austriaco, que se dedicó a tocar el piano mientras tanto.

Me tuvo una hora entera escribiendo la maldita frase, gasté dos folios enteros por ambas caras. Para cuando me dijo que parara ya era la hora de salir, así que cogí el estuche del violín y me encaminé hacia la puerta.

―¿Dónde te crees que vas? ―me detuvo―. La clase aún no ha terminado.

―Pero ya son las dos, es la hora de irme.

―Hoy no. Vuelve aquí y saca el violín, vamos a recuperar la hora que hemos perdido por culpa de tu indisciplina.

―¡Pero es la hora de comer! ―protesté―. ¡Ya tengo hambre!

―¿No has aprendido nada de lo que te he hecho escribir? ―se veía mosqueado―. ¿Acaso necesitas otra hora de castigo? Pero ten en cuenta que entonces no te permitiré salir hasta las cuatro de la tarde, porque la hora que me debes tocando la vamos a recuperar hoy sí o sí.

El jodido austriaco no se andaba con remilgos a la hora de imponer castigos, le daba igual la hora que fuera o lo hambriento que pudiera estar si conseguía aplicar su estricta disciplina. Maldije una y mil veces mentalmente al idiota de Roderich durante esa hora de más que me obligó a estar en su casa tocando… y sin rechistar.

Llegué a casa hambriento y hecho una furia. Descargué parte de mi ira contra toda puerta que se cruzó en mi camino mientras insultaba a mi profesor, sé que no se enteraría, pero al menos esperaba que le pitaran los oídos. El abuelo salió a mi encuentro, no sé si preocupado por mi estado o por el de las puertas que había aporreado sin compasión.

―Lovino, ¿ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde hoy?

Ignoré sus preguntas. Lo único que quería en ese momento era llenar el estómago con el plato de pasta a la carbonara que Feliciano me había guardado en el interior del microondas. El viejo entró a la cocina detrás de mí, esperando pacientemente que le respondiera.

―¿Qué ha pasado, Lovino? Has llegado muy tarde de clase y de peor humor que de costumbre.

Genial, ahora resulta que siempre estoy de mal humor. Gruñí.

―Lovino…

―¡Roderich es gilipollas! He llegado tan tarde porque el muy imbécil me ha castigado…

―¿Qué has hecho? ―inquirió con curiosidad.

―¡Nada!

―Algo habrás hecho, por nada no se castiga a nadie.

Si lo que quería era enfadarme más, sin duda el viejo lo estaba consiguiendo, primero me dice que siempre estoy de mal humor y ahora me llama mentiroso, ¿por qué demonios no creía lo que le estaba diciendo? Precisamente Roderich me había castigado por no hacer nada, nada de lo que me ordenaba hacer en MI TIEMPO LIBRE.

―Sí, ir a sus malditas clases, ¡eso es lo que he hecho! ―grité―. ¡No tendría ningún maldito problema si no me hubieras obligado a malgastar mi tiempo en ellas!

Me levanté y me encerré en mi habitación dando un portazo.

Maledizione! No sé cómo lo hago, pero antes o después acabo discutiendo con el abuelo, si es que siempre hace o dice algo que me acaba enfadando, debe de estar más que arrepentido de haberme traído de Italia. Aunque puede que me equivoque, Antonio sembró la duda en mí diciéndome que debería escuchar al abuelo hablar de mí, pero sinceramente no estaba seguro de querer saber lo que el viejo opinaba de mí ya que si era algo bueno ¿por qué no me lo decía?, y si era algo malo… prefería no saberlo.

Y hablando del bastardo, siguió subiendo casi todas las tardes a casa, aunque ya no para reunirse con el abuelo, sino para obligarme, en cierto modo, a que saliera con él por ahí a tomar algo, lo que podía limitarse a beber un par de tintos de verano en cualquier terraza o extenderse a la cena. Sin embargo aquel día no iba a subir, como tampoco lo hizo el día anterior, al parecer porque lo habían llamado para trabajar en un restaurante… o algo así me comentó (no le presté mucha atención).

Pero claro, no me iba a librar del pesado del español así tan fácil, él tenía que hacerse notar de una forma o de otra.

Esa misma tarde, estando todavía bastante molesto por el castigo del austriaco y por la discusión con el abuelo, opté por hacer caso de las instrucciones de mi profesor (no por gusto, sino porque no me apetecía ganarme otro castigo) y saqué la partitura que me había entregado antes de irme. Conocía aquella canción, era un rondò veneziano.

Me concentré en la melodía que creaba con el violín, hasta que a través de la ventana que daba al patio llegó a mis oídos la voz de cierto bastardo que cantaba al son de lo que estaba tocando.

Dejé de tocar de inmediato y salí a la ventana.

―¡Deja de ponerle una letra tan estúpida al rondò, bastardo! ―grité enfadado, el muy imbécil me había desconcentrado.

―¡Hola, Lovi! ―me saludó él felizmente sacando la cabeza por la ventana y mirando hacia arriba―. ¿No te ha gustado la canción?

―Obviamente, ¡NO! ―le espeté―. Cierra el puto pico, que por tu culpa no puedo concentrarme, ¡joder! ¡Y no me llames Lovi!

Regresé al interior y resoplé un par de veces antes de volver a tomar el instrumento entre mis manos.

Inicié de nuevo la melodía, pero si en algún momento se me pasó por la cabeza que el maldito bastardo dejaría de molestar por haberle gritado un poco por la ventana… deberían darme el premio a la ingenuidad. Por lo visto el idiota de Antonio también sabía tocar el tema y debió de parecerle divertido acompañarme con su guitarra, musicalmente hablando, hasta el final de la canción.

Bufando, dejé el violín sobre el escritorio. Salí de mi habitación como un toro desbocado, dispuesto a bajar al apartamento del bastardo para cantarle las cuarenta por no dejar de molestarme una y otra vez mientras ensayaba.

Sin embargo, algo me detuvo. Feliciano venía dando saltos hacia mí con su típica y boba sonrisa y con los ojos tan cargados de ilusión que parecía que salían chispitas de ellos.

―Vee~… Fratello, ¡qué bonito! ―se me enganchó del cuello―. Hacía mucho que no te escuchaba tocar, ¡ha sido maravilloso! ―aunque me encanta escuchar los halagos de mi hermano, estaba seguro de que Roderich se reiría de la opinión de Feliciano y le pondría mil pegas a mi interpretación―. Me ha encantado el rondò tocado a dúo, ¿por qué no lo hacéis otra vez?

―¡No estaba tocando a dúo, imbécil! ―le grité al idiota de Feliciano apartándolo de mí con un empujón―. ¡Y ni sueñes con que volverás a escucharme hoy!

Porque no tenía la más mínima intención de tratar de ensayar de nuevo, seguro que alguien volvía a interrumpirme. Así que me dejé caer en el sofá del salón y pasé lo que restó de tarde allí tirado tragándome la insulsa programación veraniega española, lo cual, al día siguiente, me costó una nueva regañina por parte de Roderich tras escucharme tocar la pieza que me mandó practicar.

―Se ve que lo que te digo te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro ―estaba de pie frente a mí golpeando suavemente su moderna batuta extensible contra la palma de su mano repetidas veces―. ¿Acaso no sirvió de nada lo que te hice escribir ayer?

―¡Claro que sí! ―salté yo ofendido―. Estuve ensayando durante…

―¡No me mientas! ―golpeó la mesa―. Las notas van a destiempo y chirrían en mis oídos, no has practicado.

―¡Que sí! Lo que pasa es que el bastardo español que tengo como vecino de abajo no dejó de molestarme una y otra vez durante todo el tiempo que estuve tocando y…

―Ven aquí y siéntate ―me cortó y sacó la silla de debajo de la mesa.

Mierda, otra vez castigado.

Obedecí y me acerqué con parsimonia a mi profesor, que sacó un fajo de folios en blanco y un bolígrafo.

―Escribe "Dejaré de inventar excusas para justificar mi indisciplina" una y otra vez hasta que yo te diga que pares, numerando cada frase y con letra clara y legible si no quieres que te lo haga repetir, ¿lo has entendido?

Lo miré frunciendo el ceño. Como para no entenderlo, si me había soltado exactamente el mismo discurso que el día anterior, con la diferencia de que la frase a escribir era distinta.

Agaché la cabeza y me concentré en la aburrida tarea que tenía entre manos, maldiciendo mentalmente con cada palabra que escribía al estirado del austriaco, que expresaba su enfado interpretando al piano a Chopin, y al estúpido bastardo de Antonio, ya que me habían castigado por su culpa.

Y es que lo peor no era tener que copiar un centenar de veces la misma frase, sino que Roderich me obligaría a recuperar el tiempo perdido posponiendo la hora de salida. ¡Al muy cabrón le parecería divertido hacerme pasar hambre!

Sin embargo, la fortuna me sonrió e hizo su aparición en casa del austriaco en forma de llamada al timbre cuando apenas comenzaba la hora extra de clase. Eran Antonio y Emma, se habían pasado para recogerme e ir todos juntos a almorzar.

―Lovino no puede salir todavía ―les informó Roderich―, nuestra clase aún no ha acabado.

―¿No se supone que termináis a las dos? ―inquirió Antonio con un deje infantil―. Ya son más de las dos, ¡es la hora de comer!

―Hoy no. Lovino está cumpliendo un castigo ―me sonrojé y agaché la cabeza avergonzado, que mi profesor me hubiera castigado como a un crío era algo de lo que no quería que nadie se enterase― y no saldrá de aquí hasta que yo se lo permita. Así que será mejor que os marchéis.

―No seas malo, Rod, ¿qué ha hecho el pobre Lovi para que lo castigues?

―Más bien es qué no ha hecho, precisamente obedecerme y practicar en casa las partituras que le entregué.

―Pues yo lo he escuchado tocando.

―Sí, de hecho, ¿sabes qué? ―le dijo Emma con emoción―, ayer por la tarde Lovino y Toni nos deleitaron con un pequeño concierto a dúo, fue precioso.

Me sentí orgulloso de que a Emma le hubiese gustado mi interpretación, aunque realmente no hubiera sido como ella creía, pero no sería yo quien dejara en mal lugar a la chica quitándole la razón.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó Roderich incrédulo, girando la cabeza hacia mí para mirarme con desconcierto, quizás porque la versión de la rubia no casaba con lo que yo le había contado en el primer momento. Suspiró con resignación―. Muy bien, Lovino, puedes recoger tus cosas y marcharte.

No me lo podía creer, ¡me había librado del castigo! Guardé mis cosas lo más rápido que pude y me quedé bajo el marco de la puerta abierta de la casa tratando de meterles prisa a los otros dos, no fuera a ser que mi profesor se arrepintiese en el último momento de su decisión.

―¿Te apetece venirte a comer con nosotros, Rod? ―preguntó Antonio.

―Muchas gracias, pero no.

―Venga, hombre ―insistió el bastardo. ¿Es que no puede aceptar que alguien le dé una respuesta negativa? Qué pesado es―. Vamos a ir aquí cerca, luego si quieres nos tomamos un café juntos y te acompaño para que no te pierdas.

Roderich torció el gesto y sus ojos violetas le lanzaron al sonriente Antonio una mirada de profundo resentimiento. Emma se reía por lo bajo.

―Marchaos ya, por favor ―nos echó educadamente―. Y tú, Lovino, procura ensayar este fin de semana, porque la próxima vez no seré tan benevolente contigo.

Le levanté el pulgar como respuesta. Roderich rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta tras nosotros.

Nos sentamos en una mesa a la sombra en la terraza de un local cercano lleno a rebosar de guiris que comían y bebían con ansia mientras se achicharraban bajo el sol. No había duda de que Antonio conocía la ciudad casi tan bien como la palma de su mano porque el lugar, pese a su aspecto de antro de mala muerte, servía unos platos deliciosos, la mayoría de ellos preparados con tomate (fruto por el que el bastardo y yo sentíamos auténtica pasión).

La presencia de Emma durante el almuerzo se me hizo algo extraña, no porque no me gustara su compañía, que de hecho me encantaba, sino porque quizás me había acostumbrado a que la atención del bastardo recayera únicamente en mí y no quería compartirla con nadie… Se podría decir que pensaba de forma egoísta, pero, joder, Antonio era la primera persona que sentía un apego especial por mí y no quería perder eso.

―Oye, Lovi ―dijo el bastardo después de rebañar lo que quedaba de salsa de tomate de su plato―, si por lo que sea Roderich se pasa de severo contigo no dudes en decírmelo, que yo iré y le cantaré las cuarenta si es necesario.

Aunque a veces el español se pasaba con la atención que me prestaba… ¡me trataba como a un puto crío!

―Toni, cariño ―intervino Emma antes de que yo pudiera contestarle al bastardo. Pero, un momento, ¿por qué demonios lo ha llamado "cariño"? Sentí un pellizco en la boca del estómago―, no creo que tengas que inmiscuirte en la forma de trabajar de Roderich, él tiene sus propios métodos. Déjalo tranquilo, que bastante ha tenido ya el pobre.

―Lo sé. No me quiero meter, pero ya sabes cómo es y el carácter que tiene, lo único que quiero es que no haga pasar un mal rato a Lovi con su estricta disciplina.

―No soy un maldito crío, bastardo. No necesito que estés al pendiente de mí todo el rato.

―¿Lo ves, Toni? ―Emma colocó su mano sobre la del bastardo, provocando que éste volviera hacia ella la mirada de cachorrillo abandonado que me estaba dedicando y sonriera―. A Lovino no le hace falta que estés tan encima suya.

A la presión de mi estómago se le sumó un nudo en mi garganta. ¿Acaso había algo entre esos dos más allá de la amistad? Sólo eran suposiciones, porque apenas si había muestras de cariño amoroso, pero… Mierda, ¡estaba celoso! Aunque, sinceramente, no sabría decir exactamente de qué, si de que sintiera que mis opciones de conquistar a Emma mermaban por culpa del bastardo o de que ella acaparara toda la atención de mi amigo.

Pasar la noche del sábado solo en casa tirado en el sofá abrazado a un cojín mientras veía por televisión una absurda comedia romántica (vaya mierda que me estaba tragando) era la forma más patética de acabar un día que, por lo general, no había estado mal.

Había dormido hasta la hora del almuerzo, comido lasaña y después había pasado la tarde con Feliciano, nos fuimos de compras juntos al centro comercial, es una de las pocas aficiones que compartimos además de dormir mucho.

Pero ahora el idiota de mi hermano se había largado por ahí con su súper amigo el macho patatas musculoso y yo me había quedado en casa aburriéndome como una ostra. Y no es que Feliciano no me hubiese invitado a salir con él y su amiguito, sino que yo pasaba de ir con el patatero a ningún lado, me bastaba con aguantar a su querido y egocéntrico hermano, mi autoproclamado amigo, algunas de las veces en las que salía con Antonio.

¡Maldición! Ya me acordé del bastardo. No nos veíamos desde que nos despedimos el día anterior en la puerta de su piso tras volver de almorzar, ¿qué estaría haciendo?... ¡Joder! ¿Por qué me preguntaba por lo que hacía ese idiota? Tampoco es que me interesara… o sí, bueno, quizás un poco… ¡Pero es que el muy cabrón había hecho que me acostumbrara a sus visitas casi diarias! Supongo que estaría trabajando (luego la gente se queja de que hay paro, normal, todos los trabajos los acapara el bastardo) o con Emma… algo en mi interior se contraía dolorosamente cuando esta idea acudía a mi cabeza.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Seguramente sería el idiota de Feliciano que se habría olvidado las llaves, aunque a mi parecer era demasiado temprano para que regresara, apenas las doce y media.

―¡Hola, Lovi~!

El sonriente bastardo de Antonio me saludaba alegremente con la mano. No puedo negar que me sorprendió (y también alegró, aunque jamás lo fuera a admitir) su visita.

―¿Q-Qué haces a-aquí, bastardo?

―¿Tú qué crees? Es sábado noche, ¡vámonos a tomar unas copas! ―dijo efusivamente pasando al interior y mirando alrededor―. ¿Estás solo?

―Eh, sí… el abuelo tenía una cena de negocios o algo así ―espero que no fuera ningún eufemismo― y Feliciano se fue con su amigo el patatero gigante. ¿Y tú…? ¿No estabas con Emma? ―la pregunta salió sola, de forma inconsciente, supongo que porque había estado pensando sobre ello antes de que Antonio apareciera. Me sonrojé ligeramente. Me dieron ganas de golpearme contra la pared por no poder soportar la curiosidad.

―¿Con Emma? ―preguntó extrañado. Mi corazón (a saber por qué) saltó con júbilo al ver su reacción―. ¿Y por qué tendría que estar con ella? ¿Me he perdido algo? ―ladeó la cabeza―. Acabo de salir de trabajar ahora mismo y…

―No… olvídalo, sólo curioseaba ―fingí indiferencia―. Voy a cambiarme, ya vengo.

Prácticamente volé hacia mi habitación y volví a salir, ya arreglado, antes siquiera de que a Antonio le diera tiempo de sentarse a esperarme.

El francés y el albino estaban esperándonos en el pub al que nos dirigimos y, a juzgar por la cantidad de vasos que se acumulaban en la mesa, llevaban bastante rato allí, aunque no parecía que estuvieran borrachos (¿qué clase de hígado tienen estos tíos?).

―¡Por fin! ―dijo el francés levantándose―. Ya estábamos pensando en ir a tu casa para sacarte a la fuerza de la cama, Toni.

―¡Qué exagerados! ―contestó Antonio riendo mientras tomábamos asiento. El gabacho se colocó a mi lado―. Ya os dije que vendría tarde, apenas acabo de salir de trabajar.

―Trabajar tanto como lo haces tú no puede ser muy bueno, mon ami ―la voz del francés denotaba auténtica preocupación, pero Antonio simplemente se limitó a sonreírle igual que hacía siempre―. ¿Y tú qué, mon petit cher? ―me pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, ¡agh, qué sensación tan desagradable! Mi cara debía de ser todo un poema.

―Sí, chaval ―dijo el albino―, cuéntanos cómo van tus clases con el señoritingo. El otro día quise preguntarte, pero mi asombrosa mente a veces sufre de lagunas y se me pasó.

―¿Lagunas? Yo más bien diría océanos, mon ami, sobre todo si cierta doctorcita húngara está delante y el tema en cuestión está relacionado con tu archienemigo y rival en el amor.

¿El macho albino estaba enamorado de Elizaveta? Vaya, era sorprendente descubrir que aquel ególatra era capaz de sentir amor, o lo que fuera, por alguien más que no fuera él mismo.

―Francis, dos cosas: primero, doña marimacho es médico, pero todavía le faltan dos o tres años para ser doctora; y segundo, el señoritingo ese NO es mi rival en el amor, Elizaveta lo dejó, no tiene posibilidades de volver con ella, así que no tengo porqué competir con él.

―¿El austriaco y la húngara loca eran pareja? ―me sorprendí yo.

―¡Eh, tú, niñato! ―me soltó de pronto el alemán―. El único que insulta aquí a la marimacho soy yo, así que procura que no te vuelva a escuchar o te aseguro que sentirás toda la furia de mi asombroso puño.

Vaya tela con el albino, el otro día se autoproclama mi amigo y ahora me amenaza por decir que su churri está como un puto cencerro, debe tener algún desorden de la personalidad. Estuve a punto de levantarme para responder a su provocación, pero la mano de Antonio en mi pecho me detuvo. Su otra mano descansaba en el hombro del alemán instándolo a mantener la calma.

―Va, va, Gilbert, tranquilo ―dijo Antonio―. Lovi lo ha dicho sin maldad, no tenía intención de ofender, ¿verdad? ―me miró. Yo asentí―. ¿Lo ves?

―Vale, te la paso, sólo para demostrarte lo genial que soy ―o lo gilipollas, según se mire―, no como el señoritingo creído ese.

―Parece mentira que en su día os llevaseis bien ―comentó el bastardo.

―Ya ves ―dijo el albino molesto―, incluso me tomé la molestia de acogerlo en mi magnífica morada cuando Eli rompió con él y lo echó de casa, pero el muy cabrón se dedicó a tocarme los cojones con su tacañería y tratando de imponerme sus estúpidas normas de conducta en MI propia casa, ¡lo que me faltaba por aguantar!

―Y entonces lo acogí yo ―dijo Antonio―, pero no se quedó mucho tiempo.

―Porque eres un derrochador, Toño.

―Yo quise acogerlo ―comentó el francés―, pero, por algún motivo que desconozco, no le caigo demasiado bien… Una pena, yo habría subsanado su corazón roto…

―Deja de soñar, barbas ―le dijo el albino.

―De todas formas ―continuó Antonio―, se notaba que estar tan cerca de Eli no le hacía bien ninguno, él seguía… bueno, sigue enamorado de ella.

―¿Y por qué rompieron? ―pregunté.

Los tres se encogieron de hombros.

―Yo tengo una teoría con respecto a eso ―dijo el francés adoptando un aire misterioso―: ella se molestó porque él no quiso prestarse voluntario para sus prácticas de urología, impidiéndole practicar con él un examen de próstata.

Los tres estallaron en carcajadas. Yo no entendí el chiste.

―¿Qué es un examen de próstata? ―pregunté yo con toda mi jodida ingenuidad.

―¿No lo sabes? ―dijo el francés acercando peligrosamente su cara con una expresión pervertida a la mía―. Cuando tú quieras el hermanito Francis te hace uno...

―¡FRAN! ―Antonio golpeó la mesa y se puso en pie, su expresión era fría y sus ojos emanaban ira. Daba miedo.

―Tranquilo, amour ―se apartó de mí de inmediato―, sólo estaba bromeando.

―¿Pero qué es? ―repetí yo, curioso, mirando a Antonio, que relajó el gesto adoptando su actitud normal―. Explícamelo.

―Eh… pues…

Los otros dos continuaban riéndose por lo bajo. Antonio se sonrojó un poco. Me indicó con el índice que me acercara a él y me lo explicó al oído. Me fui poniendo cada vez más y más rojo con cada palabra de la explicación, ¿cómo se podía llegar a ser tan pervertido? Antonio también tenía los colores bastante subidos cuando terminó de contarme de qué se trataba la prueba.

Preso de la furia y del asco, me levanté y me giré hacia el francés agarrándolo por el cuello de su camisa y levantándolo también.

―¡Maldito gabacho pervertido! ―le grité―. ¡El dedito de los cojones te lo vas a meter por…! ¡AGH!

Estaba completamente asqueado, pero seguía apretando los puños con la camisa del gabacho agarrada entre ellos. A él, por su parte, parecía darle completamente igual estar prácticamente a merced de mi cólera, de hecho ni siquiera me estaba mirando a mí sino a un punto cerca de la puerta del local.

―Oh, mon Dieu!

Giré la cabeza hacia donde miraba, no había nada interesante, sólo un tipo rubio trajeado con unas cejas que le cubrían casi toda la frente. Parecía que acababa de entrar.

―¡Suelta, bicho! ―me dio una torta en las manos para que lo soltara. Un momento, ¿acababa de llamarme bicho el muy cabrón? Si es que ese no salía del bar con todos los dientes―. ¡Que me sueltes, te digo!

Se había puesto muy serio. Hice lo que me pidió y volví a sentarme, confuso. Él se alisó la camisa quedándose en pie. Los otros dos también estaban muy serios y miraban al rubio que se iba acercando. Se notaba tensión en el ambiente.

―Oh, my God! ―el recién llegado se echó las manos a la cabeza―. ¿Por qué demonios de entre todos los malditos bares de esta ciudad tengo que venir precisamente a meterme en el que estáis vosotros tres?

―Llámalo destino, mon amour ―una sonrisa torcida se perfiló en sus labios―. ¿Cómo estás, Arthur? Hace mucho que no sabíamos de ti.

―Y si por mí fuera hubiese sido más ―le espetó―, pero tenía que atracar aquí.

―¿Así que ya eres capitán? ―el francés fingió sorpresa―. ¡Enhorabuena, cher!

―Así es. ¿Y tú sigues siendo un idiota del vino o sólo fue una fase pasajera en tu vida?

―¿Pero qué dices de fase pasajera? Soy el mejor enólogo que te vas a encontrar a lo largo de tu vida y que sepas, mon amour, que trabajo en la mejor bodega de toda la zona, así que pásate por mi casa cuando quieras y te regalo una botella ―le guiñó un ojo―. Sigo viviendo en la misma dirección, supongo que la conoces, con la diferencia de que ahora resido en el que era tu apartamento.

―Ni loco pongo un pie en ese sitio ―añadió con repugnancia―. ¿Y vosotros qué? He leído que la monstruosidad esa que cruza la bahía es cosa tuya ―le dijo al albino.

―¿Cómo que monstruosidad? Es la mejor estructura ingenieril que vas a ver en toda tu maldita vida, ya te gustaría que alguno de los puentes que cruzan tu querido Támesis fuera la mitad de asombroso que el que estoy construyendo yo aquí.

―Trabajo en un barco, voy sobre una magnífica obra ingenieril todos los días, idiota ―respondió el inglés (lo deduje por lo del Támesis)―. ¿Y tú qué, Antonio? ¿Terminaste ya el "ciclo formativo" de magisterio o tu cerebro no da de sí para acabar una carrera tan fácil?

―¡La madre que te parió, cejas, yo te juro que te mato! ―Antonio se levantó dispuesto a saltar por encima de la mesa para zurrarle al tal Arthur, que se echó hacia atrás, pero el albino agarró al bastardo a tiempo.

―Tan irascible como siempre ―comentó el cejón riendo. ¿Irascible Antonio? ¿De quién estaba hablando?―. ¿Y éste quién es? ―me señaló con desprecio―. Su cara me resulta familiar.

―¿No le sacas el parecido? ¡Es el nieto de Romu!

―Ah ―me miró de arriba abajo―… pues sí. En fin, aquí os quedáis. Espero que no nos volvamos a ver.

―Igualmente ―dijeron Antonio y el albino a la vez con hastío.

El rubio cejudo se dirigió a la barra seguido por las miradas de Gilbert y Antonio, que le lanzaban puñales, y la maliciosa del francés, que no le quitó el ojo de encima. Éste volvió a sentarse junto a mí, una particular sonrisa lasciva se perfilaba en sus labios.

―Qué simpático vuestro amigo ―dije con sarcasmo.

―No es nuestro amigo ―dijo Antonio con un deje de odio en su voz, lo cual me sorprendió, ya que el bastardo es míster simpatía y suele caerle bien todo el mundo―. Es un imbécil.

―Tuvimos un affaire ―confesó el francés. Escupí la bebida ante tal declaración.

―Joder, Francis, no me lo recuerdes ―dijo Antonio con grima―, que entonces vivíamos juntos y me lo encontré por la mañana como Dios lo trajo al mundo saliendo de tu habitación. Todavía sigo teniendo pesadillas con esa imagen.

―Fue justo la noche antes de que se fuera ―el francés ignoró las quejas de los otros dos y continuó rememorando―, primero nos dimos el lote en la playa y luego continuamos con la fiesta en casa. No nos hemos vuelto a ver desde entonces… Esto debe ser obra del destino, sin duda.

―¿Qué destino ni qué porras en vinagre, Fran? ―dijo el alemán―. Él es capitán de barco y aquí hay un maldito puerto, estará un par de días por aquí y volverá a desaparecer. Punto.

―Sí… Entonces creo que iré a recordar buenos tiempos… digo, a molestarle un rato… digo, a…

Y se fue junto al inglés, que lo recibió a gritos y con cara de disgusto.

―Joder, no me extraña que odie al franchute ―comenté―, pero ¿qué os ha hecho a vosotros dos para que os tengáis ese odio mutuo?

―Fastidiarnos hasta más no poder ―respondió el alemán―, sobre todo a Toño ―le pasó un brazo por encima.

―No me lo recuerdes ―dijo el bastardo con amargura―. Maldito idiota…

―¡Ya sé! A la próxima le cantamos el Yellow submarine, que será en lo que se convertirá su barco si lo navega él ―trató de animarlo el albino, con una idea estúpida a mi parecer, pero que consiguió una ligera risa por parte del bastardo.

Sin duda el ambiente de juerga de la noche se había ido al garete, no había más que verles las caras a mis dos acompañantes para darse cuenta de ello. Nos terminamos lo que quedaba de nuestras bebidas y decidimos marcharnos.

Entonces fue cuando de verdad a mí se me enturbió la noche.

Eché mano de mi cartera y… ¡¿pero qué cojones?! No tenía suficiente dinero para pagar la cuenta de lo que había bebido. Busqué y rebusqué por todos los jodidos recovecos de la cartera algún billete extraviado, pero nada, no tenía un maldito euro de más. Me quedé de piedra contemplando la pobreza entre mis propias manos.

―¿Qué te pasa, Lovi? ―me preguntó el bastardo―. Te has quedado como ausente.

―Eh… no… no tengo suficiente ―le mostré la cartera vacía―… no me queda dinero…

―¡Ah, no te preocupes, hombre! No voy a permitir que te quedes aquí fregando vasos ―bromeó, me revolvió el cabello y pagó al camarero―. Te invito yo, no hay problema.

Pero sí que había un problema, uno bien gordo y jodido, al menos para mí. No es que llevara una cantidad insuficiente de dinero en la cartera a causa de un olvido, sino que la cantidad que traje de Italia (lo que venían a ser los pocos ahorros que guardaba en mi hucha) había ido mermando poco a poco hasta que me había quedado prácticamente sin nada.

Menudo asco, tenía que conseguir capital de alguna forma o no me quedaría otra que despedirme de las compras y de las constantes salidas con el bastardo que, si bien a él no le importaba invitarme una, dos o infinitas veces, no me parecía correcto abusar de su generosidad… ¡Joder!, no es que me preocupara por él o su economía, pero es que el tío trabajaba más que un chino para poder llevarlo todo para adelante y conseguir su sueño.

La única posibilidad que veía de conseguir dinero para mis gastos rápidamente era la de pedírselo al abuelo, no creía que me lo fuera a negar, ¿no? Pero a lo largo de toda mi vida jamás me había visto en la necesidad de pedirle dinero a nadie, siempre me di las trazas para conseguirlo por mis propios medios, y tener que recurrir al abuelo para obtenerlo me resultaba un tanto humillante.

Sin embargo, se supone que si alguien tiene a dos personas bajo su protección, en este caso a Feliciano y a mí, la persona en cuestión se hará cargo de todas sus necesidades, incluidas las económicas, así que se podría decir que el abuelo estaba obligado a que no me faltase nada. Bastaba con plantarme delante de él y soltarle algo como "Viejo, necesito dinero, dámelo"… Vaya frase de ladrón de poca monta, ¿se puede ser más patético? Me entraron ganas de darme hostias a mí mismo por plantearme algo así, con eso no iba a conseguir nada, si acaso que el abuelo me mandase a tomar viento.

Y en estos pensamientos me hallaba sumido la tarde del domingo mientras fingía ver una película fantástica en la televisión con Feliciano, que dormitaba en el sofá junto a mí (y eso que era él quien quería ver el filme en cuestión, supongo que para recordar su planeta).

―Lovino ―me llamó el abuelo muy serio, eso no era buena señal, y en voz baja para no despertar a mi hermano―, ven conmigo un momento.

Aparté a Feliciano el durmiente de mí, pues su cabeza reposaba sobre mi hombro. No se despertó. Seguí al abuelo hasta su despacho.

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunté con pesadez tras cerrar la puerta―. ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

―¿Tienes remordimientos de conciencia? ―alzó una ceja―. ¿Qué has hecho?

―¡Nada! ―exclamé ofendido al sentirme acusado de… no sé de qué, porque el viejo le había dado la vuelta a una inocente pregunta convirtiéndola en una especie de confesión―. Eres tú quien me ha llamado, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

No me respondió de inmediato. Sacó de un cajón de su escritorio un sobre y varios billetes de cincuenta euros que introdujo en él. Me quedé pasmado contemplando el color naranja desaparecer dentro del blanco, parecía increíble que aquello que precisaba estuviera tan a mi alcance.

―Este dinero es para que se lo des mañana a Roderich, es el pago por sus clases ―creo que dijo, no lo estaba escuchando―. ¿Lovino? ―el abuelo chasqueó los dedos delante de mi nariz y me sacó del trance―. ¿Qué te pasa? Te estaba hablando y parecía que no me estabas escuchando.

―No… nada… ―respondí distraído.

―Lovino, no me mientas ―se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una expresión muy seria―, ¿qué ocurre?

―Eeeh… pues ―miré alternativamente a sus ojos y al sobre que continuaba en sus manos. Tenía que decírselo, era la ocasión perfecta―… yo… necesito dinero…

Frunció el ceño y me miró de forma inquisitiva sin decir palabra. Me estaba poniendo nervioso.

―¿Para qué lo quieres?

―¿Cómo que para qué lo quiero? ―le solté―. ¿Tú para qué crees que lo voy a querer? Tengo gastos, ¿sabes?

Puso un mohín de disgusto, muy parecido a los que me mostraba diariamente Roderich, creo que no le gustó mucho mi forma de contestarle, sólo espero que no le dé por imitar los castigos del austriaco.

―¿Cómo conseguías dinero en Italia?

Esa pregunta no me la esperaba.

Durante el último año en Italia estuve trabajando. Sí, pasé por quince restaurantes distintos en Roma, todos con dueños que rayaban la gilipollez extrema, pues no hubo uno solo que me permitiera desarrollar mis aptitudes como camarero sin ponerme alguna clase de pega.

Aparte de eso, mis padres nos daban una paga semanal a Feliciano y a mí, que, si bien no era mucho, me permitía cubrir algún que otro gasto. Y bueno… si alguna vez necesitaba más de la cuenta y no tenía otro medio de conseguirlo le sisaba algún billete a mi padre de su cartera, el muy idiota se pensaba que había sido mi madre (que también lo hacía) y, debido al miedo que le tenía, no se atrevía a abrir el pico. Pero claro, con el abuelo jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza hacer algo así, el viejo no tiene un pelo de tonto, aunque a veces no lo parezca.

―Tenía una paga y trabajaba ―le respondí finalmente después de mi reflexión mental.

―¿De qué trabajabas?

―De camarero.

―¿Dónde?

―¿Quieres la lista? ―hinché las mejillas, comenzaba a molestarme tanto interrogatorio.

―Nunca está de más tener referencias.

―Mis referencias son una puta mierda, mis jefes eran medio retrasados, por no decir retrasados enteros, y mis compañeros me hacían la puñeta, ¿qué más quieres saber? No dirían nada bueno de mí ni aunque les sobornaran.

El viejo estalló en una sonora carcajada, dejándome confundido. No sé qué encontraría tan divertido en lo que le acababa de decir, yo no le veía la gracia por ninguna parte.

―Muy bien, Lovino ―se limpió las lagrimillas de los ojos―, no te preocupes. Mañana hablaré con el encargado de mi restaurante para que te dé un puesto de camarero en el turno de la noche, así no te interferirá con las clases de violín.

―Pero… ¡¿QUÉ?! ―le grité ofuscado―. ¡Te he pedido dinero no un maldito trabajo!

―No creerías que te iba a dar dinero así como así sólo por venir a pedírmelo, ¿verdad? Ni que fuera un banco…

―¿Y no se supone que eso es lo que hacen los abuelos?

―No sé qué clase de abuelo hace eso, pero te aseguro que yo no.

―Seguro que si fuera Feliciano el que te lo estuviera pidiendo se lo darías ―afirmé en voz baja, agachando la cara y cruzando los brazos.

Mierda, había metido la pata una vez más. El abuelo oyó mi comentario y permaneció en silencio un rato, creo que lo ofendí. Aunque no lo estuviera mirando, sentía sus ojos clavados en mí. Me agarró del mentón y me obligó a levantar el rostro.

―Tú y tu hermano sois diferentes ―me dijo realmente serio, aunque no parecía enfadado. Apreté los puños preparándome para escuchar cómo iba a ser comparado con el perfecto de mi hermano una vez más, tal y como ocurría siempre―, ambos tenéis virtudes y defectos, pero eso no significa que uno sea mejor o peor que el otro. Los dos sois mis nietos y, aunque la relación que tengo con cada uno de vosotros es distinta, os quiero a ambos por igual.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el viejo me envolvió con sus brazos en contra de mi voluntad.

―Las cosas que queremos hay que ganárselas con esfuerzo, Lovino, de lo contrario nos hacemos ideas equivocadas sobre lo que merecemos realmente.

Se separó de mí y sonrió. Me obligó a coger el sobre para entregárselo a Roderich y después sacó un billete de veinte de su cartera que puso en mi mano.

―Toma, para que veas que no soy tan malo.

Me estampó un beso en la frente y me revolvió el cabello ante mi total desconcierto antes de salir riéndose de su despacho. Mi abuelo era un enigma ambulante.

Miré el azulado billete y sonreí ligeramente.

Había conseguido más de lo que esperaba.


	8. Desmadre a la francesa

_Capítulo 8: Desmadre a la francesa_

Con los brazos cruzados, las mejillas hinchadas y el ceño fruncido, es decir, mostrando mi mejor expresión de descontento posible, iba de camino al trabajo contemplando el paisaje marítimo de la ciudad a través de la ventanilla del coche del abuelo, acompañado por éste, que conducía, y el idiota de Feliciano, que tarareaba una canción alegremente en la parte de atrás. A pesar de mis reiteradas quejas y negativas, ambos se empeñaron en acompañarme y ser los primeros clientes a los que atendiera en el restaurante.

Lo único bueno de que me acompañaran era que me ahorraba un viaje en autobús. Sí, por desgracia tenía que desplazarme hasta allí utilizando el maldito transporte público (a falta de otro medio mejor), pues el restaurante estaba lejos de casa, concretamente en la otra punta de la ciudad. De hecho, cuando el abuelo me llevó a visitar el local tres días antes para conocer todos los detalles de mi puesto, descubrí con sorpresa que el lugar no era desconocido para mí, era el mismo sitio donde almorcé con Antonio el día que nos conocimos en la playa.

El abuelo aparcó el coche y los tres nos encaminamos hacia el interior del restaurante. Todavía era temprano para atender a los clientes, pero para el viejo por ser el dueño del local no se aplicaban los horarios, de modo que él y Feliciano se acomodaron en una mesa mientras que yo me dirigí al almacén para comenzar con mis labores.

―¡Hola, Lovi~! ―me saludó una conocida voz a mis espaldas.

Me di la vuelta. Si ya de por sí fue una sorpresa descubrir el lunes que el restaurante del abuelo era el mismo al que Antonio me llevó cuando nos conocimos, más sorpresa fue encontrarme al bastardo trabajando allí de camarero.

―¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

―Trabajo aquí, te lo dije la semana pasada, ¿no te acuerdas?

Recuerdo que me comentó algo de que lo habían llamado para trabajar varios días en un restaurante, pero no le presté demasiada atención.

―Oye, ¿y tú qué? ―preguntó en tono de reproche―. Si no llega a ser porque tu abuelo me lo comentó, no me hubiese enterado de que ibas a empezar a trabajar aquí hasta que te hubiese visto, ¡qué malo eres! ―hizo un puchero y me pellizcó una mejilla―. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

―¡Ay, déjame! ―me quejé apartando su mano de un manotazo―. No te dije nada porque, sabiendo lo pesado que eres, no te habrías despegado de aquí y no me habrías dejado trabajar en paz.

―¡Como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer! ―dijo entre risas―. Aunque, debo admitir que tienes parte de razón, con un camarero como tú sirviéndome no me levantaría de mi sitio en toda la noche ―me guiñó un ojo.

―¿Pe-Pero qué dices, i-idiota? ―me sonrojé hasta las orejas, ¿cómo era capaz de decir algo tan vergonzoso con tanta soltura?

―¡Eh, vosotros! ―nos interrumpió el encargado―. Dejaos de cháchara y poneos a trabajar, que las mesas no se montan solas y además ya hay un par de clientes esperando ―obviamente el abuelo y Feliciano―. Y, Antonio, enséñale al niño ―me señaló― todo lo que tiene que hacer y cómo.

―Vale~ ―aceptó él sonriente y feliz. Luego se giró hacia mí sin borrar su resplandeciente sonrisa y me dijo en un tono entre serio y burlón―: Te dejo que me llames "jefe" si te apetece.

―¡Vete a la mierda!

Me coloqué el mandil y salí del almacén bufando mientras que el bastardo idiota venía detrás de mí comenzando con sus explicaciones y consejos, los cuales hubiesen sido de bastante utilidad si yo hubiera sido un maldito novato sin la menor idea del oficio, pero resultó que todo lo que me explicó ya lo sabía de mis quince horribles y fallidas experiencias anteriores, aunque… no me vino mal refrescar la memoria un poco.

El trabajo era prácticamente igual que en Italia, por lo que pude desenvolverme yo solo con facilidad, sin necesitar la ayuda del pesado de Antonio, y, lo mejor de todo, sin quejas ni pegas por parte de nadie del personal (espero que la presencia del abuelo no tuviera nada que ver con ello). Eso sí, después de varias horas sirviendo mesas y atendiendo a clientes con una amabilidad nada natural en mí (excepto para con las féminas), me encontraba exhausto, ni siquiera la deliciosa pizza que cené al final del turno me sirvió para recuperarme.

―Lovi, ¿te encuentras bien?

De no haber sido porque estaba comiendo, me habría quedado dormido y mi cabeza hubiera chocado contra la mesa por el cansancio provocando la risa de todos mis compañeros. El maldito bastardo de Antonio, en cambio, estaba risueño y sin muestras de agotamiento… si trabaja el doble o el triple que yo, ¿de dónde demonios saca tanta energía?

―¿A ti qué te parece, bastardo? ―me froté los ojos―. ¡Estoy cansado!

―Tranquilo, nos marcharemos enseguida ―se metió un trozo de pizza en la boca―, en cuanto acabemos de cenar.

Aprovechando la presencia del bastardo en el restaurante, Feliciano y el abuelo se largaron nada más terminar de cenar, dejándole encargada a Antonio la tarea de llevarme de vuelta a casa, a lo que él accedió con una de sus típicas y resplandecientes sonrisas. A mí nadie me preguntó. Aunque, para qué quejarme, regresar con el bastardo era mejor que tener que esperar un maldito autobús.

Salimos por una puerta lateral a una solitaria y oscura calle, de esas que te dan muy mala espina cuando miras alrededor, y eso que unía la avenida principal y el paseo marítimo. Antonio caminaba unos pasos por delante de mí y no es que yo tuviese miedo o algo por el estilo, pero ¿por qué demonios me llevaba por ahí el bastardo?

―Toma ―dijo pasándome un casco que acababa de sacar de debajo del asiento de una moto negra―, póntelo.

―No te imaginaba como motorista.

―Sinceramente prefiero el coche ―dijo mientras sacaba la moto hacia la calzada―, pero esto es más práctico para moverse por la ciudad, sobre todo a la hora de aparcar. Venga, ponte el casco, que nos vamos.

Le obedecí. Antonio se montó en la moto y se puso también el casco. Yo me subí tras él y me agarré al hierro de detrás del asiento, obviamente no me iba a abrazar al bastardo. O eso pretendía, porque cuando arrancó y comenzamos a desplazarnos sentí que mi cuerpo se iba un poco hacia atrás. Instintivamente cambié mis manos de posición y me abracé con fuerza a la cintura de Antonio, pegando mi torso a su ancha y calentita espalda que cortaba el viento.

En cuestión de apenas diez minutos estuvimos en el centro con la moto guardada en un garaje cercano (propiedad del viejo, precisamente donde también guardaba su coche). Nos encaminamos hacia el edificio lentamente, no porque no tuviese ganas de llegar, sino porque iba tan cansado que apenas si era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos entre paso y paso. De pronto el bastardo se colocó delante de mí, dándome la espalda, y se encogió echando las manos hacia atrás.

―Súbete ―fue lo único que me dijo mientras se encogía y estiraba los dedos.

―¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Tú estás loco o qué, bastardo? No pienso montarme en tu espalda.

―Venga, Lovi ―giró la cabeza hacia mí para mirarme―, si estás tan cansado que casi no puedes ni andar.

―¡No vas a poder conmigo! ―repliqué.

―Ya te he cargado antes, por si no lo recuerdas ―claro, el día que me desmayé en la playa, justo cuando nos conocimos. Me sonrojé ligeramente al recordarlo―, y te puedo decir apenas pesas. Puedo llevarte con facilidad. Súbete, hazle caso al jefe.

―¿Pero cómo vas a llevarme? ¿Acaso tú no estás cansado, bastardo?

―Claro que lo estoy, pero todavía me queda energía suficiente como para llevarte hasta casa ―volvió a encoger y estirar los dedos como gesto para que me subiera a su espalda―. Eso sí, las escaleras las subes tú solo, ¿eh?

Finalmente accedí. Coloqué los brazos alrededor de su cuello y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, pude percibir el sutil olor dulzón de su colonia. Él me sujetó las piernas a la altura de su cintura, se puso derecho y comenzó a caminar.

―Me gustaría saber lo que comes para tener tanta energía ―comenté―. O de qué planeta vienes.

―Qué gracioso eres ―se rio―. Yo te preparo lo que tú quieras cuando te apetezca. De todas formas probarás mi comida pronto, este fin de semana me toca a mí preparar el almuerzo para todos.

―Más te vale que no le vuelvas a ceder el turno a los patateros o te arrepentirás ―le amenacé bostezando, con lo que mi tono amenazante se fue al garete y perdí toda la credibilidad. El bastardo soltó una risotada y aceleró el paso.

Apenas a unos metros del edificio pudimos ver que el tulipán estaba entrando por el gigantesco portón. Antonio le gritó para llamar su atención y que sostuviera la puerta en tanto llegábamos. Él se detuvo bajo el marco y giró la cabeza, nos había escuchado. Se quedó mirándonos mientras nos acercábamos, pero, cuando estábamos a unos escasos dos metros, puso una sonrisa torcida y nos cerró en todas las narices. ¡Será cabrón!

Me bajé de la espalda de Antonio, que buscó las llaves en sus bolsillos. Me froté los ojos varias veces conforme subía los tres pisos que me separaban de mi cómoda y mullida cama. El bastardo me agarró la mano deteniéndome en el primer escalón del último tramo de escaleras.

―¿Qué quieres ahora? ―le pregunté hastiado.

―Mañana y pasado también trabajo en el restaurante, ¿quieres que pase a por ti para que vayamos juntos?

―Cla-claro ―sonreí tímidamente, de nuevo evitaba el autobús.

―Muy bien ―sonrió ampliamente―. ¡Hasta mañana!

Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Yo no me moví del escalón, debía decirle algo al bastardo antes de continuar subiendo a casa.

―¡Oye! ―grité cuando cruzaba el umbral. Se detuvo y fijó sus ojos en mí―. Yo… yo…

―¿Qué pasa, Lovi? ―ladeó la cabeza.

Me volví y subí un par de escalones. Notaba el calor en mi cara y orejas, estaba colorado, suerte que Antonio no me estaba viendo el rostro en ese momento. Me detuve otra vez, pero no me giré.

―Yo… mmm… Gra-… ¡Gracias!

Y, sin mirar atrás, emprendí de nuevo la subida hacia casa.

* * *

El bastardo pasó a por mí el viernes demasiado temprano, una hora antes de tiempo, momento en el que me hallaba inmerso ensayando una nueva pieza (por iniciativa propia, nada tenía que ver el que el idiota de Roderich me hubiera amenazado con imponerme más castigos).

Tan sumido estaba en la música que no me percaté de que la puerta de mi habitación se había abierto y tenía dos espectadores, Feliciano y Antonio, hasta que rompieron en aplausos cuando acabé de tocar. Casi se me sale el corazón del susto que me dieron. Me enrojecí en una mezcla de furia y vergüenza, odiaba que me miraran mientras ensayaba.

―¿Qué cojones hacéis ahí mirándome como pasmarotes? ―les solté enfadado yendo hacia ellos, que se replegaron un poco hacia atrás―. Feliciano, idiota, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me interrumpas ni se te ocurra entrar en mi cuarto en mitad de un ensayo?

―¡Ve! ―corrió a esconderse tras el bastardo―. Perdona,  _fratello_ , pero es que llegó Antonio y…

―¡Como si hubiese llegado el mismísimo Papa de Roma! Si te digo que no se entra, ¡no entras y punto! ¡Y eso también va por ti! ―amenacé al bastardo con el dedo. Feliciano aprovechó para huir hacia el salón―. Que, por cierto, ¿qué demonios haces aquí tan temprano? Todavía no es la hora de irnos.

―Ya lo sé, pero quiero que me acompañes a un sitio antes de entrar ―alcé una ceja y lo miré inquisitivo―. Tranquilo, te gustará.

El bastardo no me dijo a dónde me llevaba hasta que estuvimos en el lugar en cuestión, una pequeña heladería italiana cercana al trabajo. Era imposible que no me gustara, se me hizo la boca agua, ¿acaso podía existir algo más maravilloso? Antonio hizo gala de aquella generosidad que lo caracterizaba y me invitó. Después nos encaminamos hacia el paseo marítimo y nos sentamos en un banco frente al restaurante a comernos nuestros helados.

―Me hubiera gustado hacer esto a la salida del trabajo ―comentó Antonio―, pero tengo el presentimiento de que hoy acabarás igual o peor que ayer.

―No todos desayunamos pilas  _duracell_  como tú.

―Supongo que será cuestión de que te acostumbres ―me encogí de hombros, sin saber si darle la razón o no―. Sólo espero que, como mañana no tienes que madrugar, puedas aguantar despierto por la noche.

―¿A santo de qué?

―Es el cumpleaños de Francis ―el gabacho pervertido cumplía años, a saber qué locura se le ocurriría hacer para celebrarlo―. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que prepara algún tipo de fiesta en su apartamento.

―¿Una orgía?

―¡Hala! Qué exagerado ―se rio, comió un par de cucharadas de su helado y puso cara de curiosidad―. ¿Acaso te gustaría participar en una?

Me sonrojé y le di un cabezazo en el estómago, se lo merecía por pervertido. El bastardo se retorció de dolor unos segundos.

―¡GILIPOLLAS! ―me puse en pie―. Eres un maldito degenerado, ¿cómo se te ocurre preguntarme una cosa así?

―Ay, Lovi ―suspiró sobándose el golpe―, no te enfades, hombre, que era una broma.

―¡Una de muy mal gusto! ―me dejé caer de nuevo en el banco―. ¿Por quién me has tomado? ¡Imbécil!

―Vale, vale, lo siento. No te volveré a hacer ese tipo de bromas ―le miré ceñudo, por alguna razón no terminaba de creer en sus palabras. Él, en cambio, me sonrió igual que siempre―. En fin, sea lo que sea lo que organice Francis, ya le tenemos preparada una pequeña celebración en su honor.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, la celebración del cumpleaños del francés tendría lugar en casa del abuelo, el  _alma máter_  de las fiestas. Se adelantó al sábado el almuerzo comunitario y se avisó de ello a todos los inquilinos, incluido el cumpleañero, que no sabía que sería homenajeado.

Estábamos ya casi todos sentados a la mesa, sólo faltaba una persona… la misma que siempre llegaba tarde, con la diferencia de que en dicha ocasión era quien tenía que proporcionarnos la comida.

―¿Por qué demonios tarda tanto ese maldito bastardo de Antonio? ―me quejé, las tripas me rugían con furia―. ¡Tengo hambre!

―El muy imbécil no es capaz de llegar a tiempo ni a las pantomimas que organiza él mismo ―el tulipán, como de costumbre, tuvo que hacer un comentario negativo sobre el bastardo. Puso un gesto de dolor, Emma le había pellizcado por debajo de la mesa por hablar más de la cuenta.

Entonces Antonio hizo por fin su esperada aparición en la sala. Llevaba una gigantesca paella en las manos y comenzó a cantar el "cumpleaños feliz" a voz en grito, los demás se unieron a la canción como si fueran críos. El francés hizo un ademán de sorpresa muy teatral, llevándose una mano al pecho como si estuviera profundamente conmovido.

El bastardo dejó sobre la mesa la gigantesca paella, en la que había formado con gambas la frase "FELIZ CUMPLE, FRANCIS". El homenajeado corrió a abrazar al español, aunque… más que abrazarlo lo estaba sobando de arriba abajo, pasando las manos por toda su espalda hasta donde ésta perdía su nombre. ¡Y el idiota de Antonio no se daba ni cuenta! Seguía allí sonriendo felizmente abrazado a su amiguito mientras se dejaba toquetear. No sé por qué, pero me resultaba terriblemente molesto.

Tras soltar al bastardo, el francés repartió besos y abrazos a todos los presentes como agradecimiento por la sorpresa. Hice aspavientos con las manos para que se alejara de mí, pero a él no le importó, se acercó igualmente, me agarró la cara y me besó en la mejilla repetidas veces pese mi total disgusto y desagrado. Me estaba llenando de babas (¡qué asco, arg!).

―Déjalo ya, Fran ―le dijo Antonio con una sonrisa gélida apretándole el hombro―, ya le has agradecido bastante, ¿no te parece?

El gabacho le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa y continuó con la ronda de besos y abrazos. Yo corrí al baño para limpiarme la cara de las babas francesas.

Cuando regresé a la mesa el bastardo de Antonio estaba sirviendo la paella. Cogió mi plato, el último que quedaba por servir, y lo llenó a rebosar. Se quedó en pie mirándome con expectación hasta que probé un poco de aquel arroz amarillo, estaba delicioso, aunque no pensaba admitirlo frente al bastardo. Sin embargo, creo que mi cara me delató, porque la sonrisa de Antonio se hizo más grande y luminosa (¿cómo demonios es posible?).

―Antes de que empecemos a comer ―interrumpió el francés justo cuando iba a seguir deleitándome con la paella del bastardo―, tengo que invitaros, como cada año por este día, a la fiesta que celebraré en mi casa esta noche. Espero que ninguno de vosotros falte, pasaré lista ―guiñó el ojo de una manera que pretendía ser sensual, a mí me dio escalofríos.

―¿También nos deleitaréis con un striptease como el año pasado? ―preguntó Emma con una sonrisa perversa.

―Emma,  _cherie_ , yo sé que ver a tres tíos buenos como Toni, Gilbert y yo bailando sobre una mesa y desnudándonos al ritmo de la música no es algo que se olvide ni que se repita todos los días ―casi me atraganto con la bebida al imaginar la escena―, pero tú que has venido a todas las celebraciones que he hecho desde que estoy en España sabrás que ninguna ha sido igual que la anterior, así que puedes esperarte cualquier cosa.

―Sí, cielo, pero lo que no ha fallado en ninguna es que alguien se quedara desnudo, ¿a quién le tocará este año?

―Ten cuidado,  _ma belle_ , podría tocarte a ti.

―Acércate a mi hermana si te atreves ―dijo el tulipán haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

―Yo no obligo a nadie a quitarse la ropa, quien lo hace es por voluntad propia.

―¡Menos el primer año! _Kesesese_ … ¿Os acordáis que se presentaron dos policías diciendo que los vecinos se habían quejado del ruido?

―Cómo olvidarlo ―dijo el abuelo con cara de salido―… Espero que lo consideraras un buen regalo de cumpleaños, Francis.

―De los mejores que me han hecho,  _mon ami_.

―Me alegro porque no te imaginas…

El teléfono móvil del abuelo sonó y se retiró de la mesa para hablar. Yo me alegré, no me apetecía escuchar al viejo hablando de las juergas que se corría como si todavía tuviera veinte años.

―Nos quedamos más blancos que Gil del susto ―comentó Antonio entre risas― y Romu se pasó todo el rato haciéndose el sueco hasta que esposaron a Francis a una silla e hicieron su espectáculo, ¡desnudándolo! Dios, ¡qué locura de noche!

Definitivamente, después de escuchar un montón de anécdotas similares sobre las fiestas del francés y por muy geniales que las consideraran los que habían participado en ellas, mi abuelo incluido, yo me negaba en redondo a poner un pie en casa del gabacho pervertido, seguro que en el momento en el que me quedara solo me saltaba encima...

Pero claro, no contaba yo con que mi buen amigo el bastardo de Antonio, pesado donde los haya, se pasaría toda la maldita tarde, incluso en el trabajo, dándome el coñazo con la jodida fiesta e insistiendo en que lo acompañara.

―¡Que no! ―le respondí enfadado por decimoquinta vez al bastardo―. Deja de insistir ya, que no pienso ir a la fiesta de tu amigo ni loco.

―¿Pero por qué no, Lovi? Lo pasaremos bien, ya lo verás…

―Eso no puedes asegurarlo ―cogí un par de platos para servir―, así que paso.

―Jooo, Lovi ―puso esa mirada de cachorrillo que infundía tanta tristeza e hizo un puchero―, no será lo mismo si no vienes tú.

Me quedé quieto frente a la puerta del comedor con los dos platos en las manos, ¿tan importante le resultaba mi presencia al bastardo para divertirse? Maldito, maldito, maldito una y mil veces el bastardo por ser un pesado y convencerme, y maldito una y mil veces yo por dejarme convencer con tanta facilidad.

―Vale, iré ―suspiré. Al bastardo se le iluminó la cara y sonrió con felicidad―. Pero sólo con la condición de que no me dejes solo en ningún momento.

―¡Lo que tú quieras!

Vino corriendo hacia mí, me abrazó por la espalda (casi se me caen los platos) y me besó en la mejilla. Me dejó paralizado y con la cara ardiendo, en cambio él me quitó los platos de las manos y se fue completamente feliz de la vida a servirlos.

De hecho, el bastardo continuó irradiando felicidad hasta que llegamos a la casa del gabacho. Joder, allí dentro había más gente que en la guerra, ¿de dónde coño había salido todo ese montón de desconocidos? Inconscientemente me agarré al brazo de Antonio y nos adentramos entre la multitud.

―Por fin llegaron los dos últimos que faltaban por venir ―el francés nos agarró por detrás y juntó sus mejillas con las nuestras restregando su rasposa barba de varios días por ellas. Iba bastante borracho ya―. Tomad,  _mes amours_  ―nos pasó a cada uno un vaso de plástico lleno de líquido verde―, es un cóctel especial creado por mí. Disfrutad.

Nos dio una palmadita en el trasero, así por la cara el cabrón pervertido me tocó el culo y se marchó impunemente desapareciendo entre la multitud.

Miré mi vaso con desconfianza, en cambio el bastardo se lo bebió de un solo trago, según él no estaba nada mal. Yo le di un sorbito a la bebida, era dulce y estaba fresquita. Imité a Antonio y me lo acabé de un trago.

Continuamos moviéndonos entre el gentío hasta llegar a una mesa cargada de aperitivos y poncheras llenas de aquella bebida rara, dulce y celestial, donde también nos encontramos con las conocidas caras del resto de inquilinos del bloque: el albino, que se vanagloriaba frente a Eli y Emma, que se reían de sus paridas; el patatero y mi hermano que charlaban con el tulipán, que no le quitaba el ojo de encima a su hermana; y el abuelo, algo más alejado, que trataba de ligar con dos chicas a las que fácilmente doblaba en edad.

― _Fratello! ―_ gritó el idiota de Feliciano tirándoseme encima, estaba un poco borracho―. Por fin has llegado, te echaba de menos ―intentó besarme en la mejilla.

Joder, no me esperaba aquel repentino ataque de amor fraternal.

Aparté a Feliciano de mí de un empujón y fue a chocar con Antonio, que lo sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo. El idiota de mi hermano lo abrazó en agradecimiento… puto niño con complejo de lapa, tuve que ir a separarlo del bastardo o se hubiera quedado toda la maldita noche pegado a él, que también sufría del mismo problema.

Antonio se rio de mi acción y me pasó un vaso cargado de líquido verde mientras que el idiota de mi hermano fue a revolotear de nuevo alrededor de su  _amiguito_  el macho patatas, parecía que quería sacarlo a bailar, aunque no lo consiguió. Tiene que ser todo un espectáculo ver a ese armario menear los pies al ritmo de la música.

― _Honhonhon_  ―se rio el anfitrión apareciendo de pronto con la camisa abierta y su peludo pecho al aire, me escondí detrás del bastardo para evitar un nuevo y gratuito toqueteo galo―, ¿lo estáis pasando bien,  _mes amis_?

―Claro que sí, ¿verdad, Lovi?

Asomé la cabeza un poco y asentí. El gabacho siguió riendo y pasó de largo dirigiéndose al abuelo. Este último, tras hablar con el francés, vino hacia donde estábamos Antonio y yo y, contrariamente a lo que hacía siempre, el viejo nos informó de que se marchaba a casa. Eso era raro, muy, muy raro… Quizás se deprimió porque las chicas lo habían rechazado.

Aun sin el abuelo por allí pululando, la fiesta continuó, aunque con el francés un poco cabizbajo. Yo seguí bebiendo con el bastardo cerca de mí todo el rato, tal y como habíamos acordado, al menos hasta que al idiota de su amigo el albino se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ponerse a bailar.

―Venga,  _marimacho_  ―le dijo a la húngara, que lo miró como si se tratara del ser más repulsivo del planeta (que de hecho lo era)―, vamos a demostrarles a todos estos aficionados cómo un tío tan asombroso como yo y una chica tan hombre como tú bailan dejándolos a todos boquiabiertos.

Por la cara de la húngara hubiera jurado que mantenía un debate consigo misma sobre si patearle la cara al albino o reírse de su ocurrencia. Al final fue lo segundo, aunque el alemán no se libró de una colleja.

―¿Vamos a bailar nosotros también, Lovi? ―preguntó el bastardo ilusionado.

―Ni de coña ―respondí tajante terminando mi bebida.

―Yo bailaré contigo, veee~…

―Yo me apunto ―dijo Emma agarrando a mi hermano de la mano.

―Muy bien ―sonrió el bastardo―. Quédate aquí con Ludwig mientras, Lovi, así no estarás solo.

De todas las personas con las que me podía quedar, ¿por qué con el macho patatas? Y no sólo eso, sino que a su lado estaba el tulipán matando con la mirada a Antonio cada vez que se acercaba demasiado a Emma.

Maldito Antonio, maldito Feliciano acaparador de la atención.

Apreté el vaso de plástico de mis manos muy molesto y lo tiré contra el suelo. Me di la vuelta hacia la mesa y cogí uno nuevo que llené con la bebida verde. Me lo bebí de un trago. Recargué e hizo lo mismo. Lo llené una tercera vez y me crucé de brazos mientras contemplaba la escena de mi hermano, el bastardo y Emma bailando como posesos cerca del albino y la húngara que, aunque pareciera mentira, sí que se movían bien.

Estaba entrándome calor.

Antonio se acercó a mí bailando (o haciendo el tonto más bien) y me tomó de la mano obligándome a moverme al ritmo de la música pese a que yo me negaba a ello. De alguna manera, no me pude resistir. Me hizo dar un par de vueltas y me llevó hasta donde estaban los otros dos.

La canción se acabó y paramos de bailar. ¡Qué calor! Necesitaba refrescarme con urgencia. Fui a por otro vaso de cóctel. Antonio, Emma y Feliciano me acompañaron, parecían sedientos, aunque entonces al bastardo se le ocurrió la genial idea de competir para ver quién era el que bebía más rápido. No sé quién gano… a partir de ese momento la música, los bailes, las caras… todo se vuelve muy difuso…

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme a mediodía en calzoncillos sobre mi cama con un dolor de cabeza terrible, ¿cómo demonios había llegado hasta allí? ¿Y por qué coño estaba medio en bolas? Suerte que no tenía a nadie durmiendo al lado, si no me habría imaginado cualquier cosa.

Fui hacia el salón tambaleándome y chocándome contra las paredes del pasillo, si es que toda la maldita casa se movía, ¡menuda resaca! Bueno, al menos había silencio.

―¡Abuelo! ¿Dónde estás? ―qué mal, incluso mi propia voz reverberaba en mi cabeza―. Espero que hayas preparado una buena cafetera… porque necesito un café con urgencia.

Era raro que el viejo no respondiera, supuse que habría salido a hacer algún recado, aunque era algo poco común en domingo, a él le gusta flojear ese día.

El sonido estridente del teléfono retumbó en mi adolorida cabeza resacosa.

― _Pronto!_  ―respondí de mala gana.

―¡Hola, Lovino! ―era el abuelo―. ¡Qué bien que ya estés despierto! Necesitaba hablar contigo, acabo de aterrizar ahora mismo…

―¡¿QUÉ?! ―me arrepentí de gritar.

―Que acabo de aterrizar ahora mismo en Roma.

―¿Y qué demonios haces en Roma?

―Ha surgido un problema importante que llevo todo el fin de semana tratando de resolver, pero ha sido completamente imposible hacerlo desde España ―ahora entendía la llamada de teléfono en mitad del almuerzo y por qué se marchó temprano de la fiesta del francés―. He tenido que salir urgentemente esta misma mañana y no he podido avisaros.

―No me mientas, ayer ya sabías que te tendrías que marchar, podrías habérnoslo dicho.

―No quería aguaros la fiesta ―menuda excusa―. De cualquier modo, puede que mi estancia aquí se alargue un poco…

―¿Cuánto es "un poco"?

―No lo sé, pero mínimo un par de semanas.

―¡¿DOS SEMANAS?! ―me llevé la mano a la sien y me maldije a mí mismo por gritar.

―Sí, así que escúchame bien: cuida de tu hermano y procura no pelear con él ―joder, vale que ese idiota me saca de quicio la mayoría del tiempo, pero ni que estuviera siempre de malas con él―; no se te ocurra faltar a las clases de música ni al trabajo, porque me enteraré y me enfadaré y mucho como lo hagas ―ahora resulta que el abuelo es omnipresente, como Dios, y se entera de todo―; y si tienes algún problema no dudes en pedirle ayuda a Antonio o al cualquiera de los chicos del edificio, no dudarán en prestarte su ayuda. ¿Lo has entendido?

―No soy mi hermano ―respondí lacónicamente―, así que sí.

―Bien, tened cuidado.  _Ciao_ , Lovino.

Me recosté en el sofá y cerré los ojos, la conversación con el abuelo había conseguido aumentarme el dolor de cabeza, maldición, tendría que ocuparme del idiota de Feliciano dos semanas enteras, qué horror.

Un lastimero "ve" se oyó por el pasillo. Feliciano apareció sollozando y agarrándose el vientre.

― _Nonno! Fratello!_  ―el muy idiota no me había visto―.  _Dove sei_?

―Aquí, idiota. Deja de gritar, que tengo un dolor de cabeza del demonio. Ah, y no busques al viejo, se ha largado a Roma por trabajo. No volverá en dos semanas.

―¡VE! ¡¿QUÉ?! ―se asustó.

―¡QUE NO GRITES, IDIOTA!

Feliciano se encogió de miedo, yo me encogí de dolor. Sentía como si la cabeza se me fuera a partir en dos.

―Veee…  _fratello_  ―gimoteó―, no… no me encuentro bien…

―Yo tampoco. Se llama resaca, idiota, no haberte emborrachado anoche.

―Pero… pero… me duele mucho la cabeza ―dijo con voz quejumbrosa entre llantos―… estoy mareado… tengo nauseas… y me duele… me duele mucho… el estómago… Haz algo…

Se apretó los brazos contra el vientre. Hasta ese momento pensaba que estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, pero parecía que estaba sufriendo y bastante, montones de gotas de sudor frío recorrían la cara de mi hermano.

―Joder, Feliciano, ¿y qué quieres que haga?

―No lo sé ―rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

Maldito Feliciano, elige el peor momento para ponerse enfermo. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

―Vale, buscaré a la loca de la húngara para que te trate.

― _Grazie, fratello_ …

Bajé las escaleras despacio, incluso andar me provocaba punzadas de dolor en la cabeza. Por suerte (si es que se puede llamar suerte) el suelo había dejado de tambalearse bajo mis pies. Me planteé pedirle a Elizaveta algo para quitar el dolor de cabeza, pero lo descarté de inmediato, seguro que acababa poniéndome una inyección.

Llamé al timbre de casa de la húngara pese a la molestia que me producía escuchar tal sonido retumbando en mi cabeza. No obtuve respuesta, todo estaba más silencioso que de costumbre. Volví a timbrar, sólo para asegurarme de que Eli no estaba allí para atenderme.

Se escuchó un chillido femenino proveniente del interior de la vivienda. Y luego más gritos, algunos con voz masculina. Cosas rompiéndose… ¿qué coño estaba pasando dentro de aquella casa? Me pegué a la puerta y agucé el oído.

―Yo te mato, ¡te juro que te mato! ―decía la voz de Eli, supuse.

―Pero suelta esa sartén, mujer, que acabar a golpes después de una magnífica noche de pasión no es nada asombroso.

¿Asombroso? No me lo podía creer, el macho albino había pasado la noche con Elizaveta, ¿cómo demonios había conseguido engañar a la húngara para que accediera a hacer… lo que quiera que hubieran hecho?

―Venga, Eli, no te pongas así, que anoche bien que lo disfrutaste.

―¡Te has aprovechado de mí, maldito imbécil ególatra!

―¡Que no, Eli! Que alguien tan asombroso como yo no haría nunca algo tan… ―se oyó un golpe seco―… ¡Ah!

Oír a Elizaveta enfadada daba miedo, pero verla aparecer en la puerta envuelta en un aura de furia sujetando una sartén producía pavor.

―¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó con la voz cargada de ira, me los puso de corbata.

―Yo… uhm… eeh ―joder, sí que me ponía nervioso estar delante de la húngara loca en estado de furia desbocada―… M-Mi… Mi hermano… Fe-Feliciano no… no se… encuentra bi-bien, ¿po-podrías…? ¿Te i-importaría subir a… a verle… por… por favor?

Por su mirada parecía querer saber algo más. Tomé aire profundamente y me dispuse a explicarle lo que le pasaba al idiota de Feliciano sin trabarme.

―Se ha levantado con resaca, pero se encuentra muy mal, le duele la cabeza y el estómago, y eso lo pone nervioso, y me pone nervioso a mí, y no deja de llorar…

Eli suspiró profundamente y relajó el gesto, eso era buena señal.

―Muy bien, subiré a examinarlo.

Entró en su casa y cambió la sartén por su maletín negro.

Eché un vistazo al interior antes de que cerrara la puerta para irnos escaleras arriba, el macho albino estaba tirado en el suelo medio inconsciente con el torso desnudo y el pantalón a medio poner… No había que imaginar mucho para saber lo que mi  _autoproclamado_  amigo había hecho esa noche con su amada húngara.

Elizaveta subía las escaleras con paso firme y sin decir palabra, quizás se sintiera avergonzada de que yo supiera lo ocurrido con el albino.

Al pasar por delante del piso del español, éste salió de su casa con una bolsa en las manos. Eli continuó la marcha escaleras arriba, yo me detuve.

―¡Hola, Lovi!

Hice un gesto de dolor, él también.

―¡No me grites, idiota! ―le espeté yo alzando la voz. Nuevos gestos de dolor―. ¡Tengo una resaca de mil demonios!

―Lo siento ―se tocó la sien y cerró los ojos―, yo también ando con una resaca horrible.

Vaya asco, para una vez que el bastardo se emborracha y yo me lo pierdo. Bueno, no me lo perdí, pero no me acordaba.

―¿A dónde vas? ―me preguntó en voz más baja de lo habitual.

―De vuelta a casa, vengo de buscar a Elizaveta para que vea a mi hermano, el muy idiota tiene una resaca mucho peor que la mía y la tuya juntas.

―Oh, pobrecito ―se compadeció.

―¿Y tú a dónde vas? ―pregunté por aburrimiento, no porque me interesara saberlo―. Tienes cara de recién levantado.

―Estoy recién levantado ―se rio―. Y estaba a puntito de subir a tu casa.

―¿A mi casa? ¿Para qué?

―Para devolverte esto ―levantó la bolsa que llevaba en las manos.

Alcé una ceja mirándolo inquisitivo, yo no recordaba haberle prestado nada al bastardo que me tuviera que devolver.

―¿Y qué demonios es eso? ―le quité la bolsa de las manos y la abrí, sólo eran prendas de ropa… prendas como las que…

―Es la ropa que llevabas anoche.

Mi cuerpo y mente se quedaron paralizados unos segundos, ¿por qué demonios tenía el bastardo español la ropa que yo llevaba puesta la noche anterior? Comencé a temblar, no sé si de ira, de vergüenza, de una mezcla de ambos o de algo desconocido. Mi cara se encendió, notaba la sangre en mis mejillas.

―Te has puesto completamente rojo, Lovi ―se rio el bastardo―, ¡como un tomatito!

―¿P-Po-Por qué está m-mi ropa en… en una bo-bolsa? ¿Po-Por qué la tienes tú?

―¿No te acuerdas? ―negué frenéticamente con la cabeza―. Supongo que no es de extrañar, ibas muy borracho…

―¿QUÉ PASÓ? ―grité obviando mi dolor de cabeza y el del bastardo.

―Pues estábamos bailando cuando de pronto dijiste que tenías mucho calor y te fuiste para el rellano quitándote la camisa y tirándola por las escaleras. Yo salí detrás de ti y, viendo cómo estabas, te obligué a subir a casa… No sé cómo no rodamos escaleras abajo, porque íbamos tambaleándonos de un lado a otro. En mi rellano te pusiste a bailar otra vez, volviste a decir que tenías calor, te sentaste en las escaleras y me tiraste los pantalones.

Mi cara en esos momentos habría pasado del rojo más intenso a irradiar luz propia, qué descontrol, qué vergüenza… el bastardo se lo tomaba a guasa, pero a mí el corazón me latía a más de cien por minuto… ¿de vergüenza o por otra cosa?

―Entonces te quedaste dormido en las escaleras. Cogí las llaves de tu pantalón, te cargué al hombro, subimos hasta tu casa y te acosté en tu cama. Y ya me marché y por el camino recogí tu ropa.

Si ya de por sí todo lo que Antonio me había contado era vergonzoso, mi ansia de saber aquello de lo que no me acordaba me hizo preguntar algo de lo que posiblemente me podría arrepentir.

―Y… ¿di-dije o hice algo raro? ―pregunté clavando mis ojos en el suelo.

―Bueno ―mierda, hubo algo más―… me dijiste que me ibas a tocar algo que nadie más me había tocado antes…

Tierra, trágame. ¿Cómo pude soltar una frase tan malsonante?

―La  _Primavera_  de Valverde o algo así…

―¡La  _Primavera_  de Vivaldi, GILIPOLLAS!

Maldito bastardo de Antonio por darme más dolores de cabeza y hacerme pensar mal… ¡Y encima me hace pensar mal de mí mismo!

Me giré enfadado y emprendí la marcha escaleras arriba dejando al bastardo solo en el rellano. Eli estaba un poco más arriba mirándome con las cejas levantadas y una sonrisa pícara, sin duda lo había escuchado todo, ¡maldita sea!

―No sé qué intitula esa sonrisa, pero no me gusta.

Ella se limitó a soltar una risita y siguió subiendo.

Yo tomé aire varias veces para tranquilizarme.

Vaya asco de día: me levanto con una resaca mortal, tengo que ocuparme de cuidar al idiota de Feliciano y me entero de cosas terriblemente vergonzosas que hice yendo como una cuba…

Sin duda, yo no vuelvo a poner un pie en las fiestas del francés.


	9. Despertar

_Capítulo 9: Despertar_

Era jueves, ¡por fin! Resulta tremendamente irónico que me alegrara por el hecho de tener que coger un autobús y pasar varias horas de pie de un lado para otro poniendo buenas caras que no van conmigo a los clientes mientras trabajaba. Y todo, ¿por qué? Por una simple y llana razón: librarme del pesado de mi hermano durante unas horas.

Desde la partida del abuelo cuatro días atrás, el idiota de Feliciano se había vuelto más pesado de lo que ya era de por sí. Y es que cuando no estaba pintando o pasando el rato con su gigantesco amigo el patatero, se negaba a separarse de mí, ¡si hasta quiso acompañarme a clase de violín el lunes! Por suerte para mí, conseguí disuadirlo infundiéndole miedo a Roderich y optó por continuar durmiendo toda la mañana. De lo que no me pude zafar con tanta facilidad fue de que el idiota de mi hermano se metiera cada noche en mi cama, ¡si es que no me puedo negar! Se pone a lloriquear, me hace sentir culpable y acabo aceptando… jodido niño miedica, parece mentira que sólo tenga un año menos que yo.

En fin, después de cuatro horas en el restaurante me preparé para regresar a casa. Menudo coñazo, el bastardo no trabajaba allí esa semana y no me quedaba otro remedio que utilizar el maldito transporte público para volver.

Salí por la puerta lateral del restaurante al oscuro y solitario callejón que atravesé corriendo hasta llegar a la avenida principal, pero no porque tuviera miedo, ¡qué va!, sino porque cabía la posibilidad de que perdiera el autobús y no me apetecía esperar al siguiente, era más de medianoche y ya tenía sueño.

Realmente estaba cansado, no tanto como el jueves anterior, pero lo suficiente como para no fijarme en la gente que viajaba en el autobús (se escuchaban risas de chicas al fondo y no les hice ni caso) y sentarme en dos sitios libres juntos que me permitieron estirar las piernas cómodamente… hasta que desde la parte de atrás se acercó el idiota de turno correspondiente.

―Vaya, vaya, ¡mira a quién tenemos aquí! ―soltó el tulipán, al que no había visto al entrar, con una sonrisa torcida―. Si es  _Lovi Esponja_ , ¿dónde te has estado emborrachando esta noche?

Si las miradas mataran, el maldito tulipán habría caído al suelo en redondo. Se estaba riendo de mí por lo ocurrido el sábado en la fiesta del gabacho, ¡y encima me había puesto un mote absurdo por ello!

Le sostuve la mirada unos segundos y le volví la cara, no me apetecía discutir con él y esperaba que se diera cuenta de que molestaba y se largara de nuevo al fondo del autobús, pero no.

―Quita los pies de ahí y siéntate correctamente ―me ordenó. Volví a lanzarle puñales con la mirada―, quiero ponerme aquí.

―¿Es que no hay más asientos en todo el puto autobús que tienes que venir a molestarme a mí? ―le espeté enfadado.

―Quizás los haya, pero esto es un sitio público y yo quiero sentarme ahí, así que aparta antes de que me queje de ti al conductor y te eche en la siguiente parada.

Resoplé y gruñí antes de bajar las piernas del asiento para dejarle el sitio al molesto tulipán, a ver si al menos se callaba y dejaba de darme el coñazo. Él se acomodó con los brazos cruzados, serio y con su mirada clavada en la nuca de la persona que estaba delante. Yo apoyé la cabeza en la ventana y me dediqué a contemplar el paisaje urbano nocturno al tiempo que iba cerrando los ojos por el sueño.

―¿Tan borracho vas que ni siquiera eres capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos?

Eso me despertó por completo.

―¡Estoy cansado, no borracho, imbécil! Acabo de salir de trabajar ahora mismo.

―Ah, pero, ¿tú trabajas? ―levantó una ceja extrañado, pero de alguna forma manteniendo el gesto indiferente que lo caracterizaba―. Creía que eras un mocoso malcriado y caprichoso que no hacía nada salvo exigir y esperar a que se lo pusieran todo por delante.

―¡Pues ya ves que no! ―me mostré ofendido e hinché las mejillas, el maldito tulipán me había calificado de inútil―. Hago algo más aparte de rascarme los huevos a dos manos.

―Pues no es precisamente la impresión que das.

―Las apariencias engañan, idiota.

Me lanzó una mirada enfadada que hizo que me encogiera de miedo en mi asiento, si es que su cara de loco asustaría al más valiente.

―¿Y dónde trabajas? ―retomó su gesto y tono de indiferencia.

―En el restaurante de mi abuelo…

―Al final no me equivocaba demasiado, eres el enchufado de turno.

―¡No soy ningún enchufado! ―le grité mosqueado―. Trabajo como el que más.

―Ya, claro ―dijo en un tono condescendiente.

―Que sí, joder. Pregúntale al bastardo de Antonio si no me crees, él ha estado trabajando conmigo.

El tulipán gruñó cuando le nombré a Antonio.

―No pienso preguntarle nada a ese imbécil, es tu amiguito del alma ―aunque mostraba indiferencia, había un deje de resentimiento en sus palabras al hablar del bastardo―, no se mostraría ni imparcial ni objetivo, así que se puede meter su opinión por donde le quepa porque para mí no es válida.

―Joder, tío, ¿qué coño te ha hecho Antonio para que le odies tanto?

El tulipán sostuvo su mirada con la mía durante unos segundos antes de responder.

―Eso… NO es de tu incumbencia.

Y con esas palabras le puso fin a la conversación.

El poco trayecto que quedaba en autobús y el posterior paseo hasta casa lo hicimos en silencio. Mejor eso que malgastar mis energías intentando convencer a ese gigantón con cara de mala leche de que yo no era ningún inútil, seguro que encontraba algo con lo que mofarse nuevamente de mí. Pues que se riera mientras pudiera, ya encontraría yo en otro momento algo con lo que burlarme de él… ¡y lo haría! La venganza se sirve en plato frío y un italiano nunca olvida.

Ni siquiera cuando el tulipán fue a meterse en su piso intercambiamos palabras, él entró y yo continué subiendo las escaleras.

Cuando llegué a casa, todo estaba casi completamente a oscuras salvo por la luz del televisor. Supuse que Feliciano estaría tirado en el sofá esperándome, aunque me resultó muy raro que no hubiera encendido ninguna lámpara, tiene la maldita costumbre de iluminar lo más posible la sala en la que está cuando se queda solo en casa de noche.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, le daría un buen susto al miedica de mi hermano acercándome al sofá sigilosamente y tomándolo desprevenido.

―¡IIIIIIH!

Era la segunda vez que aquel maldito alemán me asustaba. Tal fue el susto de ver al macho patatas sentado en el sofá que tropecé y caí al suelo de espaldas, dándome un doloroso golpe en el trasero.

―¿Qué cojones haces aquí, patatero? ―le grité desde el suelo.

―Shhh ―me chistó poniéndose un dedo delante de la boca.

Mi hermano dormía plácidamente tirado en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo del macho patatas, si no tenía bastante con que el maldito alemán me chistara en mi propia casa aquella visión me terminó de sacar de mis casillas. Me puse en pie despacio, con las lágrimas saltadas por el golpetazo, y zarandeé al idiota de mi hermano para que se despertara, pese a que el patatero trató de impedírmelo.

―¿Qué…? ―preguntó Feliciano adormilado entreabriendo un ojo―. ¿Qué pasa?

―¡Que ya estoy de vuelta, imbécil, despierta! ―le espeté―. Y tú, bastardo patatero, más vale que te vayas largando de una vez o te echaré a patadas de aquí si es necesario.

Las palabras que le dediqué al macho patatas despertaron por completo al idiota de Feliciano, que se me encaró enfadado.

― _Fratello_! ―me regañó―. ¡No le hables así a Ludwig! Es amigo mío y yo le pedí que me acompañara mientras te esperaba.

―Me importa una mierda, estúpido, no lo quiero aquí. Así que ya estás tardando en pillar la puerta y largarte, patatero.

― _Fratello!_

―Feliciano ―lo interrumpió el macho patatas con voz serena y semblante serio levantándose del sofá―, no importa, ya me marcho. Buenas noches.

El idiota de mi hermano acompañó a su querido amigo a la puerta disculpándose con él por mi comportamiento. En mi opinión no había nada que disculpar, el patatero me cae mal y se lo demuestro abiertamente, punto.

Me fui a la cama para no continuar escuchando las sandeces de Feliciano. Sabía que de un momento a otro, en cuanto el alemán se fuera escaleras abajo, vendría corriendo a mi habitación muerto de miedo y rogándome para que le permitiera dormir conmigo. Lo que me pilló por sorpresa fue que ese miedica apareciera enfadado en lugar de asustado.

― _Fratello!_  ¿Por qué eres así con Ludwig? ―me reprochó a voz en grito con un mohín terriblemente parecido a los de mi madre―. ¡No te ha hecho nada!

Se montó de rodillas en la cama y se puso a golpearme en el brazo con sus puños, pegaba igual que una niña pequeña, pero después de varios golpes comenzó a doler. Le agarré las manos con cierta dificultad porque no dejaba de moverse.

―¡Ay, idiota! ¡Estate quieto!

No me hacía caso, continuaba tratando de pegarme inútilmente.

―¡O te estás quieto o esta noche la pasas solo en tu cuarto!

Mi amenaza surtió efecto y el idiota de Feliciano se quedó quieto. Le solté las manos con algo de desconfianza, pero él simplemente me dedicó una mueca triste y se echó en la cama, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con la sábana (con el calor que hacía).

― _Fratello_ , estúpido ―dijo por debajo de la sábana. Le di una patada―. ¡Ay, duele!

―Pues aprende a tener la boquita cerrada, idiota.

―Eres malo,  _fratello_  ―me dijo con voz llorosa.

El maldito idiota conoce varios trucos para hacerme sentir mal, pero aquella noche era muy tarde (¡la una y media!) y estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer caso a sus tonterías, así que apagué la luz y me recosté dándole la espalda, ni siquiera nos dimos las buenas noches.

Por culpa de Feliciano y nuestra pelea dormí fatal y me desperté con tanto sueño como cuando me acosté, lo cual me supuso recibir un par de sermones por parte del estirado de Roderich por no prestar la suficiente atención a sus explicaciones ni a la música que tocaba. Suerte que no me castigó obligándome a copiar frases absurdas una y otra vez. Aun así las cuatro horas de clase se me hicieron eternas y al salir lo único que me apetecía era almorzar y echarme una larga y buena siesta hasta la hora de marcharme al restaurante.

―¡Hola, Lovi~!

Me topé con el bastardo de Antonio en el rellano del segundo piso cuando estaba a punto de meterse en su casa. Le hice un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

―Fíjate qué casualidad, ahora mismo estaba pensando en ti y si habrías llegado de clase, había pensado que podríamos ir a algún sitio a comer.

Aunque la oferta era tentadora me vi obligado a rechazarla, quería comer lo más rápido posible para acostarme y seguramente Feliciano ya tendría el almuerzo preparado. El bastardo se entristeció al escuchar mi negativa, se le notó a pesar de tratar de no borrar la sonrisa de su cara, me hizo sentir mal.

―Joder, no pongas esa cara ―le dije―. Mejor lo dejamos para otro día, que hoy tengo mucho sueño.

―¿No has dormido bien? ¿O es que te acostaste muy tarde anoche?

Hubiera entendido que ese tipo de preguntas me las hiciera mi abuelo, pero no el bastardo que, más que un amigo, parecía una madre preocupada.

―Ambas ―le respondí con voz cansada. Hizo un gesto que me dio a entender que quería conocer más detalles―. Me acosté tarde y dormí mal porque tuve una pelea con Feliciano al regresar del trabajo.

―Así que las voces que escuché eran las vuestras… ¿Y por qué peleasteis?

―El muy idiota había metido al patatero en casa y se enfadó conmigo porque lo eché de allí.

―¿Qué te ha hecho el pobre Ludwig para que te caiga tan mal? ―preguntó riéndose.

―¿Tú también te vas a poner de parte de ese armario? ―me enfadé―. Me cae mal ¡y punto! No necesito justificarme ante nadie.

Le di la espalda al bastardo para continuar mi camino a casa, pero él me agarró del brazo y me giró hacia sí.

―¡Lovi, no te enfades, por fi! ―suplicó―. No me pongo de parte de nadie, sólo era una pregunta.

Suspiré. Los ojos implorantes de Antonio no me permitían mantener mi mosqueo con él por mucho tiempo.

―Vale… No estoy enfadado.

―¡Genial!

El bastardo me atrapó en un abrazo. Traté de despegarlo de mí golpeándolo, pero no tuve éxito. Tiene bastante fuerza el muy idiota.

―¡Suéltame, bastardo!

Me obedeció sin rechistar y sonriendo.

―Oye, Lovi, ¿qué te parece si en lugar de ir a comer paso esta tarde a por ti antes de que vayas a trabajar, te llevo y nos tomamos unos helados donde la semana pasada? ―no era mala idea, pero antes de que pudiera responderle añadió―: Invito yo, por supuesto.

Los ojos seguramente me estarían haciendo chiribitas, Antonio no podría haberme propuesto nada mejor: me ahorraría el autobús y tendría helado gratis, ¡fantástico!

―Habría aceptado aunque no me invitaras.

* * *

La noche en el restaurante fue muy estresante, tuvimos más clientela que de costumbre y para colmo algunos de esos clientes eran unos tiquismiquis tocapelotas, me faltó el canto de un duro para tirarles por encima la comida (no sería la primera vez que lo haría), pero tuvieron suerte de que me contuviera gracias a que me había relajado lo suficiente durante mi larga siesta y en el ratito que compartí con Antonio comiendo helados antes de entrar.

Tomé la misma ruta que la noche anterior, por el oscuro callejón que atravesé rápidamente, para ir a la parada del autobús, al que tuve que esperar por lo menos durante un cuarto de hora. Una lástima que el bastardo se largara en cuanto entré a trabajar.

Me quedé en pie en mitad del autobús agarrado a la barra del techo, no había ni un maldito sitio libre, estaba lleno a rebosar de niñas de no más de quince años con faldas del tamaño de cinturones y escotes que les llegaban al ombligo. Eran demasiado pequeñas para mi gusto y no quería meterme en líos, de lo contrario habría intentado ligar con ellas, pues más de una me devoraba con la mirada (si es que levanto pasiones allá donde voy).

―¿No te parece que esas crías son demasiado jóvenes para que mantengas esos intercambios de miradas con ellas?

El tulipán apareció desde el fondo del transporte, ¿por qué demonios no se había quedado en el maldito sitio en el que estaba? Giré la cara hacia el otro lado dándole a entender que no me apetecía conversar con él.

―Aunque quizás vuestra edad mental sea la misma ―añadió desdeñosamente.

―¡Joder! ¿Es que no hay nadie más en todo el puto autobús al que darle el coñazo aparte de mí?

―¿Es una pregunta retórica o de verdad necesitas una respuesta? ―me preguntó con indiferencia.

Me agarré a la barra con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se pusieron de color blanco, el jodido tulipán parecía saber cómo encontrarme las cosquillas, ¡me estaba tomando por tonto! Le lancé una mirada de profundo odio entrecerrando los ojos, pero no le di el gusto de contestarle.

―Debe ser divertido eso de que te paguen por fingir que trabajas ―comentó el tulipán en voz suficientemente alta como para que lo escuchara.

Respiré profundamente conteniendo todas las ganas de mandarlo a la mierda que se acumulaban en mi interior, después de todo aquel gigantón daba miedo tanto en mitad de la noche como en el interior de un autobús lleno de gente.

―Yo no finjo nada.

―Ya claro.

―Mira, idiota, si no te crees lo que te estoy diciendo no tienes más que ir al jodido restaurante de jueves a domingo cualquier noche y comprobarlo tú mismo. Eso sí, procura que no te toque yo de camarero o puede que acabes rebozado en espagueti y salsa de tomate.

Gruñí y le di la espalda. Me pareció escucharlo soltar una carcajada algo sosa, pero no quise tomarme la molestia de comprobarlo. El resto del camino lo hicimos en silencio, igual que el día anterior, lo cual fue todo un alivio, suficiente había tenido con aguantar a los clientes tocapelotas como para encima soportar al tulipán pinchándome constantemente.

Lo que también estaba en silencio era mi casa cuando llegué. No se oía ni un solo ruido en el interior y además todas las luces estaban apagadas, ni siquiera el televisor estaba encendido. Aquello era raro, muy raro. Feliciano no consentiría jamás quedarse solo y no encender como mínimo una luz. Tragué saliva despacio, ¿le habría pasado algo a mi hermano?

Un sentimiento de angustia se apoderó de mí y repasé todas y cada una de las estancias de la casa gritando el nombre de mi hermano, pero él no estaba por ninguna parte. Joder, siempre me dice y me repite al detalle todo, absolutamente todo, lo que hace o tiene pensado hacer y ese día precisamente no me había comentado nada de que fuera a salir, ¿dónde estaba entonces?

Le llamé al móvil, daba tonos, no cogió. Volví a llamar, siguió sin contestar. ¿Seguiría enfadado por la pelea de la noche anterior?

Me dejé caer en una de las sillas del comedor con la cabeza apoyada en los puños y devanándome los sesos pensando en posibles lugares donde podría estar Feliciano a esas horas, si es que no le había ocurrido nada.

Levanté la vista un momento y me percaté de que encima de la mesa había una hoja de papel garabateada. Era una nota de Feliciano. Bueno, más bien un jeroglífico porque aquella letra no había quien la entendiera. Necesité mínimo unos cinco minutos para poder descifrar la jodida carta: se había ido a pasar la noche a casa del macho patatas.

Concretamente no sé decir qué me había molestado más: que Feliciano se hubiera ido a pasar la noche con el patatero, que me hubiera avisado a través de una carta mal garabateada o que me hubiese dejado solo en casa.

Le llamé una tercera vez a su móvil.

―¿Veee~…? ―respondió la adormilada voz de mi hermano.

―¡Feliciano, idiota! ―le grité con la voz un poco tomada de los nervios de no encontrarlo, que todavía continuaba con el susto en el cuerpo―. ¿Qué coño haces que no estás en casa? Me has dado un susto de muerte, imbécil.

― _Fratello_? Estoy en casa de Luddy… Te dejé una nota… ¿No la has leído?

―Sí, he conseguido descifrar tu código, Da Vinci. ¡Sube ahora mismo para casa!

―Veee… Ya estoy acostado,  _fratello_ , no voy a subir.

―¿Cómo que no…?

― _Buonanotte!_  ―me cortó, tanto lo que estaba diciendo como la llamada.

Presa de la furia, arrojé el móvil al sofá. Ese jodido idiota que tengo por hermano se iba a enterar cuando lo viera al día siguiente. Oh, sí, se iba a arrepentir de no hacerme caso y dejarme tirado prefiriendo pasar la noche en casa del alemán patatero musculoso.

Me fui a dormir pensando en posibles castigos con los que martirizar al idiota de Feliciano al día siguiente. Aunque mirándolo por otro lado acababa de recuperar mi cama y la tenía entera para mí solito. Me estiré todo lo que pude en mitad del colchón y me giré hacia la ventana buscando la postura para dormir. Cerré los ojos plácidamente, dispuesto a sumergirme de lleno en el mundo de los sueños…

En mitad del silencio, una especie de crujido me hizo abrir los ojos y encender la luz de la mesilla. Miré alrededor, pero no había nada extraño. Me recosté y apagué la lámpara.

Un nuevo crujido. Me cubrí con la sábana todo el cuerpo, cabeza incluida, me estaba asando. Me dije a mí mismo que aquellos ruidos sólo eran los muebles crujiendo por el calor, no podía ser otra cosa, pero… ¿y si lo era?

¡Joder! El maldito Feliciano había conseguido pegarme sus estúpidos e irracionales miedos y no conseguía quedarme dormido tranquilamente, al mínimo ruidito me ponía en alerta, ¿qué podía hacer? Obviamente una cosa, dejar de actuar como el miedica de mi hermano y relajarme, no había nada que temer.

Otro ruido, fuerte y cercano. O quizás sí que había algo que temer, no sé qué, pero tampoco iba a quedarme a averiguarlo.

Me puse el pijama (una camiseta ancha y unas calzonas, porque antes estaba en calzoncillos) y salí de casa, llave en mano, y bajé las escaleras como un loco. Me detuve en el rellano del segundo piso y aporreé con todas mis fuerzas la puerta de casa de Antonio, era la única persona a la que podía pedirle el favor de permitirme pasar la noche en su apartamento, pero el muy idiota no me abría y el silencio que lo envolvía todo me estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Si seguía golpeando la puerta con tanta fuerza el que saldría al rellano sería el tulipán con ganas de saciar su instinto asesino por despertarlo… eso sí que daría miedo.

―¿Lovi…?

El bastardo por fin me abrió y me invitó a pasar. Tenía aspecto somnoliento, seguramente lo había despertado, e iba ataviado únicamente con un bóxer negro que… que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación… ¡Joder! ¿Pero qué demonios hago fijándome en el cuerpo del bastardo? Mierda, me estaba ruborizando.

Aparté la vista de él y me obligué a centrarme en otra cosa… ¡su piso! La decoración era sencilla y no tenía muchos muebles, digamos que no más de los necesarios. Vaya, acababa de percatarme de que era la primera vez que visitaba la casa del bastardo y eso que ya hacía un tiempo que éramos amigos, pero claro, siempre era él quien subía a buscarme a mí.

―¿Ha pasado algo, Lovi? ―me preguntó bostezando y sacándome de mis pensamientos―. ¿A qué has venido a esta hora?

―Mmm… Pues yo… yo me preguntaba si… te importaría… si podría… pasar la noche aquí… en tu casa.

Antonio no me respondió enseguida, sonrió de lado, levantó una ceja y se me quedó mirando con curiosidad durante unos segundos, ¿qué significaba aquella expresión?

―¡Pues claro! ―respondió sonriendo como siempre―. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo en tu casa? ¿Y Feli?

―Feliciano se fue a casa de su adorado amigo el patatero antes de que yo llegara y se ha quedado allí a dormir ―me crucé de brazos e hinché las mejillas molesto de sólo pensarlo―. Y yo… pues no me apetecía quedarme solo…

Dejé caer lo último rápido y como quien no quiere la cosa, no quería que el bastardo se pensara que había bajado a su casa porque tuviera miedo, se habría descojonado de mí todo lo que hubiese querido y más.

―Aam… muy bien. ¡Pues vamos a dormir!

Con un movimiento rápido me agarró de la mano y me condujo a su habitación, donde me soltó y se tiró en plancha sobre su ancha cama, echándose a un lado y esperando a que yo fuese a acompañarlo. En cambio, me quedé bajo el marco de la puerta mirándolo algo extrañado.

―Lovi, ¿se puede saber qué haces ahí parado?

―No pretenderás que durmamos juntos, ¿verdad?

―¿Y dónde quieres dormir si no?

―¿No se supone que tienes otra habitación con otra cama?

―No ―respondió escuetamente―. Tengo otra habitación, pero no tengo más camas.

Aquello me descolocó. Se suponía que el bastardo había acogido a Roderich allí después de su ruptura con Elizaveta, ¿dónde había dormido entonces? Y también había convivido durante un tiempo considerable con el francés pervertido, ¿acaso había compartido cama con él? La repulsión que me produjo semejante idea no se puede describir con palabras.

―Si no tienes más camas… ¿dónde coño dormía el gabacho cuando vivía aquí? ―pregunté asqueado―. ¿Y Roderich?

―Cuando compartía el piso con Fran sí que tenía otra cama ―no sé por qué, pero joder, qué alivio sentí al oír aquello―, pero ya hace por lo menos dos años desde que la quité. De hecho, el pobre Roderich tuvo que contentarse durmiendo en el sofá-cama.

―¿Y por qué demonios no lo abres ahora? ―comenzaba a crisparme.

―A ver, Lovi ―se incorporó sobre el respaldo de la cama―, ¿no se supone que has bajado a mi casa en mitad de la noche porque no querías quedarte solo? ¿Por qué te empeñas ahora en querer dormir solo en otra habitación? No le veo sentido…

No supe qué responderle, el maldito bastardo tenía razón.

Me fui acercando despacio a la cama mientras notaba cómo mis mejillas iban acumulando gran parte de la sangre de mi cuerpo, qué graciosas las muy cabronas revelando que me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza… ¿Y por qué me daba tanta vergüenza meterme en la cama con Antonio? (Vale, con Antonio semidesnudo). Somos amigos y se supone que no hay nada de malo en que un par de amigos compartan la cama, ¿no? Al menos eso era lo que me había contado Feliciano de cuando se quedaba en casa de sus amigos en Italia.

―¿Sabes que te pones muy mono cuando te sonrojas? ―comentó el bastardo sonriendo ampliamente.

―Ca-Cállate.

Me recosté dándole la espalda al bastardo, que no me quitó el ojo de encima en mi trayecto desde la puerta al colchón. Sin duda había sido una mala idea acceder a compartir la cama con él.

―Me dan ganas de abrazarte.

―Tócame y llegas al portón de abajo de una patada.

El bastardo soltó una risilla ahogada. Yo me noté todavía más colorado, menos mal que Antonio no me veía la cara, seguramente habría comentado de nuevo mi inminente sonrojo.

―Buenas noches, Lovi ―se despidió alegremente apagando la luz de la mesilla.

― _Buonanotte_ …

En apenas un par de minutos la respiración del bastardo se volvió más lenta y acompasada, se había dormido. En cierta forma, escucharlo me relajaba y no tardé en caer también presa del sueño.

Desperté a mediodía. Me encontraba completamente solo, tanto en la amplia cama como en el apartamento del bastardo, al que busqué por todas las habitaciones hasta que encontré una nota suya sobre un plato de churros tapado con papel film en la mesa de la cocina (joder, qué escena tan similar a la vivida la noche anterior).

Por suerte, al contrario que la letra de mi hermano, la de Antonio era legible: " _He tenido que irme a trabajar, pero te dejo este delicioso plato de churros y un café dentro del microondas para que desayunes. Espero que lo disfrutes_ ". La nota estaba firmada con su nombre y con una carita sonriente que guiñaba un ojo al lado. No pude evitar sonreír ante ese detalle.

Tras devorar aquel fantástico desayuno, me marché de casa de Antonio. Estaba asegurándome de que dejaba la puerta principal bien cerrada cuando noté algo suave que me rozaba la pierna, di un salto hacia atrás.

Miré hacia abajo encontrándome a un pequeño conejo blanco que parecía asustado, seguramente no esperaba aquel bote de mi parte. Agarré al bicho antes de que se escapara y lo acaricié para calmarlo.

Eché un vistazo alrededor, no podía haber salido de muy lejos. La puerta del apartamento de Emma y el tulipán estaba entornada, aquel ser tan suave y esponjoso probablemente pertenecería a la rubia, ¡seguro que se mostraba muy agradecida conmigo por encontrarlo!

Pasé al interior con el bicho en brazos anunciando que estaba allí, pero nadie me respondió. Joder, tres situaciones similares en menos de veinticuatro horas, comenzaba a parecerme siniestro.

―¿Qué cojones estás haciendo tú aquí, niñato?

El tulipán apareció por el pasillo envuelto en una nube de humo con olor a tabaco y a… algo dulzón. Yo me quedé donde estaba encogido del miedo y abrazando con fuerza al animalillo.

―¿Por qué demonios tienes a  _Vincent_  en brazos?

El tulipán, enfadado y con cara de loco demente, me quitó al peludo bicho de entre los brazos para acurrucarlo en los suyos. Modificó completamente su expresión a una relajada y cariñosa nada usual en él mientras acariciaba con delicadeza a…  _Vincent_.

―¿E-Ese conejo es tuyo? ―pregunté yo aguantando las ganas de mofarme del tulipán.

―¿Algún problema con eso, niñato? ―me lanzó una mirada desafiante, yo negué con la cabeza frenéticamente―. ¿Por qué lo tenías tú?

―Me… me lo acabo de encontrar ahí en el rellano y… la puerta es-estaba abierta…

―Mira que se lo tengo dicho a Emma ―dijo más para sí mismo que para mí―, que se asegure de cerrar bien antes de irse… ―estrujó al animal entre sus brazos y restregó su cara contra él―. ¡Qué suave eres…!

Me dio la impresión, creo que acertada, de que el tulipán había fumado algo más que tabaco. Salí de allí antes de que en su cabeza hubiera una nueva vuelta de tuerca y retomara su actitud malhumorada.

― _FRATELLO!_ ¡Te encontré por fin!

Nada más poner un pie en el rellano, Feliciano apareció subiendo las escaleras y se me lanzó al cuello emocionado, típico de él. El macho patatas y el macho albino nos observaban, uno serio y otro sonriente respectivamente, desde unos cuantos escalones más abajo.

―¿Qué coño estáis mirando vosotros dos? ―les espeté―. ¿Es que no tenéis nada mejor en lo que entreteneros?

― _Kesese_ … Vamos,  _West_  ―le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a su hermano―, dejemos a los italianitos disfrutar tranquilamente de su amor fraternal.

Le eché una mirada de odio al albino y ambos hermanos desaparecieron escaleras abajo.

―Aparta de mí, idiota ―empujé a Feliciano y me crucé de brazos―. ¿A qué se supone que viene esta repentina demostración de cariño?

―Vee~… Es que me he alegrado mucho de encontrarte. No estabas en casa cuando regresé esta mañana y me asusté, era muy temprano como para que te hubieras levantado, porque es sábado y tú duermes mucho los sábados…

―Ya… Pues anoche te importó bien poco si estaba o no en casa ―le reproché―, preferiste quedarte con tu amiguito el macho patatas.

―No te enfades,  _fratello_ , por favor ―me rogó con lágrimas en los ojos―. Es que tardabas en venir y Luddy estaba cansado y se iba a acostar… y yo no me quería quedar solo en casa… y… y…

―Vale, ¡ya vale, Feliciano! ―le grité antes de que comenzara una llantina―. No estoy enfadado…

―¿De… de verdad? ―se extrañó.

Cuando el idiota me colgó el teléfono la noche anterior sí que estaba realmente cabreado, pero en ese momento me sentía bastante bien, no sé si porque había dormido plácidamente y estaba descansado, por el delicioso desayuno que Antonio me había dejado preparado o por haber descubierto la debilidad del tulipán.

―De verdad. Pero, escúchame bien ―saqué mi dedo índice de los reproches―, la próxima vez que vayas a pasar una noche fuera, en la casa de quien sea, no se te ocurra dejarme una nota mal garabateada como anoche… ¡me mandas un jodido mensaje al móvil para que yo sepa que no estarás cuando llegue! ¿Me has entendido?

―¡Síiii!

Y de nuevo se me enganchó al cuello. Maldito niño lapa.

* * *

Como venía siendo costumbre cada sábado, Antonio fue a buscarme para salir por ahí, con la diferencia de que aquella noche no pasó por mi casa sino que vino directamente a por mí al restaurante. No me hice de rogar, además de que me evitaba el autobús me apetecía salir a divertirme. Eso sí, el alcohol no pensaba ni olerlo.

Como también venía siendo costumbre, los dos idiotas amigos del español nos estaban ya esperando en el pub cuando llegamos. A juzgar por la poca cantidad de vasos sobre la mesa, sólo dos y llenos, el francés y el albino no llevaban allí mucho tiempo.

―Ni siquiera por el hecho de tener la noche libre llegas puntual a nuestras reuniones,  _mon ami_  ―le reprochó el gabacho a Antonio dándose golpecitos con el dedo en la muñeca izquierda.

―Es que fui a recoger a Lovi al trabajo.

―A mí no me cargues el muerto, bastardo. Nadie te pidió que vinieras a buscarme.

― _Kesese_ … Este Toño siempre tan servicial, ¡aunque no tanto como el grandioso yo!

―¿Qué clase de servicios prestas tú,  _mon ami_?

―¡A ti te lo voy a decir!

―Vaya… parece que tendremos que preguntarle a tu queridísima húngara si queremos enterarnos ―le dijo con indiferencia.

―Pregúntale lo que quieras, sin duda te hablará de lo magnífico y buen amante que soy.

―¿Por eso te correteó por toda la casa a gritos y te dejó inconsciente de un sartenazo? ―inquirí yo con malicia. Antonio y el francés estallaron en carcajadas.

―¡Tú a callar, chaval! ―se molestó el albino―. Y ahora que me acuerdo, cuéntanos qué te traes últimamente con Van Helsing.

―¿Con quién?

―¡El apellido de Govert no es Van Helsing! ―se rio Antonio. Tendría que haber deducido que me hablaba del tulipán―. Es Van-algo, pero no recuerdo qué.

―Pues no deberías ser tú precisamente el que no se acordara ―dijo el francés enarcando una ceja.

―Es que era un apellido muy raro e impronunciable.

―¿Van Gaal? ―preguntó el albino. Parece que lo de "raro e impronunciable" no fue captado por sus  _asombrosos_  oídos.

―Ese era el entrenador del Barça.

―¿Van Gogh?

―Le sobra una oreja y le falta sensibilidad,  _mon ami_.

―¿Van der Waals?

―¡Dejad ya la charla de besugos, idiotas! ―les grité y di un golpe en la mesa, me estaban mosqueando con tanta tontería―. ¿Y qué es lo que quieres decir, patatero? Yo no me traigo nada con ese tulipán gigante.

―¿Entonces por qué saliste esta mañana de su casa? ―inquirió el alemán. Antonio, a su lado, cambió su expresión a una muy rara, entre triste y curiosa.

―Fui a devolverle su conejo, se le había escapado y yo lo encontré en el rellano.

―¿Gov tiene un conejo? ―se sorprendió el bastardo.

―Sí, uno pequeño, blanco y suave.

―¿Ese gigantón tan poco asombroso y con cara de mala leche cuidando de un ser tan tierno?

―Habló el criador de pollos ―dejó caer el francés.

―Debe ser el único conejo con el que tiene contacto últimamente,  _kesesese_ …

― _Honhonhon_ … Oh,  _mon Dieu_ , Gilbert, ¿qué insinúas ?

―Justo lo que piensas,  _kesesese_ …

―Bien, dejemos los comentarios soeces de Gilbert a un lado y retomemos el tema,  _mon_   _petit_   _cher_ , porque sólo has respondido a medias ―me dijo el francés acercándoseme más de la cuenta―, dices que no te traes nada con el rubio pelo pincho, pero yo os he visto llegar juntos al bloque las dos últimas noches…

―Porque viene en el mismo autobús que yo, imbécil ―me cabreé, ¿por qué demonios tenía que justificar con quien iba a esos tres?―. Ojalá no me lo encontrara, se pasa el rato buscando cualquier detalle para molestarme y reírse de mí. ¡¿Y a qué coño viene tanto interrogatorio?!

―Vaya,  _mon ami_  ―el francés me ignoró y se dirigió al bastardo―, parece que ya no eres el único al que odia.

―Si al menos supiera la razón por la que lo hace ―suspiró Antonio―, siempre he intentado llevarme bien con él, ¡si hasta le di asilo en casa cuando se vino de Holanda!

―¿Cómo que no sabes la razón por la que te odia? ―señaló el albino con un claro gesto de incredulidad.

―¿Te parece poco haber desflorado a su hermana?

Escupí el refresco y me quedé mirando al bastardo con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Así que al final mis sospechas eran ciertas y había algo entre él y la rubia... Maldición, algo se contrajo dolorosamente en mi interior.

―Joder, ¿cuántos años hace de eso? Si estábamos en el instituto todavía…

―Por no hablar de todo el tiempo que estuvisteis a pico y pala después de romper.

―Sí, pasamos mucho tiempo viéndonos sin ser pareja y estuvimos a punto de volver, pero al final no pasó…

―Porque dejaron de gustarle los morenos para gustarle los rubios y se echó de novio al enano ese amante de las armas ―puntualizó el albino entre risas.

―Por lo que fuera, el caso es que ella y yo no somos nada más que buenos amigos desde entonces y ya hace varios años de eso, Gov se podría relajar un poquito y dejar de guardarme rencor…

Saber que la relación del bastardo y Emma se basaba desde hacía bastante tiempo en simple amistad hizo que el doloroso pellizco de mi interior se desvaneciera. De hecho, se podría decir que incluso me sentía contento, tan contento como para que no me importara que Feliciano pasara otra noche en casa de su amiguito el macho patatas (me había hecho caso y me mandó un mensaje al móvil avisándome).

Un momento, ¡eso significaba que yo tendría que pasar la noche solo en casa! Maldición, recordé los ruidos y crujidos que no me permitieron dormir la noche anterior y me puse nervioso…

―Oye, bastar… Antonio ―rectifiqué. Estábamos de vuelta ya en el edificio, justo en la puerta de su casa―, ¿po-podría quedarme en tu casa hoy también?

La expresión de Antonio rezumaba ilusión, su sonrisa se amplió y su respuesta fue inmediata:

―¡Claro que sí!

Me agarró de la muñeca y me llevó dentro con la misma emoción que muestra un crío con un juguete nuevo entre sus manos.

―Eh, oye, espera ―se paró―. No tengo mi pijama aquí, tendría que subir…

―¡Yo te presto lo que te haga falta!

Utilicé como pijama una camiseta de Antonio que me quedaba al menos un par de tallas grande (si es que el bastardo tiene una espalda muy ancha), él prefirió meterse en la cama sólo con sus calzoncillos, bóxers de color rojo muy pegados… puto Antonio, se podría poner algo más de ropa. Me giré y le di la espalda para que no se percatara del rubor de mis mejillas.

―Oye, Lovi…

―¿Q-Qué? ―pregunté sin mirarle.

―Siempre me ha llamado mucho la atención ese rizo que tienes, ¿cómo…?

No escuché su pregunta. Enrolló aquel sensible pelo mío entre sus dedos y dio un pequeño tirón, lo cual me provocó una extraña sensación que me recorrió toda la espina dorsal y me puso el corazón a cien, además de acalorarme.

Le di un puñetazo en el estómago que hizo que me soltara y se quedó mirándome extrañado por mi reacción.

―¡No se te ocurra volver a tocarme ahí! ―le dije resoplando con fuerza y con los colores subidos.

―Mu-muy bien ―respondió temeroso mientras se sobaba el golpe―. Lo… Lo siento… mucho…

Me eché sobre la almohada rápidamente dándole de nuevo la espalda al bastardo y deseando que los latidos de mi corazón se normalizaran lo antes posible. Él me deseó buenas noches y apagó la luz.

Desperté de repente a mediodía. Sentí una respiración en mi nuca. Un musculoso y tostado brazo me estaba envolviendo en lo que parecía un abrazo… ¡el maldito bastardo me estaba abrazando como a un jodido osito de peluche! Me revolví varias veces queriendo librarme de su agarre, pero él me acercó más hacia sí haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran. Me entró calor.

Opté por darle un codazo y se despertó.

―Mmm… ¡Buenos días, Lovi! ―me saludó desperezándose―. ¿Has dormido bien?

―Sí, hasta que cierto pulpo me despertó.

―¿Eh? ―el muy idiota no me había entendido, pero tampoco se lo iba a explicar―. ¿Tienes hambre?

Mi estómago rugió con ferocidad antes de que yo pudiera contestar nada. El bastardo se rio.

―Yo también ―sonrió y se frotó la barriga―. Voy a preparar el desayuno, hoy tengo algo que seguro te gustará.

―¿Churros? ―me habían gustado, no lo puedo negar.

―¡No! ―dijo sonriente y feliz―. ¡Tortas fritas con miel!

Me senté a la mesa de la cocina y observé al bastardo cómo preparaba el desayuno, le ponía bastante empeño.

Llamaron al timbre. Me levanté y fui a abrir la puerta para que Antonio no interrumpiera su labor y pudiéramos desayunar cuanto antes, porque estaba hambriento, joder. Emma esperaba al otro lado del umbral con una sonrisa gatuna dibujada en su fino rostro.

―¿Lovino?

La rubia pareció sorprendida al ver que era yo y no el bastardo quien la recibía, pero de nuevo compuso su típica sonrisa y pasó al interior, yo la seguí hasta la cocina.

―Oh, Toni, no me digas que estás haciendo tortitas con miel, ¡qué rico!

―¿Quieres unas poquitas?

―Eres malo ―Emma hizo un puchero―, sabes que luego se me va todo a las caderas…

―Anda ya, mujer, no te prives ―le metió una tortita en la boca y se rio―. Si sé que te encantan…

Ver a esos dos en aquella actitud tan  _cercana_  después de haberme enterado de que en su día tuvieron una relación me hizo sentir nervioso, ¿por qué? No tenía sentido ni me lo explicaba, el bastardo se comportaba con ella exactamente igual que con el resto del mundo.

Emma se sentó frente a mí en la mesa deleitándose con la tortita que estaba comiendo. El bastardo me agarró desde atrás, apoyó la cabeza sobre mi hombro y puso frente a mí una tortita chorreante en miel.

―Abre la boquita y prueba esto, Lovi.

Me ruboricé hasta las orejas, ¡como para no hacerlo!

―¡No soy ningún crío, bastardo! ―le espeté molesto por tanta cercanía―. ¡Dame eso!

Le quité el dulce de la mano y me lo comí de un único bocado, estaba delicioso. Emma se reía divertida con la escena y el bastardo, también riendo, puso una fuente llena de aquel delicioso manjar y tres cafés sobre la mesa y se sentó junto a mí.

Entre risas y conversaciones de distinta índole, como las posibles razones que llevaban a un tulipán de casi dos metros a criar a un esponjoso conejo, nuestro desayuno se alargó hasta casi la hora del almuerzo. Feliciano debía de estar desesperado por no saber de mi paradero, así que me cambié de ropa, le di las gracias a Antonio (porque yo también puedo ser agradecido cuando quiero) y me marché de allí con Emma.

Pero no sería la única vez ese día que coincidiría con la rubia, pues esa misma noche ella y Elizaveta fueron a cenar al restaurante.

Se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la cocina, lo que significaba paseos cortos. Obviamente, me las apañé para ser yo quien las atendiera, tampoco es que hubiera muchos más clientes, pues todavía era bastante temprano.

―Pero si están aquí las dos chicas más hermosas del edificio ―las saludé con mi mejor sonrisa.

―¡Pero qué zalamero eres! ―rio Emma.

―¿Qué os sirvo?

Daba gusto tener a clientes como esas dos chicas, que echaron un vistazo rápido a la carta y supieron todo lo que iban a pedir sin dudar, supuse que no era la primera vez que visitaban el lugar. Les serví las bebidas y entregué la hoja con sus pedidos en la cocina.

Mi jefe pareció verme desocupado tras eso y me mandó transportar una pila de platos limpios desde el fregadero al lugar que les correspondía. En eso estaba cuando pasé cerca de la puerta y oí las voces de las dos chicas mientras hablaban, estaban comentando algo sobre el  _pequeño desliz_  de la húngara. Sé que no debía, pero no pude evitar quedarme allí parado y espiar la conversación que mantenían.

―¿Entonces todavía no has hablado de ello con Gilbert?

―¡Qué va! El muy idiota se ha vuelto tímido de repente y me rehúye. Y cuando consigo que me preste atención se pone más tonto que de costumbre y me pregunta a voz en grito si estoy tratando de seducirlo para tener otra asombrosa noche de pasión. Entonces le doy un sartenazo y lo dejo inconsciente ―suspiró―. No debí haberme dejado llevar, el alcohol me nubló el juicio.

―No, cielo, el juicio ya lo tenías nublado por él, el alcohol sólo te llevó a hacer lo que te estabas reprimiendo.

Deduje, creo que de forma acertada, que Elizaveta estaba tan enamorada del albino idiota como él de ella, pero ¿qué demonios le ha visto a ese alemán ególatra? ¡Es alemán! Definitivamente, la húngara está como una cabra.

El encargado pasó cerca de mí y disimulé llevando los platos hasta su lugar y yendo a por el resto. Me detuve de nuevo junto a la puerta, no porque quisiera seguir espiando a mis dos vecinas, sino porque escuché que me nombraban, aunque no sé a santo de qué lo hicieron.

―Bueno, Lovino es todo un encanto ―dijo Emma. Me ruboricé― y he notado que últimamente se pone nervioso cuando estoy cerca ―qué raro, hacía un momento estuve cerca de ella y no me sentí nervioso―. Es tan mono…

―Entonces, ¿te gusta o no?

―¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si es un yogurín! No te negaré que el chaval sea mono y simpático, pero no me provoca nada más que ternura y ganas de abrazarlo… ¡como si fuera mi hermanito pequeño!

Joder, menuda decepción. Yo que pensaba que podría tener alguna oportunidad de conquistar a Emma y resulta que ella me considera una especie de hermano pequeño, ¡qué putada!

―¿Entonces quién? ―preguntó Eli―. ¿Antonio quizás?

Me puse tenso al escuchar el nombre del bastardo y sujeté los platos con fuerza. Por parte de Emma no hubo respuesta alguna.

―¿OTRA VEZ? ―se sorprendió la húngara. ¿Otra vez, qué? La porcelana comenzaba a crujir entre mis manos.

―Ya hace tres años que no hay absolutamente nada entre nosotros, incluso tuve otro novio después, ya lo sabes, pero últimamente no paro de pensar que cometí un gran error al dejarle. Creo que vuelvo a sentir algo por él y…

Hubiera jurado que mi corazón se detuvo un segundo. Acababa de darme cuenta…

Los platos resbalaron de mis manos y se hicieron añicos contra el suelo provocando un gran estruendo en todo el restaurante. Contemplé el desastre con los ojos muy abiertos durante unos segundos y salí corriendo fuera de allí.

No podía ser. Era imposible. No lo quería creer. Era cierto.

Estaba… enamorado de Antonio.


	10. Persiguiendo a un italiano

_Capítulo 10: Persiguiendo a un italiano_

POV Antonio

Estaba preocupado y deprimido, algo nada usual en mí, pero es que no dejaba de darle vueltas una y otra vez a lo mismo y no encontraba una respuesta acorde que satisficiera las dudas que tenía en mi cabeza. Si no fuera tan despistado como soy sabría perfectamente qué era lo que había dicho o hecho mal durante los últimos días y que le resultara tan tremendamente ofensivo a Lovi como para que se enfadara hasta el punto de haber optado por evitarme por todos los medios posibles.

No es que fuera la primera vez que Lovi se enfadaba conmigo, ¡para nada! De hecho, creo que era raro el día en el que no hacía alguna tontería que llamase a su enfado. Y entonces me gritaba, me insultaba o se lanzaba a mi estómago (con los puños o la cabeza, como si en mi abdomen hubiera dibujada una diana); y después de esa pausa inesperada, y en ocasiones dolorosa para mí, nos reíamos (o me reía yo mientras él continuaba un poco más con la retahíla de insultos) y retomábamos la conversación o simplemente comenzábamos una nueva.

Pero eso era antes de lo que fuera que hubiese ocurrido.

Tenía que hacer memoria, recordar exactamente qué era lo que había molestado a Lovi, enmendarlo lo antes posible y pedirle disculpas hasta que me quedara sin voz si fuera necesario, porque estar siendo ignorado por él me estaba matando, nunca antes había sentido un vacío tan grande en mi interior. Recuperaría a mi amigo como fuese.

Me parecía una eternidad, pero sólo habían pasado tres días desde que nos vimos por última vez, fue el domingo.

Aquel día Lovi se comportó de la manera que solía, si incluso se enfadó conmigo de la forma habitual (gritándome y llamándome "bastardo") por tratarlo como a un niño pequeño intentando que se comiera una tortita de mis manos, se puso completamente colorado, ¡si es que no se puede ser más adorable!

Estuvimos desayunando con Emma, que apareció de improviso y, ahora que lo pienso, no tengo ni idea del motivo de su visita. En fin, sin darnos cuenta nuestro desayuno se alargó hasta la hora del almuerzo. Iba a invitarlos a comer, pero antes de poder hacerlo dijeron que se marchaban: Emma porque tenía cosas que hacer y Lovi porque, según él, su hermano estaría desesperado al no saber de su paradero; si es que Lovi, por mucho que se queje de Feliciano, se preocupa muchísimo por él, ¡es un buen hermano mayor!

Me despedí de mis dos amigos, que se fueron juntos, y me preparé para una nueva tarde de trabajo como animador en el centro comercial (estaría ocupado todas las tardes de la semana entrante con ese empleo). Me hubiese gustado salir a tomar algo con Lovi a mi regreso, pero sabía que para esa hora estaría ocupado en el restaurante. Una pena, no me quedaba más remedio que esperar al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, pese a todas las ganas que tenía de pasar tiempo con él, el lunes tampoco pudimos vernos. Antes de que cayera la noche, justo al poco rato de llegar a mi piso tras finalizar mi largo día de trabajo, subí a buscarlo a su casa para salir, pero al contrario de lo que normalmente ocurría, no fui recibido por el semblante malhumorado de Lovi, sino por el sonriente Feliciano.

―¡Hola, Lo…! ―me sorprendí al ver que no era quien esperaba y rectifiqué―. ¡Hola, Feli~! Vengo a buscar a Lovi, ¿le puedes decir que salga?

―Veee~ ―se me quedó mirando durante unos segundos antes de responder nada―… ¡ _Ciao_ , Antonio! Mi  _fratello_ … no está.

―¿No está? ―me extrañé, Lovi no suele irse por ahí solo―. ¿A dónde ha ido?

―Veee~… ―se quedó pensando―… pues… ¡no lo sé!

―¿No lo sabes? ―negó con la cabeza nerviosamente―. ¿No te lo ha dicho? ―volvió a negar―. ¿Y no se lo has preguntado?

―Vee~…Ya sabes cómo es mi  _fratello_ , se enfada si le hacen muchas preguntas.

Es cierto, Lovi se pone a la defensiva si le bombardean a preguntas como si lo estuvieran interrogando.

―Sí, ya… Entonces me imagino que tampoco sabrás si va a volver pronto, ¿verdad? ―de nuevo hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Suspiré un tanto resignado―. ¡Qué pena!

―¿Quieres dejarle algún recado?

―No, no hace falta, sólo dile que he estado aquí.

Feli se despidió de mí sonriendo y ondeando la mano de un lado a otro y cerró la puerta en cuanto me di la vuelta. Nada más poner el pie en el primer peldaño de las escaleras me pareció oír la voz de Lovi proveniente del interior de su casa, pero no le di importancia, tenía tantas ganas de verlo que lo estaría imaginando.

Muy a mi pesar la situación del martes fue similar. Puede que estuviera más que cansado después de mi agotadora y larga jornada laboral, pero me apetecía mucho pasar un rato con mi querido amigo italiano, así que subí a su casa a buscarlo. Supuse que se encontraba allí, pues apenas unos minutos antes había escuchado la melodía que tocaba con el violín a través de la ventana del patio. No obstante, al llamar a su puerta y después de esperar varios minutos, fui recibido nuevamente por el sonriente Feliciano.

―¡Hola, Feli! ¿Y tu hermano? ¿Puedes decirle que salga?

―Vee~… Veee~ ―parecía nervioso, miraba alternativamente hacia el interior y hacia mí―… Mi… mi  _fratello_ … vee~… mi  _fratello_  no está.

―¿Cómo que no está? ―me quedé un tanto descolocado―. Si acabo de escucharlo tocando el violín hace un momento.

―Veee… sí, bueno… ―parecía que estaba meditando lo siguiente que iba a decir―… en realidad sí que está…

―¡Entonces dile que salga! ―le apremié.

―¡Es que no puede! ―me contestó algo alterado, lo miré inquisitivo―. Se… se… ¡se acaba de acostar!

―¿Tan temprano? ―pregunté incrédulo.

―¡No se encontraba bien! ―cada vez parecía más alterado.

―Aam, ¿y puedo entrar a verlo? Si está enfermo quizás pueda quedarme a echarte una mano para cuidarlo…

―¡N-N-N-No! ―estiró los brazos hacia delante y los movió hacia los lados para evitar que pasara―. Mi  _fratello_  ha dicho que no quiere que lo moleste nadie y ya sabes cómo es, ¡ve! ¡No quiero que se enfade!

Y, sin darme tiempo a decir nada más, me cerró la puerta en las narices.

Me quedé algo escamado por aquella extraña actitud que mostró Feliciano, no es que quisiera desconfiar de sus palabras, pero su nerviosismo me hizo pensar que trataba de ocultarme algo, aunque no sabía exactamente qué.

Nada más llegar a casa me eché sobre la cama. Me quedé contemplando el techo, justo al otro lado del mismo, apenas a un par de metros por encima de mí, estaba la habitación de Lovi, donde supuestamente se encontraba acostado sintiéndose enfermo. Suspiré, me sentía mal al no poder hacer nada por él, ¿o sí que podía?

Giré la cabeza hacia la ventana, mi guitarra descansaba justo debajo. La cogí y me acomodé en la cama con ella. Saqué mi móvil del bolsillo y le envié a Lovi un mensaje de ánimo al que acompañaría con una canción de mi guitarra, una suave para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor.

Dado que no obtuve ninguna respuesta tras poner en práctica mi idea, no supe si ésta había funcionado o no, así que me sentí un poco decepcionado. Supongo que en el fondo esperaba escuchar a Lovi dando golpes en el suelo para que dejara de tocar o quejándose por la ventana o, en el mejor de los casos, respondiéndome al mensaje. Pero nada. Me contenté a mí mismo pensando que estaba dormido y que como mucho mi música lo habría ayudado a tener dulces sueños.

Al día siguiente, miércoles, decidí visitar a Lovi después del almuerzo para saber si se encontraba mejor. Salía de mi apartamento dispuesto a subir cuando vi a alguien cargando con un estuche negro al final del tramo de escaleras, parecía Lovi que volvía de clases (aunque un poco tarde). Lo llamé y se giró, efectivamente era él.

Me miró durante un par de segundos, con un gesto entre sorprendido y asustado, y salió corriendo como si huyera de mí. Yo corrí tras él sin entender el porqué de su reacción, pero era muy rápido y entró en su casa antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo. Llamé a su puerta repetidas veces, casi desesperado, pero ninguno de los dos hermanos me abrió.

Ese fue el momento en el que me percaté de que ocurría algo: no es que Lovi no estuviese en casa o que se sintiera enfermo las veces que subí a buscarle, es que no quería verme, me estaba evitando. Pero… ¿por qué? No tenía sentido que su actitud hacia mí hubiese cambiado de buenas a primeras, tenía que existir algún motivo para que Lovi se decidiera a actuar como lo estaba haciendo, lo que me llevó a concluir que hice o dije algo que lo ofendió de tal forma que prefería alejarse de mí.

Durante toda la tarde traté de pensar en las posibles acciones o palabras que podrían haber molestado a Lovi, pero estar al cargo del entretenimiento de veinte o más niños no permite muchas divagaciones, así que todos mis intentos de recordar fueron en vano. Me sentí frustrado y decepcionado conmigo mismo por ser incapaz de centrarme y sacar algo en claro.

Regresé a casa cabizbajo y con la mente sumida en mis pensamientos, buscando un posible motivo que justificara el alejamiento de Lovi. Iba tan metido en mi propio mundo que no me fijé por donde iba y acabé chocando contra alguien bastante más grande y fuerte que yo que me hizo caer al suelo de espaldas. Levanté la vista, estaba delante del portón del edificio con Ludwig y Feliciano frente a mí. Sin duda había chocado con el alemán, que me ofreció su mano para que me pusiera en pie.

―¿Te encuentras bien, Antonio? ―me preguntó Ludwig cuando me levanté.

―Sí, claro ―me sacudí la ropa―. No ha sido nada.

―Vee~… ¿Estás seguro, Antonio? No tienes buen aspecto…

―Sí, estoy bien, Feli ―dije tratando de sonreírles, aunque mi estado de ánimo no me lo permitió. Pero, ¡un momento! Feliciano estaba allí delante de mí, era posible que él supiera lo que le había molestado a Lovi. Me eché a sus brazos―. ¡FELI!

―¡Vee! ―gritó asustado―. ¿Q-Qué pasa?

―¿Y tu hermano? ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre? ―le pregunté casi desesperado, apartándome un poco de él, pero sujetándolo por los hombros. Parecía asustado―. ¿Tú lo sabes? ¡Dime que lo sabes!

―¡Veee! ―con los ojos llenos de lágrimas negaba con la cabeza. Ludwig hizo que me apartara―. N-No… no lo sé.

―¿No lo sabes? ―me deprimí de nuevo―. Entonces tampoco sabrás por qué me evita, ¿verdad?

―¿Te diste cuenta? ―preguntó sorprendido.

―Por eso te comportabas de forma tan extraña cuando subía a buscar a Lovi.

―Lo siento… Mi  _fratello_  me pidió que lo cubriera cuando viniste a casa, aunque no sé por qué. Lle-lleva varios días muy raro, no me dice lo que le ocurre y se… se enfada mu-mucho si le pregunto.

―Ya veo ―respondí triste.

―Un momento ―intervino Ludwig―, ¿estáis diciendo que Lovino te está evitando ―me señaló―, pero no quería que lo notaras y aun así te has dado cuenta?

Tristemente, asentí. Ludwig se quedó unos segundos con la boca abierta y miró hacia el cielo. Feliciano y yo miramos también hacia arriba algo extrañados, no teníamos ni idea de lo que buscaba el alemán en las alturas.

―¿Acaso va a nevar esta noche? ―no entendí a qué venía esa pregunta, a veces Ludwig me resulta incomprensible.

―Veee~… ¿Cómo va a nevar, Luddy? Es verano y hace mucho calor. No estamos en Alemania, aquí no nieva.

―No, no me refería a… ―se nos quedó mirando unos segundos y negó con la cabeza―. ¡Bah! Da igual, dejémoslo. Ya va siendo hora de irnos, Feliciano.

―Sí, es verdad, se hace tarde ―Feli se enganchó de nuevo del brazo de Ludwig―. Nos vamos al cine a ver una película de ninjas, ¿te apuntas, Antonio?

Ludwig palideció por momentos y su expresión se volvió más seria de lo que era normalmente.

―Muchas gracias, Feli, pero no me apetece. Pasadlo bien.

Ludwig relajó el gesto, esbozó una especie de sonrisa (porque las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron unos milímetros, de lo contrario no se habría notado) y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda como despedida.

La conversación con Feliciano, por desgracia, sólo había conseguido deprimirme más. Si ni siquiera él sabía lo que le pasaba a Lovi y a mí me evitaba, ¿cómo iba a conseguir averiguar lo que había ocurrido y enmendarlo? Decidí probar suerte subiendo una vez más a su casa.

No sé el tiempo que pasé en el rellano ni las veces que toqué a su puerta, pero mis dedos acabaron doloridos. Probé a telefonear, el tono de móvil de Lovi se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta las dos primeras veces, a la tercera llamada no daba señal, lo habría apagado.

Bajé a mi piso frustrado, decepcionado y, sobre todo, deprimido.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama y enterré mi cara en la almohada, la cual, para mi completa sorpresa, todavía conservaba el olor de Lovino. Inspiré profundamente aquel aroma, recordando las dos noches que pasé en su compañía.

Cuando apareció en mitad de la noche pidiéndome que le dejara dormir conmigo no sé lo que pensé, parecía asustado y cohibido, pero se veía tan adorable… ¡Igual que por la mañana! Estaba tan tranquilo mientras dormía que no pude reprimir las ganas de besarle sus sonrosadas mejillas… ¡Quizás se dio cuenta y por eso se había enfadado! No, aunque fuera una posibilidad, si Lovi se hubiera dado cuenta en el momento no se habría reprimido el darme un buen golpe, tal y como el sábado por la noche cuando le toqué ese rizo tan gracioso que tiene, sólo quería saber cómo conseguía mantenerlo suspendido en el aire, pero se enfadó asestándome un golpe en el estómago… la verdad es que su reacción fue algo extraña, parecía acalorado y nervioso, resoplaba y tenía la cara más encendida que de costumbre, ¡puede que se hubiera enfadado por eso! Aunque a la mañana siguiente se comportó igual que siempre…

¡Agh! Pensar en los posibles motivos del enfado de Lovino y luego echarlos yo mismo por tierra no tenía sentido ninguno, sólo estaba consiguiendo que me doliera la cabeza. Me froté la cara con las manos para tratar de despejarme. Suspiré profundamente y abracé la almohada, volviendo a aspirar el olor de Lovi (¡cómo lo extrañaba!) hasta que me quedé profundamente dormido.

* * *

Hubiese querido ver a Lovi por la mañana, de hecho me quedé un rato sentado en la escalera esperando a que bajara para ir a clases, pero no lo hizo. Al final fue Emma quien apareció extrañada por mi tardanza y me apremió para que nos marcháramos hacia el trabajo o llegaríamos tarde.

Por el camino, mientras conducía mi moto con Emma a la espalda, recordé que ella salió de mi casa con Lovino el último día que lo vi, quizás supiera algo de lo que le ocurría, porque se lo hubiera comentado o porque lo hubiese notado (las chicas tienen una capacidad especial para detectar problemas). Le pregunté en cuanto nos bajamos de la moto.

―¿Lovino estaba raro? ―se extrañó ella―. ¿En serio? Pues yo lo vi igual que siempre, tanto en tu casa como por la noche.

―¡¿Viste a Lovi por la noche?! ―me sorprendí.

―Sí. Fui a cenar al restaurante de Romu con Eli en cuanto acabó su turno en el hospital. Fue Lovino el que nos atendió, por lo menos al principio, porque después hubo jaleo en las cocinas y ya no le volvimos a ver el pelo.

Lovi se tomaba bastante en serio su trabajo, yo lo sabía de buena tinta, habíamos trabajado juntos y no lo hacía nada mal, de hecho aprendió todo lo que necesitaba saber rápidamente y ponía muchísimo empeño en hacerlo bien. Así que eso de que no lo volvieran a ver resultaba bastante extraño.

―¿Cómo que hubo jaleo y que no visteis más a Lovi?

―Bueno, no sé lo que pasó, pero se escuchó un estruendo como de platos rompiéndose en el suelo. Imagino que como Lovino ha sido el último en llegar le tocó recoger el desastre y por eso no volvió a salir, al menos durante el tiempo que nosotras estuvimos allí.

―Ah… vale.

Vaya, por un momento pensé que en el restaurante hubiera podido ocurrir algún suceso que desencadenara el alejamiento de Lovi hacia mí.

―Oye, Toni, ahora que hablamos del restaurante, ¿por qué no vamos a cenar allí esta noche tú y yo? Hace muchísimo que no nos vemos fuera del trabajo.

―¡Si vivimos frente por frente! Nos vemos todos los días.

―¡Ay, no te hagas el tonto! ―refunfuñó graciosamente poniendo morritos―. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, a que pasemos un rato juntos y nos divirtamos, no a cruzarnos en los rellanos. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Vamos a cenar esta noche al restaurante de Romu?

Sinceramente no me apetecía nada aceptar su propuesta, pero Emma, con la cabeza ladeada, me miraba con aquellos ojitos verdes implorantes y una sonrisa inocente en su rostro. No me pude negar. Además, tenía un buen aliciente para acceder: era jueves y Lovino estaría trabajando en el restaurante, lo que me daría la oportunidad de hablar con él.

De modo que aquella tarde, tras regresar del centro comercial y darme una larga y relajante ducha, pasé a recoger a Emma. Suerte que fue ella quien me recibió, porque no tenía suficientes ánimos como soportar los mordaces comentarios de su hermano hacia mi persona, aun así traté de componer mi mejor sonrisa para mi amiga.

Ni siquiera era de noche todavía. Caminamos hacia el garaje para coger el coche o la moto, al menos yo me dirigía hacia allí, pero cuando estaba llegando Emma me agarró de la mano y tiró de mí. Yo la miré sin entender, ella me sonrió y me condujo hacia una plaza.

―Mejor vamos en taxi ―me dijo―, así no tendremos problema para volver si bebemos un poco.

―¿Acaso pretendes emborracharme? ―levanté una ceja mirándola inquisitivo.

―Nunca se sabe ―me sacó la lengua y guiñó un ojo―. Además, luego podríamos volver dando un paseo…

Me encogí de hombros como toda respuesta. Emma lo interpretó como un sí y soltó una suave risilla. Me empujó dentro del primer taxi aparcado con el que nos topamos, se sentó junto a mí y empezó a hablarme, no sé de qué, la verdad, porque estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos sobre cómo conseguir que Lovi no me evitase en el restaurante que ni siquiera la estaba escuchando.

―Toni, ¡Toni! ―me zarandeó el brazo sacándome de mi ensimismamiento―. ¿En dónde estás? Porque no parece que me estuvieras escuchando.

―Lo siento, Emma ―le sonreí―, se me ha ido el santo al cielo.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―me miró preocupada. Lo que yo decía, las chicas tienen esa capacidad para detectar cuando algo no va bien a su alrededor―. No pareces tú.

―Es que llevo unos días algo mal porque a Lovi le pasa algo conmigo y no sé lo que es ni cómo puedo arreglarlo.

―¿Por eso me preguntaste esta mañana por él? ―asentí―. Si tienes algún problema con él quizás no deberíamos ir a cenar al restaurante de Romu, podemos ir a cualquier otro sitio si quieres…

―¡NO! ―grité de pronto, tenía que ir y hacer que Lovi hablara conmigo. Emma se asustó por mi inesperada reacción―. Qui-Quiero decir que no hay ningún problema, me apetece mucho cenar allí.

―Ah, bien ―volvió a sonreír.

―¿Sabes? Hace mucho que no voy por allí como cliente ―recordé mi última visita y sonreí con algo de nostalgia―, desde el día que conocí a Lovi. Me pidió que lo llevara a comer a un genuino restaurante italiano.

―¡Qué exigente! ―se rio.

―El pobrecillo, cayó desmayado en mis brazos… como se llegue a enterar de que te he contado esto me mata…

Continué rememorando mi primer encuentro con Lovi hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino, la verdad es que hablar de él hacía que me animara un poco. Emma, en cambio, cada vez se mostraba más callada y pensativa.

Quise entrar al comedor, en verano hay mucha más tranquilidad en el interior, pero Emma me detuvo cogiéndome del brazo, ella prefería sentarse en una mesa de la terraza.

Mientras ojeábamos la carta, le hablé a Emma de los días que Lovi y yo estuvimos trabajando juntos y de cómo me tocó a mí enseñarle todo lo que necesitaba saber y lo rápido que aprendía. De pronto dejó la carta sobre la mesa dando un manotazo sobre ésta.

―¿Tienes ya claro lo que te vas a pedir? ―me preguntó algo cortante pero sonriendo, aunque le temblaban las comisuras de los labios.

―Eeh… pues…

Mi mirada pasó alternativamente de la carta a Emma un par de veces. Tenía sus ojos verdes y penetrantes clavados en mí, me estaba poniendo nervioso. Desvié la vista y vi que Lovi pasó por delante de la puerta del comedor, sé que fueron unos segundos, pero nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Sin duda ese era el momento de hablar con él. Me levanté de la mesa muy rápido, casi sin pensar.

―Voy al baño ―mentí―, ahora vuelvo.

Y salí corriendo hacia el interior del restaurante persiguiendo a Lovi, que atendía con una sonrisa galante una mesa con cuatro chicas jóvenes que… ¡le ponían ojitos! Menudo descaro… En fin, en cuanto Lovino terminó de tomarles nota me acerqué a él con disimulo y lo agarré del brazo para que no se escapara. Él se revolvió un poco intentando zafarse.

―Lovi, por favor, necesito que hablemos ―le dije en voz baja.

―¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que estoy trabajando, bastardo? ―siguió moviéndose―. Déjame en paz, imbécil, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.

―¡No son tonterías! ―me ofendí.

―Me da igual, ¡no me interesa!

Se revolvió una vez más y me propinó un codazo en el estómago haciendo que lo soltara y aprovechó para desaparecer hacia la cocina. Perseguirlo resultaría inútil y sólo molestaría a todos los que estaban trabajando allí, así que resoplando con frustración salí hacia la terraza.

Para mi total sorpresa Emma ya no se encontraba sentada a la mesa, estaba saliendo hacia la calle a paso ligero. Corrí tras ella, no entendía por qué se marchaba así de pronto, si fue idea suya lo de ir a cenar. La sujeté por la muñeca cuando la alcancé y se detuvo en seco, volviéndose hacia mí con cara de enfado.

―Emma, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué te has marchado de repente?

―¿A ti qué te parece? ―me espetó a voz en grito.

Se soltó de mi agarre con violencia. Paró a un taxi que se acercaba y se largó dejándome allí con un palmo de narices.

Suspiré profundamente y emprendí el camino de vuelta a casa a pie.

Definitivamente no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. Primero Lovino me apartaba de su vida de repente y sin motivo aparente, y luego Emma se enfadaba conmigo a saber porqué. ¡Qué semana más horrible! Me sentía cada vez más deprimido.

Cuando por fin después de tres cuartos de hora llegué al portón del edificio, Francis y Gilbert iban saliendo y me detuvieron. No hizo falta que les dijera nada para que supiesen que me encontraba mal anímicamente, se dieron cuenta de ello nada más verme, especialmente Francis, que siempre ha tenido esa capacidad. Entre los dos me agarraron por los brazos impidiendo que continuara mi camino al segundo piso y me arrastraron a un bar cercano.

―Ahora,  _mon ami_ , nos vas a contar por qué estás deprimido ―me dijo Fran cuando el camarero nos trajo las bebidas y un par de tapas (porque yo no había cenado todavía).

Les expliqué con todo detalle lo ocurrido durante los últimos días y lo que había pasado en el restaurante. Gilbert y Francis me escucharon poniendo toda su atención y sin interrumpirme, lo cual era toda una novedad, pues siempre encuentran algo que comentar. De hecho no hablaron en un rato después de que terminé, se quedaron contemplándome con cara de asombro.

―Vaya, vaya, se nota que  _le petit italien_  te ha calado bien hondo,  _mon_   _amour_.

―¿Qué quieres decir, Fran?

―¿Cómo que qué quiere decir? ¿Es que no está bien claro? Si hasta has pasado de la rubia con tal de que ese chaval te preste atención, y eso que en su día babeabas y lloriqueabas por ella.

― _C'est vrai_ , no estabas así por nadie desde que Emma y tú dejasteis de "no salir" juntos.

―¿Eh?

―A ver, Toño, ¿no has pensado que quizás el pequeñín se ha enfadado contigo no por algo que has hecho sino por lo que no has hecho todavía?

―¡Chicos! Por favor, hablad claro porque estoy más perdido que el barco del arroz.

―Lo que dice Gilbert es que quizás  _le petit italien_  se haya enfadado contigo por ser tan lento y no haberte declarado aún.

―¿Declararme? ¿Y a santo de qué tendría yo que declararme?

―¿Quizás por lo que sientes por él?

―¿Amistad? ―pregunté extrañado―. ¿Tengo que declararle mi amistad a Lovi?

―¿Cómo que amistad? Venga ya, Toño, si se nota a la legua que le tienes unas ganas a ese chaval que te mueres. Hazte un puñetero favor a ti mismo y a ese pequeño gruñón y dale un asombroso pollazo de una buena vez, que seguro que él también lo está deseando.

―¡Joder, Gilbo! Qué obsesión tienes con los pollos… ¡Ay!

Francis me había dado una colleja, una bien dolorosa por cierto. Gilbert también se ganó una. Francis suspiró profundamente.

―Para empezar, Gilbert, déjate de comentarios soeces y de dar consejos absurdos que no sirven para nada.

―¿Cómo que mis consejos no sirven para nada? ―se mostró ofendido―. Son unos consejos asombrosos.

―Sí, asombrosamente inútiles. Ya he visto lo bien que te ha funcionado eso que has dicho con la doctorcita, ahora huyes de ella cada vez que se te acerca.

―Porque últimamente tiene el instinto asesino en niveles exorbitados y no quiero que me parta la cabeza a sartenazos.

―Pues bien poco que te importaba eso antes. ¡Sé un hombre, enfréntate a ella y déjale claro lo que sientes! ―Francis se puso en pie de la emoción―. Y tú, Antonio ―me señaló con el dedo y volvió a sentarse dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro―,  _mon amour_ , hay que ver lo lento que puedes ser en ocasiones, ¿no te das cuenta que lo que sientes por  _le petit italien_  no es una simple amistad?

―¿Cómo que no?

―Pues claro que no, Toño ―me dijo Gilbert―, si llevas sin verlo menos de una semana y parece que te hubieran extirpado las regiones vitales.

―Por no hablar de cómo te comportas con él, siempre tan servicial y atento y sobre todo ―Fran hizo una pequeña pausa y sonrió de lado―… protector…

Lo miré intrigado por el tono con el que había dicho esa última palabra.

―No me mires así,  _cher_ , que sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Basta que alguien se acerque más de la cuenta a tu querido Lovino para que te pongas en alerta.

― _Kesese_ … con ese "alguien" te refieres a ti mismo, ¿no, gabachito? ―Fran se rio.

―Y además si está presente en el mismo sitio en el que estás tú, no te separas de él. Como la noche de mi fiesta, que no te alejabas más de un metro de él…

―Es que esa fue la condición que puso Lovi para acompañarme a la fiesta, que no lo dejara solo.

―O sea, que él sólo fue a la fiesta porque tú se lo pediste ―intercambió una mirada con Gilbert y ambos asintieron con convicción―. Interesante…

―Bueno, no es por nada, Fran, pero Lovi no se fía de ti ni un pelo, cree que le vas a saltar encima o algo así a la primera de cambio.

―Ganas no me faltan…

Lo miré mal, el tono lascivo con el que dijo esa frase me hizo enfadar, parecía que lo decía en serio y, por más amigo mío que fuera Francis, jamás le permitiría utilizar a Lovi para su divertimento.

―¿Ves como tengo razón,  _amour_? ―dijo tranquilo―. Ya te has puesto en alerta. Cálmate, que estaba bromeando ―me guiñó un ojo.

―No me gustan ese tipo de bromas ―dije seriamente.

―En cualquier caso,  _mon ami_ , no descartes la posibilidad de que Lovino se haya enfadado contigo por tu lentitud, porque puede que haya malinterpretado ciertos aspectos de tu comportamiento. Así que lo que tienes que hacer ahora es recapacitar sobre todo lo que te hemos dicho, analizar tus propias reacciones y darte cuenta de lo que sientes realmente por  _le petit italien_.

―¡Y asumirlo!

Lejos de ayudarme a resolver mis problemas, la conversación con los chicos sólo consiguió confundirme aún más. ¿Por qué se empeñaban en cuestionar mi amistad con Lovino? Aunque quizás sí que tuvieran razón al decir que lo que sentía no era una simple amistad, era algo más fuerte, ¡me había encariñado de él muchísimo! Era imposible no hacerlo: es un chico inteligente y divertido ―nunca me aburro estando con él―, pero también vulnerable e inseguro, que se preocupa por aquellos que le importan, pero que se esconde detrás de una barrera de hostilidad para que no le hagan daño. ¿Cómo no podría encariñarme de alguien tan adorable?

Y ahora esa persona adorable me dejaba de lado, ¿por qué? Los chicos plantearon la posibilidad de que Lovi se hubiera enfadado por mi lentitud al no declararme… ¿acaso estaban insinuando que Lovi sentía algo más que amistad por mí? No, eso era imposible…

Aunque, pensándolo bien, en la fiesta de Francis ocurrió un incidente que bien podría hacer pensar todo lo contrario. Lovi, totalmente borracho, y yo estábamos bailando cuando de pronto sintió mucho calor y se fue hacia el rellano quitándose la camisa. Salí tras él y, al ver su estado, lo agarré de la cintura y lo obligué a subir a su casa, él se negaba y repetía una y otra vez que quería bailar. Subimos con dificultad el primer tramo de escalera, pues Lovi no dejaba de moverse y bailar. Entonces se agarró a mi abdomen y comenzó a pasear las manos por él, diciéndome que "me iba a tocar algo que nadie más me había tocado antes", juraría que se me subieron los colores cuando dijo aquello, pero de pronto sentí muchas cosquillas, ¡pues claro, se refería a eso! O eso quise pensar, se lo preguntaría al día siguiente. Pero resultó que Lovi no recordaba nada y cuando le conté lo que me dijo se quedó completamente blanco y con la cara descompuesta. Me sentí tan mal al verlo así que se me ocurrió mentirle diciendo que se refería a una obra musical y la primera que se me vino a la mente fue esa tan famosa de las estaciones, aquello pareció aliviarlo. Y yo olvidé el tema, hasta ese momento.

¡Oh, Dios! ¿Podría ser que Francis y Gilbert tuvieran razón con eso que insinuaron con respecto a Lovi? No, definitivamente no, Lovi iba como una cuba esa noche y no era consciente ni de lo que hacía ni de lo que decía. Pero… cabía la posibilidad de que Lovino hubiera recordado lo sucedido aquella noche y supiera que le había mentido y… ¡que ese fuera el motivo de su enfado! Sí, esa explicación resultaba mucho más plausible que la expuesta por mis amigos.

* * *

Desperté el viernes por la mañana cansado y con un incipiente dolor de estómago, afrontar tantos sucesos negativos en tan pocos días me estaba pasando factura.

Iba con el tiempo justo para llegar al trabajo, me vestí rápido, bebí una taza de café recalentado y pasé a buscar a Emma, pero me recibió Govert con esa simpatía que le caracteriza.

―No sé qué haces aquí, pero molestas, así que ya te puedes estar largando.

―Pe-Pero vengo a por Emma para ir al trabajo.

―Emma se marchó hace media hora, debe haberse cansado por fin de esperar todas las mañanas a un mequetrefe como tú.

Me cerró la puerta en las narices.

No había duda que Emma continuaba enfadada y había preferido marcharse por su cuenta al trabajo, pero al menos allí la podría ver y disculparme por lo que la hubiese molestado. O eso pretendía, porque no pude encontrarla en toda la mañana y eso que la busqué por toda la tienda, pero nada, no di con ella. Y tampoco la vi a la hora de salir, así que regresé a casa solo.

―¡Antonio! ―gritó una voz autoritaria en cuanto puse un pie en el patio.

Roderich apareció de repente saliendo de casa de Elizaveta, (era toda una sorpresa pues hasta hacía unas semanas me utilizaba como mensajero para enviarle cartas a su ex novia). Se acercó a mí con cara de enfado, ¿y ahora qué había hecho?

―¿Qué demonios pasa con Lovino? ―lo miré sin comprender―. Ha faltado a mis clases y he venido a buscarlo.

―¿Cuánto has tardado en llegar? ―me echó una mirada gélida, Roderich se molesta cada vez que hago referencia a su nulo sentido de la orientación.

―Menos de lo que imaginas, ya llevo aquí un buen rato. He intentado ver a Lovino, pero no me abre la puerta.

―Bienvenido al club.

―Dado que fuiste tú quien me insistió para que lo aceptara como alumno, te exijo una buena explicación que justifique esta intolerable falta de disciplina.

―Rod, hace por lo menos cinco días que Lovino no quiere saber absolutamente nada de mí y ni siquiera sé por qué, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo pueda estar al corriente de los motivos que lo han llevado a saltarse tus clases? Pregúntale a Feliciano, con suerte es posible que él sepa algo.

―¿Te refieres a ese chico que está en casa de Elizaveta y que no deja de llorar porque su hermano no se digna a dejarlo entrar en casa?

―¡¿QUÉ?!

Entré en casa de mi amiga. Feliciano estaba en un sofá llorando mientras Eli intentaba calmarlo sin éxito. En otro sofá yacía Gilbert inconsciente y con un chichón en la frente, seguramente se habría ganado un sartenazo por parte de Eli, a saber por qué. Me acerqué a Feli y me agaché frente a él.

―Feli, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué lloras?

―Vee~… Mi… mi… mi  _fratello_  ―sollozaba―… vee~… es-está… enfa-enfadado y no… no me… deja en-entrar en… ca-casa…

―¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

―¿No te enteraste de la que se montó anoche, Antonio? ―inquirió Eli. Negué con la cabeza, estaba tan cansado que caí rendido sobre la cama y no me cosqué de nada―. Pues anda que el escándalo fue pequeño.

―Tu adorado Lovinito se presentó en mi asombrosa morada de madrugada buscando a Feliciano, que se había quedado a dormir allí, pero Feliciano se negó a marcharse y se pelearon. Esa es la versión resumida de la historia ―dijo Gilbert incorporándose y sobándose el chichón―. Maldita húngara, me vas a dejar tonto con tanto golpe.

―Ya lo eres ―le respondió Eli―, aprende a comportarte y no recibirás más.

―No tengo por qué comportarme con ese señoritingo.

Roderich y Gilbert intercambiaron miradas de odio. Eli levantó la sartén para que la vieran bien ambos. Gil refunfuñó y se echó hacia atrás en el sofá cruzándose de brazos.

―Pero a ver ―dije yo retomando el tema―, otras veces ya te has quedado en casa de Gil y Ludwig, ¿por qué se enfada Lovi ahora hasta el punto de no dejarte entrar en casa?

―Vee~… Porque… porque le dije que prefería quedarme con Luddy a irme con él ―respondió Feliciano algo más calmado.

―Y teniendo en cuenta esa manía horrorosa que Lovino le tiene a los alemanes, eso debió sentarle como un jarro de agua helada ―comentó Roderich.

―Joder, si yo hasta le he permitido ser amigo de mi asombrosa persona, ¿de dónde viene tanto odio?

―Vee~… Eso es culpa mía…

Las miradas de todos nosotros se volvieron instantáneamente hacia Feliciano.

―¿Qué?

―Vee~… Cuando éramos pequeños teníamos un vecino alemán muy serio que nos daba miedo y un día mi  _fratello_  se metió en su jardín para recuperar una pelota que se me había caído sin querer, pero ese señor lo descubrió y se enfadó y llevó a mi  _fratello_  con mi  _mamma_ , que lo reprendió muy duramente. A partir de entonces comenzó a detestar todo lo que tuviera que ver con los alemanes…

―Pero tú no tienes la culpa de eso, Feli ―dijo Eli acariciando la cabeza de Feli.

―De hecho ya va siendo hora de que Lovino supere esos traumas ―comentó Roderich fríamente―. En fin, yo ya he cumplido lo que vine a hacer, así que me marcho.

―¿Quieres que te acompañe? ―se ofreció Eli.

―¡NO! ―gritó un sonrojado Gilbert.

Por hacerle un favor tanto a Gilbert como a Roderich, decidí ser yo quien acompañara a este último a su casa, lo cual sólo me dejó tiempo para almorzar antes de irme de nuevo al trabajo. Pero ya lo había decidido, de aquella tarde no pasaría sin que hablara con Emma de su enfado y que aclarara con Lovino las razones de su alejamiento, quisiera él o no.

La suerte pareció sonreírme por primera vez en lo que iba de semana. Opté por resolver primero el tema con Emma, tenía la corazonada de que lo solucionaría en poco tiempo. De modo que nada más regresar, llamé a su puerta. Esta vez me recibió ella.

―Emma, ¡qué alegría! ―le sonreí, esperaba que no me echara igual que su hermano―. Oye, llevo todo el día queriendo verte para pedirte perdón por…

―No, Toni ―me cortó muy seria. ¿No? ¿No qué?―. No tienes que pedirme perdón por nada, soy yo la que tiene que disculparse contigo ―vale, ya sí que no entendía nada―. No tenía por qué enfadarme ni reaccionar como lo hice, lo sé, no hay justificación que valga, pero bueno, no voy a negar que me chocó bastante descubrir cómo estás por Lovino.

―¿Eh? No te entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir con "cómo estoy por Lovino"?

―Por favor, Toni, ¿acaso no es obvio? ―dijo frunciendo el ceño―. Estás loquito por ese chico.

―Venga ya, Emma, ¿tú también vas a empezar con esas como Gilbert y Francis?

Emma juntó sus dedos índice y corazón, los puso delante de mi cara y los dirigió con rapidez hacia mi frente golpeándola con las yemas de ambos. Dolía. Siempre que quería hacerme notar algo utilizaba esa estrategia.

―¡Ay, duele! ―me froté el lugar golpeado.

―¡Antonio! ―Emma sólo me llamaba por mi nombre completo cuando se enfadaba―. ¡¿Es que tú no te ves?!

No sabía qué responderle a esa pregunta, así que me encogí de hombros. Me gané un nuevo golpe con los dedos en la frente.

―Cómo actúas, cómo hablas de él, cómo lo echas de menos, ¿es que no te das cuenta? Todo tu mundo gira alrededor de Lovino. ¡Estás enamorado de él!

Me quedé sin habla durante unos segundos. Yo… ¿estaba enamorado de Lovino? ¿A eso se referían Fran y Gil cuando trataban de convencerme una y otra vez de que lo que sentía por él era algo más que una simple amistad? Sí, definitivamente tenían razón, no era una simple amistad. Y tampoco era un simple encariñamiento como yo mismo me había planteado, era algo todavía más fuerte, más intenso, más profundo, lo necesitaba con toda mi alma y lo quería con todo mi corazón.

Emma tenía razón, estaba enamorado de Lovino.

Estreché a mi amiga entre mis brazos, de no ser por ella y su forma tan directa de decirme las cosas habría tardado muchísimo más en darme cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por Lovi (si es que los chicos tenían toda la razón diciendo que soy un lento).

Ya sólo me quedaba resolver el problema con Lovino. Tenía que hablar con él, descubrir de una vez por todas las razones que lo habían llevado a decidir distanciarse de mí evitándome y solucionarlo de la manera que fuera, no me importaba, lo único que yo quería en esos momentos era tener a mi Lovi cerca otra vez.

Por la hora que era, debía estar en el restaurante, pero resultó que no. Yo seguía abrazando a Emma cuando él pasó por detrás de mí a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras soltando un escueto "buenas tardes" que hizo que nos separásemos. El corazón me latió muy rápido, ¡Lovi me había hablado de nuevo!, aunque no se había detenido. Miré a Emma con ilusión, ella me sonrió tímidamente e hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza, cerrando la puerta.

Sin pensarlo por más tiempo, salí corriendo detrás de Lovino. Me llevaba bastante ventaja. Lo llamé a voces varias veces para que se detuviera, pero él optó por echar a correr. Lo perdí de vista un par de veces, pero la suerte estaba de mi lado y conseguí seguirle la pista hasta una pequeña playa cercana.

Lo vi sentado sobre la arena contemplando el mar mientras el sol del atardecer le iluminaba el rostro. Me fui acercando a él despacio para que no notara mi presencia y huyera de nuevo. Me senté junto a él al tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo con suavidad, pero con firmeza, y le dediqué una amplia sonrisa.

―Esta vez no te voy a dejar escapar.


	11. Sabor a sal

_Capítulo 11: Sabor a sal_

POV Lovino

El corazón me latía a toda velocidad y no precisamente por la carrera que me di por el paseo marítimo tras abandonar precipitadamente el restaurante, sino por la extraña emoción que de pronto me había embargado al descubrir los sentimientos que tenía hacia cierto español que me sacaba de quicio.

Maldición, con la de gente que hay en este maldito mundo y voy yo a enamorarme ni más ni menos que del bastardo de Antonio, ese pesado derrochador de simpatía y buen humor, idiota entre los idiotas. ¿Cómo demonios ha pasado? Si es un HOMBRE y a mí NUNCA me han atraído los hombres.

No obstante, Antonio era la primera persona que me soportaba y me aceptaba a pesar de mi forma de ser, considerándome su amigo (también era el primero al que yo consideraba como tal), se preocupaba y estaba al pendiente de mí, tenía muchos detalles conmigo (como recogerme en el trabajo o invitarme a comer) y, aunque siempre encontraba algo con lo que sacarme de mis casillas, no puedo negar que me divertía mucho estando con él. ¡Joder! Si es que con sus malditas sonrisas y ese comportamiento tan amable y atento hacia mí había conseguido metérseme poco a poco, pero de lleno, en el corazón.

Sin embargo, ¿qué más daba que yo me hubiera enamorado de Antonio? Él no me correspondía, se comportaba de la misma forma con todo el mundo, para él yo no era nada especial, aunque a mí me hiciera sentir así. Además, el bastardo tenía a Emma, o la tendría cuando ella le confesara lo que volvía a sentir por él, porque dudo que ese idiota no saltara a sus brazos de la alegría al escucharla… si es que donde hubo fuego siempre quedan rescoldos y seguro que entre ellos todavía crepitaban los restos. Maldita sea, algo en mi interior se contraía dolorosamente con sólo pensar en ello.

Tenía que hacer algo para dejar de sentirme así, ¿pero qué? El maldito bastardo de Antonio seguiría comportándose igual conmigo, haciendo que no pudiera desterrar este confuso sentimiento de mi interior, queriendo ser algo más que su amigo. Definitivamente, tenía que alejarme de Antonio, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Me privaría de verlo, lo evitaría todo lo que me fuera posible, al menos hasta que se me pasara eso que sentía y pudiéramos volver a ser dos simples amigos como siempre.

Pero claro, evitar al bastardo no sería tarea fácil, no sólo por el hecho de que viviera justo en el piso de abajo y nuestros horarios para salir de casa coincidieran a veces (esperaría todas las mañanas a verlo salir por el portón antes de marcharme a clase), sino porque a pesado no le ganaba nadie y sabía que no me dejaría en paz así como así.

El lunes al final de la tarde, como venía siendo su costumbre la mayoría de los días cuando teníamos tiempo libre, el bastardo se presentó en casa a buscarme para salir. Nada más escuchar el timbre supe que se trataba de él. Feliciano, que estaba en el salón viendo la televisión, se acercó a abrir la puerta, pero lo detuve justo a tiempo para advertirle de que se inventara alguna excusa para que el bastardo se fuera.

―Vee~… pero, ¿por qué,  _fratello_? ―ladeó la cabeza―. ¿Ha pasado algo?

―No, simplemente no quiero verlo.

―¿Estás enfadado con él?

―No.

―¿Entonces?

―¡Déjate de preguntas y haz lo que te digo, idiota! ―comenzaba a enfadarme.

―¡Ve! ¿Y qué le digo?

―Yo qué sé, invéntate algo, no seas estúpido.

Le di un empujoncito a Feliciano para que abriera de una vez mientras que yo fui a esconderme por el pasillo, porque conociendo al bastardo y las confianzas que se tomaba seguro que se colaría hasta el salón y acabaría encontrándome. Me quedé escuchando atentamente, esperando que el idiota de mi hermano hiciera bien lo que le había pedido.

―¡Hola, Lo…! ¡Hola, Feli~! ―saludó el bastardo, parecía que estaba esperando que lo recibiera yo, como siempre hacía―. Vengo a buscar a Lovi, ¿le puedes decir que salga?

Feliciano se quedó mirándolo con cara de alelado durante varios segundos, supongo que tratando de pensar en alguna excusa, si es que su cerebro no da para más velocidad.

―¡ _Ciao_ , Antonio! Mi  _fratello_ … no está.

―¿No está? ―preguntó con un deje de sorpresa en la voz. ¿Tan raro es no encontrarme en casa? Ni que fuera el único con el que salía… vale, lo era―. ¿A dónde ha ido?

―Veee~… ―volvió a quedarse pensando, maldito idiota―… pues… ¡no lo sé!

―¿No lo sabes? ¿No te lo ha dicho?

El idiota de Feliciano negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, se notaba perfectamente que intentaba ocultar algo… o lo habría notado alguien con dos dedos de frente, porque el bastardo siguió preguntando como si nada, lo cual era precisamente lo que yo quería.

―¿Y no se lo has preguntado?

―Vee~… Ya sabes cómo es mi  _fratello_ , se enfada si le hacen muchas preguntas.

Maldito Feliciano, ¡yo no hago eso! No me enfado así porque sí, es que estoy rodeado de idiotas que no se enteran de nada y acaban crispándome los nervios. El bastardo soltó una risilla.

―Sí, ya… ―Encima el bastado le daba la razón al estúpido que tengo por hermano―. Entonces me imagino que tampoco sabrás si va a volver pronto, ¿verdad? ―Feliciano negó con la cabeza. Antonio suspiró―. ¡Qué pena!

―¿Quieres dejarle algún recado?

―No, no hace falta, sólo dile que he estado aquí.

La voz del bastardo sonó triste, decaída, lo cual me hizo sentir realmente mal, pero era lo mejor, estaba convencido, era necesario que me alejara de él.

Feliciano se despidió de Antonio moviendo la mano de un lado a otro, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a mí prácticamente gritando si lo había hecho bien.

―¡Idiota, no grites! ―le regañé yo tratando de no levantar la voz―. Que Antonio puede que esté cerca y te haya oído.

―Vee~… Lo siento,  _fratello_.

Dado que el bastardo no regresó supuse que no había oído a Feliciano preguntándome.

―Vee~… pero,  _fratello_ , no lo entiendo, si no estás enfadado con Antonio, ¿por qué no quieres verlo?

―No es asunto tuyo ―le espeté.

―Vee~… ―Feliciano me miraba confundido―… pero, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

―No.

―¿Seguro? Porque estás muy raro desde que llegaste anoche del restaurante.

―¡No digas tonterías! ―le grité―. ¡Estoy igual que siempre!

Me encerré en mi habitación dando un portazo, esperaba que aquello pusiera fin a las molestas preguntitas de Feliciano, el muy idiota parecía sospechar algo, ¡y eso que normalmente no se enteraba de nada! No quería que mi hermano descubriera que tenía razón y que realmente me ocurría algo, así que tenía que evitar tocar el tema de Antonio en la medida de lo posible.

No obstante, necesité nuevamente la ayuda de Feliciano para librarme del bastardo al día siguiente.

Apenas hacía unos minutos que había terminado de ensayar una nueva melodía con el violín cuando escuché el timbre, sin duda era Antonio, lo confirmé al verlo a través de la mirilla. Convenciéndome a mí mismo (porque dudaba mucho de mi decisión) de que lo mejor era evitar al bastardo, fui en busca de mi hermano para que lo atendiera.

Feliciano se encontraba muy concentrado (lo cual era todo un acontecimiento digno de mención) en un cuarto pintando algo que parecía estar viendo a través de la ventana del patio, no sé qué, porque en cuanto entré a la habitación dio un respingo y ocultó de mi vista el lienzo que estaba pintando (sin duda, en ese aspecto es igual que yo cuando ensayo, no quiere mirones hasta que todo esté completo).

―Feliciano, ve y abre la puerta ―lo agarré del brazo y lo fui conduciendo al salón―, que hay alguien esperando.

―Vee~… pero,  _fratello_ , ¿tú no vienes de allí? ¿Por qué no has abierto?

―Porque es el bastardo, tienes que inventarte algo para que se vaya.

―¿Otra vez? ―ya empezaba con las preguntitas―. ¿Pero por qué no quieres verlo?

―Eso es cosa mía, tú sólo haz lo que te digo.

―Pero,  _fratello_ , debe de saber que estás aquí, seguramente te haya escuchado por el patio tocando el violín.

―Pues procura inventarte una buena excusa para que se largue.

Solté a Feliciano, que no parecía muy conforme con lo que le estaba pidiendo, delante de la puerta de entrada y corrí a esconderme en el pasillo, al igual que el día anterior, desde donde podía escuchar perfectamente la conversación.

―¡Hola, Feli! ¿Y tu hermano? ¿Puedes decirle que salga?

―Vee~… Veee~ ―el idiota de Feliciano se mostraba nervioso y pasaba su mirada del bastardo a mí, como pidiéndome que le indicara lo que debía decir a continuación―… Mi… mi  _fratello_ … vee~… mi  _fratello_  no está.

―¿Cómo que no está? Si acabo de escucharlo tocando el violín hace un momento.

¡Joder! Al final el idiota de Feliciano tenía razón, el bastardo me había escuchado y sabía que estaba en casa.

―Veee… sí, bueno… en realidad sí que está…

¿Pero qué estaba diciendo ese estúpido que tengo por hermano? Le pido que me cubra delante del bastardo inventándose alguna excusa y, además de contradecirse a sí mismo, el muy idiota me delata diciendo que estoy en casa.

―¡Entonces dile que salga! ―le apremió Antonio.

―¡Es que no puede! ―respondió de inmediato Feliciano, lo cual me sorprendió bastante, aunque parecía muy nervioso―. Se… se… ¡se acaba de acostar!

―¿Tan temprano? ―la voz del bastardo denotaba incredulidad.

―¡No se encontraba bien!

―Aam, ¿y puedo entrar a verlo? Si está enfermo quizás pueda quedarme a echarte una mano para cuidarlo…

―¡N-N-N-No! ―hizo aspavientos con las manos para que el bastardo no entrara―. Mi  _fratello_  ha dicho que no quiere que lo moleste nadie y ya sabes cómo es, ¡ve! ¡No quiero que se enfade!

Y antes de que le bastardo volviera a hablar, Feliciano cerró la puerta de golpe.

Me quedé sorprendido por la velocidad con la que mi hermano había sido capaz de inventarse una nueva excusa, bastante decente además, para que Antonio se marchara.

―Vee~… ¿lo he… lo he hecho bien hoy,  _fratello_? ―preguntó Feliciano con algo de miedo.

Yo sonreí un poco de lado y asentí. No me sentía para nada bien por haber conseguido que el bastardo se fuera, a pesar de ser lo que yo consideraba mejor (o así lo creía al menos). Sentía que algo se me contraía por dentro y tenía un doloroso nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar.

―Vee~…  _fratello_ , ¿qué te pasa? ―Feliciano me miró con preocupación―. Tienes mala cara…

―No me… encuentro bien ―conseguí decir con algo de esfuerzo―. Voy a tumbarme un rato. Avísame cuando esté la cena.

Me eché en mi cama pensando en el bastardo y en lo difícil que me estaba resultando mantenerme alejado de él, ¡y sólo habían pasado dos días! Y es que, aunque no lo fuera a admitir abiertamente, echaba de menos pasar el tiempo con ese pesado de Antonio, me había acostumbrado demasiado a su maldita compañía.

El sonido de mi móvil hizo que me sobresaltara. Estiré el brazo y cogí el teléfono de encima de la mesilla de noche, Antonio acababa de enviarme un mensaje de texto lleno de emoticonos pero al que le faltaban la mitad de las letras y que decía: " _Lovi, sé que estás malito, así que para que te recuperes pronto te dedico una canción, espero que te guste. Con cariño, Toño_ ".

La suave música de la guitarra que comenzó a tocar el bastardo llegó hasta mis oídos a través de la ventana. El nudo de mi garganta se volvió más doloroso y no pude evitar que algunas lágrimas se escaparan de mis ojos mientras lo escuchaba y releía el mensaje una y otra vez. Me moría por responderle, pero no podía. Maldición, ¿por qué demonios tenía que ser tan amable y considerado ese maldito idiota de Antonio? Así nunca podría desenamorarme de él.

Apenas si dormí aquella noche pensando en el bastardo, suerte que Feliciano tiene el sueño profundo y no se dio cuenta de las múltiples veces que me desperté y cogí mi móvil para volver a leer el mensaje de Antonio. ¡Joder, si parecía una cría de quince años!

Lo peor fue que al día siguiente seguía con ese estúpido en mi pensamiento distrayéndome de todo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el estirado que tenía de profesor, que azotó con violencia contra la mesa su modernísima batuta (antena de radio) captando mi atención y obligándome a parar de tocar.

―Lovino, ¿se puede saber dónde estás? ―me dijo Roderich visiblemente enfadado cruzándose de brazos.

―¿Cómo que dónde estoy? ¿Qué mierda de pregunta es esa? ¿Es que acaso te has vuelto más miope de la cuenta y no me ves?

―¡Esa lengua! ―me regañó golpeando nuevamente la antena contra la mesa―. Te lo advierto, ¡no te toleraré una insolencia más! ―me amenazó con su antena. Tragué saliva algo asustado y asentí―. Ahora habla, ¿por qué estás tan distraído?

La mirada inquisidora de Roderich me ponía nervioso y no encontraba las palabras para responderle. Tampoco quería hablarle de lo que sentía por el bastardo.

―Yo… uum… ―mi profesor esperaba impaciente mi respuesta―… bueno, es que… ¿cómo se hace para… olvidar a alguien? ―el austriaco frunció el ceño―. Me imagino que tú… lo sabrás, ¿no?

―¿Y por qué habría yo de saber eso? ―dijo con calma aunque se veía enfadado.

―Bueno… tú fuiste novio de Elizaveta ―frunció todavía más el ceño y resopló―, pero ya no y… supongo que sabrás lo que hay que hacer para… ―me rasqué la cabeza pues no estaba muy seguro de cómo continuar―… para olvidarte de alguien o… o al menos para que te deje de importar lo que hace y con quién lo hace…

―¡¿Qué clase de vulgaridades estás insinuando?! ―gritó indignado e histérico perdido azotando de nuevo la mesa, me acojoné de verlo así.

―Yo…

―¡BASTA! ―un nuevo golpe―. ¡Mantente callado! No quiero volver a oírte hasta que finalicemos la clase. Coge el violín y continúa donde lo habíamos dejado. Y más te vale que no te vuelvas a distraer, idiota.

Me limité a asentir y a obedecerle. No entiendo por qué se enfadó tantísimo cuando fue él el primero en preguntar. Y claro, como no podía ser de otra forma, el maldito austriaco me castigó obligándome a quedarme tocando media hora más de la cuenta por hacerle perder el tiempo con tonterías.

Lo peor del castigo de Roderich no era la media hora de más tocando ni el hambre que tenía, sino que cuando regresara a casa el bastardo ya habría vuelto del trabajo y podría encontrarme con él. Y efectivamente así fue. Aunque pasé por su rellano de puntillas para que no me oyera, salió de su apartamento cuando iba por el final del penúltimo tramo de escaleras.

―¡Lovi!

Me giré al escuchar mi nombre. No sabría describir la emoción que me embargó al contemplar los ojos esmeraldas de Antonio, pero tenía que alejarme de él, así que eché a correr escaleras arriba y me encerré en casa. El bastardo me siguió y aporreó la puerta varias veces llamándome, su voz denotaba preocupación. ¿Por qué me lo tenía que poner tan difícil?

―Vee~…  _fratello_ , ¿qué ocurre? ―Feliciano se acercó al recibidor alarmado por el ruido.

―¡Nada! ―lo agarré del brazo y me lo llevé a la cocina―. Un vendedor de aspiradoras que se ha colado en el edificio, no le hagas caso.

Suerte que pillé a Feliciano en uno de sus momentos de poca lucidez y me creyó, no habría soportado un nuevo interrogatorio por su parte acerca de lo que me pasaba con el bastardo.

Los golpes en la puerta cesaron. Suspiré aliviado, Feliciano notó el gesto y se me quedó mirando inquisitivamente, pero no dijo nada. Sirvió el almuerzo y se sentó a la mesa junto a mí para comer.

―Vee~…  _fratello_ , ¿por qué has llegado tan tarde hoy? ¿Has vuelto a portarte mal y te ha castigado tu profesor?

―¿Pero por quién demonios me tomas? ―repliqué molesto―. Yo no me "porto mal", no soy ningún crío. Además, a ese austriaco idiota cualquier tontería le parece un buen motivo para obligarme a tocar durante un rato más. Si es que es fastidioso a más no poder, cómo se nota que es medio alemán.

―Los alemanes no son fastidiosos,  _fratello_.

―Tu opinión no es válida, te pasas todo el tiempo revoloteando alrededor de ese patatero gigante.

―¡Es amigo mío! ―afirmó seriamente y luego volvió a sonreír―. Ah, me ha invitado a ir al cine esta noche, ¿quieres venir,  _fratello_?

―¿Me estás vacilando? ―le miré mal, él se encogió de miedo en su silla―. Yo no voy a ningún sitio con el macho patatas ese, ¡ni loco!

Me levanté de la mesa y me encerré en mi habitación.

Feliciano y yo no volvimos a intercambiar palabra durante toda la tarde hasta que llegó el momento de irse, que me avisó de que se marchaba y me preguntó una vez más si quería que lo acompañara. No hizo falta que le respondiera, la mirada que le eché lo decía absolutamente todo y él, por suerte, lo entendió a la perfección.

Me quedé tirado en el sofá mirando la televisión sin ver nada realmente. Volvía a pensar en el bastardo, en cómo había huido de él y lo había ignorado al mediodía, en lo mucho que echaba de menos pasar el tiempo con él…

Alguien cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos al tocar a la puerta, ¡era el pesado de Antonio! Cualquiera diría que me podía leer la mente, ¡qué oportuno! Hundí la cabeza en los cojines del sofá, tapándome con ellos para no escuchar ni los toques en la puerta, ni los timbrazos. No sé cuánto tiempo se pasó en el rellano, pero se me hizo eterno. Encima después le dio por llamarme al móvil, dos veces, y antes de que hubiera una tercera lo apagué, me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Y también estaba aumentando mis ganas de abrirle la puerta y decirle lo pesado que era y estar con él.

Finalmente dejó de insistir.

* * *

Desde la ventana del salón observaba el patio y el portón del edificio. Emma y el bastardo caminaban rápido hacia la salida, muy juntos, y por los gestos que ella estaba haciendo parecía que lo estaba regañando por su tardanza, pues se habían retrasado bastante en salir hacia el trabajo. Me preguntaba si le habría confesado ya lo que sentía por él, la presión de mi estómago y el nudo de mi garganta se hicieron más fuertes.

Esperé un par de minutos más antes de marcharme a clase para evitar un posible encuentro con el bastardo en la calle, al fin y al cabo daba igual, con la hora que era llegaría tarde igualmente. Claro que para cierto austriaco aquello representaba una irrespetuosidad casi tan ofensiva como un insulto.

―Lovino ―me recibió Roderich golpeando la punta de su antena contra su mano en un gesto claramente amenazador―, ¿acaso no conoces el concepto de puntualidad?

―Es que… cuando venía de camino me surgió un pequeño problema y tuve que volver a casa… y son tres pisos y…

―¡Basta! ―me cortó―. Déjate de excusas pobres y acércate ―sacó una silla de debajo de la mesa y colocó sobre ésta un fajo de folios―. Sabes lo que significa esto, ¿verdad?

Como para no saberlo: castigado durante una hora escribiendo repetidas veces una frase insulsa  _"Debo llegar con puntualidad a las clases del profesor Edelstein"_  mientras mi profesor tocaba al piano una pieza de música que reflejaba su descontento y al final de la clase la recuperación de dicha hora perdida.

―Bien, Lovino, deja de escribir ―me dijo Roderich después de una hora exacta―. Tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

Levanté una ceja, curioso. El austriaco me entregó varias partituras.

―Pese a que llevas prácticamente toda la semana en las nubes, a saber por qué, eres uno de mis alumnos más aventajados y como tal quiero recompensarte ―eso… ¿era un elogio?―. Siempre recompenso a mis mejores alumnos dejándoles participar conmigo en un recital que doy todos los años a finales del verano, así que te propongo que me acompañes al violín con esas canciones que te he entregado, ¿qué me dices?

Estaba emocionado, Roderich me había elogiado y me ofrecía la oportunidad de participar en un recital, aunque mis recuerdos del último no fueran agradables por la ausencia de mis padres. Acepté casi sin pensarlo. El bastardo se quedaría a cuadros cuando le contara la noticia, o me saltaría encima para abrazarme y felicitarme, o… mierda, qué desilusión, no podía decírselo.

* * *

La noche del jueves no empezó para nada bien. Me tocó aguantar una reprimenda por parte de mi jefe a cuenta de haberme largado sin dar ninguna explicación el domingo por la noche tras romper una pila de platos. Después de media hora de sermón pude comenzar con mi trabajo.

Como si el maldito destino estuviera riéndose de mí, mientras me dirigía a atender una mesa, vi que el bastardo se sentaba junto a Emma en una de las mesas de la terraza, se me encogió el estómago dolorosamente. Maldición, con todos los restaurantes que hay en la ciudad ¿por qué demonios habían elegido precisamente el de mi abuelo para cenar?

Traté de no prestar atención a la pareja, pero una parte de mi cerebro me obligaba a desviar la vista hacia ellos dos cada vez que pasaba por la puerta, hasta que en cierto momento mi mirada se cruzó durante unos segundos con la de Antonio, me puse muy nervioso.

Agité la cabeza y continué con mi labor, la de atender las mesas, concretamente una donde me esperaban cuatro chicas de más o menos mi edad que… me devoraban con los ojos. Como buen italiano que soy, las atendí con mi sonrisa más galante y las elogié con los mejores cumplidos que podía dedicarles a cuatro hermosuras como las que tenía por delante.

Tras terminar de anotar los pedidos de las jovencitas, el bastardo me pilló desprevenido y me agarró del brazo. Me revolví con disimulo para que me soltara, pero el cabrón era muy fuerte.

―Lovi, por favor, necesito que hablemos ―me dijo casi en un susurro.

―¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que estoy trabajando, bastardo? ―seguí revolviéndome sin éxito―. Déjame en paz, imbécil, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.

―¡No son tonterías!

―Me da igual ―mentí―, ¡no me interesa!

Me revolví nuevamente y le di un codazo en el estómago consiguiendo que me soltara. Salí corriendo hacia la cocina rezando porque no me persiguiera, aunque en el fondo de mi corazón estaba deseando que lo hiciera. No lo hizo. De hecho, cuando salí de la cocina después de un rato, resultó que tanto él como Emma se habían marchado del restaurante.

A partir de entonces la noche fue tranquila, o al menos yo me sentía tranquilo de no poder ver a los tortolitos demostrarse su amor prácticamente en mi cara, aunque el pellizco de mi estómago no se iba y no dejaba de preguntarme lo que estarían haciendo esos dos para haberse marchado con tanta urgencia… ¡Ni quería pensarlo!

La vibración de mi móvil en el bolsillo de mi pantalón desplazó súbitamente la horrible imagen mental que se me había formado. Miré el teléfono, era un mensaje de Feliciano avisándome de que pasaría la noche en casa del patatero. Suspiré y guardé el móvil. Pero, ¡eso significaba que pasaría la noche solo! Saqué de nuevo el teléfono de mi bolsillo y llamé al idiota de mi hermano advirtiéndole de que no se fuera a casa del alemán y que me esperara en casa hasta que llegara.

No tardé mucho en marcharme del restaurante y montarme en el autobús de línea. El tulipán estaba sentado al fondo, yo me puse en los asientos delanteros, aunque poco tiempo tardó en acercarse a mí con cara de pocos amigos y acomodarse a mi lado para molestarme, pero yo no estaba de humor para entrarle al trapo.

―Explícame qué es lo que encuentras de gracioso en que un tipo como yo tenga a un pequeño conejo de mascota.

Vaya, al parecer la conversación que mantuve con su hermana y el bastardo el domingo anterior ―qué lejano me parecía ese día― había llegado hasta sus oídos.

―Supongo que ver a un tío tan grande y siniestro como tú apretujando a un bicho tan indefenso entre sus brazos y acariciándolo con el mentón mientras dice lo suave que es ―respondí mientras miraba por la ventanilla―. No te pega.

―Mejor no hablemos de lo que le pega a cada uno.

―Mejor no hablemos simplemente.

En el reflejo de la ventanilla pude comprobar que el tulipán se me quedaba mirando con expresión ceñuda, además de que sentía sus ojos clavados en mi nuca.

―A ti te pasa algo ―comentó con su tono indiferente de siempre.

―Nada que te importe.

―De modo que tengo razón, algo te pasa.

―Nada que te importe.

―No estás siendo divertido.

―Ni quiero serlo, no soy un puto mono de feria ―no quería entrarle al trapo, pero empezaba a molestarme, así que me volví hacia él y le sostuve la mirada―. Si quieres reírte de alguien mírate al espejo cuando vayas tan colocado como el otro día.

―Me contento con ver a un niñato malcriado y respondón enfurruñándose por cualquier tontería como si fuera un crío de cinco años.

Volví la cara hacia el cristal de nuevo, hinché los cachetes y me mordí la lengua, no le daría el gusto de responderle a ese maldito tulipán.

Llegué a casa cabreado y para colmo me encontré con la desagradable sorpresa de encontrármelo todo apagado y en silencio, lo que significaba que Feliciano me había desobedecido y se había largado a casa del patatero, como pude traducir de la nota que me dejó sobre la mesa del comedor. Mi enfado aumentó.

Llevándome únicamente las llaves de casa, bajé hasta el primer piso y aporreé la puerta del apartamento de los patateros con todas mis fuerzas. Me abrió el albino ególatra totalmente desconcertado, pero más desconcertado me quedé yo al ver un pollito amarillo piando entre sus pelos plateados (lo de "tener pájaros en la cabeza" no era una frase hecha en su caso). Ignoré la presencia del ave y me centré en lo que había ido a hacer.

―¿Dónde demonios está el idiota de mi hermano? Dile que salga.

―¿Feli está aquí?

―¡No te hagas el tonto! ―le espeté―. ¡FELICIANO! ¡Sal ahora mismo, imbécil!

Empujé a un lado a Gilbert y me colé en el interior gritando el nombre de mi hermano mientras iba abriendo todas las puertas que vi a mi paso. El macho patatas salió a mi encuentro en camiseta y calzonas con cara de dormido.

―¿Qué ocurre?

―¡Dile al idiota de Feliciano que salga!

―Está dormido ―afirmó con calma.

―¡¿DÓNDE?!

No esperé su respuesta, me metí por la puerta por la que había aparecido el patatero musculoso, que fue tras de mí, y me encontré al idiota de mi hermano. Dormía plácidamente, ataviado únicamente con unos calzoncillos (¿es que no tiene sentido del pudor?), con la baba cayéndole por la comisura de los labios, ni siquiera se había coscado de mis gritos.

Zarandeé a Feliciano mientras gritaba su nombre. El macho patatas intentó agarrarme por detrás sin éxito tratando de detenerme, pero conseguí que el imbécil de mi hermano se despertara. Lo sujeté bien fuerte del brazo y lo llevé casi a rastras hasta el rellano, pese a sus protestas, llamadas de ayuda al patatero (que no sabía cómo actuar) e intentos de soltarse.

―¡VE! ―lloraba haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse de mi agarre―.  _Fratello_ , suéltame.

―Te dije muy clarito por teléfono que te quería en casa cuando volviera, ¡haberme hecho caso!

―Venga, chaval, no te pongas así, deja que Feli pase la noche aquí, que no le va a pasar nada.

―¡TÚ A CALLAR, POLLERO!

Feliciano consiguió liberarse y corrió a refugiarse tras el macho patatas. Yo hice el amago de agarrarlo de nuevo, pero el albino me lo impidió sujetándome por la cintura.

―¿Se puede saber a qué estáis jugando a estas horas? ―el gabacho salió de su apartamento a causa del jaleo, me miró de arriba abajo, sonrió de lado y se acercó hasta mi posición―. ¿Puedo unirme a vosotros?

―Toño te mata si se entera ―murmuró el albino.

―¡Suéltame, maldito patatero del demonio! ―le grité al idiota que me sujetaba y le di un par de codazos, pero no cedía―. ¡Y tú aléjate de mí, pervertido! ¡Feliciano, hazme caso ahora mismo y vamos a casa!

―¡NO!

―¿A qué viene tanto jaleo? ―Eli apareció con su sartén en la mano.

―¿Es que no tenéis nada mejor que hacer durante la maldita madrugada que andar armando jaleo, panda de borrachos? ―el tulipán y su cara de pocos amigos aparecieron por la escalera, aunque el gesto de su cara se convirtió en uno de total desconcierto al llegar al rellano―. ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?

Genial, el que faltaba.

No, realmente los que faltaban eran dos: Emma y el bastardo. Dejé de forcejear durante unos segundos al darme cuenta de este detalle que me sentó como si una estaca poco afilada se me clavara en el corazón.

El macho albino relajó su agarre y yo, como activado por un resorte, me abalancé hacia delante sobre Feliciano agarrándolo por la muñeca y sacándolo de detrás del alemán a la fuerza.

―He dicho que nos vamos a casa, ¡HAZME CASO!

―¡Y YO TE HE DICHO QUE NO!

―¡AH!

La húngara me sacudió un sartenazo logrando que liberara a mi hermano y que el macho albino me inmovilizara. Me revolví sin éxito.

―¡Ya soy bastante mayor como para tener que hacerte caso! ―me espetó Feliciano haciendo gala de una bravura nada usual en él, aunque las lágrimas se le iban acumulando en los ojos por segundos―. ¡Prefiero quedarme a pasar la noche en casa de Ludwig antes que irme contigo!

El silencio lo envolvió todo. Las miradas expectantes de todos se concentraron en mí, pero yo estaba en shock, simplemente me limité a respirar de forma entrecortada mientras la rabia y el dolor que me provocaron las palabras de Feliciano se acumulaban en mi interior.

―No sabes cuánto te odio.

Me deshice de los brazos del albino y salí corriendo escaleras arriba.

Estaba muy agitado por todo lo ocurrido aquella noche, que no era poco. Empecé a descargar toda la rabia que se acumulaba en mi interior dando un fuerte portazo y echando la llave, que dejé puesta en la cerradura, a Feliciano le sería imposible entrar. Fui por toda la casa dando patadas a las paredes de vez en cuando y tirando al suelo todo aquello que estuviera al alcance de mis manos, cuanto más ruido hiciera al chocar contra el suelo mejor.

Llegué a la habitación donde el idiota de Feliciano se dedicaba a pintar, llena de frágiles lienzos y pinturas y… un cuadro por terminar en el caballete, un cuadro en el que había pintada una ventana tras la cual estaba el patatero sentado leyendo un libro. De hecho desde donde me encontraba podía ver esa misma ventana y a Feliciano acurrucado en el mismo sofá en el que había pintado al macho patatas quien, por cierto, se le estaba acercando con una taza en las manos, le acariciaba la cabeza y… Feliciano se le lanzaba al cuello y le daba… un beso en los labios.

¡Oh, Dios!

Dejé caer el cuadro que tenía en las manos por la sorpresa. Así que esa era la razón por la que el idiota de Feliciano había preferido quedarse con el patatero en lugar de venirse a hacerme compañía, con razón lo defendía siempre.

Regresé al salón y dejé que mi rabia terminara de salir golpeando un cojín mientras las lágrimas que se me habían acumulado en los ojos iban resbalando por mi cara, mi orgullo no era capaz de retenerlas por más tiempo. Me sentía traicionado y solo, muy solo, y encima me había alejado del único idiota que me soportaba. Encendí la televisión sólo para escuchar algo de ruido y me tumbé bocabajo en el sofá hasta que sucumbí al sueño.

El timbre me despertó a la mañana siguiente, estaba en mi cama (me pasé a mi habitación en mitad de la noche) y era más de mediodía. Genial, me había perdido la clase de violín, Roderich se pondría hecho una furia conmigo. Caminé hacia la puerta sorteando los objetos desparramados por el suelo, consecuencia de mi enfado de la noche anterior, y miré quién estaba al otro lado por la mirilla. Era Feliciano. Trató de meter la llave en la cerradura inútilmente, la mía estaba al otro lado. Tocó el timbre varias veces más y también llamó a la puerta.

―Vee~…  _fratello_  ―dijo con voz lastimosa―, déjame entrar, por favor.

―Nooo ―canturreé―, ahora te largas con el asqueroso macho patatas al que tanto adoras.

―Pe-pero,  _fratello ―_ gimoteó _―_ ,  _per_   _favore_ …

―Ni  _fratello_  ni hostias, ¡LARGO!

Lo escuché llorar al otro lado de la puerta, pero esta vez no conseguiría que sucumbiera ante su chantaje emocional, estaba demasiado enfadado con él como para ceder. Le haría pagar con creces que me dejara de lado en favor del patatero.

―Vee…  _fratello_  ―lloraba aporreando la puerta―… vee… vee…

―¡Lovino! ―esa era la voz de Roderich―. ¡Lovino Vargas! Idiota irresponsable, ¿se puede saber por qué…? Tú no eres Lovino.

El idiota de Roderich había aparecido en el rellano y confundió a mi hermano conmigo.

―Yo… soy Feliciano, vee… ―sollozó―… mi  _fratello_  está… dentro ―aparte de traidor, acusica. Llamó de nuevo a la puerta―… vee…  _fratello_ , abre…

―¡Lovino! ―Roderich también llamó a la puerta―. Abre ahora mismo, idiota, tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente ―tocó impacientemente―. Lovino, sabes perfectamente que no me gusta perder el tiempo, ¡así que abre ahora mismo!

Tanto Roderich como Feliciano se pasaron un buen rato llamando a la puerta con la misma retahíla. Obviamente no les abrí. Finalmente se cansaron y se marcharon ambos escaleras abajo.

―¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo tú aquí, maldito señoritingo de tres al cuarto?! ―escuché a Gilbert gritar en el patio.

Me asomé a la ventana. Gilbert estaba agarrando a mi profesor por el cuello de su camisa y parecían enzarzados en una acalorada discusión. Eli salió al cabo de un momento de su casa con su abollada sartén en la mano, se acercó a los dos idiotas que peleaban y le asestó un sartenazo al albino que lo dejó inconsciente. A continuación, saludó a su ex novio y ambos cargaron al albino (ella lo levantó por el torso y Roderich le agarró los pies) hasta casa de la húngara, quedándose todo realmente tranquilo.

Pero no duraría mucho esa tranquilidad para mí, pues Feliciano volvió a la carga repetidas veces: antes y después del almuerzo, en mitad de la hora de la siesta y a la hora de la merienda. Y en todas las ocasiones intentaba inútilmente meter la llave y abrir la puerta y, al no conseguirlo, me rogaba para que lo dejara entrar. Pero yo no cedí, me quedé tirado en el sofá tapándome los oídos para no escucharlo hasta que se cansaba y se largaba.

Poco después del último asalto de Feliciano, el teléfono sonó.

―¡Feli~, cariñooo~!

Era la voz de mi madre. Joder, no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que hablamos, pero, como de costumbre, no era conmigo con quien quería conversar.

―¡MEC! ―imité a una bocina―. Lo siento, madre, hijo equivocado.

―Ah, Lovino, eres tú ―dijo con decepción―. Anda, pásame con tu hermano.

―No está.

―¿Cómo que no está? ¿Acaso ha salido por ahí sin ti? Sabes que no debes dejar solo a tu hermano, es muy inocente y no sabe desenvolverse solo, ¿y si le pasa algo? ―tanta preocupación por Feliciano me estaba cabreando―. Sabrás al menos dónde se ha metido, ¿no?

―¡Seguramente estará siendo sodomizado por el mastodonte alemán que se ha echado de novio! ―grité muy enfadado―. ¡Así que si lo que quieres es hablar con él llámalo a su puto teléfono, porque yo no soy su maldita niñera!

Colgué el teléfono con furia. Lo único que necesitaba para terminar de sentirme como un cero a la izquierda era a mi madre regañándome y mostrando su clara preferencia por Feliciano.

El teléfono no tardó en volver a sonar. No sé ni por qué descolgué.

― _Pronto!_

―¡Hola, Lovino! ¡Qué alegría me da escucharte! ―era el abuelo, debía de ser la única persona que se alegraba de oírme―. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo va todo?

―Bi-Bien ―mentí.

―¿Seguro? Entonces, ¿me puedes explicar por qué me acaba de llamar tu madre hecha una furia quejándose de que no cuidas a Feliciano?

―Po-Porque ella es así ―no quería hablar de mi madre y mucho menos del idiota de Feliciano, tenía que desviar el tema―. ¿Cu-cuándo vas a volver?

―Oh, Lovino, ¿estás diciendo que me echas de menos?

―Claro que no, ¿por qué demonios iba a echar de menos a un viejo molesto y medio chocho que no para de obligarme a hacer cosas que no quiero? ―me tembló la voz, en realidad sí que lo echaba de menos, pero no lo iba a admitir. Él se rio y se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

―¿Qué pasa, Lovino? No te escucho bien.

―Esto es un fijo, así que será cosa tuya, tendrás poca cobertura.

―No, me refiero a que no te noto bien, ¿qué te ocurre? ―¿cómo demonios se había dado cuenta? El viejo es muy perspicaz.

―Na-Nada ―me tembló la voz de nuevo.

―Lovino, no me mientas. Te conozco bien y sé que te ocurre algo, ¿qué es?

―¡Nada! ―no quería preocupar al abuelo y tampoco me sentía capaz de contarle todo lo que me ocurría, así que pensé rápidamente en alguna excusa―. ¡Es que llego tarde al trabajo! Te-Tengo que irme ya, que me han dicho que el dueño del restaurante da miedo cuando se enfada.

―¿Quién ha dicho eso? ―replicó ofendido―. ¡Yo no doy miedo!

― _Ciao, nonno_.

Colgué sin darle tiempo a responder.

Al contrario de lo que le dije al viejo no iba a ir al restaurante, ya era bastante tarde y tampoco me sentía con ánimos para atender a nadie. Necesitaba estar en algún lugar tranquilo en el que intentar olvidarme de todo durante un rato y reflexionar, la playa.

Por desgracia, mientras bajaba me encontré al bastardo abrazando a Emma en la puerta de su casa, resultaba muy doloroso verlos así. Les solté un escueto "buenas tardes" cuando pasé junto a ellos y corrí hasta la calle, donde aminoré un poco el paso. Me pareció escuchar la voz del bastardo que me llamaba y eché a correr de nuevo para despistarlo. Lo conseguí.

Apenas quedaba gente en la playa. Me senté en la cálida arena mirando hacia el mar, contemplando cómo el sol se hundía en las aguas. Y yo me hundí de lleno en mis pensamientos, en lo doloroso que fue ver al bastardo abrazado a Emma, ¿por qué no había conseguido desenamorarme de él? Al contrario, sentía que lo necesitaba más que nada en el mundo. ¡Joder! En Italia esto no me hubiera pasado, claro que allí no tenía a nadie que se preocupara por mí como para desarrollar alguna clase de vínculo especial.

De repente, alguien me agarró del brazo y se sentó junto a mí sonriendo. Era Antonio.

―Esta vez no te voy a dejar escapar.

Me quedé paralizado, el bastardo estaba ahí mismo, a mi lado, agarrándome para que no escapara.

―¡Su-Suéltame, bastardo! ―conseguí decir al cabo de unos instantes.

―No.

Suspiré resignado y aparté la mirada de sus ojos, realmente no tenía sentido seguir huyendo de él… y tampoco quería hacerlo.

―¿A qué has venido, idiota?

―¿Acaso no es obvio? A buscarte. Necesitaba hablar contigo.

―Pues habla.

―Lovi, lo siento de verdad, por favor, discúlpame ―suspiró y me soltó―. Realmente soy un idiota despistado y no tengo ni idea de lo que he hecho mal, pero quiero arreglarlo. No puedo soportar que sigas enfadado conmigo.

―Yo no estoy enfadado contigo, bastardo. ¿Quién mierda te ha dicho eso?

―Ah… ¿no lo estás? ―se sorprendió―. ¿Entonces por qué me evitabas?

―Por nada.

―¿Por nada? Digo yo que algo habré hecho.

―Sí, ser tú ―murmuré mientras escondía mi sonrojada cara tras las rodillas. El bastardo no me oyó.

―¿No me lo vas a decir?

―No ―hizo un puchero.

―Veeeenga ―me zarandeó suavemente, me estaba crispando los nervios―, por fi, dímelo~…

―¡AAAGH! ¡Estate quieto! ―me obedeció, pero siguió haciendo pucheros y mirándome con sus ojos implorantes. Me abracé las piernas y escondí todavía más la cara―. Te evitaba porque creí que tenía que hacerlo… pero me equivoqué.

No podía contarle que me había enamorado de él, me habría muerto de vergüenza y de miedo, porque era imposible que Antonio me correspondiera y yo no me veía capaz de soportar un rechazo por su parte.

―Pero, ¿por qué…?

―¡Por cosas mías! ―lo corté―. No sigas con el tema, ¡me equivoqué y punto! ¿De acuerdo?

―Vale, vale ―respondió nervioso―. Si no he hecho nada, ¡mejor!

Esbozó una de sus típicas sonrisas, aunque me dio la impresión de que había algo extraño en ella, como si Antonio estuviera escondiendo algo.

―Oye, Lovi, ¿no se supone que a esta hora deberías estar trabajando?

―Se supone.

―¡Muy mal! Esta mañana también faltaste a las clases con Roderich, no debes escaquearte así de tus obligaciones ―me regañó―, como se entere tu abuelo, te dará una azotaina.

―No digas tonterías, mi abuelo no me hará nada.

―¿Ah, no? Pues entonces lo haré yo.

Me agarró de improviso y me echó bocabajo sobre su regazo. Joder, qué posición tan humillante, sentía mi cara arder de la vergüenza.

―¡¿Q-Qué mierda haces, bastardo?!

Obviamente el bastardo NO me pegó, se puso a darme palmaditas en el trasero, el muy cabrón tenía todo el descaro de estar toqueteándome el culo a su antojo, ¡se estaba aprovechando de mí!

El maldito bastardo detuvo su teatrillo, reposando la mano sobre MI culo (¡me estaba manoseando! Si es que vivir con el francés pervertido ese le tuvo que dejar alguna secuela), y escuché un sollozo ahogado. Me giré extrañado para mirarlo.

―Antonio, ¿qué…?

Apenas si pude verle la cara al bastardo durante unos segundos porque de repente se me echó encima, agarrándome y levantándome el torso, recargando su cabeza sobre mi hombro y yo la mía sobre el suyo, y me estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza mientras se deshacía en lágrimas. Yo no entendía lo que le pasaba, pero el corazón se me aceleró.

―Te he echado muchísimo de menos, Lovi ―dijo sollozando―. No vuelvas a apartarte así de mí, por favor.

Estrechó su abrazo. Yo me aferré a su camiseta y apreté los puños contra su espalda, me impactó descubrir que mi alejamiento le había afectado tanto. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y no pude evitar que se me escaparan un par de lágrimas, yo también lo había extrañado.

Me sequé las lágrimas con disimulo y me separé un poco de Antonio. Nos quedamos mirándonos intensamente a los ojos durante unos segundos, me sonrojé, y comenzamos a acercar nuestros rostros lentamente hasta que sus labios salados se unieron con los míos en un beso.


	12. A flor de piel

_Capítulo 12: A flor de piel_

Antonio y yo nos estábamos besando. Mi corazón latía desbocado y mis sentidos se dejaron llevar por las caricias que sus salados labios le brindaban a los míos. Antonio deslizó la mano que tenía en mi espalda hasta mi nuca, acariciándola, profundizando el beso, haciéndolo todavía más intenso y consiguiendo que mi mente se perdiera por completo en el mar de sensaciones que me estaba provocando.

Nos separamos casi tan lentamente como nos habíamos unido. Mis ojos se clavaron en la intensa mirada esmeralda del bastardo, dejándome embobado durante varios segundos hasta que, de pronto, algo hizo  _click_  en mi cabeza y me percaté de dónde estaba, con quién y lo que acababa de hacer. Me ruboricé intensamente, tanto que sentí mi cara arder y le asesté un puñetazo en el estómago al bastardo que lo tiró para atrás.

―¡¿Q-Qué mierda te crees que haces, maldito bastardo pervertido?! ―le grité enfadado mientras me ponía en pie y le señalaba con el dedo―. ¡M-M-Me has besado! Eres… eres… ¡eres un maldito aprovechado!

Mientras el bastardo degenerado se retorcía de dolor en la arena, yo me fui alejando a grandes zancadas de él. Al muy imbécil no le había bastado con la desfachatez de toquetearme el culo todo lo que quiso, sino que encima se aprovechó de un momento de vulnerabilidad para besarme… Vale, es cierto que yo también lo besé, ¡pero porque tengo ese confuso sentimiento en mi interior que me atrajo hacia sus labios! Pero en cambio él, ¿por qué demonios lo había hecho? ¿Acaso era posible que…?

El bastardo me llamó. No le presté atención y continué andando. Pero, de pronto, el idiota de Antonio me agarró del tobillo conforme me alejaba y caí de bruces sobre la arena. Me giré con furia para encararlo.

―¡¿Qué cojones estás hac…?! ¡WAAH!

El bastardo tiró de mí con fuerza y me arrastró por la arena (¡se me estaba metiendo por todas partes!) hasta ponerme a su altura. Me sujetó una pierna y se me quedó mirando fijamente. Tragué saliva con dificultad, me estaba poniendo nervioso.

―Te dije que no te dejaría escapar.

―¡Has querido aprovecharte de mí! ―le espeté irguiéndome.

―No, sólo te he besado. Y tú me has besado a mí.

―¡¿Qué?! ―me sonrojé y aparté la mirada, por más cierto que fuera que le había besado no lo admitiría… y tampoco que me había gustado, me moriría de la vergüenza―. Y-Yo… yo no he hecho tal cosa.

―No lo niegues, no seas mentiroso ―me agarró la cara para que lo mirase―, admite que me has correspondido al beso.

―¿P-Pe-Pero qué dices, bastardo? ¡Eso no es ver…!

Antonio me acalló con un nuevo beso, repentino y apasionado, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca y paseándola a placer por toda la cavidad. No pude resistirme, las sensaciones que el bastardo estaba provocando en mí nublaban mis sentidos… no sé por qué intento engañarme a mí mismo cuando realmente no es que no pudiera resistirme, sino que NO QUERÍA hacerlo. Traté de seguirle el ritmo al bastardo moviendo mi lengua al compás de la suya hasta que la maldita falta de aire nos obligó a separarnos.

Sintiendo las rápidas palpitaciones de mi corazón en mis oídos y respirando de forma entrecortada, desvié la vista al suelo para que el bastardo no viera el increíble sonrojo que adornaba mis mejillas. Él me tomó del mentón con suavidad y me obligó a levantar la cara.

―Mira, Lovi, sólo vine aquí para solucionar el problema por el que te habías alejado de mí y no pensaba decirte esto porque no estaba seguro de si debía hacerlo, pero ahora no me cabe ninguna duda, así que no me andaré con rodeos ―se mostró inusualmente serio e hizo una pequeña pausa―, me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti.

Me quedé paralizado, una increíble emoción embargó mi pecho al escuchar esas palabras de Antonio. Sin embargo, había algo en mi interior que me impedía creer del todo lo que me estaba diciendo, algo que de sólo pensarlo hacía que se me contrajera dolorosamente el estómago.

―¿Y qué pasa con Emma?

―¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con Emma? ―preguntó confuso ladeando la cabeza―. Es la segunda vez que me preguntas por ella sin venir a cuento, Lovi, ¿me he perdido algo?

Aquello me desconcertó. Algo no me cuadraba, ¿cómo que le había preguntado por Emma sin venir a cuento? Si apenas hacía una hora que me lo encontré en las escaleras abrazado a ella, por no hablar de su fugaz visita al restaurante y posterior desaparición juntos el día anterior, seguramente la rubia ya le habría confesado lo que sentía por él, ¿acaso el bastardo era tan idiota como para no saber a lo que me estaba refiriendo? Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que yo estuviera equivocado y Emma no se hubiera declarado… tragué saliva con mucho esfuerzo, necesitaba saberlo.

―¿E-Es que Emma no te ha dicho nada? ―pregunté con temor.

―Sí~ ―respondió con voz cantarina sonriendo ampliamente. Oh mierda, ya llegaba la mala noticia―, me dijo que abriera los ojos ante lo que sentía. Aunque anoche se enfadó conmigo por… no estoy seguro de por qué, es una buena amiga y si no hubiera sido por su forma tan directa de decir las cosas seguramente habría tardado mucho más en darme cuenta de lo que realmente siento por ti.

Me quedé perplejo, resultaba que al final Emma no sólo no se había declarado sino que además había conseguido que el bastardo se percatara de que sentía algo por mí.

Antonio se rascó la nuca y soltó una risilla.

―Si es que a veces soy un completo despistado y más lento que una tortuga para darme cuenta de las cosas verdaderamente importantes, incluso de las que siento.

―Eres un idiota.

―Sí, lo soy ―me agarró de la cintura y me apegó a él―, soy un idiota completamente enamorado de ti y me alegra mucho saber que tú también sientes lo mismo por mí.

―¿P-P-Pero qué cojones dices, bastardo? ―seguramente hasta mis orejas se volvieron rojas en ese momento―. ¡No pongas en mi boca palabras que yo no he dicho, imbécil!

―No ha hecho falta que dijeras nada ―me acarició la cara mientras iba acercando su rostro al mío―. Puede que sea un completo despistado la mayoría del tiempo, pero me he dado cuenta perfectamente de que sientes lo mismo que yo por la forma de la que has correspondido a mis besos.

―¡Yo no he…!

Mi protesta se vio acallada nuevamente por la boca del bastardo. ¡Joder! Si es que sus malditos besos eran adictivos y nublaban mi mente de forma peligrosa instándome a seguirle.

―¿Ves como tengo razón? ―dijo con una sonrisa pícara y los ojos rezumando ilusión.

Me puse nervioso. Le volví la cara al bastardo y agaché al cabeza, las mejillas me ardían tanto que sólo les faltaba ponerse a echar humo de lo avergonzado que me sentía.

―Sí ―admití finalmente en un susurro apenas audible, pero que fue captado por los oídos de Antonio.

―¿Sí, qué?

Al maldito bastardo no le bastaba con que le estuviese dando la razón. Por el rabillo del ojo pude comprobar que el muy idiota me miraba expectante e ilusionado porque admitiera con todas las letras lo que realmente sentía por él y continuaría insistiendo una y otra vez hasta que lo hiciera, le daba igual que me muriera de la vergüenza por ello, ¡pero si él ya lo sabía! ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacerme pasar el mal trago de afirmarlo en voz alta?

―¿Y bien? ―me apremió.

―Yo… yo… Tú ―joder, menuda falta de elocuencia, si es que la vergüenza y los nervios jugaban en mi contra y eso que ni siquiera estaba mirando a Antonio a la cara. Tomé aire un par de veces, tragué saliva y, haciendo acopio del poco valor que pude reunir, lo encaré―… ¡t-también me gustas!

Hablé muy rápido y casi gritando, no sé ni cómo se me entendió, pero fue como si me liberara de una pesada carga. Aunque entonces me sobrevino otra pesada carga, la del peso del bastardo que se lanzó sobre mí tirándome en la arena y dándome besos por toda la cara mientras yo intentaba en vano quitármelo de encima a empujones, pero su fuerza era muy superior a la mía.

―¡Déjame en paz, bastardo! ―protesté―. ¡Quítate de encima, que pesas!

―Mmm ―dijo entre beso y beso soltando alguna risotada―… ¡No!

Tras babearme la cara entera con sus besos, pese a mi total disgusto y protestas, se quitó al fin de lo alto mía, sentándose sobre la arena, y me ayudó a incorporarme.

―Oye, Lovi, hay algo que quiero preguntarte ―miedo me daba lo que se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza―, ¿quieres que seamos pareja a partir de ahora?

―¡Imbécil! ―le grité enfadado―. ¡¿Acaso eso no iba implícito en lo que me has obligado a confesarte?!

―¿Eso es un sí? ―sonrió estúpidamente. Yo hinché las mejillas y gruñí como respuesta―. ¡Es un sí!

El bastardo podía ser un idiota que no se enteraba de las cosas la mayoría de las veces, pero aquello lo entendió a la primera. Menos mal, porque no entraba en mis planes decirlo de otra forma.

Se lanzó a mis labios y nos besamos apasionadamente. Me encantaban esas sensaciones tan placenteras que el maldito idiota de Antonio era capaz de provocarme, hacían que perdiera la cabeza.

Despegó sutilmente su boca de la mía, trazando un camino de besos que bajaba hacia mi cuello, donde se detuvo unos segundos y se retiró hacia atrás súbitamente para quedarse mirándome.

―¿Sabes una cosa, Lovi?

―¿Q-Qué?

―¡Tienes arena por todas partes! ―el muy imbécil se echó a reír como si no fuera el culpable de que estuviera rebozado en arena cual croqueta.

―¡¿Y de quién cojones crees que es la maldita culpa, gilipollas?! ―le di un puñetazo (no demasiado fuerte) en el pecho.

Todavía soltando algunas carcajadas, motivo por el que lo miré con odio e hinché los cachetes, el bastardo se levantó del suelo, se sacudió y me tendió la mano, que agarré para ponerme en pie. Me sacudí lo mejor que pude, aunque no lo suficiente, notaba los malditos granos de arena hasta en los lugares más recónditos de mi cuerpo.

―Venga, nos vamos ―Antonio me cogió de la mano y se encaminó conmigo hacia la salida de la playa.

―¿A dónde vamos? ¿A casa?

―No, a casa iremos más tarde, primero vamos al restaurante.

―¿Para qué? ―detuve nuestra marcha―. Ya es muy tarde y tengo arena hasta en el… ¡No pienso ir a trabajar así!

―No vas a trabajar, vamos a ir para que te disculpes por haber faltado hoy.

―¡¿Qué?! ―me sorprendí―. No, de eso nada.

―Oh, sí, claro que sí ―el bastardo reemprendió la marcha mientras yo hacía esfuerzos por soltar el agarre que su mano hacía sobre la mía, pero no cedía―. Yo sé que en realidad no lo has hecho a propósito, Lovi, pero escaquearse de las responsabilidades está muy feo ―me regañó― y puede tener consecuencias, por eso te llevo para que te disculpes antes de que sea tarde. Ah, y puesto que Roderich me ha exigido una buena explicación de por qué has faltado hoy a clase, me aseguraré de que mañana vayamos a su casa para que te disculpes también con él.

―¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco? ―grité―. Ese semi-alemán idiota me obligará a escribir frases insulsas hasta que se me caiga la mano o me impondrá el castigo más severo que se le ocurra…

―Sí, claro, como si yo se lo fuera a permitir ―Antonio se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí sonriendo―. Tranquilo, Lovi, esto es por tu bien y yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo, confía en mí, ¿no? Que por algo soy tu novio ―me guiñó un ojo.

¿Mi novio…? Joder, qué raro sonaba eso y con qué facilidad lo decía Antonio…

Pero… ¡maldito bastardo manipulador! Si es que le bastaba con un asqueroso guiño y una estúpida frase para ponerme más colorado que un tomate y encima convencerme para hacer lo que quería.

Me sonrió ampliamente, comentó mi inminente sonrojo y me revolvió cariñosamente el pelo (del que cayó un montón de arena).

Paramos un taxi y Antonio me metió dentro entrando él justo después. Aún seguíamos cogidos de la mano y no parecía que el bastardo tuviera intención de soltarme, tampoco es que me molestara en realidad, pero creo que se había tomado muy en serio eso de que no me dejaría escapar… de una forma extraña me hizo sentir importante.

Entramos al restaurante por la puerta lateral que daba a las cocinas y fuimos recibidos por el encargado, que no parecía estar de muy humor. Bueno, realmente sólo yo fui recibido por él porque el bastardo de Antonio desapareció de buenas a primeras, ¡será cabrón! Y eso que dijo que estaría conmigo todo el tiempo.

Mi jefe me tachó de irresponsable y me echó la bronca por aparecer con dos horas de retraso, por lo menos había ido, ¿qué más quería? Por suerte, el idiota de Antonio apareció después de cinco minutos e intercedió por mí, inventando una excusa con la que me justificó y consiguiendo que a mi jefe se le bajaran un poco los humos y que me cambiara el turno de aquella noche por el del miércoles siguiente, lo cual me parecía justo pero no era de mi agrado, pues me dejaba una noche libre menos la semana próxima. Aunque supongo que era mejor eso a que mi escaqueo llegase a oídos del abuelo (esa regañina sí que prefería evitármela).

―¿Ves como todo ha ido bien? ―dijo el bastardo cuando salimos al oscuro callejón.

―Eres un idiota ―le espeté molesto. Eché a andar y lo dejé atrás―. Me has dejado solo, bastardo.

―Pero he vuelto rápido, ¿no? ―me alcanzó y me detuvo―. Jo, Lovi, no te enfades ―suplicó con tono infantil haciendo un puchero y pinchándome la mejilla con el dedo.

―¡Estate quieto! ―le aparté la mano con brusquedad.

Al puchero que estaba haciendo le añadió una expresión triste a su mirada que me hizo sentir mal. Yo suspiré, si es que con esa cara que ponía me resultaba imposible continuar mosqueado.

Tomamos otro taxi y no fue hasta que nos bajamos delante del portón del edificio que me di cuenta de que el bastardo se había adueñado de nuevo de mi mano, no dejó que me soltara. Tiró de mí escaleras arriba, suerte que no nos vio nadie… hasta que nos encontramos con el gabacho pervertido saliendo de su piso, ¡mierda!

― _Oh, mon Dieu_  ―el francés nos miró de arriba abajo ampliando cada vez más su sonrisa―… _Oh, mon Dieu!_  ―se emocionó y señaló nuestras manos cogidas―. Dime que esto significa lo que creo que significa,  _mon ami_ , ¡dímelo!

―¿Qué es lo que crees que significa qué?

―¡Que estáis juntos!

―¡Claro~! ―exclamó el bastardo feliz de la vida.

Me sonrojé y lo empujé hacia un lado, consiguiendo que me soltara. El gabacho aprovechó para lanzarse sobre Antonio y restregarse contra él fingiendo un abrazo, el maldito pervertido recorría con sus manos toda la espalda (y lo que no era la espalda) de MI… idiota… y yo me estaba molestando cada vez más.

―¡Las manos quietas, que van al pan! ―grité. Joder, ¿eso eran celos?

El bastardo no pareció enterarse de nada, pero el francés sonrió de lado y se apartó de Antonio para saltarme a mí encima, claro que en un abrazo rápido y sin toqueteos innecesarios, algo increíblemente extraño viniendo de ese pervertido, aunque quizás tuviese que ver con la mirada gélida que le dedicó Antonio cuando vino hacia mí.

― _Mon Dieu_ , estáis llenos de arena, ¿acaso os habéis estado dando  _amour_  en la playa?

―¡Sí~!

―¡NO!

Le pegué al bastardo en el brazo. Maldito idiota, ¿cómo se le ocurre ir afirmando ese tipo de cosas? El francés se rio con malicia.

―No sabéis cuánto me alegro. Como buen experto en  _l'amour_  que soy sabía que acabarías dándote cuenta de lo OBVIO ―le dijo a Antonio guiñándole un ojo― y que la intuición que tuve sobre  _notre petit_  Lovino era acertada ―sonrió con satisfacción―. Y como sabía que ocurriría esto, os tengo preparado un pequeño regalito ―añadió misterioso―. Esperad aquí un momentito de nada.

No me esperaba nada bueno de ese pervertido y me hubiese largado de inmediato de no ser porque el bastardo de Antonio me tenía nuevamente bien sujeto de la mano. Después de un par de minutos de escucharlo trastear en el interior de su apartamento, el francés salió con una sonrisa triunfal y una bolsa de papel en las manos que le dio al bastardo.

―Estoy seguro de que os será de ayuda,  _honhonhon_  ―nos hizo un guiño―. Y ahora,  _mes amis_ , me marcho a repartir un poco  _d'amour_. ¡Disfrutad!, que la noche es joven.  _Au revoir!_

Se fue hacia las escaleras, no sin antes darnos una palmadita en el culo a ambos al pasar, ¡maldito degenerado!

Continuamos subiendo hasta el siguiente rellano, donde hice el amago de soltarme para ir a casa, pero Antonio tiró de mí hacia sí impidiéndomelo.

―Quédate conmigo esta noche, Lovi.

Me sonrojé violentamente y me puse nervioso, muy nervioso. Y no es que no quisiera quedarme con él, si incluso me evitaría enfrentarme con Feliciano, al que no me apetecía nada ver, es que no sabía lo que pretendía al hacerme tal proposición, ¿algo sexual quizás? Oh, Dios, yo no estaba preparado para dar ese paso aún, si todavía estaba terminando de asimilar no sólo el hecho de que estaba enamorado de un HOMBRE sino que además había accedido a ser su pareja.

Dicen que el silencio otorga y yo estaba más callado que en misa, lo que al parecer Antonio interpretó como que estaba accediendo a su petición y me metió en su piso cerrando la puerta tras él.

―Venga, Lovi, quítate la ropa.

―¡¿Q-QUÉ?!

Joder, quería hacerme suyo así de pronto, sin dejarme asimilar ni nada.

En condiciones normales le habría asestado un cabezazo por semejante descaro y echado a correr, pero si ya estaba nervioso de por sí, más nervioso me puse todavía, tanto que me quedé medio paralizado y sólo atiné a abrazarme a mí mismo.

El bastardo, por su parte, ya se había quitado la camiseta. Se desabrochó el cinturón y dejó caer los pantalones, quedándose sólo en calzoncillos. Mi cara debía parecer un farolillo. Antonio alzó la mirada hacia mí y ladeó la cabeza.

―Lovi, estás todo rojo, ¿te pasa algo? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sólo asentí sin apartar la vista de su… ¡maldito sea mi cerebro incapaz de reaccionar!

―Entonces, ¿qué haces ahí parado? Quítate la ropa.

―¿Po-Po-Por qué?

―¿Por qué va a ser? ―dijo riéndose. Claro, porque el motivo era obvio, follarme allí mismo―. Porque no tengo ganas de que el piso entero se convierta en una playa a cuenta de la arena que llevamos encima. Así que venga, quítate la ropa y vete para la ducha. Ahora te llevaré algo para que te cambies.

Tardé varios segundos en procesar las palabras de Antonio. Los nervios se me fueron y me sentí ridículo, pero fue culpa suya por no explicar las cosas en condiciones, no porque yo sea un malpensado.

―¡Date la vuelta y no se te ocurra mirarme, pervertido!

En lugar de obedecerme se fue a su habitación. Yo aproveché entonces para desnudarme y corrí en calzoncillos hacia el baño, donde Antonio me había dejado lista la ropa para cambiarme. Ropa que me quedaba al menos dos tallas grande y que me hacía parecer mucho más pequeño, lo que el bastardo calificó de adorable cuando nos cruzamos en el pasillo.

Me fui a la cocina con intención de asaltar su nevera, porque ya era tarde y tenía hambre, pero el timbre me lo impidió, ¿quién demonios podría ser a esas horas de la noche? Pensé en el macho albino ya que el francés se había largado, pero me equivoqué de pleno: era uno de los chicos del restaurante que traía un par de pizzas, ya pagadas incluso.

Las llevé a la mesa y comencé a comer en tanto que el bastardo salía de la ducha, estaba demasiado hambriento como para esperar por nimiedades, no era mi culpa.

―¡Qué bien huele! ¿Ya ha llegado la cena? ―Antonio apareció en la cocina, ya vestido y con el pelo chorreando. Me miró divertido―. Eres un impaciente, ¿lo sabías?

―Y tú un lento.

Se rio y me besó en la mejilla. Se sentó frente a mí y comenzó a devorar su pizza, parecía tan hambriento como yo.

―No sabía que tuviéramos reparto a domicilio ―comenté.

―Poca gente lo sabe. Por lo general los clientes prefieren comer en el restaurante, pero también ofrecemos ese servicio.

―Así que cuando fuimos al restaurante ya dabas por hecho que aceptaría quedarme contigo esta noche.

―Fue un pequeño riesgo que decidí correr ―guiñó el ojo.

―Idiota ―sonreí levemente.

Tras la cena, Antonio se acomodó en el sofá y encendió la televisión poniendo un canal al azar. Yo, algo nervioso de nuevo, me senté en el otro extremo y clavé los ojos en la pantalla. Sin embargo, estar a tanta distancia no era algo que agradara mucho a cierto español, que estiró su brazo para alcanzarme.

―Lovi, ¿por qué estás tan lejos? Acércate, que no muerdo ―sonrió de lado―, al menos por el momento…

―¡IMBÉCIL!

Se ganó los golpes que le di en la cara con el cojín por ese comentario. Agarró el cojín e hizo el amago de devolverme los golpes, yo me cubrí, pero al final se lo puso sobre el regazo instándome a que echara la cabeza allí.

Pasé de él.

Pero Antonio, como ser pesado que es, no dejaría de insistir hasta que le hiciera caso.

―Joo~, Lovi, ven aquí conmigo, que no te voy a hacer nada ―pucherito, voz infantil y ojos de cachorrillo al canto―, fíate un poquito de mí, ¿no?

El jodido bastardo me mangoneaba como le daba la gana.

Me recosté de lado en el sofá y eché la cabeza sobre el cojín de sus piernas. Él me besó en la frente y comenzó a acariciarme suavemente el cabello. Me sentía mejor que nunca estando con Antonio, fue una tontería intentar alejarme de él, lo necesitaba. Me abracé a sus piernas mientras continuaba acariciándome… qué gustito daba, tanto que me relajé hasta el punto de quedarme dormido.

* * *

Me desperté en la cama del bastardo, me encontraba solo y estaba algo desorientado, ¿cómo demonios había llegado hasta allí? Si me quedé dormido en el salón sobre… las piernas de Antonio, seguro que él me trajo hasta la cama.

Me levanté y fui a la cocina. Antonio estaba entretenido preparando el desayuno mientras cantaba alegremente una canción sobre tomates que interrumpió para saludarme. Me senté a la mesa y esperé a que me sirviera, café y un mollete con aceite, tomate y jamón, una auténtica delicia.

―¿Has dormido bien, Lovi?

―Normal ―respondí escuetamente. Mentí, era la primera vez esa semana que dormía tan bien.

―Vaya… pues anoche parecías estar muy a gusto, ¡si hasta te acurrucaste entre mis brazos en la cama!

Mi cara se tiñó de rojo, si es que ese idiota parecía especialista en sacarme los colores.

―¡Me encanta lo mono que te pones cuando te sonrojas!

―Ca-Cállate.

Arrugué la servilleta de papel que tenía en la mesa y se la tiré a la cara, dándole en la frente. Se quejó, pero en seguida recuperó su casi omnipresente sonrisa.

―En cuanto terminemos de desayunar iremos a casa de Roderich.

―¿Qué? No quiero ir ―protesté―, ese idiota me echará una buena bronca y encima me castigará vete tú a saber cómo…

―No te discuto lo de la bronca, pero será peor si esperas hasta el lunes, créeme, conozco bien a Roderich. Y además, hoy te acompañaré yo para capear el temporal, no será para tanto ―se levantó para quitar la mesa y me revolvió el pelo de paso―. ¿Necesitas que te preste ropa?

―Tu ropa me queda grande, para estar por casa y dormir está bien, pero no pienso ir por la calle hecho un fantoche. Subiré a cambiarme.

―¡Te acompaño!

―No, joder, ni que me fuera a perder.

El bastardo quiso replicar, pero la mirada que le eché bastó para que me hiciera caso.

Al entrar en casa me percaté de que el desastre que monté el jueves estaba recogido. Oí unos pasos rápidos, el idiota de Feliciano apareció corriendo por el pasillo y me saltó encima llorando. Permanecí estático.

―¡ _Fratello_ , estás aquí! ―sollozó―. Estaba muy asustado porque cuando pude entrar en casa estaba todo tirado por los suelos, ve, y tú no estabas, ve, y te llamé al móvil, ve, pero te lo dejaste aquí y… y…

―¡Como si me importara! ―le grité―. ¡Suéltame, estúpido!

Lo aparté de mí de un empujón que lo tiró al suelo.

Me encerré en mi habitación dando un portazo. Que Feliciano actuara como si no hubiera ocurrido nada me puso muy furioso, su desprecio me dolió demasiado como para olvidarlo así como así.

Feliciano esperó detrás de mi puerta a que saliera. Lo ignoré por completo, pero se me colgó del brazo obligándome a mirar su cara de pena.

―Ve…  _fratello_ , ¿sigues enfadado?

―¿Y qué más te da? ―me solté bruscamente―. Lo que yo te digo te importa una mierda, ¡así que vete con el maldito patatero del demonio y a mí déjame en paz!

Empujé a Feliciano una vez más y bajé con paso firme hasta el piso del bastardo, descargando parte de mi furia contra su puerta, porque por orgullo no soltaría una lágrima más a cuenta del idiota de mi hermano.

―¡Lovi! ―se sorprendió Antonio cuando me abrió―. ¿A qué tanta prisa? ¿Estás bien?

―Perfectamente ―ladré―. Vamos a casa de Roderich antes de que me arrepienta.

El austriaco nos recibió algo extrañado, pero poco tiempo necesitó para que se le pasara, blandiera su antena de radio con aire amenazador y comenzara a sermonearme por mi irresponsabilidad, mi insolencia, mi indisciplina… y más cosas que empezaban por i, pero a las que no le presté atención porque su lista era interminable.

―Bueno, Rod, ya vale, ¿no te parece? ―lo interrumpió Antonio―. Lovi sabe que no actuó correctamente y por eso ha venido, regañarlo tanto no sirve de nada.

―¡No me interrumpas, Antonio! ―golpeó la mesa con la antena―. Los incentivos tampoco sirven con él, ya me ha quedado demostrado. Regañarlo y castigarlo son las únicas formas de las que aprende este chico.

―¡Eso es contraproducente!

No sé el tiempo que discutieron sobre didáctica, pero me senté en una silla tan aburrido de escucharlos que me estaba dando sueño, hasta que mi profesor mencionó mi nombre y me espabilé.

―Realmente Lovino tiene mucho talento, pero no sabe trabajarlo por sí mismo; y con cualquier otro profesor seguramente recibiría muchos halagos, pero se estancaría y no le sacaría partido a todo su potencial. Porque el talento necesita ser trabajado para que mejore, de lo contrario se acaba perdiendo. Por eso, el peor castigo que le podría imponer a Lovino sería el de expulsarlo de mis clases…

―¡NO! ―me levanté de la silla angustiado, Antonio y Roderich me miraron sorprendidos. Aunque me quejaba de Roderich y su estricta disciplina, sus clases no me disgustaban (dejando de lado regañinas y castigos) y había conseguido que mejorara mucho con el violín―. No quiero dejar tus clases, yo… yo…

―Mejor, porque no soporto la idea de que un talento como el tuyo se desperdicie por no ser trabajado lo suficiente.

Suspiré aliviado, pero entonces un aura oscura y amenazadora envolvió a mi profesor, daba miedo. Corrí a esconderme detrás de Antonio.

―Pero no creas que te vas a librar de tu castigo.

―Chi… Chigiiiii…

―Venga, Rod, no seas así ―intervino Antonio―, sé más benevolente con el pobre Lovi, que no lo volverá a hacer, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

―¡Silencio! ―azotó la mesa con la antena―. Tengo que reprenderlo de alguna forma.

―¿Es que no ha sido suficiente con la bronca que le has echado? Le ha quedado todo bien claro, Rod, no es ningún niño pequeño.

―Pero se comporta como tal ―suspiró y volvió a la normalidad―. En fin, me lo pensaré. Ahora, si no os importa, tengo cosas que hacer, así que agradecería que os marcharais.

Educada su forma de echarnos, incluso nos abrió la puerta. Y claro, no se le olvidó recomendarme que ensayara, a lo que yo asentí conforme salía por delante del bastardo.

―Tranquilo, Lovi ―me dijo Antonio en la calle―, Rod no te castigará.

―Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello, ya lo has oído.

―Sí, por eso te lo digo, lo conozco bien.

Me encogí de hombros y caminamos hacia casa.

―Oye, ¿me vas a contar ahora lo que te pasó antes? ¿Te has peleado con Feli?

―No ―respondí escuetamente, no quería hablar del tema―, pero me ha cabreado.

―¿Por lo de la otra noche?

―¿Lo sabes? ―me detuve.

―Sí, ayer me contaron lo que ocurrió y entiendo que estés enfadado… y triste.

―¡Yo no estoy triste!

―Claro que lo estás, se te nota. Pero no te preocupes porque tengo un remedio especial para esos casos, ¡un hechizo para levantar el ánimo!  _Fusososo_ …

Repitió su "hechizo" varias veces más mientras abría y cerraba los brazos. No pude evitarlo, me eché a reír por el ridículo que estaba haciendo.

―Pff… qué idiota eres.

―Pero, ¿ves como ha funcionado? ¡Te estás riendo! ―me cogió de la mano y echamos a andar―. Venga, que te invito a comer a...

―No ―me solté.

―¿No? ―preguntó contrariado―. ¿No quieres?

―No. Quiero comer paella y quiero que me la prepares tú.

―¿Tanto te gustó mi paella? ―los ojos le hicieron chiribitas de la ilusión.

―No es eso, es sólo que me tienes que compensar por el mal rato que he pasado en lo de Roderich por tu culpa ―me crucé de brazos, fruncí el ceño, hinché las mejillas y volví la cara, pues me ruboricé un poco―, pero no quiero te arruines.

―¡Y además te preocupas por mí! ―me atrapó en un abrazo.

―¡Yo no he dicho eso! ―hice esfuerzos vanos por apartarlo de mí, me estaba haciendo pasar vergüenza en mitad de la calle―. ¡Sueltaaaaa!

Se rio y me besuqueó toda la cara hasta que por fin me liberó. Me tomó de la mano y salió corriendo tirando de mí.

―Vamos, ¡que yo te preparo todo lo que tú quieras!

* * *

Después de que Antonio se marchara al trabajo tras dormir la siesta juntos, pasé lo que restó de tarde ensayando tranquilamente y sin interrupciones, pues Feliciano no estaba en casa. Supuse que se encontraría con su  _amigo_  el macho patatas. Pues mejor, porque no me apetecía repetir un encuentro como el de por la mañana.

No obstante, tuve otro encuentro igualmente poco agradable, con el tulipán en las escaleras cuando salía para el restaurante, él también iba para la calle.

―Anoche no te vi en el autobús ―comentó mientras bajábamos.

―Lo raro sería que me hubieras visto.

―¿Te quedaste en casa llorando por lo que te dijo tu hermanito la otra noche?

Si el tulipán era molesto de por sí, que mencionara el tema de Feliciano sólo me enfureció y le habría dado un buen puñetazo si… si no fuera un gigantón con cara de mala leche.

―Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia, así que ¡vete a la mierda y métete en tus asuntos!

Aceleré el paso para deshacerme de ese maldito tulipán gigante entrometido. Pero, para mi desgracia, me lo volví a encontrar en el lugar menos esperado: como cliente en el restaurante del abuelo. Se sentó en el interior acompañado por un rubio de ojos verdes que vestía con colores algo chillones. Me tocó atenderlos a mí, mierda, tendría que morderme la lengua.

―O sea, tipo, tú sabes, hacía como un millón de años que no venía a este restaurante, pero, o sea, como que el sitio ―me miró a mí― ha mejorado muchísimo desde entonces.

―Te daré la razón cuando compruebe que el servicio trabaja como es debido ―entornó los ojos hacia mí― y que atiende adecuadamente a los clientes.

―O sea, como que TÚ has elegido el sitio, ¿me traes aquí dudando de su calidad?

―Nuestro servicio es excelente, no tienen por qué dudar los señores ―les dije con una sonrisa falsa en la cara.

―Que lo diga el nieto del dueño no tiene validez.

―O sea, como que no me digas que esta preciosidad que tenemos delante es nieto de ese adonis italiano ―¿adonis italiano?¿Estaba hablando del abuelo? Al viejo le encantaría escuchar que hablaban así de él, pero para mí era incómodo―. O sea, pero ¿qué edad tiene ese hombre como para tener un nieto? Si está hecho un chaval, o sea, yo le tengo que preguntar qué secreto tiene para mantenerse tan joven, tú como que no lo sabrás, ¿verdad, ricura? ―negué con la cabeza―. Y el buen gusto que tiene es envidiable…

―Feliks.

―Y ese francés que vive en el edificio como que también tiene muy buen gusto… y da unas fiestas como que, o sea, ideales, ¡qué pena no haber podido ir a la última!

―Feliks, corta ya. Y tú ―se dirigió a mí―, déjate de cháchara y dedícate a atendernos.

―O sea, Govi, eres tan sumamente sieso que seguro que el día que naciste la hostia se la diste tú al médico. Como que el chico nos está atendiendo, déjalo.

―No, no lo está haciendo ―le eché una mirada asesina, pero me mordí la lengua para no contestarle―. Recomiéndanos un buen vino y algo de la carta.

Hice lo que me pidió, le demostraría a ese tulipán lo bien que trabajaba. Él, por su parte, me sorprendió aceptando mis recomendaciones y pidiendo además varios platos bastante contundentes.

―O sea, Govi, no te pases, que porque yo te invite no tienes que pedirte como que toda la carta, ¿sabes?

―Tú a callar ―le espetó―, me lo debes, ese es nuestro trato.

Traté de acercarme no más de lo necesario a la mesa de esos dos, el tulipán no paraba de hacer comentarios mordaces sobre mí para ver si saltaba, pero aquella semana ya me habían regañado bastante como para permitirme el lujo de tirarle un plato de pasta por encima.

―Oye, guapetón ―me dijo el acompañante del tulipán cuando le llevé la cuenta―, como que Govertín y yo vamos a ir a tomarnos unas copas, y, o sea, me has caído bien, ¿te apetece venirte con nosotros cuando salgas de trabajar?

―Eeh… no, gracias ―respondí algo cohibido―, ya he quedado.

―Pues para otra ocasión,  _bye_ ~.

El rubio agitó su mano como despedida y el tulipán… se fue igual de indiferente que siempre.

Realmente no les mentí, Antonio quedó en pasar a recogerme, algo a lo que por supuesto no iba a decir que no. Allí estaba cuando salí, esperándome en el oscuro callejón con su perenne sonrisa y su moto. Me recibió con un beso intenso al que yo correspondí gustosamente, ventajas de estar en un oscuro callejón sin nadie alrededor que nos pudiera ver… vale, eso daba muy mala impresión.

―¿Qué tal la noche en el restaurante? ―me preguntó Antonio echándome un brazo por encima al salir del garaje tras guardar la moto.

―Horrible.

―¿Por qué? ¿Te han vuelto a regañar?

―¡Idiota! ―me separé de él y le golpeé el brazo―. ¿Por qué mierda piensas que me han regañado? ¿Tan inútil me consideras?

―No, ¡claro que no! ―se alarmó y corrió a abrazarme por detrás―. No quería ofenderte, perdóname ―me zarandeó―. No te enfades, por fi…

―Bastardo idiota ―dije en voz baja.

―Ooh mira, Fran, si es la parejita feliz ―dijo el pollero, que acababa de aparecer con el francés―. Vienen del garaje… ¿Acabáis de echar un polvete en tu Ibiza, Antonio?

―¡¿Pero qué cojones dices, maldito patatero?! ―me puse rojo, de ira y vergüenza.

―El coche siempre es una buena opción,  _mon ami_ , pero conociendo a  _notre cher_  Antonio seguro que elegiría un sitio algo más cómodo e íntimo como la cama… o el sofá… o la bañera…

―Sí, claro ―intervino Antonio―, o un tour sexual por toda la casa.

Los tres idiotas se echaron a reír, no sé dónde veían la gracia. Le di un codazo en las costillas al bastardo, pero ni se inmutó. Joder, y yo me estaba poniendo nervioso por el simple hecho de que hablaran de sexo.

Entramos en un pub cercano. Sí, quizás con un poco de alcohol se me pasaran los malditos nervios. Antes de pedir nuestras respectivas bebidas, el francés pidió una ronda de chupitos para celebrar por Antonio y por mí. Brindamos.

―Y el que no apoya, no…

Los tres apoyaron el vaso varias veces en la barra y bebieron. Yo bebí del tirón.

―¿Qué pasa si no apoyas? ―pregunté yo, ingenuo.

―Busca una rima asombrosamente fácil.

Todos rieron. Mierda, ya habían vuelto al tema, ¡y el bastardo había apoyado el vaso!

En cuanto el camarero me sirvió la bebida, me la tomé casi de un trago y me pedí otra. Nos fuimos hacia una mesa. Me senté en una esquina junto a Antonio, que me echó el brazo por encima apegándome a él. No me resistí ni un poco, ya empezaba a afectarme el alcohol.

― _Kesese_ … parece que nuestro Toño ha conseguido que se te bajen un poco los humos, ¿eh, chaval?

―Sigo cabreado contigo, gilipollas ―miré al albino con odio―. La próxima vez que se te ocurra agarrarme, tocarme siquiera, te juro que el golpe en los huevos no te lo quita nadie.

―¿De qué estáis hablando? ―inquirió Antonio apretando su vaso.

―De la pelea de la otra noche,  _cher_. Gilbert tuvo que agarrar a  _ton_   _petit_  Lovino para alejarlo de Feliciano.

―Joder, chaval, si es que parecía que lo querías matar. Aquí un asombroso servidor tuvo que poner en riesgo su integridad física para evitar una tragedia, todavía me duelen los codazos.

―Te jodes ―le saqué la lengua―, ve a quejarte con tu hermano, que es el que tiene la culpa de todo.

―¿Mi hermano? ―se extrañó el albino―. En todo caso el tuyo, que era el que estaba en mi asombrosa morada y fue con quien te peleaste. ¿Por qué tendría que tener la culpa  _West_?

―Porque está liado con el idiota de Feliciano.

―¿QUÉ? ―se sorprendieron los tres.

Los dejé un rato con la intriga mientras iba a pedirme otra copa.

―A ver, ¿cómo es eso de que mi hermano y el tuyo están liados? Es imposible, si no me he enterado de nada…

―¿Y te extrañas, idiota? Si tú no ves más allá de tu propia sombra.

―En eso tienes razón,  _mon petit_ , pero resulta que Gilbert es todo un cotilla.

―¡Yo no soy un cotilla! ―se ofendió―. Es que tengo unos sentidos tan asombrosos que lo captan todo. Pero además de eso, resulta que  _West_  a mí me lo cuenta todo, joder, así que no puede ser porque no me ha dicho nada.

―Feliciano también me lo contaba todo... pero eso no quita que lo viera por la ventana morreándose con el macho patatas tal que así ―agarré a Antonio por la camiseta y lo besé con furia ante la mirada atónita de los otros dos― y que no me hubiera dicho nada.

―Lovi, ¿cuánto has bebido? ―preguntó el bastardo impidiéndome coger mi vaso.

―Pues… un par… yo qué sé, como vosotros…

―Nosotros todavía no nos hemos terminado el primero,  _mon petit_.

―Estás borracho ―Antonio se levantó y me tomó de la mano―. Venga, nos vamos.

Salí del pub tambaleándome hacia los lados, suerte que el bastardo me llevaba bien agarrado de la cintura porque de lo contrario hubiera besado el suelo. Iba tan mareado que pegaba traspiés cada dos pasos, Antonio solucionó el problema cargándome en su espalda.

―Bastardo ―le dije cerca de su oreja―, tú no me cambiarás por ningún patatero musculoso, ¿verdad?

―Yo no te cambiaría por nadie, Lovi.

―Más te vale ―me hundí en su cuello―. Eres mío.

―¡Au! Lovi, ¿me has mordido?

Sí, le había dado un mordisco en la base del cuello, pero en lugar de contestarle me reí y lo besé por esa zona. No pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo, actuaba por impulso, sí que se me había subido bien el alcohol.

El bastardo me descargó en cuanto llegamos a su piso. Me enganché de su cuello y le besé, él me correspondió intensificando el beso, apretándome contra sí. Se separó de repente jadeando y sosteniéndome la mirada, incluso estando borracho conseguía que me sonrojara.

―Vamos a la cama ―dijo.

Me tomó de la mano y me condujo a su habitación, donde me solté y lo empujé para que cayera en la cama, pero simplemente se sentó en el borde y yo me coloqué encima de sus piernas para besarlo de nuevo.

―¿Quieres hacerme tuyo? ―le susurré al oído.

Le mordí suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja, a lo que Antonio respondió quitándome la camisa, cogiéndome por ambos brazos y tirándome sobre la cama para ser él quien estuviera sobre mí, tragué saliva despacio y cerré los ojos, no podía evitar estar un poco nervioso a pesar de todo. Bajó la cara hasta mi cuello, mordiéndolo, besándolo, quedándose ahí mientras que su mano me acariciaba con suavidad la cabeza, produciendo un cosquilleo muy agradable que me estaba adormeciendo…

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos era de día. Miré alrededor, estaba en la habitación de Antonio, solo y en calzoncillos. Recordé lo ocurrido la noche anterior, por suerte no bebí tanto como la última vez y me acordaba de absolutamente todo, lo que me hizo enrojecer hasta la médula… Oh Dios, ¿cómo cojones iba a poder mirar al bastardo a la cara? ¿Me haría algo después de dormirme? Sin duda cuando me dormí tenía los pantalones… Joder, joder, ¡joder!

―Oh, ya estás despierto, Lovi, ¡buenos días! ―me saludó Antonio entrando en el cuarto.

―¡AAAH!

Me sonrojé aún más si era posible y escondí la cabeza debajo de la almohada, me quería morir de la vergüenza. Sentí la cama hundirse cerca de mí. Antonio retiró la almohada de mi cabeza pese a que yo la estaba aferrando con fuerza. Me tapé la cara con las manos.

―Lovi, ¿qué te pasa? ―sujetó mis manos y me las retiró del rostro―. ¿Puedo saber por qué te escondes?

―¿Por qué va a ser, imbécil? ―desvié la mirada al suelo, con la cara ardiendo―. P-Por t-todo lo que dije… y t-todo lo q-que… hi-hicimos anoche…

Me abrazó contra su pecho riendo y me besó en la frente. Nos separamos y clavó su mirada en la mía, lo justo para que el corazón me fuera a cien.

―Anoche no hicimos nada, Lovi.

―¿Cómo que no? Yo me emborraché porque… porque… creía que tú querías… y estaba nervioso por… hacer eso y… y te… y luego tú me…

―Ni siquiera puedes terminar las frases ―se rio―. Escúchame, llevamos juntos cuánto ¿un día? ¿Día y medio? Entiendo que estés nervioso, esto también es nuevo para mí, por eso no tenemos que intentar forzar la situación, ya llegará el momento. Y, la verdad, prefiero que no sea contigo borracho, no te imaginas lo que me costó resistirme anoche y conseguir que te durmieras…

―¡¿Hiciste que me durmiera A PROPÓSITO?!

―Hombre, pues claro, y te desvestí para que durmieras cómodo, pero no iba a aprovecharme de ti. No es que me disguste el Lovi borracho, es algo alocado, desinhibido y actúa sin pensar, pero…

Me tiró sobre el colchón montándose encima de mí y me sujetó las manos por encima de la cabeza. Sonrió de forma traviesa.

―¿Q-Qué cojones haces, bastardo? ―grité sonrojado y pataleando―. ¡Suéltame!

―… prefiero mil veces antes al Lovi normal que se sonroja de forma adorable y se vuelve tímido cuando es sincero ―me besó. Traté de incorporarme para corresponderle, él lo notó y soltó mis manos, con las que me abracé a su espalda―… pero aun así no deja de ser pasional.

Me dio un beso rápido en los labios.

―Eso sí, para la próxima procura no tentarme tanto…

Se levantó, me revolvió el pelo y salió de la habitación guiñando un ojo.

―¿Q-Qué quieres decir?

No respondió, pero me bastó con mirarme a un espejo para entender lo que había querido decir: tenía una marca morada por encima de la clavícula.

―¡SERÁS CABRÓN!


	13. Provocaciones

_Capítulo 13: Provocaciones_

Cinco minutos, ese era el tiempo que llevaba frente a la puerta de la casa del estirado austriaco que tenía como profesor, dudando si llamar, temeroso del posible castigo que me fuera a imponer por mi falta del viernes anterior, porque por más que el bastardo de Antonio intentara convencerme de lo contrario, yo sabía que ese maldito obseso de la disciplina me pondría algún tipo de correctivo.

Alcé la mano, la mantuve en alto unos segundos y la volví a bajar por enésima vez. Maldición, a ese ritmo el jodido austriaco no sólo me reprendería por faltar sino también por llegar tarde, a pesar de estar delante de su puerta.

―Hola, ¿no está el profesor Edelstein? ―dijo una voz dulce.

Me giré. Una chica de aspecto infantil, bajita, de ojos color aguamarina y pelo corto rubio adornado con un lazo morado se acercaba a mí con una mirada algo confusa. Había preguntado por Roderich, supuse que también sería alumna del austriaco.

―Eeh, la verdad es que todavía no he llamado.

―Aam, ya decía yo que era raro que no estuviese, como te he visto ahí parado creía que estabas esperando a que te abriera.

Me sentí un tanto estúpido por la situación, pero sonreí de lado tratando de disimularlo. La chica sonrió también y tocó a la puerta, que fue abierta de inmediato.

―Buenos días, pasad ―nos recibió el austriaco.

― _Guten morgen, herr_  Edelstein.

Me detuve en cuanto di el primer paso hacia el interior y señalé a la rubita con el dedo.

―¡¿ERES ALEMANA?!

―No, no lo es ―me respondió Roderich visiblemente molesto. Suspiró, se colocó bien las gafas y se volvió hacia la chica―. Te ruego que lo disculpes por ese comportamiento o que lo ignores, lo que te apetezca. Tiene germanofobia.

―¡Yo no tengo…!

―¡A CALLAR! ―me cortó mi profesor golpeando la mesa con su antena, la chica permaneció seria, pero temblaba y parecía asustada por aquella reacción, lo que era normal. Roderich se cruzó de brazos pero mantuvo su  _batuta extensible_  en ristre―. Déjate de protestas y discusiones absurdas, entra de una vez y cierra la puerta, que estamos perdiendo tiempo, idiota.

Le obedecí de inmediato, principalmente porque no quería darle más motivos al austriaco para enfadarse conmigo y añadir nuevos castigos a la lista de los que seguramente me tendría preparados.

―Bien, pasemos a las presentaciones: Lovino, esta es Lilly ―me acerqué a la chica y nos estrechamos las manos―, quien ha accedido amablemente a venir algunas mañanas para ensayar los temas que tocaréis juntos en el recital.

―Espera, ¿qué? ―me sorprendí. No es que no quisiera tocar con esa cría, es que nunca había ensayado con nadie que no fuera mi profesor y, realmente, no me gustaba la idea de hacerlo―. ¿No se suponía que iba a tocar sólo contigo?

―No, supusiste mal ―me respondió Roderich fríamente―. Tocarás conmigo una pieza, las otras con Lilly. Ahora preparaos para empezar.

―Pero…

―¡Ni peros ni manzanas, Lovino! ―azotó la mesa―.Ya me has oído y sabes lo mucho que detesto tener que repetir las cosas, así que prepárate para empezar a tocar. Y si tienes alguna queja, te la guardas, porque no tengo ningún interés en conocer tu opinión. Y si no te gusta mi forma de hacer las cosas ya sabes dónde está la puerta, ¿te ha quedado claro?

―Cristalino ―le respondí despacio y de mala gana.

Procuré no abrir la boca en lo que restó de mañana, que la pasé ensayando con el violín mientras la rubita me acompañaba al piano. He de reconocer que para ser tan pequeña lo hacía bastante bien. Claro que en conjunto no lo hicimos lo suficientemente bien como para que el idiota de Roderich nos diera el visto bueno.

―Supongo que esto es lo que cabía esperar ―suspiró Roderich masajeándose las sienes―. En fin, dejémoslo por hoy. Lilly, gracias por venir, te esperamos el miércoles.

La chica se levantó del piano, se despidió de nosotros y nos dedicó una sonrisa antes de desaparecer por la puerta casi tan rápidamente como apareció esa mañana. Yo me dispuse a guardar el violín y las partituras, pero al parecer la clase para mí aún no había concluido.

―¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Lovino? ―Roderich se cruzó de brazos.

―Pues recoger mis cosas, has dicho que lo dejamos por hoy.

―Obviamente me refería al ensayo con Lilly, tú no puedes irte todavía.

―¿Qué? ―me quejé―. Pero, ¿por qué? ―vaya ganas las mías de preguntar lo obvio, estaba más que claro que aquel sería mi castigo, ya me extrañaba que ese estirado no me hubiese dicho nada hasta el momento.

―¿Cuántas horas me debes, Lovino?

―Cuatro…

―¡Exacto, cuatro horas! Y las vamos a recuperar sí o sí desde hoy hasta el viernes teniendo una hora más de clase cada día, ¿te parece bien?

―¿No sería desde hoy hasta el jueves?

―No. Añádele una hora más como castigo ―gruñí―. Y agradece que esté siendo benevolente contigo, porque una falta como la que cometiste el otro día no se la consiento a ninguno de mis alumnos, que te quede claro.

Maldije a Roderich durante toda la hora extra de clase porque, por más que él lo dijera, el jodido austriaco era de todo menos benevolente, ¡me dolían los brazos de tenerlos tanto tiempo seguido en alto tocando!

Al llegar a casa fui recibido con un asfixiante abrazo por parte del idiota de mi hermano, que seguía actuando de forma inocente como si no me hubiese dicho nada hiriente. Tenía los brazos demasiado cansados y sin fuerza como para empujarlo y apartarlo de mí, así que opté por darle un buen pisotón que lo obligó a separarse de mí a saltos, pero no desistió en su empeño de pegárseme como una lapa.

―Veee~…  _fratello_ , qué bien que has venido, te estaba esperando para almorzar ―me dijo feliz de la vida―. He preparado pasta.

Toda una novedad viniendo de él, nótese la ironía. Por supuesto, no le dije una sola palabra, simplemente me fui a la cocina seguido por el idiota de Feliciano, que continuó hablando como si yo tuviera algún interés en oírlo.

Comí lo más rápido que pude para poder largarme a echar una siesta y no tener que seguir escuchando las idioteces de mi hermano, pero se veía que el concepto de "hacer el vacío" no entraba en su vocabulario.

―Vee~…  _fratello_ , ¿qué te parece si hacemos algo juntos esta tarde? ―me siguió a mi habitación―. Podríamos echar la siesta juntos y luego ir de compras al centro comercial, o a la playa, o…

―Mira, Feliciano ―lo interrumpí―, si quieres hacer algo acompañado, te bajas al primer piso y se lo pides a tu amiguito especial, el musculoso idiota amante de las patatas, ¡y a mí me dejas en paz de una puta vez!

―¡Ve! ―se asustó y comenzó a lagrimear―. Pero,  _fratello_ …

―¡Que me dejes! ¿Acaso no es lo que querías? Pues anda y lárgate, estúpido.

Viendo que Feliciano no estaba por la labor de hacerme caso y que continuaría dándome la vara, opté por ser yo quien se marchara. Obviamente sólo había un lugar al que podía ir, a la casa del bastardo.

―¡Justo la persona en la que estaba pensando! ―me recibió con alegría y me besó de forma rápida en los labios.

Suspiré, rodé los ojos y lo aparté de la puerta para poder entrar en su casa.

―¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? ―me abrazó por detrás y recargó la cabeza sobre mi hombro.

―Mal ―di un par de pasos hacia delante para quitármelo de encima y me giré hacia él―, el idiota de tu amigo SÍ que me ha castigado al final, todos los putos días a echar una hora de más para recuperar todas las del viernes más una de regalo, porque es así de simpático.

―¿Te parece simpático por eso?

Me dieron ganas de chocarme contra la pared y chocarlo a él de paso, ¿cómo demonios me he enamorado de un tío tan idiota? Lo miré mal y pareció que entonces captó el sarcasmo.

―Ah, vale ―se rio―. Entonces esta tarde te dedicas a descansar.

Sonrió y me besó intensamente, gesto al que yo correspondí gustoso. Me acercó a él rodeándome con uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro toqueteaba sin pudor alguno la parte baja de mi espalda.

―Bastardo, deja de tocarme el culo.

Soltó una risilla y subió la mano, pero siguió pegado a mí.

―¿Qué te parece si pasamos la tarde en la playa?

―¿Qué? ¡Ni de coña!

―Venga~ ―me rogó―. Nos podemos echar la siesta allí.

―No.

Caminé hacia atrás para deshacerme del abrazo con el que me envolvía, yendo a tropezar con el sofá, caí de espaldas sobre el mismo y el bastardo prácticamente se me tiró encima.

―¡Quitaaaaaa!

―No. Vamos a la playa.

―¿Con esto? ―me bajé el cuello de la camisa enseñándole el chupetón que me dejó de recuerdo el muy idiota―. Ni de coña, bastardo.

―Yo también tengo una buena marca ―me mostró el mordisco que le di borracho. Me sonrojé al recordarlo―, pero no me importa que me la vean.

―Pues a mí sí.

―¿Por qué? Ni que fuera algo malo…

―Porque no me apetece ir enseñándolo por ahí.

―Te puedes poner una tirita para taparlo, pero entonces se te quedaría la marca del sol y esa dura mucho más tiempo. Además, el agua del mar ayudará a que se te cure más rápido.

―No es una herida superficial, idiota. Y quita de encima, ¡joder! Que me estoy asando de calor por tu culpa.

―No pienso hacerlo, creo que nunca he estado tan cómodo como ahora.

―Joder, bastardo, que me estás aplastando ―pataleé―. ¡Quítateeeeee!

―No, no, no ―me besó las mejillas entre cada "no" que decía―. No me importaría echar la siesta aquí, estoy bastante cómodo.

―¡Que pesas! ¿Si acepto ir a la playa contigo te quitas de encima? ―asintió despacio sin dejar de sonreír. Gruñí y rodé los ojos―. Entonces vale, joder.

Una vez más, el maldito manipulador que tengo por… novio (qué raro me seguía sonando) había conseguido convencerme para hacer lo que él quería. El muy bastardo en lugar de quitárseme de encima siguió recostado sobre mí un poco más sonriendo como un idiota, estaba llevando mi paciencia a límites insospechados.

―No hay duda de que éste es un buen método de persuasión ―se rio.

Se apoyó en las manos y levantó el torso, separándose de mí por fin. Con mis brazos ya libres, llevé mis manos hacia su pecho y le pellizqué los pezones con malicia.

―¡Ay!

―Más vale que no se te ocurra utilizar este método de persuasión con ninguna otra persona, porque te juro que te quedas sin huevos, ¿te queda claro?

No respondió, sólo sonrió de forma pervertida, bajó la cabeza para morderme ligeramente el labio y me besó con pasión. Yo le seguí, coloqué las manos en su espalda, abrazándolo, y enrosqué las piernas alrededor de su cintura, tirando de él hacia abajo. Le pilló un poco por sorpresa, sus brazos cedieron y se quedó apoyado en los codos, sin que se rompiera el beso y con su torso pegado nuevamente al mío… Si es que en el fondo me encantaba tenerlo tan cerca, pero no lo reconocería, cualquiera lo aguantaría después si se enterara.

―Entonces… ¿nos vamos a la playa o… prefieres hacer otra cosa? ―levantó una ceja y sonrió de lado, consiguiendo sonrojarme incluso, pues notaba las segundas intenciones con las que hacía la pregunta, maldito pervertido.

Agarré un cojín que tenía a la mano y lo golpeé en la cara.

―Y una mierda, bastardo. No me has obligado a escuchar durante media hora tus malditos ruegos para que ahora te eches atrás, ¡así que muévete, idiota!

―Sí, sí ―dijo mientras se levantaba sin perder la sonrisa, pero con un tono algo tristón, no me gustaba escucharlo así.

Me levanté también, tomé aire profundamente y besé al bastardo en la boca. Me miró embelesado con una sonrisa mucho más que resplandeciente cuando nos separamos. Me ruboricé bastante, pero me alegró que hubiera vuelto a la normalidad…

Maldito Antonio y las cosas que me obliga a hacer…

* * *

No soportaba estar en casa en compañía del idiota de Feliciano, no dejaba de molestarme y de tratar de llamar mi atención mientras continuaba con su actitud de angelito inocente que no ha roto un plato en su puñetera vida. Pero si pensaba que por mostrarse de esa forma conseguiría que me ablandara y lo perdonara por las palabras que me dedicó la otra noche estaba bastante equivocado.

Por suerte, me bastaba con coger la puerta, como hice el día anterior, y bajar a la casa del bastardo, que me recibía con la misma ilusión que un crío cuando le dan un regalo.

Aquel martes antes del anochecer, después de pasar toda la tarde juntos en su casa, porque me negué rotundamente a una nueva sesión de playa y hacía demasiado calor para ir a ninguna parte, Antonio y yo salimos por ahí a tomar algo y a tapear, como solíamos hacer antes de que me apartara de él, con la diferencia de que el muy pesado se empeñó en que fuéramos de un lado a otro cogidos de la mano pese a mis reiteradas negativas.

Al regresar, mientras Antonio abría el portón del edificio, el idiota de mi hermano y el macho patatas aparecieron por el otro extremo de la calle. Se acercaban caminando tranquilamente mientras hablaban. Genial, las dos personas a las que tenía menos ganas de ver juntas.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba apenas a unos metros por delante de él, Feliciano interrumpió su charla, corrió hacia mí e intentó abrazarme. Lo empujé antes de que se me echara encima y se habría caído al suelo de no ser porque Antonio lo agarró por detrás justo a tiempo.

―Vee~…  _Buona sera_ , Antonio! ―saludó el idiota de Feliciano mirando hacia el bastardo, que lo ayudó a incorporarse―.  _Buona sera, fratello!_

―¡Buenas noches, Feli y Ludwig! ―les dijo el bastardo sonriendo.

El alemán hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo, pero evitó mirarme directamente, como si se sintiera avergonzado. Yo gruñí, me crucé de brazos y les dediqué una mirada de profundo odio a ambos antes de volverles la cara y marcharme corriendo escaleras arriba para no tener que seguir aguantando la fastidiosa presencia de aquellos dos.

Me detuve en el segundo piso frente a la puerta de casa de Antonio. Me senté en los escalones mientras recuperaba el aliento tras la carrera y esperaba a que el bastardo apareciera, pero el muy imbécil estaba tardando bastante. Seguro que se había entretenido charlando con ese par de idiotas y, teniendo en cuenta que cuando se ponía a hablar parecía que le dieran cuerda, no era de extrañar que no viniera.

―Ya iba siendo hora de que aparecieras, bastardo ―dije molesto levantándome del escalón―, estaba a punto de largarme. ¡Abre de una vez!

―Perdona, Lovi ―se rascó la nuca―. Ya voy, tranquilo.

Me acosté de inmediato, poniéndome una camiseta de Antonio como pijama y dejando toda mi ropa tirada por la habitación sin que me importara lo más mínimo. Ver a Feliciano acompañado del patatero me había puesto de mal humor al hacerme recordar una vez más la discusión del jueves anterior.

Escuché al bastardo entrar en el cuarto después que yo, porque estaba echado en la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta y no lo veía. Se echó en la cama junto a mí, me envolvió entre sus brazos y me besó en la nuca para luego acariciármela suavemente.

―Todavía sigues mal por lo de Feli, ¿verdad? ―gruñí, no quería hablar del tema―. Tu hermano también parecía algo triste y preocupado, me ha dicho que hace días que apenas si te ve…

―Pues tiene exactamente lo que quería, lo dijo bien claro, que prefería estar en compañía de ese maldito macho patatas antes que conmigo.

―Estoy seguro de que no lo dijo en serio.

―¡Sí que lo hizo! Tú no estuviste allí delante, no lo escuchaste.

―Pero…

―¿Acaso te vas a poner de su parte como hace siempre todo el mundo? ―comenzaba a cabrearme―. ¿Tú también vas a traicionarme?

―Eso nunca, Lovi ―apretó el abrazo y me besó en el cuello con delicadeza. Permanecí estático, sin mostrar ninguna reacción. Antonio dio un profundo suspiro y se apartó de mi espalda―, pero me da la impresión de que más que estar enfadado con Feli, lo que estás haciendo es esconderte de él…

―¡IMBÉCIL!

Me levanté de la cama molesto y ofendido, el maldito bastardo me había tachado de cobarde en mi propia cara. Y aunque tuviera un poco de razón en lo que había dicho, no pensaba reconocérselo ni permitir que pensara así de mí. De modo que, ante su total desconcierto, me puse mi ropa y me marché.

El idiota de Antonio corrió tras de mí en calzoncillos escaleras arriba, le cerré la puerta en las narices de un portazo. Dio varios timbrazos y me pidió que le abriera, pero me había cabreado lo suficiente como para negarme a ello por más que insistiera. Después de unos cuantos minutos en los que tuve que luchar conmigo mismo para no dejarme convencer por sus ruegos, se largó por fin.

La casa estaba en completo silencio, el idiota de Feliciano no se encontraba allí, seguramente estaría en el primer piso con su adorado macho patatas. Los maldije a ambos mientras me acostaba, era culpa suya que me hubiera enfadado con Antonio, pero especialmente de ese alemán musculoso, sin duda él era el causante de mis problemas.

Me revolví varias veces entre las sábanas, hacía cinco días que no dormía en mi cama, pero no la recordaba ni tan grande ni tan vacía. Joder, si es que el maldito bastardo de Antonio acaparaba todo el espacio disponible y siempre acababa envolviéndome entre sus brazos en mitad de la noche. Aun así… realmente sentía que me faltaba la compañía de ese bastardo para poder dormir.

Me incorporé enfadado, esta vez conmigo mismo por ser tan idiota. Miré alrededor buscando algo con lo que distraerme mientras me entraba sueño. La ropa que el bastardo me prestó el viernes, la primera noche que dormimos juntos siendo ya pareja, reposaba sobre la silla de mi escritorio. Fui a cogerla, no sin antes dar unos buenos pisotones en el suelo para molestar al idiota que tenía por… novio… y que no se olvidara de mi enfado.

Aunque fuese de forma sutil, en la camiseta todavía se podía percibir el olor de Antonio, eso me bastaba. La extendí sobre la almohada y recosté la cabeza en ella, aspirando el leve aroma remanente del bastardo que me ayudó a quedarme dormido, aunque provocó que soñara con él y no de forma inocente precisamente. Me desperté por la mañana empapado en sudor y con un serio y "duro" problema en la zona sur de mi cuerpo.

Maldito Antonio, ¿de qué manera se había adueñado de mi ser y de mi cordura como para provocarme ese tipo de reacciones incluso sin la necesidad de estar presente?

Joder, entre eso y la discusión de por la noche a cuenta de mi hermano, por lo que aún continuaba molesto, me resultaba imposible concentrarme en la música y las notas del violín no iban al compás de las que tocaba al piano mi compañera, la rubita llamada Lilly, lo cual estaba consiguiendo acabar con la poca paciencia de cierto austriaco al que le palpitaba de forma peligrosa una vena en la sien.

―¡Basta ya! ―nos interrumpió Roderich―. Lovino, ¿existe algún motivo en particular por el que vuelvas a estar en la inopia como la semana pasada?

No respondí, aunque tenía bastante claro que el motivo de mi distracción era el mismo que el de la semana anterior… Bueno, realmente no. El culpable era el mismo, pero las razones eran completamente distintas y se podría decir que incluso mucho más vergonzosas.

―¿Y bien? ―se impacientó mi profesor blandiendo su antena―. ¿Existe un motivo o tengo que imponerte un nuevo castigo por hacernos perder el tiempo?

Obviamente no podía responderle al austriaco diciéndole que estaba distraído porque me había peleado con el bastardo de Antonio por culpa del idiota de mi hermano y su todavía no reconocido novio alemán, pero que había extrañado su compañía por la noche hasta el punto de soñar con él y despertarme "contento". No quería ni imaginar cómo reaccionaría mi profesor ante una contestación de esa índole.

Roderich se impacientaba cada vez más, me exigía una respuesta inmediatamente, pero su inquisidora mirada me ponía demasiado nervioso como para inventarme una buena excusa con la que salir del paso.

― _Herr_  Edelstein ―intervino la rubita levantándose del piano―, es obvio que mi compañero ha de tener un buen motivo para mostrarse tan distraído, dudo mucho que quisiera hacernos perder el tiempo así porque sí. Pero seguramente lo que puede ser una pérdida de tiempo es que lo obligue a tocar cuando existe algo que no le permite implicarse al cien por cien con la música. ¿No cree que lo mejor sería darle un poco de tregua y permitirle descansar su mente y que aclare los asuntos que lo distraen?

Me quedé boquiabierto, ¡joder con la niña! Menudo discurso había soltado, aunque conociendo al estirado de nuestro profesor no serviría de nada tanta palabra junta. O eso pensaba yo, porque, para mi total sorpresa, Roderich relajó el gesto y asintió esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

―Tienes razón, Lilly ―suspiró y giró la cabeza hacia mí―. Muy bien, daremos por finalizada la clase hoy, pero, Lovino, procura arreglar lo que sea que te tiene en las nubes y venir a clase con la cabeza despejada y preparada para concentrarte en la música, porque la próxima vez haré que te centres por las malas ―un aura oscura envolvió a Roderich, me puso los pelos de punta―, ¿entendido?

Tragué saliva con dificultad y asentí despacio, entre acojonado por la expresión de la cara del austriaco e incrédulo porque me estuviera permitiendo marcharme aun cuando me quedaban dos horas de clase.

Recogí las partituras y guardé el violín lo más rápido que me permitieron mis manos, antes de que mi profesor pudiese cambiar de idea, y me marché de la casa de Roderich con mi compañera.

―O-Oye, Lilly ―le dije cuando estuvimos en la calle―, gracias por ayudarme antes con el idiota de Roderich, me has librado de una buena.

―De nada ―sonrió amplia y dulcemente―, aunque te agradecería que no insultaras al profesor Edelstein. Sé que tiene un carácter difícil y que es muy estricto, pero lo único que quiere es enseñarnos bien y que mejoremos nuestras capacidades.

Aquella niña volvió a dejarme boquiabierto.

―Vaya, eres bastante madura para tu edad.

―Y tú demasiado infantil para la tuya ―me soltó, lo que me dejó completamente cortado―. ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

―Eeh… ¿catorce o quince? ―dudé. Ella se echó a reír.

―Me pasa siempre y eso que ya no llevo las trenzas. Tengo diecinueve.

―¿QUÉ? ―me sorprendí―. ¿Tienes la misma edad que yo? Eso es imposible, si pareces… Pero si… Pero ―la miré de arriba abajo un par de veces, su cara mostraba una dulzura e inocencia propias de una niña pequeña, aunque tenía que reconocer que las apariencias engañan―… Vale, perdóname por ser tan idiota, a cambio te invito a tomar algo como agradecimiento.

Sí, la invité, porque aunque no lo demostrara a menudo soy una persona agradecida. Y además, la sangre italiana que corre por mis venas me obliga a ser cortés y galante con las damas.

Llevé a Lilly a uno de los bares que solía frecuentar con el bastardo y nos sentamos a la sombra en una de las mesas del exterior mientras tomábamos un par de refrescos. La chica era bastante educada y parecía un poco tímida porque no hablaba mucho, pero de alguna forma su compañía me hacía sentir a gusto y tranquilo, lo cual era del todo normal teniendo en cuenta que vivía rodeado de idiotas molestos que no me dejaban en paz ni un maldito minuto.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tocando el piano? ―le pregunté por sacar un tema―, lo haces muy bien.

―Gracias ―se encogió un poco y se sonrojó―. Llevo tocando desde hace unos nueve años y tres de ellos con el profesor Edelstein. ¿Y tú?

―Un mes, ¿has visto el prodigio que estoy hecho? ―eso sonó parecido a lo que diría cierto alemán idiota que conozco. Lilly alzó una ceja, no se lo había creído―. Vale, sí, estoy de broma. Empecé a tocar a los siete años, pero hace cuatro lo dejé y al venir aquí mi abuelo me obligó a retomarlo y empecé las clases con Roderich.

―Tu abuelo hizo bien, tienes talento ―me sonrojé un poco por el cumplido―. ¿Y por qué lo dejaste hace cuatro años?

―Porque dejó de gustarme.

Era la misma respuesta que siempre le daba a todo el mundo cuando me preguntaban por ese tema, pues jamás admitiría que me sentí dolido con mis padres, y nunca nadie me lo había puesto en duda hasta el momento.

―No es que quiera llamarte mentiroso, pero sé que eso no es cierto. No hay más que ver la expresión de tu cara mientras tocas para darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo disfrutas.

La rubita era perspicaz, no me cabía duda de que era totalmente diferente a la panda de idiotas que me rodeaban a todas horas. Pero en cualquier caso no iba a contarle la verdadera razón que me llevó a dejar el violín, así que decidí cambiar de tema de inmediato antes de que insistiera.

―¿Y haces algo más aparte de tocar el piano?

―Estudio. Adoro la música, pero soy consciente de lo difícil que es salir adelante con esa carrera. Y como me gustan mucho los niños pequeños para el año que viene seré técnico en educación infantil y podré trabajar en guarderías.

Al igual que el bastardo de Antonio, Lilly era otra de esas personas que tenían bastante claro lo que quería hacer con su vida, sentí un poco de envidia.

―Aam… Mi n… Tengo un amigo que quiere montar una guardería, pero él es maestro.

―Entonces tendré que pedirte que le hables de mí cuando la abra.

―Dalo por hecho.

―Gracias. ¿Y tú estudias o haces algo más aparte de tocar el violín?

―Trabajo. Mi abuelo me tiene esclavizado cuatro noches a la semana en su restaurante trabajando como camarero, pero como la semana pasada me escaqueé un día me toca recuperarlo hoy. ¡Agh, qué asco!

―¿Por eso estabas distraído?

―No, nada que ver. Fue porque anoche me cabreé con mi no… ¡con un amigo! ―rectifiqué―. Y todo por culpa del idiota que tengo por hermano, ¿tú tienes hermanos?

―Sí, tengo un hermano mayor maravilloso ―habló con tanta devoción que hasta sus ojos brillaron―, es muy bueno y amable y siempre está cuidando de mí.

―Pues no sé decirte quién tiene más suerte, si tú por tener un hermano así o él por tener de hermana a una chica que lo valora tanto.

―Eres muy zalamero ―sonrió con dulzura―. En fin, ya va siendo hora de que regrese a casa, tengo que preparar el almuerzo. Gracias por el refresco, nos vemos el viernes.  _Auf Wiedersehen!_

Lilly desapareció entre el entramado de calles.

Yo también me marché a casa y pasé toda la tarde allí, durmiendo, viendo la televisión un rato, tocando el violín y principalmente ignorando por completo al idiota de Feliciano cada vez que se me acercaba y me hablaba.

Me fui al trabajo contento de poder librarme del molesto de mi hermano y de haber podido aguantar toda la tarde sin recurrir a que Antonio me diera asilo, a pesar de lo aburrido que estaba y de las muchas ganas que tuve de bajar a su casa. El muy bastardo tendría que tragarse sus palabras cuando le demostrase que no me estaba escondiendo de nadie.

La noche en el restaurante resultó bastante tranquila, todo lo contrario que mi viaje de vuelta en el autobús donde, como venía siendo costumbre, estaba el tulipán, que no dudó en acercarse hasta mi sitio y sentárseme al lado para fastidiarme un rato.

―¿De qué botellón vienes esta noche?

―¿Otra vez vas a empezar con esa mierda? ―le espeté molesto―. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que trabajo? ¿Acaso ibas tan fumado la otra noche que cenaste en el restaurante que ni siquiera recuerdas que te estuve atendiendo?

―Ojalá lo hubiera ido, el servicio fue tan deficiente que daba pena.

―¡El servicio fue excelente! ―me defendí.

―En cualquier caso, dijiste que trabajabas de jueves a domingo, hoy es miércoles.

―Cambié un turno.

―¿Por el del viernes pasado que faltaste?

El tulipán, que ya daba miedo de por sí con su cara de mala leche, comenzaba a resultar además escalofriante por la forma de la que captaba y relacionaba incluso los detalles más insignificantes, era más listo de lo que creía.

―Y… ¿Y a ti qué mierda te importa? ―volví la cara hacia la ventana para que me dejara en paz.

―¿Te tomaste la noche libre para aprovechar y pasar el rato con ese idiota español que no se despega de ti?

Aunque los motivos por los que falté no fueran los que acababa de exponer el tulipán, no pude evitar sonrojarme, al fin y al cabo pasé toda aquella noche con Antonio.

―N-No digas gilipolleces, ni que yo estuviera todo el día con ese bastardo. Además, ¿a ti qué te importa con quién pase yo MI tiempo libre? ¿Por qué cojones no te metes en tus asuntos y me dejas tranquilo de una vez?

El tulipán no volvió a dirigirme la palabra en lo que restó de trayecto, pero mantuvo durante todo el camino una sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara, como si supiera que había dado en el clavo (o cerca de él en este caso). Aunque dicha sonrisa se le borró en cuanto llegamos al portal del edificio.

―¡LOVI~!

El bastardo se acercó corriendo por la calle agitando la mano mientras gritaba mi nombre, a saber de dónde vendría. Cuando llegó a donde estábamos, el tulipán lo miró con desprecio y se metió en el edificio cerrando el portón tras él con un golpe seco.

―¿Qué mosca le habrá picado hoy? ―se preguntó Antonio―. Bah, da igual. ¡Hola, Lovi~!

Se abrazó a mi cintura y acercó su cara a la mía para besarme. Lo detuve poniéndole la mano en la boca.

―Ni se te ocurra, bastardo ―le advertí lanzándole una mirada más terrorífica que la del propio tulipán―, todavía sigo cabreado contigo por lo de anoche.

Lo empujé consiguiendo apartarme de él. Fui escaleras arriba ignorando al bastardo, que venía detrás de mí. Al llegar al segundo piso, me agarró del brazo impidiendo que continuara subiendo.

―Joo~, Lovi, perdóname, por favor. Sabes que yo no quería molestarte…

―Dijiste que me estaba escondiendo de Feliciano ―me solté con un manotazo―, ¡me llamaste cobarde en toda mi cara! Pues mira cómo me he escondido hoy y cómo me escondo ahora yéndome a mi casa.

―Yo no quise decir eso, de verdad.

Me miró con sus ojos de cachorrillo abandonado e hizo un puchero, le volví la cara para no dejarme influenciar, pero el tono triste y suplicante de su voz bastó para hacerme ceder. En cuanto le dije que lo perdonaba, el bastardo se lanzó a devorar mis labios.

―Has bebido.

―Salí con Gil y Fran a ver un partido de fútbol ―se justificó―. Habría ido a recogerte al restaurante, pero no me gusta conducir después de haber bebido, así que decidí ir a esperarte a la parada del autobús. Iba de camino cuando de te vi abajo con Govert.

―Ibas tarde como siempre, bastardo.

―Te lo compensaré como quieras, Lovi, pero no vuelvas a enfadarte conmigo, por favor.

―Mañana tendrás que llevarme al trabajo y recogerme, no me apetece encontrarme con el idiota del tulipán otra vez. Ah, y además tendrás que invitarme a helado.

Como era de esperar, Antonio ni se lo pensó, aceptó de inmediato y encantado mi propuesta. Ese bastardo tiene suerte de que le exija poco.

A pesar del calor, dejé que Antonio se pegara a mí y me rodeara con sus brazos en la cama, lo que me hizo recordar el sueño tan vívido de la noche pasada, poniéndome nervioso. Y es que además el muy idiota no se podía conformar sólo con abrazarme, con mucho disimulo fue metiendo la mano por debajo de mi camiseta para manosearme a su antojo.

―Bastardo, quiero dormir, así que desconecta el modo pulpo y deja de toquetearme los pezones, ¡joder!

Se detuvo de inmediato soltando una risilla culpable.

Sin embargo, no sé si fue a causa de tanto toqueteo gratuito o por dormir tan pegado al bastardo que volví a tener sueños bastante subidos de tono con él. Desperté con un gemido, empapado en sudor y con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad por la excitación. Lo peor de todo es que la cara de Antonio estaba a escasos centímetros de la mía y se estaba despertando.

―Buenos días, Lovi ―me saludó entreabriendo los ojos.

Me sonrojé violentamente, me habría muerto de la vergüenza si el bastardo se llegase a dar cuenta de cómo me había despertado y por qué, así que me deshice de sus brazos y salí de la cama de un salto, cogí mi ropa y me marché del piso ante su mirada de total desconcierto.

No sé ni cómo lo hice para concentrarme durante la clase con Roderich, pero lo conseguí, evitándome una nueva regañina por parte del austriaco, que debió tener un momento de lucidez transitoria en el que fue capaz de apreciar mi admirable esfuerzo durante la lección y decidió pasar por alto la hora extra de castigo.

Salía de casa de mi profesor cuando, por mala suerte, fui a encontrarme con el maldito macho patatas. Hice como el que no lo había visto y caminé hacia el bloque.

―¡Lovino, espera! ―el jodido alemán me agarró del hombro, ¡qué horror!―. Necesito hablar contigo.

―¡CHIGIIIII! ¡Suéltame, maldito patatero corrompe-hermanos! ―le grité revolviéndome y dándole un par de codazos en el abdomen, pero ni se inmutaba el tío―. ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? ¿Es que no te basta con aprovecharte del idiota de Feliciano?

―Por favor, no digas esas cosas en la calle ―se sonrojó un poco―, se pueden malinterpretar.

―Me importa una mierda, ¡yo digo lo que me da la gana!

―Escúchame, por favor, quiero hablar de tu hermano.

―No quiero saber nada de ese idiota traidor, ¡SUÉLTAME!

Dado que los codazos no funcionaban, probé a asestarle una patada en la espinilla. Dio resultado, el bastardo patatero me soltó, salí huyendo, tropecé y caí al suelo. Maldición, tenía que hacer el ridículo delante de la persona a la que más detestaba.

Seguro que el idiota de Feliciano, viendo que lo ignoraba día tras día y que todo lo que me decía era inútil, había mandado a ese asqueroso alemán para convencerme de que hablara con él. Y lo haría, pero no del modo que se esperaba. En cuanto me abrió la puerta de casa, agarré a mi hermano del cuello de la camiseta y lo acorralé contra la pared para encararme con él, que comenzó a lagrimear de inmediato.

―¡Ve! ―gritó asustado―.  _Fratello_ , ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué he hecho?

―Te lo advierto, estúpido, dile al idiota musculoso que tienes por novio que como se vuelva a acercar a mí un codazo bien dado será lo más suave que recibirá.

Empujé a Feliciano contra la pared soltándolo. Me miró con sus ojos llorosos durante unos segundos, suficientes para hacerme sentir mal, y se largó sin pronunciar una sola palabra más.

* * *

Mi repentina huida aquella mañana había dejado a Antonio bastante preocupado, como me confesó cuando vino a recogerme por la tarde como habíamos acordado. Sabiendo lo despistado y crédulo que era, no fue difícil convencerlo de que me fui porque me había quedado dormido más tiempo de la cuenta y no quería llegar tarde a la clase con Roderich.

Lo que no me resultó tan fácil fue mantener la compostura cada vez que el bastardo se acercaba a mí más de la cuenta, me sonrojaba y me ponía nervioso al recordar una y otra vez los ardientes sueños que tuve con él las últimas noches. Por ese mismo motivo, en cuanto llegamos a su piso tras volver del restaurante, me metí en la cama y fingí que me dormía de inmediato. Antonio no dijo nada, simplemente me hizo una caricia en el pelo, me besó la mejilla y se acostó junto a mí abrazándome.

Y, por tercera noche consecutiva, volví a tener sueños bastante subidos de tono, mi subconsciente era un maldito cabrón. No sé ni cómo Antonio no se despertó a causa de mis gemidos (porque me desperté gimiendo y bastante fuerte). Me alegré de que ese bastardo tuviera el sueño profundo.

Me di una ducha de agua fría para tranquilizarme, aunque sólo lo logré a medias, pues no dejaba de preguntarme por qué no dejaba de soñar con el bastardo de aquella forma, ¿acaso mi subconsciente me estaba avisando de que ya estaba preparado para dar ese paso con Antonio? Si me moría de la vergüenza con sólo planteármelo y necesité emborracharme para dejar de lado los nervios cuando quise lanzarme a ello días antes… ¡Maldito subconsciente! ¡Y maldito Antonio por provocar que estuviera más salido que el pico de una plancha o que el pervertido de su amigo el francés en su defecto!

―¡Qué fresquito estás! ―el bastardo me abrazó por detrás y me besó en la mejilla.

―Acabo de darme una ducha, que hace calor y dormir contigo pegado es como acostarse junto a una estufa.

―Espero que ese no sea el único calor que te provoco ―susurró en mi oreja y me la mordió, lo que hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera toda la columna y el corazón me fuera a cien, ¡así como para no estar salido!

―T-T-Tengo que irme, bastardo, no quiero llegar tarde.

Antonio me puso de frente y me acorraló contra la puerta para besarme profunda e intensamente antes de dejarme marchar.

Joder, con tanta provocación necesitaba una nueva ducha fría, pero no tenía tiempo para tomarla.

No obstante, no tener al bastardo de Antonio revoloteando a mi alrededor ayudó a que me tranquilizara y pude concentrarme por completo en las piezas que ensayaba con Lilly, consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa de satisfacción al austriaco y que aprobara nuestro trabajo, ¡era todo un logro! Lo mejor de todo fue que Roderich, al igual que el día anterior, decidió pasar por alto mi hora de castigo.

―Hoy has tocado muy bien ―me felicitó Lilly al salir.

―Muchas gracias, tú también lo has hecho genial.

―Me alegro de que resolvieras lo que te tenía tan distraído el otro día.

Realmente lo único que había resuelto fue mi discusión con el bastardo, el resto seguía igual o incluso peor, porque esos sueños… Mierda, volví a pensar en ello y me sonrojé.

―N-No te creas…

―¡LOVI~! ―era la voz del bastardo, justo cuando estaba pensando en él.

―Ya llegó el pesado de turno ―comenté con hastío, disimulando.

Gruñí y puse los ojos en blanco, Lilly soltó una risilla. Giré el cuello, Antonio agitaba la mano y se acercaba corriendo hacia donde estábamos. Cuando vio que la rubia me acompañaba compuso una extraña mueca en su cara, entre seria y sorprendida.

―Hola ―saludó de forma escueta, qué extraño.

―Hola, Antonio ―le respondió una sonriente Lilly. No tenía ni idea de que se conocieran de antes y, por la cara que puso el bastardo, él tampoco parecía estar enterado de ese detalle.

―Eeh… ¿nos conocemos?

Lilly no le respondió, dividió su corta melena en dos y agarró cada parte con las manos como si fueran dos coletas. Antonio abrió los ojos ampliamente, mostrando su sorpresa, y se abalanzó sobre la chica para abrazarla.

―¡Lilly! ―se separó de ella, pero se quedó mirándola embobado, lo que me molestó un poco―. Hay que ver lo mucho que has crecido, ¡si no te conocía!

―Ya has dejado demostrada tu idiotez con ese detalle ―puntualicé cruzándome de brazos y volviendo la cara.

―Es que ha cambiado mucho en todo el tiempo que hace que no nos vemos ―me explicó el bastardo como si me importara―. ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Un año?

―Sí, más o menos, aunque tú no has cambiado nada ―el idiota de Antonio sonrió con orgullo. Lilly miró su reloj―. Bueno, debo irme, se me hace tarde. Me alegro de haberte visto, Antonio. Lovino, nos vemos el lunes. Que paséis un buen fin de semana.  _Auf Wiedersehen!_

― _Ciao!_

El bastardo se despidió de Lilly agitando el brazo como un idiota hasta que desapareció entre las calles. Mientras tanto, yo reemprendí la marcha hacia casa sin esperar a Antonio, que me alcanzó segundos después.

―Oye, Lovi, ¿no me dijiste el otro día que Roderich te había castigado todos los días hasta las tres de la tarde? ¿Cómo es que ya estás fuera?

―Ese idiota debe haberse olvidado de mi castigo.

―Eso es raro en Rod ―se quedó pensativo―, los castigos no los pasa precisamente por alto, de hecho yo iba de camino a su casa para tratar de convencerlo de que te dejara salir antes.

―Tarde.

―Ya veo, ¡pero al menos te he encontrado por el camino! ―sonrió ampliamente, aunque enseguida cambió su expresión a una seria―. Por cierto, ¿qué hacías con Lilly? ―me pareció detectar un atisbo de celos en su voz.

―Regresar a casa.

―¿Cómo? ¿Y de qué os conocéis vosotros dos? ―sin duda había celos en su voz, de lo cual me alegré un poco, de alguna forma me hacía ver que le importaba.

―Es mi compañera de clase.

―Pero si tú tienes las clases solo y además Lilly toca el piano...

―Exacto, pero ella y yo tocaremos juntos en el recital de piano de Roderich, así que viene algunas mañanas a ensayar conmigo.

―¿Vas a tocar en el recital de Roderich? ―la seriedad desapareció de su cara siendo sustituida por la sorpresa―. Eso es… Eso es… ¡Eso es maravilloso! ―se me tiró encima atrapándome entre sus brazos, reaccionó tal y como supuse que haría―. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

―Po-Porque no pude… y después se me olvidó ―forcejeé un poco contra su agarre, me estaba acalorando de nuevo―. Y suéltame ya, joder.

―¿Pero sabes lo que significa eso? ―relajó un poco el abrazo sin separarse de mí y me miró orgulloso―. Roderich sólo escoge a sus mejores alumnos para que toquen en el recital junto a él, ¡no me esperaba menos de ti! ¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo!

Antonio estaba realmente emocionado con la noticia, tanto que no le bastó con celebrarlo invitándome a almorzar en uno de los mejores restaurantes del centro de la ciudad, sino que además, por la noche, se presentó a recogerme en el trabajo antes de que acabara el turno y convenció al encargado de que me dejara salir más temprano... algo se traía entre manos.

Mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia la casa del bastardo, nos cruzamos con el gabacho, que levantó el dedo pulgar y le guiñó un ojo a Antonio. Sin duda se traía algo entre manos y para colmo ese maldito francés también estaba implicado, me entraron ganas de salir corriendo.

No tardé mucho en descubrir lo que tramaba. Nada más entrar pude ver que la sala estaba alumbrada a media luz, con velas encendidas por todas partes y la mesa puesta: había preparado una cena romántica, si es que a cursi no había quién le ganara. Aunque en realidad el bastardo se había tomado muchas molestias sólo por mí, así que me guardé los comentarios al respecto hasta que casi hubimos terminado de cenar.

―Bueno, ¿me vas a decir ya a qué demonios viene esto, bastardo? ¿Es tu forma de intentar llevarme al huerto? No es nada sutil, ¿sabes?

―¿Pero qué dices, Lovi? Es sólo una cena para celebrar…

―Demasiadas molestias sólo para celebrar que voy a tocar en un estúpido recital ―lo interrumpí.

―No es lo único que hay que celebrar: hoy es viernes ―levanté una ceja, que fuera viernes no significaba nada para mí―, hace una semana que comenzamos a salir. ¿No te parece que es un hecho lo bastante importante como para celebrarlo?

Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces sin emitir sonido, Antonio me había dejado sin palabras.

Se me acercó sonriente, con la mirada cargada de ilusión y ternura. Se agachó delante de mí hasta ponerse a mi altura y me acarició suavemente la cara. Agaché la cabeza.

―¿Qué pasa, Lovi? ―me levantó la barbilla clavando su mirada verde en la mía―. ¿He dicho algo que te haya molestado?

―¿Có-Cómo…?¿Cómo puedes ser así? ―me miró sin comprender―. ¿Tan importante te parece estar conmigo? Siempre he sido una molestia para todo el mundo, si ni siquiera mi propia madre me soporta…

―Perdona por lo que voy a decir, Lovi, pero, con todo el respeto del mundo, tu madre… es tonta ―sentenció. No pude evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa―. Lo digo en serio, ya hay que ser idiota para no apreciar a una persona tan maravillosa como tú…

No le permití continuar, lo acallé con un beso que, aunque lo dejó sorprendido, no dudó en corresponder de inmediato y que se fue intensificando cada vez más mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi espalda y acercaba mi cuerpo al suyo.

La temperatura subía por momentos.

Separamos nuestras bocas despacio, sosteniéndonos la mirada. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Todavía abrazándome, Antonio me obligó a levantarme y a acompañarlo a la habitación volviendo a unir sus labios con los míos. No hizo falta decir nada, sabía que había llegado el momento en el que llevaba pensando toda la semana.

Me tumbó despacio sobre la cama, sin romper el beso, mientras recorría con sus manos cada rincón de mi anatomía. Separó sus labios de los míos, irguiéndose y quitándose la camiseta. Yo lo observé desde abajo con el corazón desbocado y el rostro encendido por la vergüenza. Seguía muy nervioso ante lo que se avecinaba, pues nunca antes había estado en una situación así, pero la excitación del momento era mucho mayor y realmente quería dar ese paso, mi cuerpo entero temblaba pidiéndomelo.

Antonio bajó la cabeza hasta mi cuello para besarlo. Fue descendiendo por mi torso conforme iba desabrochando mi camisa, deteniéndose en mis pezones. Los lamió y mordisqueó con suavidad, haciéndome gemir. Me tapé la boca con las manos preso de la vergüenza, él sonrió de lado y las retiró para besarme mientras me quitaba el pantalón y acariciaba mi pene excitado por encima de la ropa interior, de la que no tardó en deshacerse dejándome completamente desnudo a su merced.

Agarró mi miembro y comenzó a chuparme sin pudor desde la punta a la base para luego metérselo por completo en la boca, jugueteando con su lengua, haciéndome jadear y gemir sin control, igual que cuando soñaba con él, pero sintiendo un sinfín más de sensaciones placenteras e incomparables que provocaron que me corriera en su boca.

―Vaya, parece que estabas ansioso ―comentó.

Me sonrojé. Sin poder remediarlo, volví la cara y me la cubrí con la almohada completamente avergonzado.

―Lovi, no te escondas de mí ―dijo con voz grave retirando la almohada para besarme intensamente―. No hay de qué avergonzarse.

¡Joder! Sólo eso necesitó para despertarme de nuevo. Sonrió victorioso y se apartó un poco de mí para coger una bolsa del cajón de su mesilla, era la misma que le dio el gabacho la semana anterior, de la que sacó un bote de lubricante con el que se untó los dedos.

―¿Estás listo?

Asentí despacio, con temor.

Antonio dirigió su mano hacia mi entrada y fue metiendo un resbaloso dedo en mi interior. Era una sensación algo extraña y un poco dolorosa. Introdujo un segundo dedo, provocando algo más de dolor que pronto fue sustituido con placer a medida que comenzó a moverlos para dilatarme.

Retiró los dedos de improviso, sorprendiéndome, y se quitó por fin los pantalones junto con los calzoncillos, liberando su… miembro. Tragué con dificultad y cogí aire profundamente, preparándome para lo que venía.

―Si te hago mucho daño, dímelo y paro.

Antonio se colocó en mi entrada ya lubricada y se fue introduciendo en mi interior lentamente. Apreté los puños con fuerza contra el colchón, dolía. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de mí, esperó unos segundos antes de empezar a moverse con delicadeza hacia dentro y hacia fuera. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el placentero roce de su pene en mi interior, me hacía querer más de él.

―Aah… Antonio ―dije entre suspiros―… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué… me estás haciendo…?

El muy bastardo se detuvo de inmediato.

―¿Por qué demonios te paras? ―le dije molesto abriendo los ojos.

No respondió, sonrió con lujuria y embistió con fuerza contra mí sin contemplaciones, sacándome un profundo gemido. Me abracé a su espalda, pegándolo más a mi cuerpo, y comenzó un vaivén rápido, cada vez más profundo y más ardiente. Nuestros jadeos y gemidos se mezclaban aumentando la excitación.

Me aferré más a Antonio cuando golpeó en mi interior un punto que me hizo gritar de puro placer y alcanzar el éxtasis. Me corrí sobre mi vientre y noté que mi interior se contraía sobre el pene del bastardo, que me besó intensamente, y se vino en mi interior jadeando pesadamente. Fue reduciendo poco a poco la velocidad de sus estocadas hasta salir finalmente de mí y recostarse a mi lado abrazándome mientras nuestra respiración se normalizaba.

―Te quiero, Lovi.

Su mirada estaba cargada de sinceridad y pasión. Me sonrojé intensamente y me quedé sin palabras una vez más, sólo él era capaz de causarme una reacción así. Le besé como respuesta y me acomodé en su pecho quedándome dormido.

* * *

Alguien canturreó mi nombre mientras me zarandeaba con suavidad. Abrí los ojos con dificultad por culpa de la molesta luz que entraba por la ventana encontrando a escasos centímetros de mí la sonriente cara del bastardo que estaba tumbado a mi lado, pero vestido con el uniforme de trabajo.

―¿Qué hora es? ―pregunté incorporándome.

Antonio me empujó hacia atrás recostándome de nuevo.

―Todavía es temprano, Lovi, puedes quedarte más rato acostado.

―¡¿Entonces por qué demonios me despiertas, bastardo?!

Mi novio era idiota, me despertaba para decirme que podía seguir más rato acostado. Me entraron ganas de matarlo y con razón. Él se rio.

―Lo siento, pero es que tengo que irme a trabajar y, después de lo de anoche, no me gustaría que al despertar te encontraras solo y pensaras que me había ido sin avisarte porque no me importas o algo así…

Si es que encima el bastardo era considerado y no podía enfadarme con él.

―¿Cómo te encuentras? ―me acarició el pelo―. ¿Te duele algo?

¿Doler? Realmente no, aunque notaba una pequeña molestia en el trasero. Demasiados recuerdos acudieron a mi mente y me ruboricé un poco avergonzado.

―¿T-Tú qué crees, bastardo? Pues claro que sí.

―¡¿En serio?! ¿Fui muy bestia? ―se preocupó―. ¡Te juro que no quería hacerte daño! Lo siento, lo siento mucho de verdad, ¡perdóname!

Joder, no pensé que se lo fuera a tomar tan a pecho, yo al menos no lo haría. Pero claro, Antonio ya me había demostrado más de una vez lo mucho que se preocupaba por mí, así que era normal que se alarmara al pensar en que podría haberme causado un daño él mismo.

―No seas idiota, bastardo, estoy bien.

Suspiró aliviado y me incorporó un poco (lo que aumentó mi ligero dolor anal) para estrecharme entre sus brazos y besarme como despedida. Volví a tumbarme sobre la cama y me quedé dormido nuevamente.

Desperté un par de horas más tarde abrazado fuertemente a la almohada, que olía como el bastardo. Éste me había dejado el desayuno preparado en la cocina, café con churros, junto a una nota llena de corazoncitos con la que no pude evitar sonreír… ¡agh, si en el fondo yo también era un cursi!

Me marché tras desayunar. Estaba en el rellano asegurándome de dejar la puerta del piso del bastardo bien cerrada cuando una conocida voz habló a mis espaldas.

―Vaya, vaya… Mira a quién tenemos aquí. ¿Cómo estás, Lovino?

Me giré de inmediato para encontrarme con aquella alta figura que conocía tan bien.

―A… ¡Abuelo!


	14. Secreto a voces

_Capítulo 14: Secreto a voces_

Antes de que me diera tiempo a asimilar que el abuelo estaba de vuelta, ya lo tenía encima estrechándome con fuerza entre sus enormes brazos y dándome besos en la frente. Como era obvio, protesté y forcejeé intentando liberarme de su agarre, pero finalmente acabé devolviéndole el abrazo, aunque sólo porque sabía que cuanta más resistencia le opusiera, más tiempo se empeñaría el viejo en tenerme apretujado.

―Joder, abuelo, no seas más pesado y suéltame ya de una puñetera vez.

―Ay, Lovino, sigues siendo el mismo malhablado de siempre, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? ―dijo sonriente separándose de mí, pero manteniéndome sujeto por los hombros―. ¿Es que no me has echado de menos ni un poco?

Sí que lo había echado de menos, es mi abuelo al fin y al cabo, pero no le daría el gusto de hacérselo saber así por las buenas, al igual que él no me hizo saber que se iría de vuelta a Italia durante un tiempo indefinido.

―¡Ja! ¿Quién demonios echaría de menos a un viejo pesado y medio chocho que se divierte obligándome a hacer cosas que no quiero y que además se larga de buenas a primeras sin decir una sola palabra?

―Así que estás molesto porque no te avisé antes de irme y por eso no quieres admitir que me has extrañado, ¿eh?

¡Agh! Cómo odiaba que diera en el clavo de esa forma, pero no, definitivamente no le daría la satisfacción de responderle. Me crucé de brazos, hinché las mejillas y volví la cara. Claro que eso a él le dio igual, soltando una estridente carcajada me empujó hacia sí para abrazarme de nuevo con fuerza mientras frotaba su barbilla contra mi cabeza.

―¡Yo también te he echado mucho de menos! Me aburría tanto sin escuchar tus protestas…

¡Joder, ni que yo me pasara el día entero quejándome por todo! Me revolví entre sus brazos consiguiendo zafarme del asfixiante abrazo de oso con el que me envolvía y lo encaré.

―Pues si querías escucharme haber llamado por teléfono más a menudo, que ni siquiera te has dignado a avisar que regresabas hoy.

―¡Quería daros una sorpresa! Así es mucho más emocionante, ¿no te parece?

Lo que me parecía es que era una excusa absurda. Bufé cruzándome de brazos y girando la cara otra vez, craso error por mi parte.

―¿Qué tienes aquí?

Acercó la mano a mi cuello. Me puse nervioso y se la aparté de un manotazo.

―¡NADA!

Sólo el chupetón que el idiota de Antonio me había hecho hacía casi una semana y que no terminaba de quitarse, porque antes de salir de su casa me aseguré de que no me había dejado nuevas marcas, llega a hacerlo y lo mato.

Completamente sonrojado, me coloqué bien el cuello de la camisa para que no se viera nada. El abuelo me dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad.

―Vaya ―me pellizcó la mejilla―… ya veo que no has estado perdiendo el tiempo en mi ausencia, ¿eh, picarón?

Me ruboricé todavía más si es que era posible. El abuelo me miró expectante, como si quisiera que le contara lo que había hecho durante esas tres semanas que estuvo fuera, pero no era ese precisamente un tema del que quisiera hablar con él, al menos por el momento, pues sin duda lo que había sucedido distaría mucho de lo que se imaginaba.

El abuelo pareció notar mi incomodidad y, antes de que me decidiera a huir de él escaleras arriba, cambió de tema a uno que, aunque él no lo supiera, estaba en la misma línea del anterior.

―¿Qué hacías aquí? ¿Estabas en casa de Antonio?

―Sí ―respondí sin pensar―… ¡NO! ―rectifiqué de inmediato, nervioso―. Estaba… estaba… bajé un momento… para hablar con él, pero… no me acordaba que… tenía que trabajar hoy, no está…

―Oooh, ¿Antonio no está? ―dijo alguien con voz somnolienta por detrás del abuelo―. Qué pena, tenía muchas ganas de verlo y hablar con él...

―Estoy seguro de que Antonio-san regresará tarde o temprano y entonces podrás hablar con él todo el tiempo que quieras,  _anata_.

El viejo se echó a un lado y pude comprobar con sorpresa que no estábamos solos en el rellano, dos tipos muy raros nos observaban: uno era alto, musculoso, de ojos verdes y pelo castaño con un par de mechones más largos que el resto; el otro era bajito, de pelo negro corto y rasgos orientales; ambos llevaban varias maletas, además de un gato blanco enjaulado.

Miré de arriba abajo a aquellos dos hombres, ¿de dónde coño habían salido que ni siquiera los había oído llegar? Seguramente habrían escuchado toda mi conversación con el abuelo. Aunque lo que más me intrigaba era que decían conocer al bastardo, ¿de qué? Antonio no me comentó nada de que estuviera esperando visitas.

―Ah, sí, Lovino, se me olvidaba ―comentó el abuelo―, estos son Kiku y Heracles, mis invitados. Pasarán un tiempo en casa con nosotros.

― _Hajimemashite_  ―el oriental dio un paso adelante, hizo una reverencia y me tendió la mano―, mi nombre es Honda Kiku y vengo de Japón,  _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_.

―Ho-Hola ―le estreché la mano.

―Hola… encantado ―me saludó el otro con parsimonia levantando la mano―. No sabrás… por casualidad… a qué hora vuelve… Antonio de trabajar, ¿verdad?

―Pues imagino que a las dos ―dije molesto frunciendo el ceño, ¿por qué tenía tanto interés aquel tipo de aspecto somnoliento en ver al bastardo?

―Oh… todavía falta un buen rato… para que regrese…

―¡Continuemos subiendo pues! ―propuso el abuelo con alegría―. Luego habrá tiempo para saludarlos a todos. Lovino, ayúdales con el equipaje.

De mala gana me acerqué al tipo del corte de pelo raro y agarré la jaula del gato, al que se le erizaron los pelos, bufó y trató de arañarme por entre los barrotes. Maldito bicho, a mí también me cayó mal en cuanto lo vi, al igual que su dueño.

―Ten cuidado… con  _Sócrates_ , por favor... no le gustan… los movimientos bruscos…

Sonreí con malicia sin que me viera nadie, le lancé una mirada mordaz a esa bola de pelo, que seguía tratando sin éxito de alcanzarme con sus garras, y subí por detrás del abuelo y sus dos invitados balanceando la jaula lo más que podía, así aprendería ese monstruo peludo a no echarme cojones.

El abuelo entró en casa anunciando a voz en grito que estaba de vuelta y berreando el nombre de mi hermano, quizás esperando que éste apareciera corriendo desde cualquier punto de la casa para saltar a sus brazos, pero no obtuvo respuesta, todo estaba en completo silencio.

―Lovino, ¿dónde está tu hermano? ―preguntó extrañado.

―¿Y por qué demonios tendría que saberlo yo? ―dije molesto―. No soy su maldita niñera.

El abuelo me echó una mirada reprobatoria al más puro estilo de Roderich, pero no me dijo nada. Se fue pasillo adentro para ayudar a instalarse a sus invitados y yo le di la jaula con el estúpido gato a su dueño antes de que siguiera al viejo.

Me quedé solo en el salón pensando en la ausencia de Feliciano. Hacía dos días que no sabía nada de él, desde que salió huyendo de mí después de encararme con él tras mi encuentro con su querido amigo-amante el patatero musculoso. Supuse que estaría con él. Claro que el abuelo no sabía nada del tema y, teniendo en cuenta que el idiota de mi hermano siempre solía estar en casa a esa hora, no era de extrañar que le resultara raro que su adorado nieto menor no se encontrara allí.

El sonido de la llave girando en la cerradura anunció la llegada de Feliciano. Cruzamos nuestras miradas unos segundos, pero él la desvió primero agachando la cabeza y pasó por delante de mí sin pronunciar una sola palabra, parecía enfadado conmigo, ¿sería por cómo lo amenacé la última vez que nos vimos? Maldito imbécil, ni que le hubiera dicho nada ofensivo como hizo él cuando me dejó de lado en favor del patatero.

El abuelo salió al salón en ese preciso instante. Feliciano abrió los ojos ampliamente por la sorpresa y se lanzó sobre el viejo, que lo recibió con júbilo dándole besos y abrazándolo tan fuerte que incluso lo levantó del suelo. El japonés y el otro los miraban con curiosidad, yo en cambio me crucé de brazos observando aburrido aquella escena que tantas otras veces había visto ya.

―¡ _Nonno,_ cuánto me alegro de verte! ―dijo Feliciano con lágrimas en los ojos mientras el abuelo lo descargaba―. Te he echado muchísimo de menos.

―¡Y yo a ti, Feliciano~! ―le respondió el viejo revolviéndole los pelos―. ¿Dónde estabas metido, granujilla? He llegado y no te encontraba por ninguna parte.

―Vee~… estaba abajo en casa de Luddy ―acerté―. ¡No sabía que regresarías hoy!

―Quería daros una sorpresa, ¿lo he conseguido?

―¡Claro que sí!

El abuelo abrazó una vez más a Feliciano. Rodé los ojos, conociendo a esos dos seguro que se pasaban un buen rato en el mismo plan, así que decidí dejarlos solos, ya me estaban cansando. Sin embargo, el viejo me lo impidió. Me agarró del cuello de la camisa y tiró de mí atrapándome entre su torso y su brazo del mismo modo que tenía sujeto a mi hermano.

―¡Agh, suelta ya, pesado! ―me quejé forcejeando.

―¡Qué alegría me da estar de vuelta con mis dos queridísimos nietos!

Haciendo caso omiso de mi queja, el abuelo nos estrechó aún más contra él, provocando que el idiota de mi hermano y yo cruzáramos nuestras miradas, nos volvimos la cara. El viejo relajó entonces su agarre y aproveché para huir a mi habitación antes de que me encargara alguna tarea absurda como siempre hacía, ya tendría tiempo más adelante para eso.

* * *

Durante la tarde se produjo un constante desfile de gente en casa, la mayoría de los inquilinos del abuelo se habían enterado de su vuelta y subieron a darle la bienvenida. Lo que no sabían era que el japonés y el otro, que resultó ser griego, se encontraban allí también, llevándose una sorpresa, ya que ambos eran viejos amigos de todos los del bloque. Eso sí, el maldito griego parecía tener alguna clase de malsana obsesión con el bastardo, pues no dejó de preguntar por él a todo el que llegaba, ¡me estaba sacando de quicio!

Y es que Antonio no apareció por casa hasta muchísimo más tarde que el resto y no precisamente porque se hubiera enterado de las nuevas noticias. Cuando el timbre sonó por enésima vez en lo que iba de día, yo, suponiendo que se trataba del bastardo, me levanté del sillón y fui diligentemente a abrirle la puerta, pero el abuelo se me adelantó.

―¡Hola, Lo…! ―Antonio se calló y abrió muchísimo los ojos por la sorpresa―. ¡ROMU!

Sin pensárselo dos veces, el bastardo abrazó a mi abuelo quien, como no podía ser de otra forma, no dudó en corresponderlo.

―Ya me estaba empezando a extrañar de no verte aparecer por aquí ―le dijo el abuelo al separarse de él―. ¿Cómo estás, muchacho?

―Muy bien, pero… ¡no tenía ni idea de que hubiese vuelto! ―si es que a despistado no le gana nadie―. Yo venía a buscar a Lo… ¡Ostras, Kiku!

Antonio se percató de la silenciosa presencia del japonés, que se acercó a la puerta en cuanto sonó el timbre para recibir a la nueva visita como llevaba haciendo toda la tarde. El bastardo se fue hacia él sonriendo y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, aunque el oriental negaba con la con la cabeza y no parecía estar muy cómodo ante aquella demostración de afecto.

―Nunca terminaré de acostumbrarme a estas efusivas muestras de cariño europeas ―comentó el japonés cuando fue liberado―. Me alegro de verle, Antonio-san, ¿cómo se encuentra?

―Joder, Kiku, con la de años que hace ya que nos conocemos y todavía me sigues tratando de usted, llámame Antonio a secas, hombre, que hay confianza.

―¡¿Antonio?!

El griego, que hasta entonces dormía como un lirón en el sofá, se levantó de un salto al reconocer la voz del bastardo, quien nada más verlo amplió muchísimo su sonrisa. Se aproximaron el uno al otro rápidamente para abrazarse estrechamente mientras se daban palmadas con vigor en la espalda el uno al otro y besos en la cara, ¡qué molesto!

―Qué alegría… de verte, Antonio ―dijo el maldito griego sin separarse de MI novio.

―Y que lo digas, ¡menudo día de sorpresas!

―Estaba impaciente ―se separaron por fin pero continuaban sujetándose los brazos y muy cerca el uno del otro―… por verte para… hablar contigo de… algo importante…

―¡Pues tendrá que ser en otro momento! ―lo interrumpí yo agarrando al bastardo y tirando de él hacia la puerta―. Antonio ha venido a buscarme a MÍ y nos vamos YA o me hará llegar tarde al trabajo.

―Pero, Lovi, todavía es temprano…

―¡Nos vamos YA!

―Antonio, agradezco que cuides tanto de Lovino ―intervino el abuelo. Me puse nervioso, joder, me había puesto celoso delante suya―, pero no deberías ceder ante todas sus exigencias o acabará malacostumbrándose…

―Si no es nada, Romu ―le respondió riendo y me revolvió el pelo―, además para mí no es ninguna molestia.

Conduje al bastardo hacia la puerta dándole pequeños empujones, así no se detendría cada vez que alguien le hablara.

―Lo siento, Heracles, dentro de un rato cuando vuelva hablamos con más calma. ¡Hasta lue…!

Cerré de un portazo en cuanto atravesamos el umbral. Ese maldito griego y las confianzas que se gastaba con el bastardo habían conseguido cabrearme. Dejé a Antonio de lado dispuesto a bajar las escaleras, pero me tomó del brazo con fuerza girándome hacia él para besarme hasta dejarme sin aire.

―Llevaba todo el día deseando hacer esto ―susurró sobre mis labios.

No tuve tiempo de recuperar el aliento cuando ya tenía otra vez su boca pegada a la mía. Me dejé llevar, rodeé su cuello, correspondiéndole, hasta que me percaté de que estábamos en la puerta de casa y que cualquiera podría salir y vernos. Muy sonrojado, aparté a Antonio de un empujón y lo insté a marcharnos.

Como sobraba un poco de tiempo antes de que entrara a trabajar, nos dirigimos en primer lugar a la heladería, Antonio me invitó, y desde allí caminamos tranquilamente hacia el restaurante.

―¿Sabes una cosa, Lovi? ―preguntó ilusionado mientras andábamos.

―¿Qué?

―¡Me han vuelto a llamar del centro comercial para trabajar la semana que viene!

Sonreí ligeramente. Me alegraba por Antonio, que consiguiera un trabajo implicaba que estaba un poco más cerca de conseguir su sueño, pero por otro lado me hacía sentir un poco inquieto, maldición, si es que me había acostumbrado muy rápido a tenerlo siempre pegado a mí y ahora tendríamos que pasar una semana entera sin apenas tiempo para vernos.

―¿En qué piensas, Lovi?

―En los pobres críos a los que traumatizarás cuando consigas abrir la guardería.

―Qué malo eres ―hizo un puchero y me pinchó la mejilla con el dedo.

―Idiota ―le di un manotazo―, encima que te estoy dando ánimos…

El bastardo meditó un momento sobre lo que le había dicho, sonrió. Me agarró por la cintura desde atrás, atrayéndome hacia él, y me besuqueó en la mejilla como agradecimiento, poco le importaba hacerme pasar vergüenza en mitad de la calle. Tuve que forcejear un poco para que me soltara, aunque no conseguí apartarlo de mí, me echó el brazo sobre los hombros.

―Dime, Lovi, ¿quieres que te malacostumbre un poco más viniendo luego a recogerte?

―¿Acaso te estás cachondeando de lo que ha dicho mi abuelo, bastardo?

―No, ni se me ocurriría, pero ―bajó la voz y se acercó a mi oreja―… realmente a mí no me importaría que te malacostumbraras a  _todo_ lo que haces conmigo…

Además de utilizar un tono de voz tan sensual que me erizó la piel, el maldito Antonio hizo que rememorara lo sucedido la noche anterior consiguiendo que mis mejillas se tiñeran del rojo más intenso.

―E-Eres un maldito pervertido, ¿lo sabías?

―Pero así es como te gusto.

Cuando estaba a punto de replicarle por dicha afirmación, porque por nada del mundo admitiría que tenía razón, el muy bastardo me impidió hablar al besarme profundamente consiguiendo que me olvidara de lo que le iba a decir.

―Entonces, ¿quieres que venga a por ti o no? ―me dijo al separarnos―. No me has respondido.

―¿A ti qué te parece, bastardo? ―rodé los ojos―. No es demasiado difícil de adivinar, piensa un poco.

Sonrió, me besó nuevamente y se marchó.

Me pasé toda la tarde dudando de si Antonio habría captado mi indirecta, a veces no se enteraba de nada, pero, por suerte para mí, me esperaba sonriente con su moto en el callejón cuando terminé el turno.

Nos dirigimos hacia el pub en el que Antonio y sus dos amigos del alma, el gabacho y el macho albino, habían quedado. Por alguna razón que desconocía, el bastardo parecía más sonriente que de costumbre, lo cual me inquietaba un poco, algo tenía que haberle ocurrido para que se mostrara así.

―¡Por fin llegaron los tortolitos! ―gritó el albino desde la barra―. Creíamos que os entretendríais en vuestras cosas y llegaríais mucho más tarde.

―¡No digas tonterías, imbécil!

―Por la cara de absoluta felicidad con la que lleva  _notre cher ami_  Antonio durante todo el día, yo diría que fue anoche cuando se lo pasaron bien…

Mi cara se tiñó de rojo.

―No te lo voy a negar ―golpeé al bastardo en el brazo por afirmar ese tipo de cosas, él se rio y me abrazó por detrás―, pero resulta que el simple hecho de estar con mi Lovi ya hace que me lo pase bien y que, por lo tanto, sea feliz.

Me besó en la mejilla. Me puse todavía más colorado por su culpa, ¿cómo podía decir y hacer cosas tan vergonzosas con tantísima facilidad? El francés y el albino nos miraron con sorna y separaron a Antonio de mí echándome los brazos sobre los hombros en lo que parecía una actitud amistosa y cómplice.

―Ooh, así que nuestro fantástico amigo Toño ha conseguido conquistarte en todos los sentidos de la palabra, ¿eh, chaval?

―Espero que  _mon cher_ Antonio se portara contigo como es debido y consiguiera dejarte satisfecho,  _mon petit_.

Si lo que pretendían ese par de salidos era que el color rojo no abandonara mis mejillas, lo estaban consiguiendo, que me preguntaran por lo que hicimos Antonio y yo la noche anterior resultaba muy vergonzoso para mí.

―Y si no lo consiguió ―añadió el francés cerca de mi oreja―, ya sabes dónde puedes encontrarme,  _mon petit_ , yo te daré todo el  _amour_  que necesites.

Con eso ya un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espalda y me puso los pelos de punta. Menos mal que Antonio me rescató de entre los brazos de los dos pervertidos que tiene como amigos para atraparme nuevamente entre los suyos.

―Ya vale, chicos, que estáis molestando, y mucho, a mi Lovi.

―Pero si sólo nos estábamos interesando por vuestra relación,  _mon ami._

―Y hablando de eso, chaval, ¿cómo se ha tomado la noticia tu abuelo?

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de entre todos los temas de conversación posibles esos dos malditos idiotas habían tenido que ir a escoger, en primer lugar, el que más vergüenza me daba y, en segundo, uno que prefería evitar por el momento?

Permanecí en silencio, los tres me miraban expectantes, Antonio el que más, esperando mi respuesta.

―Pues… bueno yo… todavía no se lo he dicho ―el bastardo pareció decepcionarse un poco―. Pero porque no he encontrado un buen momento para hacerlo, joder ―añadí rápidamente, Antonio sonrió―. Así que más vale que no se os ocurra soltarle nada de esto antes de que se lo haya contado, esto es cosa mía y me corresponde a mí decírselo, ¿entendido?

―Claro que sí, Lovi ―sonrió Antonio―, tienes toda la razón. Y Gil y Fran también están de acuerdo, ¿verdad?

Les echó una mirada amenazadora y los otros dos asintieron repetidas veces con nerviosismo.

―Cambiando de tema, Toño, ¿subiste a hablar con Heracles? ―me tensé al escuchar el nombre del griego―. Esta tarde parecía increíblemente ansioso por verte y contarte algo importante.

―¡Claro que sí~! ―respondió felizmente.

―¿Y qué mierda era lo que quería al final ese maldito griego? ―pregunté cabreado.

―Vaya, vaya ―el francés sonrió de lado―, parece que a  _notre petit_  Lovino le atacan los celos…

―¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSO!

― _Kesesese_ … Anda que no, chaval, si te has puesto tieso como un gato cuando se siente amenazado en cuanto hemos nombrado al griego.

―Tú no eres el más indicado para hablar, así que mejor cierra el pico, patatero ―me defendí―, que te habrías liado a golpes con Roderich el otro día de no ser porque tu novia te dejó KO de un sartenazo.

―¡Eso no fue por celos sino porque ese señoritingo estirado se lo merecía!

―Ya, claro…

―Si tanto miedo tienes de que el austriaco intente recuperar el  _amour_  de la doctorcita lo que deberías hacer es echarle un par de huevos y declararte de una vez por todas en lugar de huir cada vez que se te acerca,  _cher_.

―¡Alguien tan asombroso como yo nunca huye! Simplemente me pongo a salvo de ella, que últimamente tiene la mano muy larga y la puntería muy fina… ¡Y dejemos el tema ya! Que estábamos hablando de los celos que el chiquitín le tiene al griego.

―¡Chiquitín lo será tu padre!

―¿En serio tienes celos de Heracles, Lovi? ―intervino Antonio. Me crucé de brazos y desvié la mirada al suelo―. Pero, ¿por qué? No lo entiendo, si él lo único que quería era hablar conmigo para pedirme que sea testigo en su boda.

―¡¿QUÉ?!

―Me parece que  _notre petit_  Lovino no tenía ni idea de que Heracles se fuera a casar.

―¿Y cómo coño iba a saberlo si acabo de conocerlo hoy mismo y lo único que ha hecho desde que llegó ha sido dormir y preguntar una y otra vez por este bastardo?

―Realmente él y Kiku son muy discretos y no suelen demostrar su  _amour_  en público, así que es lógico que, si nadie te lo ha dicho, no supieras ni intuyeras nada,  _cher_.

―Él y… ¡¿Kiku?!

Así que el griego somnoliento era pareja del japonés y en realidad no quería nada con Antonio… De pronto ya no me caía tan mal, pero no terminaba de fiarme de él, era como el francés, se tomaba demasiadas confianzas con el bastardo. Además me costaba imaginarlo como novio del oriental, parecían demasiado diferentes el uno del otro.

Continuaron hablando de aquella extraña pareja intercontinental y planeando la mejor forma de celebrarles una despedida de solteros que se calificara como épica. Aunque fuera un tema que no me interesara lo más mínimo, lo prefería en lugar de que me acosaran con preguntas demasiado personales a las que no quería contestar y a las que el idiota de Antonio había dado pie. Ese maldito bastardo me las iba a pagar, esa misma noche concretamente.

―¿A dónde vas, Lovi? ―me preguntó extrañado cuando pasé de largo de la puerta de su apartamento―. ¿No te quedas conmigo a dormir?

―No ―respondí escuetamente deteniéndome.

―¿Por qué no?

―Porque no me apetece ―mentí sin mirarle.

―Venga, quédate conmigo ―rogó.

―Te he dicho que no, así que no insistas.

―Joo~… yo que quería dormir abrazadito a ti…

Ya empezaba con las cursilerías otra vez. El muy idiota no se había dado cuenta de que estaba molesto con él.

Subió los dos escalones que nos separaban, se puso delante de mí y me besó suavemente en los labios.

―Si cambias de opinión no tienes más que llamar.

Y se metió en su casa.

Me quedé boquiabierto mirando durante unos segundos la puerta por la que el idiota de mi novio había desaparecido y subí a casa todavía más molesto de lo que ya estaba, no sé si porque el bastardo no había notado mi enfado, porque no había insistido tanto como esperaba o por lo seguro que parecía de que yo cambiaría de opinión.

Cerré ambas puertas, la de entrada y la de mi habitación, de un portazo, poco me importaba que fueran las cuatro de la madrugada y pudiera despertar a alguien, estaba de mal humor.

Me desvestí y cuando fui a meterme en la cama me topé con una desagradable sorpresa, estaba ocupada por el maldito gato del griego que dormía profundamente entre MIS sábanas. Agarré al animal para echarlo de mi cuarto, se despertó de un susto y se revolvió entre mis brazos, arañándome. Lo dejé caer y volvió a recostarse en mi cama.

―Maldito bicho asqueroso, ¡largo de aquí!

Lo cogí con fuerza, evitando que se me escapara a pesar de lo mucho que se agitaba, y lo eché al pasillo cerrando la puerta rápidamente, aunque no lo suficiente porque aquel jodido gato se coló dentro pasando por entre mis piernas y se adueñó de mi cama nuevamente, el maldito no se rendía fácilmente. Se puso en posición de ataque, con los pelos del lomo erizados, y me clavó las uñas un par de veces cuando me acerqué para agarrarlo de nuevo.

Desistí de la idea de echar a la bola de pelo.

En lugar de irme a dormir a cualquier otra habitación de la casa como podría haber hecho, bajé hasta el segundo piso y llamé a la puerta de Antonio, si es que en realidad quería pasar la noche con él. Esperé con los brazos cruzados y los cachetes hinchados hasta que me abrió sonriendo estúpidamente.

―Así que has cambiado de opinión…

―No, es que el maldito gato del idiota de tu amigo se ha apropiado de mi cama y tienes que darme asilo.

Antonio se echó a reír.

―¿De qué cojones te ríes, bastardo?

―¿Qué clase de excusa es esa?—dijo entre risas. Me ruboricé un poco, realmente lo que le había dicho sonaba poco creíble, aunque fuera cierto―. No tienes que inventar nada para venirte conmigo.

Y antes de que pudiese responderle, me tomó del brazo, tiró de mí hacia dentro y cerró la puerta mientras me besaba.

* * *

Era más de mediodía cuando entré en casa de la forma más sigilosa posible, esperaba que nadie se hubiera percatado de mi ausencia, al fin y al cabo siempre me levantaba muy tarde los fines de semana.

―¿Te parece que la una de la tarde es una hora apropiada de aparecer por casa después de haberte ido ayer por la tarde?

Me quedé paralizado al escuchar la voz del abuelo, que estaba sentado en el sofá de espaldas a mí, ¿cómo se había dado cuenta de que acababa de llegar? Se levantó y se me acercó con gesto serio, ya me esperaba una reprimenda, pero en lugar de eso me pellizcó las mejillas y comenzó a reírse.

―Así que andas de escarceos amorosos, ¿eh, picarón?

―Cla-Claro que no ―me puse nervioso y sonrojado, no me sentía capaz de decirle todavía lo de Antonio―. N-No digas tonterías, si regresé anoche, lo que pasa es que he tenido que bajar un momento a… a la casa del bastardo a devolverle... una cosa que me había prestado…

―Sí, sí, ¿crees que nací ayer, Lovino? ¿Piensas que por haber llegado de madrugada armando follón no me iba a enterar de que te marchaste al rato para pasar la noche fuera y no has vuelto hasta ahora? ―mierda, el viejo me había descubierto―. Pero dime, ¿es la misma que te dejó esa marca en el cuello o es otra distinta?

Me ruboricé más todavía, ¿pero cómo podía mi abuelo seguir insistiendo en lo mismo y haciéndome ese tipo de preguntas? Resultaba demasiado embarazoso.

―¡No es lo que piensas, joder! ―me aparté de él―. ¡Déjame!

―Está bien ―suspiró dándose por vencido―. Anda, ve a ayudar a tu hermano en la cocina con el almuerzo, que pronto llegarán los invitados.

―¿Invitados? ¿Qué invitados?

―Pues los inquilinos, ¡vamos celebrar mi regreso!

Genial, volvían los almuerzos en compañía de todos los del bloque, como el turrón en Navidad. Eso significaba no sólo tener que soportar obligatoriamente la presencia de mi hermano sino también la del macho patatas y la del tulipán, ¡menuda tortura! Y lo peor es que no me podría escaquear, el abuelo no me lo permitiría por más que protestara.

De lo que sí que me escaqueé fue de ayudar a Feliciano, ni siquiera pisé la cocina y el viejo ni se enteró, pero me tocó recibir a los invitados, que no tardaron en llegar. El último en aparecer, como no, fue el bastardo, al que recibí golpeándole en el brazo.

―Idiota, ¿por qué demonios no me avisaste de que hoy almorzaríamos todos juntos aquí?

―Pensé que ya lo sabías, Lovi ―se sobó el brazo―. Tu abuelo nos avisó a todos ayer por la tarde.

Gruñí, el maldito viejo no me comentó nada hasta el último momento.

En el comedor los demás nos esperaban ya en la mesa. Me senté junto al abuelo (en presidencia) y Antonio a mi lado. Frente a mí estaba Feliciano, junto al idiota del macho patatas. Mi hermano y yo cruzamos una mirada e instantáneamente nos volvimos la cara.

―Bueno, contadme ―dijo el abuelo mientras se servía―, ¿cómo han ido estas tres semanas en mi ausencia?

―Sin comentarios ―dijo el tulipán.

―Raras ―comentó Emma, me sentí un poco mal por ella.

―Muy agitadas ―dijo el macho patatas llevándose una mano a la frente.

―¡Tan asombrosamente bien como de costumbre! ―dijo el albino enérgicamente. Eli le echó una mirada asesina.

―Siempre que no nos refiramos a ti ―soltó la húngara con malicia.

―Sin duda  _l'amour_  impregnaba el aire de todo el edificio…

El abuelo me miró sonriendo de lado, como si las palabras del gabacho se refirieran única y exclusivamente a mí.

―Bueno, el amor también impregna el ambiente en estos momentos ―añadió Antonio acariciándome la pierna con disimulo por debajo de la mesa―, al fin y al cabo Heracles y Kiku están aquí para celebrar su boda.

―¡Cierto! Tenemos que celebrar la despedida de solteros más increíblemente asombrosa que se haya visto jamás en esta ciudad.

Suspiré aliviado, la intervención del bastardo había conseguido desviar el tema por completo, pues el abuelo parecía realmente interesado en participar activamente de esa juerga que querían preparar, típico de él. No obstante, en mitad de aquella tormenta de ideas en la que intervenía, al viejo le cambió la expresión de la cara y se volvió hacia mí para decirme una gran estupidez.

―Lovino, ¿no te parece que somos muchos en la mesa? ¿Nos has contado?

―Vee… ¿Y por qué nos tendríamos que contar?

―Joder, déjate de supersticiones absurdas, no pasaría nada si fuéramos trece ―le dije molesto e hice el recuento―. Pero puedes respirar tranquilo, sólo somos doce. Aunque ―fijé mi mirada en Feliciano―… para que haya un maldito traidor en la mesa tampoco hace falta que seamos trece.

―Se acabó ―el viejo golpeó la mesa―. ¡Disculpad!

De pronto, el abuelo se puso en pie y allí mismo, sin importarle que todos sus invitados estuvieran delante, nos agarró a Feliciano y a mí a cada uno de una oreja obligándonos a levantarnos.

―¡VEEEE!

―¡IIIIIIH!

―Venid conmigo los dos ―tiró de nosotros.

―¡Suelta, joder, suelta! ―dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

―¿Acaso preferís que os agarre del rizo?

―¡NO! ―gritamos Feliciano y yo a la vez llevándonos las manos instintivamente a aquella zona tan sensible. Todos se nos quedaron mirando.

El abuelo no nos soltó hasta llegar a su despacho. Cerró la puerta y se apostó delante de nosotros con los brazos cruzados y el semblante muy serio. Tragué saliva con miedo, el viejo se veía realmente enfadado, mucho más que en otras ocasiones.

―Ya me he cansado de esta actitud que os traéis entre vosotros, ¿se puede saber qué demonios ha pasado aquí?

Me crucé de brazos, hinché los cachetes y desvié la vista al suelo. Por su parte, Feliciano empezó a lloriquear.

―¡HABLAD! ― exigió golpeando el escritorio, nos encogimos de miedo.

―Ve… ve… mi  _fratello_  y yo nos peleamos ―el viejo necesitaba saber más―… mi… mi  _fratello_  se enfadó conmigo porque… ve… me quedé a dormir en casa de Luddy una noche y él no quería… ve… y bajó a buscarme de madrugada… ve… pero yo no me quise ir y nos peleamos… y desde entonces no me habla…

―¡Maldito idiota mentiroso! ―le grité. Él se encogió y lloró más todavía―. ¡Sabes bien que eso no fue así!

―¡LOVINO! ―me llamó la atención el abuelo―. Cálmate y cuéntame lo que ocurrió según tú.

―¿Para qué?

―Quiero escuchar tu versión.

Escuchar mi versión… Cuando de pequeños Feliciano y yo nos peleábamos y él acababa llorando, porque siempre ha sido y será un llorica, mi madre también quería escuchar mi versión de lo ocurrido, sólo para hacerme gastar saliva inútilmente puesto que lo único que importaba era que yo había hecho sufrir a mi hermano pequeño, siempre se ponía de parte de Feliciano. Todo el mundo se ponía de su parte.

―Este idiota…

―No tienes porqué faltarle al respeto a tu hermano para contarlo.

―… me avisó de que se quedaría en casa del macho patatas, yo le dije que no lo hiciera, pero no me hizo caso y cuando volví del trabajo no lo encontré, me enfadé y bajé a buscarlo, pero se negó a venir conmigo y me soltó que ―tragué con dificultad, me dolía recordarlo―… ¡me soltó que prefería quedarse con ese maldito patatero antes que conmigo! Pues ahora que se largue con su querido amigo el musculoso y a mí que me deje en paz, ¡no lo necesito!

―¡BASTA! No pienso seguir tolerando este comportamiento entre vosotros. Para empezar, Feliciano, ¿cómo demonios pudiste decirle una cosa así a tu hermano? Me da igual que os estuvieseis peleando, ¿no te has dado cuenta de lo hiriente que resulta?

―Vee… pero… vee… ―lloriqueó―… pero él siempre me está diciendo cosas así, que soy molesto… que soy un pesado… que me odia…

―Lovino tiene que aprender a medir sus palabras, pero eso no justifica que tú hagas lo mismo ―lo regañó―. No me esperaba esto de ti ―dijo decepcionado.

Unas gruesas lágrimas recorrían la cara de Feliciano, no estaba acostumbrado a ser el que recibiera las riñas.

―En cuanto a ti, Lovino, llegar a este extremo se podría haber evitado si te comportaras de mejor manera con tu hermano y…

―¡¿QUÉ?! Debes estar de broma, ¿no? ―empecé a temblar de furia―. Tengo que quedarme con él, vigilarlo, cuidarlo y todo lo que haga falta para que esté bien y encima la culpa de que el muy imbécil decida dejarme de lado en favor de un maldito patatero… ¡¿es mía?!

―No, Lovino, lo que venía a decir, y no me has dejado terminar, es que esta rencilla tendría que haber encontrado su fin apenas ocurrió. Feliciano hizo mal, pero tú te has cerrado en banda y no has querido solucionar el problema. Sois hermanos, debéis comportaros y llevaros bien el uno con el otro.

―Ya, claro, cómo no ―lo interrumpí nuevamente―. Al final, por una razón o por otra, la culpa de todo es mía, ¡qué novedad!

No lo soportaba más. Me volví enfadado y caminé hacia la puerta que, al abrirla, hizo que se cayeran al suelo casi todos los presentes en el almuerzo (salvo el tulipán y el griego que se quedaron en la mesa), los muy cotillas habían estado espiando toda la conversación. Pasé por encima de ellos ignorando al abuelo, que me llamaba una y otra vez ordenándome que regresara.

Salí de casa y me quedé esperando en los escalones del segundo piso a que Antonio se decidiera a bajar, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien. Pero el muy bastardo tardaba muchísimo en aparecer y quien lo hizo en su lugar no fue otro que el tulipán.

―Los hermanos pequeños resultan un fastidio a veces ―dijo encendiéndose un cigarro y echándose sobre su puerta―, no se dan cuenta de lo que se hace por ellos.

―Tendrás tú mucho de lo que quejarte con tu hermana.

―No, pero sé de lo que hablo, al final las responsabilidades siempre recaen sobre el mismo ―me sostuvo la mirada, parecía que trataba de darme ánimos―. Claro que algunos las aceptamos y otros, en cambio, se comportan como críos y hacen berrinches por no aceptarlas.

Típico en él, tenía que poner la puntilla y criticarme.

Puesto que el tulipán no se iría hasta que yo no lo hubiera hecho, decidí largarme de allí y caminé sin rumbo fijo por las calles del centro. Era una situación muy similar a la de cuando llegué a España, con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión ya conocía las calles y llevaba encima tanto mi móvil como mi cartera.

Sin darme apenas cuenta, llegué a casa de Roderich (la fuerza de la costumbre), de cuyo portal estaba saliendo Lilly, que se quedó un poco sorprendida al verme, pero me sonrió dulcemente y me saludó.

―No me digas que ese estirado austriaco te obliga a venir a ensayar incluso los domingos.

―Algo así ―dijo con una tierna risilla―. ¿Y tú qué haces por aquí?

―Me he perdido…

―Mentiroso. ¿Qué te ocurre? No tienes buen aspecto, ¿te ha pasado algo?

La perspicacia de Lilly se hizo notar, se dio cuenta apenas verme de que algo no iba precisamente bien. No me apetecía hablar en mitad de la calle, de modo que nos encaminamos a una heladería cercana y nos sentamos en una de las mesas del interior tras pedir un par de granizados de limón.

―¡O sea, como que no me lo puedo creer! ―gritó una voz cerca de mí―. ¡Pero si es mi camarero favorito!

Me giré y me topé de lleno con aquel rubio estrambótico amigo del tulipán, que se acercó a nosotros como si fuéramos conocidos de toda la vida.

―O sea, lo que son las casualidades, tipo, como que yo apenas si vengo al centro y un día que lo hago te encuentro aquí, precisamente en la misma heladería que yo. O sea, como que dime que esto no es cosa del destino, tipo, si es que llevo toda la semana pidiéndole a Govertín tu número para poder quedar contigo y, o sea, como que no ha querido dármelo, pero al final como que no ha sido necesario.

Lilly y yo nos quedamos mirando al recién llegado sin saber qué decir exactamente. Él nos devolvió la mirada sonriendo y pareció caer en la cuenta de algo.

―Ay, o sea, pero qué maleducado que soy ―se encogió un poco avergonzado―. Perdona, no nos conocemos ―se dirigió a Lilly y le tendió la mano―, mi nombre es Feliks Łukasiewicz, encantado.

―Un placer, yo soy Lilly. ¿Eres amigo de Lovino?

―¡Qué va! ―respondí yo―. Si sólo nos hemos visto una vez…

―Pero, o sea, como que me caíste muy bien.

―Eres amigo del tulipán, comparado con ese mastodonte con mala leche cualquiera te puede parecer simpático.

―Y, o sea, como que además tienes un sentido del humor muy fino. No os importa que me siente aquí con vosotros, ¿verdad? ―no sé ni para qué preguntó, se sentó antes de que le contestáramos―. ¿De qué hablabais?

En principio no quise hablar con el tipo rarito aquel delante, pero después de un rato charlando entre los tres de temas banales, sentía que necesitaba desahogarme de lo que me pasaba con urgencia, así que les conté todo lo ocurrido con Feliciano.

―O sea, tipo, como que tu hermanito te estaba pidiendo a gritos que le dieras un poco de espacio.

―¡¿Qué?! Pero si es él el que siempre está encima de mí.

―No te lo discuto, pero a veces los hermanos mayores no os llegáis a dar cuenta de lo sobreprotectores que os volvéis, aunque eso no justifica que tu hermano utilizara esas formas para hacértelo saber.

―O sea, sí, tienes razón, pero realmente como que no hay una buena manera de decir una cosa así. Mirad, yo como que no tengo hermanos, pero, o sea, tengo un amigo al que quiero muchísimo, se llama Toris, es súper amigo mío, éramos como uña y carne, no había quien nos despegara, hasta vinimos a España juntos y…

―Feliks ―lo corté―, al grano, joder.

―Vale, o sea, no hace falta que te pongas como Govertín ―lo miré con odio―. El caso es que mi amigo se enamoró y pues como que empezó a distanciarse un poco de mí. O sea, no era mucho distanciamiento, pero cuando le propuse que nos volviéramos a España pues él como que me dijo que prefería quedarse en Lituania con su amada, esa maldita putirrusa loca ―comentó en voz baja con cierto odio―. A mí aquello como que me sentó fatal, me enfadé un montón, pero, o sea, como que Toris es mi amigo y yo tenía que aceptar la decisión que había tomado, aunque se hubiera equivocado. Así que, o sea, volviendo a lo tuyo, da igual la forma de la que te hubiera dicho eso tu hermano, te habría sentado mal igualmente.

―Pero Lovino tiene razón al enfadarse, su hermano le hizo un desprecio muy grande. A mí no se me ocurriría ni por asomo decirle una cosa así a mi hermano.

―O sea, grandes o pequeños, los desprecios siempre duelen, más todavía si son de alguien cercano. Pero, o sea, como que tienes que superarlo, sólo conseguirás amargarte si lo único que haces es pensar una y otra vez en eso.

―Ya, claro, ¿y qué hago?

―Supongo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con tu hermano y aclarar las cosas. A pesar de lo que te dijo, seguramente esta situación también le esté resultando tan difícil de llevar como a ti.

Feliks asintió con solemnidad ante las palabras de Lilly.

Permanecí en silencio pensando en lo que me habían dicho ambos hasta que sentí mi teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo. Había recibido un mensaje de Antonio preguntándome por mi paradero, parecía preocupado, así que le respondí de inmediato.

―¿Es Antonio quien te ha escrito? ―preguntó Lilly.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Al mirar el móvil has sonreído igual que el otro día que nos lo encontramos en la calle. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?

―¡¿Cómo demonios te has enterado?! ―me levanté de la sorpresa. Lilly se rió.

―Además de por tu sonrisa por otros pequeños detalles que observé el otro día ―dijo como si nada.

Aquello me dejó boquiabierto, Lilly era tremendamente observadora. No es que mi relación con Antonio fuera un secreto (salvo para el abuelo por el momento), pero tampoco es que yo lo fuera pregonando por doquier, al contrario de lo que hacía el bastardo cada vez que tenía ocasión.

―O sea, tipo, no me digas que tienes novio ―asentí despacio. Feliks suspiró―. ¡Qué pena! Has dicho que se llama Antonio, ¿no? ―estiró el brazo hacia delante―. No será el mismo Antonio que acaba de entrar, ¿verdad?

Me giré y, efectivamente, allí estaba Antonio. Por lo poco que tardó en llegar y lo acalorado que parecía, debía haber venido corriendo. En cuanto me vio, se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme, estaba chorreando en sudor.

―¡Suelta, joder! ―me quejé―. Me estás empapando.

―No te imaginas lo preocupado que estaba por ti. Creí que te podría haber pasado algo, la última vez que te marchaste así de tu casa acabaste desmayado entre mis brazos…

―¡Idiota! ―dije golpeándole y escondiendo mi cara sonrojada en su hombro, recordar aquel momento me resultaba algo vergonzoso.

Lilly y Feliks nos miraban embelesados y sonrientes.

―¡Qué romántico!

―O sea, como que hacen una pareja ideal.

Antonio se percató de que teníamos espectadores y los saludó efusivamente, especialmente a Feliks, antiguo inquilino del bloque del abuelo al que hacía mucho que no veía. Se sentó a la mesa con nosotros tres, invitándonos a una nueva ronda de granizados.

―¡Uy! Casi se me olvida ―de repente Antonio se llevó la mano a la frente y sacó el teléfono―, tengo que avisar a tu abuelo de que te he encontrado.

―Oye ―le dije en voz baja―… ¿está muy enfadado el viejo conmigo?

―Claro que no ―me dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora―. Estuve hablando con él y le conté lo afectado que estabas por lo ocurrido con Feli. No está enfadado, lo único que quiere es que solucionéis este problema y volváis a llevaros bien.

Sí, yo también quería zanjar ese tema, sobre todo después de mi conversación con Feliks y Lilly. Pero no fue hasta el día siguiente cuando pude hablar con Feliciano, porque el resto de la tarde lo pasé con Antonio y después trabajando.

Esperé a que se levantara de la siesta (yo almorcé y eché la mía con Antonio) y me colé en su habitación de improviso, sin molestarme en llamar a la puerta siquiera. El muy idiota se asustó al verme y se escondió detrás de la cama mientras me rogaba una y otra vez que no le hiciera daño.

―Idiota, sal de ahí, que no te voy a hacer nada.

―¿De verdad?

―Que sí, joder ―suspiré y me senté en la cama―, sólo quiero que hablemos y…

―Perdóname,  _fratello_  ―me interrumpió y comenzó a moquear conforme se acercaba a mí―. Ve… yo… ve… te dije algo horrible… ve… no sé en qué pensaba… ve… y no creí que fuera tan grave… por eso no entendía que… que siguieras tanto tiempo enfadado… ve… pero… pero… tú siempre estás cuidando de mí… y… y yo te hice algo horrible… y… y… ¡perdóname,  _fratello_ ,  _per favore_!

Feliciano rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, no soportaba verlo así.

―¡Arg! Deja de llorar de una maldita vez, idiota, no seas tan nenaza ―se contuvo un poco―. Que sepas que lo que me dijiste fue una puñalada trapera, pero ―miré hacia otro lado―… yo… entiendo que quieras ser… un poco más independiente de mí y… no te odio ni nada de eso, aunque te lo diga siempre, ¡ya deberías saber que no es verdad! ―Feliciano dejó de llorar y abrió mucho los ojos―. Eso sí, como se te vuelva a ocurrir hacerme una cosa así, ¡te obligaré a comer un bote entero de marmite!

―¡Te juro que no lo volveré a hacer más! ―se me lanzó al cuello y se aferró a mí con fuerza. Le devolví el abrazo―. Te he echado de menos,  _fratello_.

―Idiota.

Me separé de Feliciano con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, me sentía mucho mejor después de perdonarlo. Él volvía a estar tan risueño como de costumbre.

―Vee~…  _fratello_ , ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? ―asentí―. Gilbert me dijo que sabías que Luddy y yo somos ―se sonrojó―… somos novios…

― Jamás imaginé que pudieras tener tan mal gusto.

― _Fratello!_  ―me reprochó, pero recuperó la sonrisa de inmediato―. Luddy y yo, bueno, más bien Luddy, quería que lo mantuviéramos un tiempo en secreto, ¿cómo te enteraste?

―Os vi por la ventana dándoos el lote, idiota. Si no queréis que nadie os vea echad las cortinas.

―Vee~… y… ¿no te molesta? ―preguntó asustado.

―¿Tú qué crees? ―la mirada que le eché lo decía todo. Claro que me molestaba, ese maldito alemán musculoso había sido el culpable de todo lo ocurrido, o al menos el desencadenante, pero a Feliciano se le notaba más ilusionado de lo normal cuando hablaba de él―. Pero bueno, allá tú con lo que haces…

―Vee~… ¡Gracias,  _fratello_! ―suerte que lo entendió, sería lo más parecido a una bendición que obtendría de mí. Me abrazó de nuevo y lo aparté tras unos segundos―. Oye, Gilbert me dijo también otra cosa, que tú… estás saliendo con Antonio, ¿es verdad?

―Ese jodido pollero cotilla, ¿es que no sabe tener el maldito piquito cerrado?

―¿Entonces es verdad? ―asentí sonrojándome y escondiendo la cara entre las manos―. ¡Cómo me alegro por ti,  _fratello_! ―gritó con alegría―. Hacéis muy buena pareja.

―Shhh… ¡Cállate, idiota! ―le regañé―. Que aquí no lo sabe nadie y se va a enterar hasta el maldito griego durmiente.

―Vee~… ¿No se lo has contado al abuelo todavía?

―¡No he encontrado un buen momento para hacerlo, joder! ¿Acaso tú le has contado ya lo del macho patatas? ―negó con la cabeza―. Pues no me metas prisa.

De hecho ya tenía decidido que hablaría con el abuelo ese mismo día. Entré en su despacho donde se encontraba enfrascado en la lectura de uno de los cientos de documentos que cubrían su mesa. Sin duda estaba ocupado, así que pensé volver en otro momento, pero el abuelo dejó la lectura y me saludó alegremente.

―¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven!

―Fuiste tú quien me obligó a tomar clases de violín y a trabajar en el restaurante, no te quejes si no estoy por casa.

―No es una queja, de hecho me alegro de que te tomes en serio tus obligaciones ―sonrió―. Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

―Yo… pues… venía a contarte que… ¡que Feliciano y yo hemos hecho las paces!

Realmente no quería decirle eso, pero me había puesto un poco nervioso. El abuelo se levantó y vino hacia mí sonriendo.

―Me alegra oír eso. Sé que lo que Feliciano te dijo debió dolerte, y se ganó una buena reprimenda por ello ayer, pero veo que has sido capaz de superarlo y perdonarle. Bien hecho, parece que estás madurando ―añadió con orgullo―. ¿Querías decirme algo más?

Me dio la impresión de que el abuelo intuía que no había ido para contarle lo de Feliciano. Traté de armarme de valor y confesarle lo de mi relación con Antonio, pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema, además de que me daba mucha vergüenza hablar de ello, sobre todo con mi abuelo, cuya posible reacción me aterraba.

―Sí, yo quería decirte que… que… yo… yo estoy… yo…

―¿Qué, Lovino? ¿Tú qué? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¡Habla!

―Yo… yo… ¡voy a tocar en el recital de Roderich!

El abuelo me abrazó emocionado y orgulloso por la noticia.

Me maldije por ser incapaz de decir la verdad. Tarde o temprano, el abuelo se acabaría enterando y era posible que no fuera por mí, al fin y al cabo estaba saliendo con Antonio, a quien el viejo tenía en alta estima, y prácticamente todos los inquilinos del bloque sabían acerca de esta relación, era un secreto a voces, pero definitivamente yo no encontraba el momento adecuado para sacarlo a la luz.


	15. Tormenta y tempestad

_Capítulo 15: Tormenta y tempestad_

Era jueves. Habían pasado tres días desde que intenté sin éxito sincerarme con el abuelo con respecto a mi relación con Antonio y todavía continuaba sin soltar prenda, ¡pero es que no era fácil! Sólo con pensar en ello me ponía nervioso y se me trababa la lengua, por no hablar de que me aterraba una posible reacción negativa por parte del viejo. Empezaba a pensar que lo mejor sería que lo descubriera por sí mismo para ahorrarme pasar por ese mal trago.

Lo extraño era que el viejo, siendo tan perspicaz, no se hubiera coscado de nada… Bueno, realmente sí que se había dado cuenta de que me estaba viendo con alguien, pero se pensaba que era una chica. Resultaba increíblemente vergonzoso tener que soportar sus sonrisas de complicidad y las incesantes preguntas acerca de la "afortunada" cada vez que salía por ahí y al regresar, lo cual, combinado con los nervios y el terror por sincerarme, hacía que escapara cuanto antes de su presencia.

Con una de esas sonrisas me recibió aquel día al volver de clase, pero yo estaba demasiado hambriento y cabreado como para prestarle atención.

―¿De dónde vienes a esta hora, Lovino? ―inquirió enarcando una ceja y sin borrar aquella estúpida mueca de su cara―. Te estábamos esperando para almorzar.

―¿De dónde coño te crees que vengo? Estaba en clase, ¡joder! Ese estúpido semi-alemán se divierte reteniéndome allí más tiempo de la cuenta.

―¿Qué has hecho esta vez? ―suspiró cansado cruzándose de brazos.

―¡Nada!

El idiota de Roderich me había castigado con una hora de más tocando sólo por retrasarme unos escasísimos veinte minutos de nada, ¡no fue culpa mía haberme quedado dormido! La noche anterior salí por ahí hasta muy tarde con Antonio, el muy bastardo, a pesar de tener que madrugar también, me convenció una y otra vez con aquella mirada implorante que ponía de que no me marchara a casa cada vez que lo mencionaba. Pero claro, ni esa excusa sería válida para el austriaco ni yo se la iba a dar.

Antes de que el abuelo continuara con sus molestas preguntitas, me senté a la mesa frente a mi hermano, que esperaba mi llegada con el griego y el japonés, y el viejo se acomodó entre nosotros. Durante unos minutos nadie habló, se notaba el hambre, pero poco duraría el silencio.

―Hace rato me crucé con Antonio en la escalera ―comentó el abuelo―, me hubiera gustado charlar con él, pero se veía con prisas, ¡si es que ese muchacho no para de trabajar! Y aun así creo que consigue sacar tiempo hasta para andar de amoríos ―me tensé quedándome inmóvil unos segundos―, porque desde que volví me da la impresión de que lo veo mucho más feliz que de costumbre.

―Y que lo diga, Rómulo-san.

―Yo no… lo veía así… desde hacía… muchísimo tiempo, por lo menos… desde que… estaba saliendo con… Emma.

Feliciano me hizo señas con los ojos y gestos con la cara incitándome a que desvelara lo de mi relación con Antonio. Lo miré mal y negué con la cabeza de forma sutil, no era el momento adecuado. Él continuó gesticulando.

―Sí, es cierto ―afirmó el abuelo―, ¡qué tiempos aquellos!

―¿Cabría la posibilidad de que hubieran vuelto a ser pareja?

―Bueno… trabajan juntos… viven uno frente… al otro… se ven todos… los días… No sería… nada raro…

―Oh, sin duda esa sería una noticia maravillosa ―sonrió el abuelo―. Esos dos hacían muy buena pareja.

No tenía sentido, pero sentí una especie de punzada en el estómago. Era muy incómodo ser oyente de esa conversación.

Dado que ignoraba sus gestos faciales, el idiota de mi hermano optó por darme una patada para que le prestara atención. Lo fulminé con la mirada negando sutilmente con la cabeza una vez más y le devolví la patada, pero mucho más fuerte que la suya, por lo que dio un pequeño salto en la silla.

―Por vuestro bien espero que no estéis otra vez con peleas entre vosotros ―nos advirtió fríamente el abuelo mirándonos con enojo a Feliciano y a mí.

―¡NO! ―respondimos ambos de inmediato, enderezándonos cuanto pudimos en nuestros lugares, acobardados ante un posible enfado del viejo.

―Así me gusta ―se relajó y nos dedicó una sonrisa―, que os llevéis bien.

Terminé mi plato a toda velocidad y me escabullí hacia mi habitación. No quería tener que seguir aguantando los incesantes gestos mal disimulados de Feliciano y mucho menos las incómodas conversaciones del abuelo con sus dos invitados sobre Emma y Antonio. De algún modo, aquella estúpida charla me hizo sentir mal, un tanto inseguro, y desde luego me había quitado todas las ganas de contarle al viejo la verdad, seguro que se decepcionaría enormemente con la noticia.

Me tiré en la cama. De buen grado habría bajado a casa de Antonio, pero estaba seguro de que estaría ya en el quinto sueño de su siesta y apenas faltaba una hora para que se marchara a trabajar, no era plan de ir a molestarlo. Tendría que esperar a salir del restaurante para vernos, seguro que se pasaría a recogerme.

Me equivoqué.

No me quedó más remedio que regresar a casa en el autobús, como no, encontrándome a mi "simpático" vecino pelo pincho, que como de costumbre no dudó en acomodarse junto a mí, pese a mi total disgusto.

―¿Te has quedado sin tu chófer particular esta noche?

―Le he dado el día libre para así poder disfrutar del fantástico paseo en autobús y de la compañía que no quiero tener ―respondí sarcásticamente.

Por increíble que pareciera, el tulipán dejó a un lado su típico gesto indiferente y sonrió mientras asentía, ¿acaso le había hecho gracia lo que le había dicho?

―¿Has dejado ya de actuar como un crío y hacer berrinches? ¿O todavía sigues igual y te niegas a hacer las paces con tu hermano?

―Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de cotillas que viven en el edificio me extraña mucho que no te hayas enterado. No sabía que fueras sordo.

―No me fío de las habladurías de nadie, prefiero preguntar directamente a la fuente ―me sostuvo la mirada―. Así que por lo que has dicho deduzco que la respuesta a ambas de mis preguntas es sí, porque aunque te hayas arreglado con tu hermano sigues comportándote como un crío.

―¡Yo no me comporto como un crío! ―le espeté hinchando los cachetes y volviéndole la cara.

―No es lo que demuestras precisamente ―dijo despacio―, pero supongo que eso es lo gracioso de ti.

―Te lo vuelvo a decir ―lo encaré―, no soy un maldito mono de feria. Si quieres reírte de alguien no tienes más que colocarte un poco y mirarte al espejo, debe ser desternillante para ti, pensarás que te está mirando un tulipán gigante.

De pronto el tulipán acercó su escalofriante cara de mala leche a la mía. Me eché hacia atrás de un salto, pero no porque tuviera miedo sino porque me había sorprendido, y me golpeé la cabeza contra la ventana, se me saltaron las lágrimas. Él continuó aproximándose hasta quedar a un palmo escaso de mi cara, casi podía sentir su respiración sobre mí, ¿por qué demonios se pegaba tanto? Tragué saliva con dificultad, en ese momento sí que me estaba acojonando.

―Te puedo asegurar que es mucho más divertido ver a un crío asustadizo que cree que se ríen de él cuando realmente sólo comentan un simple rasgo de su carácter.

El tulipán sonrió de lado y se alejó por fin de mí, poniéndose en pie. Con un movimiento rápido e inesperado dirigió su mano hacia mí, me encogí en mi sitio, pero simplemente me agarró del brazo obligándome a levantarme también.

―Vamos, niño, no te quedes ahí, que ya hemos llegado a nuestra parada.

Joder, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que el viaje había terminado, siempre me resultaba mucho más largo.

El tulipán tiró de mí hasta que salimos del autobús. Había tenido suficiente ya con la bromita de que me comportaba como un crío para que encima el muy imbécil me tratara como tal, ¡como si no supiera desenvolverme solo! Me solté bruscamente y aquel gigantón recuperó aquella actitud indiferente que lo caracterizaba.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al bloque, donde el tulipán soltó un escueto "buenas noches" cuando se metió en su piso.

Me quedé frente a la puerta de Antonio durante unos minutos, dudando si llamar o no, era tarde y posiblemente estuviera ya acostado. Opté por marcharme a casa, pero en cuanto me di la vuelta la puerta se abrió detrás de mí, en el momento justo.

Antonio se sorprendió al encontrarme allí, pero no dudó en saludarme con un tierno beso en los labios e invitarme a pasar, pese a ser tarde y tener aspecto de estar terriblemente cansado, tal y como se apreciaba por sus marcadas ojeras y los incontables bostezos que daba.

―Perdóname, Lovi ―dijo mientras me abrazaba por detrás―, tenía pensado pasar a recogerte, pero me he quedado frito en el sofá y acabo de despertarme ahora mismo. Estaba a punto de salir a por ti, pero ya veo que es mucho más tarde de lo que imaginaba…

―Deberías haberte acostado, idiota. ¿Te has visto la cara?

―Pero es que tenía muchísimas ganas de verte ―dijo con voz infantil apretando su abrazo―, eso vale por unas cuantas horas de sueño. Además, me encanta cuando te preocupas por mí.

―No… ¡No digas tonterías! ―me di la vuelta entre sus brazos―. Yo no estoy preocupado por ti, es simplemente que tu cara en estos momentos da miedo. Tienes unas ojeras enormes.

―Debe ser porque hoy no he dormido siesta, terminé más tarde de lo normal en la tienda y además me llamaron para que entrara una hora antes al centro comercial. Ha sido una tarde de locura.

―Lo que sea, joder, pero acuéstate ya.

―¿Te quedas conmigo?

Mierda, tuvo que salir aquella maldita pregunta. Estaba deseando quedarme con él, pero aquello supondría una nueva sesión de interrogatorio por parte del abuelo a la mañana siguiente.

―Creo que es mejor que no ―dije desviando la mirada.

―Joo~ ¿Por qué no, Lovi? ―hizo un puchero―. Hace días que no te quedas a dormir conmigo, desde el sábado. Echo de menos tenerte abrazadito en la cama ―me sacó los colores, cómo no.

―N-No puedo, joder, tengo que irme a casa.

Antonio se separó de mí, se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

―Todavía no se lo has dicho a tu abuelo, ¿verdad? Por eso no te quieres quedar conmigo a pasar la noche.

Me sorprendió que Antonio, que la mayoría de las veces no se enteraba de nada, hubiese deducido aquello por sí mismo. Si es que sus malditas neuronas se ponían a trabajar en el momento menos adecuado.

―¡No he encontrado el momento para decírselo!

―Empiezo a pensar que eso no es más que una excusa y que en realidad no se lo quieres decir porque te avergüenzas de lo que tenemos.

―¿Pero qué mierda estás diciendo? ―pregunté ofendido―. ¿De dónde coño te has sacado eso?

―¡Es lo que parece! ―replicó―. Sólo te he pedido que te quedes conmigo a dormir, nada más, pero no haces más que negarte una y otra vez, llevas toda la semana igual. Yo sólo quiero estar contigo cuanto pueda y encima esta semana apenas si hemos tenido tiempo para vernos.

―¡No es culpa mía que no nos hayamos visto! ¡Nada de esto ocurriría si no te pasaras todo el maldito día trabajando!

El bastardo puso un mohín de disgusto y frunció el ceño, parecía que se había enfadado, era raro verlo así.

―No, Lovino ―dijo con seriedad―, nada de esto ocurriría si dejaras de buscar excusas absurdas en lugar de afrontar la situación tal y como es.

El muy cabrón acababa de llamarme cobarde con todas las letras, por segunda vez, y en esta ocasión lo había dicho de forma completamente intencionada.

―¡VETE A LA MIERDA!

Me marché dando un fuerte portazo. Antonio no salió corriendo tras de mí.

Cuando entré a casa, dando otro portazo, el abuelo estaba todavía despierto y sentado en el sofá, del cual se levantó con aquella estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia dispuesto a comenzar con sus molestas preguntas, pero lo detuve antes de que empezara.

―¡Déjame en paz! ―le espeté.

Me encerré en mi habitación, de donde tuve que echar por quinta vez en lo que iba de semana al maldito  _Sócrates_ , que parecía haberle cogido gusto a dormir en mi cama.

Di varios pisotones en el suelo antes de acostarme sólo para molestar al bastardo de Antonio, el muy imbécil había conseguido cabrearme y bastante llamándome cobarde de forma tan descarada.

Pero el muy idiota también se había molestado, sobre todo cuando le dije lo del trabajo, quizás me había pasado con eso. Realmente era la primera vez que lo veía enfadado conmigo y no estaba seguro de cuánto le podría durar, lo cual me preocupaba un poco… ¡no demasiado! Bueno, quizás lo suficiente como para robarme un par de horas de sueño.

* * *

El viernes estaba resultando una mierda de día, no sólo por lo cansado que me levanté y porque el idiota de Roderich me castigara de nuevo con una hora de más tocando por estar distraído en clase, pese a todos mis esfuerzos por concentrarme en la música y la intervención de Lilly a mi favor, sino por lo frustrado que me sentía al no poder sacarme de la cabeza mi maldita discusión con el bastardo. Yo continuaba cabreado, eso era obvio, ¡me había llamado cobarde! Pero la intriga de no saber si saber si él seguía enfadado conmigo era mayor, joder, ¿por qué demonios tenía que afectarme tanto?

Y encima, para rematar el día, nada mejor que una noche de trabajo movidita y estresante, un autobús sin asientos libres cargado de gente (concretamente crías adolescentes con pintas de ir de fiesta) y el maldito tulipán apostado junto a mí.

Traté de ignorarlo, aunque no estuviera diciendo nada. Mantuve mi vista fija en la ventana, en la que más que el paisaje del exterior veía un reflejo mío con aquel gigantón al lado sin quitarme el ojo de encima, me ponía de los nervios sentir su mirada clavada en mi coronilla.

―Así que anoche hubo tormenta, ¿eh?

Vaya, de modo que cuando al tulipán no se le ocurría nada que decir para molestarme recurría al tema de conversación universal más utilizado: el tiempo. Volví la cara hacia él frunciendo el ceño.

―¿De qué mierda estás hablando? Ayer no había ni una maldita nube en el cielo, ¡a ver si dejas de colocarte!

El tulipán sonrió de lado.

―¿Me estás diciendo que anoche no hubo tormenta? ―dijo despacio acercándose lentamente a mí hasta quedar a centímetros de mi cara. Tragué con dificultad y asentí―. ¿Seguro? ―asentí de nuevo―. Pues yo juraría que anoche escuché tu voz gritándole a ese idiota descerebrado español con el que tengo la desgracia de compartir rellano que se fuera a la mierda, ¿acaso me lo imaginé?

¡El muy cabrón se refería a mi discusión con el bastardo!

Gruñí y giré mi cara de nuevo hacia el cristal inflando los cachetes, ya me extrañaba que ese idiota del tulipán hablase de algo tan insignificante como el tiempo y no se burlara de mí.

―Ya veo que no ―se respondió a sí mismo con aquel tono indiferente suyo tan característico―. No entiendo por qué malgastas tu tiempo con ese patético imbécil.

―¿Y a ti qué mierda te importa lo que yo haga? ―le espeté―. ¡Métete en tus malditos asuntos y déjame en paz de una puta vez!

El autobús llegó a la última parada. Salí escopeteado de allí en cuanto se abrieron las puertas para alejarme del maldito tulipán, no me apetecía tener que continuar soportando su compañía en lo que quedaba de camino. Pero aquella noche mi vecino, que apenas iba unos pasos por detrás de mí fumando un cigarrillo, no parecía tener ganas de dejarme tranquilo.

―¿Por qué huyes de mí? ―me preguntó de repente mientras subíamos las escaleras.

Me detuve en el rellano del segundo piso y me volví hacia él.

―No huyo de ti, sólo es que no me apetece seguir escuchando cómo te burlas de mí.

―¿Burlarme de ti? ―levantó una ceja―. No lo hago, simplemente saltas a la mínima ―se me quedó mirando fijamente conforme se acercaba―, eso es lo que me hace gracia…

―¡Pues gracia no tiene ninguna!

―… y lo que me gusta de ti.

Me costó varios segundos procesar las palabras del tulipán, tiempo que él aprovechó para acorralarme contra la pared, dejándome perplejo además de sin posibilidad de escapar.

―¿Q-Qué mierda te crees que e-estás haciendo? ―le grité preso del terror intentando empujarlo―. ¿Q-Qué coño te has fumado, joder?

Viendo que su cara estaba cada vez más cerca, cerré los ojos y giré la cabeza, pero aquel maldito tulipán me sujetó la barbilla para ponerme de frente. Ya sentía su aliento con olor a tabaco sobre mis labios cuando de repente me soltó y se apartó bruscamente de mí.

―¡¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?! ―dijo la voz de Antonio fríamente.

Abrí los ojos instantáneamente. Antonio sujetaba al tulipán por el cuello de la camisa y el holandés hacía lo propio con el cuello de la camiseta del bastardo, ambos se dedicaban una mirada cargada de profundo odio, pero la expresión fría y sombría que adornaba la cara de Antonio me puso los pelos de punta.

―¿Tú qué crees? ―le dijo desafiante el tulipán―. ¿Es que ahora además de imbécil eres ciego? Has visto lo que has visto, no tengo por qué dar ninguna explicación y mucho menos a TI, mequetrefe.

―¡Estabas besando a MI novio! ―gritó Antonio temblando de furia.

―¿En serio? ―puso una mueca que supuse era una sonrisa, una de superioridad, me dio mala espina―. Qué curioso que tu  _novio_  no haya mencionado en NINGÚN MOMENTO nada sobre que tenéis una relación.

Maldición.

Antonio, sin soltar al tulipán, temblaba de arriba abajo y respiraba cada vez más rápido, como un toro embravecido. La tensión era palpable y parecía que se fuera a liar a hostias con el holandés de un momento a otro.

Hizo un movimiento rápido y liberó al tulipán de su agarre empujándolo contra la puerta de su apartamento, provocando que éste lo soltara también. Se dedicaron una última mirada de odio y Antonio se dio la vuelta mientras que el tulipán se metió en su piso.

―A… Antonio…

Me miró enfadado, mucho más que la noche anterior. Sentí un gran peso en el estómago y tragué saliva con dificultad, intranquilo. Antonio volvió la vista al frente sin pronunciar palabra, entró en su piso y cerró la puerta con fuerza detrás de él. No fui capaz de reaccionar.

Subí a casa, donde no había nadie, de lo cual me alegré porque no tenía ánimos como para responder ninguna pregunta. Me encerré en mi habitación dejándome caer sobre la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

_Sócrates_ , que de nuevo había ocupado mi cama, se me acercó sigilosamente y se refregó cariñosamente contra mis piernas para luego saltar a mi regazo. Me dio un par de golpecitos en el pecho con la pata mientras me miraba fijamente.

―¿Acaso estás intentando darme ánimos? ―el gato maulló en respuesta como si me hubiera entendido―. Así que al final no eres tan mal bicho como yo pensaba, ¿eh?

Le acaricié la cabeza a la bola de pelo, que ronroneó acomodándose todavía más en mis piernas. Me quedé allí plantado en el silencio de la noche con el gato encima tratando de asimilar lo sucedido y aguantándome las horrorosas ganas de llorar que tenía. Sentía como si todo mi mundo se hubiese venido abajo.

* * *

No quería salir de la cama.

Eran las dos de la tarde, aunque no llevaba demasiado tiempo despierto. Me había sido casi imposible conciliar el sueño después de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior y por eso mismo no tenía el más mínimo interés en poner un pie fuera del colchón en todo el día, no me apetecía tener que enfrentarme al mundo.

― _Fratello_! ¿Todavía estás dormido? ―dijo Feliciano irrumpiendo de pronto en mi habitación―. ¡El almuerzo ya está listo!

―Me da igual ―le di la espalda―, no tengo hambre.

―Vee~… ¿Estás enfermo,  _fratello_?

―No, déjame en paz.

―Pero es muy raro que tú no quieras comer…

―¡Que me dejes en paz! ―le grité.

Feliciano dio un grito asustado y se marchó corriendo. Pero no duró demasiado la tranquilidad, el abuelo no tardó en venir a molestar.

―Lovino, ¿qué haces todavía acostado? Son las dos de la tarde y la comida está en la mesa, ¡arriba!

―Me da igual, no tengo hambre, así que déjame en paz.

Como era de esperar mi abuelo no aceptó mi negativa. Fue hacia la ventana y levantó la persiana. Me cubrí con la sábana para protegerme de la molesta luz, pero el viejo tiró de ella intentando arrebatármela. No se lo permití, la agarré con fuerza.

―Sal de ahí debajo, Lovino, que te vas a asar, ¿o acaso tengo que echarte a  _Sócrates_  para que te levantes?

―Por mí como si quieres echarme a Platón y Aristóteles, no voy a salir de la cama.

―No, a esos dos se los han dejado en casa ―dijo para sí mismo―… Venga, déjate de tonterías, ¡arriba!

―¡ARG! ¡Déjame en paz, joder! ―grité enfadado desde debajo de la sábana―. ¡No me pienso levantar!

Aunque me estaba cociendo por el calor, no quise salir de mi escondite, sabía que el viejo no se había rendido ni me dejaría tranquilo, pese a haberse quedado quieto y en silencio. Sentí la cama hundirse al otro lado.

―A ver, ¿qué te pasa? Ah, ya sé ―dio una palmada―, te has peleado con la chica esa con la que andas.

Tardé en contestar. Quizás fuera el momento de contarle la verdad.

―Sí y no.

―¿Sí y no? ―preguntó extrañado―. ¿Qué quieres decir?

―Pues… que sí que me he peleado, pero ―fui bajando la voz progresivamente y, sin destaparme, saqué la camiseta de Antonio a la que me abrazaba cuando dormía de debajo de la sábana―… no hay ninguna chica…

―¿Eh? ―no me había oído―. ¿Qué es esto?

Me destapé y lo miré con enojo, comenzaba a sacarme de quicio.

―Joder, abuelo, ¿no lo ves o es que te has vuelto de ciego de repente? ¡Es una maldita camiseta!

―Lovino, te aseguro que como sigas así el día menos pensado la frase "lavar la boca con jabón" adquirirá un verdadero significado.

Algo acojonado por el tono severo con el que había hablado, me refugié de nuevo bajo la sábana. El abuelo suspiró recuperando la calma y me destapó los ojos para que lo mirara.

―Ya veo que es una camiseta ―dijo tranquilo―, pero ¿qué me quieres decir con esto? Porque no lo entiendo.

―¡Que no hay ninguna maldita chica, joder! ―hundí la cara en la almohada avergonzado, pero dejándome la boca descubierta―. La camiseta es… e-es de A-Antonio… él es la persona con la que estoy…

Permaneció en silencio un rato.

―E-Espera… ¿Antonio? ¿Qué Antonio?

―¿A cuántos Antonios conoces? ―lo miré ofuscado―. Me refiero a ese maldito bastardo idiota sonriente que tienes de inquilino en el piso de abajo ―cara a la almohada―. ¿Quién más podría ser?

Otra vez silencio.

Maldición, estaba resultando tremendamente agobiante. Seguro que el abuelo no se tomaba a bien mi relación con el bastardo, por eso no decía nada. Ya me veía con el billete de vuelta a Roma en la mano, empezaba a arrepentirme de habérselo contado.

Me atreví a levantar la cabeza, necesitaba saber el porqué del silencio del abuelo. Su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión, sólo me miraba pensativo.

―Pero a Antonio le gustan las mujeres ―afirmó― y creía que a ti también.

―Joder, abuelo, y yo también lo creía, pero no sé cómo ni por qué resulta que… que me he ido a enamorar de ese bastardo ―me sonrojé mucho y agaché la cabeza―… y él de mí.

―Vaya…

―¿T-Te…Te parece mal? ―pregunté con temor escondiéndome tras la almohada.

―¿Mal? ―frunció el ceño―. No puedo negar que ha sido toda una sorpresa, pero de ahí a que me parezca mal hay un buen trecho.

Me dedicó una sonrisa amplia y sincera. Yo sonreí también, era como si me hubiera liberado de una carga muy pesada.

―Pero cuéntame, dices que os habéis peleado ―la sonrisa se me borró al recordarlo―, ¿qué ha pasado? Debe haber sido algo muy gordo como para que no quieras salir de la cama.

El abuelo no estaba en casa cuando llegué por la noche (sólo Dios y él mismo saben dónde andaría), de modo que no pudo ver lo hundido que me sentía después de lo ocurrido.

―Antonio se enfadó conmigo ―dije despacio―. El muy idiota se pensó que me avergonzaba de lo nuestro porque todavía no te había contado nada, ¡y eso me molestó! No te había contado nada porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, joder ―me defendí―. Entonces comenzamos a discutir y acabó enfadándose conmigo.

―Sé que durante las discusiones se dice de todo, incluso cosas que no se sienten, pero Antonio no es del tipo de personas que se enfadan por cualquier cosa ―lo miré mal, sabía que se refería a mí con ese comentario―, tuviste que decirle algo que le resultara verdaderamente molesto o hiriente como para que se enfadara contigo.

―Bueno ―agaché la cabeza y retorcí la sábana entre mis dedos―… le dije que si no nos podíamos ver apenas esta semana era culpa suya por pasarse el día trabajando…

―¡Lovino! ¿Cómo has podido decirle algo así? ―me regañó―. ¿Sabes acaso por qué trabaja tantísimo Antonio?

―Sí, para montar esa estúpida guardería…

―Así que te lo ha contado… Pues esa "estúpida guardería" como tú la llamas es su sueño y es por lo que lleva trabajando duro estos últimos años, no es algo nuevo, por eso no me extraña que se haya enfadado contigo por lo que le has dicho, es como si tú no lo apoyaras en uno de los proyectos en los que más ilusión tiene, como si no te importara.

Me mordí el labio. Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza que Antonio se enfadara porque se sintiera falto de mi apoyo, me había comportado como un auténtico egoísta. Y encima había que sumarle lo ocurrido con el tulipán.

Escondí la cara tras las rodillas. Me entraron ganas de llorar, pero no me mostraría tan débil.

―¡Joder!

―Venga, Lovino, tampoco es para ponerse así ―me acarició la cabeza―. Basta con que vayas con él y le pidas perdón.

―No, no basta. Eso fue el jueves, ayer Antonio se enfadó todavía más…

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?

―¡Nada! Fue por culpa del maldito tulipán.

―¿Te refieres a Govert?

―Sí, ese idiota, ¡intentó besarme! ―el viejo abrió los ojos sorprendido―. Antonio nos vio y casi se lía a tortas con él. Para colmo el maldito tulipán no dejó de provocarle y no sé qué pensaría, pero acabó más enfadado de lo que ya estaba.

El viejo no salía de su asombro.

―Vaya… En cualquier caso, la solución es la misma: ve con él, explícale lo ocurrido y discúlpate, así de simple.

―¿Tú crees que eso servirá?

―Antonio no es una persona rencorosa ―se quedó pensativo, lo cual no me gustaba nada― o no suele serlo…

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Nada, no tiene importancia. Vamos a comer, a no ser que haya algo más de lo que me tenga que enterar ―rodé los ojos y me mordí el labio, sabía que lo de Feliciano y el patatero seguía siendo un secreto―. ¿El qué?

―¡Nada! ―respondí de inmediato. El abuelo me miró inquisitivo levantando una ceja―. No me corresponde a mí contártelo…

―Como quieras ―suspiró―. En fin…

Se levantó de la cama y caminó un par de pasos hacia la puerta. Le agarré la parte baja de la camisa por detrás, se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí. Me sonrojé un poco y bajé la cabeza sin soltarle.

―A-Abuelo… esto… yo… gracias…

Me estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza y me besó la frente. No me quejé, realmente necesitaba un abrazo.

―Venga, vamos a almorzar, que la comida debe estar ya más que fría ―me dijo al separarnos―. Luego podrás bajar y arreglar esos líos que te traes.

Aunque el abuelo lo hubiese planteado como algo relativamente fácil de hacer, bajar al piso del bastardo y pedirle disculpas era una tarea terriblemente difícil. Se me pasó la tarde entera pensando en las palabras adecuadas para disculparme, por no hablar de reunir el valor suficiente para plantarme frente a él, dejar un poco de lado mi orgullo y hacerlo.

No fue hasta que salí del trabajo esa noche que me decidí a tocar a su puerta, no sé si influyó el no encontrármelo esperando en el callejón como cada sábado, pero me sentí fatal al notar su ausencia.

No obtuve respuesta.

La paciencia no es precisamente mi punto fuerte, así que pronto comencé a aporrear la puerta sin compasión hasta que me dolieron los nudillos, pero o bien Antonio seguía tan cabreado que no quería abrirme la puerta o bien no se encontraba en casa. Teniendo en cuenta que era sábado noche, preferí pensar que el muy bastardo se había largado por ahí con los dos idiotas de sus amigotes del alma a beber… Eso era genial, yo ahí devanándome los sesos para arreglarlo todo y él de juerga ¡y seguro que me estaba poniendo como los putos trapos!

Me quedé un rato sentado en las escaleras mordiéndome las uñas de puro nerviosismo esperando que el maldito bastardo de Antonio apareciera, incluso pensé en llamarlo por teléfono, pero no, suficiente me estaba arrastrando ya como para encima parecer desesperado, aunque lo estuviera.

Tendría que aguantar hasta el día siguiente para poder verlo. Al fin y al cabo, como cada domingo, todos los inquilinos subirían a casa para almorzar, era cuestión de tiempo que Antonio se dejara caer por allí.

Pero aun cuando ya todos llevaban un buen rato acomodados en la mesa, el muy bastardo continuaba sin aparecer. No me moví de la entrada desde que empezaron a llegar (evité en la medida de lo posible cruzar gestos con el maldito tulipán) hasta que el abuelo me llamó para que me sentara con ellos.

―¿No esperamos a Antonio? ―le pregunté al abuelo en voz baja.

―Antonio no va a venir ―dijo el albino, que al parecer me había oído.

― _C'est vrai_. El pobrecillo sigue acostado, necesita recuperarse después de lo de anoche.

―Maldito gabacho pervertido ―grité poniéndome en pie―, ¿qué demonios le has hecho a Antonio?

― _Moi?_  ―se señaló a sí mismo con un gesto muy teatral―. No,  _cher_ , más bien qué le has hecho tú ―me espetó―. Porque anoche  _mon_   _ami_  Antonio se sentía tan terriblemente mal que se cogió tal borrachera que todavía sigue acostado durmiendo la mona.

Así que no me equivoqué al pensar que el bastardo se había largado con sus dos amigos de juerga, aunque por lo que decía el francés no lo había pasado precisamente bien.

―Pff, para ese imbécil borracho cualquier excusa es buena para empinar el codo ―comentó el tulipán―, él mismo se lo ha buscado.

―Más te valdría que me dieras las gracias por conseguir que Antonio se acostara cuando llegamos anoche, porque de otra forma habría ido directamente a matarte, ganas precisamente no le faltaban.

Palidecí. ¿Podría ser que Antonio pensara que yo tenía algo con ese maldito tulipán?

―Hermanito, ¿qué has hecho? ―preguntó Emma en voz baja más para sí misma que para su hermano llevándose una mano a la frente.

―Haberle dejado que lo intentara ―desafió el tulipán con una sonrisa torcida―, a ver quién salía peor parado de los dos.

―¡Maldito tulipán, todo esto es culpa tuya!

No pude seguir soportando aquella actitud del holandés. Quise lanzarme contra él, saltando por encima de la mesa incluso, pero mi abuelo me detuvo en mitad de mi trayectoria y me sacó a la fuerza del comedor.

―¡Ya, Lovino! ―me gritó el abuelo sin soltarme―. ¡Cálmate de una vez!

―¿Pero tú lo has escuchado?

―Sí, pero no vas a arreglar nada peleándote con Govert, por más culpable que sea. Tú ya sabes lo que hacer y con quién tienes que ir para solucionar este problema.

El abuelo me soltó.

Bajé corriendo hasta el piso de Antonio. Llamé al timbre repetidas veces y aporreé la puerta sin parar, incluso le di patadas, pero él no respondía.

―¡Deja de hacer el gilipollas y ábreme la maldita puerta de una puta vez, bastardo! ―grité sin dejar de dar golpes.

Nada.

Según el pervertido del francés Antonio estaba acostado, pero por más profundo que tuviera el sueño era imposible que no escuchara todo el jaleo que estaba armando, así que si no me abría era porque no quería.

―Resulta patético ver cómo te estás arrastrando por ese imbécil cabeza hueca ―dijo la voz del tulipán por detrás de mí.

Me giré y, sin pensármelo dos veces, hice lo que el abuelo me impidió antes: lanzarme contra él. Comencé a golpearlo con los puños en el pecho lo más fuerte que podía, me daba igual que fuera un gigantón de casi dos metros muchísimo más fuerte que yo, en ese momento no le tenía miedo, sólo quería hacerle pagar por interponerse entre Antonio y yo como lo había hecho.

―¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, maldito imbécil! ―le espeté al borde de las lágrimas sin dejar de pegarle una y otra vez―. ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Por qué demonios tenías que venir a fastidiarme así? ¿Qué te he hecho? ¿Qué te ha hecho Antonio para que lo odies tanto?

El tulipán se mantuvo estoico hasta que nombré a Antonio. Me agarró de las muñecas deteniendo los golpes, unió mis brazos y los sujetó con una sola mano, arrastrándome al interior de su apartamento, donde me soltó tras cerrar la puerta.

Tragué saliva, me estaba acojonando. Pero no me dejaría amedrentar por ese gigantón con cara de mala leche, me lancé contra él de nuevo. Volvió a agarrarme sin apenas esfuerzo.

―Estate quieto de una maldita vez ―dijo increíblemente calmado mientras yo me retorcía para soltarme.

―¡No me da la gana! ¡Suéltame!

―Sólo si te estás quieto.

―¡Vete a la mierda!

―Realmente me pregunto qué demonios es lo que he podido ver en ti ―dejé de moverme y me soltó―, no eres más que un estúpido crío malhablado. Y yo  _odio_  a los críos.

―¿Sólo a los críos? Yo diría que más bien a todo el mundo, sobre todo a Antonio, ¿qué demonios te ha hecho para que lo odies?

―Existir ―respondió fríamente―. Es por culpa de ese maldito idiota que estoy aquí atrapado, viviendo en este maldito país, pudriéndome en esta asquerosa ciudad. Yo tenía otros planes, ¿sabes? Pero llegó ese estúpido mequetrefe y todo se fue al garete.

―¿Qué cojones hizo?

―¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

―Porque ha acabado repercutiendo en mí, me has jodido bien sólo por fastidiar a Antonio. ¿Qué hizo?

―Comerle el coco a mi hermana ―fruncí el ceño y lo miré inquisitivo―. Convenció a Emma de que se quedara en España cuando mi madre regresó a nuestro país. Por supuesto mi padre no permitiría que su niñita se quedara sola con ese degenerado, por más confianza que le tuviera mi madre, así que me obligó a mí a trasladarme aquí para hacerme cargo de ella.

Joder, la historia del tulipán se parecía un montón a la mía, yo tampoco quería cambiarme de país y me vi obligado a ello por mis padres para cuidar de Feliciano.

―Yo acababa de finalizar mi carrera, tenía mis propios proyectos ―continuó―, pero todo se fue a la mierda por culpa de ese soplagaitas que tenía encandilada a mi hermana, incluso después de que rompieran siguieron enganchados el uno al otro…

―¡Menuda gilipollez! ―lo corté―. Odias a Antonio por un motivo absurdo.

―No es un motivo absurdo ―dijo con voz de ultratumba.

―¡Claro que sí! Vale que fuera el desencadenante de que tuvieras que venirte aquí, pero él no te obligó a hacerlo. Yo tampoco quería venir a España y si hiciera lo mismo que tú tendría que odiar a mi abuelo, ya que convenció a Feliciano para trasladarse y me arrastró consigo, pero obviamente no lo culpo por ello.

―¿Acaso tenías tú algún plan en mente antes de venirte aquí?

―No, pero…

―Pues entonces no es lo mismo.

―¡Sí lo es! Los planes pueden posponerse, si no has hecho nada de lo que querías es porque no te ha dado la maldita gana, porque la excusa de que debes cuidar de tu hermana es estúpida, ella ya es lo suficientemente mayorcita como para cuidarse sola…

―Sí, ya he visto las decisiones tan acertadas que ha tomado ―dijo en voz baja.

―¡Eso es cosa suya, joder! ―le grité―. ¡Déjala en paz y toma tú las tuyas propias!

Increíblemente, el tulipán sonrió ligeramente y se acercó un par de pasos a mí. Retrocedí por puro instinto.

―No eres el más indicado para hablar de eso, te he visto actuar y sé que eres exactamente igual que yo ―se acercó un poco más y choqué contra la pared―, aunque más impulsivo. Supongo que eso es lo que más me atrae de ti…

―¡Me da igual! ―lo empujé y fui hacia la puerta―. Sólo quiero solucionar el maldito lío en el que me has metido, así que ¡déjame en paz!

Salí al rellano cerrando tras de mí.

Estaba claro que la mala suerte me andaba rondando porque en ese momento Antonio iba subiendo por las escaleras, no sé de dónde vendría, pero me vio salir del apartamento del tulipán, se detuvo y se me quedó mirando durante unos segundos, no parecía enfadado, su expresión era triste y decepcionada.

―¡Anto…!

Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr antes de que pudiera pronunciar su nombre completo.

¡Maldita casualidad! No me cabía duda, estaba seguro de que Antonio debía creerse que me traía algo con el tulipán, ¿pero cómo se puede ser tan idiota para pensar algo así? Y encima huía de mí, ¿cómo demonios iba entonces a pedirle disculpas por lo que le había dicho y aclararle toda la situación?

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia, no sabía qué hacer.

Definitivamente, estaba bien jodido.


	16. Mariquita

_Capítulo 16: Mariquita_

Sin duda hay días en los que es mejor no levantarse de la cama y aquel maldito domingo estaba siendo el mejor ejemplo de ello. Mi problema con Antonio, lejos de solucionarse, no había hecho más que empeorar ¡y todo por culpa de la maldita casualidad que propició un estúpido malentendido!

Ya no sólo estaba enfadado conmigo, sino que además creía que yo tenía una especie de affaire con el tulipán y, para colmo, no quería ni verme, haciendo imposible que me acercara a él para arreglarlo. Llamarlo por teléfono estaba completamente descartado, si huía al verme seguramente me colgaría en cuanto escuchara mi voz y eso contando con que respondiera a la llamada.

No sabía qué demonios podía hacer.

Pensé en volver a aporrear la puerta de su apartamento al volver del trabajo, pero era la una de la madrugada y desde el patio puede comprobar que las luces de su casa estaban apagadas, seguramente estaría dormido y no quería cabrearlo todavía más despertándolo (yo me enfadaría).

Aparte de eso, en ese momento mi posible disculpa se podría ir a la mierda porque no me encontraba precisamente de humor: me habían cambiado los turnos en el restaurante por orden del abuelo y sin consultar mi opinión siquiera. Tendría que seguir trabajando todas las noches hasta el jueves. Obviamente no pensaba aceptar ese cambio así porque sí y se lo hice saber a mi abuelo nada más llegar, ya que lo encontré despierto viendo la televisión.

―¿Por qué demonios me has cambiado todos los turnos de esta maldita semana?

―Hola, Lovino, buenas noches ―me saludó tranquilamente―, ¿qué tal el trabajo? ¿Bien? Me alegro.

―¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo y contéstame, joder! ―grité―. ¿Por qué me has cambiado los turnos?

―Lovino, es la una de la mañana, baja la voz ―me regañó con tono severo. Resoplé―. Le pedí al encargado del restaurante que te cambiara los turnos porque la semana que viene es la boda de Heracles y Kiku, estamos invitados y la celebración no es aquí, así que pasaremos todo el fin de semana fuera.

―Me da igual, yo no pienso ir a esa boda ―a menos que resolviera mis problemas con Antonio, lo que en ese momento me parecía de todo menos posible―, ¡así que olvídate de que vaya mañana o cualquier otro día que no me corresponda al restaurante!

El abuelo frunció el ceño enfadado y se puso de pie frente a mí con aire amenazador, me replegué hacia atrás.

―Irás, eso te lo aseguro ―afirmó seriamente―. Te llevaré a rastras si hace falta.

―¡E-Eso ya lo veremos!

Bufé, hinché los cachetes y me marché antes de que me respondiera.

Ya me extrañaba a mí que el abuelo y yo llevásemos tanto tiempo sin discutir. Era lo único que me faltaba para terminar de completar aquella maldita y nefasta semana.

Con tal cantidad de sucesos negativos ocurridos en los últimos días me resultó terriblemente difícil, por no decir imposible, concentrarme en la música durante la clase del lunes por la mañana, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Roderich.

―Lovino, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no hay una maldita semana en la que no tengas algo en la cabeza que te distraiga? ―gritó irritado a media mañana deteniendo el ensayo―. A ver, ¿qué tripa se te ha roto hoy?

―Ni-Ninguna ―suspiré. Lilly me miró preocupada desde el piano. Agaché la cabeza―. Vamos a seguir.

―¿Para qué? ¿Has escuchado siquiera alguna de las indicaciones que te he dado a primera hora o te han entrado por un oído y te han salido por el otro? No has conseguido tocar bien en toda la mañana: vas a destiempo de tu compañera y además te saltas algunas notas, ¿crees que merece la pena que sigamos perdiendo el tiempo de esta forma cuando ni siquiera te esfuerzas por hacerlo bien?

Noté una vena palpitando en mi sien. No pude soportarlo más.

―¡Joder, lo estoy intentando! ―grité―. Llevo toda la puta mañana tratando de concentrarme en las malditas notas, en la maldita música, en prestar atención a los estúpidos consejos que me repites un maldito día tras otro, ¡pero no me sale! Ojalá tuviera la misma capacidad que tú para dejar a un lado todas las mierdas que tengo en la cabeza y poder concentrarme plenamente en esto, pero resulta que no soy un maldito estirado sin sentimientos como tú, así que ¡NO PUEDO!

Solté el violín sobre la mesa con un golpe seco y me largué de casa del austriaco ante las miradas atónitas de éste y de Lilly, cerrando tras de mí con un portazo.

No fui muy lejos, me quedé sentado en los primeros escalones de la planta baja. Escondí la cara entre las manos intentando tranquilizarme, había perdido los nervios de una forma absurda y fui incapaz de evitarlo. No quería ni pensar en el castigo que me impondría Roderich por gritarle y faltarle al respeto de esa forma.

―¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

Una pequeña y fría mano reposaba sobre mi hombro. Alcé la vista encontrándome con el tranquilo rostro de Lilly, que me sonreía con dulzura. Respondí negando con la cabeza y volví a esconderla entre mis manos.

―¿Quieres contarme lo que te ha ocurrido? ―se sentó a mi lado.

―He perdido los nervios.

―Eso ya lo he visto, pero no es la primera vez que el profesor Edelstein te llama la atención o te riñe, ¿qué te ha ocurrido para que hayas reaccionado de esa forma?

―Qué no me ha ocurrido más bien, porque llevo unos días…

―¿Tienes problemas con Antonio?

Asentí mientras me abrazaba las rodillas y hundía la cara entre ellas. Lilly se mantuvo en silencio un rato acariciándome levemente la espalda.

―¿Estás más calmado ya? ―no le respondí. Me tomó de la mano y se puso en pie tirando un poco de mí, pero no me moví―. Venga, subamos a la casa del profesor Edelstein para que te disculpes con él.

―¡¿Qué?! ―le solté la mano de forma algo brusca―. No, ni de coña, a saber qué clase de castigo me impone por lo que le he dicho ―me estremecí―. Me puedo imaginar cualquier cosa y más ahora que tiene que estar echando chispas.

―Lovino, le has llamado "maldito estirado sin sentimientos", es obvio que estará enfadado ―replicó con calma volviendo a sujetarme de la mano y tirando de mí para que me levantara―, pero será mucho peor si no te disculpas de inmediato, se pondrá más furioso todavía y las consecuencias serán peores. Así que vamos, no seas cabezota.

Me puse en pie a regañadientes sólo por no ver la cara de esfuerzo que ponía Lilly cada vez que tiraba de mí, aunque le costó bastante hacerme subir las escaleras, ¡quería que me enfrentara a la muerte cara a cara! Porque si algo tenía claro era que Roderich no se apiadaría de mí después de lo que le había soltado.

―Venga, Lovino, después nos podremos ir a almorzar juntos y te podrás desahogar contándome todo lo que te ha ocurrido.

―No, no, no ―negué con la cabeza además―. Como entre en casa de ese semi-alemán olvídate de volver a verme, ¡me va a matar!

―No seas exagerado, no te va a hacer nada, mucho menos matarte.

―Pero me castigará vete tú a saber cómo, me tendrá ahí retenido matándome de hambre hasta que se me caigan las manos de tanto tocar, así que puedes ir descartando eso de que vayamos a comer juntos…

A pesar de que sentía el gran impulso de soltarme de Lilly y huir, dejé que mi compañera me guiara hasta nuestro profesor, que tocaba al piano la melodía que siempre interpretaba durante mis castigos.

Al percatarse de mi presencia, dejó de tocar y blandió su antena completamente extendida dándose ligeros golpes con ella en la mano mientras aquella aura oscura y acojonante lo envolvía. Tragué saliva y me preparé para lo peor, aunque me quedaba el consuelo de que Lilly intercedería a mi favor… O quizás no, la rubita se quitó de en medio de repente, tendría que enfrentarme al austriaco yo solo. Iba a morir.

―Definitivamente, Lovino, no tienes remedio ―dijo en un tono calmado mal fingido―. De no ser por tu talento te habría echado de mis clases hace bastante tiempo, pues en todos los años que llevo enseñando música jamás me había topado con un alumno tan irresponsable e irrespetuoso como tú. ¿Qué tienes que decir a esto?

―Que… que no era mi intención… no pretendía decirte eso ni faltarte al respeto ―agaché la cabeza algo nervioso―. He perdido los nervios. Lo lamento.

―Más te vale que así sea, porque de lo contrario haré que lo lamentes de verdad ―me amenazó, un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Roderich suspiró haciendo desaparecer ese aura que lo rodeaba―. Aunque no lo creas, Lovino, entiendo que tengas problemas que te distraigan. La música se deja influir mucho por nuestro estado de ánimo, pero hay que aprender a mantener a raya nuestras emociones y canalizarlas hacia lo que estamos haciendo, eso es lo que nos convierte en buenos músicos.

Me quedé un poco descolocado, lo último que me esperaba era que mi profesor mostrara una actitud tan compresiva.

―En fin, supongo que será mejor que demos por finalizada la clase hoy.

― _Danke, herr_  Edelstein ―dijo Lilly, que había aparecido de nuevo sin que la notara.

―Eso sí, Lovino ―me dijo Roderich fríamente―, procura traerte algo para almorzar mañana.

Rodé los ojos y gruñí, sabía yo que no me libraría de un castigo.

―¿Entonces qué, Lovino? ―me preguntó Lilly cuando estuvimos en la calle―. ¿Nos vamos a comer juntos?

―Estoy seguro de que tú tienes algo que ver en que Roderich me haya dejado salir tan pronto y vivo de clase, así que no puedo decirte que no.

―Bien ―sonrió―. Espero que no te importe, pero me he tomado la libertad de avisar a Feliks para que nos acompañe.

―Así que por eso has desaparecido dejándome solo mientras yo me enfrentaba cara a cara con la muerte, ¿no?

―¿Con la muerte, Lovino? ―dijo con sorna levantando una ceja―. ¿Con la muerte?

―No le has visto la cara a Roderich cuando se enfada ―me justifiqué―. En fin, ¿dónde se supone que tenemos que encontrarnos con Feliks?

Tras reunirnos con el estrambótico rubio, que podría haber pasado por una chica debido a las ropas femeninas que vestía (sandalias, pantalón ceñido y corto de color blanco y una camiseta rosa de tirantas), nos fuimos a un local cercano en el que almorzamos y les conté a mis dos… amigos... todos los sucesos que habían sacudido mi vida en los últimos días.

―Ogh, o sea, como que vaya tela con Govert, ¡será perro! ―exclamó Feliks indignado―. Con razón no quiso darme tu número de teléfono, o sea, como que te quería para él solo el muy…

―¡Joder, Feliks! ―lo corté mosqueado―. ¿Eso es TODO lo que tienes que decir después de lo que os he contado?

―O sea, cielo, no te enfades. Es que como que siempre había pensado que Govi no era más que un gigantón malhumorado y sin sentimientos y, o sea, como que al final resulta que también tiene su corazoncito y todo, pues como que me ha sorprendido, chico.

Gruñí y le eché una mirada de profundo odio a Feliks antes de volver los ojos hacia Lilly, que aún no se había pronunciado.

―A ver, Lovino, por una parte entiendo que te molestaras con Antonio por atosigarte, pero por otro lado también comprendo que se enfadara contigo por tu falta de apoyo y…

―¡Ya lo sé! ―la interrumpí―. Sé que la cagué de forma monumental por quejarme de que trabajara tanto y no apoyarlo, ¡y me quise disculpar! Pero como vino ese maldito tulipán del demonio a dar por culo y liarlo todo no pude hacerlo.

―¿Y no has pensado en por qué le resultó tan fácil a Govert liarlo todo? ―me encogí de hombros y negué con la cabeza―. Es lo que no me has dejado terminar antes: es obvio que Antonio seguía pensando que te avergonzabas de vuestra relación ―fui a negarlo, pero Lilly levantó la mano delante de su cara para impedir que la interrumpiera―, por más que se lo hubieras negado, al fin y al cabo fue lo que dio pie a toda la discusión; pero luego además sucede lo de Govert, que echa sal sobre esa herida provocando a Antonio, haciendo que malpiense y dando pie a todos esos malentendidos posteriores.

Me quedé de piedra tras escuchar aquel análisis que Lilly había expuesto sobre la situación en la que me encontraba, hasta Feliks estaba sorprendido. Joder, me sentía cada vez más deprimido al darme cuenta de cómo se había complicado todo y lo difícil que seguramente resultaría solucionarlo.

―O sea, pero como que no entiendo por qué pensaría así Antonio, nuestro querido Lovinito nos ha reconocido abiertamente que ambos son pareja, o sea, si incluso se mostraron cariñosos frente a nosotros.

―Sí, Feliks, pero como comprenderás no es lo mismo lo que opinemos nosotros sobre su relación que lo que opine el abuelo de Lovino. El hecho de ocultárselo a una persona tan cercana es lo que puede haber hecho que Antonio pensara así, aunque es posible que haya otras razones…

Lilly disminuyó el volumen de su voz progresivamente y se me quedó mirando fijamente, pero sin hablar, como si meditara lo próximo que iba a decir, aunque a mí me empezaba a poner nervioso.

―Espero que no te resulte una indiscreción por mi parte, Lovino, pero ¿tú le has dicho a Antonio que le quieres?

Noté el flujo de sangre subiendo hacia mis mejillas, esa pregunta me había pillado desprevenido además de resultarme un tanto vergonzosa, por lo que no contesté, aunque tampoco hizo falta para que Lilly y Feliks supieran la respuesta.

―O sea, ¡como que no me lo puedo creer! ―exclamó Feliks sorprendido―. ¿No le has dicho que le quieres? Y, o sea, ¿cómo pretendes que lo sepa?

―Bueno pues… yo… nosotros ―sentía mis mejillas arder, responder a ese tipo de preguntas que me estaban planteando era muy vergonzoso. Oculté la cara detrás de mis manos―… nosotros hemos…  _noi… noi abbiamo… abbiamo fatto l'amore…_

El cambio de idioma me salió de forma espontánea, ni siquiera me importó que mis amigos no me entendieran, pues ambos intercambiaron una mirada confundida, pero no fue el caso.

―Lovino, supongo que sabes que el hecho de que hayáis mantenido relaciones sexuales no tiene por qué significar que le quieres ―apuntó Lilly―, Antonio puede no haberlo interpretado como tal.

―O sea, cielo, como que hay un montón de gente que practica el sexo y no siente absolutamente nada por la otra persona.

―¡Pero yo no soy así, joder! ―salté ofendido―. Yo no me voy con el primero que pasa y si ese idiota no lo sabe debería haberlo supuesto, ¡maldición!

Crucé los brazos sobre la mesa y escondí mi cabeza entre ellos. Cada vez veía más negra y difícil de resolver mi situación personal, lo cual estaba consiguiendo deprimirme y mucho.

―Joder, yo no puedo estar así ―me quejé―, me voy a morir…

Alguien me pegó una colleja en el cogote. Alcé la cabeza de inmediato para ver quién me había dado, Feliks estaba de pie con la mano levantada y una clara expresión de disgusto en su cara.

―¿Qué mierda te crees que haces? ―le espeté enfadado―. ¿Por qué demonios me has pegado, idiota?

―O sea, nene, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir y que te quede clarito ―dijo Feliks más serio de lo que jamás lo había visto―, como que NADIE, absolutamente NADIE se muere por amor. O sea, lo pasas mal, sufres, quieres mandarlo todo a la mierda y más cosas así, pero NO TE MUERES. Y te lo digo yo que, o sea, como que por desgracia lo sé por experiencia, así que tengo una ligera idea de lo que te hablo.

―Oh, Feliks, ¿estás bien? ―Lilly se levantó y fue junto al rubio para reconfortarlo―. ¿Se trataba de ese amigo tuyo del que nos hablaste el otro día?

―Sí, pero como que no tiene sentido sufrir por un amor no correspondido, aunque a veces se me olvida ―sonrió ligeramente e instó a Lilly a sentarse otra vez―. Pero, o sea, lo tuyo como que es diferente, Lovino, no es más que una riña que se os ha ido un poco de las manos y se ha complicado por unos cuantos malentendidos, pero, o sea, Antonio te quiere y tú lo quieres a él, como que lo que tienes que hacer es ir con él, aclararle lo que ha sucedido y, o sea, lo más importante de todo, DECIRLE CLARAMENTE QUE LE QUIERES.

―¿Y cómo demonios voy a hacer eso si ni siquiera se digna a abrirme la puerta?

―Eso no es propio de Antonio ―puntualizó Lilly.

―O sea, Lovino, como que eso es súper fácil ―me respondió Feliks sonriendo de lado―. Tu abuelo es el dueño del bloque, o sea, como que debe tener una copia de la llave de cada piso, así que no tienes más que coger la del de Antonio y colarte en su casa.

―¿Eso no es acoso? ―cuestionó Lilly―. ¿Allanamiento de morada?

Puede que Lilly tuviese razón, pero la idea me pareció buena, aunque esperaba no llegar a tal punto de desesperación como para tener que recurrir a ella, además de que tenía algún que otro cabo suelto.

―¿Y qué hago si aun así Antonio se negara a hablarme? ―planteé nervioso―. ¿Cómo consigo que me perdone por lo que le dije y aclararle todo este lío?

―O sea, Lovino, tú como que conoces sus horarios, pues te cuelas en su casa y lo esperas envuelto con una cinta de regalo, única y exclusivamente, verás que se olvida de todo.

―¡¿QUÉ?! ―me sonrojé―. ¿Pero tú quién eres, Feliks o ese maldito francés pervertido disfrazado?

―No, no puede hacer eso ―habló Lilly, la voz de la razón sin duda―, ¿qué va a dejar entonces para su cumpleaños?

―¡LILLY!

―O sea, no hay duda de que eso que dicen de que las calladitas son las peores como que es cierto.

Lilly soltó una risilla pícara.

―En fin, por el momento deberíamos dejar a un lado esos planes tan descabellados y centrarnos en algo más sencillo ―dijo Lilly recuperando la compostura―. Para empezar, no creo que Antonio no te reciba si vas a buscarlo, no es algo propio de él por más enfadado o dolido que pueda estar, así que no dudes en lo de ir con él.

―Pero y si…

―Sin peros, Lovino. Vas a buscarlo y habláis, le explicas todo lo ocurrido y le dejas claros tus sentimientos por él. Ah sí, y también le pides perdón y le demuestras tu apoyo hacia su trabajo y su sueño.

―Sí, sí, claro, todo muy fácil ―dije sarcásticamente―. ¿Y si resulta que aun así no me quiere escuchar?

Lilly puso los ojos en blanco.

―O sea, pues como que podrías hacerle un regalito.

―¿Qué…? ¿Qué tipo de regalo? ―pregunté dudoso―. ¿T-Te refieres a algo sexual?

―O sea, tipo, eres todo un caso ―comentó Feliks riéndose―, te escandalizas ante cualquier mención del tema, pero después como que eres el primero en malpensar ―me sonrojé intensamente―. O sea, como que me refería a un simple regalo, sin connotaciones de ningún tipo.

―Pero que demuestre que te importa o que tenga un significado especial o las dos cosas ―añadió Lilly―. Tú conoces los gustos de Antonio, seguro que encuentras algo.

Nos fuimos al centro comercial. Además de buscar un buen regalo para Antonio, Lilly nos pidió ayuda y consejo para comprarse un vestido para la boda del griego y el japonés, lo cual fue una tarea fácil, pero nos llevó más tiempo del que hubiera requerido por culpa de algunos desacuerdos entre Feliks y yo a los que Lilly puso fin, aunque no se resolvieron.

Después nos dedicamos a buscar el regalo. Feliks y Lilly me proponían diferentes cosas, pero no encontraba nada que considerase adecuado, a pesar de haber repasado casi todas las malditas tiendas del edificio.

Estaba a punto de darme por vencido cuando mis ojos se posaron en un escaparate, concretamente en algo expuesto en él que consiguió darme una magnífica idea, haciéndome saber que era justo lo que había estado buscando toda la tarde. Corrí hacia el interior de la tienda seguido por mis dos amigos, que miraron incrédulos y dubitativos el regalo entre mis manos.

―O sea, tipo, ¿estás seguro de que  _esto_  es un buen regalo para Antonio? ¿No es como que, o sea, un poco  _infantil_?

―Sí, puede que Antonio no se lo tome como algo serio por tu parte.

―Que no, joder ―exclamé sonriendo―. Esto es justo lo que buscaba, lo he sabido en cuanto lo he visto. Sólo le falta una cosa…

No fue difícil encontrar el pequeño detalle que necesitaba para que el regalo fuese perfecto. Lilly y Feliks continuaron cuestionando mi decisión de comprarlo hasta que les expliqué los motivos y cambiaron de opinión al respecto.

Regresé a casa con los ánimos renovados y dispuesto a plantarme frente a Antonio para solucionar todo aquel lío, pero antes de poder atravesar el patio completamente el abuelo, con el ceño fruncido y cara de enfado, apareció por las escaleras y me agarró del brazo arrastrándome hacia la calle.

―¿Pero qué…? ―pregunté confundido―. ¡Abuelo! ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿A dónde me llevas?

―Al restaurante. Han llamado preguntando por qué no habías ido.

―Me da igual, no voy a ir ―forcejeé, pero mi fuerza no era comparable a la del abuelo―. ¡Suéltame!

―No, Lovino. Creo que anoche te lo dejé bien claro, que te llevaría a rastras al trabajo si era necesario y ya vas con media hora de retraso.

―¡Pero tengo algo importante que hacer!

―¡Y también tienes una responsabilidad con la que cumplir!

Discutir con el abuelo fue inútil, ignoró todas mis protestas y me metió en su coche contra mi voluntad. Hicimos el camino hacia el restaurante en el más completo e incómodo de los silencios, ni siquiera me despedí de él al llegar, me bajé del coche tan rápido que incluso se me olvidó sacar el regalo de Antonio.

Sin embargo, cuando regresé de madrugada comprobé que el abuelo se había tomado la molestia de coger el regalo y dejarlo sobre el escritorio de mi habitación. Me senté en la cama abrazándome las piernas sin apartar mi vista del paquete envuelto en papel brillante, no permitiría que pasara otro día sin hablar con Antonio.

* * *

Entré en casa de Roderich temblando de miedo. Después de cómo le falté al respeto, estaba seguro de que mi profesor me impondría el castigo más severo que se le ocurriera. Pero, al contrario de lo que pensaba, sacó un fajo de folios en blanco y me obligó a copiar durante dos largas y aburridas horas la frase " _Aprenderé a controlar mis emociones y encauzarlas hacia algo productivo"_ mientras él tocaba el piano, perdí la cuenta de las hojas que rellené.

―Muy bien, Lovino ―me entregó unas partituras―, como bien sabrás este fin de semana se casan dos viejos amigos míos, Heracles y Kiku ―asentí―, de modo que como regalo de bodas les he compuesto una melodía que vamos a ensayar para tocarla en la celebración.

―Yo no voy a ir a esa boda.

―Tengo entendido que estás invitado a la celebración y que además tu abuelo será testigo de la ceremonia.

―Ya, ¿y qué? ―dije desafiante, cruzándome de brazos y tentando un poco mi suerte―. A mí me da igual, por el momento no tengo intención ninguna de ir.

Levantó una ceja y me miró de forma inquisitiva.

―De todas formas lo ensayaremos igualmente, tenemos todo el día ―sonrió de lado―. Eso sí, más vale que prestes atención a lo que haces, porque por cada error que cometas más de una vez aumentaré en cinco minutos el tiempo de tu castigo.

Roderich me retuvo hasta las cinco de la tarde, sólo me permitió descansar durante la media hora del almuerzo. Querría haber ido a casa de Antonio del tirón, pero estaba tan cansado que cuando subí a buscar su regalo no pude evitar caer en la cama y echar una merecida siesta.

Desperté un par de horas después, mierda, había dormido demasiado. Aunque no importaba mucho, me quedaba el resto de la tarde y la noche para poder hablar con Antonio, porque el día anterior me aseguré de convencer al encargado del restaurante de que me cambiara el turno de aquel día para la semana próxima, eso sí, con algo de esfuerzo y diciéndole alguna que otra mentira como que el abuelo me había dado su permiso (suerte que me creyó y optó por no telefonearlo para confirmarlo).

Con un pellizco en el estómago, llamé a casa del bastardo, tapé la mirilla y esperé todo lo pacientemente que pude a que me abriera la puerta. Los segundos hasta que escuché el sonido del picaporte se me hicieron eternos. Antonio apareció al otro lado y sonrió al verme.

―Hola, Lovi… no ―su sonrisa se desvaneció conforme pronunciaba mi nombre. No sé qué me sentó peor, si su cara de tristeza o que me llamara por mi nombre completo―. Pasa.

Se apartó hacia un lado y entré.

Durante varios minutos ninguno de los dos habló, incluso evitamos el contacto visual. Maldición, que el bastardo estuviera tan callado y triste provocó que se me formara un nudo en la garganta que me impedía pronunciar palabra e hizo que el poco valor que conseguí reunir para plantarme frente a él se disipara.

Tomé aire un par de veces para relajarme y me di ánimos a mí mismo, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca, Antonio se me adelantó.

―Ya sé a lo que has venido, Lovino ―dijo con voz de ultratumba agachando la cabeza―. Yo… lo estaba esperando, supongo, pero… no quería aceptarlo, ni enfrentarme a este momento y por eso… por eso lo he estado evitando…

Me sentía confundido, no comprendía a qué se estaba refiriendo.

―¡Y es que no puedo soportarlo! ―clavó su mirada verde en la mía, estaba cargada de tristeza y decepción―. Sé que te estaba presionando demasiado y lo lamento, pero pensar… pensar que por eso yo mismo te he empujado a… a los brazos de… a los brazos de…

No le permití continuar. Me cabreó bastante confirmar que el muy idiota creyera que tenía algo con el maldito tulipán. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas de rabia. Tiré la bolsa con el regalo al suelo, me lancé contra él y comencé a darle golpes en el pecho con los puños cerrados.

―Eres un maldito imbécil, idiota, estúpido, gilipollas…

Con cada palabra o insulto le propinaba un golpe.

―¡Ay, Lovi! ―intentó agarrarme sin éxito―. ¡Para, por favor!

― _Stupido bastardo, stronzo di merda, cazzo, figlio di puttana! Non vedi che sono pazzo di te?!_

Sé que no había entendido lo último, pero justo en ese momento Antonio consiguió sujetarme las muñecas, me apegó a él y me acalló con un beso fiero al que correspondí nada más sentir sus labios chocar contra los míos.

―¿Te… te has calmado ya? ―dijo intentando recuperar el aliento.

―Eres un idiota ―forcejeé hasta que conseguí soltarme con violencia de su férreo agarre―. No te haces una idea de lo mucho que te odio ahora mismo ―me miró triste―. ¿Cómo demonios…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido pensar que YO pueda tener algo con ese idiota del tulipán? ―pregunté indignado―. ¿Por quién me has tomado?

―Yo… yo… ¡le vi besándote!

―¡El tulipán no me besó! Lo intentó, pero apareciste tú justo a tiempo para detenerlo.

―¿En serio? ―asentí. Antonio me miró esperanzado―. Entonces… entonces… ¿por qué estabas en su piso el otro día?

―¡Eso fue un maldito malentendido! ―le grité con desesperación―. El muy imbécil me arrastró adentro. Y entonces me peleé y discutí con él por haberse entrometido entre nosotros y le dejé bien claro que lo único que quería era solucionar todo este lío que había formado y estar contigo.

―Así que a eso se referían los chicos ―murmuró para sí mismo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Antonio, pero se desvaneció enseguida.

―¿Y por qué me dijo que no le habías contado nada de lo nuestro?

―¿Y por qué demonios tendría yo que contarle nada a ese maldito tulipán antropomórfico que sólo se ha dedicado a molestarme desde que llegué? Él no es nada para mí, joder, no tengo porqué ponerlo al tanto de detalles de mi vida que no le importan.

Una sonrisa más amplia apareció en la cara de Antonio, parecía que nuestro problema se estaba solucionando, pero aún me faltaban algunas cosas importantes por aclararle.

―Sé que lo que te dijo el tulipán te hizo pensar otra vez que me avergonzaba de nuestra relación, ¡pero no es así! Vale que yo no lo vaya pregonando a los cuatro vientos como haces tú, pero eso no significa que no me importe o que me avergüence de lo que tenemos. Joder, Antonio, que yo ―me sonrojé intensamente―… yo… ¡yo te quiero!

Los ojos de Antonio brillaron de felicidad al oírme. Me envolvió estrechamente entre sus brazos y me besó profundamente.

―Yo también te quiero, Lovi ―me acarició la mejilla―. Y perdóname, por favor, he sido un auténtico imbécil por pensar mal de ti…

―¿Sólo por eso? ―pregunté irónico levantando una ceja. Antonio hizo un puchero―. Y por huir de mí, no abrirme la puerta…

―¿No abrirte la puerta? ―se mostró confuso―. ¿Cuándo?

―El domingo, un rato antes de que me vieras salir del piso del tulipán. Bajé a buscarte para que habláramos.

―Eeh… Lovi, no me siento muy orgulloso de eso, pero… me emborraché bastante el sábado y… estaba durmiendo la mona ―se rascó la nuca nervioso―… en casa de Francis. Venía de allí cuando te vi.

Maldito gabacho pervertido, se le olvidó comentar ese pequeño detalle. Y yo pensando que Antonio se negaba a recibirme, Lilly tenía razón cuando dijo que ese comportamiento no era típico de él. Me reí de mi propia estupidez.

―Por ahí te vas a escapar, bastardo ―lo golpeé débilmente en el hombro, él sonrió ampliamente―. Ah, y que sepas que ya le he contado lo nuestro a mi abuelo.

―¿De verdad? ―asentí y él sonrió más todavía, no sé ni cómo era posible―. ¿Y qué opina?

―Le pilló un poco por sorpresa, pero le parece bien.

―Lo que suponía ―comentó orgulloso, pero enseguida cambió su expresión a una cándida y volvió a acariciarme la cara. Cerré los ojos y dejé que mi mente se perdiera unos segundos en el tacto de su mano―. Aun así no debí haberte presionado tanto con ese tema, perdóname…

―N-No, joder, pe-perdóname tú a mí ―me miró extrañado. Agaché la cabeza, pero Antonio me sujetó el mentón obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos, noté que mis mejillas se encendían―. Yo… Yo sé que también metí la pata el otro día al echarte la culpa de que no nos pudiésemos ver. N-No le di importancia a lo mucho que te esfuerzas para conseguir sacar adelante tu sueño y entiendo que te enfadaras ―Antonio abrió la boca para hablar, pero se la tapé con la mano, no permitiría que me interrumpiese―. Por eso quiero que sepas que no me importa que trabajes tanto, me jode un poco, pero te apoyo completamente.

Retiró mi mano de su boca y me dio un beso intenso en respuesta.

―¡No me has dejado terminar! ―me quejé hinchando los cachetes―. Te he traído una cosa para demostrarte que te apoyo.

―No era necesario, Lovi, me basta con tu palabra.

―¡A callar!

Antonio asintió y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Recogí la bolsa con el regalo del suelo y me senté junto a mi novio en el sofá. Aunque hubiera dicho que no era necesario, cuando le entregué el paquete envuelto se mostró tan ilusionado como un crío el día de su cumpleaños. Me encantaba verlo tan feliz.

Desenvolvió el regalo con sumo cuidado, como si se tratara de algo tremendamente valioso. Sus ojos hicieron chiribitas cuando descubrió lo que se ocultaba bajo el papel de colores: mullida, suave, de color verde y marrón, ojos negros, una sonrisa y el pequeño detalle propio de un lazo blanco atado alrededor de su cuello.

―¡Una tortuga de peluche! ―exclamó ilusionado.

―Me acordé de ti en cuanto la vi ―Antonio frunció el ceño―. ¡Por la sonrisa, joder, por la sonrisa! ―añadí rápidamente, él se rio―. El caso es que… bueno, pues que la vi y se me ocurrió que tu guardería necesitaría de una mascota para cuando la abras.

―Es fantástico, Lovi ―me dio un beso rápido en los labios―, ya lo estoy viendo, " _Guardería la Tortuguita_ ". No podrías haber elegido un regalo mejor, ¡me encanta! ―otro beso―. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

―M-Me alegro de que te guste.

Me sentía increíblemente feliz, lo que me parecía casi mentira después de cómo se había complicado todo en los últimos días.

Antonio también se veía bastante feliz. Miraba y remiraba el peluche, lo acariciaba y soltaba una risilla mientras comentaba una y otra vez lo suave que era, igual que un niño pequeño. Entonces se fijó en el lazo que envolvía el cuello del muñeco.

―Oye, Lovi, ¿por qué hay una mariquita aquí cogida en el lazo? ―me miró divertido y levantó una ceja―. ¿Acaso me estás llamando "mariquita"?

Se ganó la colleja que le di.

―¡No, idiota! En Italia la mariquita es un símbolo de buena suerte, es la que  _porta la buona fortuna_.

―Entonces tú eres mi mariquita ―afirmó felizmente.

―¡¿Pero qué cojones dices?!

―Sí, eres mi mariquita, porque desde que estás conmigo me siento tremendamente afortunado, en todos los sentidos.

Me sonrojé intensamente, sólo Antonio conseguía decir cosas tan vergonzosas con tantísima facilidad y hacer que mi corazón latiera desbocado.

―N-No… no digas tonterías ―dije algo cortado―. En… En cualquier caso, la mariquita es para que tengas buena suerte y consigas montar la guardería pronto.

―Contigo a mi lado no me cabe ninguna duda de que lo conseguiré ―afirmó con la más resplandeciente de sus sonrisas. Mis mejillas ardían.

― _A-Auguri di buon lavoro,_ bastardo _._

―Oooh, Lovi ―echó el peluche al sillón de al lado y me abrazó estrechamente―, gracias.

―No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que te acabo de decir, ¿verdad?

―No, pero me gusta como ha sonado.

―Idio-…

Se lanzó a mis labios y me cortó con un beso al que no tardé en corresponder. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, apegándolo más a mí. Antonio separó su boca de la mía para bajar con ella por mi cuello y luego subir hasta mi oreja y morderla suavemente, haciéndome suspirar y gemir.

―A-Antonio, te… ¡¿te has empalmado?!

―No he podido evitarlo ―se apartó de mí soltando una risilla culpable y se rascó la nuca―. Es que no te puedes hacer una idea de lo increíblemente irresistible que me resultas cuando te muestras siendo sincero.

Desvié mi mirada sonrojado. El corazón me latía a toda velocidad, estaba poniéndome muy nervioso.

Sin pensar demasiado en mis acciones, más bien moviéndome por un impulso repentino, me abalancé sobre la bragueta de Antonio ante la completa sorpresa de éste.

―Lovi, ¿qué…?

―¡Ca-Cállate!

Con manos temblorosas, conseguí desabrochar el botón del pantalón, que se resistió un poco, bajándolo junto con los calzoncillos lo justo como para liberar el miembro excitado de mi novio.

Me coloqué entre sus piernas, de rodillas en el suelo, agarré la base de su pene con una mano y lo contemplé durante unos segundos, tragando saliva, antes de introducirme la punta en la boca y acariciarla con la lengua. Antonio gimió, lo que me animó a metérmela todo lo que pude y comencé a moverme, obteniendo más gemidos y jadeos. Antonio pasó una mano por mi cabeza y atrapó sin querer mi rizo entre sus dedos, provocando que una placentera y extraña sensación recorriera mi cuerpo entero obligándome a detenerme.

―Aaah, A-Antonio… Su-Suelta el rizo ―gemí―… N-No… no me… toques aaah… ahíiiii…

En un primer momento me miró confuso, pero pronto pareció darse cuenta de lo que ocurría con aquel pelo tan sensible y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa pervertida.

―¿Por qué no, Lovi? ―acarició el rizo, gemí fuerte―. Si parece que lo estás disfrutando. Sigue, por favor.

Retomé mi labor con Antonio, que continuó toqueteando mi rizo, haciéndome sentir un enorme placer a la vez que un dolor punzante en mi propia erección aprisionada bajo el pantalón. Sin avisar, sólo con un grito ahogado de placer, se vino en mi boca.

Me eché hacia atrás tosiendo un poco, pero Antonio me agarró por los brazos levantándome del suelo, me sentó sobre sus piernas y me besó con fiereza hasta que nos quedamos sin aire.

No tardó en encenderse de nuevo. Volvió a besarme mientras me despojaba de la camisa. Me tumbó sobre el sofá quitándome los pantalones y la ropa interior, liberándome de su opresión. Fue bajando con la boca por mi cuello para besarlo y morderlo suavemente al tiempo que sus manos recorrían mi abdomen.

―Tengo que ir a la habitación a por el lubricante ―dijo irguiéndose.

―¡NO! ―le grité, estaba demasiado excitado como para parar―. No se te ocurra irte ahora, bastardo.

―¡Pero puedo hacerte daño!

―Estoy seguro de que no lo harás.

―Pero…

―¡Antoniooo! ―le rogué, ¡me hizo rogarle el muy bastardo! Pero al menos conseguí que no se fuera. Tras quitarse la camisa, bajó su cara hasta la mía y nos besamos.

Llevó un par de dedos hacia mi boca y los chupé cubriéndolos de saliva cuanto pude, pues a continuación los introdujo en mi entrada, provocando una ligera molestia y posterior placer, y los movió para dilatarme.

Tras sacarlos, con un gruñido de protesta por mi parte, se colocó entre mis piernas y posicionó su miembro en mi entrada, acariciándola con la punta, para introducirlo de un solo empujón que dio justo en mi punto de máximo placer arrancándome un profundo gemido y comenzó a moverse. Estaba tan excitado que apenas si pude contenerme y tras un par de estocadas me corrí sobre mi vientre. Antonio redujo los movimientos hasta detenerse sin salir de mi interior. Bajó la cabeza para que nuestros labios se encontraran en un intenso y apasionado beso que rompí en cuanto lo sentí embestir de nuevo contra mí.

―¡Aaah, Antoniooo! ―grité de placer ante la sorpresa y noté cómo me elevaba otra vez.

Antonio se movía en mi interior con un ritmo acelerado, profundo, golpeando repetidamente aquel punto que me producía aquel placer intenso nublándome el juicio. Sudor, gritos, gemidos y jadeos inundaron el ambiente. Con una fuerte y certera embestida Antonio se liberó en mi interior y yo me corrí gritando su nombre.

Mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y sobreponerme a los retazos del orgasmo todavía presentes, Antonio se dejó caer sobre mí respirando pesadamente, escondiendo la cara en el hueco de mi cuello y besándolo suavemente. Se irguió un poco y nuestros ojos se encontraron en una mirada cargada de amor y deseo. Unimos nuestros labios en un ardiente y apasionado beso.

―¿Seguimos? ―preguntó Antonio recuperando el aliento. Asentí débilmente y volvió a besarme, para luego llevar la boca hasta mi oreja y susurrar―. Vamos a la habitación.

Colocó las manos bajo mi espalda. Me aferré a su cuello y enrosqué mis piernas en su cintura. Me levantó y me llevó en brazos hacia la habitación mientras nos besábamos una y otra vez.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

El molesto ruido del despertador me sacó de mis maravillosos sueños. Tras soltar una queja, Antonio lo apagó con un golpe seco. Me revolví entre las sábanas para levantarme e ir a clase, pero sentía mi cuerpo pesado y dolorido.

―Ugh… Antonio, cabrón ―dije con voz pastosa encogiéndome entre las sábanas―. Me duele todo el cuerpo por tu culpa.

―Oh, lo siento, Lovi ―acercó su cara a la mía y me dio un beso rápido en los labios―. Aunque no escuché que te quejaras anoche ni que me pidieras que parara ―me miró divertido―, más bien al contrario.

―A ver si dices lo mismo cuando yo te lo haga a ti.

―Mmm… no veo el momento de tener a mi Lovi dentro de mí ―susurró con voz sensual en mi oreja, lo que me puso nervioso y acalorado.

―¡Cá-Cállate! ―lo golpeé en el pecho, él se rio y me envolvió entre sus brazos pegándome a su cuerpo―. Suelta, bastardo, tengo que irme.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde? ―me echó una mirada entre triste y sorprendida―. Todavía es muy temprano, podemos pasar la mañana juntos durmiendo abrazaditos, por suerte no tengo que trabajar.

―Qué bien ―dije sarcásticamente―, pero, por si no lo sabes, yo tengo clase.

―¡Pero si hoy es fiesta! No hay clase los días de fiesta.

―Ya. Eso díselo al idiota estirado de tu amigo.

―Pues precisamente eso voy a hacer.

Se giró hacia la mesilla de noche y cogió el móvil. Se recostó contra el cabecero mientras realizaba la llamada.

―¡Hola, Rod! Soy Antonio… Sí, bueno verás, como me hiciste responsable de la asistencia de Lovi a tus clases, te llamo para informarte de que hoy no va a ir… Oh, vamos, Rod, no te pongas así… El pobrecito ha pasado una mala noche, apenas si ha dormido y está tan cansado que no se puede ni poner en pie…

―¡Pero no le digas eso, idiota! ―le dije en voz baja molesto. El muy bastardo se rio y llevó su mano libre a mi cabeza para acariciarme.

―Además, Rod, hoy es fiesta, relájate un poquito, ¿no?... No, no falta porque sea fiesta… Sí, te aseguro que mañana estará ahí… ¿Yo? ¿A mediodía? Claro, sin problema… ¿Te veo esta noche en la cena?... Genial, no te pierdas, ¿eh?… Adiós.

Dejó el móvil nuevamente sobre la mesilla de noche y se tumbó junto a mí, abrazándome estrechamente.

―¿Lo ves? Todo solucionado ―me besó en la frente―. Podemos seguir durmiendo un rato más.

Sonreí y me apegué más a él, durmiéndome con el sonido de su acompasada respiración.

Dormimos durante toda la mañana hasta pasado el mediodía. Me desperté relajado y descansado, aunque seguía teniendo un ligero dolor en la parte baja de la espalda, por no hablar de las agujetas en mi abdomen. Sin embargo, lo mejor sin duda era la sensación de despertarme en los brazos de Antonio, la había echado de menos, claro que eso prefería guardármelo para mí.

Nos duchamos juntos, recogimos la ropa desperdigada por la casa, almorzamos y nos recostamos en el sofá para ver una película tranquilamente. La tortuga de peluche seguía en el sillón de al lado, testigo mudo de nuestras vivencias… Joder, los recuerdos de la noche anterior se me vinieron de golpe a la mente y tuve que levantarme acalorado e ir a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. En mi trayecto de vuelta al "sofá de la pasión", llamaron al timbre.

―Anto-… Oh,  _mon Dieu!_ ―el francés se sorprendió cuando fue recibido por mí, pero su gesto cambió de inmediato y una sonrisa pervertida se formó en sus labios―. ¡Hola,  _mon_   _petit_! Me alegra verte por aquí ―guiñó un ojo.

―¿Qué quieres?

―¡Hola, Fran! ―saludó el bastardo y me abrazó por detrás recargando la cabeza en mi hombro, el francés amplió su sonrisa―. ¿Qué pasa?

―Hola,  _mon ami_. Vengo a avisarte de que Gilbert requiere de nuestra presencia urgentemente.

―¿Para qué?

―Quiere jugar al  _Risk_ ―dijo con aburrimiento.

Alcé una ceja, esa frase había sonado como si tuviera un significado oculto, algo que sólo mi novio y los dos pervertidos de sus amigos supieran.

―¿Jugar al  _Risk_? ―se extrañó Antonio―. ¿Ahora?

― _Oui_ , y en casa de Elizaveta ni más ni menos ―rodó los ojos―. No sé qué es, pero algo se trae ese entre manos.

―¡Francis! ―se escuchó la voz de Gilbert gritando desde el patio―. ¿Tienes que tardar tanto para decirle a Antonio que baje?

―Joder con el patatero.

―Ve yendo tú, Fran, ahora vamos nosotros.

El francés asintió y se marchó.

―¿Qué coño quiere decir eso de "jugar al  _Risk_ "?

―¿Cómo que qué quiere decir? ―preguntó Antonio extrañado―. "Jugar al  _Risk_ " quiere decir "jugar al  _Risk_ ", es un juego de mesa con dados, soldaditos…

―¡Ya sé qué juego es! ―lo corté molesto, acababa de confirmar lo que me dijo Feliks: soy un malpensado.

Entramos en la habitación para vestirnos, porque hasta entonces ambos estábamos en calzonas y con el torso desnudo (agh, el maldito francés se habría deleitado con la vista). La voz del idiota del macho albino volvió a resonar por el patio apremiando a mi novio.

―Antonio, sé que tocarme los cojones es una experiencia genial, ¡pero deja de hacerlo de una maldita vez y baja ya!

Antonio no me dio la opción de negarme a acompañarlo.

Salimos al rellano cogidos de la mano y nos detuvimos de inmediato al cruzarnos cara a cara ni más ni menos que con el tulipán, que también acababa de salir de su apartamento. La situación no podría haber sido más incómoda.

Antonio me apretó la mano con fuerza, pero apenas un segundo después ya no estaba a mi lado. Con un movimiento rápido que pilló al tulipán desprevenido, lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta con una mano y lo levantó un palmo del suelo (sabía que Antonio era fuerte, pero nunca imaginé que tanto). Una sonrisa gélida adornaba su cara y su mirada era sombría y estaba cargada de furia y odio mientras contemplaba al holandés desde abajo, daba auténtico miedo.

―Te lo advierto ―dijo Antonio, hasta su voz tenía un tono gélido―, como vuelvas a acercarte a MI LOVI con algún propósito que no sea otro que el de una pura y sana amistad… te corto los huevos, ¡¿entiendes?!

Soltó de forma brusca a Govert, que chocó contra la pared y se deslizó por ésta hasta caer al suelo.

Antonio se volvió hacia mí con su típica y resplandeciente sonrisa de felicidad y me tomó de la mano. Echándole una última mirada al tulipán y sintiéndome un poco mal por él, me dejé arrastrar escaleras abajo por mi novio.


	17. Un conflicto interminable

_Capítulo 17: Un conflicto interminable_

El albino y el gabacho ya se encontraban en el interior del apartamento de Elizaveta cuando Antonio y yo bajamos al patio. El francés, recostado sobre la puerta, contemplaba con cara de aburrimiento la discusión que el patatero mantenía con la húngara, que sujetaba una sartén de forma amenazadora.

―¡No me cambies más de tema, Gilbert! ―gritó Elizaveta―. Dime de una maldita vez a santo de qué os habéis presentado en mi casa a estas horas de la tarde.

―¿Cuántas veces vas a hacer que mi asombrosa persona te lo repita,  _marimacho_? ―le enseñó la caja del juego, bueno, más bien se la puso delante de la cara―. Hemos venido a jugar al  _Risk_  y ya han llegado los que faltaban, así que prepárate porque… ¡TE DESAFÍO!

El macho albino la apuntó con el dedo y se echó a reír de forma estridente y ensordecedora.

Eli rodó los ojos con hastío y clavó su mirada en nosotros tres, como pidiendo una confirmación de las palabras del idiota que tenía delante. Antonio y el francés asintieron en respuesta. La húngara suspiró con resignación y se sentó a la mesa dejando la sartén a un lado mientras el patatero sacaba el tablero y preparaba el juego. El gabacho y mi novio tomaron asiento también.

―Oye, bastardo ―le dije a Antonio inclinándome sobre él―, yo creo que paso de esto y me subo a mi casa. De todas formas no sé jugar.

―¿Qué? No, no te vayas ―me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí sentándome sobre sus piernas. Hice una mueca de dolor que no pasó desapercibida por el pervertido del francés, que sonrió de lado―. Aunque no juegues te quedas aquí sentadito conmigo y yo te voy enseñando.

Asentí. Una vez más, el maldito bastardo de mi novio me convenció para hacer lo que él quería. Sonrió victorioso y me abrazó por la cintura apegándome a él.

Quien también sonreía era Elizaveta, aunque el labio inferior le temblaba y no apartaba sus ojos ampliamente abiertos de nosotros dos. Por alguna razón que desconocía, la húngara me estaba poniendo nervioso.

―¿Pu-Puedo sacaros una foto? ―¿a qué demonios venía esa pregunta?

―¡Claro! ―respondió Antonio felizmente.

―¡NO!

―¿No? ¿No quieres sacarte una foto conmigo, Lovi? ―preguntó Antonio contrariado haciendo un puchero y poniendo ojitos―. ¿Por qué?

―Eeeh… N-No… No es que no quiera… es que…

Se oyó un ruido sordo. Todos dimos un bote sobre nuestros asientos, el patatero había golpeado con fuerza la mesa con el puño cerrado, después abrió la mano y soltó los dados.

―Si quieres una foto de los dos tortolitos, gana ―le dijo el albino a la húngara―. Esa será la recompensa del juego: el ganador podrá pedirle lo que quiera a todos los demás.

― _Honhonhon_ … Suena  _très_  interesante,  _mon ami_.

―Por mí vale ―aceptó Antonio.

―¡Muy bien! ―accedió Eli decidida, aunque algo molesta cruzándose de brazos―. Pero después no vale echarse atrás cuando os veáis contra las cuerdas.

Antonio y sus dos amigos del alma negaron con la cabeza. A continuación, todos, Elizaveta incluida, se quedaron mirándome en silencio, lo cual me dio mala espina, no entendía qué estaban esperando… hasta que caí en la cuenta de lo que querían.

―¿Qué? No. No, no, no, no, no ―dije, negando además con la cabeza y el dedo―. A mí no me metáis en esto. Ni hablar. Yo no juego, así que no participo en eso de cumplir los deseos del ganador. Ni de coña.

―Venga, chaval, no te comportes de forma tan poco asombrosa. Vale que no juegues, pero estás aquí y vas con Antonio, es decir, que si él gana tú ganas y ambos podéis pedir lo que queráis, pero pierdes en caso de que Toño pierda y tienes que acatar las órdenes del ganador.

―Venga, Lovi, será divertido.

―¡¿Pero tú estás loco?! ¿Te imaginas que gana el pervertido del gabacho? ―le dije en voz baja a Antonio, aunque todos me oyeron―. A saber lo que se le puede ocurrir para que hagamos, no me fío ni un pelo de él.

―Oooh, Lovinito,  _mon petit_  ―el francés se llevó una mano al pecho y fingió un sollozo―, me ofendes. ¡Qué mala imagen tienes de mí!

― _Kesesese_ … El chaval te tiene bien calado, barbas.

Antonio permaneció en silencio con gesto pensativo durante un momento, supongo que reflexionando sobre mis palabras. Miró al rubio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y luego a mí con el semblante serio.

―¿Quieres que vaya a por Francis y me asegure de que no gane?

― _ANTOINE!_

―Vale ―respondí.

Si es que la pregunta del bastardo, tan serio como la dijo, me transmitió tanta seguridad de que impediría la victoria del gabacho que me convenció de inmediato de acceder a participar en aquella estupidez.

Comenzaron a jugar.

En su turno, Antonio me hacía lanzar los dados y mover sus "tropas" por el tablero según sus indicaciones, mientras que conforme avanzaba la partida iba explicándome las reglas y la dinámica del juego. Me resultaba bastante difícil de comprender y seguir.

Los otros cuatro, en cambio, se encontraban completamente inmersos en la partida. ¡Estaban siendo competitivos! Tanto que no parecían ellos mismos: la amistad había dejado de existir, todos eran rivales y se provocaban los unos a los otros cuando se enfrentaban entre sí, las batallas verbales eran más intensas que las del tablero.

―No te me pongas tan chulita por ganar una batalla,  _marimacho_ , que la guerra será mía y mi asombrosa persona se hará con tus regiones vitales antes de que te des cuenta.

―Deja de soñar, idiota, y prepárate para morder el polvo porque cuando acabe contigo vas a llorar suplicándome clemencia.

― _Honhonhon_ … Se ve que la hermosa Elizaveta es una mujer de armas tomar en todos los sentidos.

―¡Pues claro! ¿Qué te esperabas? Al contrario que tú, que te aprovechas del conflicto ajeno, yo sí tengo un par de cojones para atacar directamente a mis enemigos.

― _Mon Dieu, chérie_ , voy a tener que empezar a darle la razón a Gilbert, ese lenguaje no es propio de una señorita, se parece más a lo que escupe  _notre petit_  Lovino por su boquita de piñón a todas horas.

―¡Vete a la mierda, maldito gabacho!

―Me importa más bien poco, por no decir nada, lo que sea propio de una señorita o no. Yo que tú me centraría más en el tablero porque te veo muy mal.

―¡Agh!  _Antoine_ , ¿quieres dejar de cebarte conmigo de una vez? ¿Es que no hay nadie más a quien atacar?

―Todo a su tiempo, antes de ganar la partida tengo que quitarte a ti de en medio.

Aunque se centró principalmente en atacar al francés, Antonio no perdía la oportunidad de asaltar a los otros dos cuando se le presentaba la ocasión, estaba siendo especialmente competitivo, lo cual me sorprendió y mucho, pues era una faceta suya que desconocía, lo mismo que cuando se mostró agresivo con el tulipán rato antes.

Sin embargo, a pesar de las ansias de ganar con las que jugaba mi novio, fue el patatero quien consiguió hacerse con la victoria después de tres horas de juego. Tanto Antonio como los otros dos aceptaron la derrota con deportividad, la rivalidad había terminado con la partida.

―Siento no haber conseguido ganar, Lovi ―me dijo Antonio al oído.

―N-No pasa nada, bastardo, no te preocupes.

Me dedicó una resplandeciente sonrisa y levantó la vista hacia el patatero.

―¡Bien jugado, Gil!

― _Kesesese_ … ¡Gracias! Tratándose de mi asombrosa persona no podía ser de otra manera ―a este tío no le hace falta abuela―. Bien, pongámonos serios, ha llegado el momento de las concesiones. Vosotros tres, ¡largo! ―nos ordenó señalando la puerta.

Antonio y el gabacho intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto y se encogieron de hombros levantándose. Obviamente yo, que estaba sentado en las piernas de Antonio, también me levanté y caminamos hacia la puerta.

La húngara, con los brazos cruzados y un gesto de clara molestia, quizás planteándose las posibles locuras que le fuese a pedir el patatero, no le quitaba el ojo de encima al alemán, que le sostenía la mirada con fiereza.

―Y tú, Elizaveta ―la llamó por su nombre en vez de  _marimacho_ , por lo que nos giramos de inmediato―, concédeme el increíble honor de aceptar ser pareja de alguien tan asombroso como yo.

Golpeó el tablero del juego con el puño al igual que hizo anteriormente, pero en esta ocasión dejando sobre él una pequeña caja que abrió conforme retiraba la mano y que contenía en su interior un anillo plateado. El albino estaba completamente sonrojado y algunas gotas de sudor recorrían su sien.

―Salgamos juntos.

No sé quién parecía más asombrado, si nosotros tres o Elizaveta, que pasaba la mirada con los ojos ampliamente abiertos del anillo al rostro del patatero, que se mantuvo serio y expectante.

¡PAM!

Con un movimiento rápido, Eli había agarrado la sartén y se la había estampado al macho albino en la cabeza, tal y como cabía esperar.

―¡Idiota! ―le gritó. Soltó la sartén, que cayó al suelo haciendo mucho ruido, y se lanzó al cuello del alemán rodeándolo con los brazos―. ¿Tanto tiempo has necesitado para decidirte a dar este paso?

―Sabes que no, pero… uhm… tenía que encontrar la forma más asombrosa de hacerlo.

―Idiota ―repitió la húngara sonriendo.

El macho albino la agarró de la cintura acercándola a él y se besaron apasionadamente como si el francés, Antonio y yo no estuviésemos presentes.

―Desde luego,  _mon ami_ , esta vez sí que ha sido asombroso lo que has hecho ―interrumpió el gabacho.

―¿Pero se puede saber qué demonios hacéis vosotros todavía aquí? ―gritó el patatero manteniendo a Eli entre sus brazos―. Os he dicho que os vayáis, ¡LARGO!

Dejamos a solas a la nueva pareja (porque Eli había aceptado la proposición del patatero aunque no le hubiera respondido claramente que sí, lo que me confirmó que le faltaba un tornillo) y se volvieron a besar mientras nosotros tres salíamos al patio.

―Oh,  _mon Dieu_ , esperaba que Gilbert diera este paso con Elizaveta tarde o temprano en estos días, pero jamás hubiese imaginado que lo hiciera de esta forma. No se puede negar que ha sido bastante original. Ha debido planearlo muy bien,  _honhonhon_ …

―¿Y por qué lo esperabas, Fran?

―Ay, Toni,  _mon ami_ , ¿por qué va a ser? Porque Roderich irá tanto a la boda de Heracles y Kiku como a la despedida y nuestro querido Gilbo se ha acojonado ante un posible intento de recuperar a Eli por parte de su rival en el amor.

―Aam, vale, ya lo comprendo.

―Me alegro de que esos dos estén juntos, sabía yo que al final acabaría triunfando  _l'amour_ , igual que con vosotros ―guiñó el ojo―. Ya veo que habéis solucionado vuestra pequeña discusión y volvéis a estar juntos y felices, aunque no me hacía falta veros para saberlo…

―¿Ah, no? ¿Y eso por qué?

―Oh,  _cher_ , por favor, mi habitación está justo debajo de la tuya y anoche no fuisteis silenciosos precisamente ―guiñó el ojo―. Menudos fieras estáis hechos.

Tierra, trágame. ¿Ese maldito pervertido nos había escuchado? ¿Y si lo había hecho también alguien más? Dios, me quería morir de la vergüenza de sólo pensarlo. Me sonrojé muchísimo, incluso a Antonio se le subieron un poco los colores, desvió la mirada y se rascó la nuca riendo nerviosamente.

― _Honhonhon_ … pero no seáis tímidos, que no habéis hecho nada de lo que haya que avergonzarse ―le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Antonio―. En fin, os dejo, que tengo que hacer una llamada para comprobar que esté lista la sorpresa de esta noche.  _Au revoir!_

El francés desapareció por las escaleras.

―¿A qué sorpresa se refería tu amigo el gabacho? ―pregunté tratando de apartar de mi mente el pensamiento de que nos hubieran oído haciéndolo.

―¿Qué? ―Antonio seguía distraído―. Ah, pues a la que le está preparando a Heracles y Kiku para su despedida de solteros, pero shhh ―se puso el dedo delante de los labios―… es un secreto, sólo lo sé yo, ahora tú, Fran, Gil y tu abuelo.

―¡LOVINO VARGAS!

Hablando del rey de Roma, el abuelo apareció por las escaleras llamándome en un tono severo y con cara de enfado. Me escondí detrás de Antonio por puro instinto mientras el viejo se nos acercaba.

―¿Se puede saber por qué me ha telefoneado el encargado del restaurante preguntándome si ibas a ir hoy o si tenía que volver a cambiarte el turno? ―ese maldito encargado era idiota, le dije claramente que quería cambiar el turno UN SOLO DÍA, ¿tan difícil era de entender?―. Así que me desobedeciste y faltaste al trabajo, ¿eh?

Negué con la cabeza nerviosamente y me escondí todavía más detrás de Antonio, que de pronto se giró hacia mí.

―¡Lovino! ―me dijo indignado―. ¿Qué te tengo dicho sobre eso de escaquearse del trabajo?

―¡Que no, joder! ¡Que no me he escaqueado! ―me justifiqué―. Simplemente cambié el turno. Además ―bajé la voz para que el abuelo no me oyera y fruncí el ceño―, tú no eres el más indicado para reprocharme nada después de prácticamente obligarme a que me saltara las clases esta mañana.

―Eso es diferente, estabas muy cansado para ir y hoy es fiesta, se supone que no hay clase los días de fiesta. Aparte Roderich te ha dado permiso para faltar, así que eso no es escaquearse.

―Y lo que yo he hecho en el trabajo tampoco, sólo he cambiado un turno a la semana que viene.

―¿Y se puede saber cuándo he autorizado yo ese cambio de turno? ―intervino de nuevo el abuelo.

Me encogí detrás de Antonio para evitar la ira del viejo, pero el bastardo que tengo por novio se puso a mi espalda y me sujetó los hombros obligándome a encarar al abuelo, que esperaba impaciente una respuesta.

―Va-Vale, sí, l-le mentí al encargado diciendo que me habías dado permiso ―el abuelo frunció el ceño mucho, se estaba enfadando más―. P-Pero… ¡joder! Dame un poco de tregua, maldita sea, que no he parado de trabajar desde el jueves y encima añádele las clases de Roderich, que ayer me tuvo retenido hasta las cinco de la tarde. Si es que no me quedaba tiempo para nada y tenía también asuntos importantes que resolver ―algo sonrojado volví la cabeza un segundo hacia Antonio, pues me refería a nuestra relación―. Simplemente he cambiado un maldito turno. No he hecho nada malo, joder, entiéndeme.

Le sostuve la mirada al abuelo, que suspiró con pesadez, pero finalmente relajó el gesto.

―Está bien, Lovino, te entiendo, pero ¿no crees que habría sido más fácil pedirme el cambio a mí directamente en lugar de actuar por tu cuenta?

―¡No me dejaste! Ni siquiera me quisiste escuchar y me llevaste obligado al restaurante.

―No me vengas con cuentos, Lovino ―me espetó el abuelo―. No se te ocurrió sugerirme que te pasara algún turno a la próxima semana, te limitaste a protestar y a negarte a ir al trabajo una y otra vez, así que no digas que no te dejé pedírmelo o que no te quise escuchar porque ambos sabemos que no es cierto.

¡Maldición! No podía negar que el abuelo tenía razón, claro que eso no significaba que yo fuera a dársela. Con un gruñido, hinché los cachetes, me crucé de brazos y volví la cara hacia un lado.

―Oye, Lovi, hay algo que no entiendo ―dijo Antonio―, si ayer era martes, ¿cómo es que tenías que trabajar si tú no entras hasta el jueves? ―a buenas horas vino a darse cuenta de ese detalle.

―Le cambié los turnos para que tuviera libre el fin de semana ―respondió mi abuelo.

―Sí, para poder asistir a la boda del griego durmiente y el japonés silencioso.

Ya había arreglado mi problema con Antonio, de modo que no encontraba ningún impedimento para ir.

―Aam… ¡qué bien! Aunque supongo que eso significa que tienes que trabajar hoy, ¿no? ―asentí―. ¿Entonces no vendrás a la cena de esta noche?

―¿Qué cena?

―La cena de despedida de solteros que vamos a celebrar esta noche, ¿no lo sabías? La sorpresa que Francis está preparando viene después.

Genial, como siempre yo era el último en enterarme. Nadie se había molestado en comentarme lo de la cena hasta ese momento, joder, que aunque no pudiera asistir por el trabajo no implicaba que no pudiera saberlo. Miré resentido al abuelo, que se mantuvo serio e impasible, por lo que descarté la posibilidad de que decidiera darme la noche libre o algo por el estilo.

―No, no voy a ir ―le respondí finalmente a Antonio.

―Eso te servirá de escarmiento para la próxima vez que se te ocurra actuar por tu cuenta y sin consultarme a la hora de hacer modificaciones en tus turnos y horarios de trabajo.

Rodé los ojos con hastío, encima me tocaba aguantar un sermón.

―Tampoco es para tanto, Romu ―dijo Antonio quitándole hierro al asunto. El abuelo abrió la boca para contestar, pero el bastardo se le adelantó―. Venga, Lovi, te llevo al trabajo.

Me echó un brazo por encima y, tras despedirnos rápidamente del abuelo, nos encaminamos hacia el garaje para coger su moto. Me sorprendí al comprobar que mi turno de trabajo estaba a punto de empezar, la tarde se me había pasado volando. De hecho, llegamos al restaurante apenas cinco minutos antes de que tuviera que entrar.

―Hay que ver ―comentó Antonio cuando me bajé de la moto―, resulta bastante irónico que ahora seas tú quien está más ocupado de los dos teniendo que trabajar e ir a clase mientras que yo tengo varios días libres.

―Ugh, no me lo recuerdes. ¿Y cómo es eso de que tienes días libres?

―Vacaciones. Aprovechando que hoy cerraban la tienda por ser fiesta y que la boda de Heracles es este fin de semana, pues me pedí hace tiempo el resto de esta semana libre como vacaciones.

―¡Qué suerte tienes! ―dije con envidia comenzando a ir hacia la entrada.

Antonio me agarró por la cintura desde atrás atrayéndome hacia él.

―Tendría más suerte si pudiera pasar todo ese tiempo contigo ―me dijo cerca de la oreja.

Me mordió el lóbulo con suavidad y trazó un camino de besos que bajaba por mi cuello, lo que provocó que unos placenteros escalofríos recorrieran todo mi cuerpo. Me di la vuelta entre sus brazos y me lancé a devorar sus labios, Antonio me correspondió con intensidad.

―Me encanta que seas tan pasional, Lovi ―me besó―, me vuelves loco ―volvió a besarme―. ¿Quieres que pase a recogerte cuando salgas y así te unes a la fiesta?

La propuesta era muy tentadora, me evitaría el autobús, pero a la fiesta seguramente irían todos los del bloque y no tenía ganas de encontrarme con el tulipán (esperaba que Antonio y él no acabaran a golpes), ni con el abuelo, pues estaba molesto con él por no informarme de nada. Además, que la fiesta la organizara el francés no me hacía imaginar nada bueno.

―Ya deberías saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, es obvio ―respondí de forma seca y giré la cabeza hacia un lado―. Pero no quiero fastidiarte la diversión por tener que pasar a por mí, así que no hace falta que vengas.

―Oh, Lovi, tú no vas a fastidiarme nada y sabes que para mí no es molestia ninguna venir a recogerte.

―Aun así, no hace falta, así que no vengas ―le dije serio―. Paso de ir a esa fiesta, está organizada por tu amigo el gabacho, a saber lo que se le ha ocurrido. De todas formas no me apetece ir y, aunque me apeteciera, cuando salga será muy tarde y mañana tengo que madrugar para ir a clase, porque dudo mucho que Roderich me permita faltar otra vez, así que olvídalo.

―¡Pero si Rod también va!

―Peor me lo pones, acabaría dándose cuenta de que lo que le dijiste esta mañana no era cierto y mañana me tendría todo el día metido en su casa para recuperar el tiempo de hoy.

―Joo~, Lovi ―hizo un puchero―, sabes que no será lo mismo sin ti.

―No me voy a dejar convencer, así que quita esa cara, bastardo ―no me hizo caso.

―Pero…

―Tú ve y diviértete ―lo interrumpí. Me crucé de brazos y miré hacia otro lado algo sonrojado―. Eso sí, procura no acercarte mucho a ese maldito gabacho pervertido, no me fío ni un pelo de él…

―Tranquilo, mi amor ―sonrió y me acarició la mejilla―, no tienes por qué ponerte celoso.

―¡Yo no estoy celo-!

Me acalló besándome profunda e intensamente.

―Espero que eso te ayude a tranquilizarte.

―Ve-Vete de una maldita vez, joder, que tengo que entrar. Ya nos vemos mañana.

―Pero, Lovi, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres venir? Puedo darte la direc…

―Que no, pesado, no insistas más y lárgate de una vez.

Volvió a hacer un puchero y añadió su mirada de cachorrillo apaleado para darme pena y convencerme para hacer lo que quería. Evité por todos los medios mirarlo y caer en su juego, incluso hice el amago de irme para adentro, momento en el que se dio por vencido y suspiró.

―Me llamas si cambias de opinión y voy a buscarte donde estés.

―No voy a cambiar de opinión, así que pásatelo bien y ya nos vemos mañana.

Antes de que pudiera alejarme, Antonio me agarró de la cintura y nos besamos.

―Lárgate de una vez, joder, que voy a llegar tarde y me van a regañar por tu culpa, bastardo.

Antonio volvió a besarme y me dedicó una de sus resplandecientes sonrisas como despedida.

Me alegraba que quisiera estar conmigo todo lo posible, el sentimiento era mutuo, pero no quería ser yo quien, precisamente por no estar presente, le impidiera divertirse, el muy idiota debería darse cuenta y agradecer que fuera tan generoso con él.

Me quedé en la puerta trasera del restaurante hasta que Antonio desapareció por la esquina del callejón y, respirando profundamente, me dispuse a comenzar mi noche de trabajo.

* * *

Roderich no comentó nada sobre mi falta del día anterior, por lo visto la excusa que le dio Antonio resultó válida, lo cual fue todo un alivio para mí, pues la noche en el restaurante resultó más intensa y agotadora que de costumbre y no me apetecía pasar más tiempo del necesario en casa de mi profesor.

Continuamos por donde lo dejamos en la última clase, ensayando la canción que había compuesto para el griego y el japonés hasta que, pasadas las doce, alguien nos interrumpió llamando al timbre. El austriaco se levantó molesto del piano y fue hacia la entrada.

―¡Llegas tarde, idiota! ―se quejó mi profesor―. Te dije que vinieras a mediodía y son las doce y media. La puntualidad es algo fundamental.

―Ay, Rod, lo siento ―dijo una voz que conocía bastante―, no te enfades, es que me he quedado dormido.

―No sé por qué no me sorprende. Pasa de una vez.

Con su guitarra a la espalda, Antonio entró a la sala en la que me encontraba seguido de Roderich y me saludó alegremente.

―¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí?

―¡Lovino! ¡¿Qué manera de hablar es esa?! ―me regañó Roderich―. Debes aprender a ser más respetuoso.

Bufé y rodé los ojos, precisamente mi profesor iba a decirme cómo tenía que hablarle a mi propio novio (aunque no estaba seguro de que supiera que éramos pareja). Antonio soltó una risilla mientras sacaba la guitarra de su funda.

―Antonio nos acompañará con la guitarra en la canción que he compuesto ―le entregó una partitura.

―¡Vamos a tocar juntos, Lovi!

―¿Estás de coña?

―Ya deberías saber que yo no bromeo, Lovino ―me respondió mi profesor―. Aunque supongo que Antonio sólo me acompañará a mí, puesto que tú has dicho que no asistirás al enlace.

―¡¿CÓMO?! ―se sorprendió Antonio poniéndose en pie y viniendo hacia mí―. ¿Qué es eso de que no vas a ir a la boda?

―N-No, joder, claro que sí que voy a ir…

Antonio suspiró aliviado y tomó asiento de nuevo.

―Oh, así que has cambiado de opinión ―puntualizó Roderich mirándome por encima de sus gafas y sonriendo de lado―, fantástico. Bien, entonces no perdamos más tiempo y comencemos. Antonio, empiezas tú. Lovino, prepárate y estate atento para cuando te toque entrar.

Tras un par de explicaciones sobre la melodía, Roderich le hizo una señal a Antonio y éste comenzó a tocar. A pesar de que le había escuchado tocar la guitarra en varias ocasiones, era la primera vez que lo veía haciéndolo: adoptó un gesto serio, pero increíblemente mantenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y deslizaba sus manos con gracia y naturalidad sobre las cuerdas, se notaba que sabía lo que estaba haciendo y lo mucho que disfrutaba con ello. Dios, no podía apartar los ojos de sus manos, me había quedado completamente embobado.

―¡LOVINO! ―Roderich golpeó la mesa con su  _batuta extensible_  sacándome de mi ensoñación―. Ni siquiera te has enterado de cuándo tenías que entrar, ¿quieres hacer el favor de no distraerte y prestar atención a lo que estamos haciendo?

―S-Sí, lo siento.

―Empecemos de nuevo. No tenemos tiempo que perder, así que esta vez ¡céntrate!

No fue hasta que tocamos los tres juntos que me di cuenta de que sin la música de la guitarra la melodía sonaba incompleta.

Después de hora y media, Roderich decidió dar por finalizado el ensayo. El austriaco se mostró bastante complacido con nuestro trabajo, incluso llegó a elogiarnos, algo nada propio de él. Antonio y yo sonreímos con satisfacción mientras recogíamos nuestras cosas para marcharnos.

―Sé que es lo contrario de lo que digo siempre, pero no se os ocurra tocar en vuestro bloque ―nos advirtió Roderich cuando salíamos―, nadie puede oír esta canción hasta el día de la boda, ¿entendido? ―asentimos―. Ah sí, y mañana procura llegar puntual, Antonio.

Y con estas palabras como despedida, cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros.

Cuando estuvimos en la calle, Antonio me echó un brazo por encima, me apegó a él y me besó en la frente. Quise apartarme, hacía mucho calor para ir tan pegados el uno al otro, pero la lapa que tengo por novio no me lo permitió.

―¡Cuánta ilusión me hace que toquemos juntos, Lovi!

―Podrías habérmelo contado antes.

―¡Si yo no sabía nada! ―se excusó―. Ayer cuando llamé a Roderich me pidió que fuera hoy a mediodía a su casa con la guitarra, pero no me explicó para qué. Y anoche tampoco me lo quiso decir. Me he enterado al mismo tiempo que tú.

―Ya veo… ¿Y qué tal fue la juerga de anoche?

―Bien, pero te eché mucho en falta ―dijo con voz ñoña y me apretó más contra sí, me revolví y relajó el abrazo―. Deberías haberte venido.

―¿Qué me perdí?

―A Francis vestido de gato.

―¿¡Qué?!

―Bueno… vestido es decir demasiado. ¡Disfrazado! ―exclamó con una sonrisa que se convirtió en una expresión de duda―. No, disfrazado tampoco… Digamos que llevaba orejas y una cola de gato, nada más. Ah, y una rosa ahí abajo para taparse.

Joder, esa imagen mental me provocó horror y repugnancia a partes iguales. Tendría suerte si ese maldito francés pervertido no aparecía persiguiéndome con esa indumentaria en mis peores pesadillas.

―Y no sé cómo lo hizo ―continuó Antonio ajeno a mis gestos de asco―, pero consiguió convencer a Heracles de que se "disfrazara" igual que él. Fue todo un espectáculo, a Eli se le caía la baba y no paraba de hacer fotos y Kiku sufrió una hemorragia nasal de la emoción.

Antonio se rio mientras que yo permanecí en silencio, prefería no conocer más detalles de esa fiesta, había tenido más que suficiente con la perturbadora imagen mental del gabacho y ahora tenía que sumarle además la del griego.

―Oye, Lovi, sólo por curiosidad, tú… ¿te "vestirías" de gatito para mí?

Con la cara sonrojada, le asesté al muy degenerado un cabezazo en el estómago que le cortó la respiración.

―¡PERVERTIDO!

Me aparté de él enfadado, pero me tomó del brazo antes de que me alejara demasiado.

―Ay, Lovi ―dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento―, que sólo era una broma…

―Y una mierda, ¡lo has dicho en serio! ―me solté con violencia―. Eres un maldito degenerado.

―Joo~, Lovi, no te enfades ―me puso ojitos―, que no era más que una bromita inocente…

―¡¿Inocente?! ―pregunté sarcásticamente―. ¡Inocente mis cojones!

―Vale, no tan inocente ―admitió con una risilla rascándose la nuca, yo hinché los cachetes―, pero una broma al fin y al cabo. Venga, no te enfades~ ―me pinchó suavemente la mejilla con el dedo―… Para compensarte te invito a almorzar y tú eliges el sitio, ¿sí?

Gruñí en respuesta, me crucé de brazos y comencé a caminar. Antonio me siguió, poniéndose a mi altura, y le permití que me echara el brazo sobre los hombros. Mierda, si es que daba igual lo que hiciera o dijera para sacarme de mis casillas, me resultaba imposible estar enfadado con él durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

A pesar de que tanto la clase como el ensayo del viernes fueron bien, Roderich se mostró más irritable y estricto que de costumbre, según Lilly porque estaba nervioso y lo expresaba de aquella manera. En el fondo lo entendía, estaba poniendo parte de su reputación como músico en mis manos y las de Antonio.

―Procurad ser discretos a la hora de guardar los instrumentos en el coche ―nos advirtió Roderich al finalizar el ensayo―, se supone que la actuación de mañana tiene que ser una sorpresa.

―Tranquilízate, Rod ―dijo Antonio dándole unas sonoras palmaditas en la espalda al austriaco―, nadie nos verá, pasaremos por el garaje justo antes de llegar a casa y los dejaremos en el maletero, ¿te parece bien?

―¡No te pongas condescendiente conmigo, Antonio!

―Hablando del garaje, hemos quedado allí a las seis para salir todos juntos hacia el pueblo, supongo que tú vienes con nosotros, ¿no? ―el austriaco asintió―. ¿Y recuerdas cómo se llega?

―¡Perfectamente! ―a Roderich le palpitaba una vena en la sien―. Pero no es necesario que lo recuerde, Ludwig quedó en pasar a recogerme aquí a esa hora.

―¡Qué buena idea! Así no habrá ninguna posibilidad de que te pierdas.

Roderich dejó escapar lo que yo creo que eran insultos en su lengua natal en cuanto Antonio le dio la espalda para dirigirse a Lilly, que se quedó a escuchar el ensayo al finalizar nuestra clase.

―¿Vash y tú os venís esta tarde con nosotros, Lilly?

―No, nosotros nos iremos mañana. Me habría gustado ir hoy con vosotros, debe ser divertido que vayáis todos juntos.

"Divertido" no era la descripción apropiada para el hecho de que estuviésemos todos los inquilinos del bloque más los novios reunidos en un garaje subterráneo cargados de maletas a punto de salir de viaje hacia un pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios, más bien era "caótico".

Tardamos alrededor de media hora en decidir cómo nos repartíamos en los coches y guardar las maletas.

Nos repartimos en cuatro coches. Yo tenía claro que iría en el de Antonio, nos acompañaban Emma y el gabacho. Los novios iban en el coche del abuelo junto con Feliciano. El tulipán (con el que intercambié una mirada de incomodidad, pues no nos veíamos desde su encontronazo con Antonio en las escaleras) iba en el coche del patatero, a los que acompañaría Roderich. Y por último el macho albino y Eli iban juntos y con el coche cargado de maletas.

Pasé el rato mientras que se organizaban mirándolos apoyado en el techo del coche de Antonio, que consiguió guardar el equipaje sin que nadie se percatara de que su guitarra estaba en el maletero.

―Oye, Antonio ―le dije justo antes de que se montara en el coche―, ¿me dejas conducir?

El muy bastardo me miró dudoso durante unos segundos (¿no se fiaba de mí o qué?), luego a las llaves y de nuevo a mí, pero esta vez sonriendo ampliamente.

―¡Claro!

El abuelo, que nos observaba desde la puerta de su coche, negó con la cabeza riendo ante la respuesta de Antonio mientras murmuraba algo, ¿acaso dudaba de mis habilidades al volante? Le eché una mirada de enfado entrecerrando los ojos.

Rodeé el coche. Cuando Antonio y yo nos cruzamos delante del capó, me entregó las llaves y aprovechó para robarme un beso. Me restregué los labios con desagrado y completamente rojo, ¡nos estaban viendo todos! Él simplemente se rio.

Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que conduje un coche, pero al estar frente al volante y poner el motor en marcha recordé lo placentero que me resultaba conducir.

―¡Tú me indicas! ―le ordené a Antonio cuando se montó.

Fuimos los últimos en salir.

Lo primero que me dijo Antonio fue que siguiera el coche del abuelo. Y así lo hice, hasta que entramos en una autovía, que metió el turbo y desapareció. Pero yo no me quedaría atrás, ni mucho menos, también le pisé.

―No entiendo por qué esos dos van a casarse precisamente en ese sitio ―comenté―, ¿no podían hacerlo en la ciudad o qué?

―Es que allí fue donde se conocieron ―respondió Emma con nostalgia y suspiró―. Ay, si parece que fue ayer...

―Y que lo digas ―corroboró Antonio―, parece mentira que hayan pasado seis años ya.

―Oh,  _mon Dieu_ , ¿os estáis poniendo melancólicos?

―Supongo que no puedo evitarlo ―respondió Emma―, las cosas han cambiado mucho desde entonces…

Apreté con fuerza el volante y me concentré en la carretera, el rumbo que había tomado la conversación me había puesto nervioso.

―Lovi, ¿no te parece que vas muy rápido?

―No, voy bien.

―Lovi, ¡vas a ciento cincuenta! ¡El máximo es de ciento veinte! ―me regañó―. ¡Quita el pie del acelerador!

―¡Que no pasa nada, joder! En Italia el máximo es de ciento treinta y la gente va así.

―¡Pero no estamos en Italia! Y no me apetece que nos pille un radar, así que levanta el pie del acelerador.

Bufé y le hice caso, pero sólo durante un rato… y también cada vez que al muy pesado le daba por mirar la velocidad a la que íbamos.

Cuando sí tuve que reducir la velocidad, quisiera o no, fue al poco tiempo de salir de la autovía, donde un maldito idiota con un BMW iba pisando huevos delante de nosotros y, para colmo, no paraban de venir coches en sentido contrario, con lo que era imposible adelantarlo (además de que estaba prohibido).

―¿Pero quién mierda es el gilipollas que va a setenta en una carretera de… de…? ¿De cuánto es esta carretera?

―De cien.

―Pues eso, ¿a quién coño se le ocurre ir a setenta en una maldita carretera de cien?

―Yo diría que es Ludwig ―dijo Emma.

―¿El macho patatas? ―en el garaje no me fijé en qué coche conducía.

― _Oui, c'est vrai_  ―respondió el francés―, ese es su coche.

―¡Maldito patatero! Joder, que ese coche se puede poner a más de doscientos, ¿por qué cojones va a setenta? ¡Es un puto sacrilegio! ¡Métele, gilipollas! ―grité aunque no me fuese a escuchar―. ¡Pon el maldito coche a doscientos y deja de mirar el puto paisaje!

Seguí quejándome del macho patatas y su lentitud durante un buen rato, mientras que Emma y el gabacho se reían y Antonio me pedía una y otra vez que no me apegase tanto. Por fin llegamos a un tramo recto, sin coches de frente ni prohibiciones, y me dispuse a adelantarlo.

Cuando nuestro coche y el del patatero estaban a la misma altura, solté la mano derecha del volante, extendí el brazo hacia la ventanilla de Antonio y saqué el dedo medio para que el idiota del patatero pudiera verlo bien. Me mantuve en dicha posición hasta que tuve que retornar al carril derecho, colocándome delante del lento del macho patatas y dejándolo atrás rápido.

Después de una hora de viaje llegamos al hotel en el que nos hospedaríamos. No era un sitio muy lujoso, pero se veía acogedor y se encontraba justo a la entrada del pueblo.

Aparqué junto a un coche de color rosa (no sé por qué se me hacía familiar) en el aparcamiento del propio hotel. Antonio tomó aire varias veces al bajarse del coche y fue a sacar el equipaje del maletero, excepto la guitarra y el violín.

Al entrar en recepción me dejé caer en un sofá mientras el abuelo y los novios se encargaban de arreglar todo lo referente a nuestra estancia. El bastardo se quedó cerca de la puerta de cháchara con sus dos amigotes y Feliciano se sentó junto a mí

―¿Podrías… quedarte con…  _Sócrates_ … un momento, por favor? ―me pidió el griego durmiente entregándome la gatera con la bola de pelo dentro―. Los viajes… lo ponen… nervioso… pero contigo… parece que… se relaja…

Sin decir nada, agarré la jaula y el griego volvió al mostrador de recepción.

―Vee~… pobrecito  _Sócrates_ , ¿no crees que debe sentirse un poco triste ahí encerrado,  _fratello_?

―Ni se te ocurra abrir la gatera, Feliciano ―le advertí intuyendo sus intenciones―. Si está ahí dentro es por algo.

―Pero, ¿no te da pena? Apenas si tiene espacio y el viaje ya ha terminado, seguro que le apetece estirar las piernas un rato.

―Feliciano, no…

No me dio tiempo a hacerle una nueva advertencia, el idiota de mi hermano abrió la puerta de la jaula y  _Sócrates_  salió de ella como una bala, saltó a las piernas de Feliciano y de allí al suelo, echando a correr hacia un pasillo.

―¡Mira lo que has hecho, idiota!

―¡VE! ¡Lo siento,  _fratello_!

―Déjate de disculpas y vamos a por él.

Salimos corriendo persiguiendo al maldito gato por el pasillo hasta que éste se dividió en dos. Como no sabíamos la ruta que había tomado la bola de pelo nos separamos. Al volver una esquina, me choqué de bruces contra alguien y caí de culo en el suelo.

―Oye, ve con más cuidado ―habló el desconocido con voz grave y tono de reproche.

Levanté la vista para encontrarme con un tipo gigantesco, rubio, con ojos azules adornados por unas gafas cuadradas, y cuya mirada seria, gélida y penetrante me puso los pelos de punta y me paralizó del miedo. Unas cuantas lágrimas se me acumularon en los ojos clamando salir.

―Chi… Chi… ¡CHIGIIIIIIII!

―¡Oye! ―se inclinó un poco―. ¡No grites!

―¡IIAAAH! ¡ANTONIOOOO! ―grité desesperado―. ¡AYÚDAME, BASTARDOOOOOO!

―Tranquilo, soy…

―¡Antoniooo! ―empecé a llorar de miedo―. ¡ANTONIOOOOOOOO!

― _Mon Dieu_ , Antonio, ven ya a ayudar a tu amorcito.

Miré un segundo hacia atrás, el gabacho y el macho albino se asomaban desde la esquina del pasillo, pero sin atreverse a ayudarme los muy cobardes.

―¡LOVI! ―Antonio apareció corriendo y se agachó a mi lado―. ¡¿ESTÁS BIEN?! ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!

Con la cabeza inclinada y secándome disimuladamente las lágrimas, levanté un tembloroso dedo y señalé al gigantón que tenía delante.

―¡Berwy! ―exclamó Antonio, que se puso en pie y se dieron un apretón de manos. Levanté la vista sorprendido―. ¡Cuánto tiempo, amigo!

― _Ja_ _!_

―O sea, tipo, ¿por qué estás como que en el suelo?

Feliks se presentó en el pasillo agarrado del brazo de un muchacho castaño con media melena algo más alto que él. Fui a responderle, pero entonces  _Sócrates_  vino corriendo perseguido por un perrillo esponjoso de color blanco y saltó a mis brazos mientras me levantaba.

―¡ _Hanatamago_! ―dijo el gigantón cogiendo al perro en brazos.

El resto de nuestro grupo apareció por el pasillo y comenzaron a saludar a Feliks, a su amigo, que resultó ser el tal Toris del que había hablado en varias ocasiones, y al gigantón de nombre Berwald, antiguo inquilino del bloque al que algunos que no lo conocían (el francés, el macho albino y mi hermano concretamente) le estrecharon la mano con miedo.

―Berwald, ¿has conseguido encontrar a  _Hanatamago_? ―dijo un tipo rubio que salió del otro lado del pasillo. Se quedó un poco sorprendido al ver a tanta gente de pronto―. Oh, ¡hola!

―Este es Tino ―dijo Berwald―, mi esposa.

―¿Q-Qué estás diciendo? ―dijo el tal Tino avergonzado―. Deja de bromear y no me llames así, por favor.

―Pero qué cachondo eres, Berwy ―dijo Antonio dándole una palmadita en la espalda mientras reía, haciendo que más de uno soltara un grito ahogado temiendo por la vida del bastardo―, no has cambiado nada.

Tino nos saludó a todos uno por uno. Después de estrecharle la mano a Emma, ésta se volvió hacia Elizaveta muy seria.

―De verdad, ya no sé qué pensar ―le dijo en voz baja―. Empiezo a creer que hay algo raro en el agua del bloque…

―Emma, cariño, piensa lo que quieras ―respondió Eli―, pero a mí no me mires porque si hay algo que tengo claro en esta vida es que me gusta más un tío que a un alemán la cerveza.

―Sobre todo si ese tío en cuestión es su asombroso novio ―intervino el macho albino, que agarró a Eli por la cintura desde atrás y la levantó en peso― y se la lleva a "estrenar" la habitación,  _kesesese_ …

Pese a las protestas y forcejeos de la húngara, el albino se la llevó cogida en peso con un brazo pasillo adelante hasta que desaparecieron por una esquina, la misma por la que salió otro rubio alto y con el pelo de punta hacia el lado.

―¡Rubia!

―¡Anda! ―dijo Emma―. Si es el amigo tonto de mi hermano.

―Vaya, si es la hermana tonta de mi amigo.

Ambos se echaron a reír y se dieron un abrazo.

Tras saludar animadamente al tulipán, aquel tipo que acababa de aparecer saludó y se presentó al resto, su nombre era Mathias.

Después de un rato de charla ligera, el grupo se fue dispersando. El griego me quitó a  _Sócrates_  de los brazos y se fue a su habitación junto con el japonés. Sólo quedamos en el pasillo Antonio, el francés, el patatero, Roderich, Feliciano, el abuelo y yo.

―Las llaves de la habitación que compartes con tu hermano ―dijo el viejo entregándome las llaves―. Id a por vuestras maletas, que siguen en recepción.

―¿Por qué tengo que compartir habitación con Feliciano? ―me quejé.

―¿Y qué más da? Os conozco lo suficientemente bien a TODOS ―dijo pasando la vista a los que quedábamos, pero se detuvo especialmente en el gabacho y Antonio― como para saber que da igual la habitación que tengáis, al final pasaréis la noche en la que os dé la gana.

― _Honhonhon… mon ami_  Romu ―el francés le echó un brazo por encima al abuelo y comenzaron a caminar―, cómo lo sabes, tienes más razón que un santo.

Antonio, Roderich y el patatero los siguieron.

Feliciano y yo, en cambio, fuimos a recepción a por nuestras maletas abandonadas y luego buscamos nuestra habitación, que se encontraba al fondo de un pasillo en el lugar más alejado de todo el maldito hotel. Por lo menos era amplia, con bastante luz que entraba por un balcón, dos camas bastante cómodas, televisor y baño privado.

―Vee~… Qué bien que compartamos cuarto,  _fratello_ , hace tiempo que no dormimos juntos.

―Joder, ¿y qué esperabas? Me cambiaste por ese maldito macho patatas ―le reproché―. Seguro que es culpa suya que tengamos que compartir habitación, ¿a que todavía no se lo has contado al abuelo?

―Vee~… ¡Claro que sí! Se lo dijimos el otro día y le pareció muy bien.

―No me extraña ―el abuelo pocas veces le pone pegas a Feliciano―. ¿Y entonces cómo es que no estás revoloteando a su alrededor como siempre? Y tampoco te has venido en su coche, ¿acaso os habéis peleado o algo? Porque es raro de cojones.

―Vee~… No, estamos bien, aunque dice que quiere que seamos discretos ―se rio―, es muy vergonzoso~.

―Y muy idiota, igual que tú. Sois tal para cual ―dije con sarcasmo.

―¡No seas malo,  _fratello_!

Le saqué la lengua en respuesta.

―Vee~…  _Fratello_ , ¿por qué gritaste y llamaste a Antonio antes? ¿Qué pasó?

―¡Eso ha sido culpa tuya, idiota! ―le grité.

―¡VE! ¿Mía? ―se asustó y comenzó a lagrimear―. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho?

―¡Por abrir la puerta de la gatera, idiota! Te advertí que no lo hicieras, por tu culpa  _Sócrates_  se escapó.

―Pero el pobre gatito necesitaba estirar las piernas. ¡Y conseguiste encontrarlo!

―¡Por suerte! Pero también…

Unos golpes en la puerta me interrumpieron. Feliciano y yo nos miramos extrañados, ¿quién demonios podría ser? Abrí y me encontré con un rubio malhumorado al que reconocí de inmediato por sus dos gigantescas cejas.

―¡¿Queréis hacer el maldito favor de no armar tanto escándalo?! ―gritó―. ¡Estoy intentando descansar! Ahí va ―se quedó mirándome―, ¡yo te conozco! Eres el chaval que estaba con los tres idiotas.

―Vee~… ¿Os conocéis,  _fratello_?

―¡Es el inglés al que se tiró el gabacho!

―¡A mí no se me ha tirado nadie y mucho menos esa maldita rana pervertida! ―se puso histérico. Feliciano y yo nos abrazamos asustados―. ¡Y vosotros dos más os vale que no habléis o que lo hagáis más bajo porque como tenga que volver aquí una segunda vez a llamaros la atención por no dejarme descansar os vais a acordar el resto de vuestra vida de quién es Arthur Kirkland!

―¡Haremos lo que nos dé la gana, imbécil! ―le espeté―. Tú no eres quién para venir a regañarnos.

―¡Ya os he advertido!

El muy gilipollas se marchó y se metió en la habitación de al lado. Después de ese encontronazo que no comentamos con nadie, no volvimos a verlo hasta pasada la cena, mientras estábamos todos en los jardines del hotel bebiendo tranquilamente.

―Oh,  _mon Dieu_ , mirad quién se ha dignado a aparecer.

―Tal y como esperaba, los tres idiotas de siempre juntos de nuevo ―dijo el británico sonriendo de lado―. Se ve que las cosas por aquí no cambian.

―Al igual que tú tampoco lo haces,  _mon amour. Ça va?_

―¿Y a ti qué te importa,  _stupid_   _frog_?

La gente comenzaba a mirar en nuestra dirección.

―Tú siempre tan irascible,  _mon amour_ , ¿por qué no dejamos las hostilidades de lado por una vez? Estamos de celebración.

―O mejor ―dijo Antonio―, ¿por qué no te vas con tu maldita cara de amargado a tomar por culo a otro lado donde no tengamos que verte?

―Uy, sí, no sea que al idiota del señor sonrisas se le vaya a borrar esa estúpida mueca que tiene pegada a la cara.

―No me puedo creer que esos dos sigan todavía con lo mismo ―comentó el abuelo cerca de mí―. Seguro que ni se acuerdan de por qué pelean. Vaya, para qué hablaré.

―¡Fuiste tú quien lo empezó todo! ―dijo Antonio―. ¡Te molestaste por un comentario absurdo!

―¡Dijiste que te habías envenenado con mi comida!

―¡Me pasé tres días metido en la cama mal del estómago después de comer esa bazofia que preparaste! Y sólo por esa gilipollez comenzaste a fastidiarnos. Joder, si hasta llamaste a la policía.

―Peor fue que me dejaras tirado en mitad de una maldita autovía.

― _Honhonhon_ … lo que me reí aquel día ―comentó el francés.

―¡No fue en la mitad! ―siguió Antonio―. ¡Fue a la entrada!

―Tuve que volver andando dos kilómetros hasta la parada de autobús más cercana mientras un montón de idiotas pasaban por mi lado pitándome en lugar de ayudarme.

―¡Te jodes! No haber intentado quitarme a mi novia.

Vi que Emma se llevó una mano a la cara.

―¡Te recuerdo que YA NO era tu novia!

No sé si fue sólo cosa mía, pero tras esas palabras me envolvió el más profundo de los silencios. Y no sólo eso, me puse nervioso igual que por la tarde y una sensación de malestar me oprimió desde el interior.

Dejé de prestar atención a lo que ocurría a mi alrededor y me marché a mi habitación. Puse el cartel de no molestar en el pomo y me dejé caer a oscuras junto a la puerta del balcón mientras unas lágrimas se me escapaban de los ojos, ni siquiera lloré cuando Antonio y yo nos peleamos, ¿cómo podían ahora unas simples palabras haberme afectado tanto?

Que a Antonio le siguiera molestando que el inglés hubiese intentado algo con Emma sin ser pareja y aún después de tres años que finalizaron su noviazgo mientras que al tulipán, que prácticamente intentó lo mismo conmigo, simplemente lo amenazó y trataba de mantener las formas con él me hizo pensar que todavía podía tener sentimientos por Emma, lo cual sería normal, pues la muchacha era todo un encanto comparada conmigo. Maldición, sabía que me estaba dejando vencer por la inseguridad, pero si realmente mis pensamientos eran acertados me veía incapaz de soportarlo.

―¿Lovi? ¿Estás aquí? ―Antonio entró en la habitación y encendió la luz―. ¿Por qué te has marchado tan de repente?

Mierda, me había dejado la puerta abierta. Agaché la cabeza y me limpié las lágrimas, pero continuaron saliendo, no podía pararlas. El bastardo se acercó a mí y se agachó a mi lado. Evité en lo posible mirarlo, no quería mostrarme tan débil delante de él, pero fue imposible.

―¡Lovi, estás llorando! ―se alarmó―. ¿Qué te pasa?

―Yo… Yo… ¡Joder! ¡Esto es culpa tuya!

―Eh, ¿en serio? ―me miró confundido―. ¿Qué he hecho? Ha tenido que ser algo horrible para que estés llorando así ―me limpió las lágrimas suavemente con los dedos―. Cuéntamelo, por favor, no soporto verte así, haré lo que sea para solucionarlo.

―T-Tú… tú… ¿estás seguro de que… de que me… me quieres? ―pregunté entre hipidos.

―Lovi, ¿qué pregunta es esa? ―sonrió tiernamente―. ¿No sabes que sí?

―¡NO, JODER, NO LO SÉ! ―grité―. Sobre todo si después de un montón de años te sigue importando que ese inglés idiota intentara algo con tu novia, ex novia o lo que demonios fuera, maldición, a lo del tulipán no diste ni la mitad de importancia. ¿Cómo estás seguro de que no es a ella a quien quieres en lugar de a mí?

Antonio permaneció en silencio, más serio de lo que nunca lo había visto, sin apartar su mirada de mí, que continuaba deshaciéndome en lágrimas sin poder evitarlo.

―Tienes razón, Lovi, yo… no te quiero.


	18. Un italiano apareció

_Capítulo 18: Un italiano apareció_

POV Antonio

El reencuentro con los antiguos inquilinos del bloque, así como el motivo por el que nos habíamos vuelto a reunir (la boda de Heracles y Kiku), me provocaron una gran alegría, pero al mismo tiempo despertaron en mí cierta nostalgia, ¡cómo había cambiado todo desde que nos conocimos!

Heracles fue el primero al que tuve el placer de conocer.

Yo tenía dieciocho años por aquel entonces, vivía solo desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, estudiaba el primer curso del módulo de animación sociocultural, trabajaba de camarero los fines de semana y llevaba saliendo con Emma casi un año.

Mi relación con ella comenzó cuando se mudó a España y entró en mi instituto al inicio del curso anterior. A pesar de llevarnos dos años y estar en clases diferentes, nos veíamos todos los días en el camino de vuelta a casa. Así nació una buena amistad que en apenas varios meses acabó convirtiéndose en algo más.

Estaba enamorado de Emma, era mi primera novia formal (antes sólo había tenido rolletes pasajeros) y pensaba que sería la única que tendría, ¡quién me iba a decir que no me equivocaba!, pero por motivos completamente diferentes a los que yo creía entonces.

En fin, el caso es que andaba un poco ajustado de gastos, a pesar de trabajar, y como vivía solo Emma me propuso la idea de buscar un compañero de piso. No me lo pensé mucho y le hice caso, puse un anuncio y en apenas un par de días obtuve una respuesta, un tal Heracles se mostró interesado en mi oferta.

Tras contactar conmigo por teléfono, se presentó en el apartamento para que nos conociéramos. Era griego, tenía varios años más que yo, estudiaba Historia y Filosofía Clásicas y hablaba de forma tranquila y sosegada. Según me contó el amor lo trajo a España unos años atrás y ya se quedó aquí, aunque por desgracia su historia amorosa había llegado a su fin recientemente.

―Hay algo… que creo que… deberías saber… Yo soy… gay.

―Aam, pues muy bien. Yo tengo novia.

―¿No te supone… ningún problema?

―No. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? ―le pregunté extrañado―. No te me vas a tirar encima ni nada por el estilo, ¿verdad?

Me miró de arriba abajo.

―No me… faltarían… ganas.

―Eeh… ¡gracias! Me lo tomaré como un cumplido.

Ambos nos echamos a reír.

―Me caes bien, Antonio.

―¡Y tú a mí! ¿Cuándo tienes pensado traer tus cosas?

En cuestión de un par de horas estaba instalado en el apartamento.

Heracles y yo nos hicimos amigos enseguida, también Emma. Nuestra convivencia no podría haber ido mejor, y es que el griego era un chaval muy simpático, inteligente y tranquilo, se lo tomaba todo con calma y nunca se enfadaba, salvo cuando recibía llamadas telefónicas de un primo suyo que lo sacaba de quicio; aunque tenía una extraña fijación por los gatos, con él se podía hablar de cualquier cosa, sabía escuchar y daba muy buenos consejos.

El único problema era que de vez en cuando, mientras charlábamos, comenzaba a divagar o filosofar y, entre lo profundos que eran sus pensamientos y el tono relajado de su voz, yo me quedaba dormido, lo que me hacía sentir mal, aunque siempre me encontraba a Heracles durmiendo a mi lado, se despertaba al oír que lo nombraba y le restaba importancia al asunto, si es que le daba alguna.

―Ah, perdóname, Heracles, me he quedado frito…

―No te… preocupes… el flujo… de mis pensamientos… también acaba… conduciéndome siempre… irremediablemente… al desconocido mundo… de Morfeo…

La verdad es que Heracles dormía muchísimo, prácticamente el doble que yo, nada le molestaba a la hora de hacerlo y sólo interrumpía su sueño al escuchar su nombre. Sin duda era bastante peculiar.

Durante los meses siguientes todo fue perfecto: tenía una novia maravillosa, un amigo y compañero de piso con el que me llevaba muy bien, un trabajo que me permitía ir tirando y los estudios iban viento en popa, ¡no me podía quejar!

Sin embargo, aquella buena racha llegó a su fin ese verano, cuando recibimos la noticia de que habían vendido el bloque en el que vivíamos y teníamos sólo un par de semanas para abandonar nuestra casa. Mis vecinos no tardaron en empaquetar sus pertenencias y marcharse, pero yo me negué a ello, no me resignaba a perder el que durante tanto tiempo había sido mi hogar sin hacer antes todo lo posible para impedirlo.

Averigüé quién era la persona que había comprado el edificio, un tipo italiano llamado Rómulo Vargas, y me cité con él en su oficina después de varios intentos, quería convencerlo de que nos permitiera continuar viviendo de alquiler en el apartamento.

―¿Tú eres el señor Fernández ese que insistía tanto en verme? ―me dijo incrédulo―. Pero si no eres más que un crío, ¿qué demonios quieres?

Tragué con dificultad. Ese recibimiento me puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Y no era para menos, el señor Vargas imponía con su simple presencia y la mirada tan seria que me estaba dedicando resultaba intimidante. Pero no me dejaría amedrentar así como así, tomé aire profundamente y le expuse el motivo por el que había ido a verle. Estalló en carcajadas y me echó de allí, ¡no me había tomado en serio!

Pero no me rendiría tan fácilmente. Traté de ponerme en contacto con él en varias ocasiones, pero no tuve éxito, hasta que finalmente conseguí citarme de nuevo con él, claro que sin que supiera que se trataba de mí.

―¿Otra vez tú? ―se sorprendió al verme―. Tenía entendido que eras el señor Fernández, ¿ahora también resulta que eres el señor Carriedo?

―Antonio Fernández Carriedo, para servirle.

―Maldito segundo apellido español, me había olvidado de él.

―He venido para…

―¡Ya sé para lo que has venido! ―me cortó―. Creía que existía un límite para ser pesado, pero veo que no. Mira, chaval, no tengo tiempo para perder con tonterías, así que haz el favor de marcharte antes de que te saque de aquí a la fuerza como el otro día.

―¡No son tonterías! ―exclamé indignado―. Y no me voy a ir.

A pesar de que el señor Vargas se mostró reacio a escucharme, no hizo nada por echarme, aunque yo tampoco pensaba irme de aquel despacho hasta haber conseguido mi objetivo.

―¿Por qué demonios sigues insistiendo?―me preguntó después de discutir durante más de una hora―. ¿Es que tú no te das por vencido?

―No. Y mucho menos cuando se trata de algo importante para mí.

El señor Vargas me sostuvo la mirada serio. De repente se levantó y rodeó su mesa, acercándose a mí. Me echó un brazo por encima y sonrió.

―Me caes bien, muchacho ―lo miré confundido―. Me gusta la gente que lucha por lo que quiere y no se rinde a la primera de cambio. Así que ahora llévame a ese famoso edificio en el que vives para que yo mismo pueda comprobar lo maravilloso que es.

―¿L-Lo dice en serio?

―Sí. No me he pasado aquí más de una hora escuchándote por gusto. Vamos.

Casi no me lo creía, ¡lo había conseguido!

A partir de entonces el señor Vargas y yo iniciamos una buena amistad. Y es que a pesar de lo serio que parecía, Rómulo, como me insistió en que lo llamara, era un tipo muy amistoso, dicharachero y jovial (y también muy galante con las mujeres). Hizo muy buenas migas con Heracles y Emma nada más conocerlos, solía visitarnos varias veces a la semana, se interesaba por nosotros, nos invitaba a comer o salíamos juntos a tomar algo. Eso sí, nos dejó de piedra cuando nos reveló su edad y que incluso tenía dos nietos, si es que tanto por su aspecto como por su carácter aparentaba ser muchísimo más joven de lo que era en realidad.

En cuanto al edificio, nada más visitarlo Rómulo se convenció completamente de que el lugar merecía la pena como yo le había dicho. Decidió establecer su vivienda en el tercer piso y hacer reformas en todo el bloque, empezando por la que sería su futura casa.

Después de un mes de reformas en el piso de arriba, las obras y el ruido sobre nuestras cabezas nos tenían de los nervios a Heracles y a mí, por lo que Emma nos propuso pasar unos días en un pueblo lejos de la ciudad para relajarnos. Aceptamos de inmediato.

Fue entonces cuando conocimos a Kiku. Se hospedaba en nuestro mismo hotel y apareció acompañando a Heracles cuando nos reunimos en la entrada para ir a cenar.

―Este es… Kiku. Nos hemos conocido… esta tarde… en el pasillo… Tuvo problemas… para abrir la puerta… de su habitación… y yo le ayudé… Va a pasar… todo el fin de semana aquí… y está solo… así que le he dicho… que puede acompañarnos…

―¡Claro que sí! Yo soy Antonio y esta es mi novia Emma, ¡encantado!

― _Hajimemashite_ ―dijo haciendo una reverencia para luego estrecharnos la mano, primero a mí y luego a Emma―, mi nombre es Honda Kiku y vengo de Japón,  _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_.

El japonés era muy educado, simpático, tranquilo y extremadamente reservado, estaba en el país por negocios, pero tenía el fin de semana libre y le habían recomendado ese pueblo para descansar. Nos cayó muy bien a todos, especialmente a Heracles, que no paró de hacerle preguntas durante toda la velada.

―Heracles y Kiku harían muy buena pareja, ¿no te parece? ―me comentó Emma en la habitación―. Además se nota a la legua que a Heracles le gusta.

―¿En serio? Pues no me había fijado.

―Ay, Toni, cariño, ¿de verdad que no te has dado cuenta? ¿Dónde tenías la cabeza durante la cena?

―Principalmente en la comida y luego en la conversación ―la abracé por detrás mientras la besaba en el cuello―. ¿Te digo dónde la tengo ahora mismo?

―Como si no lo supiera…

Como para no saberlo. Nuestra relación iba estupendamente, pasábamos muchísimo tiempo juntos y nos conocíamos ya lo bastante bien el uno al otro como para que hubiera cosas que no fuera necesario decir, sobre todo a ella, que tenía mejor intuición que yo.

No se equivocó con lo de Heracles, pude percatarme de que le gustaba el japonés, sobre todo porque lo confesó abiertamente en el viaje de vuelta.

―Hacía mucho… que no me sentía… tan atraído por nadie. He pasado… más tiempo despierto… que de costumbre… sólo por él. Ha hecho que… me olvidara de… dormir…

Debía gustarle mucho el japonés si había conseguido hasta quitarle el sueño. Por suerte, dio la casualidad de que Kiku debía quedarse varias semanas en el país antes de regresar a Japón porque tenía negocios ni más ni menos que con Rómulo, lo que permitió que Heracles y él continuaran viéndose y empezaran su relación amorosa (a distancia durante varios años y con visitas cada varios meses).

Más o menos entonces acabó la reforma del tercer piso. Rómulo pasó a buscarnos para enseñarnos el resultado, celebrarlo y acogernos en su nuevo hogar mientras duraban las reformas en el resto de pisos, incluido el nuestro… Bueno, más bien nos obligó a quedarnos en su casa.

―¡Mañana mismo os quiero a los dos con las maletas hechas y todo recogido! ―nos dijo.

―¿Q-QUÉ? ―le pregunté―. ¿POR QUÉ?

―¿Es que no está claro? Hay que meterle mano al resto del bloque y no os vais a quedar ahí en medio de todo el jaleo, así que os vendréis a mi casa mientras tanto. ¿Acaso habéis pensado que os quería echar? ―me echó el brazo por encima y se rio―. Si os quisiera fuera de aquí tened por seguro que os habría largado hace meses, yo no me ando con chiquitas ―nos advirtió serio, pero luego volvió a sonreír―. Así que ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.

―Pero, ¿y el resto de nuestros…?

―¡Yo me ocupo! ―me cortó―. Vosotros haced lo que os he dicho y mañana os quiero a los dos en mi casa.

No nos dio la opción de negarnos y al día siguiente nos instalamos en su recién estrenada casa. Fue un cambio bastante raro, me sentía como si volviera a vivir bajo la supervisión de un adulto, aunque Rómulo se comportaba la mayoría del tiempo como alguien con la mitad de la edad de la que tenía y parecía más un compañero de piso que nuestro casero.

Pasamos varios meses viviendo en casa de Rómulo y, en ese tiempo, conforme avanzaba el curso y realizaba mis prácticas me di cuenta de algo muy importante para mí: me encantaba trabajar con niños, pero me faltaba algo, quería ser yo quien les enseñara a dar sus primeros pasos en el mundo.

―Te veo muy concentrado, Antonio ―dijo Rómulo entrando en mi habitación―, espero no interrumpirte.

―¿Qué? No, tranquilo, sólo estaba haciendo unas cuentas…

―¿Unas cuentas? ¿Para qué?

―Me gusta mucho trabajar con niños, pero quiero hacer algo más que entretenerlos, también quiero poder enseñarles, así que me estoy planteando matricularme en Magisterio Infantil el curso que viene.

―Oh, así que quieres ser maestro…

―Bueno, no exactamente. Lo que me gustaría realmente es montar una guardería. Aunque primero tengo que hacer la carrera y, por desgracia, me estoy viendo un poco ajustado…

―¡Pues deja de preocuparte! ¡Yo me haré cargo de los gast…!

―¡NO! ―lo corté sorprendiéndolo―. Le agradezco infinitamente que quiera ayudarme, sé que lo hace de buena fe, pero no puedo aceptarlo, lo siento. Quiero hacer esto por mí mismo.

―Muy bien, Antonio, como quieras ―suspiró y me sonrió―. Pero déjame darte un consejo: disfruta del presente sin perder de vista tu sueño.

―¿Qué quiere decir?

―Que con tu esfuerzo lograrás hacer realidad tu sueño tarde o temprano, pero que mientras lo consigues no te olvides de disfrutar lo que vives en el presente, que tu meta no te impida hacer otras cosas que quieres.

Era un gran consejo que no dudaría en aplicarme. Asentí sonriéndole y me revolvió el pelo cariñosamente.

―¿Sabes qué? Te voy a ayudar de todas formas ―fui a replicar, pero no me lo permitió―. Como sabes voy a abrir un restaurante y necesito personal, ¿qué te parecería trabajar de camarero fines de semana y vacaciones? ¿Aceptarías el puesto?

Que me ofreciera un trabajo era la mejor ayuda que podía recibir. Acepté su oferta de inmediato y lo abracé mientras se lo agradecía. Fue en ese momento cuando comencé a considerar a Rómulo como algo más que un buen amigo, era como un padre para mí.

No sé si el sentimiento era mutuo y el señor Vargas me consideraría como un hijo, aunque yo lo sentía así, sobre todo cuando comenzó a pedir mi opinión para temas importantes como qué hacer con los apartamentos cuando estuvieran arreglados. Dado que las tres personas con las que más me relacionaba no eran españolas (Rómulo, Heracles y Emma), se me ocurrió proponerle que alquilara las viviendas a estudiantes extranjeros. La idea le gustó y no dudó en ponerla en práctica.

De ese modo al inicio del siguiente curso, cuando habían acabado todas las reformas, conocimos a Mathias, Berwald, Toris y, posteriormente, a Feliks.

Toris era de Lituania, estudiaba Relaciones Internacionales y era un chico muy simpático, aunque algo tímido e inseguro, se ponía nervioso con bastante facilidad. Se pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre yendo de un sitio a otro pegado al móvil todo el rato, claro que luego resultó que estaba ayudando a encontrar unas prácticas a su amigo polaco Feliks, un chico muy amistoso y vivaz que se instaló con él un par de meses después hasta final de curso.

Mathias estudiaba Marketing, venía de Dinamarca y era un chico que llamaba mucho la atención, no sólo por lo llamativo de su aspecto sino también por su comportamiento extrovertido, enérgico y alegre, había quien decía que nos parecíamos bastante.

Berwald estudiaba Informática, era sueco, muy serio y reservado y con aspecto intimidante. Lo cierto es que todos nos acojonamos bastante la primera vez que lo vimos, pero cuando lo conocimos un poco mejor nos dimos cuenta de que su terrorífico aspecto no tenía nada que ver con su personalidad, pues era un tipo bastante amable y tranquilo, amante del bricolaje (siempre bromeaba diciendo que se dejaría barba y sería el futuro presentador de  _Bricomanía_ ) y de los grupos de música suecos, todos los sábados nos despertaba con el  _Dancing Queen_.

Mathias y Berwald se conocían desde hacía tiempo y se instalaron juntos en el piso frente al mío, aunque apenas tras una semana discutieron, Berwald lo dejó solo y alquiló el único apartamento que quedaba libre, justo el que estaba debajo del mío.

Y digo que era el único que quedaba libre porque Heracles, que había conseguido trabajo en la universidad, se mudó al bajo nada más acabar la reforma, había llegado la hora de establecerse por su cuenta. Le regalé un gatito para que no se sintiera solo y lo llamó  _Sócrates_.

Conmigo se vino a vivir Emma. Su madre tuvo que regresar a su país por trabajo, pero ella no quiso marcharse, prefería quedarse conmigo y continuar sus estudios en la ciudad. Nadie pudo convencerla de lo contrario, yo no podía estar más contento.

Durante nuestros primeros meses de convivencia todo fue como la seda, pero poco a poco las discusiones, que a lo largo de nuestra relación habían sido pocas e irrelevantes, se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes. Supuse que se trataba de un simple bache, al fin y al cabo Emma y yo nos queríamos y no me importaba lo que tuviese que hacer para que todo marchara bien de nuevo.

―Toni, cielo ―me dijo un día sentándoseme encima―, necesito pedirte un gran favor.

―Dime, preciosa, ¿qué te pasa?

―Mi hermano Govert… acabo de hablar con él por teléfono y me ha dicho que se va a venir aquí a trabajar, pero… bueno, ¿a ti te importaría que se quedara con nosotros?

―Pues claro que no, ¿cómo iba a negarme a algo así? Es tu hermano, ¡mi cuñado! Además hay una habitación libre, se puede quedar todo el tiempo que quiera, por mí no es problema ninguno.

―¿En serio? ―asentí y se lanzó a besarme―. ¡Gracias, cielo! ¡Eres el mejor!

―Lo que haga falta para que mi niña sea feliz.

Hasta entonces sólo había visto a Govert en fotos y sabía de él lo que Emma me había contado, como que vivía en Holanda con su padre o que estudió Literatura. Era muy serio, algo tacaño y solitario, cuando no estaba trabajando solía pasarse la mayor parte del tiempo metido en su habitación. Hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano para que se sintiera cómodo y nos llevásemos bien, pero al parecer nunca ha podido soportarme (todavía sigo sin saber por qué) y no se cortaba a la hora de demostrarlo.

―No entiendo por qué mi hermana se empeña en perder el tiempo con alguien como tú ―me dijo después de una pelea entre Emma y yo―. Espero que pronto se dé cuenta del error que está cometiendo.

Esa era otra. Mi relación con Emma empeoraba, discutíamos casi diariamente por las cosas más absurdas y encima, además del enfado del momento, me tocaba aguantar los mordaces comentarios de mi cuñado.

―No es ningún error ―le repliqué―, nosotros nos queremos.

―Cualquiera diría lo contrario, sobre todo después de haberos escuchado.

Pero sí que nos queríamos y, por eso mismo, nuestros enfados apenas duraban unas horas, antes o después uno de los dos iba a pedirle disculpas al otro y nos reconciliábamos. Por desgracia las constantes discusiones hicieron mella en la relación y se volvió insostenible.

―No podemos seguir así, Antonio ―me dijo Emma con la cara surcada de lágrimas después de otra discusión. No me gustaba verla triste―. Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos.

―¿Qué? ―no podía ni quería creer sus palabras―. No, Emma, por favor… siento mucho todo esto, de verdad… tú sabes que yo te quiero…

―Y yo a ti, Antonio ―seguía llorando, aunque mantuvo la compostura―, pero esto no va bien y lo único que vamos a conseguir es hacernos daño. No quiero que llegue un día en el que no podamos ni mirarnos a la cara, no lo soportaría. Esto es lo mejor.

La abracé con fuerza deseando que aquello no fuese cierto. Emma me devolvió el abrazo sollozando entre mis brazos, levantó la cara mojada y me besó suavemente en los labios antes de apartarse de mí y salir de la habitación cerrando tras ella.

Emma y Govert se marcharon de mi casa ese mismo día. No fueron demasiado lejos, justo al piso de enfrente con Mathias, con quien Govert sí que había congeniado (realmente, menos conmigo, se llevaba bien con todo el bloque, incluso con Kiku).

Las siguientes semanas fueron muy difíciles para mí. Traté de centrarme en las clases y en el trabajo y recibí bastante apoyo por parte de Rómulo y Heracles, que hicieron lo posible por animarme. Sin embargo, cruzarme con Emma casi todos los días en los rellanos y coincidir en el almuerzo semanal en casa de Rómulo no ayudaban a superar la ruptura, sobre todo porque siempre solíamos hablar durante un rato y podía comprobar que se sentía tan mal como yo.

―Hola, Emma ―me la encontré un día saliendo de su casa cuando yo volvía del trabajo, parecía nerviosa―. ¿Qué tal?

―Hola, Toni ―sonrió ligeramente―. Pues no muy bien, la verdad. Mi hermano me tiene un poco agobiada, así que he salido para buscar un refugio donde poder despejarme sin que él me dé la lata durante un rato.

―¿Quieres refugiarte en mi casa? Puedes contarme lo que te ocurre para desahogarte.

No me respondió de inmediato, pero acabó aceptando mi propuesta.

―Cuéntame ―le pasé una cerveza y me senté en el sofá junto a ella―, ¿qué es lo que pasa con Govert?

―No me deja en paz ―suspiró―. Está intentando convencerme de que regresemos a nuestro país y yo le he dicho que no, que si quiere regresar que lo haga él solo. Parece que no entiende que me gusta vivir aquí y que no pienso marcharme a ninguna otra parte y por eso no para de insistir con lo mismo una y otra vez. Pero hoy me he cansado de escucharlo y me he salido de casa.

―Entiendo que se preocupe por ti, pero debería darse cuenta de que ya eres mayorcita para tomar tus propias decisiones.

―Ojalá, pero eso da igual, ya sabes lo sobreprotector que es.

Cuando se desahogó completamente comenzamos a hablar de temas irrelevantes, como un par de buenos amigos, pero la conversación acabó derivando en lo mucho que nos extrañábamos y, antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, nos estábamos besando. Intercambiamos una mirada confundida y nos besamos nuevamente. Todo se fue intensificando y acabamos pasando la noche juntos.

―Emma… ¿Q-Qué…? ―dije confundido―. ¿Qué significa esto?

―N-No… No lo sé. Nosotros ya no estamos juntos, esto no tiene porqué significar nada, simplemente… simplemente ha pasado.

―Pero…

―Antonio, ha pasado y ya está, no le demos más vueltas. Somos amigos, nada más.

Quedar como amigos era lo mejor a pesar de que existieran todavía sentimientos entre nosotros, no podíamos ser otra cosa tan pronto después del fracaso de nuestra relación. Nos juramos que lo de aquella noche no se repetiría. Sin embargo, aquel simplemente fue el primero de muchos otros encuentros esporádicos, que supuestamente eran secretos, aunque todo el bloque sabía de ellos.

Obviamente ni Emma ni su hermano regresaron a su país como Govert pretendía, se quedaron viviendo en el piso frente al mío. Por el contrario, Toris, Feliks, Berwald y Mathias sí que se marcharon al finalizar dejando dos apartamentos vacíos.

Como por esa época vivía solo y de nuevo andaba ajustado de gastos, puse un anuncio buscando compañero de piso. El primero en responder a mi anuncio fue Francis, un chico francés estudiante de Enología, amante del buen vino, de la buena comida y de todo lo que considerara bello en el mundo (se pasó horas babeando diciendo que había llegado al paraíso cuando conoció a los demás inquilinos del bloque). Decía que llevaba "el amor por bandera". Nos caímos bien nada más conocernos e iniciamos no sólo nuestra convivencia, sino también una gran amistad. Con Rómulo también consiguió establecer una relación muy estrecha.

Por otro lado, los dos pisos que se quedaron vacíos no tardaron en ocuparse, recibiendo como inquilinos a Arthur y Gilbert.

Arthur estudiaba Navales, era inglés y, aunque se comportaba de forma educada y caballerosa la mayor parte del tiempo, también era muy orgulloso y tenía un mal humor que sacaba a relucir a la mínima de cambio, como cuando lo vi por primera vez que me quedé embobado como unos cinco minutos mirándole sus enormes cejas y se cabreó conmigo por no apartar la vista de ellas.

A Gilbert, como buen alemán, le encantaban la Ingeniería (carrera que estudiaba), el orden y la cerveza, también le gustaban mucho los pájaros, pero si había algo en el mundo que adoraba de verdad era a sí mismo, era su tema de conversación favorito y se calificaba de asombroso. A pesar de su carácter egocéntrico, Gilbert era un tipo muy amistoso, ocurrente y divertido, no tardamos nada en hacernos amigos.

De hecho, en cuestión de un par de semanas Gilbert, Francis y yo nos volvimos inseparables, siempre se nos ocurría algo que hacer para divertirnos, nos ayudábamos cuando era necesario y nos confiamos todos nuestros secretos.

―La fiesta de anoche fue asombrosa ―era una tarde de domingo y los tres estábamos en el sofá de casa bebiendo vino y cerveza―. Nosotros deberíamos organizar una todavía más asombrosa.

―¡Claro que sí! Sería estupendo~…

―Sí,  _mon ami_ , pero no vale desaparecer como lo hiciste anoche, ¿con quién te fuiste? No pudimos verla y ya sabes lo curiosos que somos.

―¿Yo? Pues… con Emma.

Los chicos no sabían nada y se suponía que nuestros encuentros eran secretos, pero me vi incapaz de ocultárselo y les conté toda mi historia con ella.

―¡Así que sois folloamigos!

―¡Gilbert! ¿Qué clase de término soez es ese? Por lo que ha contado, Toni y Emma son algo más que amigos, pues todavía sienten algo especial el uno por el otro, pero no son pareja. Y si ambos están de acuerdo con su situación no tiene que haber ningún problema.

―Tú di lo que quieras, pero dos amigos que se buscan para un revolcón son folloamigos, aquí y en Pekín ―Francis rodó los ojos―. Pero vamos, Toño, que mientras tú estés conforme llámalo como te dé la gana.

― _L'amour_  encontrará el camino para volver a vuestras vidas, ya lo verás.

Sonreí. Si es que no podría haber encontrado dos amigos mejores que me entendieran tan bien.

Con Arthur, en cambio, las cosas fueron muy distintas. No nos llevábamos mal, pero tampoco éramos amigos, simplemente nos tolerábamos. Con quien sí que se llevaba bien era con Kiku y tremendamente mal con Francis (creo que por un mal comentario sobre sus cejas). Bueno, lo cierto es que tenían una relación extraña: se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo y molestándose el uno al otro, pero también eran capaces de mantener las formas y hablar tranquilamente, aunque al final acababan discutiendo de nuevo.

―No entiendo qué puede ver nadie en un tipo como tú para que tengas tanto éxito ―dijo Arthur en una ocasión―. Hay que estar loco.

―Oh,  _cher_ , por un lado me halagas y por otro me ofendes ―respondió Fran llevándose una mano al pecho―. Está claro lo que ven: yo soy como ese príncipe encantador que todos van buscando.

―¿"Príncipe encantador"? ―rio con sarcasmo―. Yo más bien diría "príncipe rana".

―¿A quién estás llamando rana, maldito cejón?

―Seguro que te besan por eso, deben creer que te transformarás en algo mejor, pero te quedas siendo una rana,  _just a stupid frog_.

Por petición de Francis, que decía que era cosa suya, yo nunca intervenía en sus discusiones, pero me tocaba escucharlas todos los días en mi coche en el camino de ida y de vuelta de la universidad, pues nuestras facultades estaban en el mismo campus fuera de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, después de un tiempo, mi relación con Arthur cambió radicalmente ¡y todo por un estúpido comentario! Fue después de un almuerzo en casa de Rómulo en el que cada inquilino preparó comida típica de su país (a partir de ahí comenzó a rotar la preparación del almuerzo semanal). Todos tomamos la comida de todos, pero cuando Gil y Fran probaron los  _scones_  que había preparado Arthur los escupieron de inmediato quejándose del horrible sabor, ganándose los insultos del inglés. Tras la reacción de mis amigos dudé si probar el que tenía en la mano, pero finalmente lo hice, no es que tuviera buen sabor pero era comestible, de hecho me lo zampé entero.

Pasé una noche horrible de vómitos y tres días de dolor de estómago sin poder salir de la cama, recibiendo encima las regañinas de Francis por intoxicarme prácticamente a voluntad.

―Me dijo la rana que te habías puesto enfermo ―Arthur vino a visitarme―, ¿ya te encuentras mejor?

―Sí, gracias. Pero la próxima vez lee mejor el libro de recetas, por favor.

― _What the hell?_  ¿Qué demonios insinúas?

―Que menuda intoxicación me ha dado por comer lo que preparaste.

―¡Eso no es cierto! ―gritó ofendido―. Mi comida es estupenda y nadie se ha enfermado con ella nunca. Seguro que te has intoxicado por culpa de cualquiera de los otros platos que comiste.

―Lo dudo. Ya he comido esas otras comidas antes y no me ha pasado nada, fue con lo que tú preparaste.

―¡Eres un maldito estúpido! ―se marchó dando un portazo.

Arthur me declaró su odio y comenzó a hacerme la puñeta, buscaba discutir conmigo, llamar a mi enfado, quedar por encima de mí. Su comportamiento me molestaba y mucho, así que no dudé en responderle de la misma manera. Debería haberme agradecido que continuara llevándolo a la facultad en mi coche, pero sólo lo hice porque Francis me lo pidió.

No obstante, lo que más me molestó fue que tratara de flirtear con Emma. Aunque supuestamente éramos simples amigos, entre ella y yo todavía existía algo más y creía que volveríamos a estar juntos, así que le advertí a Arthur que la dejara en paz, pero él se lo tomó como una especie de reto personal, o puede que le gustara realmente, e intentaba ligar con ella cada vez que tenía ocasión, cabreándome, suerte que Gilbert, Francis y Heracles me calmaban.

―¿Por qué demonios te molesta tanto lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Emma? No es de tu maldita incumbencia.

Íbamos en el coche de vuelta a casa Arthur, Francis y yo, y el inglés retomó la discusión que dejamos a medias en el viaje de ida, puesto que el día anterior lo vi coqueteando con Emma y volví a advertirle que la dejara en paz.

―Sí que lo es, tenemos una historia juntos.

―Una historia que, según me ha dicho ella, terminó hace cosa de año. Ya va siendo hora de que aceptes la ruptura, lo superes y seas tú quien la deje en paz,  _fucking loser_.

Las palabras de Arthur me dolieron y me enfurecieron como nunca antes, agarré tan fuerte el volante que los nudillos se me pusieron blancos, había alcanzado mi límite. Tenía que contraatacar, pero no le grité ni le solté insultos y malas palabras, detuve el coche en el carril de entrada a la autovía que iba para la ciudad y me giré hacia atrás muy serio.

―Bájate del coche ―le dije manteniendo la calma.

― _What?_ ―la cara de sorpresa de Arthur no tenía precio. Francis comenzó a reírse―. Venga ya, déjate de coñas.

―Que te bajes del coche, he dicho. ¡AHORA!

Arthur me miró asustado, cogió sus cosas y salió del coche, fue la última vez que se montó conmigo. Francis dejó de reírse en cuanto nos alejamos, sorprendido, no me tomó en serio al principio. Hicimos el resto del camino en silencio y al llegar a la ciudad sólo pude dirigirme a un sitio.

―¿Qué demonios quieres? ―me preguntó Govert.

―Dile a tu hermana que salga, por favor, tengo que hablar con ella.

Govert fue a cerrarme la puerta, pero Emma se lo impidió apareciendo tras él. La tomé del brazo y la saqué de su casa. Govert se metió para adentro cerrando la puerta.

―Dime, Toni, ¿qué ocurre? Pareces alterado.

―Emma, necesito que me digas si lo que tenemos va hacia adelante y volvemos a ser pareja o simplemente continuamos siendo buenos amigos. Necesito saberlo, no podemos seguir como estamos.

―Antonio, yo… yo te quiero mucho, pero… sinceramente… en este momento sólo soy capaz de vernos como amigos... lo siento.

No puedo negar que aquello me dolió, pero había llegado el momento de aceptar que nuestra relación ya no existía, lo único que había era simple amistad.

―Muy bien, entonces sólo amigos.

Forcé una sonrisa y nos estrechamos la mano antes de que cada uno regresara a su piso. Nada más ver mi aspecto al entrar, Francis corrió hacia mí para abrazarme y darme el consuelo que necesitaba. Gilbert me consoló también al enterarse. Menos mal que tenía buenos amigos en los que apoyarme.

Desde aquel día las cosas con Arthur empeoraron. No nos podíamos ni ver porque al hacerlo comenzábamos a insultarnos, a pelear, a tratar siempre de quedar por encima del otro… Vamos, que tratábamos de fastidiarnos todo lo que podíamos. Como el día que celebramos una fiesta en casa y nos envió a la policía quejándose del ruido, suerte que Rómulo estaba con nosotros y nos libramos del lío.

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que el  _cejas_  se largara a su país y por fin llegó ese día. Lo malo era que Gilbert y Francis también se irían, lo cual me entristecía y mucho. Celebramos una fiesta de despedida en la playa la noche antes con todos los del bloque. Arthur y yo nos ignoramos todo el tiempo, prefería pasar un buen rato con mis amigos.

―¿Qué te ocurre,  _mon ami_? Pareces decaído.

―¿Y cómo quieres que esté, Fran? ¡Os vais mañana!

― _Kesesese_ … Tranquilo, Toño, mi asombrosa persona te asegura que no te dará tiempo a echarnos de menos.

―¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Mañana os marcháis y a saber cuándo nos volveremos a ver.

Fran y Gil intercambiaron una mirada y volvieron la vista hacia mí.

― _Amour_ , ¿qué día es mi cumpleaños?

―¿Eh? ―no entendía a qué venía la pregunta―. El catorce de julio.

― _C'est vrai_. ¿Y qué hemos dicho que haríamos para celebrarlo?

―La fiesta más increíblemente asombrosa que jamás se haya visto en esta ciudad.

―¡Correcto! ―dijo Gilbert―. Y dinos, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a celebrar esa asombrosa fiesta si no estamos aquí?

―¿Qué queréis decir? ―Fran y Gil rodaron los ojos y se quedaron mirándome en silencio. Me costó varios minutos darme cuenta de lo que trataban de decirme―. ¡¿Vais a regresar?!

―Justo para celebrar mi cumpleaños como se merece,  _amour_.

―Sólo nos vamos para arreglar papeleo. Nos gusta demasiado este sitio como para marcharnos. ¿De verdad creías que tus dos más asombrosos amigos íbamos a dejarte solo?

Me lancé a abrazar a los chicos y caímos sobre la arena sin soltarnos. Estaba eufórico, no podrían haberme dado una sorpresa mejor.

Lo que no esperaba es que la noche fuese a traer más sorpresas y es que a la mañana siguiente me encontré ni más ni menos que al mismísimo Arthur saliendo desnudo de la habitación de Francis. Dios, aquella imagen tan horrible se me quedó grabada. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi hasta la noche que nos lo encontramos en el pub. Cuando le pedí explicaciones a Fran, me contó cómo pasaron de discutir a estar tirados en la orilla besándose y de ahí a… a todo lo demás. También me confesó que hacía bastante tiempo que le gustaba. Jamás me lo hubiese imaginado.

Ese verano conseguí superar mi ruptura con Emma. Ayudó bastante el no tener que verla todos los días, ya que se marchó a Bélgica a pasar la mayor parte de las vacaciones.

Con el inicio del curso en casa de Gilbert se instaló Ludwig, su hermano pequeño, aunque le sacaba una cabeza y era más musculoso que él, además de muy serio, callado y tranquilo, ¡no se parecían en nada! Lo único que tenían en común era el gusto por la cerveza, el orden y la Ingeniería.

En el apartamento que quedaba libre, en el primer piso, fue a instalarse una pareja, Roderich y Elizaveta, pero traían consigo un problema enorme: un piano de cola que no se pudo subir por las escaleras. Como solución Heracles propuso cambiar los pisos, de modo que él se mudó al primero y los recién llegados se instalaron en el bajo, congeniaron muy bien con todos.

Elizaveta era húngara y estudiante de Medicina, muy inteligente, dulce y simpática, eso sí, en el momento en el que se enfadaba daba auténtico miedo, pues era muy fuerte y no dudaba a la hora de ponerse a repartir tortazos… a dar sartenazos más bien, casi nadie del bloque se ha librado de sus golpes. Por eso mismo, Gilbert, que se hizo muy amigo de la pareja, solía decirle que ella era el hombre de la relación y la llamaba  _marimacho_ , obviamente ganándose un buen sartenazo.

Roderich era un gran músico procedente de Austria. Era muy educado y tenía modales muy refinados, pero era muy tacaño, se escandalizaba con facilidad cuando se trataban temas subidos de tono en su presencia (cuántos sartenazos de Eli nos hemos ganado por ello) y carecía por completo de sentido de la orientación ¡si una vez se perdió en casa de Rómulo!

La música inundó el edificio, principalmente tocada por el propio Roderich y otras veces por los alumnos a los que daba clases en su casa, con los que solía cruzarme a menudo.

―¿Eres alumna del profesor Edelstein, pequeña? ―le dije a una chica rubia con dos largas trenzas que estaba delante del portón mirando el telefonillo. La chica asintió sin hablar y agachó la cabeza, parecía tímida. Yo le sonreí―. Es el bajo, pero no hace falta que llames, yo abriré el portón.

―¡APÁRTATE DE ELLA, PERVERTIDO!

Un chico rubio apareció corriendo, se interpuso entre la niña y yo sacando una navaja suiza de su bolsillo y me amenazó con ella. Levanté los brazos de inmediato mientras negaba con la cabeza, asustado.

―Yo… Yo…

― _Bruder_ , sólo me estaba preguntando si iba a las clases de piano ―dijo la chiquilla.

―¡¿Cómo demonios sabes lo del piano?! ―se alteró más―. ¡¿La has estado espiando?!

―¡Si es la primera vez que la veo! ―me defendí―. Yo simplemente vivo aquí.

―¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―giré la cabeza para mirar a Emma, que acababa de aparecer por el portón―. Vash, ¿por qué estás apuntando a Antonio con una navaja?

El rubio guardó la navaja cuando Emma le explicó que yo era amigo suyo y que vivía en el edificio, corroborando lo que le había dicho antes. Resultó que aquel tipo, de nombre Vash, era el nuevo novio de Emma y hacía poco que se había mudado a España con su hermana, Lilly. No me relacioné mucho con ellos, especialmente con Vash después de enterarse por Govert de que antes salía con Emma. A Lilly me la cruzaba de vez en cuando en el patio y solíamos hablar, ¡aparentaba varios años menos de los que tenía!

No puedo negar que sentí una dolorosa punzada en el estómago cuando Emma me dijo que el rubio era su novio, pero sólo lo sentí en ese momento y luego me alegré por ella, al fin y al cabo ya tenía lo nuestro superado. Y lo que me lo demostró completamente fue que empezáramos a trabajar juntos. Ocurrió de pura casualidad porque me pidió que la acompañara a una tienda de ropa donde necesitaban personal.

―¿Tienes problemas económicos? ―le pregunté.

―No, sólo un novio y un hermano tacaños a más no poder. Govert me ha cortado el grifo, ¿sabes? Y yo tengo gastos, no muchos, pero los tengo. ¿Vendrás conmigo, Antonio? ―me puso un puchero―. Tú tienes más experiencia en eso de buscar trabajo, puedes aconsejarme. Y quién sabe, a lo mejor consigues un puesto también.

―No me vendría nada mal, la verdad.

Increíblemente sus palabras se hicieron realidad y nos contrataron a ambos, a mí en la sección infantil. Ahí pude comprobar que tenía superada nuestra historia, pues nos veíamos todos los días, nos íbamos juntos, hablábamos mucho y fui su paño de lágrimas cuando rompió con Vash después de dos años de relación, pero no sentía ninguna emoción especial hacia ella ni tampoco se volvieron a desarrollar. Era simplemente una amiga.

Quien sí que dio un paso adelante en su relación fue Heracles, que decidió mudarse a Japón con Kiku. Me alegré muchísimo por los dos y sabía que los vería a ambos cuando el japonés tuviera que hacer negocios con Rómulo, pero aun así me entristeció que Heracles se marchara.

Francis ocupó el piso vacío, dijo que tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad de alquilar ese apartamento antes de que alguien viniera y se le adelantara. Aunque el único que apareció por aquel entonces en el bloque fue Feliks, al que Govert acogió durante varios días en su casa (a saber a qué precio).

Con la carrera finalizada, el trabajo en la tienda, en el restaurante y otros esporádicos que me iban saliendo, podía centrarme en sacar adelante mi sueño y tenía cierta estabilidad, por lo que no vi necesario buscar un nuevo compañero de piso. Aunque no tardé mucho en volver a estar acompañado, claro que por poco tiempo.

Elizaveta rompió con Roderich, nadie sabe realmente por qué, siempre fueron muy discretos. Ambos parecían estar pasándolo mal con la ruptura, especialmente Roderich. Gil y Ludwig lo acogieron en su casa, pero el carácter del austriaco acabó chocando con el de Gilbert y se pelearon. Según Francis también influyó que Gilbert comenzara a sentir algo por Eli, aunque él se empeñaba en negarlo (no me habría dado cuenta si Fran no me lo hubiera dicho). Entonces Roderich se vino a mi piso.

―Te agradezco mucho que me permitas estar en tu casa, Antonio, pero necesito pedirte que me ayudes a buscar piso, no puedo seguir aquí.

En el fondo entendía muy bien a Roderich, yo había pasado por lo mismo y sabía lo difícil que era superar una ruptura cuando continuabas sintiendo algo por tu antigua pareja y la tenías tan cerca. Aunque ni siquiera el tomar distancia lo ayudó, siempre que nos veíamos me entregaba una carta para Eli, no conseguía olvidarla.

Y hablando de cartas, recibí una tres meses antes del regreso de Heracles y Kiku en la que me invitaban a su futuro enlace. No podía sentirme más contento por ellos. Yo hacía tiempo que no sentía nada tan especial por nadie, pero eso cambió completamente cuando Lovino apareció en mi vida.

Sabía por su abuelo que Lovino vendría a España junto a su hermano, pero jamás imaginé que lo conocería tras caer desmayado en mis brazos. Puede que al principio se mostrara reticente, pero entablé amistad con él y, poco a poco y sin darme apenas cuenta, mis sentimientos por él fueron creciendo cada vez más. En cuestión de un mes desde que lo conocí, ese chaval malhumorado venido desde Italia se había ganado completamente mi corazón.

Y ahora, sin saber por qué, ese chico al que tanto quería se encontraba delante de mí, acurrucado en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente y al parecer, según decía, por mi culpa. No soportaba verlo así, se me encogía el corazón dolorosamente, debía haberle hecho algo horrible para que estuviese llorando así.

―T-Tú… tú… ¿estás seguro de que… de que me… me quieres?

―Lovi, ¿qué pregunta es esa? ¿No sabes que sí?

―¡NO, JODER, NO LO SÉ! ―gritó―. Sobre todo si después de un montón de años te sigue importando que ese inglés idiota intentara algo con tu novia, ex novia o lo que demonios fuera, maldición, a lo del tulipán no diste ni la mitad de importancia. ¿Cómo estás seguro de que no es a ella a quien quieres en lugar de a mí?

Me quedé en silencio asimilando sus palabras.

Que el simple pensamiento de no sentirse correspondido por mí le produjera tremenda angustia a Lovino me caló hondo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía mucho más que querido, me sentía amado.

Y no era cierto que todavía me importara lo que Arthur intentó con Emma, solté aquello de forma inconsciente durante nuestra discusión para justificar las putadas que le hice. Además, lo molestos que me resultaron los acercamientos del inglés a Emma en aquel entonces no se podían comparar ni de lejos con el dolor tan insoportable y desgarrador que me invadió cuando creí que Govert había apartado a Lovino de mí. Jamás había sentido nada tan fuerte por nadie.

Lovino tenía razón, no podía quererlo porque mis sentimientos por él eran mucho más que un simple querer, lo amaba con toda mi alma. Diría más todavía, pues al ver que lo que ambos sentíamos por el otro era exactamente igual me di cuenta de que ese chiquillo me hacía sentirme completo. Él era mi vida.

―Tienes razón, Lovi, yo… no te quiero.


	19. Centro de atención

_Capítulo 19: Centro de atención_

POV Lovino

No daba crédito a mis oídos, no quería creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Las palabras de Antonio me dejaron petrificado y sentí que algo me desgarraba dolorosamente por dentro impidiéndome respirar durante unos segundos.

Agaché la cabeza, incapaz de mirar por más tiempo la cara de ese maldito bastardo mientras las lágrimas continuaban brotando de mis ojos sin parar. Antonio llevó su mano a una de mis empapadas mejillas, acariciándome con suavidad.

―Decir que te quiero se queda corto para describir lo que yo siento por ti.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. Levanté la cabeza de inmediato encontrándome con la intensa y sincera mirada de Antonio, cuyo rostro estaba adornado por una pequeña sonrisa.

―Para mí no existe en el mundo una sola persona más importante que tú. Eres el único que en toda mi vida ha hecho y hace que me sienta completo, el único por el que he sentido algo tan profundo y fuerte. Ya no sería capaz de vivir sin ti, Lovino, no podría, porque tú eres mi vida y te amo con todo mi ser.

Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces sin pronunciar palabra, incapaz de hablar, embargado por la emoción que su declaración me había provocado, nunca en toda mi vida nadie me había hecho sentir tan importante y especial. Las lágrimas se detuvieron y me quedé con la vista fija en su expresión serena mientras asimilaba todo lo que había ocurrido, percatándome de un  _pequeño_  detalle.

―¡IMBÉCIL! ―le asesté un buen cabezazo en la frente―. ¡¿Cómo demonios te atreves a asustarme soltando que no me quieres antes de decirme todo esto, maldito bastardo?!

Me abalancé sobre Antonio, que cerró los ojos esperando un nuevo golpe, pero en lugar de eso me abracé a su pecho, porque aunque estuviera muy cabreado con él por darme uno de los peores sustos de mi vida, también me sentía tremendamente aliviado precisamente porque hubiese sido un simple susto.

―¡Joder! No se te ocurra volver a asustarme así en tu puta vida, gilipollas ―le espeté a gritos―. ¡Creí que me moría, pedazo de idiota!

―Ay, Lovi, perdóname ―me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó en la frente―. Sin duda me merecía ese cabezazo por preocuparte de esa forma.

―¡Te merecías mucho más que eso, bastardo! ―le golpeé con el puño en el pecho―. Agradece que esté siendo benevolente contigo, idiota.

―Vale, tienes razón al enfadarte, pero las cosas hay que decirlas tal y como son, ¿no te parece? Y no pienso rebajar mis sentimientos diciendo que te quiero cuando yo a ti te amo más que a nada...

―Yo… yo… también a ti, bastardo ―confesé escondiendo la cara contra su pecho para que no viera mi sonrojo―, pero a mí no me sale decirlo de forma tan sentimental como lo haces tú.

Antonio se rio. Me separó de él, girándome entre sus brazos para quedar medio recostado sobre su regazo y que nuestras miradas se encontraran. Me sonrojé todavía más.

―Ni que hiciera falta ―sonrió―. Me basta con saberlo, no necesito más.

Me acarició la mejilla, bajó su cara hacia la mía y unimos nuestros labios lenta y suavemente en un beso que se fue intensificando poco a poco.

―¡Ahm! ―dijo el bastardo de repente cortando el beso―. Antes de que se me olvide, hay una cosa que quiero aclararte, mi amor.

―¡¿Qué?! ―gruñí.

―Ya te lo he dicho antes y no me importan las veces que tenga que repetirlo, pero quiero que te quede claro que a mí sólo me importas tú ―dijo muy serio sin apartar su mirada de la mía―. No te voy a negar que en su día sí que me molestó bastante que Arthur intentase algo con Emma, pero ya no, es un simple recuerdo. Y de hecho te puedo asegurar que ni siquiera entonces aquello me afectó tanto como lo de Govert, al fin y al cabo mis peleas con Arthur no pasaban de los gritos, los insultos y de alguna que otra putadita inofensiva…

―¿Consideras inofensivo dejar tirado a alguien en mitad de una autovía? ―lo interrumpí recordando las palabras del inglés durante su discusión.

―Fue antes de meternos en la autovía y que yo sepa Arthur todavía está de una sola pieza, así que sí que fue algo inofensivo ―se justificó y sacudió la cabeza―. El caso es que con Arthur las cosas no pasaban de ahí, pero… si Govert, o cualquier otra persona, se atreve a intentar alejarte de mí, te aseguro que mi amenaza no se quedará en unas simples palabras ―su mirada se oscureció y se volvió fría, iracunda, al igual que su voz. Tragué saliva nervioso, daba miedo verlo así―, cumpliré con lo que dije al pie de la letra, creo que tengo unas tijeras de podar guardadas en algún sitio… o un cortaúñas…

―Vale, vale, vale ―dije rápido cortándolo porque me estaba acojonando y mucho―. No hace falta que sigas, te creo, ¡te creo!

No lo dije por decir, dejando aparte esa extraña actitud colérica, Antonio me transmitió tanta seguridad con sus palabras que se me hacía imposible no creerlo. Además, esa expresión sombría e iracunda tan escalofriante no la había mostrado en ninguna de las dos ocasiones en las que lo había visto pelearse con el cejón del inglés, pero sí cuando el gabacho pervertido se me ha acercado más de la cuenta, cuando se cabreó con el tulipán por mí y ahora al recordarlo.

Suspiré aliviado cuando Antonio por fin relajó el gesto y sonrió ampliamente, menos mal que volvió a la normalidad rápido porque me habían entrado ganas de salir huyendo. Estrechó su agarre por debajo de mi cuerpo y retomó la labor que había interrumpido besándome de nuevo.

―Te amo, te amo―susurró sobre mis labios entre beso y beso―, no lo dudes jamás, te amo.

Me dejé llevar, me abracé a su cuello, apegando más nuestros cuerpos, y correspondí sus besos con la misma pasión con la que me los daba, me resultaba completamente irresistible.

Deslizó una mano por debajo de mi camisa, acariciándome el torso en busca de mis puntos más sensibles, haciéndome gemir ante su simple roce conforme el calor se hacía cada vez más presente.

Su mano recorrió todo mi abdomen hasta que acabó metiéndola por debajo de mi pantalón y los calzoncillos, di un respingo por la sorpresa.

―Parece que nuestro amiguito está contento, ¿eh?

―¿Y de quién demonios es la culpaaa…? ―me quejé entre gemidos.

Pero tanto mis gemidos como mis protestas murieron en mi garganta cuando Antonio juntó nuevamente nuestras bocas en un ardiente beso.

Sacó la mano de mis pantalones y la colocó debajo de mi cuerpo, levantándome en peso para recostarme sobre la cama más cercana sin romper el beso que nos unía, sólo se separó de mí para deshacerse de su camisa. Desabrochó la mía y sus labios exploraron la zona descubierta mientras sus manos se ocupaban de quitarme los pantalones y la ropa interior.

Antonio se tomó su tiempo preparándome, se quitó el resto de su ropa y se fue introduciendo dentro de mí despacio, suavemente, y comenzó a moverse a un ritmo lento mientras me besaba, haciéndome disfrutar del placentero roce entre nuestros cuerpos.

―Te amo, Lovi ―repitió una y otra vez cerca de mi oreja―, te amo.

―Yo también ―dije entre suspiros―… yo tamb-… ¡Aaah, Antonio!

Me aferré con fuerza a su espalda cuando aumentó el ritmo y golpeó aquella zona que me cegaba de placer, haciendo que perdiera el control, para, a continuación, ocuparse de masajear otra zona que clamaba atención, sacándome más gemidos. Con tantas sensaciones placenteras inundándome, el orgasmo no se hizo esperar y, con una certera y perfecta embestida, me liberé sobre mi vientre mientras Antonio, soltando un profundo gemido, hizo lo mismo dentro de mí.

Me dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de salir de mi interior y tumbarse jadeando a mi lado en la estrecha cama, ambos tratábamos de normalizar nuestra respiración. Me atrajo hacia él y me recosté sobre su pecho, comenzando a adormilarme gracias al suave cosquilleo que me producían sus caricias en la espalda.

Me espabilé de golpe cuando escuché a un idiota dando voces en el pasillo, un portazo y la misma voz que hablaba a gritos en la habitación de al lado, por lo que supuse que se trataba del inglés.

―Joder con tu "amigo", esta tarde se quejaba del ruido y ahora que es de madrugada se pone a armarlo él, ¡será idiota!

―¿Amigo? ¿Qué amigo, Lovi?

―Ese inglés cejón con el que te llevas tan bien ―dije sarcásticamente.

―¿Pero qué dices, Lovi? ―se extrañó―. Sabes perfectamente que Arthur y yo ni somos amigos ni nos llevamos bien. Debes de estar tan cansado que hasta se te ha olvidado eso ―se rio y me besó en la coronilla―. Duérmete, mi amor.

Dios, ¿cómo era posible que no pillase el gigantesco sarcasmo? Me entraron ganas de darle un cabezazo para ver si espabilaba, claro que también podría conseguir el efecto contrario y dejarlo más tonto, así que preferí no arriesgar. En lugar de ello, opté por hacer caso al bastardo y traté de dormirme aprovechando que el idiota del inglés se había callado.

El silencio duró bien poco.

―¡Oh, joder! ―exclamé incorporándome―. ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Algo estaba golpeando la pared desde el otro lado y la voz del inglés volvía a oírse, claro que en esta ocasión gimiendo y gritando de placer, y estaba acompañada por otra voz… también masculina.

―Juraría que ese es Francis ―afirmó Antonio tan tranquilo.

―¡¿Qué?! ―me sorprendí―. ¿El gabacho pervertido? ¡¿Y cómo demonios puedes saber que es él?!

―Vivimos juntos durante dos años, no es la primera vez que lo escucho en ese plan ―se rio y prestó atención a los ruidos―. Sí, sin duda es Francis.

Genial, tenía un novio incapaz de reconocer el sarcasmo pero sí la voz de su amigo cuando estaba dándole al tema, resultaba preocupante. Aunque en el fondo eso era lo de menos, lo importante es que ese bastardo idiota me amaba con locura… igual que yo a él. Y por lo menos no se había encendido de nuevo al escuchar a esos dos, eso SÍ que habría sido realmente preocupante.

―¿En serio ese cejón intentó ligar con Emma? ―Antonio asintió―. ¿Y tú te lo creíste? Pero si le ha faltado tiempo para ir a tirarse al francés…

―Bueno, no dudo de que en su día quisiera algo con Emma, intentó ligar con ella en bastantes ocasiones. Lo de Fran ocurrió después y… no sé, aunque siempre diga que le odia, supongo que le gustó lo de estar con él porque no es la primera vez que repiten, ya lo hicieron la noche que nos lo encontramos en el pub, me lo contó Fran al día siguiente.

Joder, pues si tanto le gustaba andar con el gabacho, ¿por qué demonios se puso histérico esa tarde cuando mencioné que el francés se lo había tirado? Quizás reconocer que le gustaba ese salido debía de suponer todo un trauma para el inglés, igual que lo estaba suponiendo para mí el escucharles.

―Ugh… ¡qué horror! ―hundí mi cara contra la almohada tapándome los oídos para amortiguar los sonidos de la otra habitación―. ¿Es que no van a terminar nunca?

Antonio cubrió mis manos con las suyas hasta que un rato después el gabacho y el cejón se callaron y pude conciliar el sueño sin más interrupciones.

Me desperté temprano (a eso de las diez y media) abrazado al pecho de Antonio, que paseaba su mano suavemente por mi espalda mientras me miraba embelesado con una sonrisa. Acercó su cabeza a la mía y me besó en los labios como saludo. Quise volver a dormir durante un rato más, pero el bastardo de mi novio se levantó y me instó a hacer lo mismo a pesar de mi disgusto.

Al desperezarme y frotarme los ojos me fijé en que la otra cama estaba hecha, percatándome de que Feliciano no había aparecido por allí en toda la noche, lo cual resultaba todo un alivio teniendo en cuenta que nos podría haber pillado en plena faena, pero no pude evitar preguntarme dónde demonios se habría metido, aunque supuse que estaría con el patatero musculoso que tenía por novio.

No me equivoqué, ya que al poco de que Antonio y yo entráramos en la cafetería del hotel para desayunar, Feliciano apareció vestido con la misma ropa del día anterior en compañía del macho patatas.

―¿Dónde demonios has pasado la noche, Feliciano? ―le pregunté en cuanto se sentó junto a mí, directo al grano―. ¿Por qué no viniste a dormir a la habitación?

―Vee~… Sí que fui,  _fratello_ , un buen rato después de que tú te marcharas. Lo que pasa es que no tenía llaves y en la puerta había colgado un cartel que ponía "no molestar", así que no quise llamar por si interrumpía  _algo_ …

¡Maldito Feliciano y sus indirectas! Noté mis mejillas sonrojarse.

―¿Y… Y de-desde cuándo le haces tú caso a los carteles de las puertas?

―Vee~… Fue Luddy el que me aconsejó que era mejor no tocar y nos fuimos juntos ―ya me extrañaba que el idiota de Feliciano le hubiera hecho caso a un cartel por voluntad propia, menos mal que el patatero piensa―, ¿acaso debería haber llamado?

―¡No! ―exclamé y me sonrojé más, maldición. El bastardo se reía―. Qui-Quiero decir que… que hiciste bien al hacer caso al cartel.

―¿Y a Rod no le molestó que aparecieras con Feliciano en la habitación, Ludwig? ―preguntó Antonio―. Porque conociéndolo seguro que pondría un montón de pegas.

― _Non, mon ami_ , no puso ninguna ―intervino el gabacho, que apareció de repente y se sentó junto a Antonio―. Y todo gracias a mí, que me los encontré por el pasillo y les presté la llave de nuestra habitación ―extendió la mano y el patatero le entregó la llave―. Al fin y al cabo ninguno de los dos la íbamos a utilizar, pues si no me equivoco tú pasaste la noche con  _notre petit_  Lovino ―me guiñó el ojo, ¡agh!― y yo me fui a repartir  _amour_.

―¿A repartirlo o a dárselo todo al cejón? ―comenté.

―¿Y tú cómo sabes eso,  _mon petit_   _cher_?

―Porque la habitación del  _cejas_  y la de Lovi están juntas y yo te he escuchado muchas veces metido en faena como para poder reconocerte.

― _Honhonhon_ … eso me halaga,  _mon ami ―_ se rio―. No me digáis que os pusisteis a tono gracias a nosotros…

―¡AGH, NO, POR DIOS! ―grité poniéndome en pie―. ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE PENSAR ESO, MALDITO DEGENERADO?!

― _Kesesese_ … este chaval siempre tan enérgico.

―Lo curioso es que esté despierto a esta hora siendo sábado.

Me giré de inmediato, el abuelo y el macho albino se encontraban a mi espalda sonriendo. El viejo cogió una silla y se acomodó junto a mi asiento mientras que el pollero se sentó junto a su hermano. Yo me senté también.

―Qué animados parecéis todos, ¿de qué estabais hablando antes de que llegáramos?

―De  _l'amour_.

―De dónde y con quién ha pasado cada uno la noche ―concretó Antonio.

―Vamos, que todos habéis dormido acompañados… Suponiendo que habéis dormido…

― _Oui_. Y he de decirte que ayer tenías toda la razón, Romu, pues de los aquí presentes el único que pasó la noche en su habitación fue  _notre petit_  Lovino.

Joder, no podía creer que estuvieran hablando de eso con mi abuelo tan tranquilamente. Sentí mi cara arder de la vergüenza, el macho patatas era el único tan ruborizado como yo.

―Estoy orgulloso de ti,  _West_ ―el macho albino atrajo a su hermano hacia sí y le revolvió el pelo―. Por fin empiezas a parecerte un poco más a tu asombroso hermano mayor.

El abuelo nos miró alternativamente a Feliciano y a mí con una sonrisa de complicidad. Agaché la cabeza. El idiota de mi hermano, como siempre, seguía en su mundo sin enterarse de nada. El viejo nos pellizcó una mejilla a ambos.

―¡Pero qué nietos más pillines tengo!

Aparté molesto la mano del abuelo.

―Por cierto, Gilbert, ¿dónde has dejado a tu  _belle fleur_?

―En la habitación. Con la cosa de la boda ha dejado salir su lado más femenino y se ha quedado hablando con Emma sobre cómo van a peinarse y demás cosas de chicas. Obviamente, yo me he tenido que salir de allí para no aguantar ese tostón.

―Vamos, que te ha echado. ¿Qué le has dicho?

―Pues que con un novio tan asombroso como yo a su lado no se tiene que preocupar por cómo vaya porque nadie se va a fijar.

―Por Dios,  _bruder_  ―el macho patatas se llevó una mano a la frente.

―Con razón te encontré inconsciente en el pasillo ―comentó el abuelo.

―En serio,  _mon ami_ , a veces me pregunto cómo has conseguido enamorar a Elizaveta.

―Porque soy asombroso y ella lo sabe ―más bien idiota y ella está como una cabra―. Por cierto, mirad quién acaba de aparecer.

El inglés cejón había entrado en la cafetería. Caminó hacia nosotros sin quitarnos la vista de encima, pero finalmente se sentó en una mesa cercana a la nuestra.

―Vaya, parece que hoy  _notre_   _ami_  no tiene ganas de dirigirnos la palabra.

―Normal, si te las dirigiría todas anoche ―dije y sentí un escalofrío al recordarlo.

― _Kesese_ … ¿Otra vez, Francis?

― _Oui, cher_ ―respondió orgulloso―. Pero fijaos, no deja de mirar hacia aquí. Creo que voy a ir… a molestarlo un poco…

Hizo el amago de levantarse, pero Antonio se le adelantó y se acercó al inglés, que se puso en pie de inmediato y le dedicó una mirada mordaz a mi novio.

―¿Qué demonios quieres tú ahora?

Antonio le tendió la mano antes de responder nada.

―Una tregua.

El inglés se quedó tan descolocado como todos los de la mesa (salvo mi hermano que no se enteraba de qué iba el tema). Miró con desconfianza la mano de Antonio.

―¿Q-qué demonios quieres decir?

―Pues lo que has oído, que hagamos una tregua ―suspiró―. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que superemos nuestras viejas rencillas, y… bueno, no pretendo que de buenas a primeras nos hagamos amigos del alma ni nada por el estilo, pero sí que al menos tratemos de llevarnos bien y guardemos las formas, ¿te parece?

―D-De acuerdo ―le estrechó la mano―. Pero sólo porque soy un  _gentleman_  y no puedo negarme a una petición de esa índole.

Antonio invitó al inglés a sentarse con nosotros y, para sorpresa de todos, aceptó. Algo sonrojado y evitando todo lo posible al gabacho, Arthur se acomodó en el asiento que hasta entonces había ocupado mi novio, que vino hacia mí y acercó la cara a mi oreja.

―Espero que esto te demuestre que ya no me importa lo que pasó con Arthur ―me susurró al oído.

Me besó en la mejilla al despegarse de mí. Joder, estaba tan sorprendido de que hubiera dejado de lado sus diferencias con el inglés sólo por hacerme sentir más seguro que ni siquiera reaccioné.

Feliciano me sacó de mi ensoñación al proponer que fuésemos a la piscina del hotel, lo cual resultaba una idea fantástica teniendo en cuenta el insoportable calor que hacía, ¡era increíble que se le hubiese ocurrido a él!

Nos dirigíamos hacia la piscina cuando nos topamos en el pasillo con Roderich, que prácticamente obligó a mi novio a acompañarlo al lugar de la celebración para comprobar que todo estuviera listo para nuestra actuación sorpresa. A mí también intentó obligarme a ir con ellos y así ensayar una última vez, pero me negué en redondo e hice una de las cosas que mejor se me dan: huir. Joder, si es que me estaba poniendo muy nervioso por lo de esa noche, ¡ni siquiera quería pensar en ello!

Me quedé el resto de la mañana con Feliciano en la piscina. Antonio se nos unió más tarde, cuando terminó su "misión secreta" con mi estirado profesor, que se sentó a almorzar con nosotros tres, el abuelo y el patatero pese a mi disgusto. Como no me podía regañar abiertamente por no hacerle caso esa mañana, se pasó todo el almuerzo lanzándome miradas reprobatorias además de indirectas, gracias a que al abuelo se le ocurrió interesarse por mis clases.

―Como siempre digo, Lovino es un chico de gran talento, pero tiene una enorme falta de disciplina y no trabaja todo lo que debería, al menos por su cuenta ―indirecta muy directa al canto―, motivos por los que me veo en la obligación de reprenderlo a menudo. Y eso sin mencionar el horrible lenguaje del que hace gala a todas horas.

―¡Qué me vas a contar! Si es que esa mala boca le pierde…

Joder, aquello era como estar de nuevo en el colegio, ¡qué horror!

Comí rápido, quería marcharme cuanto antes de la mesa, me sentía demasiado incómodo soportando los comentarios e indirectas de mi profesor además de su intensa mirada clavada en mí sin poder ignorarlo, ¡estaba consiguiendo ponerme nervioso otra vez!

―¿A dónde vas, Lovi? ―me preguntó Antonio cuando me puse en pie.

―A dormir la siesta ―me froté los ojos―. Estoy muerto de sueño y quiero estar bien fresco para esta noche, no vaya a ser que  _meta la pata_  ―yo también sabía lanzar indirectas. Roderich me miró mal―. Así que no se te vaya a ocurrir venir a la habitación armando jaleo, Feliciano.

―Vee~… Pero,  _fratello_ , ¡espera! No tengo llave de la habitación.

―¡Pide otra en recepción! ―dije mientras me marchaba.

Lo cierto es que tenía mucho sueño, pasar la mañana en la piscina me había agotado y además había madrugado, ¡si es que levantarse temprano en sábado debería estar prohibido!

Iba tan adormilado que estuve a punto de chocarme por el pasillo con un tipo enorme, moreno, con barba y un antifaz (¡ni que fuera carnaval!) que acababa de salir de una habitación, menudo bote pegué al verlo delante de mí… si es que llevaba un par de días que no ganaba para sustos.

Una suave risilla a mi espalda me distrajo de insultar al tipo ese, que desapareció pasillo adelante. Me giré para encontrarme a Lilly que se acercaba junto a un rubio de ojos verde agua muy parecido a ella, aunque con cara de amargado, que arrastraba una maleta de viaje.

―¿Te parece divertido que el corazón haya estado a punto de salírseme del pecho?

―No, pero sí lo exagerado que eres.

―¿Conoces a este chico, Lilly? ―le preguntó el rubio.

―Sí,  _bruder_ , es mi amigo Lovino. Te he hablado de él en alguna ocasión, somos compañeros en clase de música ―le respondió―. Lovino, este es mi hermano Vash.

El hermano de Lilly soltó el asa de la maleta y se acercó a mí con gesto serio.

―¿Sabes cuántas herramientas tiene una navaja suiza?

Me descolocó con su pregunta, pero el tono de su voz no me hizo intuir nada bueno.

―N-No sé, un… ¿un montón?

―Pues te informo de que conozco tres formas distintas de matar a un hombre con cada una de ellas ―me amenazó enseñándome una navaja cerrada que sacó del bolsillo―. Así que acércate a mi hermana más de la cuenta y tendrás el placer de ser testigo de mi destreza.

― _Bruder!_  Guarda eso, por favor, Lovino es un buen amigo.

El tal Vash obedeció a su hermana y guardó la navaja en su bolsillo. Volvió a coger la maleta, reemprendiendo el camino por el pasillo.

―Ya te he advertido ―me dijo al pasar junto a mí―. Te estaré vigilando. Te espero en la habitación, Lilly.

Desapareció al doblar la esquina.

―Te ruego que lo disculpes, Lovino, mi hermano es muy desconfiado cuando se trata de gente a la que desconoce… y que se acerca a mí, es muy sobreprotector, no se lo tomes en cuenta, por favor.

―Joder, Lilly, ¡me ha amenazado! ―me miró triste, mierda, no podía soportar sus ojos implorantes. Suspiré vencido―. En fin, supongo que si yo tuviera una hermanita pequeña como tú también estaría alerta.

―¡Gracias! ―Lilly sonrió ampliamente―. Por cierto, ¿a dónde ibas con tanta prisa, Lovino? —comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo―. Casi te chocas con ese señor tan raro.

―A mi habitación para echarme una buena siesta, a ver si puedo olvidarme de lo de esta noche durante un rato.

―¿Estás nervioso?

―Ni te lo imaginas. Y encima el idiota de Roderich lleva todo el almuerzo dándome por saco y no ha hecho más que empeorarlo.

―Lovino, no insultes al profesor Edelstein ―rodé los ojos―. Intenta tranquilizarte, ayer durante el ensayo lo hiciste muy bien, no tiene por qué ser diferente hoy.

―Ayer no estaba nervioso y tú eras la única que nos escuchaba.

―Confía un poco más en ti mismo.

Eso era fácil de decir, conseguirlo no tanto.

Dejé a Lilly en la puerta de su habitación y continué hacia la mía para echarme mi merecida siesta.

Me desperté acalorado, tenía a Feliciano pegado a mi espalda abrazándome. Joder, menuda lapa de hermano, ¿es que no podía dormirse en su propia cama? Lo desperté de un codazo que casi lo tira al suelo. Protestó un poco por mi brusquedad, pero pasé de sus quejas y lo obligué a entrar en el baño para que comenzara a arreglarse, ya que siempre tardaba muchísimo.

No me equivocaba, el muy idiota llevaba una hora metido en la ducha cuando llamaron a la puerta. Me quedé con la boca abierta, al otro lado se encontraba Antonio, tan sonriente como siempre, pero vestido de traje: negro con chaleco gris a rayas, corbata roja y un clavel en la solapa. Dios, era incapaz de apartar mis ojos de él.

―Hola, mi amor ―entró y me dio un rápido beso―. Ya estoy listo para ser testigo de boda, aunque me estoy muriendo del calor con tanta ropa en pleno agosto. Francis dice que voy hecho un pincel, pero ¿a ti qué te parece?

―¿Po-Por qué no te vistes así más a menudo?

Giró sobre sí mismo mirándose y se rio.

―Porque no trabajo en  _El Corte Inglés_. ¿Eso quiere decir que te gusta cómo voy? ¿Te parece que estoy guapo?

―¡C-Claro que no, bastardo! ―mentí. Volví la cara porque mis mejillas me delataban―. E-Es sólo que… ¡Joder! N-No te queda mal…

―Me alegro de que te guste~.

―¡Yo no he dicho eso!

Dio igual lo que hubiera dicho o no, Antonio se lanzó a mis labios, me besó con pasión y me empujó suavemente sobre la cama sin separarnos.

―Ve~… ¡Perdón!

Nos apartamos de inmediato, ambos completamente sonrojados. Feliciano estaba en la puerta del baño con una toalla a la cintura mirándonos con una estúpida sonrisa.

―Hola, Toño. ¡Estás muy guapo!

―¡Muchas gracias! Lovi me ha dicho lo mismo.

―¡Mentira!

―Le cuesta admitirlo ―se rio el bastardo―. Bueno, sólo he venido para que me dieras tu opinión, Lovi, ahora me voy, que Heracles me está esperando para que lo ayude a arreglarse, así que nos vemos luego.

Me besó una vez más y se marchó.

Mi hermano continuaba mirándome con aquella estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

―Ve~… Hacéis una bonita pareja,  _fratello_.

Sonrojado, le tiré una almohada a la cara y me metí en el baño corriendo. Cuando salí de la ducha, Feliciano por fin estaba vestido y se fue en busca de su novio el patatero.

No tardé en arreglarme y mientras me dirigía a recepción maldije mentalmente al griego y al japonés, ¡me estaba asando de calor! Joder, ¿cómo se les ocurrió casarse en ESPAÑA en pleno verano? Ya podrían haber elegido una época menos calurosa.

Me senté en uno de los sillones de recepción a esperar al resto para ir al lugar de la boda. La primera en aparecer fue Lilly, con el pelo recogido y vestida con el traje que la ayudamos a comprar días antes, largo vaporoso de color verde agua. Parecía más mayor así vestida.

―¡Qué elegante y guapo estás! ―me dijo.

―Lo mismo puedo decir de ti ―como buen italiano que soy, me incliné y le besé la mano, ella se rio. La solté de inmediato y miré alrededor temeroso―. No me irá a salir tu hermano de repente con su navaja multiusos para mostrarme su destreza, ¿verdad?

―Tranquilo, no tienes nada que temer.

―¡O sea, Lilly, eres como que una diosa! ―Feliks entró a recepción tan estrambótico como siempre, vistiendo un traje blanco, con una camisa rosa y una corbata fucsia―. Aunque sigo pensando que el traje rosa como que te quedaba mucho mejor. O sea, el rosa como que te hacía resplandecer.

―Lo que hacía era empalidecerla ―intervine―. Este color le viene mucho mejor.

―O sea, Lovino, el rosa es un color que le queda bien como que a todo el mundo y, o sea, te lo digo yo que fui como que el que puso de moda que los hombres vistieran de camisa rosa, ¿sabes?

―Por favor, chicos, creí que esta discusión quedó zanjada el lunes, no la retoméis ahora.

―Vale, o sea, pero sólo porque me lo pides tú. Además, tengo como que daros un notición: Toris me contó ayer que ya como que no está saliendo con la loca de la putirrusa. Lo ha pasado fatal el pobre, o sea que yo, como buen amigo suyo que soy, le he ofrecido que se quede en mi casa durante un tiempo y ¡como que ha aceptado!

―¡Eso es rastrero! Vas a aprovechar la situación para meterle cuello.

―O sea, para nada, Lovinito, como que no me hago ilusiones de que vaya a desarrollar sentimientos amorosos por mí. Yo sólo quiero que a mi buen amigo se le suba el ánimo, porque como que no me gusta nada verlo tan decaído como está ―se llevó la mano al pecho y adoptó un gesto serio―. O sea, como que te lo digo de corazón.

―Puedes llegar a pasarlo muy mal, Feliks ―le advirtió Lilly.

―O sea, ya lo sé, pero ahora mismo como que no me importa.

Sin duda, cuando se trataba de sus verdaderos sentimientos, Feliks se volvía una persona muy seria. Lilly y yo no podíamos hacer otra cosa que apoyarle. Prácticamente se nos tiró encima para abrazarnos conjuntamente.

―¡Quita de encima, joder! Que no quiero acabar ensartado en una navaja.

―O sea, como que ya has conocido al hermano de Lilly ―se apartó―. No te preocupes, el muchacho es como que muy temperamental, pero no pasa de ahí. O sea, y hablando de hermanos, ¿ese que viene ahí no es como que el tuyo? Ayer con tanta gente creo que no lo saludé. O sea, es igualito a ti.

― _Ciao!_ ―saludó Feliciano acercándose a nosotros―. Vee~…  _Fratello_ , ¿estos son tus amigos?

―Sí, Feliks y Lilly ―les presenté―. Este es mi hermano Feliciano.

En lugar de dar la mano como una persona normal, el idiota de Feliciano se lanzó a abrazar a Feliks y a Lilly le hizo una reverencia, la agarró de la mano y se la besó.

― _Ciao,bella_ ―le dijo sin soltarle la mano―.  _Ti hanno detto qualcuna volta che sei come una stella caduta dei cielo?_

―¡FELICIANO!

Lilly se sonrojó. Estuve a punto de agarrar a ese idiota para apartarlo de Lilly antes de que apareciera Vash y me dejara sin hermano, pero el patatero se me adelantó y lo inmovilizó haciéndole una llave.

―¡Maldita sea! ―gritó el patatero―. ¡Te pedí que fueras discreto, no descarado! ¿Por qué te comportas así?

―¡Oye tú, maldito patatero! ―grité―. ¡No te consiento que trates así a mi hermano!

―¡VE! ¡Pe-Pe-Perdona, Luddy! Pe-Pero el abuelo siempre dice que hay que ser cortés con  _le ragazze_ …

El patatero se relajó y soltó a mi hermano, que se giró hacia él y se le colgó del cuello como si no acabara de regañarle, toda su discreción se fue al garete. No entendía cómo podían arreglar las cosas con tanta rapidez.

―O sea, cielo, como que aparte de físicamente tu hermano y tú os parecéis más bien poquito, pero, o sea, como que me cae bien.

―Sí, es simpático.

―Ya, claro, cómo no ―dije algo molesto, cruzándome de brazos y rodando los ojos, como siempre el amable y simpático Feliciano se ganaba de inmediato a todo el mundo.

―Lovino, que tu hermano nos caiga bien no significa que tú nos dejes de gustar ―dijo Lilly, tan perspicaz como de costumbre―. Somos amigos, eso no va a cambiar.

No pude evitar sonreír.

Un flash me cegó. La húngara loca, que por cierto iba guapísima con el pelo recogido y un traje negro, tenía una cámara en las manos y se la enseñaba a Emma, guapísima con un traje rojo, y a Antonio, ambos comentaban lo mono que salía.

Quise quitarle la cámara de las manos, pero el bastardo de mi novio me agarró para que nos sacásemos una foto juntos. En principio me negué, por más que él, las dos chicas e incluso Lilly insistieran, pero finalmente acabé cediendo.

La húngara nos hizo todo un maldito reportaje.

Cuando por fin acabó aquella improvisada sesión de fotos, el resto había llegado y nos marchamos hacia el lugar de la boda. No estaba lejos, pero con tanto calor y tanta ropa encima el camino se hizo interminable, más teniendo en cuenta que íbamos a pie.

Nos condujeron a un jardín con sillas forradas donde tendría lugar la ceremonia. Había cuatro fotógrafos, que ya estaban tomando fotos de los invitados, y un cámara grabando. Joder, no querrían perderse ni un solo detalle de la boda.

Antonio y mi abuelo se fueron hacia una mesa que había al frente, ya que ambos eran testigos. Me senté en el extremo de una de las filas centrales, Feliciano se puso a mi lado junto al macho patatas. Los demás también tomaron asiento en espera de los novios.

El primero en llegar fue el griego, vestido de chaqué, acompañado por una señora que se colocó junto al abuelo, ¡al viejo se le iban los ojos! Minutos después entró el japonés, vestido igual que su novio, acompañado por una chica oriental que se colocó junto a Antonio, que no paraba de guiñarme el ojo cada dos por tres.

No presté atención a la ceremonia, mis nervios iban en aumento y temía que en algún momento Roderich me indicara que debíamos salir a tocar, aunque no vi ningún piano por el jardín.

Al finalizar el enlace, tras el beso de los recién casados, nos dieron un tentempié y una copa de champán en los jardines. Los inquilinos del edificio, tanto los antiguos como los actuales, estábamos juntos, salvo el abuelo que andaba ligando con la señora que acompañó a Heracles, que resultó ser su madre.

Los fotógrafos iban por todas partes sacando fotos a los novios y a los invitados y eso sin contar a la loca de Elizaveta, que no guardó la maldita cámara ni un segundo, hasta que el macho albino se la quitó de las manos.

―¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces, Gilbert? ―preguntó cabreada.

―Ya es hora de que dejes de inmortalizar a todo el mundo y alguien inmortalice tu asombrosa belleza.

― _Honhonhon_ , si al final resulta que eres todo un romántico,  _mon ami_.

―Nunca dudéis de alguien tan asombroso como yo.

El macho albino le tomó varias fotos a su novia y le pasó la cámara a su hermano, que suspiró con pesadez, pero les sacó desde todos los ángulos y en todas las poses posibles, si es que son tal para cual.

―¿Sabéis quién es también todo un romántico? ―dijo el tal Mathias―. Pues aquí mi buen amigo Berwald, aunque su relación con Tino no sería nada de no ser por mi genial e inestimable ayuda.

―Eso no es cierto ―desmintió el terrorífico Berwald―. Sólo le diste mi número a Tino, nada más.

―¡Y gracias a eso os conocisteis y surgió el amor!

―¡Contadnos cómo fue! ―pidió Elizaveta emocionada poniendo fin a su reportaje.

―Es cierto que Mathias me dio el número de Berwald, necesitaba que me arreglaran el ordenador ―dijo Tino un poco avergonzado―. El caso es que me acababa de mudar y… bueno, digamos que Berwald no sólo me arregló el ordenador sino que también acabó montándome todos los muebles de la casa y… empezamos a quedar hasta hoy…

―No esperaba menos de ti, Berwy ―Antonio le dio unas vigorosas palmadas en la espalda―. ¿Para cuándo la barba y el programa en la tele?

Mientras Antonio y el rubio escalofriante hacían bromas que yo no entendía, Roderich se me acercó por la espalda y me notificó al oído que tocaríamos después del "vídeo sorpresa". Informó a Antonio del mismo modo y se alejó un poco del grupo.

―¿Qué te pasa,  _mon petit_? Te has puesto pálido de repente.

Lo que me había puesto era nervioso.

―N-No es nada…

―¿Estás bien, Lovi?

―Que sí, joder, que no pasa nada…

―El señoritingo ese no te habrá dicho algo para que te pongas mal, ¿verdad? ―se preocupó el albino. Negué con la cabeza―. Porque si lo ha hecho, no dudes en decírmelo y mi asombrosa persona irá a darle su merecido.

―¿Buscas una excusa para desquitarte con él,  _mon ami_?

―Yo no necesito nada de eso. Vaya, mirad qué tres se han juntado, a cuál de ellos más agarrado.

Miramos hacia la dirección que decía el patatero. Mi profesor conversaba con el hermano de Lilly y con el tulipán.

― _Honhonhon_ … seguramente estén hablando del tamaño de sus carteras.

―¿De qué si no? ¡Si son la hermandad del puño cerrado!

Precisamente con esos tres me tocó compartir mesa durante la cena, además del patatero, el cejón, y mi hermano y Lilly que se sentaron junto a mí. Los demás estaban en la mesa de al lado y Antonio en la de los novios, al igual que el abuelo, que ligaba con la madre de Heracles o hablaba con el tipo sentado a su lado, el rarito del antifaz con el que estuve a punto de chocarme en el pasillo.

Joder, tener a Roderich en la misma mesa estaba consiguiendo que me pusiera más nervioso todavía, por no hablar de que la presencia del tulipán tan cerca me hacía sentir muy incómodo. Habría intentado calmarme bebiendo un poco de vino, pero Lilly me lo impidió a conciencia por petición de Antonio.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad entre conversaciones de distinta índole a las que apenas presté atención, conforme transcurría el tiempo mis nervios iban en aumento.

―Lovino, ¿te encuentras bien? ―me preguntó el abuelo después de que repartieran la tarta―. Me he estado fijando en ti y te noto raro.

―¿Has tenido tiempo de fijarte en mí mientras ligabas con la madre de Heracles?

―¡Pero qué nieto tan observador tengo! ―me pellizcó la mejilla―. Cuéntame qué te pasa.

―Na-Nada, estoy bien.

―Lovino, te conozco como la palma de mi mano y sé que te pasa algo, ¿qué?

―¡Nada! Has bebido mucho vino y te imaginas cosas.

Hui del abuelo y fui a refugiarme con Antonio, porque sabiendo lo pesado que es el viejo no me dejaría en paz hasta sonsacarme lo que me ocurría y fastidiaría toda la sorpresa.

La música comenzó entonces a sonar y los recién casados abrieron el baile. Otras parejas se les fueron uniendo poco a poco, entre ellas el macho albino y Elizaveta, el rubio terrorífico y su "esposa", Emma con el rubio pelo pincho llamado Mathias (¡menuda sorpresa!) y, cómo no, el abuelo con la madre de Heracles.

Yo no quería bailar, las piernas comenzaban a temblarme por los nervios, pero el pesado de Antonio me rogó hasta que accedí a bailar con él. Tras un par de canciones nos salimos de la pista de baile y le ordené a Antonio que me trajera algo de beber mientras me sentaba junto a Lilly.

―Lovinito, ya sé que te lo he dicho antes, pero, o sea, como que Toni y tú hacéis una pareja ideal ―dijo Feliks acercándose con su amigo Toris―. Como que se lo estaba comentando a Toris hace un momento, ¿sabes? O sea, y como que me daba la razón.

―Antonio parece muy enamorado ―dijo Toris―. Juraría que no lo había visto así antes y eso que cuando lo conocimos salía con la señorita Emma.

―O sea, tipo, ¡es verdad! Como que ni me acordaba ya.

Aunque no era necesario, Feliks y Toris confirmaron sin pretenderlo todo lo que Antonio me confesó la noche anterior. Sonreí al recordarlo.

Pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato cuando la música y las luces se apagaron de repente. La única luz de la sala provenía de un proyector que iluminaba una pared. Comenzó a sonar otra música y a verse imágenes, ¡era "el vídeo sorpresa"!

Joder, el momento de tener que subir al escenario y tocar estaba cada vez más cerca. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo, quería salir huyendo.

Apenas vi un par de minutos del vídeo en el que salían fotos de Heracles y Kiku desde pequeños y me levanté como por acto reflejo, dispuesto a correr. Sin embargo, la mano de Lilly agarrando mi brazo me detuvo. Cómo odio a veces que se dé cuenta de todo tan rápido. Toris, aunque no entendía nada, la ayudó agarrándome del otro brazo mientras Feliks trajo a Antonio.

―¿Qué te pasa, Lovi?

―Está nervioso ―dijo Lilly―. Tiene miedo escénico.

―O sea, ¿miedo escénico? Pero como que ¿por qué?

―Espera y verás.

―Aam… Entonces quizás debería llamar a Eli para ver si te puede dar algo para que te calmes, ¿no?

―¡Ni se te ocurra llamar a la loca de la húngara, bastardo! Seguro que me acaba poniendo una inyección…

Roderich nos hizo señas para indicarnos que nos fuésemos hacia el escenario, el vídeo estaba finalizando. Antonio le levantó el pulgar y me agarró del brazo tirando de mí. Quise intentar escapar, pero el bastardo mantuvo un férreo agarre que me lo impidió.

―Te juro que como me obligues a subir te dejo a dos velas esta noche.

―Jooo, Lovi, qué malo ―hizo su típico puchero―. Pero, aunque me cueste, sobreviviré.

―¡Una semana, bastardo! Y además sin hablarte.

―Ambos sabemos que me amas demasiado como para cumplir esa amenaza.

¡El muy cabrón me estaba desafiando! Pero no me permitió responderle, me besó tan intensamente que me nubló el sentido.

―Escucha, mi amor, cálmate ―me dijo serio―. Tocas genial y esta noche no será diferente, no me cabe ninguna duda de que lo harás de maravilla. Yo confío en ti.

Maldición, si es que cuando Antonio se mostraba tan serio me resultaba imposible no creer en sus palabras.

Subimos al escenario al finalizar el vídeo. Mientras Roderich presentaba la melodía como su regalo de bodas, Antonio y yo cogimos nuestros instrumentos. Aunque todavía me temblaban las manos, había conseguido tranquilizarme un poco.

Roderich se sentó al piano, Antonio en una silla que había allí puesta y yo me quedé en pie colocándome en posición.

Se hizo el silencio. Todo el mundo tenía sus ojos clavados en nosotros tres.

El austriaco nos hizo una señal para comenzar. Antonio asintió. Yo tomé una profunda bocanada de aire y asentí también. Roderich hizo una nueva señal y Antonio empezó a tocar. Con el inicio de la canción conseguí olvidarme de mis nervios, simplemente me dejé llevar por la música, las notas danzaban en mi cabeza y se convertían en aquella bella melodía que lo inundó todo durante varios minutos, no existía nada más.

Recibimos un enorme aplauso al terminar. Roderich incluso nos dio las gracias a Antonio y a mí antes de bajar del escenario.

―Te dije que saldría bien ―dijo Antonio mientras guardábamos los instrumentos en sus fundas.

―Cállate y ve a buscarme algo de beber de una maldita vez, bastardo.

―¡A la orden!

Me besó y bajó del escenario. Le seguí, pero no llegué a poner los pies en el último escalón porque me vi atrapado en los brazos de mi abuelo, que me levantó en peso mientras me besaba en la frente.

―¡Ay, viejo, quita de encima! ―me quejé― ¡Me asfixias!

―Has tocado estupendamente, me has dejado sin palabras ―me descargó y relajó su abrazo separándose un poco de mí, juraría que tenía los ojos llorosos―. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Lovino.

El estómago se me encogió de la emoción. Abracé al abuelo, que no dudó en envolverme nuevamente entre sus brazos.

―Así que por eso estabas tan raro antes, ¿eh? ―nos separamos―. Ya sabía que te pasaba algo aunque lo negaras, si te conoceré yo.

―¡Estaba nervioso, joder!

―Ya, ya, te comprendo… Bueno, ahora puedes relajarte y disfrutar del resto de la noche. ¡Ve y diviértete!

―Sí, abuelo… gracias… tú también…

―Descuida ―guiñó un ojo―, lo haré.

Me revolvió el pelo y se reunió con la madre de Heracles.

― _Fratello!_ ―Feliciano se lanzó sobre mi espalda―. Ha sido precioso, ¿por qué no me contaste que ibas a tocar?

―Joder, Feliciano, porque era una sorpresa.

―O sea, y tanto que ha sido una sorpresa, tipo ―intervino Feliks―, como que me has dejado muerto.

―Ha sido una buena actuación ―me halagó Toris.

―Sabía que lo harías bien ―dijo Lilly.

―Así que eras tú el que tocaba en el edificio ―dijo el tulipán―, ha sido toda una sorpresa. Bien hecho.

Yo sí que me sorprendí de que viniera a hablarme y se fuera sin añadir ningún comentario sarcástico como solía.

Quien también se me acercó fue el tipo del antifaz, que se colocó delante de mí de forma imponente impidiéndome el paso.

―Hola, muchacho ―me dijo―. Así que eres el nieto mayor de Rómulo Vargas, yo soy Sadiq Adnan, tu abuelo y yo tenemos algunos negocios juntos, ¡encantado!

Me tendió la mano y, aunque no me dio buena espina, se la estreché por mera cortesía. El tipo no me soltó.

―No he podido evitar fijarme en ti, muchacho, has tocado muy bien. No cabe duda de que eres un chico de gran talento.

―Ya… supongo… gracias… ¿Me devuelve mi mano ya?

Siguió sin soltarme.

―Me gustaría conocerte mejor y he pensado que quizás te apetecería venir conmigo a algún lugar donde podamos hablar con tranquilidad y sin que nadie nos moleste…

Me acarició la cara con el dorso de su mano, se la aparté de un manotazo.

―Vete a la mierda, imbécil. ¿Pero qué cojones te has creído? ―me revolví con disimulo porque no quería montar una escena―. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que irme contigo, así que suéltame.

―Jeh… me gustan las fierecillas.

―Te agradecería… que dejaras de molestar… a mis invitados… si no quieres que… te eche de aquí… utilizando mi… " _Hellas Punch_ ".

El griego había agarrado la muñeca del tipo del antifaz, que por fin me soltó y se deshizo del agarre de Heracles.

―Qué aburrido eres, primo, si yo sólo quería pasar un buen rato con el chaval. En fin ―suspiró―, lo dejaremos para otra ocasión. Ya nos veremos, muchacho.

Esperaba no verlo ni en sueños. Le saqué el dedo medio como despedida.

―En todas… las familias hay… un primo tonto, a mí… me ha tocado… éste.

―Tienes suerte de que Antonio no se haya dado cuenta de lo que intentaba porque si no te habrías quedado sin primo.

―Tampoco… habría sido… una gran pérdida.

―¡Cuánto amor familiar!

―El justo… y necesario. Y… hablando de eso… parece que… mi madre… y tu abuelo… se entienden… bien.

―¿No te molesta?

―No. Tu abuelo… es un gran… tipo… y mi madre… ya es… mayorcita… para tomar… sus propias… decisiones. Además… ella no… se mete… en lo que yo hago… por tanto… yo tampoco me meto… en lo que ella hace… Quién sabe… lo que puede… surgir de esto… Si quieres… a partir de ahora… puedes llamarme… "tito Heracles".

―Me da igual que sea tu boda, por mí te puedes ir un poquito a la mierda.

―Muy… bien ―se rio―. Por cierto… muchas gracias… por la sorpresa… Ha sido… una actuación… fantástica.

Tras darme las gracias, se marchó.

Por fin pude ir con Antonio, que se encontraba charlando con el gabacho y el macho albino. Me pasó un vaso con bebida como le pedí.

―Qué bien has tocado,  _mon petit_ , me has dejado con la boca abierta.

―Si es que mi Lovi es fantástico.

―Sí, muy buena actuación, chaval. Pero seamos sinceros, lo único que pretendía ese señoritingo era lucirse delante de Eli, ¿verdad?

El patatero recibió una colleja por parte de su novia, que apareció tras él cámara en mano.

―No digas tonterías, Gilbert, lo que pretendía era hacerles un regalo original a los novios, así que no seas paranoico. Además, él ya tiene a otra persona ante la que lucirse.

―¡¿En serio?! ―nos sorprendimos los cuatro.

―Sí, pero no me preguntéis quién porque no lo sé.

Como era de esperar, los tres le preguntaron e insistieron. Se ganaron una colleja.

―Vaya,  _mon petit_ , parece que le has llamado bastante la atención al primo de Heracles, antes le vi hablando contigo y ahora no deja de mirar hacia aquí.

―Tiene una máscara puesta, ¿cómo demonios sabes que me mira si no se le ven los ojos?

―Creo que le gustas. Dime,  _mon ami_ , ¿no tienes miedo de que ese tipo quiera robarte a  _ton petit_  Lovino?

―Que lo intente si se atreve ―Antonio apretó el vaso entre sus manos―, que se va a comer lo mismo que se comió mi abuela la noche de bodas…

―Un carajo ―dijeron los tres amigos a coro.

―Pero si eso debe ser precisamente lo que quiere,  _mon ami._

_―_ O más bien que tu novio le coma hasta los falafel.

Me atraganté con la bebida por el comentario. Eli le dio otra colleja más a su novio.

―¿Cómo demonios se os ocurre decir eso, malditos pervertidos? No voy a volver a ver a ese tío en mi vida, así que quiera lo que quiera no va a conseguir nada de mí, ¡joder!

―Pero no te sulfures,  _mon petit,_ sólo estamos bromeando _._

―¿Y por qué demonios no te vas mejor a bromear con tu amiguito el cejón para intentar tirártelo?

―Porque no me hace falta ―dijo con seguridad y una sonrisa lasciva―, acabará viniendo él a mí.

―Ese tipo sigue mirando a mi Lovi ―habló Antonio con ese tono frío que no me gustaba nada―. Más vale que le quite esa idea de la cabeza.

Maldición, seguro que Antonio le montaría una escena al tipo ese. Sin embargo, me agarró de la chaqueta, atrayéndome hacia él, y me besó de forma algo brusca, pero a la vez pasional. Aunque en principio quise resistirme porque me daba vergüenza mostrarme así frente a todo el mundo, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar correspondiéndole fervientemente.

Escuché a los dos idiotas amigos de Antonio jalearnos y noté las luces de un flash, seguramente sería la húngara tomándonos fotos, pero no me importó lo más mínimo. Realmente no me importaba nada de lo que tenía alrededor en esos momentos.

Sólo estábamos Antonio y yo.

Habían sido un par de días de mucho estrés, sustos y sorpresas (por no decir una semana entera), era el momento de relajarme y tomarme aunque fuera un corto pero merecido descanso.


	20. Una melodía especial

_Capítulo 20: Una melodía especial_

Regresar a la rutina el lunes por la mañana después de un fin de semana completamente fuera de lo común era un auténtico asco. No tuve tiempo suficiente para relajarme después de los nervios y la resaca de la boda, sin apenas darme cuenta llegó la hora de volver a la ciudad.

Nos despedimos de los recién casados, que se marchaban de luna de miel. Todos los demás vendrían con nosotros: Toris se quedaría un tiempo en casa de Feliks; Mathias haría lo mismo en casa de Emma y el tulipán; el rubio terrorífico y su "esposa" tenían reservada una habitación de hotel en la ciudad para pasar sus vacaciones (el abuelo y Antonio les ofrecieron alojamiento, pero se negaron); y para deleite del gabacho, Arthur debía permanecer varios días en la ciudad hasta que zarpase su barco.

El que también parecía querer venirse con nosotros fue  _Sócrates_ , que se enganchó a mi camisa y tuve que forcejear un rato con la bola de pelo para quitármelo de encima. Vaya, ¡y yo que creía que ese bicho lo que echaría de menos sería mi cama y no a mí! Pero claro, también dicen que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños… y el maldito griego se tiró diez minutos abrazado al bastardo de Antonio mientras se daban besos en las mejillas y palmaditas en la espalda diciéndose lo mucho que se extrañarían el uno al otro, ¡qué molesto!

Obligué al bastardo a que me dejara conducir en el viaje de vuelta como compensación. Me puso pegas, pero acabó aceptando, aunque me advirtió que fuera despacio y de forma prudente si quería volver a coger su coche. Obviamente no le hice caso. Por suerte no se dio cuenta, iba bastante distraído tratando de calmar a los dos idiotas que nos acompañaban, el gabacho pervertido y el inglés cejón, que no pararon de discutir en todo el camino. Me centré en la carretera ignorando los gritos, después de todo prefería escucharlos así que metidos en faena… ugh, sólo recordarlo me pone los vellos como escarpias.

En fin, el fin de semana había terminado y no me quedaba más remedio que asistir un día más a clase de música.

―Como sabéis faltan apenas dos semanas para el recital ―nos informó Roderich―, motivo por el cual aumentaremos las clases juntos, a partir de ahora Lilly vendrá todas las mañanas a ensayar. Bien, no tenemos tiempo que perder, así que comencemos.

El ensayo fue bastante bien, o al menos lo suficiente como para que Roderich no le pusiera ninguna pega a nuestro trabajo, era todo un logro teniendo en cuenta lo tiquismiquis que era nuestro profesor.

―Por cierto, Lovino ―me dijo al finalizar la clase―, dado que el otro día en la boda realizaste una gran actuación, he decidido recompensarte por ello: quiero que elijas una canción, la que tú quieras, para ensayarla y que la interpretes en el recital tú solo. Tienes de plazo hasta el viernes para pensarlo. Claro que cuanto antes la elijas, antes nos pondremos a trabajar en ella, de lo contrario seré yo quien escoja un tema.

―¿No sería más fácil que lo eligieras tú directamente?

―Deberías dejar de cuestionarme y aprovechar esta oportunidad que te brindo.

―V-Vale, pero ¿n-no te parece que es un poco precipitado?

―Es posible, pero confío en que no me defraudarás.

Joder, aquello era un gran cumplido viniendo del estirado y perfeccionista del austriaco. Sin duda, se encontraba de buen humor, quizás gracias a esa relación secreta que mantenía. Lo cierto es que desde que Elizaveta lo mencionó en la boda no pude evitar sentir curiosidad por saber de quién se trataba.

―No cabe duda de que el otro día realizaste una actuación excepcional ―me elogió Lilly en la calle―. El profesor Edelstein no te concedería tremendo honor de no ser así.

―¿Tú crees?

―Por supuesto, ya sabes lo exigente que es, no te diría nada de no haber superado sus expectativas.

―Sí, puede que tengas razón, aunque… quizás sea por otro motivo.

―¿Como cuál?

―¿Sabes que tiene un lío con alguien?

―¿Un lío? ―levantó una ceja mirándome inquisitiva―. El profesor Edelstein no parece el tipo de persona que tiene "líos".

―Bueno, "lío", "relación", ¡algo! Tiene algo con alguien, pero vete a saber con quién.

―Vaya… la primera noticia que tengo.

―Así que tampoco tienes ni idea de con quién puede estar, ¿verdad?

―Ni la más mínima.

Me despedí de Lilly y continué mi camino a casa.

El delicioso aroma de la comida que estaba preparando Feliciano inundó mis fosas nasales y se me hizo la boca agua. Joder, acababa de darme cuenta de que hacía por lo menos una semana que no paraba por casa a comer. El abuelo me miró extrañado cuando me senté a la mesa en espera de que se sirviera el almuerzo.

―Vaya, Lovino, no te esperábamos tan temprano ―dijo el viejo echándole un vistazo a su reloj―. Normalmente cuando vienes a almorzar sueles hacerlo mucho más tarde.

―Salgo siempre a esta hora, ya lo sabes, a no ser que al idiota de Roderich le dé por castigarme y tenerme retenido más tiempo de la cuenta tocando. ¿Acaso dabas por hecho que le daría algún motivo a Roderich para que me castigara?

―Yo no he dicho eso.

―Pero seguro que lo pensabas ―me quejé―. No siempre meto la pata, ¿sabes? De hecho, hoy he tocado tan bien que a ese estirado austriaco no le ha quedado más remedio que felicitarme.

Me crucé de brazos adoptando una pose altiva. Sabía que mis palabras no eran del todo ciertas, pero conseguí que el abuelo se las creyera.

―Eso me parece fantástico ―dijo sonriente―. Y ahora que has sacado el tema, para que sigas haciendo tan buen trabajo me aseguraré de que a partir de ahora no se te olvide ensayar ninguna tarde.

―¡¿QUÉ?!

―Lo que oyes ―se puso serio―. Tu profesor me lo dijo muy claro el otro día, que no trabajas todo lo que deberías por tu cuenta, así que vamos a remediarlo inmediatamente.

―¡Pe-Pero eso no es cierto!

―Claro que lo es, apenas si recuerdo haberte escuchado tocar últimamente, así que no me vengas con protestas y excusas, ensayarás cuanto sea necesario, ¿entendido?

El abuelo hablaba en serio sobre lo de ensayar, me lo recordó una y otra vez desde que me desperté de la siesta hasta que comencé a tocar. Menudo fastidio, tenía bastante claro lo que debía hacer sin necesidad de que el viejo me obligara.

Mientras me hallaba inmerso tocando una de las piezas que interpretaría con Lilly, me llegó un penetrante olor a pintura y disolvente. Dejé de tocar inmediatamente y me di la vuelta, el idiota de Feliciano se había colado en mi habitación sin que me diera cuenta y estaba sentado en el suelo felizmente con un lienzo sobre las piernas.

―¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Feliciano? Te he dicho miles de veces que no se te ocurra entrar en mi habitación en mitad de un ensayo, así que ya te puedes estar largando.

―Pe-Pero,  _fratello_ , no te enfades, es que me gustaría mucho pintar aquí contigo mientras tocas.

―No, ni de coña. Si lo que quieres es escucharme vete a cualquier otra parte de la casa, pero déjame tocar tranquilo.

―No es lo mismo,  _fratello_ , quiero pintar estando contigo. Deja que me quede,  _per_   _favore_. ¡Te juro que no haré ruido!

―¡Que no, joder! Que odio que me miren mientras ensayo. Además, el olor de tus malditas pinturas me está mareando y no quiero acabar colocado. ¿Es que no tienes otra cosa que hacer como irte con ese patatero idiota que tienes por novio? ¡Lárgate, joder!

Feliciano continuó insistiendo con lo mismo hasta que alcanzó el límite de mi paciencia. Solté el violín sobre la cama y fui hacia él molesto y resoplando. El idiota de mi hermano se asustó y se encogió de miedo, eso sí, ocultando su pintura para impedir que la viera.

―¡VE! ¡No me golpees,  _fratello_! ―me rogó―. ¡No me hagas daño!

―¡Que te largues de una maldita vez!

Agarré a Feliciano de la camiseta para echarlo de mi cuarto, pero me detuve y lo solté al escuchar el sonido del timbre, salvado por la campana. Fui a abrir la puerta.

Antonio se encontraba al otro lado, me dio un beso rápido y entró en casa. Venía a buscarme para salir por ahí. Regresé a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa, Feliciano continuaba allí sentado en el suelo, pero lo ignoré. Cuando volví a salir el abuelo estaba charlando con Antonio, se giró hacia mí con un gesto serio en la cara.

―¿Ya os estabais peleando otra vez tu hermano y tú? ―me preguntó el abuelo.

―Ha empezado él.

―¿Y a dónde se supone que vas?

―A la calle con Antonio.

―¿Ya has terminado con el ensayo de hoy? ―inquirió enarcando una ceja―. Ha sido algo corto, ¿no te parece?

―Eso díselo al idiota de mi hermano, que no ha dejado de molestarme ―agarré a mi novio del brazo y tiré de él hacia la entrada―. Por hoy he terminado.

Antonio se despidió del viejo ondeando el brazo y cerré de un portazo tras salir.

―¿Por qué te ha preguntado tu abuelo por el ensayo? ―me preguntó Antonio mientras bajábamos las escaleras―. ¿Acaso no habías terminado? Yo he subido a buscarte porque hacía rato que dejé de escucharte tocar.

―Sí había terminado. Lo que pasa es que mi abuelo habló el otro día con el idiota de Roderich y ahora pretende estar encima de mí para asegurarse de que trabajo todo lo necesario por mi cuenta, ¡qué fastidio, joder!

―Eso es porque se preocupa por ti, Lovi.

―Eso no quita que sea molesto ―suspiré―. En fin, ¿a dónde vamos?

Sonriendo, Antonio me tomó de la mano, pese a mi disgusto, y caminamos sin rumbo fijo por las calles del centro. Después de pasear durante un rato, nos dirigimos a uno de los bares que solíamos frecuentar.

En la terraza de dicho bar nos encontramos charlando tranquilamente, cosa rara, al pervertido del francés acompañado por el cejón, que estaba literalmente rojo, verlo resultaba doloroso. Nos sentamos a la mesa con ellos.

―Joder, Arthur, sin duda hoy pareces más guiri que nunca ―comentó Antonio reprimiendo la risa. El inglés se dio cuenta y lo miró mal―. Así que habéis estado en la playa, ¿eh?

―He ido solo ―aclaró el cejón molesto.

―Ya me lo encontré así cuando fui a buscarlo. Además,  _mon ami_ , sabes que no me gusta exponer mi delicada piel a los abrasadores rayos solares. Y mucho menos para acompañar a alguien que baja a la playa con tan poco estilo como para llevar chanclas con calcetines.

Antonio y yo estallamos en carcajadas con aquella imagen mental de la falta de estilismo del inglés.

― _Stupid frog_! ―gritó ofendido el inglés poniéndose en pie―. ¡Como si yo quisiera ir a algún maldito sitio contigo!

―Venga, Arthur, ya sabes que le gusta bromear ―intervino Antonio limpiándose una lagrimilla que le asomaba del ojo―. No te lo tomes en serio.

―Si no se lo tomara en serio no sería ni la mitad de divertido ―el gabacho agarró al cejón de la mano y le guiñó un ojo. El inglés se soltó asqueado, pero volvió a sentarse―. Además, yo sé que en el fondo deseas que después me vaya contigo y te unte cremita por todo el cuerpo,  _mon amour_.

― _WHAT THE HELL?!_  ―la cara de Arthur adquirió un tono más intenso de rojo, aunque pareciera imposible―. ¡Ni loco dejaría que me pusieras un dedo encima,  _wine bastard_!

Antonio y yo intercambiamos una mirada de complicidad reprimiendo la risa. El gabacho esbozó una sonrisa torcida, pero dejó el tema al verse interrumpido de pronto por la presencia del idiota enmascarado que me abordó en la boda después de la actuación.

―¡Hola! Venía hacia aquí y os he reconocido, vosotros estabais el otro día en la boda de mi primo Heracles, ¿verdad? Claro que sí, recuerdo al nieto de Vargas ―me revolvió los pelos, el cabrón se tomaba demasiadas confianzas. Le aparté la mano de un manotazo. Antonio le lanzó dagas con su gélida mirada―. Mi nombre es Sadiq Adnan, ¡encantado!

El inglés y el gabacho le estrecharon la mano. Antonio me echó un brazo sobre los hombros acercándome a él antes de estrecharle también la mano, me di cuenta de que se esforzaba por apretar cada vez más.

―No es por nada, pero tu nombre no suena muy griego que digamos ―comentó el francés, ¿para qué demonios le preguntaba?

―Claro que no, porque yo soy de Turquía.

―Oh, ya veo. ¿Y cómo es que sigues por aquí? ―preguntó curioso el gabacho―. ¿Has decidido aprovechar que estabas en el país por la boda y tomarte unas vacaciones?

―¿Vacaciones? ¿Eso qué es? ―bromeó el turco―. Me he quedado por asuntos de negocios, aunque ―adoptó un tono misterioso, giró la cara hacia mí y sonrió de lado―... quién sabe lo que puede llegar a surgir.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y, aunque los ocultara tras la máscara, pude sentir los ojos del turco clavados en mí.

―Ha sido un placer coincidir con vosotros, pero ahora debo irme. Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto.

Me sentí relajado cuando el enmascarado se alejó, su presencia me ponía nervioso, no sólo por lo incómodo que resultaba notar que me miraba sino también porque Antonio estaba muy serio y temía que sacara a relucir aquella actitud escalofriante que tan poco me gustaba.

―Ahora lo veo más claro que la noche de la boda,  _mon ami_ , no cabe duda de que el turco enmascarado es tu nuevo rival en el amor.

Antonio gruñó y se puso todavía más serio.

―¡No digas gilipolleces, maldito gabacho pervertido! ―grité molesto―. Ese idiota enmascarado tiene conmigo las mismas posibilidades que tú, es decir, ¡ninguna! Así que más vale que no te preocupes, bastardo ―le dije a Antonio sonrojándome un poco―, ese tipo no es tu rival ni lo será nunca, ¿te enteras?

Una gran sonrisa adornó la cara de Antonio mientras me atrapaba entre sus brazos.

―¡Claro que sí, mi amor!

* * *

El interés de Feliciano por pintar y hacerme compañía mientras tocaba el violín me sacaba de quicio.

Al igual que el día anterior, el idiota de mi hermano interrumpió mi ensayo al colarse en mi habitación. Quise echarlo, pero se negó a obedecerme e insistió una y otra vez en que le permitiera quedarse. Molesto por su insistencia y sabiendo que no me dejaría tranquilo por voluntad propia, opté por largarme yo.

El abuelo no se mostró muy contento de que le hubiese dedicado tan poco tiempo a mi ensayo diario y pretendía obligarme a que lo retomara, pero no le hice caso.

Bajé a casa de Antonio, que me recibió con una de sus amplias y resplandecientes sonrisas, como de costumbre, además de un beso. Lo aparté a un lado después de corresponderle y me tiré sobre el sofá.

―Has llegado en un buen momento, Lovi ―me levantó las piernas y se las colocó encima de las suyas sentándose a mi lado―, ¿sabes qué?

―¿Te ha tocado la lotería?

―No, aunque ya me he llevado el mejor premio que podría haberme imaginado nunca ―me rodeó la cintura y me besó en la mejilla.

―Déjate de cursilerías ―lo empujé un poco― y cuéntame lo que sea ya, joder, que no soy adivino.

―Me han llamado para trabajar este fin de semana en la playa, ¿no es genial?

―¿Corretear a un montón de críos en la arena ardiente bajo un sol de justicia? Sí, es fantástico.

Antonio se rio, aunque dudo que hubiese pillado el sarcasmo.

―Lo que no me gusta es que apenas voy a poder verte este fin de semana ―se acercó a mí estrechando su abrazo y me miró con ojillos implorantes―. No te molesta que tenga que trabajar, ¿verdad?

―Claro que no, bastardo. Podré librarme de ti, no te imaginas lo tranquilo que voy a pasar esos días.

―¡Oye! ―replicó haciendo un puchero y frunciendo el ceño―. Suerte que sé que no hablas en serio ―sonrió―, si no me enfadaría de verdad. ¡Pero no creas que te vas a librar de un castigo!

Apretó los dedos en mi cintura y los movió por todo mi abdomen haciéndome cosquillas. Di varios manotazos sin conseguir apartar las manos del bastardo de mi cuerpo, me estaba riendo como loco y no podía parar, empezaba a dolerme la barriga e incluso se me estaban saltando las lágrimas.

―¡CHIGIIIIIII! ¡Estate quieto, bastardo! ―grité entre risas―. ¡Para ya, joder!

Cuando por fin se acabó aquella tortura infernal y recuperé el aliento, golpeé al idiota que tenía por novio en el pecho con fuerza, pero él ni se inmutó.

―Me encanta escucharte reír.

Me besó apasionadamente antes de que le pudiera responder.

―Entonces… ¿no vas a echarme de menos ni un poquito?

―Ni lo más mínimo ―mentí y volví la cara.

―Joo~… qué malo eres, Lovi.

―Y tú qué idiota.

En esta ocasión fui yo quien se acercó para besarle. Cuando separamos nuestros labios, me sonrió y se quedó mirándome embelesado, me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo.

―O-Oye, bastardo, ¿hay… hay alguna canción en especial que te gustaría que tocase con el violín?

Desde que Roderich me lo propuso no había dejado de pensar en posibles canciones que interpretar, pero al no encontrar ninguna que me convenciera se me ocurrió que podría ser un buen detalle el que Antonio me dijera de alguna y darle una sorpresa al tocarla en el recital.

―Lo cierto es que no se me ocurre ninguna canción en especial ―dijo después de pasar un rato pensativo y con la mirada perdida―. Hay muchas que me gustan y que me encantaría escucharte tocar.

―¿Y no hay alguna en concreto que te guste más que las otras?

―Mmm… pues no ―vaya, se me jodió el plan―. Pero lo que sí que me gustaría de verdad es que volviésemos a tocar juntos como en la boda.

―¿Qué? ―me sorprendí―. ¿Por qué?

―Porque es fantástico. Me encanta ver lo mucho que disfrutas tocando y el poder compartir ese momento junto a ti me resulta increíble. Por eso me haría muchísima ilusión que tocásemos juntos de nuevo, ¿sería posible?

Me quedé sin palabras, nunca imaginé que tocar conmigo hubiese sido tan importante para Antonio, que esperaba expectante e ilusionado mi respuesta. No podía decirle que no.

―V-Vale, está bien ―acepté―. Pero no puede ser hasta que pase el recital.

Antonio se lanzó sobre mí loco de contento para besarme de forma apasionada. Prácticamente irradiaba felicidad y, para qué mentir, me la estaba contagiando.

―¿Me lo prometes?

―Si te respondo que no, me montarás un drama, así que sí.

―Eres el mejor, Lovi. ¡Te amo!

―Y yo a ti.

Nos volvimos a besar.

No me había planteado lo de tocar de nuevo con Antonio hasta entonces, pero lo cierto era que me sentí muy a gusto tocando con él y me hacía ilusión repetirlo, especialmente al ver el afán que mostraba, pero sobre todo al recordarlo concentrado mientras deslizaba sus dedos por las cuerdas.

Sin embargo, en ese momento debía concentrarme en el recital y decidir qué canción interpretar, porque tenía el presentimiento de que si le dejaba la elección a Roderich me acabaría arrepintiendo.

―No te agobies, Lovino ―me animó Lilly después de clase―, seguro que de aquí al viernes encuentras el tema perfecto para interpretar, todavía te quedan un par de días para pensarlo.

―El problema es que tengo varios temas pensados, pero no consigo decidirme por uno en concreto.

―¿No hay ninguno que te resulte especial?

―La verdad es que n-…

Me vi interrumpido por la súbita aparición del turco enmascarado, que nos salió al paso.

―¡Hola, muchacho! Y señorita ―nos saludó―. Qué agradable coincidencia el habernos encontrado, precisamente hace un rato he terminado una reunión con tu abuelo, le he preguntado por ti.

―¿Ah, sí? Pues qué bien ―comenté con hastío.

―Me ha dicho que estabas en clase de música, se ve que eres un muchacho bastante aplicado ―sonrió y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, qué mala espina me dio―. Ya sabes que me encantaría poder hablar contigo tranquilamente y que nos conociéramos mejor, en la boda nos interrumpió el idiota de mi primo y el otro día no me pareció un buen momento para ello.

―Y ahora tampoco lo es ―lo corté―. ¡Tengo prisa!

Hice el amago de salir corriendo, pero el turco me lo impidió al sujetarme el hombro con fuerza.

―Vamos, muchacho, sólo quiero que aceptes venir a comer conmigo, no tiene por qué ser necesariamente hoy.

―¡Tengo mejores cosas en las que perder mi tiempo!

Me solté dándole un manotazo. Agarré a Lilly del brazo y nos alejamos de aquel tipo lo más rápido que pudimos hasta que lo perdimos de vista.

―Oye, Lovino, ¿has pensado en cambiar de colonia? ―Lilly habló seria, pero había un toque de humor en su voz―. ¿De desodorante tal vez?

―Joder, Lilly, ¿te estás riendo de mí? ―pregunté molesto―. Porque no tiene ni puta gracia.

―Simplemente te pregunto en relación a lo que observo. Y está bastante claro lo que ese tipo quiere de ti.

―Ugh… Pues no sé cómo aclararle que no lo va a conseguir por más que insista.

Llegué a casa cabreado. El encuentro con el turco enmascarado me había puesto de muy mal humor, no me gustaban nada sus acercamientos ni las confianzas que se tomaba, ¿es que el muy imbécil no se enteró de que le dije que NO la primera vez que quiso que me fuera con él? ¿Cuántas veces más me obligaría a repetírselo?

―¿Qué te ocurre, Lovino? ―me preguntó el abuelo.

―Que el idiota del turco enmascarado ése primo de Heracles me ha abordado en mitad de la calle cuando volvía de clase, joder, ¡y es la segunda vez! ¿Es que no se entera de que quiero que me deje en paz? A la próxima no respondo.

―Pues más vale que procures ser respetuoso con él, Lovino, porque el "idiota del turco enmascarado ése" como lo llamas y yo tenemos un importante negocio entre manos ―dijo serio―. De hecho hemos mantenido una reunión hasta hace rato muy cerca de donde das clase, por lo que no creo que te haya abordado como dices sino que más bien os habréis encontrado por casualidad.

―¡Sí que me ha abordado, maldita sea! ―repliqué―. Ese tipo no me gusta, pero el muy idiota parece que no se entera cuando le digo que me deje en paz, joder. Espero no volver a encontrármelo.

―Pues me temo que no vas a tener esa suerte porque esta misma noche cenaremos juntos en el restaurante.

―¡¿QUÉ?!

―Lo que has oído.

―¡Joder! ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Acaso pretendes fastidiarme?

―No, no pretendo fastidiarte, Lovino ―respondió molesto frunciendo el ceño―. Tengo asuntos importantes que tratar con el señor Adnan y voy a llevarlo a cenar a MI restaurante para poder discutirlos con tranquilidad. Así que más vale que te comportes y no se te ocurra hacer ni decir ninguna tontería.

―Me basta con no acercarme por allí.

―Por si lo has olvidado, te recuerdo que esta noche tienes turno en el restaurante, así que no pienses que te vas a escaquear del trabajo porque no te lo voy a consentir, ¿te queda claro?

Maldición, no me quedaba más remedio que ir a trabajar y soportar la presencia del maldito turco aquella noche, porque no me arriesgaría a enfadar al abuelo faltando, prefería no imaginar las posibles consecuencias que aquello me acarrearía.

De modo que, llegada la hora, Antonio me llevó en su moto al restaurante. Habíamos pasado toda la tarde juntos, me acoplé en su apartamento justo después de mi discusión con el abuelo (que seguramente se enfadaría por saltarme el ensayo diario) y consiguió que se me pasara un poco el mal humor, además de darme los ánimos necesarios para afrontar la noche.

Había algo extraño en el restaurante cuando entré, todo estaba en completo silencio y no había nadie a la vista. Tragué saliva despacio, algo asustado… no, joder, yo no me asusto, pero la aquella extraña situación me puso nervioso.

Busqué a mis compañeros por todo el local hasta que los encontré a todos reunidos con el encargado, que negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza sin levantar la vista del suelo. Ni siquiera tuve que preguntar lo que había ocurrido, me informaron de inmediato: por diversos contratiempos surgidos en las últimas horas (no me dijeron cuáles), no había cocineros para la noche y era imposible encontrar reemplazo con tan poco tiempo. El encargado parecía desesperado y la única solución que se le ocurrió fue la de cerrar.

―¡¿Qué?! ―exclamé―. ¿Usted se ha vuelto loco o qué? No puede cerrar, mi abuelo viene a cenar aquí esta noche ―mi jefe se puso blanco― y no precisamente por gusto, sino por asuntos de negocios.

―Es que no queda otro remedio, ¡no podemos hacer otra cosa!

―Oiga, escúcheme, puede que para usted no suponga mucho, pero este restaurante debe ser importante para mi abuelo o de lo contrario no sería el dueño, así que piense en algo si no quiere que se enfade con usted por inútil. ¿Ha visto a mi abuelo enfadado alguna vez?

El encargado se quedó pensativo unos segundos y, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para contestarme, se lo impedí.

―No, no lo ha visto ―dije―. Mi abuelo da auténtico miedo cuando se enfada. Créame que si lo hubiese visto no se lo tendría que pensar, le aseguro que lo recordaría. En fin, más vale que se le ocurra algo, porque no podemos cerrar.

Dado que mi jefe no estaba por la labor de encontrar una solución viable y seguía empeñado en la idea de cerrar, me tocó a mí resolver aquel problemón. Debía pensar en algo rápidamente porque los clientes no tardarían en llegar.

Sólo se me ocurrió una cosa.

Ordené a mis compañeros que se pusieran a trabajar como de costumbre mientras que yo saqué mi móvil del bolsillo y llamé a Antonio. Con cada tono que escuchaba me impacientaba cada vez más.

―¡Hola, Lovi~! ―respondió por fin el bastardo―. ¿Cómo es que me llamas ahora? No hace ni veinte minutos que te dejé en el restaurante, ¿ya me echas de menos?

―¡No digas tonterías, bastardo! ―grité completamente sonrojado―. ¿Dónde demonios estás?

―En casa.

―Vale, pues escúchame bien, ya sé que prácticamente acabas de volver de aquí, pero necesito que busques a Feliciano y lo traigas contigo al restaurante. ¡Es muy importante!

―¿A Feli? Me lo he cruzado hace un momento en las escaleras, no sé a dónde iría.

―Seguramente a casa del macho patatas, ¡búscalo allí y veníos para acá de inmediato! Luego os explicaré lo que pasa.

―Como tú mandes, mi amor. Hasta ahora.

― _Ciao_.

Inmediatamente después de colgar llamé a mi hermano, pero no lo cogió. Necesité tres intentos para que el muy idiota se dignara a responder a la llamada.

―¡Imbécil! ―dije nada más escucharlo descolgar―. ¿Por qué demonios no contestabas al maldito teléfono?

―Vee~…  _Fratello?_  Lo siento, tengo el móvil puesto en vibración y no me he dado cuenta de que llamabas hasta que me he preguntado qué era lo que me estaba haciendo cosquillas en la pierna ―se rio. Dios, ¿cómo puede ser tan idiota?―. ¿Quieres algo?

―¿Dónde demonios estás?

―En casa de Luddy, vamos a ir al cine a ver...

―No, nada de cine con el patatero ―lo corté.

―¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero por qué,  _fratello_?

―¡Porque lo digo yo, joder! ―grité―. Así que no refunfuñes y escúchame bien, idiota, necesito que vengas al restaurante inmediatamente. Antonio se pasará a recogerte…

―Vee~… ¿Antonio? Justo ahora mismo Luddy le acaba de abrir la puerta.

―¡Genial! Pues haz lo que te he dicho y vente con él al restaurante de inmediato, es importante, así que no perdáis tiempo. ¡Os quiero aquí YA!

―De acuerdo,  _fratello_.

Nada más colgar, me dirigí a la cocina, me coloqué un delantal y empecé a sacar todo lo necesario para cocinar los platos del menú. El encargado, que no se había despegado de mi lado en todo el rato, soltó un grito ahogado y me miró con cara de preocupación, como si yo no tuviera la más mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

―Sé cocinar todo lo que está en la puta carta ―le espeté molesto lanzándole una mirada mordaz―, así que deje de mirarme con esa cara y vaya a ocuparse de lo que demonios se supone que se ocupa usted, joder.

Mi jefe asintió y se marchó, pero regresó casi al borde del colapso nervioso en cuanto trajeron la primera comanda.

―¡Tranquilícese de una puñetera vez, maldición! Va a conseguir ponerme nervioso a mí tamb-…

―¡Ya estamos aquí,  _fratello_! ―me interrumpió Feliciano, que entró corriendo en la cocina seguido por Antonio.

―¡Ya era hora de que aparecierais, maldición! Los clientes están empezando a llegar.

―Hemos venido lo más rápido posible, Lovi ―se defendió el bastardo―. Cuéntanos qué ocurre.

―Nos hemos quedado sin cocineros para esta noche ―dije sin rodeos―, así que necesito que ocupes mi puesto de camarero, Antonio, mientras que Feliciano y yo nos encargaremos de cocinar, ¿de acuerdo?

―¿De verdad vas a cocinar, Lovi?

―¿Tú también dudas de que sea capaz de hacerlo bien como este maldito encargado inútil y desconfiado, bastardo? ―pregunté ofendido. El jefe pareció molestarse por lo que dije de él, pero me la sudaba, ni que fuera mentira.

―¡Para nada! ―sonrió ampliamente―. De hecho quiero que mi cena de esta noche me la prepares tú.

Y diciendo esto, se fue para comenzar a trabajar y se llevó al jefe con él para mi alivio.

Feliciano y yo nos pusimos manos a la obra de inmediato. Ambos nos desenvolvíamos bien en la cocina (sobre todo él, maldito niño perfecto), pero juntos nos complementábamos y formábamos un buen equipo.

―Vee~…  _fratello_ , acaba de entrar una orden de pizza al  _prosciutto_.

―Iré preparando los ingredientes mientras tú preparas la masa.

―Pero,  _fratello_ , de las pizzas deberías encargarte tú que las sabes preparar al estilo napolitano, que son las mejores que existen, yo no sé.

Era cierto, Feliciano no sabía preparar la pizza al estilo napolitano mientras que yo sí. Aprendí a prepararla en el primer restaurante en el que trabajé, motivo por el que me despidieron. El cocinero, procedente de Nápoles, me enseñó durante mis ratos libres, pero al idiota de mi jefe no le gustó que invirtiera mi tiempo así y me echó. Menudo imbécil.

―Vale, yo me encargo de las pizzas ―acepté―. Prepárame los ingredientes.

El trabajo aumentaba y se nos iba acumulando por momentos, sobre todo cada vez que el idiota del encargado venía para meternos prisa, estuve a punto de lanzarle un bol lleno de salsa que tenía a la mano, pero Feliciano me detuvo a tiempo, habría sido una pena desperdiciar aquella salsa.

―¿Sabéis qué? ―dijo Antonio entregándonos una nueva orden―. Acaba de entrar vuestro abuelo acompañado ni más ni menos que por el raro enmascarado ése que es primo de Heracles ―gruñó―. El jefe los está recibiendo y acomodándolos en una mesa. Ahora iré a atenderles.

Antonio me informó de que el abuelo preguntó por mí al notar mi ausencia, como era de esperar, pero el encargado había ordenado que no le contaran que me estaba ocupando de la cocina, al parecer porque no quería que el viejo se enterase de los problemas sucedidos aquella noche.

Sin embargo, el abuelo continuó preguntando e incluso insistió en verme, seguro que se pensaba que me había escaqueado y había convencido a los demás para que me cubriesen.

Dejé lo que tenía entre manos y le quité el mandil a Antonio para ponérmelo yo. A mi jefe casi le da un chungo cuando me vio abandonar la cocina. Me planté de muy mal humor delante de la mesa que compartían el abuelo y el turco. El enmascarado sonrió de lado al verme aparecer.

―¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres? No estoy para perder el tiempo.

―¿Esa es forma de tratar a los clientes? ―me regañó el viejo―. Voy a tener que comentar este comportamiento con tu jefe para que le ponga remedio.

Bufé y me crucé de brazos, el abuelo frunció el ceño.

―Se ve que al muchacho no le falta carácter ―comentó el turco.

―Un carácter inapropiado para la ocasión ―puntualizó el abuelo.

―Discúlpenme los señores, ¿qué se les ofrece? ―dije con una amabilidad fingida.

―Quería saber de ti ―respondió el viejo―. ¿Dónde estabas metido? No te he visto en toda la noche.

―Estaba ocupado trabajando y lo sigo estando, así que si a los señores no se les ofrece nada, me retiro.  _Buon appetito!_

Regresé a la cocina de inmediato, le devolví el mandil a Antonio y retomé la labor que había dejado a medias por culpa del viejo.

Aunque los clientes fueron disminuyendo conforme avanzaba la noche, Feliciano y yo trabajamos sin descanso hasta el cierre, pues también preparamos la cena para el resto de los empleados.

―¿Una de esas que traes es mi pizza, Lovi?

―Sí, bastardo impaciente. Aquí tienes, la he hecho especialmente para ti.

Le coloqué el plato por delante, dejé el mío a su lado y me di la vuelta un poco sonrojado.

―¡Gracias, Lovi!

―Vee~… qué forma más rara para una pizza ―se fijó Feliciano, sentado frente a Antonio―. ¿Por qué no la has hecho redonda,  _fratello_?

―¿Eh? Vaya, es cierto, no es redonda es un… ¡oooh, Lovi~!

Antonio me agarró de la cintura y me sentó sobre su regazo para avergonzarme delante de todos al besarme en las mejillas mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos impidiendo que me alejara de él.

―Si es que eres adorable ―dijo entre besos―. Has hecho la pizza en forma de corazón especialmente para mí. Me da pena comérmela.

―No digas tonterías, bastardo, suéltame y come de una vez. Y ponte gafas, porque eso no es un corazón ―mentí―. ¡Sueltaaaa!

―¡GYAAAH!

El encargado era quien había gritado y eso que pareció tranquilizarse cuando el abuelo se marchó. Estaba temblando de arriba abajo y nos miraba con horror a Antonio y a mí. Aquello me confirmó definitivamente que ese tipo era imbécil.

―¿Qué demonios está mirando? ¿Es que acaso no ha visto nunca a una maldita pareja de novios? ―le pregunté irritado. El muy imbécil seguía con la misma cara de gilipollas―. Joder, váyase un poco a la mierda y agradezca que le hayamos salvado el culo, ¿quiere?

Sólo por fastidiarlo y aunque me muriera de la vergüenza, me abracé al cuello de Antonio y le di un suave beso en los labios. El tipo soltó un grito ahogado, rodé los ojos y decidí pasar de él empezando a comerme mi pizza todavía sentado en las piernas de mi novio.

―Bien, ahora que habéis terminado con vuestro teatrillo, ¿quién de los aquí presentes va a explicarme lo que ha ocurrido esta noche?

Todos giramos la cabeza hacia la puerta, Feliciano y yo nos pusimos en pie de inmediato al ver al abuelo apoyado en el marco con los brazos cruzados y un claro gesto de enfado en su cara. El encargado gritó al verlo y cayó desmayado al suelo.

Cuando el encargado se sobrepuso del susto y recuperó la consciencia, el abuelo nos obligó a contarle desde el principio todo lo sucedido aquella noche, ante lo que se mantuvo muy serio y en completo silencio. Luego nos informó de que se pasó al menos una hora espiándonos sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia, ¡sí que es sigiloso el viejo!

―¿Y cómo demonios te diste cuenta de que las cosas no iban como de costumbre? ―le pregunté curioso al abuelo.

―Aparte de por lo evasivos que se mostraron todos cada vez que preguntaba por ti, Lovino, porque el sabor de la pasta me resultó muy familiar, literalmente. Y además la pizza no era como la que se suele preparar aquí.

―Vee~… ¿Te gustó la pizza que preparó mi  _fratello, nonno_? ¿A que estaba deliciosa?

―De las mejores que he probado ―respondió sonriendo. Me sonrojé por el cumplido.

―Si es que mi Lovi tiene una mano ―comentó el bastardo, que me abrazó por detrás y recargó la cabeza sobre mi hombro―… Estoy deseando que vuelvas a prepararme otra comida.

―Ni lo sueñes, bastado, que te malacostumbras. Además con lo de esta noche ya he cocinado suficiente para el resto del año.

―Vee~… Pues a mí me gustaría repetirlo, me he divertido mucho.  _Nonno_ , ¿me dejarías trabajar aquí como a mi  _fratello_?

Me quedé boquiabierto, no entendía cómo podía mi hermano considerar el trabajo en la cocina "divertido" cuando para mí había resultado de lo más estresante y agotador con toda la carga de trabajo que había y las prisas que nos daban.

Como siempre el abuelo respondió afirmativamente a la petición de Feliciano y se llevó aparte al encargado para discutir el asunto con él, aunque por la cara con la que regresó apostaría a que el viejo además le echó una bronca.

―Bien, ya va siendo hora de regresar a casa.

―Pues sí, qué tarde es ―dijo Antonio―. ¿Te vienes conmigo en la moto, Lovi?

―Cla…

―¡No! ―me cortó el abuelo―. Lo siento, Antonio, pero todavía necesito aclarar un pequeño asunto con Lovino, así que no puedo dejar que se vaya contigo. Espero que no te importe.

No, al bastardo de Antonio no le importó, ¡pero a mí sí! No me gustó nada cómo sonó aquello de "aclarar un pequeño asunto" ni tampoco el tono que utilizó el viejo para decirlo. Maldición, me daba la impresión de que yo también recibiría una bronca, aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué, quizás me equivocara. El abuelo no mencionó nada al respecto hasta que estuvimos en casa.

―Esta noche me has sorprendido gratamente, Lovino ―me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro con satisfacción. Vaya, no esperaba que me elogiara―. Me alegra ver que te preocupas por nuestro negocio y que eres capaz de tomar la iniciativa y encontrar soluciones si una situación se complica.

―¡Pues claro! No deberías dudar de mí ―hinché el pecho con orgullo―. Menos mal que me tocaba turno esta noche porque de no ser por mí ese encargado idiota incapaz de resolver imprevistos de última hora habría cerrado el restaurante.

―Por esta vez se la voy a pasar. Y a ti también.

―¡¿Y yo qué he hecho?! ―pregunté ofendido.

―Ya deberías saber lo mucho que ODIO que se hagan las cosas a mis espaldas ―dijo muy serio y con un deje de enfado en la voz―, así que más vale que la próxima vez que suceda algo IMPORTANTE se me informe de inmediato de lo ocurrido, ¿queda claro?

Asentí repetidas veces algo nervioso.

―Y hablando de cosas de las que no se me ha informado, ¿puedes explicarme por qué te has saltado el ensayo de esta tarde?

Por lo visto discutir y enfadarme con el abuelo no eran excusas válidas para no haber ensayado, de modo que si no quería que el viejo viniera a buscarme allá donde me encontrara y me llevase a rastras a casa, al día siguiente por la tarde tendría que ensayar el doble de tiempo de lo normal.

Media hora llevaba con ello cuando, otra vez, el idiota de Feliciano me interrumpió al colarse en mi habitación con un lienzo y sus pinturas. Sabiendo que el abuelo cumpliría su amenaza si paraba el ensayo tan pronto y me marchaba, solté el violín y me dispuse a echar a mi hermano del cuarto.

―Joder, Feliciano, ¿cuántas malditas veces te tengo que repetir que me dejes ensayar tranquilo? ¡Lárgate!

Al ver que me acercaba a él, se abrazó al lienzo para que no viese lo que había pintado, ¡como si me importara!

Empujé a Feliciano hacia la puerta, pero él se revolvió y consiguió alejarse de ella. Fui hacia él muy molesto, lo agarré del brazo con fuerza y tiré de él hacia el pasillo, pero el muy imbécil continuaba resistiéndose hasta que, de pronto, mi mano se resbaló, le solté y se cayó sobre la cama mientras que yo me caí al suelo. Me di un fuerte y doloroso golpe en el trasero.

―Vee~…  _Fratello, fratello_ , ¿te encuentras bien? ―se acercó a mí.

―No, imbécil, ¡mira lo que ha pasado por tu culpa!

Feliciano me tendió una mano para ayudarme a que me levantara, pero yo se la aparté muy enfadado de un manotazo.

―L-Lo siento,  _fratello_  ―empezó a moquear―. Yo… yo sólo… ve… yo…

Ignoré a Feliciano y me puse en pie con dificultad mientras me sobaba el golpe, pero entonces me fijé que el lienzo que antes sujetaba mi hermano se hallaba tirado en el suelo y pude ver la pintura inacabada que estaba sobre la tela y que con tanto ahínco Feliciano había querido ocultarme. No podía creer lo que veía.

―Fe-Feliciano… me… ¿me estás pintando a mí?

Mi hermano se percató de que su pintura había quedado expuesta a la vista y corrió a por ella, aunque ya no tenía sentido que me la ocultara: aparecía yo tocando el violín la noche de la boda.

―¿Po-Por qué me estás pintando?

―Po-Porque me impresionaste mucho la otra noche y quería plasmarlo en un cuadro ―respondió triste―, pero hay algunos detalles de los que no me acuerdo bien, por eso quería pintar mientras tocabas. A-Además, tu música siempre me inspira, vee...

Tragué saliva con dificultad. Joder, me sentía fatal por haber tratado tan mal a Feliciano cuando él sólo me estaba demostrando una gran admiración. Necesitaba compensarlo de algún modo.

―O-Oye, Feliciano, p-perdóname ―agaché la cabeza sonrojado―. ¿Hay alguna canción en especial que te gustaría escucharme tocar con el violín?

Feliciano se quedó pensativo durante unos minutos, qué raro me resultaba verlo tan serio y concentrado. Una enorme sonrisa se expandió por su cara y asintió emocionado.

―¡Sí, sí,  _fratello_! Me encantaría escucharte tocar la misma canción que tocaste en el recital del colegio, era un tema muy hermoso que no había escuchado antes… y que no he vuelto a oír…

―¿Te refieres a éste?

Comencé a tocar la melodía que me pidió, aún la recordaba de memoria, si incluso se la interpreté a Roderich en nuestra primera clase. Feliciano asintió repetidas veces y dio saltitos a mi alrededor completamente eufórico.

―¿Dónde has aprendido esa melodía? ―irrumpió el abuelo en mi habitación. Joder, parecía que le estaba cogiendo gusto a entrar de esa forma a los sitios.

―En el colegio hace un montón de años.

―No, no es posible.

―¡Claro que sí! La toqué en el último recital en el que participé, Feliciano estuvo allí, él mismo te lo puede decir también.

―Vee~… es cierto,  _nonno_.

―No, no es posible que la aprendieras en el colegio ―afirmó muy serio―. Debiste sacar la partitura de otra parte porque esa melodía en concreto nunca se llegó a interpretar para el público y sólo varias personas la han oído.

―¿Y entonces tú cómo demonios la conoces?

―Porque vuestra abuela la tocó para mí, ella misma la compuso.

Se hizo el silencio.

No daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír, me parecía increíble que mi abuela hubiese compuesto esa canción.

Pero entonces recordé cómo llegó la partitura a mis manos: fue en casa del abuelo en Roma mientras lo ayudábamos a empaquetar sus cosas para mudarse a España; la encontré de casualidad con otras y me llamó la atención porque no tenía título; la copié para poder tocarla, pero era demasiado difícil, así que le pedí ayuda a mi profesor de música, que le hizo unos arreglos para adaptarla a mi nivel y un tiempo después me propuso tocarla en el recital del colegio.

Era cierto, ¡la compuso mi abuela! Me sentí embargado por la emoción.

―¿Ti-Tienes la partitura aquí?

Feliciano y yo acompañamos al abuelo a su despacho. Del cajón de su mesa sacó una carpeta de la que extrajo con sumo cuidado una hoja de papel amarillenta que cogí con manos temblorosas, no me cabía duda de que era la misma partitura que encontré años atrás.

Leí las notas que tenía por delante y sonreí, estaba deseando ver la cara que pondrían Feliciano y mi abuelo cuando interpretara aquella canción en el recital, porque si había en el mundo alguna melodía que fuera especial sin duda era esa.


	21. Una sorpresa tras otra

_Capítulo 21: Una sorpresa tras otra_

Roderich se mostró satisfecho con mi elección cuando le enseñé una copia de la partitura que quería interpretar. La reconoció de inmediato como la pieza que toqué en nuestra primera clase, aunque se percató de que era ligeramente diferente, más difícil, pues no tenía arreglos. El austriaco lo consideró una buena forma de evaluar mi progreso de los últimos meses.

―Prepárate para tocar, Lovino ―me ordenó devolviéndome la partitura―. En función de cómo lo hagas deberás o no venir durante el fin de semana.

―¡¿Cómo que durante el fin de semana?!

―¿Ya das por hecho que no lo harás bien?

―¡¿Qué demonios?! ―grité ofendido―. ¡Claro que lo haré bien, joder! Es sólo que…

―¡Esa lengua! ―el austriaco golpeó la mesa con su antena de radio y me fulminó con la mirada, ante lo que me encogí un poco acojonado. Roderich carraspeó y se ajustó las gafas―. Es más que obvio que no voy a permitirte interpretar esa canción en el recital a no ser que considere que la tocas a la perfección y eso no se consigue sin el tiempo suficiente de ensayo.

―¡Pero tenemos toda la semana! ―protesté.

―Y otras piezas que ensayar, por si no lo recuerdas. El tiempo del que disponemos es limitado, así que deja de perderlo de una vez y comienza a tocar.

Intenté no equivocarme, pero conocer de memoria la melodía con arreglos me hacía difícil el poder interpretarla según la partitura. Roderich me miraba con una estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara. Maldita sea, dio igual lo mucho que me quejase, tendría que ir a clase durante el fin de semana para ensayar.

Salí de casa del austriaco cabreado, aunque más conmigo mismo por ser incapaz de tocar sin equivocarme que con Roderich por obligarme a ir a clase en mis días libres.

Lilly caminaba junto a mí en silencio, mi amiga era lo bastante lista como para darse cuenta de que no me apetecía hablar en ese momento.

De repente un par de brazos me rodearon la cintura desde atrás y tiraron de mí.

―¡CHIGIIIIIIII!

Por puro instinto pataleé, di codazos y me revolví cuanto pude para soltarme de quien fuese que me estuviera agarrando.

―¡Ay! ¡Au, Lovi! Eso duele, cálmate.

Me quedé quieto, esa voz era la de Antonio. De hecho, giré la cabeza y me lo encontré a mi espalda con su eterna sonrisa y a Emma a su lado.

―Mi Lovi siempre tan enérgico ―dijo soltándome.

―¡IMBÉCIL! ―le golpeé con el puño en el pecho, se lo merecía por asustarme. Se libró de un buen cabezazo en el estómago gracias a que Emma y Lilly estaban presentes y no podía mostrarme tan rudo delante de ellas.

―¿Venís de clase ahora? ―preguntó Emma. Lilly y yo asentimos―. Habéis salido un poco tarde, ¿no?

―Sí, nos hemos retrasado porque Lovino se empeñó en discutir con el profesor Edelstein a pesar de saber que no conseguiría nada útil con ello.

―Lovi… ya conoces a Roderich, lo más que puedes conseguir discutiendo con él es que se enfade y te imponga algún castigo de los suyos.

―Joder, es que me obliga a ir a clases este fin de semana ―me quejé―, como si no tuviésemos tiempo suficiente la semana que viene para ensayar antes del recital.

―Hay mucho que ensayar, Lovino ―intervino Lilly.

―Roderich es muy perfeccionista y lo del recital se lo toma siempre muy en serio, así que querrá asegurarse de que todo esté a punto con un par de días de antelación.

―Sí, a costa de mi fin de semana.

―No te sulfures, Lovi ―Antonio me echó el brazo por encima y me sonrió―. ¿Qué os parece si nos vamos a algún sitio a almorzar?

Ambas chicas aceptaron la propuesta, aunque Lilly se tomó la molestia de avisar previamente a su hermano, eso sí, me aseguré de que no mencionara mi nombre ni el del bastardo en ningún momento, no me apetecía comer con el temor de que ese loco apareciera amenazándonos con su navaja multiusos.

Lilly me tachó de exagerado, Antonio se rio y Emma… Emma se mantuvo más bien ausente durante todo el almuerzo. Como era obvio, no fui el único para el que su raro comportamiento no pasó desapercibido.

―Emma, ¿te ocurre algo? ―preguntó Lilly―. Te noto algo extraña.

―Es cierto ―afirmó Antonio―. Llevas todo el día muy seria y callada, eso no es normal en ti.

Emma esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que se desvaneció de inmediato y suspiró.

―Mi hermano… me ha dicho que se marcha.

―¿Govert? ¿Cómo que se marcha? ¿A dónde?

―No lo sé, no me lo ha dicho.

―¿No será igual que cuando intentaba convencerte para que volvierais a vuestro país? ―preguntó Antonio escéptico―. Porque entonces puedes estar tranquila, todavía no se ha movido de aquí.

―No, Toni, esta vez es diferente. Antes siempre intentaba persuadirme para que me fuera con él, pero ahora ni siquiera lo ha mencionado, simplemente me ha informado de que se va y me ha pedido que me haga cargo de  _Vincent_  en su ausencia.

―¿Del conejo? ―pregunté.

―¿Tu hermano tiene un conejo? ―se sorprendió Lilly.

―¿A que no le pega? ―dijo Antonio.

Emma carraspeó para recuperar la atención.

―El caso es que estoy preocupada, ¡si incluso va a dejar el trabajo! ―Lilly y Antonio pusieron cara de asombro―. Eso no es nada propio de mi hermano, siempre está muy pendiente del dinero. No entiendo por qué ha tomado esa decisión y tampoco ha querido explicármelo por más que le he preguntado, por eso le pedí a Mathias que se lo llevase por ahí esta mañana a ver si él es capaz de sonsacarle algo.

―Lo que le va a sonsacar es tu hermano a él todo lo que pueda y más.

―¡Antonio! ―reprochó Emma―. ¡Mi hermano no es ningún aprovechado!

―Pero es más agarrado que una pelea de monos…

―Por favor, no discutáis por semejante tontería ―intervino Lilly―. Todos sabemos cómo es tu hermano, Emma, por eso mismo no creo que debas preocuparte, él sabe bastante bien lo que hace y debe tener una buena razón para haber decidido marcharse aunque no te la diga.

El razonamiento de Lilly me indujo a pensar que quizás la culpa de que el tulipán hubiera decidido marcharse a saber dónde era mía y de Antonio. Sin embargo, mi novio ni siquiera tomó en consideración esa posibilidad cuando se lo comenté.

―Lovi, puede que Govert y yo no nos llevemos lo que se dice precisamente bien, pero aun así lo conozco bastante y te puedo asegurar que no es del tipo de persona que toma una decisión como esa a raíz de una pelea o un rechazo, él no se deja influir por esas cosas.

―Supongo que tienes razón.

―¡Claro que la tengo! Y ahora ―bajó el tono de voz―, ¿debería encelarme por este repentino interés que tienes hacia él?

―¡No! Joder, no digas tonterías ―respondí de inmediato―. Simplemente me parece muy raro que se vaya a largar de buenas a primeras, ¡nada más!

―Lo cierto es que a mí también me ha sorprendido, pero bueno, él sabrá lo que hace. No le des más vueltas ―sonrió de forma traviesa―, tú y yo tenemos cosas mejores y más interesantes en las que pensar.

Me puso la mano en la coronilla y me atrajo hacia sí para besarme. Tenía que darle la razón quisiera o no.

* * *

La noche del viernes solía ser bastante ajetreada, pero aquella se estaba llevando la palma. Como si no hubiera más restaurantes en toda la maldita ciudad, el gabacho pervertido y el cejón habían venido a cenar y, como de costumbre, discutían y estaban armando follón, molestando así al resto de clientes. Dado que yo les atendía, les pedí "amablemente" que se comportaran.

―Haced el favor de dejar vuestras putas discusiones para otro maldito momento si no queréis que os eche de aquí a patadas, maldición. Estáis molestando al resto de los clientes.

― _Mon Dieu_ , y yo que pensaba que ya nos traías nuestra cena.

― _Bloody hell_ , ni cena ni nada, ¿qué forma de dirigirse a nosotros es esa? Exijo una disculpa ―el inglés se cruzó de brazos―, nosotros también somos clientes.

―Sí, clientes molestos, así que hablad más bajo o iros con vuestras malditas peleas sin solución a otra parte.

―Lo lamento,  _petit_ , no pretendíamos importunar a nadie ―se puso una mano en el pecho y dirigió la vista hacia las mesas de alrededor inclinando la cabeza como disculpa―. Y lo cierto es que tampoco queríamos discutir, pero nuestra conversación ha acabado derivando en ello.

―¿Y eso a él que demonios le importa,  _stupid frog_?

―Realmente nada, lo que quiero es que no arméis más follón, joder.

―Te diría que es casi imposible,  _mon petit_ , puesto que estoy tratando de convencer a Arthur para que alargue un poco más su estancia aquí, pero él no hace más que buscar patéticas excusas para negarse a mi petición y acabamos discutiendo como buenos enamorados que somos.

―¡Yo no estoy enamorado de ti! ―lo contradijo el cejón completamente colorado―. ¡Yo jamás me enamoraría de una rana como tú,  _wine bastard_!

Tomé aire profundamente aguantándome las ganas de gritarle al idiota del inglés que no armara escándalo. El gabacho rodó los ojos.

―Lo que tú digas,  _amour_  ―concedió el francés―. Por cierto, parece que tu admirador te reclama,  _petit_ , ve y atiéndelo.

El gabacho pervertido me dio una palmadita en el culo para que me retirara de su mesa, ¡será aprovechado! Lo fulminé con la mirada, ya que no podía gritarle, y me guiñó un ojo. El inglés lo golpeó en el brazo. Con una pareja así (o lo que demonios fuera el gabacho para el cejón) no me extrañaba que el inglés quisiera largarse cuanto antes.

Me alejé de la extraña pareja y gruñí al darme cuenta de que el francés se refería al turco enmascarado con lo de "admirador".

¿Es que no me iba a dejar en paz? La noche anterior también fue a cenar al restaurante y pidió que lo atendiera yo, se pasó toda la maldita velada tratando de convencerme para que me fuera con él al salir, ¡ni soñarlo!

Y esta noche estaba seguro de que sus intenciones serían las mismas.

Me acerqué con desgana hacia la mesa en la que estaba sentado el turco, que sonreía de forma enigmática.

―¡Hola, muchacho! Me alegra volver a verte ―el sentimiento no era mutuo―. Te estaba esperando.

―¿No ha venido nadie a tomarle nota?

―Sí, pero les he dicho que se retiren. Prefiero que me atiendas tú, así podremos hablar y quizás consiga convencerte de que te vengas conmigo cuando salgas de trabajar.

Más valía que ese idiota se convenciera de que no conseguiría nada conmigo, así que ignoré lo último que dijo y saqué mi libreta para tomar nota de lo que quería.

Sin embargo, el maldito turco no cejó en su empeño de tratar de persuadirme para que me fuese con él al salir. No le bastó con tenerme casi un cuarto de hora esperando a que se decidiera por el plato que iba a pedir, sino que además me llamaba con la excusa de pedirme algo cuando sólo pretendía preguntarme de nuevo por lo mismo. Me estaba crispando los nervios.

Y como si no fuera suficiente con el pesado del enmascarado, además tenía que aguantar las risitas y las burlas del francés al respecto.

― _Mon petit_ , definitivamente traes loquito al primo de Heracles.  _Mon ami_  Antonio echaría chispas si estuviese aquí ahora mismo.

―Ese bastardo no tiene nada de lo que preocuparse, joder. Ese idiota enmascarado no va a conseguir nada de mí por más que insista, maldición, aunque parece que no se entera por más que se lo diga, qué molesto, ni que fuera sordo.

―Me alegra que pienses así,  _petit_. Pero fíjate, ¡no te quita los ojos de encima!

―Los ojos no se le ven,  _frog_.

―Ni falta que hace que se los vea para darme cuenta de que persiguen  _au petit_  Lovino allá por dónde pasa, es algo que percibo,  _mon amour_. Igual que percibo lo que tú sientes por mí sin necesidad de que me lo digas.

―¡Yo no siento nada por ti salvo repulsión,  _wine bastard_!

―Luego no me dirás lo mismo ―guiñó el ojo.

―Aquí tenéis vuestra cuenta ―los corté dejando sobre la mesa una bandejita con el recibo―. No seáis tacaños con la propina.

―Será por lo bien que nos has atendido ―comentó el cejón irónicamente cruzándose de brazos.

―Agradece que no os echara a patadas.

―Vamos,  _mes amours_ , no os sulfuréis ―el gabacho sacó la cartera y puso dinero en la bandejita entregándomela―. Quédate con el cambio,  _mon petit_. Y corre ve a atender a tu pretendiente, que reclama tu presencia otra vez.

Bufé por la referencia que el gabacho hizo del pesado del turco y fui hacia su mesa mientras me hacía gestos con la mano para que me acercara, ¡ya lo había visto!

―¿Qué quiere ahora? ―pregunté con hastío.

―La cuenta.

Se la llevé de inmediato, ¡por fin iba a librarme de ese maldito turco! O eso creía yo.

―Y dime, muchacho ―dijo levantándose―, ¿a qué hora terminas de trabajar?

―Tarde.

―¿Y "tarde" qué hora es?

―La que a usted no le importa.

―Jeeh… esa es la actitud que me gusta ―sonrió de lado―. Te veré en un rato.

El turco estaba muy equivocado si realmente pensaba que nos veríamos más tarde, ¡menuda fe tenía! Menos mal que pude evitar cualquier clase de encuentro supuestamente "casual" con él a la salida del trabajo gracias a que Antonio pasó a recogerme.

En cambio cuando no pude evitarlo fue al día siguiente. Mientras caminaba hacia casa después de mis cuatro horas de clase de música extra, el maldito enmascarado apareció por una esquina y no dudó en abordarme en mitad de la calle nada más verme, ¡maldición!

―¡Qué agradable casualidad, muchacho! ―dijo agarrándome del brazo―. No esperaba encontrarte por aquí. Curiosamente estaba pensando en ti ahora mismo, anoche me quedé esperándote hasta bien tarde, pero no te vi salir.

―Nadie le pidió que me esperara ―forcejeé para soltarme sin éxito―. ¡Suelte, joder!

―En cualquier caso, quiero que vengas a comer conmigo, no me irás a decir que hoy también estás ocupado, ¿verdad?

―¿Y a usted qué demonios le importa si estoy ocupado o no? ¡Déjeme en paz!

Tiré de mi brazo y me liberé, empujé al turco y eché a correr en la dirección de la que venía. Me metí en el portal de casa de Roderich buscando refugio por si acaso a ese pesado acosador enmascarado le hubiera dado por seguirme, no me detuve a comprobarlo, pero para asegurarme decidí esperar un rato antes de volver a salir.

Unos golpes, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y la voz del estirado de Roderich que saludaba a alguien llegaron a mis oídos. Por pura curiosidad subí las escaleras hasta el primer piso para ver a quién acababa de recibir el austriaco.

Me detuve casi al final de mi subida, me quedé en shock, no daba crédito a lo que veían mis ojos: delante de mí se encontraba Roderich besando a su misteriosa pareja, que era ni más ni menos que…

―¡LILLY!

Mi profesor y mi amiga se separaron inmediatamente y me miraron alarmados. Pronunciar el nombre de mi compañera fue lo único que atiné a decir, traté de hablar más, pero las palabras no salieron de mi garganta. Estaba atónito por la escena que acababa de presenciar.

Me di la vuelta y eché a correr.

Apenas si almorcé, lo que preocupó al abuelo, que casi me somete a un tercer grado con sus preguntas, de las que me libré yendo a dormir la siesta, o al menos a intentarlo, porque me costó conciliar el sueño.

Joder, es que no podía quitarme esa imagen de la mente, me parecía increíble haber descubierto a Roderich, ese músico estirado, besándose con mi dulce, sobreprotegida e inocente amiga… bueno, quizás no tan inocente, al fin y al cabo Lilly me mintió cuando le pregunté si sabía algo sobre con quién andaba el austriaco, ¡y tanto que sabía! Maldición, ¿por qué demonios me mintió y me lo ocultó? Aquello era lo que más me molestaba de todo el asunto.

Al rato de despertarme escuché al abuelo llamándome (era raro que no hubiese entrado en la habitación como de costumbre). Me desperecé y fui a buscarlo para saber para qué me quería. Entré al salón frotándome los ojos y me lo encontré a él y a mi hermano en el sofá sentados cada uno a un lado de una sonrojadísima y avergonzada Lilly.

―¡Apartaos de ella, par de acosadores! ―les grité apuntándoles con mi dedo acusador―. ¡La estáis asustando!

―Hola, Lovino ―me saludó Lilly casi en un susurro.

―No seas exagerado, Lovino ―le restó importancia el abuelo―. Sólo estamos siendo corteses y charlando con tu amiga, no asustándola, ¿verdad que no,  _bella_?

Lilly negó ligeramente con la cabeza, prácticamente ni se notó.

―¿Lo ves?

―Me da igual. Dejadla tranquila de una vez.

―Vee~… Le estábamos haciendo compañía,  _fratello_.

―La pobre chica ya lleva aquí un buen rato esperando que aparecieras.

―He salido en cuanto te he escuchado.

―¡Te he llamado cinco veces!

―¡Estaba dormido, maldición! Y vosotros siempre venís a molestarme a mi habitación y justo hoy resulta que no lo hacéis, ¡joder, qué curioso!

―Este chico no tiene remedio ―comentó el abuelo dirigiéndose a Lilly y suspiró―, siempre inventándose excusas…

―¡Largaos de una vez!

El abuelo y mi hermano me hicieron caso por fin y nos dejaron a solas.

―Tu abuelo y tu hermano son muy simpáticos.

―Demasiado ―me crucé de brazos y miré hacia otro lado, recordando que estaba molesto con Lilly―. ¿A qué has venido?

―Sabes perfectamente por qué estoy aquí, Lovino, quiero que hablemos sobre lo ocurrido este mediodía.

―Creo que no hay mucho de lo que hablar, te he pillado besándote con ese estir-…

―Te pediría que por favor fueses discreto con el tema ―me interrumpió―, no es algo que quiera que se divulgue por todas partes.

Suspiré y asentí.

Como se notaba a la legua que el par de cotillas con los que vivía estaban con la oreja pegada a la puerta, Lilly y yo decidimos irnos a otro sitio. Caminamos en silencio hasta una pequeña y tranquila cafetería donde NADIE nos espiaría.

―Lovino, sé que te has sorprendido por lo que has visto esta mañana y que estás molesto por ello. Sinceramente, lo siento, no pretendía que te enteraras de este modo…

―Di mejor que no querías que me enterara.

―No es cierto, quería contártelo yo misma más adelante, pero ya que lo has descubierto por tus propios medios no tiene sentido tratar de negarlo. Lamento que te haya molestado.

―Maldita sea, Lilly, lo que me ha molestado no es que estés saliendo con el estirado de Roderich, sino que el otro día me mintieras cuando te pregunté si sabías algo sobre con quién estaba y no aprovecharas la ocasión para contármelo. Joder, tú lo sabes prácticamente todo sobre mí y eso que nos conocemos desde hace poco, pero aun así yo te considero mi mejor amiga.

―Lo siento mucho y te pido perdón de todo corazón, Lovino ―le temblaba la voz y me miró triste―. No quise mentirte, pero el profesor Edelstein y yo prometimos que mantendríamos nuestra relación en secreto durante un tiempo.

―¿Y entonces cómo demonios lo supo Elizaveta?

―Porque el profesor Edelstein se lo contó, aunque sin mencionar mi nombre, claro está ―Lilly me tomó de las manos y me miró suplicante―. De nuevo te ruego que me perdones, Lovino.

―Joder, pues claro que te perdono, ¿cómo demonios podría no perdonarte? ―rodé los ojos resoplando―. Sobre todo si me lo pides con esa cara, maldita sea.

―Te lo agradezco infinitamente ―me apretó las manos y me dedicó una sonrisa.

―Sinceramente, no entiendo qué has podido verle a ese estirado ―me echó una mirada reprobatoria―, ¿no es un poco mayor para ti?

―Nos llevamos un año menos que Antonio y tú  _―touché._  Pues parecían más de cinco años.

―Y… ¿lo sabe tu hermano? ―Lilly levantó una ceja ante mi pregunta―. Vale, es una pregunta estúpida, es obvio que no lo sabe, si no Roderich estaría criando malvas desde hace tiempo. Que, por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?

―Casi tres meses.

―¡¿Tanto?! ―me sorprendí―. ¿Cómo demonios es posible que llevéis tanto tiempo y NADIE se haya enterado de nada? Si yo apenas llevaba una semana con Antonio y tú ya lo sabías.

―Eso es porque eres muy expresivo y fácil de leer, por no decir que en tu relación con Antonio el término "discreción" es inexistente. En cambio, el profesor Edelstein y yo hemos hecho todo lo posible por mantener las formas y las distancias en público.

―En serio, ¿cómo puedes seguir llamándole "profesor Edelstein"? ¿Es alguna especie de fetiche raro profesor-alumna?

―No malpienses, Lovino ―me sonrojé un poco―. Sólo es costumbre, siempre lo he llamado de ese modo y tomarme confianzas con él delante de la gente resultaría sospechoso.

Vaya, sin duda Lilly y el austriaco procuraban cuidar todos los detalles para que nadie se percatara de lo que había entre ellos, parecía mentira que los hubiese descubierto por pura casualidad.

―Lovino, sé que no hace falta que te lo pida, pero, por favor, guárdame el secreto.

Obviamente acepté.

Mantener el secreto de Lilly no podía resultar muy difícil, siempre y cuando Antonio y los dos idiotas de sus amigos, por no contar a la húngara loca, no sospecharan que conocía la identidad de la pareja de Roderich.

Y hablando de esos tres, se presentaron en el restaurante esa noche. Antonio y el macho albino actuaron como siempre, pero el francés traía una cara que daba pena y de vez en cuando mordía un pañuelo y negaba con la cabeza.

―¿Qué se os ha perdido a vosotros tres por aquí?

―No se nos ha perdido nada, Lovi ―respondió Antonio tan espabilado como siempre―, hemos venido a cenar.

―El asombroso yo estaba haciéndole una visita a la marimacho en el hospital cuando me han llamado estos dos para salir; Toño está que pierde el culo por ti y se moría por verte, lo ha repetido treinta veces en cinco minutos; y Francis lleva todo el día como alma en pena porque su cejitas preferido se ha largado y necesitaba salir de casa. Así que hemos decidido venir aquí.

―Ayer cenamos aquí ―sollozó el gabacho y mordió su pañuelo.

Antonio y el macho albino compartieron una mirada de desesperación.

―Déjate ya de estúpidos dramas, Fran ―soltó el albino―. Sabes perfectamente que el  _cejas_  regresará tarde o temprano y vendrá a buscarte porque, quiera admitirlo o no, lo tienes comiendo de tu mano… por no decir de otro sitio,  _kesesese_ …

―Es cierto, pero ¡eso no me ayuda, Gilbert!

―Pero seguro que un buen vino sí ―comentó Antonio―. Por favor, tráenos una botella, Lovi.

―Del mejor que tengas,  _petit_.

―¡Y una jarra de cerveza para mí!

Cuando regresé con las bebidas, el francés se sirvió una copa de vino y se la bebió de un trago, lo que pareció calmarlo.

―Por cierto, chaval ―me dijo el patatero tras tomarles nota―, ¿qué te traes con Heidi? Esta tarde os vi salir juntos del edificio.

― _Oui_ , y parecía que llevabais prisa.

―¿Quién es Heidi? ―preguntó Antonio.

―¡Sois unos malditos cotillas! ―les espeté―. Y se llama Lilly, es amiga mía y fuimos simplemente a tomarnos un puto café, ¡joder! ¿Y por qué demonios os estoy dando explicaciones?

―Lilly es una gran chica ―afirmó Antonio―. Lovi tocará con ella la semana que viene en el recital que dará Roderich.

―Ese señoritingo hace eso nada más que para lucirse, ojalá Eli se diera cuenta.

―Si es para lucirse no es con tu novia,  _mon ami_ , según ella tu antiguo rival ya tiene a otra persona en su vida. Me pregunto quién será...

―Tú vas a clase con él todos los días, ¿has visto o te has enterado de algo, chaval?

Maldición, me puse nervioso, ¿cómo era posible que el tema que quería evitar hubiese salido tan rápido? Negué con la cabeza. Sin saberlo Antonio me ayudó a salir del paso.

―Parece que no conocierais a Roderich, con lo discreto y reservado que es para esos temas podríamos verlo junto a su pareja y no darnos ni cuenta de que lo son.

Dios, qué manera de clavarlo. Los otros dos le dieron la razón.

―Vaya, vaya,  _petit_ , ya tienes otra vez aquí a tu admirador esperando a que lo atiendas ―comentó el francés―. Tu rival no se da por vencido,  _mon ami_.

―¿Cómo que "otra vez"? ―inquirió Antonio muy serio con voz fría.

Giré la cabeza y efectivamente allí se encontraba el turco sentado a una mesa haciéndome señas.

―Maldito gabacho, deja de inventar, ese tío no es mi admirador y mucho menos tu rival, Antonio ―no sirvió para que el bastardo se relajara―. Agh, mira lo que has conseguido, idiota, no me extraña que el cejón se haya largado.

Fue un golpe bajo, pero ese maldito gabacho me había cabreado.

Atendí al turco, que volvió a insistir en que saliera con él. Antonio lo fulminaba con su fría, intensa y penetrante mirada cada vez que le servía. Joder, se notaba bastante irritado.

Y para empeorarlo, al terminar mi turno el maldito enmascarado no tuvo nada mejor que hacer que venir hacia mí cuando salía con Antonio y sus amigos por la entrada principal del restaurante. Mi novio detuvo el acercamiento del turco de un empujón.

―Oye, tú, me parece a mí que esa máscara no te deja ver bien ―dijo Antonio con voz profunda mostrando ese aspecto sombrío que emanaba ira―, ¿o es que no te das cuenta de que MI LOVINO ya tiene a alguien en su vida? ¡A MÍ!

―¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Su novio? Pues vaya novio tan escuchimizado que se ha buscado.

―¿Eh…? ―Antonio perdió la concentración mirándose a sí mismo―. E-En cualquier caso, no te acerques más a mi Lovino, ¡deja de molestarlo! No vas a conseguir nada de él ni yo voy a permitir que suceda.

―No veo qué tiene de malo lo que hago y sinceramente lo que opines al respecto no me importa lo más mínimo.

―Te lo advierto, no te vuelvas a acercar a Lovino o te aseguro que te arrepentirás.

―¿Me estás amenazando? ―mierda, el turco no se dejaba amedrentar por Antonio, aunque resultara terrorífico―. Jeeeh… tienes muchas agallas para hacerlo ―eso sonaba muy mal, pero de repente se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de nosotros―. En fin, tengo otros asuntos de los que ocuparme. Buenas noches.

Y se fue sin más, pero el enfado de Antonio continuó presente.

Tomamos un taxi hasta el edificio. Nos despedimos del gabacho y el albino, que decidieron continuar la noche yendo a tomar unas copas, mientras que Antonio y yo subimos a su apartamento.

―¿Puedo saber por qué no me has dicho que no es la primera vez que ese idiota enmascarado se pasa la noche en el restaurante llamándote todo el rato? ―me preguntó Antonio enfadado―. Francis dice que anoche estaba en el mismo plan que hoy.

―Ese maldito gabacho podría aprender a callarse, maldición.

―¡Lovino!

―Joder, Antonio, es un maldito cliente, no puedo echarlo así como así. Y menos a ese tío, que además tiene otros negocios con mi abuelo. Lo último que me hace falta es una bronca del viejo.

―Pero ¿por qué no me has dicho nada?

―¡Joder! No, no te lo he dicho por lo mismo que no te he dicho que me ha abordado varias veces en la calle o que la noche del jueves también se la pasó en el restaurante.

―¿Que QUÉ?

―No te lo he dicho porque no me gusta cómo te pones.

―¿Cómo se supone que me pongo?

―¡Mírate a un puto espejo y lo verás! Incluso peor todavía.

―¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga si no? ―gritó―. Ese tipo va a saco detrás de mi novio ¿y yo qué hago? ¿Pasar del tema como si no ocurriera nada? ¿O es que tú no te das cuenta de lo que pretende?

―Claro que sí, joder. No soy tonto y tampoco ciego, conozco las intenciones de ese tío. Y, para tu información, resulta que tengo una buena boca con la que mandarlo a la mierda, sé decir que no, ¿sabes? ―me defendí―. Pero vamos, si esa es la confianza que me tienes, que crees que me voy a ir con el primer idiota que trate de acercarse a mí, entonces ¡eres tú el que se puede ir a la mierda!

Salí del apartamento dando un portazo.

Ese maldito bastardo me había cabreado mucho. Muchísimo.

Subí a casa dando fuertes y sonoros pisotones en los peldaños de las escaleras y cerré de un portazo. El bastardo no tardó en venir corriendo y aporrear la puerta suplicando perdón.

―Lovi, ¡Lovi! ¡Ábreme la puerta, por favor! Lo siento, tienes toda la razón al enfadarte, soy un auténtico idiota por dudar de ti de esa forma. Lo siento de verdad, perdóname, por favoooor… ¡Loviiiiii!

―¿QUÉ? ―abrí la puerta y me crucé de brazos mostrando mi mejor cara de enfado.

―Lo siento mucho. No debí enfadarme contigo, lo sé. Yo confío en ti, te lo aseguro, pero la sola idea de que alguien pueda apartarte de mi lado me vuelve completamente loco. Perdóname ―se puso de rodillas y me abrazó la cintura―. ¡Perdóname!

―Vale, vale ―le empujé un poco―, pero levántate, joder.

―¿De verdad me perdonas? ―se puso en pie sonriendo.

―Sí, bastardo, te perdono ―le besé suavemente en los labios―. Venga, ahora largo.

―¡Pero si has dicho que me perdonas!

―Sí, pero me has cabreado bastante, así que te aguantas.

Antonio hizo un puchero, pero en esta ocasión no le serviría de nada, así que cerré la puerta en su cara antes de que me afectase. Entonces recordé algo importante y volví a abrir.

―Espera, bastardo ―se giró de inmediato ilusionado―. Levanta los brazos.

Me obedeció y le quité la camiseta para que me ayudase a dormir, dejándolo confundido y desnudo de cintura para arriba.

―Ea, ya puedes irte.

Y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

* * *

El domingo fue un día bastante aburrido, salvo por el hecho de que Roderich se mostró nervioso durante las clases y yo aproveché para divertirme a su costa lanzándole indirectas sobre su relación secreta, lo que me acarreó una hora de castigo, pero mereció la pena sólo por ver la cara que ponía el austriaco.

En el restaurante la noche estaba siendo tranquila y, por suerte, sin ningún turco enmascarado merodeando por allí, lo que era todo un alivio, por lo visto la advertencia de Antonio surtió efecto.

Sin embargo, el tiempo parecía ralentizarse con tanta tranquilidad. Sólo quería que acabara mi turno para ver al bastardo después de todo el día sin saber de él, lo echaba de menos, ¡aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta!

Mi jefe me sacó de mis pensamientos preguntándome si sabía conducir motos, la duda ofendía. Me encargó llevar un par de pizzas a una dirección que me anotó en un papel, era de un hotel en la parte antigua de la ciudad, ¿quién demonios encarga pizza estando en un maldito hotel? Ya tendría poca calidad el sitio.

Qué nostalgia sentí al conducir la moto, me hizo recordar mi  _vespa._

Como exactamente no sabía dónde se encontraba el hotel en cuestión, fui en busca del bastardo, que seguro lo sabría. Lo llamé por el telefonillo.

―Bastardo, baja ―dije en cuanto descolgó.

―¿Lovi? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ―se extrañó―. Ah, ya sé, me echabas de menos y te has escaqueado del trabajo para verme. Me halagas, mi amor, pero sabes que eso no está bien.

―¡Deja de imaginarte cosas, idiota! ¡Y no me he escaqueado, bastardo! ―grité completamente sonrojado al auricular―. ¡Baja de una vez!

El bastardo de Antonio se rio cuando le conté por qué fui a buscarlo, se ganó una colleja por ello, ¡no era culpa mía no conocer al dedillo el callejero de la ciudad! Antonio se montó conmigo en la moto, se santiguó (¡será cabrón!) y me indicó el camino hacia el hotel que, para mi sorpresa, era muy grande y lujoso.

―¿Quieres que te acompañe? ―me preguntó Antonio.

―Sólo tengo que entregar unas pizzas, bastardo, ni que me fuera a perder.

Subí al cuarto piso, como me indicaron en recepción, y mientras recorría el pasillo buscando la habitación donde debía entregar las pizzas, una blanca y esponjosa bola de pelo se interpuso en mi camino, dio un ladrido y meneó la cola. Era el perro del rubio tenebroso, ¿acaso se hospedaba allí?

El perrito me persiguió hasta la puerta que buscaba. De pronto comenzó a ladrar frenéticamente y me mordió el bajo del pantalón. Zarandeé la pierna para que me soltara y se fue corriendo por el pasillo hasta desaparecer por una esquina, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a ese bicho?

Toqué a la puerta un par de veces y delante de mí apareció una conocida cara enmascarada, ¡maldición! Quise echar a correr, pero el turco fue más rápido, me agarró del brazo, cogió las pizzas y me metió en la habitación a la fuerza.

―¡CHIGIIII! ¡Maldición! ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¡Suéltame, maldito  _stronzo di merda_!

Pataleé, grité y me revolví cuanto pude hasta que el tipo me tiró sobre la cama.

―Cálmate, muchacho, no es para tanto ―me dijo tan tranquilo acercándose y agarrándome la pierna para que no me escapara―. Como ya te he dicho, quiero que nos conozcamos, pero como rechazaste todas mis invitaciones he tenido que encontrar la forma de que no te negaras. Ni de que nadie nos moleste.

―¡Esto es una puta encerrona! ―pataleé―. ¡Yo no he accedido a esto ni voy a hacerlo!

―No acepto un "no" por respuesta.

―¡Pues no escucharás otra respuesta por mi parte,  _stronzo_!

―Tu abuelo ya me dijo que eres bastante testarudo ―me agarró la cara y la acercó a la suya―. Y también me advirtió muy seriamente que te dejara en paz, pero a mí nadie me dice qué hacer.

Así que mi abuelo sí que me tomó en serio cuando le conté que el turco me había abordado y no me dejaba en paz, en el fondo me alegraba saberlo.

―¡Pues deberías haberle hecho caso! ―me eché hacia atrás soltándome.

―Sí, claro, como al idiota que nos interrumpió anoche.

―¡No lo llames idiota, imbécil! ―le empujé y me sujetó los brazos―. Es mi novio y me está esperando abajo, ¡suéltame!

―Qué conveniente que te gusten los hombres ―tiró de mí hacia él.

―No te equivoques, idiota, no me gustan los hombres. ¡SÓLO ME GUSTA ANTONIO!

Lo aparte de un buen empujón y me encerré en el baño. El turco comenzó a golpear la puerta. Saqué el móvil con manos temblorosas y llamé a Antonio, pero comunicaba. Maldición, ¿con quién demonios estaba hablando ese bastardo? Justo cuando más necesitaba su ayuda.

El turco dejó de dar golpes de repente. Escuché voces, insultos, gritos y ruidos extraños al otro lado de la puerta, pero ni de coña saldría de mi escondite.

En varios minutos se hizo el silencio, pero seguía sin atreverme a salir. Hasta que oí un ladrido al otro lado de la puerta. La abrí despacio, delante de mí estaba el perro esponjoso moviendo la cola. En el otro lado de la habitación, el rubio tenebroso y su "esposa" mantenían separados a Antonio y al turco. Mi novio tenía el labio partido y esa expresión sombría que tanto detestaba mientras que el enmascarado había perdido su máscara.

Antonio reparó en mi presencia, relajó el gesto y corrió a abrazarme, joder, cómo lo necesitaba. Sin separarse de mí, me sacó de la habitación mientras el matrimonio y su perrito nos seguían.

―A-Antonio, ¿c-cómo has…? ¿Cómo lo has sabido? T-Te llamé y comunicaba.

―Fue Berwy ―me respondió―. Te vio entrar en la habitación y me llamó por teléfono para avisarme.

― _Hanatamago_  me alertó y me llevó hasta el pasillo ―comentó el rubio tenebroso acariciando al perro en sus brazos―. Buen chico.

Así que antes el perillo trataba únicamente de avisarme para que no entrase en la habitación, ¡sí que era listo el bicho!

―¿Estás bien, Lovi? ―se preocupó Antonio sacándome de mis pensamientos―. No te ha hecho nada, ¿verdad?

―N-No, estoy bien, pero ¿y tú? ―llevé la mano hasta su ensangrentado labio, hizo un gesto de dolor―. ¿Te ha hecho mucho daño?

―Bah, ya quisiera él. Tranquilo, esto no es nada ―trató de sonreír―. Tú pegas mucho más fuerte.

Sonreí ligeramente y Antonio me besó en la frente.

Agradecimos al matrimonio su ayuda y nos despedimos de ellos.

Cuando salimos del ascensor me fijé que en recepción se encontraba el abuelo con la madre de Heracles, ambos en actitud cariñosa, ¡el viejo no perdía el tiempo! Eché a correr arrastrando a Antonio conmigo antes de que nos vieran, no me apetecía tener que responder a un montón de preguntas incómodas.

Regresé al restaurante con Antonio, que no sé qué le contó a mi jefe, pero lo convenció para que me diera el resto de la noche libre.

A quien no convenció fue a mí a la mañana siguiente para que lo dejara acompañarme hasta casa de Roderich. Entendía que se preocupara (y lo agradecía), pero estaba exagerando.

―Joder, Antonio, tranquilízate y no insistas más, que puedo llegar sin problemas de aquí a la casa de Roderich. Además, tu trabajo empieza a la misma hora que mis clases, ¡no quiero ser responsable de que te despidan! ―me puso un pucherito de los suyos―. Te enviaré un mensaje en cuanto esté allí.

Se contentó con eso y se fue tranquilo al trabajo.

Subí a casa para coger el violín y, aunque le pedí a Antonio que se tranquilizara, yo mismo me sentía algo inseguro e hice el camino hacia clase lo más rápido que pude. También me di bastante prisa al volver y me quedé un rato en el rellano del segundo piso para que mi novio comprobara que había llegado bien, pero después de un cuarto de hora todavía no había aparecido.

―Hola, Lovino ―me recibió el abuelo en casa―. Me alegro de que hayas llegado, tenemos un pequeño asunto que discutir.

―¿Cuál?

No me respondió inmediatamente, miró su reloj extrañado y luego a mí con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Hoy has salido de clase a tu hora correspondiente?

―¡Claro que sí, joder! ―le espeté ofendido―. No he hecho nada para que me castiguen, si es a lo que te refieres.

―No, lo digo porque has tardado un poco más que cuando sales a tu hora. ¿Acaso has tenido algún problema mientras regresabas de clase?

―No, es que me he quedado abajo esp-… ¡Espera! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Me encontré con Antonio esta mañana y me contó lo que ocurrió anoche, pero ya me he encargado de poner las cosas en claro con el señor Adnan, así que no deberías tener más problemas con él ―por el tono de enfado que utilizó prefería no saber cómo le había "puesto las cosas en claro" al turco―. Aun así deberías haberme contado que te seguía molestando.

―Creí que no me tomaste en serio la primera vez.

―Yo siempre te tomo en serio, Lovino ―me acarició la mejilla―. En fin, a lo que iba, tenemos que hablar del cambio de turnos por lo del recital y quiero que me des tu opinión al respecto: ¿fin de semana entero libre y trabajo los tres próximos miércoles?

―Perfecto.

―Creo que voy a empezar a preocuparme, ¿tú aceptando de inmediato lo que te propongo y sin discutirme ni un poco? Es raro.

―Quizás sea yo el que se tenga que preocupar, ¿tú preguntando mi opinión en un asunto de trabajo en lugar de imponer tus decisiones? Eso sí que es raro ―sonreí de lado con malicia―. Aunque puede que la influencia de cierta señora, madre de cierto griego que conocemos y con la que te vi anoche en un hotel, tenga algo que ver.

―Vaya, ¡menudo nieto impertinente me ha tocado!

Se rio y me revolvió el pelo. Me echó un brazo por encima de los hombros y me llevó a la cocina mientras me relataba detalles que no me interesaban sobre su última conquista. Se pasó todo el almuerzo hablando de su vida amorosa. Comí lo más rápido que pude para no seguir escuchándolo.

Bajé a casa de Antonio, pero el muy bastardo seguía sin aparecer, ¿dónde demonios se habría metido? No es que me preocupara, sólo sentía curiosidad, así que le envié un mensaje. Me respondió de inmediato con un escueto "luego te cuento", a saber lo que se traía entre manos.

No volví a bajar hasta después de echarme una larga siesta. Esperaba que el bastardo hubiese regresado de donde quisiera que estuviera. Casi se me tiró encima al abrirme la puerta.

―¡Lovi~! Estaba deseando verte, mi amor.

―¿En serio? ―pregunté irónico―. Pues cualquiera lo diría, esta es la tercera vez que vengo a tu casa, ¿dónde demonios andabas metido?

―Pasa, pasa y te lo cuento.

Me tiré perezosamente sobre el sofá y Antonio se sentó a mi lado. No paraba quieto, se le veía tremendamente ilusionado.

―No te lo vas a creer, Lovi, ¡he encontrado un local para la guardería!

No daba crédito a mis oídos, era fantástico, Antonio estaba cada vez más cerca de lograr su sueño.

―Me encantaría enseñártelo, pero prefiero dejarlo para cuando tenga los papeles del sitio arreglados que, si todo sale bien, será muy pronto. ¡Me he citado con el dueño del lugar pasado mañana!

―Eso es… una gran noticia, Antonio. Estoy seguro de que todo irá bien.

―Yo también, ¡lo presiento!

Me abrazó emocionado y luego me besó hasta dejarme sin aire, le daba igual tener el labio partido al muy bestia.

―Ah, hoy es un gran día, mi amor, y no sólo por lo de la guarde ―acercó su cara a mi cuello, me hacía cosquillas con la nariz acercándose a mi oreja―. Hoy hace un mes que salimos juntos.

―¿Un mes ya? ¿Sólo?

Mierda, había metido la pata, ni siquiera me había fijado en la fecha que era, pero Antonio no se dio cuenta.

―¿A que parece mucho más? Y eso que se me ha pasado volando.

El bastardo y yo pensábamos igual. Parecía mentira que llevásemos un mes de relación, sentía como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

―Por cierto, tengo una cosita para ti.

Me entregó una bolsa en cuyo interior había un paquete rectangular envuelto en papel de colores brillantes. Antonio me miraba expectante e ilusionado mientras desenvolvía el regalo: la colección completa de películas de  _El Padrino._  No salía de mi asombro.

―Joder, Antonio ―pasé mi mirada de la caja a los ojos verdes del bastardo, que sonreía ampliamente. Me sonrojé―, mu-muchísimas gracias.

Me acerqué a él despacio y le besé suavemente.

―Me alegro de que te guste ―se despegó un poco―. Quería darte algo especial y me acordé de lo mucho que te gustaba esa peli y de que cuando trabajaba en el centro comercial vi ese pack, así que fui a comprarlo.

―No hacía falta que te tomaras tantas molestias ―dije sonrojado.

―No ha sido nada, mi amor ―me estrechó entre sus brazos y me besó antes de separarse por completo―. ¿Quieres que la veamos? ¡Prepararé palomitas!

Era la primera vez que no le prestaba toda mi atención a la película. Me sentía mal, Antonio decía que no era nada, pero se tomaba muchísimas molestias por mí: no sólo se acordó de que era una fecha especial y me regaló las películas, sino que siempre estaba al pendiente de que me encontrara bien, me cuidaba e incluso se metía en problemas por mí, ¡si acabó con el labio partido por mi culpa! Y yo apenas hacía nada por él.

Pasé la vista un par de veces de la pantalla del televisor a mi novio, que estaba absorto en la película. Quería hacer algo especial por él, darle las gracias, pero… sólo se me ocurría una forma.

Esperé a que acabara el filme y me senté en el regazo de Antonio de cara a él, que ni se inmutó del cambio porque seguía embobado mirando la pantalla. Me acerqué a su cuello y comencé a besarlo suavemente hasta que por fin se percató de lo que le estaba haciendo y me apartó un poco para mirarme. Mi cara ardía, pero me eché sobre él para besarle.

Nos deshicimos de nuestras camisetas. Regresé al cuello de Antonio, que paseaba sus manos por mi espalda, y tracé un camino de besos y pequeños mordiscos hasta su trabajado torso mientras movía mis caderas provocando un placentero roce por encima del pantalón.

Justo en ese momento sonó mi móvil. Maldije al maldito cacharro mientras me lo sacaba del bolsillo.

―¡¿QUÉ?! ―respondí gruñendo.

―Lovino, ¿dónde estás? ―era mi abuelo.

Antonio se dedicó mientras tanto a atacar mi cuello y meter las manos por dentro del pantalón, impidiéndome pensar con claridad.

―E-En ca-casa d-de… de Antonio ―le golpeé en el pecho al bastardo, pero no sirvió para que parara―. ¿Qué quieres?

―Que subas a casa.

―¿P-Para qué?

―Sube y lo verás.

―O-Oye, abuelo ―empujé un poco a Antonio―, tengo algo importante entre manos ahora mismo, así que olvídalo, no voy a subir.  _Ciao_.

Apagué el teléfono y lo tiré al otro sofá.

―¿Podemos seguir ya? ―preguntó Antonio sonriendo de lado.

Me lancé a sus labios como respuesta.

El resto de nuestra ropa no tardó en estar por los suelos, ambos estábamos muy excitados. Me llevé la mano de Antonio a la boca y le chupé los dedos de forma sensual, pronto estuvieron en otra parte de mi cuerpo, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Me coloqué sobre mi novio y fui descendiendo despacio hasta que lo tuve dentro de mí completamente. Me quedé quieto durante momento para acostumbrarme a aquella placentera sensación,  y comencé a mover las caderas lentamente. Antonio acompañó mis movimientos con besos y caricias que me incitaron a aumentar el ritmo, incrementando el placer que sentía. No pensaba, sólo me dejaba llevar por la increíble sensación que me invadía y que se fue acrecentando entre gemidos y jadeos hasta que ambos alcanzamos el orgasmo.

Fui disminuyendo el ritmo conforme recuperaba el aliento. Me quedé sentado en el regazo de Antonio, mirándole sonrojado, y le di un beso al que me respondió intensificándolo.

 ―G-Gracias… por t-todo, Antonio.

Los ojos de mi novio centellearon de emoción. Unió nuevamente su boca a la mía en un apasionado beso que dio inicio a un par de rondas más de actividad sexual. Joder, había liberado a una bestia. Lo último que recuerdo de esa noche es caer exhausto en el sofá.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente en la cama abrazado a Antonio, que apagó el maldito despertador que me estaba perforando los tímpanos de un manotazo. Hice el intento de levantarme, pero Antonio me agarró del brazo tirándome otra vez junto a él.

Con gusto me habría quedado un rato más en la cama como pretendía el bastardo, pero aparte de tener que darnos prisa para irnos, yo a clase y él al trabajo, ¡me estaba muriendo de hambre! Así que lo obligué a levantarse y prepararme un buen desayuno.

Me despedí de Antonio en el rellano, pues antes de marcharme a clase tenía que subir a casa para coger el violín. Fui recibido con una regañina.

―¿A ti te parece que las diez de la mañana es una hora adecuada de regresar a casa un día entre semana?

Se me cayeron las llaves del susto, hacía tanto tiempo que no oía esa voz que me reñía ni veía esa cara enfadada que no pude evitarlo. Mi madre era la última persona que esperaba encontrarme.


	22. Algo que contar

_Capítulo 22: Algo que contar_

Me quedé petrificado ante la inesperada e intimidante presencia de mi madre frente a mí. Casi no me lo creía, era ella, mirándome con ese gesto altivo que la caracterizaba y una cara de enfado que tiraba para atrás, con el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados, los brazos cruzados y golpeando el suelo con el pie nerviosamente.

―M-Mamá, ¿q-qué estás haciendo aquí?

―¡¿Cómo que "qué estoy haciendo aquí"?! ―exclamó ofendida―. ¡Serás descastado! ¿Esa es forma de saludar a tu madre a la que hace casi tres meses que no ves?

Hinché los cachetes y me crucé de brazos, desafiante. Puede que no la hubiera saludado adecuadamente como decía, pero no debía esperar otra cosa después de echarme de casa y exiliarme. Además de que el recibimiento que ella me había dado no se merecía nada más, ¡y no lo obtendría de mi parte!

―¿Ves lo que te decía, papá? Les ha bastado verse para ponerse a discutir. Hay cosas que no cambian.

Fue mi padre el que habló mientras entraba al salón acompañado por mi abuelo. Al contrario que mi madre, se acercó a mí y me recibió con un abrazo, aunque no dudó en reprochar mi mal comportamiento hacia mi madre y me obligó a saludarla en condiciones, así que me resigné y le di un par de besos.

Mi madre sonrió con suficiencia cuando nos separamos, mirándome por encima del hombro satisfecha por haber conseguido hacerme pasar por su aro aunque fuese contra mi voluntad. Gruñí molesto y fui hacia mi abuelo.

―¿Por qué demonios no me avisaste de que mis padres estaban aquí? ―le dije en voz baja.

―Te llamé para que subieras, pero "estabas ocupado", prefiero no saber con qué ―me sonrojé―, y no me hiciste caso.

―¡Pero podrías habérmelos comentado! ―me quejé entre dientes.

―¿Habrías subido entonces?

Negué con la cabeza sin pensarlo demasiado, daba igual lo que me hubiera dicho el abuelo, ni de coña me habría ido de casa de Antonio en ese momento… ni tampoco más tarde…

―En fin, Lovino, ¿qué más da? ―le restó importancia―. Ibas a acabar enterándote de alguna forma tarde o temprano.

―Sí, pero no es lo mismo…

―Por cierto, Lovino, me comentó Feli que ibas a participar en un festival de música o algo así ―intervino mi madre fingiendo interés, porque se notaba a la legua que no tenía ninguno―. ¿Acaso has retomado el violín?

―Me extraña que Feliciano no te lo haya contado ―seguro que sí se lo contó, pero como se trataba de algo mío haría oídos sordos―. Pero sí, he vuelto a tocar el violín y… ¡OH, MIERDA!

Se me había echado la hora encima.

Cogí el violín y me marché a toda prisa a casa de Roderich sin dar la menor explicación a mis padres. Como era de esperar, el austriaco no aceptó mis excusas y me echó la bronca por llegar tarde, ni siquiera quiso escuchar a Lilly que trataba de interceder a mi favor.

―¡No hay excusa que valga para aparecer con media hora de retraso! ―me gritó mientras mantenía en ristre su antena de radio con aire amenazador―. No tolero la impuntualidad, lo sabes, representa una falta de formalidad y de respeto por tu parte.

―Pero es que…

―¡SILENCIO! ―golpeó la mesa con su batuta extensible. Sacó una silla de debajo y me la señaló―. Ven aquí y siéntate, quizás así reflexiones sobre tu conducta.

Rodé los ojos y le obedecí sabiendo lo que implicaba aquello. Roderich colocó un fajo de folios y un bolígrafo delante de mí.

―Escribe  _"La impuntualidad supone una gran falta de respeto que no debo cometer"_  una y otra vez hasta que yo te diga que pares, numerando cada frase y con letra clara y legible si no quieres que te lo haga repetir, ¿lo has entendido?

Asentí y gruñí en respuesta.

Joder, Roderich podría renovar un poco ese absurdo discursito que me soltaba o buscarse uno nuevo, porque siempre el mismo resultaba un tanto cansino.

Después de media hora escribiendo, tiempo en el que Roderich y Lilly ensayaron al piano la pieza que interpretarían juntos, el austriaco me ordenó que parara. No fue un castigo muy largo en comparación con otras veces, claro que después me tuvo retenido en su casa tocando durante una hora de más.

―¡Ya era hora de que aparecieras! ―me recibió mi madre con cara de enfado y los brazos en jarras―. ¡Llevamos una hora esperándote para almorzar!

―¡Joder! ¿Y qué quieres que le haga? Estaba en clase, maldita sea.

―¡A mí no me hables así!

Refunfuñé y me fui a la mesa donde mi abuelo, mi padre y mi hermano esperaban mi llegada. Me senté junto a Feliciano, que parecía más feliz que de costumbre. Mi madre se acomodó frente a mí dedicándole una sonrisa a mi hermano.

―Lovino, ¿ha ocurrido  _algo_  hoy para que vengas a esta hora? ―se interesó el abuelo, aunque había un deje de preocupación en su voz, dándome a entender que se refería al asunto del turco.

―No, lo que pasa es que el idiota de Roderich me ha castigado porque esta mañana llegué tarde a clase.

―Un poco de mano dura es lo que te hacía falta, así aprenderás a ser responsable ―comentó mi madre con desdén―. ¿Y de qué se supone que son las clases?

―De música ―respondí algo molesto.

―El profesor Roderich Edelstein es el mejor enseñando música ―dijo el abuelo―, por eso lo contraté para que le diera clases a Lovino y explotara todo su talento.

―Vee~… Ese señor me da un poco de miedo…

―No es que me importen mucho tus gastos, suegro ―interrumpió mi madre―, pero me temo que estás tirando el dinero. Lovino antes también tocaba el violín y de buenas a primeras lo dejó y vendió el instrumento para comprarse una maldita moto, así que no te extrañe si vuelve a hacer lo mismo.

Respiré profundamente tratando de contenerme, con la cabeza agachada, los puños fuertemente cerrados y mordiéndome la lengua para no contestarle a mi madre. No le daría la satisfacción de ver que sus palabras me afectaban, ni le contaría la razón por la que dejé el violín en un principio.

―Confío en que eso no ocurrirá, querida nuera.

―Resulta muy ingenuo de tu parte. Lovino siempre hace lo mismo, en cuanto pierda el interés o se encuentre con alguna dificultad lo dejará, ya lo ha demostrado varias veces: cuando dejó el violín, cuando no quiso continuar con los estudios… Por favor, si trabajó en una veintena de restaurantes distintos el año pasado, no duró ni un solo mes en ninguno.

―Fueron quince ―la corregí hablando entre dientes―. Y ahora llevo trabajando más de un mes, maldición.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Dónde?

―En mi restaurante ―respondió mi abuelo.

―Eso no tiene mérito ninguno, es el único sitio en el que tienes la seguridad de que no te van a despedir hagas lo que hagas.

Maldición, no aguantaba más sus comentarios mordaces, había conseguido crisparme los nervios y estuve a punto de gritarle lo equivocada que estaba, pero el abuelo intervino justo a tiempo.

―No sé por quién me tomas, querida nuera, pero soy un jefe bastante exigente, sea cual sea el negocio del que hablemos, y Lovino es un trabajador como cualquier otro, si lo hace mal sufrirá las consecuencias ―dijo seriamente y luego sonrió―. Afortunadamente Lovino trabaja muy bien y se desenvuelve perfectamente en su puesto. Es una pena que no lo puedas comprobar hoy cuando os lleve a cenar al restaurante, aunque podrás hacerlo en las próximas dos noches si te apetece.

Pareció que las palabras de mi abuelo no fueron del agrado de mi madre, que apretó los labios y no habló más en todo el almuerzo.

De hecho, no volví a escucharla hasta que me llamó a voces cuando me encontraba en mitad de mi ensayo. Maldición, si es que no había día en el que no me interrumpieran.

Me asomé al salón para saber qué quería de mí. Estaba junto a la puerta con mi padre, mi abuelo y mi hermano esperándome para salir a hacer turismo por la ciudad. Me negué a acompañarlos.

―¿Cómo que tú no vienes? ―dijo mi madre echándome una de esas miradas que me ponían los vellos de punta―. Así que tu padre y yo venimos aquí de vacaciones para estar con vosotros y tú eres tan egoísta y tan mal hijo como para no querer pasar un rato con tu familia.

Maldita sea, me vi obligado a ir con ellos porque sabía que si no mi madre se pasaría la noche entera repitiendo lo que acababa de decirme.

Mientras bajábamos las escaleras nos topamos con el macho patatas. Mi hermano corrió hacia él de forma poco masculina, pero no se le enganchó del cuello como solía, sino que le tomó del brazo y se lo presentó a nuestros padres como su "buen amigo" Ludwig. El patatero los saludó algo cortado, pero se notaba a la legua que a mis padres les cayó bien de inmediato, como siempre ocurría con los amigos de Feliciano.

Después de un rato de charla insulsa con el bastardo patatero, se despidieron de él y continuamos hacia la calle.

―¿Cómo es que no les has contado lo de tu relación con el macho patatas a mamá y papá? ―le pregunté a Feliciano en voz baja apartándonos un poco de los demás.

―Vee~… Quise contárselo ayer, pero  _nonno_  me dijo que era mejor no hacerlo todavía.

―Ya me parecía raro que no hubieras abierto la bocaza.

―¿Tú tampoco les has contado lo de Antonio?

―¡Claro que no, idiota! ―exclamé tratando de no levantar la voz, me desesperaban sus preguntas absurdas―. N-No… no estoy seguro de qué decirles y… bueno, a saber cómo se lo tomarían. Creo que es mejor esperar un poco e ir tanteando el terreno.

―Vee~… ¡Entonces no contaré nada hasta que tú lo hagas,  _fratello_!

Le di un capón al idiota de Feliciano por hablar más alto de la cuenta y por aprovecharse de estar en la misma situación que yo para darme la responsabilidad de contárselo a nuestros padres.

¡Pues que esperara sentado, maldición! Porque no les diría nada por más que el idiota de mi hermano me atosigara con el tema. Si mi abuelo le había dicho que no lo contara todavía era por algo. Además, conociendo a mis padres y sabiendo lo cerrados que eran (especialmente mi madre) su posible reacción al enterarse no sería positiva precisamente.

Tras nuestra pequeña charla, Feliciano y yo nos reunimos de nuevo con los demás y nos pasamos la tarde entera haciendo turismo por el casco antiguo. Me resultó interminable, sobre todo por las pegas que mi madre le ponía a todo lo que veía. Joder, si es que no había una sola cosa que le gustase de la ciudad.

Regresamos a casa para arreglarnos antes de ir al restaurante del abuelo. Iba subiendo los primeros escalones del segundo piso, muy por detrás de mis familiares, cuando sentí un tirón en mi camisa que me hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas. Grité y cerré los ojos con fuerza, pero no llegué al suelo, alguien me agarró. Abrí los ojos y miré hacia arriba, encontrándome con la sonriente cara de Antonio.

―¡Hola, Lovi~!

Bajó la cabeza y me besó suavemente en los labios. Me tensé de inmediato pensando que mis padres pudieran vernos y me revolví entre sus brazos hasta que me soltó.

―Maldito bastardo, menudo susto me has dado ―lo golpeé en el hombro―. ¡Creí que me mataba!

―Lo siento, mi amor, te juro que no quería asustarte, sólo verte. Antes subí a tu casa, pero no había nadie.

―Normal, llevamos toda la maldita tarde dando paseos por el centro ―Antonio me miró extrañado―. Es que han venido mis padres de visita y se han empeñado en que fuéramos todos a hacer turismo por la ciudad, no te imaginas qué coñazo. Luego nos vamos a cenar al restaurante del abuelo.

―Ah, ya veo ―sonrió―. Supongo que habrán venido para verte actuar el sábado en el recital, ¿no?

―No lo sé, es posible ―lo dudaba, pero no me apetecía contradecir a Antonio―. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo se van a quedar.

―¿En serio? Pues me gustaría conocerlos…

―¡¿QUÉ?!

No daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír, ¿para qué querría Antonio conocer a mis padres? Seguro que le harían pasar un mal rato si se enteraran de que tenía algún tipo de relación conmigo.

―Que me gustaría conocer a tus padres. ¿Ya les has contado lo de nuestra relación?

―N-No, t-todavía no ―ni lo haría si podía evitarlo. Antonio pareció decepcionarse un poco―. ¡Pe-Pero se lo diré, joder! ―mentí y traté de ignorar el malestar que me provocó―. Sólo necesito encontrar el maldito momento adecuado para hacerlo, ¡así que no se te ocurra meterme prisa como la última vez, bastardo!

―Claro que no, Lovi, díselo cuando tú…

La voz de mi madre llamándome resonó en las escaleras e interrumpió a Antonio. Preferí no responder.

―Te reclaman, Lovi, así que dejo que te vayas. Yo me bajo a casa de Fran a ver si consigo animarlo un poco, aún sigue depre por la marcha de Arthur.

―Joder, sí que le ha dado fuerte lo del inglés.

―Ya ves ―suspiró―. Jamás en la vida creí que fuera a decir esto, pero espero que el  _cejas_  regrese pronto. No me gusta ver a Francis tan decaído.

―Tú ten cuidado con ese gabacho pervertido ―le advertí―, por más decaído que esté sigue siendo un aprovechado.

Antonio se rio y asintió.

Antes de irse, me acorraló contra la pared para besarme. Me dejé llevar y le correspondí, hasta que me sobresalté al escuchar otra vez a mi madre llamándome. Aparté a Antonio de un empujón y salí corriendo escaleras arriba.

―¿No te has enterado de que tenemos prisa? ―me preguntó mi madre molesta, poniéndome nervioso―. ¿Dónde demonios estabas metido?

―M-Me he… entretenido charlando… con un amigo.

―¿Charlando con un amigo? ¿Tú? ―dijo en tono burlón. Joder, ¿tan difícil de creer era que yo pudiera tener amigos? No era ningún antisocial, al menos ya no tanto. Mi madre entrecerró los ojos y me miró con sospecha―. ¿Qué estás ocultándome, Lovino?

―¡N-Nada!

Me escabullí antes de que me preguntara nada más.

Cuando estuvimos listos, el abuelo nos llevó al restaurante en su coche. Nos sentamos en el interior y enseguida nos atendieron. Me resultó muy raro estar allí como cliente, ¡me sentía fuera de lugar!

―Pues no está mal el sitio ―comentó mi madre. Mi abuelo y yo nos sorprendimos, era lo primero positivo que dijo no referido a Feliciano―, aunque está un poco lejos. ¿Y tú trabajas aquí? ―asentí―. ¿Y cómo vienes?

―En autobús.

―Vaya, papá, es todo un logro que hayas conseguido que Lovino venga hasta aquí en autobús. Él odia el transporte público.

―¿Y qué demonios quieres que haga entonces? No me queda otro remedio ―le dije a mi padre―. Si tuviera aquí mi  _vespa_  vendría con ella y me ahorraría el maldito autobús. Ojalá hubiera alguna forma de traerla desde Roma.

―Aunque la hubiera sería bastante difícil ―dijo mi madre―, tu padre ya se encargó de quitar de en medio ese maldito trasto.

―¡¿Que QUÉ?!

―Lo que has oído, no hagas que me repita. Después de todo no vas a regresar a Roma por el momento y para cuando vuelvas, si es que lo haces, ese trasto no funcionaría por la falta de uso, así que ¿qué más te da? No podrías utilizarlo en ningún caso.

―¡Pero era mi  _vespa_ , joder! ¡MÍA! ―me levanté enfadado. Todos los clientes nos miraban―. ¡No tenías ningún derecho a deshacerte de ella!

―Era un trasto inútil e innecesario que ocupaba demasiado espacio en MI CASA ―me respondió desafiante―. Y ahora haz el favor de sentarte, maldita sea, que estás montando un espectáculo, ¿no te da vergüenza?

No le respondí. Muy enfadado y reprimiendo con todas mis fuerzas las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos y las ganas de gritar, me metí en el baño y descargué parte del cabreo dándole patadas y golpes a la pared.

―Ya, Lovino, ¡basta! ―el abuelo me agarró de los hombros y me giró para que lo encarara sin soltarme―. ¡Tranquilízate!

―¿Cómo demonios quieres que me tranquilice? ¿Pero tú la has escuchado? Ya… Ya sé que no voy a regresar a Roma en un tiempo, pero ¡era mi  _vespa_! ¡Joder! ¿Quién demonios le da el derecho a deshacerse de las cosas de los demás?

―Nadie se ha deshecho de nada, Lovino, tu moto está en mi casa.

―¿Q-Qué? ―lo miré esperanzado―. ¿Lo… Lo dices en serio?

―Sí. Tu padre no siempre hace caso a todo lo que ordena tu madre, llevó tu  _vespa_  a mi casa cuando estuve en Roma y me pidió que la guardara. La tengo en mi garaje, así que no tienes que preocuparte ―me aseguró sonriendo―. Anda, tómate cinco minutos para tranquilizarte completamente y vuelve a la mesa, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí y me revolvió el pelo antes de salir.

Me eché un poco de agua fría en la cara y tomé aire profundamente, necesitaba fuerzas y mucha paciencia para aguantar lo que quedaba de noche. Tan sólo esperaba que pasara rápido y sin más incidentes.

* * *

Evité en la medida de lo posible estar con mis padres más tiempo del necesario, suficientemente mal me lo habían hecho pasar en un solo día.

Aquella tarde bajaron a la playa con Feliciano. Mi madre trató de obligarme a acompañarlos, pero me negué en rotundo, lo que me supuso aguantar una retahíla de gritos sobre lo mal hijo que era. Sin embargo, al contrario que el día anterior, no me dejé convencer.

En cuanto los vi atravesar el patio por la ventana me fui a casa de Antonio.

Recostado cómodamente en su sofá pude observar cómo el bastardo se paseaba de un lado a otro del apartamento vistiendo una ropa distinta y menos combinada cada vez. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que estaba nervioso por su cita con el dueño del local donde quería montar la guardería.

―¿Quieres quedarte quieto de una maldita vez, bastardo? ―lo agarré del brazo obligándolo a sentarse―. Estás consiguiendo ponerme de los nervios a mí también con tanto paseo.

―Ay, Lovi, lo siento. No puedo remediarlo…

―Ya, ya lo sé ―lo corté. Me fijé en su nuevo atuendo, vaqueros y una vieja camiseta roja y desteñida―. ¿Y por qué demonios no paras de cambiarte de ropa?

―Porque no estoy seguro de qué ponerme.

―Nada de lo que te has puesto hasta ahora, bastardo. Será mejor que yo te elija la ropa.

Me levanté perezosamente del sofá llevando a Antonio conmigo de la mano hasta su habitación. Se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas mientras registraba su armario. Saqué un pantalón negro y una camisa granate de manga larga y se los lancé.

―Aunque seas un bastardo despreocupado tienes que parecer serio y responsable y dar una buena impresión, así que te pones esa ropa que te he dado,  _capisci?_

―¡Gracias, Lovi! ―me abrazó por detrás y me besó en la mejilla―. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

―Vestir mal.

Antonio se rio en mi oreja y apretó su abrazo arrastrándome hacia atrás con él. Nos caímos sobre la cama uno junto al otro. Mi novio continuó riéndose, yo le miraba embobado por lo alegre que parecía pese a estar tan nervioso.

―¿Tienes claro lo que le vas a decir al tipo ese? ―le pregunté.

―Más o menos ―sonrió―. Además, esta mañana me encontré con tu abuelo y me dio algunos consejos, como que después debería invitarlo a cenar o a unas copas.

―Si te lo ha dicho el viejo es mejor que le hagas caso, sabe bastante del tema.

―No lo dudo.

―Ya verás que pronto tendrás a un montón de monstruos gritando y correteando alrededor de tus piernas.

―Lovi, no los llames "monstruos" ―me reprochó pinchándome una mejilla con el dedo, le aparté la mano y me abrazó apegándose más a mí―. ¿Me ayudarás a pintar y decorar la guardería?

―Eres un aprovechado, sólo me quieres para trabajar ―bromeé―. Pero si hace falta compraré un látigo y obligaré a Feliciano a que decore las paredes con dibujos de conejitos, ositos o cualquier otro estúpido bicho adorable que quieras.

―Quiero que me ayudes tú y pintar contigo, no con Feli.

Le besé. Siempre me alegraba y reconfortaba que alguien me prefiriera antes que a mi hermano.

―No te he dicho que no, bastardo, pero tengo asumido que el idiota de Feliciano es el artista de la familia. Además, cuantas más manos para ayudar mejor, ¿no?

―Tú sí que eres lo mejor, mi amor.

Se echó sobre mí y nos besamos apasionadamente.

―Quita de encima ―lo empujé un poco―. Tengo que irme al trabajo.

―¿A qué viene tanta prisa, Lovi? ―comenzó a besarme el cuello―. Hay tiempo de sobra, yo te llevo después.

―No seas idiota ―le di una colleja―. ¿No te das cuenta de que si me llevas llegarás tarde a tu cita? ―Antonio abrió mucho los ojos percatándose del detalle―. Ya deberías estar arreglándote, tienes que estar allí antes de que el dueño del sitio aparezca.

―Tienes razón, Lovi ―sonrió―. Definitivamente, ¿qué haría yo sin ti?

Me despedí de Antonio deseándole suerte, aunque presentía que le iría bien. Y no me equivocaba, mientras estaba en el trabajo me llamó para darme la buena noticia.

Como Antonio no pasaría a recogerme, me tocó regresar en autobús. El tulipán apareció desde el fondo del transporte con una caja de cartón en las manos y se acomodó junto a mí. Me puse un poco nervioso, hacía semanas que no se me acercaba tanto.

―Vaya, vaya, menuda sorpresa ―comentó con indiferencia―. ¿Hoy no ha ido a recogerte tu amado guardaespaldas?

―Es increíble cómo te das cuenta de lo obvio ―respondí sarcásticamente―. Tenía un asunto importante que atender.

―Emborracharse con los idiotas de sus amigos no se considera un "asunto importante".

―¡No ha ido a emborracharse!

El tulipán sonrió de lado. Bufé y le volví la cara. No sé ni para qué demonios me molestaba en seguirle la corriente y hablar con él, al maldito tulipán le encantaba buscarme las cosquillas. No obstante, quizás era la ocasión para aclarar un tema que me rondaba por la mente desde hacía días.

―Me… Me he enterado de que te vas a marchar…

―Por lo que veo mi hermana se ha ido de la lengua ―dio en el clavo―. Debería dejar de ser tan cotilla. Y supongo que si lo sabes tú ese idiota español también.

―S-Sí ―respondí dudoso. El tulipán gruñó y me encogí un poco―. Y… ¿po-por qué has decidido irte ahora?

―¿Acaso te interesa saberlo?

―Realmente no ―respondí orgulloso cruzándome de brazos―, simplemente me pica la curiosidad…

―La curiosidad mató al gato.

Tragué saliva, aquello había sonado como una amenaza, ¡pero no me dejaría intimidar por ese gigantón! Necesitaba confirmar si mis sospechas sobre los motivos de su repentina partida eran ciertas.

―¿E-Es por lo que pasó conmigo? ―le pregunté. Me miró inquisitivo―. ¿E-Es por… es por eso que has decidido irte?

―No te lo tengas tan creído, chaval, no eres tan importante ―dijo en tono burlón sonriendo de lado―. Me voy porque quiero, punto.

Joder, qué manera tan escueta de decir las cosas.

Al menos me quedó claro que la repentina marcha de Govert no era por culpa de nuestro conflicto. Antonio tenía razón, era imposible que ese tulipán gigante y malhumorado se dejara influenciar por algo así.

―Sin embargo, tengo que darte las gracias.

Me quedé perplejo, ¿qué demonios se había fumado el tulipán para darme gracias así porque sí? Ni siquiera sabía qué me agradecía. Iba a preguntárselo, pero justo en ese momento se puso en pie e hizo un gesto para que me levantara también, el autobús había llegado a nuestra parada. Nos bajamos y caminamos hacia el bloque.

―¿P-Por qué me has dado las gracias? ―pregunté―. ¿Qué demonios he hecho?

Encendió un cigarrillo y le dio una profunda calada antes de responderme.

―Tenías razón.

Una respuesta tan escueta no contestaba a mis preguntas. Levanté una ceja y me encogí de hombros instándole a que añadiera más detalles. Gruñó y rodó los ojos.

―Tenías razón en lo que dijiste el día que discutimos en mi casa, sobre mi hermana y mis motivos para estar aquí, gracias a ti pude darme cuenta ―sonrió ligeramente y aspiró del cigarro―. Ahora puedo retomar los proyectos que dejé aparcados hace tiempo. Pero que conste que sigo sin soportar a ese descerebrado idiota español que pierde el culo por ti ―añadió con desprecio tirando el cigarrillo al suelo y pisoteándolo con saña―, eso no cambiará ni ahora ni nunca.

Supongo que tantos años de odio irracional hacia Antonio no se borrarían de un plumazo. En fin, no se le pueden pedir peras al olmo.

―¡LOVI~!

Antonio apareció por una esquina junto al gabacho y el macho albino. Se acercó a nosotros agitando el brazo y gritando mi nombre felizmente hasta que reparó en la presencia del tulipán. Se le borró la sonrisa de inmediato, adoptó una expresión fría y me abrazó por detrás posesivamente.

El tulipán le dedicó una mirada cargada de profundo odio, se metió en el edificio sin pronunciar palabra y cerró el portón con un golpe seco.

―Lovi, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó Antonio preocupado girándome entre sus brazos―. Govert no te ha hecho nada, ¿verdad?

―Bastardo celoso… ¡por supuesto que no!

Antonio suspiró aliviado y recuperó su amplia sonrisa de felicidad.

―¿Te he contado ya que he conseguido el local para la guardería? ―daba saltitos emocionado.

―Cinco veces con ésta, bastardo, me has llamado y me has enviado tres mensajes mientras estaba en el trabajo.

―Pues poco es para la de veces que lo ha repetido en el bar,  _petit_. Se lo ha dicho a todo el que se le cruzaba por delante.

― _Kesesese_ … yo diría que incluso ha conseguido futuras clientas, aunque no sólo interesadas en la guardería sino en que les haga los niños para llevarlos.

―¡Venga ya! ―se rio Antonio―. ¡Qué exagerados sois!

Tardé en asimilar las palabras del patatero, ¡había insinuado que el maldito bastardo que tenía por novio había estado ligando! ¡Y el muy imbécil actuaba como si nada! Me había cabreado. Miré mal al idiota de Antonio y lo aparté de un empujón, pero me sujetó antes de que pudiera alejarme.

―¡Suéltame, bastardo!

―Oh, parece que  _notre petit_  Lovino se ha puesto celoso…

―¡Yo no estoy celo-!

―Lovi, mi amor, no te enfades. Gil y Fran sólo están bromeando ―les echó una mirada escalofriante y amenazadora―, no les hagas caso. A mí no me interesa nadie aparte de ti, ya lo sabes.

Maldito Antonio, cuando se ponía tan serio me resultaba imposible no creerle. Y terminó de convencerme lanzándose a mis labios para besarme.

―Oh,  _l'amour_  es tan bello cuando es correspondido ―sollozó el gabacho mordiendo su pañuelo.

―Venga, Fran, no empieces con tus dramas. Y vosotros dos dejad los arrumacos para más tarde y vamos a seguir con la celebración.

―No se puede ser más corta puntos que tú,  _mon ami_. Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, sigamos con la fiesta. ¡Tomémonos la última en mi casa!

―Id yendo vosotros ―dijo Antonio―, nosotros iremos más tarde.

El patatero y el gabacho se encogieron de hombros y entraron en el edificio.

Antonio se apartó de mí con una sonrisa resplandeciente y la mirada cargada de ilusión, me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a alejarnos del bloque. No quiso decirme a dónde nos dirigíamos. Caminamos durante un cuarto de hora hasta detenernos frente a un local con grandes ventanales.

―¡Aquí está mi futura guardería! ―dijo emocionado―. ¿Quieres entrar a verla? Ya me han dado la llave.

Me arrastró al interior. El local era bastante grande, amplio, vacío y mal iluminado por una única y solitaria bombilla.

―¿Qué te parece?

―Que está oscuro.

―Joo~, Lovi, ya sé que está oscuro y que la iluminación no es muy buena, pero es que no podía esperar para enseñarte el sitio. ¡Quería que fueras el primero en verlo! ―sonreí, Antonio siempre me hacía sentir importante―. Dime, ¿te gusta?

―Sí, supongo que no está nada mal.

―¡Y ya verás cuando esté terminado! ―su sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco―. Aunque todavía queda mucho para eso, hay que hacer muchas reformas, levantar paredes, adaptar los baños, comprar el mobiliario… ¡voy a tener que asaltar un banco! ―se rio sin ganas de su chiste y suspiró―. Ojalá consiga tenerlo todo listo para abrir el año que viene…

―¡Claro que sí, joder! ―traté de animarlo―. Ya has encontrado el sitio, que era lo más difícil, el resto será pan comido.

Antonio me abrazó recuperando su alegría característica.

Al regresar al edificio y pasar por la primera planta el patatero y el gabacho salieron a nuestro encuentro. A pesar de que siguieron con la juerga por su cuenta estaban esperando que nos uniéramos a ellos. Yo me negué y obviamente mi novio empezó a insistir para que me quedara.

―Maldita sea, Antonio, me muero de sueño y mañana tengo clase, no quiero que el idiota de Roderich me eche la bronca por estar medio dormido.

―Pero, Lovi…

―¡Que no, joder! ―lo corté―. Quédate tú, pero no dejes que ese maldito francés pervertido se te acerque a menos de un metro si quiere conservar las manos ―añadí en voz alta.

―¡Eso es cruel,  _petit_! ―se quejó el francés―. Regáñale,  _mon ami_.

Antonio ignoró al gabacho y se despidió cariñosamente de mí.

Entré en casa procurando no hacer ruido, era muy tarde y todos estarían acostados. Sin embargo, en mitad del silencio y la oscuridad algo me llamó la atención, había una delgada silueta junto a la ventana que se giró hacia mí.

―¡CHIGIIIIIIIII!

―¡No grites! ―reconocí la voz de mi madre gritando (predicar con el ejemplo no es lo suyo)―. ¿Es que no has visto la hora que es?

Me llevé una mano al pecho, el corazón me latía a toda velocidad. Joder, si es que casi me da un infarto por asustarme así, ¿a quién coño se le ocurre quedarse en el salón a oscuras en mitad de la noche?

Encendió una luz y se apostó frente a mí de brazos cruzados.

―Creía que estabas acostado, ¿de dónde demonios vienes a estas horas?

―D-De… ¡del trabajo!

―¿A las dos de la madrugada?

Asentí nervioso, sonrojándome un poco. Mi madre me miró con desconfianza, como si sospechara algo. Tenía que inventarme una excusa para salir del paso o desviar su atención.

―He… venido andando ―dije muy rápido.

―¿Desde el restaurante de tu abuelo? ¡No me mientas!

―Joder, perdí el maldito autobús ―inventé―. ¿Y tú qué haces levantada?

―Me despertaron unos borrachos armando jaleo en el patio y hace un momento los he vuelto a oír. Tú no serías uno de ellos, ¿verdad? ―dijo en tono acusador.

―Claro que no, ¿me ves pinta de estar borracho?

Me miró de arriba abajo y al parecer me creyó, cosa rarísima.

―Debería darles vergüenza. Pero me va a oír tu abuelo, ya lo verás.

Y tanto que la oyó, los gritos de mi madre quejándose al viejo del comportamiento de los vecinos resonaron en toda la casa (y seguramente en el bloque entero) al día siguiente.

―A eso expones a mis hijos, a que vivan rodeados por una panda de borrachos.

―No exageres, mujer, tampoco es para tanto.

―Aparecieron borrachos y se la pasaron armando jaleo hasta las tres de la mañana de un miércoles, ¡un miércoles! ¿Y no te parece para tanto? ¡Deberías ponerles orden a tus inquilinos!

―Te aseguro que mis inquilinos son unas personas bastante responsables.

―Sí… ¡Igualitos que tú! ―le espetó con furia y sarcasmo―. A saber dónde te metiste anoche. Sé que no regresaste, no creas que no me di cuenta.

―No trataba de ocultártelo.

Aquella respuesta dejó sin palabras a mi madre. Echaba chispas y fulminaba a su suegro con la mirada, aunque él no le prestaba atención.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzamos a comer. Durante un rato nadie habló, la tensión en el ambiente era palpable, pero el viejo se encargó de romper el silencio.

―Oye, Lovino, ¿cómo le fue ayer a Antonio?

Casi me atraganto. Miré al abuelo con PÁNICO, ¿cómo demonios se le ocurría preguntarme por Antonio delante de mis padres? Tenía que disimular y actuar con normalidad para que no sospechasen, aunque el sonrojo de mis mejillas me delataba. Esperaba que no se dieran cuenta.

―L-Le… le fue bien.

―Me alegro, ha trabajado muy duro por…

―¿Quién es Antonio? ―inquirió mi madre.

Me quedé ESTÁTICO con el tenedor frente a los labios.

―¿Es el que te dio la idea de alquilar los apartamentos? ―preguntó mi padre.

―Exacto.

―Vee~… es un chico muy simpático amigo de mi  _fratello_.

―¿Amigo de Lovino?

El tono de incredulidad y burla que utilizó mi madre me cabreó, era molesto que me considerara tan antisocial cuando ya no lo era… tanto.

―No entiendo a qué viene ese tono ―dijo el abuelo―, ¿acaso dudas de que tu hijo sea capaz de hacer amigos?

―¿Quién no lo haría? Un carácter tan horrible como el suyo echa para atrás a cualquiera. A saber qué clase de amigos se ha buscado…

Gruñí e hinché las mejillas mientras sentía una vena palpitar en mi sien por contener el enfado. Sabía que daba igual lo que dijera al respecto, el hecho de que alguien fuera "amigo mío" era suficiente para que mi madre lo prejuzgara negativamente.

―Seguro que son como los borrachos de anoche…

―Pues la jovencita que vino a visitarlo el otro día era bastante educada y formal, ¿verdad, Feliciano?

―Vee~… Sí, es una chica muy bella y simpática, aunque algo tímida…

―¿Y cómo demonios quieres que sea si os dedicasteis a asustarla, par de acosadores?

―¡Qué exagerado! ―rio el abuelo―. Si sólo charlamos con ella mientras tú aparecías…

Mi madre torció el gesto, al parecer no muy contenta con el cambio de tema. Intentó varias veces desviar la conversación y llevarla hacia donde ella quería, pero el abuelo no se lo permitió.

Pasó la tarde enfadada y gritándole a todo el que la molestaba lo más mínimo, conmigo se desquitó tres veces sólo por pasar por delante de ella. No sé de qué me extrañaba, yo solía ser el culpable de la mayoría de cosas que la molestaban… ¡mi simple presencia la incordiaba!

Me fui a trabajar contento de no tener que seguir lidiando con los absurdos cabreos de mi madre.

Sin embargo, la alegría me duró bien poco ya que mis padres se presentaron en el restaurante acompañados por Feliciano y ¡el macho patatas! ¿Acaso mi hermano había confesado que eran pareja? Aparté a mi hermano de los demás y se lo pregunté.

―Claro que no,  _fratello_ , quedamos en que no diría nada hasta que lo hicieras tú ¡y a Luddy le parece bien!

―¿Entonces qué hace aquí?

―Mamá me dijo que podía invitar a un amigo a cenar.

Dejé ir a Feliciano, que se sentó a la mesa con nuestros padres y el macho patatas, y me acerqué para atenderles. Dios, ¿qué demonios había hecho para tener que soportar semejante castigo? Servir a mi madre y al patatero era casi como una humillación para mí.

―Veamos si de verdad trabajas tan bien como dice tu abuelo ―comentó mi madre.

Así que eso era lo que quería, demostrar que el viejo se equivocaba con respecto a mí, ¡pues no le daría esa satisfacción! Tomé buena nota de las exigencias de mi madre, así como de los pedidos de mi padre y del patatero (al que le anoté un extra de pimienta en su plato, momento de vengarme por todos los sustos y malos ratos que me había hecho pasar).

―Vee~…  _fratello_ , ¿me prepararías una pizza como la de la semana pasada?

―No voy a prepararte nada, Feliciano, no trabajo en la cocina. Pide algo de la carta.

―Feli cariño, no sé por qué quieres que tu hermano te prepare la cena, su cocina no se puede comparar ni de lejos con la tuya, cielo.

Apreté la libreta entre mis dedos, conteniéndome, y traté de mantener la compostura hasta que el idiota de Feliciano se decidió a pedir de una maldita vez.

Por si no fuera suficiente con la presencia de mis padres, al maldito turco enmascarado le dio por aparecer también en el restaurante. La bandeja con bebidas que llevaba en las manos casi se me cae del susto al verlo, el muy maldito tenía todo el morro de sentarse y actuar como si nada, ¡incluso me hizo señas para que me acercara a él!

―Ese hombre de allí te llama ―dijo mi madre―, ¿no vas a atenderlo?

Tragué saliva y caminé dos pasos hacia la mesa del turco, pero no pude acercarme más, así que me di la vuelta dispuesto a ignorarlo.

―¿Así es como se supone que "trabajas bien"? ¿No sirviendo a los clientes cuando te da la gana?

Maldita sea, no le daría a mi madre la satisfacción de creer que mi abuelo se equivocaba conmigo con respecto al trabajo o de que daba igual lo que hiciera porque no me despedirían. Reuní todo el valor que pude, que no era mucho, y me planté delante del maldito turco.

―¡Hola, muchacho! Te esperaba. Quiero hablar contigo.

―C-Creí que ya le había quedado claro que no quiero que me moleste, pero veo que no.

―Me quedó claro, tu abuelo se ocupó de eso. No obstante, eso no impide que quiera hablar contigo.

―Por si no se ha dado cuenta estoy trabajando, así que lo único que hablaré con usted será para tomarle nota. ¿Qué va a pedir?

―De modo que continúas resentido por lo ocurrido el otro día. Vamos, muchacho, no fue para tanto.

―¿Q-Que no fue para ta…?

―De acuerdo, puede que me excediera un poco, lo reconozco, y por eso te pido disculpas sinceramente.

Parpadeé incrédulo un par de veces, ¿ese tipo se estaba disculpando? Pues la llevaba clara si pensaba que con eso arreglaría algo después de lo mal que me lo había hecho pasar.

―¡Váyase a la…! ―me mordí la lengua porque no quería montar un espectáculo en pleno restaurante y menos con mis padres cerca―. Mire, pida de una maldita vez. Y que le quede claro que no volveré a atenderle nunca más.

El turco asintió serio. Le tomé nota, la entregué en la cocina y salí al callejón a tomar aire. Necesitaba calmarme, estaba temblando, compartir espacio con ese maldito enmascarado me provocaba escalofríos. No volvió a dirigirme la palabra, pero no respiré tranquilo hasta que se marchó.

Entre la presencia del turco y la de mis padres y compañía, la noche me resultó eterna. Suerte que al terminar me encontré con la resplandeciente sonrisa de Antonio, que me esperaba en el callejón con su moto.

―Qué ganas tenía de verte, Lovi ―me recibió con un beso.

―¿Ya te has cansado de dormir? ―el muy bastardo me avisó a mediodía de que pasaría la tarde durmiendo la resaca y recuperando las horas de sueño de la noche anterior―. Seguro que te acabas de levantar.

―Qué va, no he dormido tanto, sólo tres horas. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

En lugar de responderle me monté en la moto y le metí prisa para irnos. Prefería no contarle lo de la visita del turco, pero si se enteraba por otra persona (Feliciano o el patatero) podría enfadarse conmigo por ocultárselo. De modo que cuando volvió a preguntarme por la noche en el trabajo, caminando hacia el bloque, decidí decírselo.

―¿Otra vez ese tipo? ―dijo preocupado, aunque su mirada se oscureció un poco y apretó los puños―. ¿Qué te ha hecho?

―¡N-Nada! Simplemente me… me pidió disculpas ―me miró extrañado―. Sí, a mí también me pareció raro, no sé qué cojones pretendía y tampoco me importa, lo mandé a la mierda igualmente.

―¿De verdad que no te ha hecho nada?

―Que no, joder. Después ni siquiera volvió a hablarme, aunque era un coñazo tener que verlo todo el rato allí sentado. Y encima a mis padres se les ocurrió ir al restaurante con Feliciano y el maldito patatero a darme la tabarra.

Antonio se detuvo frente al portón del bloque con las llaves en la mano y me miró arqueando una ceja.

―¿Ludwig fue a cenar con tus padres? ―me preguntó, no me gustó el ligero tono de enfado que percibí en su voz.

―Sí… Feliciano lo invitó.

―Eso significa que tus padres y Ludwig ya se conocen, ¿no? Es decir…

―Mira, Antonio, ya sé por dónde vas ―lo corté―, pero no pienso discutir sobre ese tema ahora, así que déjalo.

Antes de que me replicara saqué mis llaves y entré en el edificio. Antonio me siguió, pero lo ignoré mientras subía las escaleras. Me alcanzó poco antes de llegar al segundo piso.

―Espera, Lovino. Quiero que me aclares una pequeña duda.

―Te repito que no pienso discutir sobre este tema ahora, así que suéltame, bastardo.

No me hizo caso. Me llevó a su apartamento, cerró la puerta y se apostó delante.

―¡Quita de ahí y déjame salir, bastardo!

―No hasta que me respondas ―dijo serio. Crucé los brazos e hinché los cachetes desviando la mirada―. Sólo quiero saber por qué Ludwig conoce ya a tus padres y yo todavía no, se supone que ambos estamos en la misma situación.

―¡No te compares con ese maldito patatero! ―le advertí―. Tú estás conmigo y esa patata humana con Feliciano, pero él tampoco les ha contado nada a nuestros padres ―frunció el ceño―. Es cierto que les presentó al macho patatas, pero como "un amigo" y tú no quieres que te presente así, sino como mi novio.

―¡Es lo que soy!

―Maldita sea, ¡no te enfades! ―grité perdiendo la calma―. Sí, eres mi novio, pero decírselo a mis padres no es tan fácil como crees, tú no los conoces…

―Precisamente eso es lo que quiero, Lovino, ¡conocerlos!

―Joder, Antonio, ¡dijiste que no me meterías prisa!

―Lo sé y lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo. Joder, Lovino, ¡entiéndeme! Quiero estar contigo y me fastidia que por algo tan estúpido como que tus padres no sepan quién soy o qué relación tengo contigo no vaya a poder siquiera acercarme a ti, o cogerte de la mano, o darte un mísero beso en la mejilla cuando estén presentes porque… a saber qué clase de impresión se llevarían al descubrirlo así de buenas a primeras delante de sus ojos, podrían hacerse cualquier clase de idea, o pensar mal, o… ¡yo qué sé!

Las palabras de Antonio estaban mucho más cargadas de decepción y tristeza que de enfado, al igual que sus ojos, que me miraban suplicantes. Tragué saliva con dificultad y suspiré agachando la vista.

―E-Está bien, Antonio, se lo contaré.

―Lovino, no me lo digas, simplemente hazlo.

Se despidió besándome en la mejilla y desapareció por el pasillo dejándome a solas en el salón.

* * *

La discusión con Antonio y pensar en cómo contarles a mis padres lo de nuestra relación me distrajo durante el ensayo del viernes y empecé a tocar una de las melodías más tarde de la cuenta, lo que me acarreó una bronca de diez minutos por parte del estirado de Roderich, que incluso amenazó con dejarme fuera del recital a última hora. Se notaba que estaba histérico por la actuación.

Temiendo que mi profesor cumpliera con su amenaza, me esforcé por concentrarme plenamente en tocar. El austriaco acabó dándole el visto bueno a nuestro trabajo, pero nos reservaba una pequeña sorpresa: ensayo general esa tarde en el auditorio donde se celebraría el recital. Lilly me tapó la boca antes de que protestara por esa repentina noticia y me sacó a rastras de la casa.

―¿Por qué has hecho eso, Lilly? ―me quejé―. Ahora tendremos que pasar toda la maldita tarde ensayando.

―Ibas a tener que pasarla así por mucho que protestaras, lo más que habrías conseguido sería enfadar al profesor Edelstein, otra vez. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido en esta ocasión con Antonio para que te distrajeras esta mañana?

―¿Cómo sabes que ha sido con Antonio?

―Porque siempre que tienes problemas con él te afecta de la misma forma. Aunque no debe haber sido muy grave ya que recuperaste la concentración en seguida.

Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme lo observadora que era Lilly.

Le propuse que fuéramos a almorzar y, mientras comíamos, le conté todo sobre mi discusión con Antonio y lo inquieto que me sentía por confesarles a mis padres lo de nuestra relación. En el fondo esperaba que Lilly me ayudara a encontrar la manera de decírselo. Sin embargo, al contrario que en otras ocasiones, no parecía muy segura de cómo aconsejarme.

―Si tuvieras que contarle a tu hermano lo tuyo con Roderich, ¿cómo lo harías?

―No lo sé ―agachó la cabeza―. Me lo he planteado montones de veces, incluso lo consulté con el profesor Edelstein, pero nada de lo que pienso me convence ―suspiró triste―. Al fin y al cabo estoy segura de que mi hermano no se lo tomará bien de ninguna manera.

―Acabará ensartando a Roderich con una navaja suiza ―comenté en voz baja.

―¡Lovino! ―me regañó―. Mi hermano no le haría daño al profesor Edelstein ―lo reflexionó―… no demasiado…

―Si tú lo dices…

―En fin, de todas formas creo que es mejor contárselo a que lo descubra por sí mismo.

―Sí, supongo…

―Vamos, Lovino, sé que no es fácil, pero tú ya se lo contaste a tu abuelo.

―¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ―Lilly alzó una ceja―. El viejo es completamente diferente a mis padres, no es lo mismo.

―Como quieras, Lovino, no voy a discutir una cuestión tan absurda ―concluyó―. En cualquier caso creo que ya que tu abuelo sabe de tu relación con Antonio podría ayudarte a contárselo a tus padres, hacer de mediador, incluso tu hermano. De hecho creo que el propio Antonio debería estar presente, después de todo se trata de algo que os incumbe a ambos.

Puede que Lilly tuviera razón, pero prefería no inmiscuir personalmente a Antonio hasta que mis padres supieran de lo nuestro.

Sin embargo, me gustó la idea de que el abuelo me ayudara, así que tras finalizar el ensayo general (calificado de excelente por el perfeccionista de Roderich) me fui directo a casa y le conté mis planes al viejo.

―Lovino, ¿estás seguro de esto? ―me cuestionó―. Quizás deberías esperar un poco antes de…

―¡No! ―lo interrumpí―. Me ha costado horrores tomar esta decisión, así que no hagas que me eche atrás ahora, joder, porque entonces creo que no seré capaz de decírselo nunca.

―De acuerdo, si tan seguro estás de hacerlo no perdamos más tiempo.

Me echó el brazo por encima de los hombros y me condujo al salón, donde reuní a Feliciano y a mis padres. Me planté frente a ellos decidido a contarles que salía con Antonio, pero sus miradas me ponían más nervioso de lo que estaba: temblaba como una maldita hoja y las palabras se me atascaban en la garganta. Ahora entendía cómo se sintió Feliciano cuando nos confesó que se mudaba a España.

―Eeh… mamá, papá, t-tengo algo que… algo que deciros…

Un tic apareció en el labio de mi madre, mala señal. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a moverla de un lado a otro frenéticamente.

―¡No digas más! Ya sabía que me ocultabas algo, lo sabía, ¡lo sabía! ―dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza―. Sabía que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano: ¡has dejado embarazada a alguna chica! ―entonces fui yo el que negó con la cabeza, pero mi madre continuó hablando sin permitirme intervenir―. Si es que lo sabía, cómo no esperarlo teniendo en cuenta con quién vives. Si es que lo veía venir, sabía que me harías abuela joven, ¡qué horror!

Mi madre continuó con su perorata mientras mi padre trataba de calmarla. Intercambié una mirada de desesperación con el abuelo, buscando consejo, pero se encogió de hombros. Conociendo la cabezonería de mi madre no me escucharía ni me dejaría sacarla de su error y yo necesitaba contarles lo de Antonio YA, ¿qué demonios podía hacer?

¡A la porra! Si no querían escucharme tendrían que verlo con sus propios ojos. Saqué el teléfono y llamé al bastardo que me había metido en este lío.

―Antonio, sube a mi casa, ¡rápido! ―le pedí con un deje desesperado en la voz.

Puede que Antonio siguiera un poco molesto conmigo todavía, pero estaba seguro de que al escucharme preocupado no tardaría en subir. De hecho, no tardó ni un minuto en llamar al timbre. Le abrí y lo llevé al salón sin darle ninguna explicación.

― _Mamma! Papà!_

En cuanto giraron sus cabezas hacia mí le planté un beso en la boca a Antonio, que se quedó igual de sorprendido que todos los de la sala.

― _Lui è_ Antonio _, il mio fidanzato_. Antonio, te presento a mis padres.

Mi novio los saludó agitando la mano lentamente.

―Ea, ya puedes irte ―empujé a Antonio hacia la entrada―. Espero que estés contento, bastardo, ya conoces a mis padres y saben lo nuestro.

―Gracias, mi amor ―sonrió ampliamente―. ¿Te he dicho ya que eres el mejor y que te amo? ―me besó―. Te veo más tarde.

Se fue escaleras abajo.

Yo regresé al salón. Mis padres seguían sorprendidos aún, especialmente mi madre, que se había quedado tan blanca como la cera.

―Bu-Bueno, como veis no hay nadie embarazada.

Mi madre salió del shock y se levantó del sofá, se acercó a mí con expresión de enfado y la mirada cargada de furia y me cruzó la cara de un bofetón.

―¿Qué demonios haces? ―gritó el abuelo interponiéndose entre mi madre y yo.

―¿No lo has visto? ¡¿No lo has oído?! ¡Está saliendo con otro hombre! Si es que has sido una decepción constante desde siempre, pero esto es lo último que me esperaba, lo peor... Salir con otro hombre, ¡qué vergüenza de hijo!

―E-Entonces yo t-también soy una vergüenza ―intervino Feliciano con decisión a pesar de temblar de miedo―, po-porque… os he mentido: Ludwig no es sólo mi amigo, es mi novio.

Mi madre miró con horror a Feliciano y luego a mí mucho más enfurecida.

―¡Oh Dios mío! ―se llevó las manos a la cabeza―. Encima has confundido a tu pobre e inocente hermano para que piense que eso está bien y haga lo mismo… ¿Cómo te has atrevido? ¡Mi pobre niño! Ya sabía yo que lo de mudarse aquí era una mala idea. ¡Y tú seguro que estabas al tanto de todo esto y no has hecho nada para impedirlo! ―le gritó al abuelo―. Viviendo en una casa sin normas y con un viejo irresponsable no me extraña que haya ocurrido esto, si es que…

―Con una madre como tú lo que me extraña es que mis nietos no sean misóginos ―le espetó el abuelo más furioso de lo que jamás lo había visto―. Sabía que no te tomarías bien esta noticia, pero jamás imaginé que reaccionaras de una forma tan despreciable ―mi madre se encogió de miedo y caminó de espaldas hacia mi padre―. Nunca me ha gustado tu comportamiento y sólo lo he tolerado porque eres la esposa de mi hijo, pero no te consiento que desprecies a Lovino. Tu hijo no se merece el trato que recibe ―le dijo a mi padre― y gran parte de la culpa es tuya por permitirlo.

Mientras hablaba, el abuelo me hizo gestos con una mano a la espalda para que me fuera. No lo pensé dos veces y salí corriendo hacia el rellano.

En ese momento me daba igual que el abuelo pusiera a mis padres en su lugar, todavía sentía el calor en mi adolorida mejilla y notaba que las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, pero estaban muy equivocados si pensaban que les daría el gusto de dejar que me afectaran sus acciones y sus palabras, ya no me importaban…

A quién pretendía engañar, aquel bofetón junto con las palabras de mi madre me habían roto por dentro.

Bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude hasta el piso de Antonio y aporreé su puerta con todas mis fuerzas, impaciente. Lo necesitaba más que nunca, sentirlo conmigo, su calor, su cariño.

―¿Lovi? ―se extrañó al abrir―. No te esperaba tan…

Se quedó mirándome durante unos segundos. Su semblante se oscureció de pronto y me agarró de la barbilla para levantarme el rostro.

―¿Quién te ha dejado los dedos marcados en la cara? ―preguntó, su voz emanaba ira.

―Nadie ―le sujeté la mano―. No importa.

―¡¿Cómo que no importa?!

―A-Antonio, déjalo...

―¡Alguien ha tenido hacerte esto! ¡¿Quién?!

―¡Antonio, déjalo estar! ―le rogué con la voz tomada―. Por favor...

Mi visión estaba cada vez más borrosa por culpa de las lágrimas que llenaban mis ojos, pero pude notar que Antonio relajó el gesto. Suspiró y me empujó contra su pecho dándome justo lo que más necesitaba, un reconfortante abrazo.


	23. El resurgimiento de mi italiano

_Capítulo 23: El resurgimiento de mi italiano_

POV Antonio

Me sentía terriblemente mal. El corazón se me había encogido dolorosamente y un nudo me oprimía la garganta, tener a Lovi entre mis brazos mostrándose tan vulnerable y deshecho en un mar de lágrimas y no poder hacer absolutamente nada para remediarlo me había destrozado. Jamás en toda mi vida me había sentido tan impotente.

Y pensar que apenas un rato antes me sentía tremendamente feliz porque Lovi había puesto al corriente de nuestra relación a sus padres e incluso me los había presentado, de un modo un tanto peculiar eso sí, ¡pero lo había hecho que es lo importante!

Justo después me obligó a marcharme, parecía que todavía le quedaban asuntos por tratar con sus familiares, así que le obedecí sin rechistar suponiendo que bajaría a mi casa más tarde. Lo que no esperaba es que ese "más tarde" fuera tan pronto y menos que Lovi apareciera en mi puerta con los ojos cargados de lágrimas y una mano marcada en la cara.

La ira me invadió de inmediato al verlo así, se lo haría pagar bien caro a quien se hubiera atrevido a ponerle una mano encima a mi Lovi, me daba igual de quién se tratara. Sin embargo, Lovino me pidió… no, me suplicó con la voz tomada que dejara el asunto.

A pesar de la rabia que sentía, para mí era mucho más importante reconfortarlo, así que respiré hondo para calmarme y lo estreché con cariño entre mis brazos. Tembló un poco y agarró mi camiseta escondiendo la cara contra mi torso. No me di cuenta de que lloraba en silencio hasta que noté algo calentito que me mojaba.

―No, mi amor, ¡no llores!

Traté de separarlo un poco de mí para verle la cara, pero no consintió despegarse.

―Ya está, Lovi, tranquilo ―le acaricié la espalda tratando de reconfortarlo―. Venga, vamos dentro y me cuentas todo lo que ha ocurrido, ¿sí?

No respondió. Tampoco hizo ningún movimiento. Siguió llorando pegado a mí, así que lo levanté en brazos y lo metí en casa, ni siquiera protestó ni se quejó por cogerlo al estilo nupcial.

Me senté en el sofá con Lovi sobre mi regazo e intenté que se tranquilizara y dejase de llorar con besos, mimos y palabras cariñosas, pero no sirvió de nada. Maldita sea, cómo odiaba verlo así y no poder hacer nada para remediarlo, había tenido que ocurrirle algo realmente hiriente en el poco tiempo desde que me fui de su casa para que le afectara tantísimo, algo mucho peor que un bofetón, pero ¿qué? Una posibilidad acudió a mi mente…

―Lovi, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Acaso a tus padres no les ha gustado la noticia de que estamos saliendo y se han enfadado contigo por eso?

Lovi se apartó un poco de mí y me miró triste, con la carita roja y empapada por las lágrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos.

―M-Mi… Mi madre no… no se lo ha t-tomado demasiado bien ―dijo entre hipidos―… y me… m-me ha…

―Lo siento, Lovi, es culpa mía. No debí presionarte para que les contaras lo nuestro y me los presentaras. Perdóname. Con razón no querías decirles nada, ahora lo entiendo… tarde como siempre.

―No ―sollozó y negó también con la cabeza―… yo… yo sabía que no les gustaría la… la noticia… y por eso no… no estaba seguro de cómo… decírselo, pero… lo que no quería era que… que te hicieran sentir mal y pasar un mal rato.

―¿Hacerme sentir mal y pasar un mal rato? ¿A mí? ―pregunté incrédulo, Lovi no se daba cuenta de que eso ya lo habían conseguido al hacerme verlo a él tan hundido por su culpa.

―Sí… es que no… no te imaginas cómo son, sobre todo mi ma-… mi m-madre ―le sobrevino el llanto―. N-No me soporta… ni a mí ni nada que esté relacionado conmigo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Ta-Tan horrible soy? Ya sé… ya sé que no me parezco en nada al perfecto de… de Feliciano: no soy tan amable, ni simpático… m-me enfado mucho y muy rápido y… y da igual lo que haga porque… porque nada me sale tan bien como a él, yo siempre… siempre meto la pata y… y lo… lo fastidio todo ―sollozó con fuerza―. So-Soy un desastre, no sé ni cómo puedes quererme.

―¡¿Qué dices, Lovi?! Mi amor, no eres ningún desastre y mucho menos eres horrible. Eres una persona maravillosa y no tienes que parecerte a tu hermano ―le limpié las lágrimas con delicadeza, pero continuaron saliendo de sus ojos―. Yo te amo por quien eres y no te cambiaría por nada del mundo.

―Pe-Pero… ¿por qué? ―preguntó casi en un susurro agachando la cabeza―. Me quejo mucho… y m-me enfado muy rápido… y… y te insulto… y te grito… y…y…

―Lovi, me llamaste "bastardo" nada más conocernos y aun así me caíste simpático ―le acaricié la cabeza para calmarlo porque comenzó a sollozar otra vez―. No me molesta tu carácter, es lo que te hacer ser tú, y además sé que detrás de todo eso se esconde un chico divertido, tímido y algo vergonzoso que está conmigo en todo momento y me anima si lo necesito porque se preocupa mucho por aquellos que le importan aunque se niegue a reconocerlo. Hay que ser muy idiota para no ser capaz de ver todo eso y apreciarte. Y si se trata de tus padres, más idiotas son todavía.

―¿Sa-Sabes? E-Ellos ni… ni siquiera se molestaron en… ir al último recital en el que participé. Yo… Yo me enfadé mu-mucho y… y p-por eso dejé de tocar el… el violín, pe-pero a ellos no les importó, ni siquiera me preguntaron por… por qué lo había dejado…

Escondió la cara contra mí y lloró con amargura. Estreché mi abrazo y lo acaricié con ternura, Lovi necesitaba todo el cariño que le pudiera dar y más, se lo merecía. Poco a poco se calmó y dejó de llorar, pero estaba tan triste que no parecía él mismo.

Tenía que conseguir animarlo.

―Voy a preparar la cena ―dije recostando a Lovi en el sofá para levantarme―, ¿qué te apetece?

―Nada ―respondió casi en un susurro―. No tengo hambre.

―¡Ya sé! Prepararé una rica tortilla de patatas, ¿qué opinas?

―No tengo hambre.

Dios Santo, Lovi estaba de un ánimo mucho peor de lo que me imaginaba pues no había reaccionado ante la propuesta de la tortilla, normalmente habría armado un escándalo por sugerir que comiera algo con patatas.

―No me hagas caso, Lovi, bromeaba con lo de la tortilla. Mejor preparo un picadillo con mucho tomatito, ¿te apetece?

―No tengo hambre.

Le rugió el estómago. Se sonrojó y se encogió sobre sí mismo hasta hacerse un ovillo sobre el sofá. No pude evitar sonreír, al menos había reaccionado un poco.

Con un movimiento rápido cogí en brazos a Lovi, que se asustó por aquel repentino cambio y se aferró a mi cuello. Lo llevé a la cocina conmigo para no dejarlo solo mientras preparaba nuestra sencilla cena.

Además de comer con mucho esfuerzo (a pesar de la cantidad de tomate que tenía el plato), Lovino apenas habló durante la cena, se limitó a afirmar o negar con la cabeza como respuesta cada vez que le preguntaba tratando de sacarle conversación. De vez en cuando se quedaba como ausente, con la mirada perdida, y se le escapaba alguna lagrimilla que disimulaba volviendo la cara hacia un lado y frotándose los ojos.

―Lovi, sabes que delante de mí no tienes por qué disimul…

―Tengo sueño ―me cortó con voz de ultratumba poniéndose en pie―. Voy a acostarme.

Lo acompañé a la habitación.

Me senté en la cama mientras Lovi se desvestía, se quedó en calzoncillos y se recostó a mi lado. Bajé mi cara hasta la suya y le besé en la mejilla, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Lo abracé apegándolo más a mí y me dediqué a hacerle caricias en la espalda y el pelo hasta que se quedó dormido.

Permanecí junto a Lovi durante un buen rato mirándolo dormir, parecía mentira que por fin se hubiera tranquilizado después de lo mal que se lo habían hecho pasar. La sangre me hirvió al recordarlo, Lovi no se merecía el trato que había recibido, especialmente por parte de su madre, y no podía dejar estar el asunto así como así pese a que él mismo me lo pidió.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me fui escaleras arriba dispuesto a plantarles cara a los padres de mi novio. Aporreé con todas mis fuerzas la puerta de casa de Lovino, la habría echado abajo si hubiese podido. Rómulo me abrió y, nada más verme, intuyó mis intenciones y me agarró por el torso deteniéndome cuando me disponía a entrar en su casa.

―No, Antonio, ¡quieto!

―¡Déjeme entrar! ―grité mientras forcejeaba con mi casero―. Tengo que aclarar un asuntillo con los padres de Lovi…

―Antonio, sé que estás enfadado y lo entiendo, pero no debes perder los nervios así. Tú no sueles comportarte de forma tan irracional. ¡Tranquilízate!

―¿Que me tranquilice? ¡¿Cómo quiere que me tranquilice?! ―pregunté indignado consiguiendo que me soltara―. ¡Una hora! Lovi se ha pasado una hora entera llorando, ¡¿le parece poco?! Y luego se ha acostado casi sin cenar porque no quería comer. ¡Si es que el pobre estaba hundido! Y yo no he podido hacer nada, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, para consolarlo ―apreté los puños, estaba temblando de la ira―. ¡¿Sabe lo frustrante que ha sido verlo así?! ¡¿Se lo imagina?!

―Sí, Antonio, sé cómo te sientes y te comprendo perfectamente, pero no solucionas nada presentándote aquí de esta manera.

―¡Tampoco soluciono nada quedándome de brazos cruzados! Así que da igual, de todas formas no quiero solucionar nada, lo único que me interesa es poner en su lugar a los padres de Lovi y aclararles cómo NO deben tratar a su hijo.

―No es necesario, ya me he encargado yo de hacerlo.

Miré enfadado a Rómulo, todavía temblando de la ira. Me sostuvo la mirada muy serio hasta que acabé por desviarla resignado y gruñendo entre dientes. Rómulo llevó una mano a mi hombro y apretó con fuerza. Respiré hondo un par de veces dejando que una pequeña parte de mi furia se disipara.

Me di cuenta entonces de que en toda la casa resonaba la voz de una mujer que hablaba a gritos en lo que parecía italiano. Sonaba enfadada.

―¿Quién está pegando esas voces?

―Mi nuera.

―¿La madre de Lovino? ¿La que le ha…?

―La misma. No tengo otra nuera, al menos que yo sepa…

―¿Y por qué grita?

―Teniendo en cuenta que no me soporta, le ha molestado mucho que mi hijo me diera la razón cuando me he ocupado de ponerlos a ambos en su sitio y dejarles las cosas claras con respecto a la actitud que tenían hacia mi nieto, así que se ha enfadado y se está desquitando con él. Lleva gritándole una hora por lo menos… ¡y lo que le quedará!

―¡Pues que no se enfade tanto! ―protesté―. ¡No tiene derecho!

Rómulo suspiró y asintió con pesadez dándome la razón.

Apreté los puños tratando de controlar la furia que crecía en mi interior mientras escuchaba los injustos gritos enfadados que daba la madre de Lovino. Rómulo me sonrió de forma tranquilizadora y me echó un brazo sobre los hombros.

―Será mejor que nos marchemos ―dijo mientras me conducía a la puerta―. Dices que Lovino está acostado, ¿no? ―asentí confuso―. Entonces aprovechemos para ir a tomar algo y así conversamos con tranquilidad.

Quise negarme a su propuesta, prefería regresar a mi apartamento con Lovino antes que irme a cualquier otro sitio, pero Rómulo no me lo permitió, me arrastró con él a un bar cercano.

―¡Menuda nochecita! ―se quejó Rómulo después de beber un trago de vino―. ¿Estás más tranquilo ya, Antonio?

Lo miré de reojo, con una ceja levantada, y gruñí un "no" como respuesta. Puede que no lo pareciera porque me estaba esforzando al máximo por mantener la calma, pero aún continuaba muy furioso.

―Vaya, y yo que pensé que dejar de escuchar los gritos de mi nuera serviría para que te calmaras.

―No me lo recuerde ―dije entre dientes―, me hierve la sangre sólo de pensar en lo hundido que estaba Lovi por culpa de esa  _señora_.

―A mí también ―confesó Rómulo con un deje de enfado en la voz―. En general nunca me ha gustado su actitud y tampoco el comportamiento que tiene hacia Lovino, no te imaginas la semanita que nos ha dado, tanto a él pinchándolo todo el rato como a mí teniendo que cortarla. Pero lo de esta noche ha sido intolerable. Espero que recapacite después de la bronca que le he echado.

―¿Pero qué maldito problema tiene con Lovino?

Rómulo se tomó su tiempo para responder, pero cuando lo hizo se pasó un largo rato explicándome cómo era la madre de Lovi (autoritaria, temperamental, cabezota, cerrada para ciertos temas) y cómo pretendía imponer su voluntad sobre todos los que la rodeaban. Sin embargo, con Lovi chocaba y le resultaba muy difícil conseguir doblegarlo debido a su carácter, lo que la irritaba enormemente y por eso siempre andaba de malas con él.

―Y mi hijo, en vez de intervenir y parar esta situación, siempre se ha quedado al margen con la excusa de que ese comportamiento es normal entre ellos debido al fuerte carácter de ambos ―comentó Rómulo bastante indignado―. ¡Es que parece que está ciego!

Se bebió de un solo trago una copa entera de vino y dejó escapar un suspiro.

―Definitivamente mi nuera y mi hijo no han sabido entender a Lovino ni tratar con él como es debido, sé que a veces resulta difícil, pero lo único que necesitaban era tener paciencia con él y dedicarle un poco más de tiempo y atención ―chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza―. Me temo que a Lovino le ha faltado mucho apoyo por parte de sus padres…

―Y que lo diga. ¿Sabe? Lovi me ha contado que ellos ni siquiera se molestaron en ir a verlo a su último recital y que por eso dejó de tocar el violín.

―Vaya, de modo que esa fue la razón ―se quedó pensativo―. En el fondo sospechaba que hubiera ocurrido algo así. Siempre supe que Lovino mentía al decir que dejó de gustarle tocar, pero no conseguía sonsacarle la verdad por más que lo intentara. Y preguntarles a Feliciano y a su padre al respecto fue inútil, ya que les había contado la misma mentira que a mí. Seguramente le diría lo mismo a cualquiera con el que hablara del tema… Salvo a ti, debes de ser el primero al que le cuenta el auténtico motivo por el que dejó la música.

―¿En serio?

―Estoy seguro. Lovino es demasiado orgulloso como para admitir delante de nadie que le dolió la ausencia de sus padres en aquel acto, le cuesta mostrar lo que siente y admitir aquello que le afecta.

―Cierto.

―Sin embargo, parece que contigo ha sido capaz de dejar a un lado su orgullo para abrirse y sincerarse, lo que me alegra enormemente. Aunque no es de extrañar, desde el primer momento tú lo has valorado por quién es y le has dado toda la atención y el cariño que necesitaba ―sonrió―. Sin duda, has conseguido ganarte el afecto y la confianza de Lovino, se nota que eres especial y significas mucho para él.

Creo que sonreí por primera vez desde que salí de casa, incluso se me olvidó el enfado. Las palabras de Rómulo resultaron de suma importancia para mí, pues me ayudaron a ver con más claridad todavía lo mucho que Lovi me amaba y me necesitaba con él.

Me levanté de la silla de un salto, me entró prisa por regresar al lado de mi pequeño y amado italiano.

Rómulo no me retuvo por más tiempo. Pagó las bebidas y me acompañó hasta el bloque, pero no entró, según él porque tenía "otro asunto importante que atender" (conociéndolo, seguro que se trataba de una mujer). Se despidió de mí y se alejó silbando una cancioncilla.

Subí a casa y fui derechito a mi habitación. Lovi dormía plácidamente abrazando la almohada con brazos y piernas, ¡se veía tan adorable! Me senté en la cama junto a él y llevé una mano al pelo que le cubría la frente, apartándoselo con suavidad mientras lo acariciaba. No pude reprimir el impulso de acercarme y besarle en la mejilla. Se abrazó más a la almohada.

―Mmm… Tonio…

Me quedé paralizado por la sorpresa, ¡Lovi me estaba llamando en sueños! Sonreí conmovido, si es que mi novio no podía ser más adorable. Lo estreché entre mis brazos con cuidado para no despertarlo y me dormí pensando en lo afortunado que era por tener su cariño.

* * *

La alarma del despertador resonó en la habitación por la mañana temprano. Reaccioné rápidamente y la apagué de un manotazo. Cómo me fastidiaba no poder disfrutar de la cama en las mañanas de sábado, más aún si Lovi se encontraba conmigo. Mi novio soltó un gruñido de protesta, se frotó los ojos y los abrió lentamente.

―Buenos días, mi amor ―lo saludé en voz baja―. Siento que te hayas despertado. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

―Bien ―respondió de forma poco convincente.

Sonreí tratando de infundirle ánimos y le di un suave beso en los labios.

―Todavía es muy temprano para que te levantes, puedes seguir durmiendo un rato más.

Una pena que yo no pudiera hacer lo mismo y quedarme abrazadito a él en la cama toda la mañana, tenía que irme al trabajo.

Pero primero preparé café y churros para desayunar (suerte que dejé la masa lista la tarde anterior). Estaba sacando los últimos de la sartén cuando Lovi apareció en la cocina medio dormido, bostezando y frotándose los ojos, y se sentó a la mesa.

―Lovi, ya te he dicho que es temprano, ¿qué haces levantado?

―Tengo hambre ―murmuró.

No me extrañaba, con lo poco que cenó debía de estar hambriento. Y así era, en cuanto coloqué la bandeja con los churros sobre la mesa, se la acercó y comenzó a devorarlos. Serví un par de cafés y me senté a desayunar antes de que mi novio me dejara sin nada que comer.

No hablamos demasiado en ese rato, Lovi no se mostró muy dispuesto a ello. Se notaba que continuaba triste y desanimado por lo ocurrido con sus padres, aunque quizás me equivocaba y sólo tenía sueño, ya que en cuanto terminó de desayunar regresó a la cama y se durmió de inmediato. En cualquier caso, me quedé un tanto preocupado, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Emma.

―Oye, Toni, ¿te ocurre algo? ―me preguntó cuando salíamos del garaje de vuelta a casa―. Te noto raro hoy, llevas toda la mañana bastante inquieto.

―Estoy preocupado por Lovi, ayer no tuvo un buen día precisamente y hoy me pareció que seguía un poco decaído.

―¿Tiene algo que ver con los gritos que se escuchaban anoche en casa de Romu?

―No se te escapa una.

―¿Qué pasó? ¡Cuéntamelo!

―Digamos que los padres de Lovi no se tomaron bien la noticia de que somos pareja ―Emma se tapó la boca―, se enfadaron mucho con él y… bueno, Romu se encargó de ponerlos en su sitio, pero se armó un follón enorme, ya escuchaste los gritos.

―Oh Dios, pobrecito Lovino, ha debido pasarlo muy mal ―asentí confirmándoselo―. Espero que consiga animarse y sobreponerse, porque como se le junte eso con los nervios que debe tener…

―¿Nervios?

―Pues claro, Toni, nervios por su actuación de esta noche, ¿dónde tienes la cabeza? ―no se me había ocurrido pensar que Lovi pudiera sentirse nervioso por el recital, aunque era bastante probable―. ¿Te has acordado de comprarle las flores?

―¡Claro que sí! Una docena de rosas rojas ―entramos al edificio―. Espero que las hayan traído, les encargué a los de la floristería que las dejaran en casa de Francis.

Dio la casualidad de que justo en ese momento mi amigo asomó por las escaleras, casi nos chocamos.

―¡Fran! Genial, apareces en el momento oportuno, ¿trajeron mis flores?

― _Oui, oui, oui, mon ami_  ―respondió muy rápido―. Luego te las subo.

―No, mejor llévamelas directamente al auditorio, por favor, Lovi está en mi casa y quiero que sea una sorpresa.

― _Oui, oui_ , vale, como quieras.

―Se te ve apurado, Francis ―comentó Emma―, ¿acaso tienes prisa?

―¿Tanto se me nota?

―¿A dónde vas? ―pregunté―. ¿Y por qué estás tan sonriente?

Francis se quedó muy deprimido por la marcha de Arthur, por eso me resultó muy raro verlo con una sonrisa radiante de felicidad, lo cual me alegraba.

―Voy al aeropuerto a recoger a cierto inglesito capitán de barco que viene de camino.

―¿Has conseguido convencer al  _cejas_  para que regrese?

― _Oui_ , me ha costado lo mío, pero uno tiene sus recursos ―guiñó un ojo―. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que irme y dar  _amour_. Os veo esta noche en el recital de  _notre petit_  Lovino.  _Au revoir!_

Francis nos lanzó un beso y se marchó felizmente silbando  _La Marsellesa_. Emma y yo intercambiamos una mirada divertida. Reanudamos nuestra subida al segundo piso comentando el logro de mi amigo con el inglés y nos despedimos en el rellano.

Un delicioso olor me recibió al entrar en mi apartamento, Lovi estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo. Me acerqué sin que lo notara y lo abracé por la espalda.

―¡WAAAAH!

Lovi dio un salto y se giró. Me gané un buen golpe en el brazo.

―¡Maldito bastardo, menudo susto que me has pegado!

―Sólo quería saludarte cariñosamente.

Me permitió robarle un beso y se dio la vuelta refunfuñando entre dientes para continuar cocinando, pero sin deshacerse de mi abrazo. Acomodé la cabeza en su hombro y le besé suavemente el cuello. Lovi se encogió y soltó un gemidito.

―E-Estate quieto, idiota ―se quejó―, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?

―No me esperaba encontrarte preparando el almuerzo, Lovi, ha sido toda una sorpresa ―lo besé en la mejilla―. Gracias, mi amor.

―N-No te confundas, bastardo, no estoy cocinando para ti ―replicó sonrojándose―. Es sólo que me entró hambre y todavía faltaba mucho para que volvieras, así que preferí preparar yo la comida a tener que esperar a que lo hicieras tú. P-Pero resulta que he preparado más comida de la cuenta, así que la compartiré contigo. ¡Pero te toca fregar!

Asentí mientras me reía, me hacían gracia las excusas que Lovi se inventaba con tal de no reconocer lo que para mí era más que evidente. Volvía a ser el mismo Lovi de siempre.

Se revolvió nuevamente, girándose hacia mí con el ceño fruncido, y me ordenó que tomara asiento para servir la comida. No necesitó repetírmelo, estaba impaciente por probar lo que había preparado.

―Oh, Lovi, deberías cocinar más a menudo ―comenté después de tragarme el primer bocado, Lovi no me quitaba el ojo de encima―, ¡esta comida está deliciosa!

―Ni lo sueñes, bastardo, que te malacostumbras ―replicó con una ligera sonrisa de lado en los labios.

―Joo~… pues no tan a menudo, pero sí de vez en cuando, ¿vale? ―le puse ojitos implorantes y un puchero, Lovi gruñó y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados―. ¿Por fi~?

―¡Vale! Pero muy de vez en cuando ―cedió molesto―. Luego si engordas a mí no me eches la culpa.

―¡Bien!

―Maldito bastardo manipulador…

―Por cierto, ¿qué tal has pasado la mañana?

A Lovi le cambió la cara de inmediato. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como si buscara las palabras para responder, pero no llegó a decir nada. Se quedó mirándome con una expresión extraña, muy serio.

―¿Ha ocurrido algo, Lovi? ―pregunté preocupado―. ¿Qué ha pasado?

―N-Na… ¡Nada! ―exclamó de repente―. Precisamente eso ha ocurrido, ¡nada! Me he aburrido como una maldita ostra durante toda la mañana.

―¿Te levantaste muy temprano?

―Demasiado para ser sábado ―hinchó los cachetes de forma graciosa.

―Bueno, dentro de un rato recuperamos todo el sueño que haga falta con una buena siesta, que el concierto de esta noche es muy importante y hay que estar bien despierto.

―S-Sí…

Al terminar de almorzar, Lovi se apresuró en salir de la cocina mientras yo me quedé recogiendo y fregando los platos.

―Oye, Antonio ―oí que me llamaba y me asomé al salón. Lovi estaba sentado en el sofá con mi móvil en las manos―, te cojo prestado el teléfono.

―¡Claro! ¿Para qué?

―Para darme una ducha, ¿pues para qué demonios va a ser? Para llamar.

―¿A quién? ―pregunté curioso.

―A mi abuelo. Necesito que me traiga el violín y la ropa para el recital.

―Lovi, estamos a un piso de distancia, ¿no crees que sería más fácil subir a tu casa directamente y coger lo que haga falta?

―¡NO! ―se puso en pie sobresaltado, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño―. No pienso poner un maldito pie en mi casa, que esperen sentados si creen que lo haré ―desvió la vista al suelo y comenzó a bajar la voz conforme hablaba―. Tendrán que venir a buscarme si quieren algo de mí…

―Lovi, no he dicho que tengas que subir a por tus cosas, pero tampoco hace falta que llames a tu abuelo para que las traiga, yo mismo puedo ir a recogerlas en un salto.

―¿Q-Qué? ―titubeó―. N-No, mejor que no subas.

―¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

―¡P-Porque no quiero, maldita sea!

―Por algo no querrás.

―Sí, joder ―hinchó los cachetes y se sonrojó―, po-porque seguro que mis padres la toman contigo en cuanto te vean, ¡maldición!

―Pues vale, mientras que no se les ocurra arremeter contra ti otra vez, que la tomen conmigo todo lo que les dé la gana ―Lovi se quedó con la boca abierta―. Por mí como si a tu madre le da por gritarme igual que le gritaba a tu padre anoche, no me importa.

―¿Mi madre gritándole a mi padre? ―se extrañó―. ¿Anoche?

―Sí. No entendí una sola palabra de lo que decía, pero menudo broncazo le estaba echando, ¡incluso Emma lo escuchó desde su apartamento!

―Y tú… ¡Un momento! ―parecía que Lovi se había dado cuenta de algo. Entrecerró los ojos y me señaló con el dedo―. ¡Subiste a mi casa anoche!

Vaya por Dios, me había ido de la lengua sin querer.

―¡Maldita sea, bastardo, te pedí que dejaras estar ese maldito asunto! ―me gritó muy cabreado viniendo hacia mí con los puños apretados―. ¡¿Por qué demonios no me hiciste caso?!

―¡Porque no podía! ¿Sabes lo duro y difícil que me resultó verte tal y como estabas anoche?

―¡Agh! ¡No me lo recuerdes!

―Lovi, te hicieron daño y no pude soportar verte así ―le dije muy serio, tomándole del mentón para que no desviara la mirada―, me enfadé mucho, así que fui a decirles un par de cosas a tus padres y a ponerlos en su sitio, pero tu abuelo ya se había ocupado y no me lo permitió. De hecho, ni siquiera los vi.

―Y ahora pretendes…

―Recoger el violín y tu ropa, nada más ―le acaricié la mejilla―. Te aseguro que me controlaré y ni siquiera les dirigiré la palabra aunque me cruce con ellos, ¿te parece bien?

―Más vale que así sea.

―Como tú mandes, mi amor ―le besé suavemente―. Entonces, ¿qué ropa te traigo?

―Paso de explicarte ―respondió separándose de mí―. Será más fácil que se la pidas a mi abuelo, sabrá seguro qué elegir.

Asentí y caminé hacia la entrada.

―¡Antonio! ―me llamó Lovi antes de que saliera al rellano. Me giré, agachó la cabeza sonrojado―. No… No tardes mucho… ¡o no te dejaré dormir la siesta conmigo!

Me reí sin poder evitarlo al escuchar aquella adorable amenaza, si es que se le podía llamar así. Le lancé un beso a Lovi que lo hizo sonrojarse más todavía y, en respuesta, me tiró un cojín a la cabeza. Salí del apartamento antes de que me lanzara otro.

Subí a casa de Lovi y fui recibido por su abuelo, al que le expliqué los motivos de mi visita. Rómulo me indicó que lo acompañara a la habitación de su nieto para darme la ropa y el violín. Cuando pasamos por el salón nos cruzamos con la madre de Lovi, que masculló algo entre dientes y nos echó a ambos una mirada cargada de profundo odio. Me mordí la lengua mientras me esforzaba por ignorar su presencia.

―Veo que has conseguido mantener el control delante de mi nuera ―dijo Rómulo entregándome el violín tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

―No me faltaban ganas de decirle un par de cosas, pero le he prometido a Lovi que me controlaría y dejaría este asunto.

―¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? ―preguntó mientras rebuscaba en el ropero―. ¿Ya está mejor?

―Sí, ha vuelto a comportarse como siempre.

―¡Cuánto me alegro! Esta mañana pasé por tu apartamento para verlo, pero nadie me respondió.

―Yo estaba trabajando y puede que Lovi todavía siguiera acostado, aunque me ha dicho que se levantó temprano…

―Conociendo a mi nieto, temprano para él pueden ser las doce del mediodía. Quizás lo desperté yo…

Rómulo sacó un traje, una camisa y una corbata del armario, los colocó en una percha y me los entregó.

―Por cierto, ¿crees que a Lovino le importará que lleve compañía al recital?

―Supongo que no ―me encogí de hombros―. Mientras que no se trate de su "colega" turco…

―¿Te refieres al señor Adnan?

―Efectivamente ―apreté el asa del estuche del violín, pensar en ese enmascarado me ponía de mala leche―. No sé si usted llegó a advertirle que dejara tranquilo a Lovi…

―Sí, se lo advertí muy seriamente.

―Pues parece que no se enteró o no le hizo mucho caso porque ¿sabe que el jueves se plantó otra vez en el restaurante?

―Sí. Y también sé que le pidió disculpas a Lovino por su comportamiento.

―¿Se lo ha contado Lovi?

―No, me lo dijo el propio señor Adnan. Pero ya no es necesario que os preocupéis por él, no volverá a molestar a Lovino.

―Parece usted muy seguro de eso.

―Lo estoy, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que regresó a Turquía ayer por la mañana.

―¿En serio? ―me sorprendí.

―Yo mismo lo acompañé al aeropuerto.

Contento por saber que el maldito turco enmascarado no rondaría más a mi Lovi, al menos en una buena temporada (porque dudaba que ese tipo se hubiera rendido definitivamente), regresé a mi apartamento con la ropa y el violín de Lovi, que se incorporó de un salto en el sofá cuando entré.

―¡Has tardado mucho, bastardo! ―me reprochó, pero en seguida cambió su gesto a uno preocupado―. ¿Ha… Ha ocurrido algo?

―Simplemente me he entretenido charlando con tu abuelo, que me ha dado una noticia estupenda: el pesado del enmascarado primo de Heracles se ha largado de vuelta a su país, así que ya no te molestará más.

―¡Genial! Ya era hora de que ese idiota me dejara en paz.

―Aparte de eso, me ha dicho que esta mañana se pasó por aquí para verte, pero nadie le abrió.

―Al viejo a veces le da por madrugar demasiado, seguro que vino cuando todavía estaba durmiendo.

―Es posible ―me reí―. Por cierto, también me ha preguntado si te molestaría que llevara compañía a tu recital y, bueno, le he dicho que no…

―Menuda pregunta estúpida ―frunció el ceño―, como si no fuera a hacer lo que le dé la gana de todas formas…

―¿Entonces sí te importa que no vaya solo?

―¡Claro que no! ―exclamó―. Que vaya con quién demonios quiera, me parece bien.

―¡Estupendo! ―me relajé―. Pues entonces vámonos a dormir una buena siesta, que ya va siendo hora.

Cogí a Lovi en brazos, ignorando todas sus protestas al respecto, y lo llevé hasta mi habitación. Lo solté con suavidad sobre la cama y me tiré a su lado de un salto que incluso lo hizo rebotar. Entre risas, lo abracé estrechamente y nos besamos, pero me apartó quejándose del calor y se recostó de lado dándome la espalda.

Me acomodé bocarriba y cerré los ojos. Tenía bastante sueño, así que no tardaría mucho en dormirme. O eso creía yo, porque me espabilé un poco a cuenta de un súbito movimiento a mi lado. Y a continuación otro. Y otro. Lovi no paraba de moverse y cambiar de posición.

―¿Qué te pasa, Lovi? ―le pregunté incorporándome.

―¡Nada! Simplemente no puedo quedarme dormido, maldición.

Se levantó de la cama, pero lo tomé del brazo haciéndolo caer sobre el colchón. Se volvió hacia mí enfadado.

―¡¿Qué demonios haces, bastardo?!

―Lovi, ¿estás nervioso por tu actuación?

―¡¿Y cómo quieres que esté?! ―bufó e hinchó las mejillas. Vaya, había acertado, suerte que Emma mencionó que Lovi podría estar nervioso por su actuación, de lo contrario no me habría coscado de que se sentía así―. Joder, voy a tocar en un maldito auditorio que estará lleno de gente mirándome y escuchándome, ¿y si me equivoco? ¿Y si se me olvida la canción? ¿Y si…? ¿Qué coño estás haaaa…?

Me había colocado a su espalda y le estaba masajeando los hombros. Quería que se relajara y, por los sonidos que hacía, juraría que lo estaba consiguiendo.

―Tranquilo, Lovi, vas a tocar estupendamente.

―No puedes saberlo ―dijo girándose hacia mí.

―¿Cómo que no? Me basta con haber visto todo el empeño que le pones y lo mucho que disfrutas al tocar. Confío en ti y sé qué lo harás bien, mi amor.

Le dediqué una amplia sonrisa y, antes de que replicara, me lancé a sus labios y lo besé con pasión. Lovi no se resistió y me respondió con intensidad. Nos perdimos en el beso y en los que le siguieron, dejándonos llevar, y cuando vine a darme cuenta estábamos deshaciéndonos de la ropa que nos cubría.

Bajé por el cuello de Lovi besándolo y mordí su clavícula dejándole una marca mientras recorría su cuerpo con mis manos y lo tumbaba sobre la cama despacio. Se abrazó a mi cuello y buscó impaciente mi boca hasta que nos fundimos de nuevo en un ardiente beso al tiempo que rozábamos nuestros cuerpos.

Sin separarme demasiado, busqué a tientas en la mesilla de noche y saqué el bote de lubricante. Me embadurné los dedos y los fui metiendo poco a poco dentro de Lovi, que trataba de ahogar sus gemidos tapándose la boca. Joder, cómo me excitaba verlo y escucharlo disfrutar conmigo de esa forma, ¡y pensar que antes de nuestra primera vez necesité pedirle consejo a Francis! (espero que esto jamás llegue a oídos de Lovi, porque si se entera me mata).

Saqué los dedos y posicioné mi miembro en su entrada. Me introduje en su interior lentamente, abriéndome paso por la estrecha cavidad hasta que estuve dentro completamente, se sentía tremendamente bien.

Le retiré las manos de la boca para besarlo y comencé a moverme. Se abrazó a mi espalda, clavándome las uñas, y rompió nuestro beso para soltar un grito de placer con una de mis embestidas. Lo agarré por las caderas, acelerando el ritmo, y profundicé mis estocadas mientras él gritaba mi nombre y me pedía más entre gemidos. El placer se intensificaba y me inundaba los sentidos, impidiéndome pensar. Soltando un fuerte gemido, Lovi se vino sobre su vientre mientras su interior se contraía sobre mí. Al sentir cómo me aprisionaba, la sensación fue tan placentera que alcancé el orgasmo y me liberé dentro de él.

Continué moviéndome cada vez más lentamente hasta salir definitivamente de su interior. Me dejé caer a su lado, lo atraje hacia mí y nos besamos apasionadamente a pesar de que ambos tratábamos de recuperar el aliento.

―Te amo, Lovi.

―Yo… yo también… te amo, bastardo aprovechado.

Me miró sonrojado y nos volvimos a besar.

Después de limpiarse, Lovi se acomodó sobre mi pecho y se quedó profundamente dormido. Al parecer por fin había conseguido que se relajara.

Sin embargo, no duró mucho el tiempo que Lovi se mantuvo relajado después de la siesta, ya que tras levantarnos y ducharnos volvió a ser un completo manojo de nervios. No paraba quieto ni callado, se paseó por el apartamento en calzoncillos mientras murmuraba frases incomprensibles en italiano. Tuve que arrastrarlo a la habitación y obligarlo a vestirse.

―¡Joder! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ―gritó Lovi saliendo de la habitación cuando terminó de arreglarse―. Voy a meter la pata y ese idiota estirado de Roderich se cabreará conmigo y me castigará escribiendo frases estúpidas y tocando horas y horas sin descanso… ¡Mejor me quedo aquí!

―Lovi, como no aparezcas por el auditorio, Roderich sí que se cabreará de verdad ―le advertí―. No estés tan nervioso, vas a tocar estupendamente. Llevas ensayando mucho tiempo.

―¡¿Mucho tiempo?! ―gritó exaltado―. Si apenas ha sido una semana, ¡una maldita semana! ¡¿Te parece a ti mucho tiempo?!

―¿Cómo que una semana? Lovi, ya no sabes ni lo que dices: hace más de un mes que ensayas para el recital, ¡tocarás perfectamente!

No había manera de que Lovi entrara en razón, incluso intentó huir y encerrarse en el cuarto de baño, pero lo detuve a tiempo. Ahora tenía a un italiano nervioso amenazándome e insultándome en varios idiomas mientras se revolvía y se esforzaba por liberarse de mi agarre.

Viendo que el tiempo se nos echaba encima y que Lovi no cambiaría de parecer, lo levanté en peso y lo cargué sobre mi hombro como un saco de patatas.

―¡CHIGIIIIIII! ¡¿Qué demonios haces, bastardo?! ¡SUÉLTAME!

―Te llevo al concierto, Lovi ―lo informé mientras cogía su violín y me dirigía a la puerta―, así que deja de moverte y agárrate si no quieres caerte.

Lovi continuó protestando y quejándose a gritos, pero se quedó quieto (creo que lo asusté), aunque era imposible que se cayera ya que lo estaba sujetando con firmeza.

En el rellano nos encontramos con Emma, Mathias y Govert, muy arreglados los tres, saliendo de su apartamento. Emma y Mathias pusieron una mueca muy extraña al vernos, mientras que Govert me echó una de sus típicas miradas de desprecio, que opté por ignorar.

―Colega, ¿por qué llevas al chaval de esa forma? ―preguntó Mathias.

―Porque tiene que tocar en el recital de Roderich, pero está nervioso y no quiere ir.

―¡Te aseguro que como me lleves a ese maldito auditorio te lo haré pagar muy caro, bastardo!

―No le hagáis caso, está exagerando…

―¡No exagero, bastardo, lo digo muy en serio!

Emma se rio y empezó a bajar las escaleras con Mathias, yo les seguí con Lovi y Govert se quedó detrás de nosotros.

―¿Y cómo es que vais tan temprano? ―inquirió Emma―. Todavía falta casi una hora para que empiece el recital, nosotros vamos primero a tomarnos algo por ahí.

―Oh, qué bien. Lovi es que tiene que estar en el auditorio muchísimo antes por orden de Roderich, supongo que para ultimar detalles, ¡con lo perfeccionista que es!

Lovi, que siguió protestando todo ese tiempo, comenzó a moverse y hacer aspavientos.

―¿Qué cojones haces con ese puto teléfono en las manos? ¡Dámelo ahora mismo, maldito imbécil!

―Más quisieras, niñato ―dijo la voz de Govert―. Lo que me voy a reír en el avión.

―¡Serás cabrón, maldito tulipán del demonio!

No sé qué estaría haciendo Govert para molestar a Lovi (porque no podía girarme a ver mientras bajaba las escaleras), pero mi novio no paró de moverse e insultar al holandés hasta que llegamos al rellano del primer piso, donde nos adelantó guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo y dedicándome una sonrisa burlona al pasar por delante de mí para juntarse con su hermana y Mathias.

Del apartamento de Gil y Ludwig salió entonces Feliciano, que nos saludó con su alegría característica. Al escuchar la voz de su hermano, Lovi empezó a pedirle ayuda a gritos.

―Vee~… Hola,  _fratello_ , no te había visto.

―¡Déjate de saludos y chorradas! ¡AYÚDAME, IDIOTA!

―Chicos, nosotros vamos a seguir ―nos informó Emma―. Os vemos luego en el recital. ¡Buena suerte, Lovino!

Emma y los otros dos desaparecieron por las escaleras.

―Vee~… Toño, ¿qué le pasa a mi  _fratello_? ¿Se ha puesto enfermo otra vez y lo llevas al médico?

―¡Nadie va a ir al médico! ―gritó Lovi todavía más exaltado―. ¡No preguntes más estupideces y ayúdame de una maldita vez, idiota!

―No, Feli, lo que pasa es que está nervioso por el recital y no quiere ir, así que no le hagas mucho caso.

―¿No quieres ir? ―preguntó Feliciano con tristeza―. Pues a mí me hace mucha ilusión verte,  _fratello_. Además has ensayado mucho, ¡tocarás muy bien!

―¡Eso mismo le he dicho yo! Pero no me escucha. Quizás no sea mala idea pasar por casa de Elizaveta a ver si tiene algo que te calme.

―¡NO! Con la loca de la húngara no se te ocurra llevarme, bastardo ―Lovi se revolvió inquieto―. Feliciano, joder, hazme caso de una puta vez y no te quedes ahí mirándome como un idiota. ¡AYÚDAME!

Feli inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, como si se cuestionara qué hacer.

―No te preocupes, Feli. Sabes que tu hermano está en buenas manos conmigo.

―Vee~… ¡Es verdad!

―¡Hazme caso a mí, idiota, no a él!

―¡Subo a arreglarme! ―exclamó alegremente Feli―. Estoy deseando escucharte en el recital,  _fratello_. _In bocca al lupo!_

Feliciano se despidió agitando la mano y se marchó corriendo escaleras arriba.

―¡No te vayas, idiota! ―gritó Lovi―. ¡AYÚDAMEEEEEE!

Lovi le dedicó un par de insultos a su hermano y, a continuación, reanudó sus protestas y gritos hacia mí, pero se calló cuando me detuve en el patio frente a la puerta de la casa de Elizaveta. Comenzó a moverse frenéticamente.

―¡No llames a la loca de la húngara, bastardo! ¡No se te ocurra! ¡Me pondrá una inyección!

―La llamaré si sigues negándote a ir al concierto, así que quédate quieto y deja de gritar.

―¡Vale! Vale, vale, vale. Lo que quieras, joder, pero no llames a esa loca.

La amenaza de visitar a Eli tuvo un efecto inmediato, Lovi se quedó quieto y en silencio. Vaya, de haber sabido que aquel recurso funcionaría tan eficazmente lo habría utilizado antes. ¡Menudo miedo le tenía Lovi a nuestra particular médico!

Ya que Lovi se mostraba un poco más cooperativo, cuando estuvimos en la calle lo descargué de mi hombro (empezaba a cansarme) y lo tomé de la mano, asegurándome de que no se escaparía por más que lo intentara.

Y lo intentó. Cada vez que avanzábamos un poco se detenía, se negaba a seguir y trataba de soltarse de mi mano, o asestarme un cabezazo para conseguirlo (suerte que lo vi venir y pude evitarlo). Tuve que ir tirando de él casi todo el camino.

Cuando llegamos al auditorio, Roderich se paseaba de un lado a otro con un aura oscura rodeándole mientras se daba ligeros golpes en la mano con una batuta (una de verdad, no la antena de radio que solía utilizar).

―Ese chico me va a oír, ¡y tanto que me va a oír! ―murmuraba. No nos había visto―. Va a pasarse tanto tiempo castigado que va a olvidar cómo es la luz del sol.

Lovi se revolvió nervioso intentando zafarse de mi agarre una vez más.

―Lovi, estate quieto.

―Joder, bastardo, ¡suéltame ya!

―¡IDIOTA!

Roderich se había percatado por fin de nuestra presencia. Lovi pegó un bote del susto y se escondió detrás de mí, apretándome ahora la mano. Rod se nos acercó con la batuta en ristre y esa aura oscura que lo envolvía. Tragué con dificultad, daba miedo ver a mi amigo tan enfadado.

―¡Llegas tarde, Lovino! ―le gritó a mi novio―. Ayer te dije muy claramente la hora a la que te quería aquí y aun así tú apareces con quince minutos de retraso, ¡quince! No sé cómo se me ocurrió confiar en ti para un evento tan importante, ¡eres un irresponsable!

―¡Ya vale, Roderich!

―¡No te metas, Antonio! ―me espetó―. No es de tu incumbencia.

―Sí me meto, Roderich ―repliqué―. Joder, Lovino ya está lo suficientemente nervioso como para que encima tú le eches un broncazo por una gilipollez. Ha llegado tarde, es verdad, pero está aquí y todavía os queda bastante tiempo para hablar de lo que haga falta antes de que empiece el recital.

―Antonio tiene razón,  _herr_  Edelstein ―intervino Lilly, que apareció de improviso trayendo una bandeja con tres tazas humeantes encima―. Lo importante es que Lovino ha llegado ya y podemos ultimar los detalles del concierto. No permita que los nervios le superen ―le dio una taza―. Tome, bébaselo.

― _Dankeschön._

Lilly se acercó y le tendió una de las tazas a Lovi, que olisqueó su contenido.

―¿Q-Qué es esto? ―preguntó Lovi.

―Tila alpina para calmar los nervios, porque imagino que te hará falta.

―No te imaginas cuánto ―comenté.

― _Grazie_ ―dijo Lovi, que se llevó la taza a los labios y bebió.

―Lo siento, Antonio, como no te esperaba no he traído suficientes bebidas.

―No te preocupes, Lilly, yo no necesito calmar mis nervios.

―Además de que ya se marcha ―añadió Roderich con tono enfadado―. Nos está retrasando.

Rodé los ojos con hastío y asentí, no quería cabrear más todavía al austriaco.

Solté la mano de Lovi, le entregué su violín y lo besé suavemente en los labios como despedida. Nos quedamos mirándonos y, de repente, recibí un fuerte e inesperado cabezazo de su parte.

―¡Eso por arrastrarme hasta aquí contra mi voluntad, bastardo!

Lovi se lanzó de nuevo contra mí. Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, ya que no podía evitarlo, pero éste no se produjo. De hecho, Lovi estaba pegado a mi pecho, muy sonrojado y abrazándome. ¡Se veía tan mono así~!

―Yo… yo… g-gracias… p-por aguantarme y… por tener tanta paciencia conmigo hoy…

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, si es que mi Lovi no podría ser más lindo, sobre todo cuando se mostraba tan honesto…

Pobrecito, los nervios le superaban y lo llevaban de un extremo a otro. Me separé un poco de él y lo tomé del mentón para que levantara la cara.

―Lovi, sé que has pasado unos días bastante complicados y que el día de hoy ha sido una auténtica locura, pero tranquilízate, mi amor, porque vas a tocar maravillosamente bien.

Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y le besé. Lovi respondió al beso intensificándolo, volviéndolo más pasional. Pude notar el sabor dulce de la tila que se había tomado hacía unos minutos fluyendo en mi boca, era delicioso combinado con el sabor de Lovi, me estaba perdiendo en él…

Un severo carraspeo a mis espaldas nos hizo romper el beso y separarnos. Lovi estaba todavía más sonrojado que antes y tenía la vista fija en el suelo, evitando la penetrante y enfadada mirada de Roderich, a quien le palpitaba peligrosamente una vena en la sien.

―¡Esas indecencias dejadlas para otro momento y otro lugar! ―nos regañó el austriaco―. ¡ANTONIO, LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Salí corriendo de allí a toda pastilla, aunque no sin antes desearles suerte a los tres, a pesar de que Roderich no quisiera escucharme.

Me fui a la entrada del auditorio a esperar hasta el inicio del concierto. Me encontré con Vash, que tenía un colorido ramo con todo tipo de flores en las manos. Traté de entablar conversación con él, pero el suizo y yo nunca hemos congeniado bien, así que nuestra charla prácticamente fue un monólogo por mi parte acerca de un montón de cosas irrelevantes.

Poco a poco fueron apareciendo los asistentes al recital. Emma, Govert y Mathias llegaron de los primeros y con ellos sí que conversó Vash ampliamente, sobre todo con Govert (supongo que de dinero).

―Así que conseguiste traer a Lovino, ¿eh? ―me dijo Emma―. Sabía que lo lograrías.

―Me ha costado lo mío, no te creas. Lovi estaba de los nervios.

―Ya me di cuenta. Aunque es normal, es un acto muy importante para él y además estar bajo órdenes de alguien como Roderich debe ser de lo más estresante.

Le di la razón a Emma y les conté a ella y a Mathias lo alterado que estaba el austriaco.

Berwy y Tino no tardaron en aparecer. Era raro verlos sin la compañía de su inseparable e inteligente perrito, pero el pobre animalito no tenía permitido el acceso al teatro.

Toris y Feliks fueron los siguientes en llegar. El rubio no paraba dar saltitos, parecía casi tan nervioso como Lovi aquella tarde mientras que Toris le pedía una y otra vez que se calmara.

―Ays, o sea, es que no lo puedo evitar, ¡estoy como que súper emocionado! Voy a tener el privilegio de ver a mi queridísima Lilly y a mi adorado Lovinito tocando juntos en un recital, con ellos dos como principales protagonistas. O sea, ¡es como que lo más!

Feli también se veía bastante emocionado cuando llegó. Venía acompañado por Ludwig, Elizaveta con su cámara y, para mi sorpresa, también Gilbert, que no parecía de muy buen humor (normal teniendo en cuenta que detesta a Roderich con todo su ser).

―No he venido aquí para escuchar a ese señoritingo presuntuoso tocar el piano, sino para ver tocar al hermano de Feliciano porque el chaval es amigo de mi asombrosa persona y voy a mostrarle mi increíble apoyo.

Se escucharon las voces de dos hombres discutiendo a gritos por la calle. Por una esquina apareció Francis, que traía mi ramo de rosas, agarrado de la mano de un sonrojado y malhumorado Arthur, cuya presencia sorprendió a más de uno. El inglés gruñó y se soltó bruscamente de mi amigo para ir a saludar a los presentes. Fran vino hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad y me entregó mis flores, estaba deseando ver la cara que se le quedaría a Lovi cuando las recibiera.

Tras la llegada de Rómulo y su acompañante, que era ni más ni menos que la madre de Heracles, entramos a la sala del concierto.

Le di el ramo de flores a uno de los trabajadores del lugar y le encargué que se lo entregara a Lovi al final del espectáculo. Vash hizo lo mismo, dándole instrucciones precisas al muchacho para que le entregara su ramo a Lilly. De hecho lo amenazó con utilizar con él los accesorios de su navaja suiza si se equivocaba en la entrega. El chico huyó despavorido cuando Vash bajó su arma, menuda manía tiene de amenazar con la navaja…

Me aparté del suizo y me senté en una butaca de la primera fila, ¡vería a mi Lovi de cerquita! Los demás se fueron sentando por las primeras filas también. A mi lado se acomodaron Rómulo y Feli, cada uno con su pareja al otro lado. Ninguno de los dos paró de hablar de Lovino, especialmente Feliciano, que comentó una y otra vez lo emocionado que se sentía por volver a ver a su hermano tocando sobre un escenario. Sólo se callaron cuando las luces del auditorio se apagaron y únicamente quedó iluminado el escenario.

Un tipo salió a presentar el espectáculo y Roderich hizo su aparición sobre las tablas, saludó al público con una reverencia (pomposa según se pudo oír comentar a Gilbert) y se sentó al piano, cerrando los ojos y tomando aire un par de veces antes de comenzar a tocar. Su interpretación fue impecable, perfecta, como todo lo que hacía el austriaco en cuestión de música.

Después de que Roderich tocara varios temas, salió al escenario Lilly, que se sentó al piano con su profesor e interpretaron juntos una hermosa melodía. Al finalizar, el austriaco se puso en pie, saludó de nuevo haciendo una reverencia y se colocó a un lado del escenario al tiempo que Lovi hacía su aparición sobre las tablas.

Los ojos de mi novio vagaron por todo el auditorio deteniéndose en un punto distante durante varios segundos y luego retomaron su viaje hasta que su mirada se encontró con la mía. Sonreí y le guiñé un ojo, una fugaz sonrisa adornó su cara.

Lovi se colocó en posición e inclinó la cabeza mirando a Lilly, que le respondió con un gesto similar que ambos repitieron mirando hacia Roderich. El austriaco levantó las manos, una de ellas sujetaba la batuta, y les dio la señal para comenzar.

Ver a Lovi tocando era fantástico, no había ni la más mínima muestra de los nervios que lo habían asolado todo el día, estaba totalmente concentrado en la música que interpretaba y disfrutaba con ello. Sentí una gran envidia hacia Lilly y después hacia Roderich porque ambos pudieron deleitarse tocando con él esa noche, pero me contenté pensando en lo mucho que estaba disfrutando Lovi y en la promesa que me hizo de que tocaríamos juntos una vez pasado el recital.

Finalizada la última melodía que tocó Lovi, interpretada con Roderich, se apagaron todas las luces del auditorio. La gente se quedó desconcertada por aquel repentino apagón y empezó a murmurar y hacer conjeturas.

―Vee~… ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó Feliciano―. ¿Por qué se ha apagado la luz, Luddy? ¿Ya se ha acabado el concierto?

―Puede que haya ocurrido algún fallo técnico ―respondió Ludwig―. De ser así Roderich estará echando chispas.

― _Kesesese_ … pues así ese señoritingo sirve para algo y nos da luz para salir.

―Más vale que no sueltes otra sandez como esa o no notarás la ausencia de mi sartén, Gilbert.

―Bueno, se puede decir que es una forma original de acabar el recital ―comentó Rómulo.

De repente, la música del violín volvió a sonar y el público enmudeció. Rómulo me agarró el brazo con fuerza y Feli soltó una especie de suspiro ahogado. Una luz azul iluminó el escenario, en el que sólo se encontraba Lovi tocando una bellísima melodía.

Me dejó pasmado, a pesar de que a Lovi se le veía disfrutando e igual de concentrado que antes, había algo en aquella música que interpretaba, algo más que era diferente a todo lo anterior, como si transmitiera algo muy especial y cargado de un profundo sentimiento… no sé, me resultaba imposible encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describirlo.

Era simplemente maravilloso.


	24. Noche de emociones

_Capítulo 24: Noche de emociones_

POV Lovino

Ahí estaba yo, solo encima del escenario frente a todo el público tocando la melodía compuesta por mi abuela. Aquel era el momento que llevaba temiendo toda la noche… todo el día en realidad.

Había conseguido mantener a raya los nervios durante el resto de la actuación, pero me asolaron de nuevo en cuanto me quedé solo. No sé cómo fui capaz de concentrarme en la música, me sentía tan nervioso que no podía ni mirar a los espectadores. Suerte que comencé la canción a oscuras porque de lo contrario no habría podido tocar ni una sola nota.

Obviamente aquella genial idea se le ocurrió a Lilly.

Después de que Roderich echara a Antonio y se le pasara un poco el absurdo cabreo que se había pillado, el austriaco comentó los pormenores del concierto con Lilly y conmigo. Escuché atentamente las instrucciones y consejos de mi profesor (la tila de Lilly hizo efecto y consiguió calmarme), pero al mencionar la parte en la que tocaría yo solo me entró el pánico.

―¡Joder, no puedo hacerlo!

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no puedes hacerlo? ―dijo Roderich fríamente mientras se formaba un aura oscura a su alrededor―. ¿Qué es lo que se supone que NO puedes hacer?

―¿Qué demonios va a ser? ¡Pues tocar yo solo ahí delante de todo el mundo!

―¡No se te ocurra venirme con esas a estas alturas! ―gritó mientras se acercaba a mí con cara de loco―. ¡NO TE ATREVAS!

―E-Es que… es que… ¡JODER! La melodía es muy difícil y hemos tenido muy pocos ensayos y… y… ¡tendré que salir al escenario YO SOLO! ―me llevé las manos a la cabeza―. Y todo el mundo se me quedará mirando, ¡A MÍ! Se quedarán esperando a que haga algo, ¿y si me quedo en blanco? ¡OH, DIOS! ¿Y si…?

―¡MALDITA SEA, LOVINO! ―me gritó Roderich perdiendo completamente la compostura―. Si no eres capaz de salir solo al escenario debiste haberlo dicho en el mismo momento en el que te lo propuse, ¡NO AHORA!

―¡BASTA!

―¡¿Lilly?! ―dijimos Roderich y yo a la vez, asombrados ante el grito de mi amiga.

―¡Dejaos de discusiones! ―gritó Lilly. Era la primera vez que veía a mi amiga tan alterada, ¡daba miedo!―. Sé que estáis nerviosos, todos los estamos, pero poneros a discutir de forma tan absurda entre vosotros no tiene ningún sentido y no soluciona nada, ¡así que dejadlo ya! Bebeos otra tila si tan nerviosos estáis.

―Yo… yo… necesito salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Más que tomar aire lo que quería era salir huyendo, aunque de forma disimulada para que no se dieran cuenta de lo que pretendía. Sin embargo, la perspicacia de Lilly se hizo notar, como de costumbre, e intuyó mis intenciones: apenas me alejé un par de pasos hacia la puerta, mi amiga me agarró del brazo y me detuvo.

―Lovino, sé que el miedo escénico y los nervios por tu actuación en solitario te superan, pero más vale que no se te pase por la cabeza la idea de largarte, porque te aseguro que no dudaré en llamar por teléfono a mi hermano y decirle las palabras adecuadas para que te encuentre y te traiga de vuelta a rastras si es preciso.

Tragué con dificultad y sin moverme de donde estaba. ¡Joder con Lilly! Si verla alterada y gritando daba miedo, que me amenazara con llamar a su hermano si se me ocurría largarme me dejó completamente ACOJONADO.

―¡Debes aprender a controlar los nervios y a no dejarte dominar por el pánico! ―me regañó Roderich blandiendo su batuta (una auténtica)―. El público es importante, pero tu prioridad es la música que interpretas. Tienes que concentrarte totalmente en ella, en cada nota que tocas. Eso es lo único que debe importarte, te lo he repetido cientos de veces durante todos estos meses.

―¡Ya lo sé, maldición! Pero el problema no es la música, joder, es ponerme a tocar con la atención de todo el mundo puesta en mí.

―¿Y si el público no te viera? ―intervino Lilly. La miramos extrañados―. ¿Podrías entonces empezar a tocar sin problema?

―S-Supongo, p-pero…

―¿Qué propones, Lilly?

―¿Serías capaz de interpretar tu melodía a oscuras, Lovino?

Lilly lanzó su propuesta: que las luces se apagaran en el momento en el que Roderich saliera del escenario dejándome a solas, que empezase a tocar el violín a oscuras y que inmediatamente después el escenario se volviera a iluminar.

La idea era estupenda y me veía capaz de ponerla en marcha, ya que me evitaba tener que hacer frente a las miradas de todo el público, al menos mientras estuviera tocando mi atención estaría centrada únicamente en la música. Además, si no me veían en el escenario la sorpresa que se llevarían Feliciano y el abuelo sería mucho mayor.

Roderich también se mostró conforme con la idea planteada por Lilly y, acompañado por uno de los trabajadores del auditorio, se fue en busca del técnico encargado de la iluminación para informarle de las novedades.

―Es una suerte que el profesor Edelstein haya aceptado mi propuesta, ¿no te parece?

―Como si hubiera alguna posibilidad de que la rechazara habiéndosete ocurrido a ti.

―Sabes perfectamente que eso que dices no siempre se cumple, Lovino ―replicó Lilly con una sonrisilla en los labios―. Me alegra ver que te encuentras algo más calmado.

―No te creas, la procesión va por dentro. Todavía sigo planteándome la idea de salir huyendo.

―Va en serio lo que he dicho de llamar a mi hermano si te marchas, así que si de verdad quieres comprobarlo…

―A veces das auténtico miedo, Lilly.

Mi amiga soltó una risilla y negó con la cabeza.

―De todas formas te comprendo perfectamente, Lovino, también a mí me está costando impedir que los nervios me afecten. Creo que otra tila no nos vendría nada mal.

Lilly sacó un termo de una mochila que estaba en el suelo, llenó dos tazas con la infusión alpina y me dio una de ellas. Nos sentamos en un banco a bebérnoslas mientras esperábamos el regreso de Roderich.

―Por cierto, Lovino, ya he visto que Antonio y tú volvéis a estar bien, así que imagino que ayer les contaste a tus padres lo de vuestra relación, ¿cómo se lo tomaron?

―Ugh, no es el mejor momento para hacerme esa pregunta.

―¿Tan mal fue?

Me llevé la mano a la mejilla que abofeteó mi madre y recordé sus hirientes palabras. Apreté los ojos deseando borrar ese momento de mi mente.

―Peor ―dije con un nudo en la garganta. Suspiré―. Peor incluso de lo que me imaginaba…

―¡¿La tomaron contigo?!

Agaché la cabeza y asentí.

Lilly no me hizo más preguntas al respecto, sin duda se dio cuenta de que no me apetecía hablar del tema. Me pasó la mano por la espalda y trató de reconfortarme con palabras de ánimo, aunque quizás no le pareció suficiente porque de pronto me abrazó, algo muy extraño por su parte. Sonreí y le devolví el abrazo susurrándole un "gracias" al oído, me alegraba contar con una amiga como ella.

―Asunto de las luces arreglado ―anunció Roderich, que acababa de regresar. Lilly y yo nos separamos―. Continuemos donde lo dejamos.

Roderich retomó el discurso que dejó a medias cuando me atacaron los nervios y me dio instrucciones precisas para cuando me quedara solo en el escenario. Después nos obligó a Lilly y a mí a repasar una y otra vez todos y cada uno de los detalles del concierto, el austriaco no quería dejar ni el más mínimo cabo suelto.

―Bien, ha llegado la hora de salir a actuar ―dijo Roderich cuando terminó de darnos la vara con el repaso, apenas cinco minutos antes de salir al escenario―. He depositado toda mi confianza en vosotros, de modo que espero que no me defraudéis.

Intercambié una mirada con Lilly y ambos asentimos con seriedad a nuestro profesor.

La actuación estaba a punto de comenzar.

El primero en tocar sería Roderich, que salió al escenario después de que el concierto fuera anunciado. Lilly y yo nos asomamos por el lateral para verlo, ocultos de los espectadores. Roderich hizo una reverencia al público que lo aplaudía. Se sentó al piano y empezó a tocar. Interpretó varios temas de forma majestuosa e impecable, como cabía esperar de mi profesor.

―¡Ay, Dios, qué nervios!

Lilly me apretó el brazo nerviosa. Ya le tocaba salir al escenario.

―Lo harás estupendamente ―la animé.

―Gracias, Lovino, tú también ―me sonrió y apretó mis manos entre las suyas―. Te veo en un rato.

Escuché con nervios la melodía que mi amiga y Roderich interpretaron al piano, sujetando con fuerza mi violín y tratando de mentalizarme de que era el próximo en salir a tocar. La idea de huir me rondaba la cabeza otra vez, pero la verdad es que no quería defraudar a nadie y en el fondo me apetecía tocar, ¡maldita sea, me había esforzado mucho para actuar esa maldita noche!

Roderich y Lilly finalizaron su tema y el público rompió en aplausos. Mi profesor se levantó del piano y saludó con una reverencia, aquella era mi señal para entrar al escenario. Las piernas me temblaban, pero tomé aire y salí con decisión.

Mientras caminaba por las tablas le eché un vistazo rápido al público: las dos primeras filas del auditorio las ocupaban prácticamente todos mis conocidos en España. Antonio estaba sentado delante entre Feliciano y el abuelo, junto a los que se encontraban el macho patatas y la madre de Heracles (sí que le había dado fuerte al viejo con esa señora, debí suponer que ella sería su acompañante cuando Antonio lo mencionó).

Cuando me detuve contemplé el resto del auditorio (joder, había muchísima gente). Hacia la mitad del patio de butacas me pareció distinguir un par de caras conocidas, las de mis padres, aunque juraría que sólo era mi imaginación. Volví mi mirada hacia los más cercanos, deteniéndome en Antonio, que guiñó un ojo y me dedicó una de sus amplias sonrisas.

Me coloqué en posición y le hice un gesto con la cabeza a Lilly que ella me devolvió. Repetí el gesto hacia Roderich, que levantó las manos y nos dio la señal para comenzar.

A partir de ese momento los nervios pasaron a un segundo plano. Me centré por completo en la actuación, primero con Lilly y luego con Roderich, disfrutando y dejándome llevar por la música que interpretábamos.

Cuando Roderich y yo finalizamos nuestra actuación juntos, mi profesor se levantó del piano e intercambió una significativa mirada conmigo. Tragué saliva con dificultad y asentí levemente, era el momento.

Todas las luces se apagaron.

Tenía que empezar a tocar, lo sabía, pero el cuerpo me temblaba de arriba abajo por culpa de los nervios que volvían a asolarme. Casi podía sentir la mirada de un irritado y molesto Roderich atravesándome por mi tardanza.

El público comenzó a murmurar. Pude escuchar perfectamente los cometarios de algunos de mis conocidos, especialmente las idioteces que soltó el macho albino y las amenazas que le hizo la loca de su novia.

No lo pensé más. Nadie me veía, nadie se imaginaba que yo seguía sobre el escenario preparándome para tocar una pieza especial. Inspiré profundamente, cerré los ojos y empecé a tocar la melodía, olvidándome del público que se hallaba frente a mí en la oscuridad.

Una luz se encendió, lo noté a pesar de mantener los ojos cerrados, pero estaba inmerso por completo en la canción compuesta por mi abuela, en el fondo me sentía tremendamente feliz de volver a tocarla sobre un escenario y más sabiendo lo especial que era.

Toqué las últimas notas de la melodía y abrí los ojos. El público se puso de pie inmediatamente y me aplaudió. Vi que el abuelo se limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo entre palmada y palmada, Antonio aplaudía y me tiraba besos, y Feliciano no paraba de gritar " _bravo_ ". Una enorme sonrisa se expandió por mi cara. Saludé con una reverencia y salí del escenario mientras Roderich volvía a entrar para finalizar el concierto.

Lilly corrió hacia mí sonriente y emocionada. Me abracé a ella y se liberó toda la tensión que acumulaba, las piernas me fallaron y dejé caer el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mi amiga, arrastrándola al suelo de rodillas conmigo.

―¡Lovino! ―se preocupó―. ¿Estás bien?

―Perfectamente ―dije riendo y suspiré―. Joder, ya pasó todo, qué alivio.

Me puse en pie y la ayudé a levantarse

―Ha sido una gran actuación.

―Lo mismo te digo.

Escuchamos a Roderich interpretar los últimos temas del concierto.

Lilly desapareció unos minutos casi al final y reapareció con un ramo de flores que le entregamos a nuestro profesor cuando salimos de nuevo al escenario para saludar al público. Nos colocamos cada uno a un lado de Roderich e inclinamos la cabeza hacia los espectadores que nos aplaudían.

Un tipo apareció en el escenario con un par de ramos de flores que nos entregó a Lilly y a mí, el mío concretamente era de rosas rojas. Aquello no me lo esperaba, aunque no necesité de mucho esfuerzo para deducir que ese regalo venía de parte de Antonio, que me hacía gestos y guiños desde su asiento.

Ese idiota… Me encantaba que tuviera esos detalles conmigo, pero su bolsillo no pasaba por el mejor momento a pesar de que trabajaba como un chino, y es que por lo visto montar la guardería requería más dinero del que se esperaba.

Lo descubrí esa misma mañana.

Fue un descubrimiento casual, joder, no que yo anduviera cotilleando entre las cosas de Antonio. Simplemente me levanté temprano y me aburrí de ver la televisión (la programación matinal española de fin de semana es una mierda), así que pensé en entretenerme (y distraerme de los nervios) tratando de tocar la guitarra de Antonio, pero no estaba en la habitación como siempre, así que la busqué por el resto del piso y la encontré en el estudio, de cuyo escritorio se volaron un montón de papeles por culpa de la corriente que se formó cuando abrí la puerta. Me puse a recoger el desorden que se había montado y me fijé en que los papeles eran hojas llenas de números y cálculos sobre la guardería. Estaba tan inmerso revisando los documentos que me llevé un buen susto al escuchar el timbre de la puerta, aunque pasé de abrirle a quien fuera y me dediqué a ordenar aquel caos.

Preferí no mencionarle mi descubrimiento a Antonio (no quería que pensara que había registrado sus cosas) y me pregunté por qué no me había dicho nada al respecto, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo moviditos y estresantes que habían sido los últimos días tampoco se lo podía reprochar, seguro que no me lo había contado todavía para no preocuparme con sus problemas, como si no lo conociera.

En cualquier caso, ese bastardo debería saber que contaba con mi apoyo y que lo ayudaría en lo que fuera para que consiguiera su sueño, no estaba seguro de cómo, pero ya encontraría la manera.

En fin, por el momento le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa y le guiñé el ojo antes de salir del escenario con Lilly y Roderich.

―Buen trabajo. Habéis conseguido estar a la altura de las expectativas ―nos felicitó Roderich―. Dado el esfuerzo que habéis realizado considero oportuno que os toméis un merecido descanso, es por ello que la próxima semana no tendremos clase.

―Muchas gracias,  _herr_  Edelstein.

―¿Te sientes mal o algo? ¿Te ha dado fiebre?

―Qué exagerado eres ―se rio Lilly.

―No entiendo a santo de qué vienen esas preguntas, Lovino.

―Joder, es que es la primera vez que una recompensa tuya no implica trabajo extra, ¡es muy raro!

―Eso me recuerda que debo informarte de que a partir de ahora reduciremos nuestro número de clases a la semana.

―¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Hablas en serio? ―me sorprendí―. ¿Por qué?

―Porque has alcanzado un buen nivel y un alto rendimiento, de modo que no necesitas tantas clases para mejorar, aunque los ensayos diarios seguirán siendo imprescindibles ―dejó caer como quien no quiere la cosa. Rodé los ojos―. Ya discutiremos los nuevos horarios el próximo día, ahora será mejor que nos marchemos, deben estar esperándonos fuera.

Y tanto que nos esperaban, apenas puse un pie en el recibidor del auditorio Feliciano se lanzó sobre mí de un salto para abrazarme, suerte que aparté las flores a tiempo para que no las aplastara.

― _Fratello!_ Has tocado la canción de la  _nonna_ , ¡ha sido maravilloso! Vee~… ¡no me lo esperaba!

―Esa era la intención, Feliciano.

Mi hermano se aferró más a mí. Le devolví el abrazo y me aparté al cabo de unos segundos, aunque no estuve libre mucho tiempo porque el abuelo me atrapó y me espachurró entre sus enormes brazos mientras me besaba en la frente ignorando mis protestas al respecto.

―Oh, Lovino~, ha sido magnífico ―dijo entre beso y beso―. Has tocado estupendamente. Y la canción de tu abuela… me he llevado una grata sorpresa ―se separó un poco y me miró sonriente, se le notaban los ojos llorosos―. La verdad es que cuando te llevaste la partitura de la canción y me la devolviste al rato me sentí un tanto decepcionado porque pensé que la ibas a tocar, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo que pretendías ―me estrechó con fuerza y me besó en la frente otra vez―. Me siento muy orgulloso de ti.

Maldita sea, siempre me embargaba la emoción y me quedaba sin palabras cuando recibía ese tipo de elogios por parte del abuelo, así que le devolví el abrazo.

―¿Tocarías esa melodía para mí en otra ocasión?

―C-Claro, abuelo, siempre que quieras.

El abuelo me dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó de mí sonriendo y acariciándome la cara.

―¡Lovi~! ―Antonio saltó sobre mí―. ¿Ves como ibas a tocar muy bien? ―me dio un beso rápido en los labios―. ¡Te lo dije~!

―Sí, sí. Joder, ¿es que tú nunca te pones nervioso o qué?

―No sabía que ibas a tocar una canción tú solo, ¿por qué no me lo contaste?

―Porque se suponía que tenía que ser una sorpresa.

―¡Y lo ha sido! Se apagan las luces y de pronto apareces tú en el escenario tocando, ¡ha sido espectacular! Como no podía ser de otra forma tratándose de ti ―me sonrojé por el cumplido, típico de mí―. Por cierto, ¿te han gustado mis flores?

―No están nada mal ―me sonrojé más todavía―. M-Muchas gracias.

Puede que me diera mucha vergüenza por estar delante de todo el mundo y que nos miraran, pero me lancé a los labios de Antonio, que me correspondió gustoso.

― _L'amour_  siempre se respira en el aire cuando andáis juntos,  _mes amis_.

Me separé de inmediato con la cara ardiendo.

―¡Enhorabuena por tu actuación,  _mon petit!_  ―el gabacho se me acercó con los brazos extendidos y poniendo morritos. Me escondí detrás de Antonio, que se encargó de pararlo.

―¡Aléjate de mí, pervertido!

―¡Qué mala imagen tienes de mí,  _mon petit_! ―dramatizó llevándose una mano al pecho―. Sólo quería felicitarte por tu actuación.

―Haces bien en no fiarte de esa rana, chico ―se metió el inglés cejón―.  _Great concert!_

―Dios, no me puedo creer que el gabacho pervertido te haya convencido para volver.

―¡Bastaba con que dieras las malditas gracias por el cumplido! ―se enfadó el inglés―. ¡Y no he vuelto! Sólo he venido a pasar un par de días por aquí de vacaciones porque me apetecía, ¡nadie me ha convencido para nada! ¡Y mucho menos  _this stupid frog_!

Joder, las excusas que se inventaba el inglés eran peores que las mías, si es que esas cejas tan grandes seguro que le dificultaban el riego hacia el cerebro.

―Venga ya,  _cejas_ , como si aquí no supiéramos del pie que cojeas ―intervino el albino, que se acercó con la húngara de la mano―. ¡Estupenda actuación, chaval! ―se dirigió a mí―. De no ser porque tú tocabas no os habría honrado a todos con mi asombrosa presencia ―Eli rodó los ojos―. Y que sepas que considero que has tocado muchísimo mejor que ese idiota estirado.

―Gilbert, no empieces ―le advirtió la húngara.

―Seguro que debe estar muriéndose de la envidia porque su pupilo lo ha superado.

Elizaveta optó por ignorar al patatero idiota que tenía por novio, sonrió y me felicitó por la actuación.

También me felicitaron el rubio tenebroso y su "esposa", la madre de Heracles (el viejo mientras hablaba con Roderich), el macho patatas con mi hermano colgado de su brazo y Emma con el danés y el tulipán, aunque este último vino más a molestarme que a otra cosa.

―Y yo que creía que con la pataleta que montaste esta tarde en la escalera al final acabarías por largarte antes de salir al escenario.

―¡Yo no monté ninguna pataleta, maldito tulipán! ―le espeté―. Sólo estaba nervioso.

―O sea, Govertín, es que tú como que no puedes pasar sin sacarle punta a algún detalle sin importancia ―intervino Feliks. Su amigo Toris iba detrás de él―. La interpretación de Lovinito ha estado como que súper ideal. Y tocando a dúo con mi querida Lilly ha sido como que divino de la muerte, o sea, súper emocionante. Me habéis encantado.

―Lovino.

Me giré para ver quién había pronunciado mi nombre y me encontré con la sorpresa de que se trataba ni más ni menos que de mi padre, al que acompañaba mi madre con los brazos cruzados y la cara vuelta hacia otro lado. Vaya, así que realmente no imaginé que los había visto entre el público. Casi se podría decir que su presencia era un milagro, aunque en el fondo me alegré de que hubieran asistido al concierto.

Tragué saliva con dificultad, nervioso, sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar con mis padres después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Mi padre dio un paso hacia mí y, sin esperarlo, Antonio y los demás inquilinos del bloque me rodearon y adquirieron poses defensivas con los brazos cruzados y caras de mala leche que hicieron retroceder a mi padre.

Me quedé descolocado, incluso el abuelo detuvo su conversación con Roderich y observó la situación con interés. Joder, ¿acaso todos sabían lo que había ocurrido? Vaya pregunta estúpida, si vivía en un maldito bloque lleno de cotillas, lo raro habría sido que no se hubieran enterado de nada. Aunque he de reconocer que aquel gesto de apoyo por parte de todos (incluso el tulipán se sumó) me gustó y me hizo sentirme apreciado.

Mi padre, lejos de achantarse, se acercó a mí con decisión. Asentí y di un paso adelante para enfrentarme a él, los demás se apartaron un poco para abrirme hueco, pero Antonio no se despegó de mi lado.

―Lo-Lovino, hijo, y-yo… ―titubeó mi padre. Carraspeó y esbozó una sonrisa temerosa―… Enhorabuena por el concierto, has realizado una gran actuación ―me dio un abrazo rápido. No salía de mi asombro―. E-Esa melodía que has interpretado a solas, n-no sabía que la conocías…

―Lo habrías sabido si…

Me mordí la lengua en mitad de la frase, no me pareció el momento adecuado para reprochar su ausencia en el recital del colegio que tan lejano quedaba ya, por lo menos en esta ocasión se habían dignado a aparecer.

―El abuelo me enseñó la partitura y me contó su historia ―le expliqué cruzándome de brazos―, así que se me ocurrió darle una sorpresa.

―Gran idea. Me alegro de no habérmelo perdido.

Sonreí sinceramente por sus palabras. Mi padre sonrió también y me dio unas palmaditas afectuosas en el brazo. Luego se dirigió a mi novio.

―Eres Antonio, ¿verdad? ―le tendió la mano. Antonio lo miró como si tuviera dos cabezas y luego a mí de reojo como pidiéndome consejo sobre qué hacer―. Anoche no pude saludarte adecuadamente, ¡encantado!

Finalmente Antonio se decidió a estrecharle la mano con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, pero apretando con bastante más fuerza de la apropiada, diría yo, dado el gesto de dolor que compuso mi padre. Le di un codazo en las costillas al bastardo y lo soltó.

―Vaya… sí que tienes fuerza, muchacho.

Mientras se masajeaba la mano, mi padre le hizo señas a mi madre disimuladamente para que se acercara. Ella no se había movido, seguía con los brazos cruzados y la cara vuelta hacia un lado. Le echó una de sus terroríficas miradas, resopló exasperada y se plantó frente a mí con un claro gesto de enfado en la cara. Me encogí un poco recordando el episodio del día anterior, pero no pensaba mostrarme asustado frente a ella, mi orgullo me lo impedía, así que me erguí cuanto pude.

Nos miramos tensa y fijamente durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente mi madre relajó el gesto y desvió la vista al suelo.

―Ha-Has tocado muy bien esta noche ―titubeó.

―Ya lo sé ―respondí altivo. Me miró enfadada, rebajarse tanto frente a mí y no obtener una respuesta acorde con el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al dejar de lado su orgullo debía molestarla bastante, lo cual a mí me produjo mucha satisfacción―. Pero gracias de todas formas.

―Bien, ahora que parece que habéis terminado de conversar ―intervino el abuelo echándonos los brazos sobre los hombros a mi madre y a mí, menuda cara de disgusto que puso ella―, ¿qué tal si nos vamos a cenar? Tenemos que homenajear a nuestros tres músicos y despedirnos de nuestros amigos Berwald, Tino y Govert como se merecen, que se marchan mañana. Así que ¡vamos! Tengo hecha una reserva aquí cerca para todos.

En el restaurante donde el abuelo había reservado nos proporcionaron un salón sólo para nosotros, así que disfrutamos de una cena muy animada y continuamos con la celebración tomándonos unas copas. Prácticamente todo el mundo estaba bastante entretenido bebiendo y charlando con unos y otros.

Lilly, Feliks y yo estábamos juntos, algo ajenos al resto, hablando sobre el concierto y contándole al polaco los pormenores surgidos.

―Es que como que no me lo puedo creer, o sea, ¿de verdad que lo de apagar las luces se os ocurrió como que a última hora?

―Joder, Feliks, por tercera vez, ¡sí!

―Es que, o sea, todo salió como que tan perfecto que parece mentira que no estuviera como que súper planeado. O sea, tipo, a ti como que ni siquiera se te veía nervioso.

―Pues te aseguro que lo estaba.

―Joder, como para no estarlo habiendo ensayado sólo una semana, con todo el público mirándome y Roderich atento al más mínimo fallo… ¡Qué presión, maldita sea!

―Suerte que conseguiste dominar los nervios, Lovino.

―No sé ni cómo lo conseguí. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en actuar y que se acabara de una vez el concierto para poder relajarme y descansar a gusto.

―O sea, que tenías como que unas ganas increíbles de desfogarte…

―No te haces una idea.

―O sea, que estarás como que deseando que se acabe esta fiesta para asistir a la celebración que te espera después.

―Viendo la marca que tiene en la clavícula, me da la impresión de que esa celebración la han adelantado.

―¿Marca? ―llevé la mano donde Lilly me indicó. Me sonrojé intensamente al entender a qué se refería, me abroché el botón de la camisa y fulminé con la mirada al bastardo que tenía por novio, quien charlaba animadamente con sus amigotes, así que ni se coscó―. ¡Voy a matar a ese maldito bastardo! ¿Cómo demonios se ha atrevido a…? ¡No es lo que estáis pensando, maldita sea! Esto ha sido sólo cosa de ese idiota que se toma demasiadas confianzas, no hemos hecho nada ¡y mucho menos lo que estáis pensando, joder!

Lilly y Feliks se estaban riendo, eran incapaces de disimularlo por más que se taparan la boca.

―¡No os riais, joder!

―Ay, Lovino ―dijo Lilly limpiándose las lagrimillas provocadas por la risa―, voy a echarte de menos durante las clases.

―Oh, mierda, ¡es verdad! ¡Ya no tendremos más clases juntos!

―O sea, preciosidades, no os pongáis como que dramáticos ahora con eso, porque, o sea, ¡os seguiréis viendo! ―Feliks se llevó una mano al pecho y adoptó un gesto asustado―. ¿O acaso me vais a decir que no vamos a quedar como que de vez en cuando para tomar algo o ir a comer?

―Claro que sí, Feliks, no te preocupes.

―El problema es otro, joder. ¿Quién demonios me librará ahora de los castigos de ese estirado de Roderich?

―O sea, como que menudo susto ―suspiró el polaco aliviado.

―Procura comportarte, ser respetuoso, puntual y no meterte en líos durante las clases ―me aconsejó Lilly―, de ese modo el profesor Edelstein no tendrá motivos para castigarte. Y no lo insultes, por favor.

―O sea, nena, no le pidas cosas como que imposibles al pobre Lovinito.

―¡Soy perfectamente capaz de mantener las formas si me lo propongo, joder!

―Eso me gustaría verlo.

Pegué un bote del susto al escuchar a Roderich, que se encontraba detrás de mí con los brazos cruzados y mirándome con una ceja levantada. Lilly y Feliks se rieron de mi reacción. Al lado del austriaco estaba el hermano de Lilly, de la cual me separé como medio metro no fuera a ser que a ese loco sobreprotector se le ocurriera sacar la navaja y amenazarme por exceso de cercanía.

―Lilly, despídete. Nos vamos ―Vash no podría ser más escueto.

― _Ja, bruder_.

―¡O sea, no! Todavía es como que muy temprano, tipo, deja que Lilly se quede más tiempo. O sea, luego nosotros como que la escoltamos hasta vuestra casa.

―No, he dicho que nos vamos ―respondió tajante Vash―. De camino acompañaremos a  _herr_  Edelstein a su casa ―Roderich asintió al ser mencionado.

―Muy bien,  _bruder_.

―O sea, ¡Lilly! Pero no acates como que todo lo que dice, o sea, ¡rebélate un poco!

Feliks comenzó a discutir con Vash… bueno, más bien se puso a actuar como un crío de cinco años intentando convencerlo para que no se marcharan aún o bien que permitiera que Lilly se quedara más tiempo en la fiesta. No parecía darse cuenta de que su insistencia era inútil, sólo estaba consiguiendo agotar la paciencia del hermano de Lilly.

La "discusión" entre los rubios estaba atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. Toris y Antonio se acercaron cada uno por su lado. Mi novio me echó un brazo sobre los hombros.

―Hey, chicos, ¿por qué estáis discutiendo? ―se metió Antonio.

―Porque vamos a marcharnos y Feliks insiste en que nos quedemos un rato más ―respondió Lilly.

―Feliks, por favor, no seas pesado ―pidió Toris con desgana.

―¿Ya os vais? ―cuestionó Antonio―. Pero si todavía es muy temprano.

―¿Veis? O sea, lo que yo decía.

―Teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente siempre llegas con retraso a todas partes, no quiero imaginar qué concepto tienes del término "temprano", Antonio, pero no debe ser muy fiable ―apuntó Roderich ignorando el comentario de Feliks.

―Jo, Rod, mira que llegas a ser puntilloso a veces.

―¿Sólo a veces? ―comenté en voz baja, aunque no lo suficiente porque Roderich me oyó y me fulminó con la mirada.

Vash carraspeó sonoramente y recordó molesto que se marchaban, así que no se entretuvieron más. Eso sí, antes de irse al austriaco no se le olvidó aconsejarme que ensayara, cómo no, ya podría haberme deseado una buena semana libre.

Viendo que protestar resultó inútil frente al rubio sobreprotector, Feliks se resignó y fue con Toris en busca de más bebida. Yo me quedé donde estaba con Antonio, que seguía con el brazo echado sobre mí. Me aparté de él lo suficiente y le di una buena y merecida colleja en el cogote.

―¡Aauuuu! ¿A qué ha venido eso? ―se sobó el golpe―. ¿Qué he hecho?

―Como si no lo supieras, bastardo.

Se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, así que me abrí un poco la camisa y le enseñé el chupetón que me había hecho. Una sonrisa pervertida se dibujó en su cara.

―Lo siento, Lovi.

―¡Mentiroso!

―Vale, no, realmente no lo siento. Disfruté bastante, no voy a negarlo.

Noté mi cara enrojecer de la vergüenza, ¿cómo era capaz de decir una cosa así con tantísima facilidad? Al bastardo de mi novio no se le ocurrió otra cosa que comentar lo lindo que me veía y prácticamente asfixiarme entre sus brazos mientras yo me revolvía, protestaba y le exigía que me soltara.

― _Kesesese_ … Vosotros dos no perdéis el tiempo, ¿eh? ―dijo el macho albino acercándose junto con el gabacho, el  _cejón_  y la húngara loca, que aprovechó para sacarnos unas cuantas fotos―. Dejad un poco para más tarde.

―Gilbert, ¡no los interrumpas!

―Elizaveta,  _ma chérie_ , ya deberías saber que tu novio es todo un corta puntos.

―¡Cómo os gusta exagerar! ―se rio Antonio, que apretó su abrazo y me besó en la mejilla. La húngara nos sacó una foto―. Si no estamos haciendo nada.

―Deberíais ser un poco más discretos ―dijo el cejón. Eli lo miró mal.

―Un par de copas más y el indiscreto lo serás tú,  _mon amour ―_ murmuró el gabacho con una risita sin que el inglés se enterara.

―No nos vengas tú también con esas, Arthur ―dijo Antonio―. Bastante hemos tenido con el broncazo que nos echó Roderich antes por darnos un par de besitos, ¡cómo se puso!

―No te puedes esperar otra cosa de ese señoritingo estirado y tan poco asombroso. ¡Menos mal que ya se ha largado!

―¿Tan molesta te resultaba su presencia,  _mon ami_?

―¡Lo suficiente! Como si no supiera lo que pretendía con este concierto.

―¿Y qué se supone que pretendía? ―cuestionó Eli con una ceja levantada.

―¡Está claro! Es más que obvio que intentaba lucirse frente a ti.

La húngara rodó los ojos con hastío y le dio una colleja a su novio.

―No seas idiota, Gilbert, si quería lucirse sería delante de todo el mundo, no precisamente frente a mí. Además, ¿acaso no te quedó claro lo de que tiene a otra persona en su vida?

―Sí, claro… Una persona a la que nadie ha visto y de la que nadie sabe nada, ni siquiera el chaval que se pasa medio día metido en su casa ―el patatero me apuntó con el dedo―, ni tú y eso que consigues enterarte de todo, ¿no te parece raro?

Me encogí entre los brazos de Antonio, temiendo que me preguntaran y se dieran cuenta de que conocía el secreto de Roderich. No les revelaría nada por más que insistieran, se lo prometí a Lilly. Por suerte para mí, Elizaveta no le dio importancia al tema.

―Tarde o temprano descubriremos de quién se trata. En cualquier caso, no debería importarte quién está o no con Roderich, sino con quién estoy yo, que es ni más ni menos que contigo, pedazo de tonto.

―Eso es porque soy asombroso.

―Asombrosamente idiota ―dijimos los cinco a coro.

Todos nos echamos a reír, el patatero incluido, que pareció dejar sus celos a un lado y se lanzó a besar a Elizaveta, que se enganchó de su cuello correspondiéndole.

Arthur hizo un comentario sobre lo indiscretos que se mostraban mientras que el gabacho replicó diciendo que era cosa de " _l'amour_ " que inundaba el ambiente y lo abrazó por detrás, toqueteando más de la cuenta (¡agh!) para disgusto del inglés, que se revolvió e intentó golpearle para que lo soltara entre protestas e insultos (toda su discreción se fue al garete).

No duró mucho el espectáculo amoroso, pues las dos… parejas, por llamarlos de algún modo, se separaron al ver que mis padres se acercaban y se mantuvieron atentos a todos sus movimientos, si es que nadie les ganaba a cotillas. Antonio me tomó de la mano.

En cuanto a mis padres, no me importó que estuvieran presentes en la celebración que preparó el abuelo, de todas formas no tuve que pasar el tiempo con ellos, ni pensé hacerlo en ningún momento. Aún me sentía muy resentido por su actitud hacia mí, especialmente después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de apreciar su intento de acercamiento (motivado sin duda por la bronca que les echó el viejo), ya era más de lo que habían intentado nunca.

No fue una conversación larga, mis padres sólo se acercaron para informarme de que se marchaban a casa. En realidad fue mi padre quien me lo dijo, mi madre no abrió la boca, incluso evitó cruzar su mirada con la mía. Eso sí, a Antonio le dedicó unas miradas de odio intenso que, si mataran, mi novio habría caído fulminado allí mismo.

―Vaya, sabíamos que la madre de Lovino estaba enfadada con su hijo y que seguramente contigo también a pesar de ser el yerno que toda madre desearía ―le dijo el gabacho a Antonio cuando mis padres se fueron―, pero lamento informarte de que tu suegra… te odia,  _mon ami_.

―Y no precisamente poco ―añadió Eli.

―A mí tampoco me cae bien ―Antonio me miró triste―. Lo siento, Lovi.

―No te preocupes, ya me lo esperaba.

― _Kesese_ … tu suegra debe odiarte por robarle la inocencia a su pequeñín.

Me atraganté y escupí la bebida.

―A ver, bastardo patatero ―dije medio tosiendo―, entérate bien: el  _pequeñín_  de mi madre es Feliciano, no yo; el bastardo de Antonio no me ha… robado i-inocencia ninguna, ¡ni nada! ―me sonrojé intensamente―; y a mi madre le basta cualquier motivo, por estúpido que sea, para odiar a alguien, joder. Antonio no es el único al que odia.

―Y tanto ―intervino mi abuelo―. A mí no me puede ni ver.

―¿Acaso es eso posible, Romu? Lo de  _Antoine_  está claro, diga lo que diga tu nieto ―miré mal al gabacho―, pero ¿a ti por qué?

―Se podría decir que ambos tenemos maneras muy distintas de ver la vida y, por desgracia, a ella no le gusta la mía y más de una vez hemos chocado, especialmente durante los periodos en los que hemos convivido, por eso no me soporta.

―Tiene lógica ―comentó el francés.

―Además creo que también me guarda cierto rencor porque mis nietos aprendieron a decir  _nonno_  antes que  _mamma_.

Esa anécdota me resultó bastante curiosa, nunca antes la había oído, y eso que el abuelo se afana en recordarnos a Feliciano y a mí historias de nuestra infancia siempre que tiene ocasión. Después de todo, vivimos con él en su casa (mis padres también) hasta que tuve al menos cinco años, ¡a saber cuántas anécdotas le quedarán por contar!

―En fin, qué se le va a hacer ―suspiró el viejo―, no puede uno caerle en gracia a todo el mundo.

Los seis asentimos dándole la razón al abuelo que, seguidamente, fue a reunirse con la madre de Heracles. A ella sí que le caía bastante bien.

Quien seguramente no caía en gracia con facilidad era el rubio tenebroso… el señor Berwald, que vino con su "esposa" a despedirse. Me llevé un buen susto al encontrarme de repente al gigantesco y terrorífico nórdico frente a mí, pero me repuse y de nuevo les agradecí tanto a él como a Tino su ayuda con el asunto del turco.

―No tienes que darnos las gracias ―me respondió Tino―, nos alegramos de haber sido de ayuda.

―Lo importante es que no te ocurrió nada ―añadió Berwald sonriendo de forma casi imperceptible.

―Qué razón tienes, Berwy ―dijo Antonio dándole una palmada en la espalda―. Suerte que estabais allí.

―Y que  _Hanatamago_  me alertó.

Cierto, de no haber sido por esa inteligente y esponjosa bola de pelo quizás la ayuda habría tardado más en llegar. Le pedí a la pareja que recompensara al perrito de mi parte.

Finalmente nos despedimos, aunque antes de que se marcharan Antonio bromeó con el sueco diciendo algo de verlo con barba y en la tele (sigo sin entender el chiste) y estrechó al matrimonio en un fuerte abrazo, deseándoles un buen viaje e invitándolos a regresar pronto.

Los siguientes en dejar la fiesta fueron Emma, Mathias y el tulipán. Este último se despidió de cada uno de los presentes, de algunos con un apretón de manos y de otros con un simple gesto de cabeza. Al acercarse a mí, Antonio me abrazó por detrás posesivamente, bastardo celoso. El tulipán le echó una de sus típicas miradas de odio y le ignoró, extendiendo su brazo hacia mí.

―Niñato…

―Tulipán ―le estreché la mano con fuerza―, procura tardar en regresar.

―Y tú procura aprender a comportarte.

Me revolvió el pelo con la mano que le quedaba libre, riéndose. Le solté todo tipo de protestas e insultos hasta que paró.

Antonio se colocó a mi lado y le tendió la mano al tulipán en un gesto amistoso, deseándole un buen viaje. El rubio pasó varias veces la mirada de la sonriente cara de mi novio a la mano que le ofrecía hasta que se decidió a estrechársela, parecía que ahora que Govert se marchaba enterrarían el hacha de guerra de una vez.

Parecía.

En el rostro del tulipán se dibujó una sonrisa torcida que no me hizo intuir nada bueno. Tiró de Antonio hacia delante, lo sujetó impidiéndole moverse y le mordió la nariz.

―¡GYAAAAAA! ¡GOVERT, SUELTA!

Antonio gritaba, daba golpes y se revolvía para que el tulipán lo soltara, obviamente sin obtener ningún resultado.

Al principio permanecí estático y sin saber cómo reaccionar, definitivamente me esperaba que el tulipán hiciera algo, pero morderle la nariz a Antonio no entraba en mis pensamientos. Emma se encontraba en la misma situación que yo. Y todos los allí presentes.

Cuando me decidí a intervenir para separarlos, el tulipán soltó a mi novio. Le había dejado la nariz roja y los dientes bien marcados en ella.

―¡Qué a gusto me he quedado! ―exclamó el tulipán sonriente.

―¡Me cago en la puta, Govert! ―protestó Antonio mientras se frotaba la nariz, era muy raro escucharlo decir palabrotas, claro que no todos los días lo muerden a uno con saña―. ¡Me has mordido! ¿Por qué demonios me has mordido?

―¡Hermano! ¿Por qué le has hecho eso a Antonio? ―lo regañó Emma―. Se estaba despidiendo de ti amablemente.

―Como si me importara, ¡que se joda! ―respondió el tulipán con desdén―. Lo he mordido porque me ha dado la gana.

El tulipán caminó hacia la salida acompañado por su hermana y Mathias. Se detuvo para sacar de su bolsillo un paquete de tabaco y se giró hacia mí.

―¡Cuídate, chaval! ―me dijo mientras se llevaba un cigarro a los labios―. Y no te dejes manejar por ese imbécil español.

―¡Yo no me dejo manejar por nadie!

―Lo que tú digas ―respondió con sorna―. ¡Hasta la vista!

Los que nos quedamos en la fiesta no nos marchamos hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

Hice el camino de regreso al bloque apoyado en Antonio, me sentía terriblemente cansado. Por su parte, otros estaban muy borrachos, como mi hermano, al que el macho patatas sujetaba por la cintura para que no se cayera de bruces al suelo, o como el inglés cejón, que pasaba de gritarle verdades al gabacho pervertido a engancharse de su cuello y comérselo a besos (la discreción se había convertido en un término desconocido para él. La cámara de la húngara echaba humo). Los demás iban bastante "contentos", e incluso había quien continuaba con más ganas de fiesta, como el macho albino.

El abuelo y la madre de Heracles nos acompañaron hasta el portón del edificio y se despidieron, continuando con su trayecto hacia no sé dónde, imagino que irían al hotel en el que los vi juntos.

Ya dentro del bloque, el macho albino se fue a seguir la fiesta con la húngara en casa de ésta, al igual que el gabacho y el cejón en el apartamento del francés. El idiota de mi hermano, en cambio, no parecía muy dispuesto a irse con el macho patatas.

―Vee~…  _Fratello_  ―se me abrazó al cuello―, ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

―¡¿Estás loco?! ―lo aparté de mí y se enganchó al cuello del patatero, al que besó en la mejilla―. No pienso subir a casa a no ser que sea necesario, y contigo borracho todavía menos: mamá te descubriría y me echaría a mí la culpa por permitirlo, menuda bronca me caería. Así que olvídalo.

―¿Y si te vienes a dormir a casa de Luddy?

―Ni de coña.

―¿Y si me voy contigo a dormir a casa de Antonio?

La cara de desconcierto del macho patatas resultaba tremendamente cómica, y se intensificó cuando Feliciano se descolgó de su cuello y se lanzó a abrazar a Antonio, qué molesto. Joder, si es que el idiota de mi hermano debía estar mucho más borracho de lo que aparentaba para mostrarse tan tremendamente más cariñoso de lo normal con todo el mundo (suerte que el gabacho pervertido se había largado ya, de lo contrario lo habría toqueteado y se habría aprovechado de lo lindo).

―Este bastardo sólo tiene una cama ―respondí separándolo de mi novio. El patatero lo tomó de la cintura antes de que cayera al suelo―. Y no, no vamos a dormir los tres juntos, ¡ni pensarlo!

―Vee~… Pero…

―¡Ni peros ni manzanas! ―lo corté―. Joder, patatero, no te quedes ahí como un pasmarote y llévatelo a que se acueste de una maldita vez, ¿no ves que está como una cuba y no sabe ni lo que dice ni lo que hace?

―Ah,  _ja, ja_.

El macho patatas cargó a mi hermano en peso sobre su hombro como si fuese un saco de sus adoradas patatas.

―Oye, tú, patatero ―lo llamé antes de que entrara en el apartamento. Se dio la vuelta―, no se te ocurra aprovecharte del idiota de mi hermano.

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―respondió sonrojado.

―¡Más te vale! ―le advertí señalándolo con el dedo―. Y procura tener a mano aspirinas o el teléfono de la loca de tu cuñada para cuando se despierte mañana, lo vas a necesitar.

―D-De acuerdo. Gracias.

―Qué atento eres, Lovi.

El macho patatas se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y se introdujo en su vivienda mientras Feliciano nos decía adiós con la mano felizmente.

Cuando Antonio y yo entramos en su piso, solté el violín y le di las flores para que las metiera en agua. Sólo deseaba meterme en la cama, me sentía realmente cansado, después de todo había sido un día muy largo y cargado de emociones. De modo que no perdí el tiempo y me fui desvistiendo de camino a la habitación, dejando la ropa por donde pasaba, hasta quedar en calzoncillos.

Me tiré de un salto sobre la cama deshecha, me estiré y abracé la almohada. Antonio me miraba sonriente apoyado en el quicio de la puerta.

―Uhm... mañana no pienso salir de la cama en todo el día.

―Vaya, pero qué travieso eres...

―Y tú un pervertido, bastardo.

―¿Yo? Pero si yo no he dicho nada ―se acercó despacio y se colocó sobre mí, con los brazos y las piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo―, eres tú quien pretende no salir de la cama mañana.

―Y tú el que lo has interpretado como te ha dado la gana.

Se rio y me besó.

―Joder, menudo bocado te ha metido el tulipán, todavía se notan las marcas de sus dientes.

―Y encima duele ―dio un respingo cuando lo toqué―. ¿Me das un besito para que se cure más rápido?

―¡Nooo, qué asco! ―reí―. Tu nariz debe estar llena de las babas del tulipán.

―¡No tiene babas! ―replicó riendo también―. Me limpié en el baño. Venga~, un besitooo~…

Giré la cara cada vez que me acercaba la nariz. Finalmente corté sus ruegos besándolo, pero en la boca.

―Mmm… Me conformo con este beso mejor, me gusta mucho más.

―Genial, porque no pienso besarte la nariz.

―¿Y harías conmigo otra cosa que también me gusta mucho?

―¿En qué guarrada estás pensando? ―pregunté desconfiado.

―¡En ninguna! ―se rio―. Sólo quiero que toquemos juntos mañana.

―Espera, ¿qué? ―tardé en procesar su petición, desde luego me imaginaba que no iba a ir por ahí lo que quería… soy un malpensado―. ¿Quieres que toquemos juntos?

―¡Sí! ¿Ya no te acuerdas? Me prometiste que lo haríamos cuando pasara el recital.

―Pero no tiene que ser precisamente mañana, ¿verdad?

―No necesariamente. Pero es que tocar contigo de nuevo me hace muchísima ilusión, especialmente después de haberte visto esta noche, ¡ha sido maravilloso! ―los ojos de Antonio centelleaban de la emoción, me hizo sonrojar por cómo me miraban―. Además, mañana tenemos el día libre los dos, ¡es perfecto! Hay que aprovecharlo. ¿Qué me dices?

―¡Agh, cómo te odio! ―hinché las mejillas―. Ni un día me dejas descansar.

―¿Eso es un sí?

Abracé a Antonio con brazos y piernas, tirando de él hacia abajo para pegarlo a mi cuerpo, y lo besé con fiereza y deseo, a ver si así entendía mi respuesta.

Por supuesto que era un sí. No podía negarme a su petición, mucho menos viendo lo ilusionado que se mostraba por poder compartir conmigo aquello con lo que ambos disfrutábamos tanto. Y sobre todo porque Antonio se lo merecía (eso y mucho más) por todo lo que había hecho y hacía por mí, especialmente habiendo sido mi mayor y mejor apoyo en aquel día tan complicado y repleto de emociones.

Aquello era simplemente lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.


	25. Todo lo que comienza...

_Capítulo 25: Todo lo que comienza…_

Disponer de varios días completamente libres me resultaba de lo más extraño. No había próximos eventos en los que actuar, ni clases o trabajo a los que acudir. Era como estar de vacaciones, por poco tiempo sí, pero de vacaciones al fin y al cabo, de modo que aprovecharía la ocasión para descansar todo lo que pudiera (que bien que me lo merecía). De hecho, aquel domingo pretendía pasármelo en la cama durmiendo prácticamente todo el día.

Sin embargo, no fue así. No sé si se debió a que en realidad no estaba tan cansado como creía (algo extraño dado lo largo y extenuante que resultó el día anterior), pero me desperté mucho más temprano de lo que esperaba, a eso de las doce del mediodía.

Antonio dormía profundamente a mi espalda, notaba su respiración en mi cuello, y me abrazaba como a un jodido osito de peluche. Intenté levantarme varias veces, pero el bastardo de mi novio me lo impidió apretando su abrazo y acercándome a él de forma inconsciente. Gruñí frustrado viendo que no podría salir de la cama.

Me giré hacia Antonio por debajo de su brazo con intención de despertarle, pero cambió de posición poniéndose bocarriba sin soltarme, y me detuve. Tenía la boca entreabierta y un hilo de baba le bajaba desde la comisura de los labios, era una visión un tanto cómica y no pude evitar reírme.

Descarté la idea de despertarlo, verlo tan relajado me transmitía tranquilidad, así que acomodé la cabeza sobre su pecho y me entretuve pasando el dedo suavemente por el contorno de los músculos de su abdomen.

―Hmm… Me haces cosquillas.

―Por fin te despiertas, bastardo.

―Sí, y de la mejor forma posible que podría imaginar ―me dio un beso rápido en los labios―, con mi Lovi recostado sobre mí haciéndome caricias.

―No son caricias, como has dicho antes… ¡son cosquillas!

Moví con rapidez los dedos sobre la barriga de Antonio haciéndole cosquillas. Se revolvió mientras reía, pero con un movimiento rápido e inesperado me agarró de las muñecas y me tiró sobre el colchón, atrapándome bajo su cuerpo desnudo. Una sonrisa pervertida se dibujó en su cara.

―¡Gané!

―Sólo porque me has pillado desprevenido, bastardo.

―Igual que tú a mí.

―Como sea, ¡quítate de encima!

―Primero me voy a cobrar mi premio.

Inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron y los unimos en un cálido y húmedo beso que se intensificó por momentos. Sin duda, el premio estaba siendo para ambos… Maldita sea, ese idiota sabía perfectamente cómo nublarme la razón, aunque en el fondo no me importaba demasiado dejarme llevar de esa forma.

Antonio se separó lentamente de mí, mordiéndome el labio inferior con suavidad durante el proceso, y se dejó caer a mi lado sonriendo como de costumbre.

―Oye, Lovi, ¿cómo es que te has despertado tan pronto? ―preguntó de repente mientras me acariciaba la cabeza―. Pensé que después de un día como el de ayer estarías agotado, sobre todo después de nuestra  _sesión nocturna_.

Golpeé a Antonio en el brazo por sacarme los colores con ese estúpido comentario. Él simplemente se rio por lo bajo, luego adoptó un gesto pensativo.

―No habrá sido culpa de Govert que te hayas desvelado, ¿verdad?

El tulipán se había marchado esa misma mañana muy temprano, tanto que ni siquiera había salido el sol. Y claro, el rubio pelo-pincho no se podía ir a esas horas como cualquier persona normal sin hacer ruido, no, él tenía que armar todo el escándalo que le fuera posible, consiguiendo despertarnos a Antonio y a mí (y seguramente al resto del bloque). Cabreado por el brusco despertar, me asomé a la ventana y le canté las cuarenta a gritos al idiota del tulipán, pero el muy cabrón se burló respondiéndome que "aprendiéramos a acostarnos a una hora normal" y se largó cerrando de un sonoro portazo el gigantesco portón de la entrada. Regresé a la cama mucho más molesto, pero en cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada me dormí profundamente. Así que no, aunque el idiota del tulipán me hubiese interrumpido el sueño, no fue culpa suya que al final me despertara antes de lo que esperaba.

―No, el tulipán no tiene nada que ver ―respondí finalmente―. Simplemente no he podido seguir durmiendo, no sé por qué.

Me rugió el estómago.

―Por hambre, ¿quizás?

―Pues deja de reírte y flojear, y prepara el desayuno, maldita sea.

―A tus órdenes, Lovi.

Hizo el saludo militar y me dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de levantarse de la cama y salir al pasillo.

―Por Dios, Antonio, ponte unos malditos calzoncillos por lo menos, que como te descuides acabarás quemándote el  _churro_.

―Es verdad ―se dio la vuelta riendo y rascándose la nuca como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que iba desnudo, aunque el muy bastardo se contoneó mientras iba en busca de los malditos calzoncillos, ¿acaso intentaba provocarme? Pues no lo conseguiría―. Aunque estoy seguro de que si algo así ocurriera me pondrías cremita y me lo acariciarías para que se curara pronto.

―¡Yo no haría nada de eso, bastardo pervertido! ―le grité sonrojado―. ¡Y ponte algo de ropa de una maldita vez!

―¿Acaso me vas a decir que no te gusta lo que ves?

Meneó el culo de un lado a otro, mirándome y sonriendo de forma provocativa. Me sonrojé todavía más de lo que ya estaba, mi cara ardía, pero no le respondí, ¡ni lo haría! No le concedería a ese bastardo la satisfacción de escucharme decir lo que él quería para alimentar su estúpido ego. En su lugar, me aproximé a él de rodillas sobre la cama y le propiné unos cuantos almohadazos en la cabeza y la espalda.

―¡Vístete ya! ―le ordené.

Lejos de obedecerme, Antonio se me tiró encima, riendo completamente feliz de la vida, y me besó por donde pudo hasta que consiguió juntar nuestras bocas. Lo peor es que, por mucho que tratara de resistirme, al final me dejé embaucar por él irremediablemente, como siempre, así que no tardé en seguirle y corresponderle.

* * *

Puede que no me pasara el día durmiendo como planeé originalmente, pero sí que estaba descansando bastante. Antonio y yo nos dedicamos a flojear durante toda la mañana y, después de almorzar, nos apoltronamos en el sofá con un gigantesco cuenco de palomitas y vimos la segunda parte de  _El Padrino_.

De ser por mí nos habríamos quedado toda la tarde allí tirados sin hacer otra cosa que no fuese ver la televisión. Sin embargo, en cuanto la película finalizó, Antonio apartó la mirada de la pantalla, volviéndola hacia mí, y me recordó sonriente la promesa de que tocaríamos juntos.

―Joder, ¿y tiene que ser precisamente ahora? ―me hundí entre los cojines del sofá―. No tengo ganas.

―Venga~, no te hagas el remolón ―me suplicó con voz infantil y puso un puchero en los labios―. Sabes que nos divertiremos. Además anoche dijiste que lo haríamos hoy.

―Ya sé que te lo dije, pero es que no me apetece ―refunfuñé hinchando las mejillas―. ¿No podemos dejarlo para mañana?

―Mañana trabajo todo el día ―suspiró apesadumbrado. Levanté una ceja, extrañado―. ¿No te lo había contado? Me llamaron el viernes para que vaya a trabajar en la playa todas las tardes de esta semana y de la próxima y los fines de semana completos. Por eso tenemos que tocar hoy, por fa~…

Además de rogar, Antonio siguió haciendo pucheros con la boca y puso esa mirada triste de cachorrillo apaleado que tanta pena daba.

Incapaz de resistir por mucho tiempo su mirada y sabiendo lo ilusionado que estaba con la idea y que no dejaría de insistir, me di por vencido. Con un gruñido de protesta, me levanté del cómodo sofá.

―¿A dónde vas, Lovi?

―A por los malditos instrumentos, bastardo. ¿O es que acaso piensas tocar con el aire?

Dando un grito de júbilo, Antonio me agarró de la cintura y me sentó sobre su regazo para abrazarme estrechamente, dejándome casi sin respiración de lo que apretaba el muy bestia, mientras me besaba por toda la cara y el cuello. Me revolví intentando que me soltara, sin éxito ninguno.

―¿Quieres tocar o has cambiado de opinión y prefieres que pasemos así toda la tarde?

―Prefiero que nos pasemos así toda la noche ―susurró en mi oído y me plantó un beso en el cuello, me estremecí irremediablemente―. Ahora quiero tocar música contigo.

―P-Pues empieza por soltarme.

No necesité repetirlo. Antonio liberó mi torso y me puse de pie con cierta ayuda de su parte, ayuda que consistió en toquetearme el culo a placer mientras me levantaba. Le di un manotazo y miré mal a ese bastardo aprovechado que se limitó a sonreír inocentemente y soltar una risita pícara.

Le eché una última mirada mordaz y fui en busca de los instrumentos.

―La guitarra está en el estudio.

Me detuve a la entrada del pasillo, dándome cuenta de que no necesitaba esa información, pues ya sabía dónde se encontraba la guitarra, así como también recordé los papeles sobre los costes de la guardería que vi el día anterior. Antonio aún no había mencionado nada al respecto de ellos, pero tampoco daba la impresión de que quisiera ocultarlos ya que no había puesto reparos en que fuera a la habitación donde los tenía. Debía aprovechar la ocasión para sacar el tema.

―O-Oye, Antonio, ¿qué son esos papeles que tienes en el escritorio?

Al principio se quedó descolocado con mi pregunta, pero inmediatamente recuperó la sonrisa y me respondió:

―Cosas de la guarde. Nada importante ni de lo que haya que preocuparse por ahora.

El que se quedó descolocado entonces fui yo, ¿eso era TODO lo que me pensaba contar? No me cabía la menor duda de que Antonio necesitaba una pequeña ayuda económica para cumplir su sueño cuanto antes, lo que no entendía era por qué le quitaba importancia a la cuestión y no me lo explicaba claramente.

No conforme con la respuesta que me había dado, pretendía seguir indagando sobre el asunto como quien no quiere la cosa, pero Antonio cambió de tema.

―Qué pena. Si hubiera sabido que ibas a tener vacaciones esta semana, habría intentado cogérmela libre yo también.

―¿Qué?

―Podríamos haber planeado una escapadita fuera de la ciudad o algo por el estilo, ¿no te parece?

Antonio me dejó con la boca abierta. Joder, es que no era para menos, aunque fuera normal que quisiera descansar del trabajo más tiempo y pasarlo conmigo, haberlo hecho habría implicado retrasar un poco más la realización de su sueño, ¿cómo demonios podía entonces tomarse esa cuestión tan a la ligera?

―No habría estado mal ―respondí sinceramente―, pero ya tendremos ocasión de hacerlo más adelante. Además, mis vacaciones no son propiamente unas "vacaciones": tengo que trabajar en el restaurante desde el miércoles.

―Joo~, eso significa que nos podremos ver muy poco esta semana ―suspiró triste―. Bueno, creo que me sobrepondré yendo a cenar alguna que otra noche al restaurante de Rómulo para que me atienda el camarero más sexy de toda la ciudad ―me guiñó el ojo―. Quizás pueda convencerle de que me dé un servicio exclusivo.

―¡Deja de decir tonterías! ―le grité todo rojo por sus insinuaciones―. Y vamos a tocar de una maldita vez antes de que me arrepienta, joder.

Antonio se levantó del sofá como activado por un resorte y me quitó su guitarra de las manos. En apenas unos segundos estuvo listo para tocar y me metió prisa, lo fulminé con la mirada mientras me preparaba.

Antes de empezar, decidimos cuáles serían algunos de los temas que interpretaríamos, todos conocidos por ambos. A Antonio también se le ocurrió la idea de que dejásemos volar nuestra imaginación e improvisáramos algunas melodías sobre la marcha. Acepté su propuesta casi sin pensar, sonaba bastante divertido.

Sí, joder, a pesar de mis reticencias y todas las pegas que había puesto, estaba disfrutando mucho tocando con Antonio, y eso que sólo íbamos por la primera melodía. Sin duda formábamos un gran dúo.

―Jum… eso no ha sonado bien.

―¡¿Qué?! ―me sorprendí―. No me jodas, bastardo, la canción ha sonado jodidamente bien, así que no me vengas con esas. Y si alguien ha tocado mal habrás sido tú, porque yo lo he hecho estupendamente, maldita sea.

―¿Eh? ¡Noooo! ―se rio y negó con la cabeza―. No, no, no me refería a que hubiésemos tocado mal, sino a que el sonido no se escucha bien aquí porque rebota mucho en las paredes, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

Negué con la cabeza.

―No pasa nada, sé de un sitio donde eso no será un problema. ¡Vamos!

Con un movimiento repentino, me agarró de la mano y me arrastró corriendo escaleras abajo hasta el patio.

―¡No! ¡Ni de coña! ―grité, negando además con la cabeza y los brazos―. No pienso ponerme a tocar aquí en medio, bastardo. ¡Me largo!

Antonio impidió que me escabullera. Me detuvo justo antes de que pudiera poner un pie en la escalera, me levantó en peso por la cintura, y me llevó en volandas al otro extremo del patio, donde había dejado su guitarra apoyada contra la pared. Me revolví y pataleé, como era normal, pero no me soltó.

―¡Déjame! ―grité―. Quiero volver arriba, joder. Esto ha sido una encerrona, lo de que se escuchaba mal te lo has inventado.

―No me lo he inventado, es cierto.

―¡No me lo creo!

Gruñí, hinché las mejillas y volví la cara con orgullo ya que no me podía ir porque el bastardo seguía sujetándome de la cintura. Antonio suspiró y relajó un poco su agarre, pero sin llegar a soltarme.

―Venga, Lovi, no te hagas de rogar ―me pinchó un cachete con el dedo, se lo aparté de un manotazo con mi mano libre―. ¿Por qué no quieres tocar aquí?

―Porque nos van a ver todos los vecinos, maldita sea.

―¿Y qué? Si ayer ya te vieron todos actuando y les encantaste.

―Sí, joder, pero no es lo mismo. Lo de ayer estaba preparado casi al detalle y esto de hoy es casi como un ensayo, y yo ODIO que me miren mientras ensayo.

―Lovi, esto no tiene nada que ver con un ensayo. Vamos a tocar por gusto, por la simple razón de que disfrutamos haciéndolo ―vale, he de admitir que en eso tenía razón―. Venga, vamos a tocar aquí, ¿quieres?

Suspiré con resignación y acepté su propuesta.

Dando saltitos de alegría, Antonio apretó su abrazo en mi cintura y me besó en la mejilla antes de soltarme por fin. Cogió la guitarra apoyada en la pared y se sentó con ella en el alféizar de la ventana del apartamento de Elizaveta.

Antonio y yo decidimos volver a tocar la misma canción que interpretamos en su casa, y empezamos nuestro improvisado concierto. No sé si fue porque ese bastardo me había convencido de ello, pero me dio la impresión de que el sonido de la música era mejor allí en el patio que en su salón... Maldita sea, cómo odio admitir que tenía razón (aunque jamás lo reconocería abiertamente delante de él).

Cuando íbamos por la mitad del tema, mi hermano apareció dando saltos felizmente y se sentó en el suelo delante de nosotros. Nos miraba embobado con una enorme sonrisa.

―¡Bravo,  _fratello_! ―Feliciano nos aplaudió al terminar la canción―. ¡Bravo, Toño! Habéis tocado genial… las dos veces. Pero esta última ha sido mejor. Me ha gustado más.

―¡Muchas gracias, Feli~!

―Se os ha quedado pequeña la casa para tocar, ¿eh? ―comentó el macho albino, que se asomó por la ventana en la que estaba sentado Antonio―. Cómo os gusta luciros y llamar la atención.

―No eres el más indicado para decir eso precisamente ―intervino Eli apareciendo por detrás de su novio.

―Alguien tan asombroso como yo llama la atención incluso sin proponérselo.

―No quiero imaginar cómo sería si te lo propusieras ―dije irónicamente―. ¡Y que sepas que no intentaba lucirme ni llamar la atención, maldito bastardo patatero! ―le espeté―. Yo ni siquiera quería tocar aquí abajo, ha sido este bastardo el que me ha obligado.

― _Mon ami Antoine_  siempre consigue lo que se propone ―se metió el gabacho pervertido, que hablaba desde la ventana de su piso con su pecho peludo al descubierto―, sobre todo si tiene que ver con  _notre petit_  Lovino, que siempre está dispuesto a complacerle… en todos los sentidos de la palabra,  _hon hon hon_...

―¡¿Qué demonios dices, maldito pervertido?!

―No me extraña que este concierto improvisado sea cosa de Antonio ―intervino Arthur, sentado en la ventana contigua a la del francés―, al fin y al cabo él, la rana y Gilbert siempre han sido unos  _attention whores_.

―¡Ja! Habló de tacones la puta.

―¿Qué demonios insinúas con eso,  _wine bastard_?

―Como si no lo supieras,  _amour:_  a ti también te encanta llamar la atención.

―¡Porque tú lo digas,  _frog_! No soy yo quien está completamente desnudo delante de una ventana desde la que todo el mundo puede verme.

―¿Acaso te molesta que vaya desnudo? Porque hasta hace un rato no parecía que te importara demasiado…

―¡No te inventes…!

―¡BASTA YA!

Pegamos un brinco del susto al escuchar el bramido enfadado que dio el macho patatas desde la ventana de su apartamento. Lo cierto es que el patatero se veía imponente y aterrador. Se hizo el silencio en el patio.

―Parad ya con esa absurda discusión o seguidla, pero con las ventanas cerradas porque resulta muy molesto escucharos, y dejadnos a los demás seguir disfrutando de la música o del silencio.

―Sí, Ludwig tiene razón ―se escuchó a Emma―. ¡Seguid tocando, chicos!

Levanté la vista, la rubia estaba en la ventana de su apartamento junto a Mathias. Por encima de ellos, en el tercer piso, me fijé en que mi abuelo nos observaba. Me saludó moviendo la mano.

―¿Aceptáis peticiones? ―preguntó Emma.

Antonio volvió la mirada hacia mí y ladeó la cabeza, como esperando a que yo decidiera qué hacer. Obviamente asentí, ¿qué clase de persona le negaría una canción a una chica?

―¿Qué canción quieres, Emma? ―inquirió Antonio.

―La primera que tocasteis juntos.

―¿Otra vez? Pero si ya la hemos tocado dos veces esta tarde.

―¡La que habéis tocado antes, no!

―¿Entonces cuál? ¿La de la boda? Para esa nos falta Roderich.

El macho albino gruñó.

―No, una que tocasteis aquí juntos mucho antes.

―¡¿Aquí?!

Antonio y yo intercambiamos una mirada extrañados.

―¡El _rondò_! ―exclamó Feliciano―. Vee~… Seguro que es esa canción, la tocasteis a dúo aquí en el edificio hace tiempo. ¡Yo también la quiero escuchar!

Feliciano había dado en el clavo, no sé cómo no caí antes en la cuenta. Sin duda, el  _rondò_ era la melodía a la que se refería Emma, al fin y al cabo todos pensaron que Antonio y yo la habíamos interpretado a dúo cuando en realidad el muy bastardo se limitó a molestarme cantando y tocando la guitarra mientras yo trataba de ensayarla.

Como mi novio no terminaba de enterarse de cuál era el tema que Emma nos pedía (hay que ver lo lento que llega a ser a veces), le recordé cómo fue nuestra supuesta interpretación juntos, y por fin lo pilló.

―¡Me encanta esa canción! ―exclamó contento.

―Genial. Pero ojo, bastardo ―le dije seriamente apuntándole con el dedo―, que no se te ocurra ponerle alguna estúpida letra a la melodía como la otra vez.

Riendo, Antonio asintió. Más le valía cumplir.

Iniciamos la melodía, a la que le siguieron las demás que habíamos planeado tocar, algunas que nos pidieron y otras que improvisamos. No terminamos nuestro concierto hasta que anocheció. Si es que no puedo negar que disfruté y me divertí muchísimo tocando con Antonio a pesar de que estuviéramos en el patio y rodeados de espectadores, fue una tarde muy entretenida.

Los siguientes días, en cambio, no resultaron ni la mitad de entretenidos.

Pasé la mayor parte del tiempo metido en mi casa, ya que no me apetecía quedarme solo y aburrido en el apartamento de Antonio mientras él trabajaba, principalmente porque no podía evitar revisar una y otra vez los documentos sobre los costes de la guardería y preguntarme las razones por las que el bastardo de mi novio no había sido sincero con respecto a ese asunto.

Lo peor de estar en mi casa era tener que soportar la presencia de mis padres, aunque después de la bronca que les echó el abuelo las cosas con ellos se habían vuelto ligeramente diferentes: mi padre se mostraba mucho más hablador conmigo que de costumbre y cualquier tema era bueno para conversar, incluido TODO lo referente a mi relación con Antonio (joder, qué vergüenza); por su parte, mi madre apenas abría la boca delante de mí, pero me echaba miraditas reprobatorias, se notaba que se estaba reprimiendo, debía costarle mantener aquella actitud. Aun así, traté de evitarlos en la medida de lo posible.

Y de esta forma, llegamos al miércoles.

Aquella misma tarde mis padres regresaban a Italia, así que a mediodía almorzamos juntos todos los miembros de la familia. Por desgracia, no podía escaquearme de aquella comida familiar cuando me diera la gana como había hecho los días anteriores, mi abuelo no me lo permitió, según él porque no habría estado bien que me fuera en mitad del almuerzo cuando en unas horas mis padres se irían. Sólo me quedé por no hacer enfadar al viejo.

―¿Por qué no os han acompañado vuestros… vuestros ―dijo mi madre apretando los ojos, le estaba costando acabar la frase―… vuestros amigos especiales?

―Novios es la palabra.

Mi madre gruñó con mi comentario.

―¿Por qué no han venido a almorzar con nosotros? Vuestro padre os dijo ayer que los invitarais, ¿verdad?

―Vee~… Sí, mamá. Luddy me pidió que os diera las gracias por la invitación, pero que no podía venir porque está muy ocupado en la facultad con su proyecto de Ingeniería y se quedaría allí a comer.

―¿Y el tuyo? ―se dirigió a mí.

―No le he dicho nada. Está demasiado ocupado esta semana.

―¿Ocupado con qué?

―Trabajando.

―¿En qué?

―En una tienda de ropa por las mañanas y de animador en la playa por las tardes.

―Pues sí que está liado el chaval ―comentó mi padre.

―Antonio siempre ha sido un muchacho muy trabajador ―dijo mi abuelo―. Incluso cuando estudiaba la carrera compaginaba el trabajo con los estudios.

―Ah, ¿pero  _ese tipo_  tiene estudios?

―Sí, mamá ―respondí fríamente―. Es maestro de educación infantil y está montando una guardería, por eso trabaja tanto.

―Pues mira qué bien.

Por el tono irónico con el que hablaba y la manera de la que se refería a él, quedaba más que claro que mi madre le había echado la cruz a Antonio, lo odiaba, y no cambiaría su visión de él por muchas virtudes que tuviera.

―Por cierto, ¿has conseguido aclararte con respecto a lo que quieres hacer con tu vida?

―Eeeh… ¿qué?

―Que si ya has decidido lo que vas hacer con tu vida. Supuestamente venir aquí te serviría para eso, ¿no?

―Joder, mamá, ¿es que te parece poco lo que hago? Voy a clase, trabajo…

―Oh, por favor ―me interrumpió―, ¿acaso pretendes pasarte toda la vida trabajando de camarero en el restaurante de tu abuelo?

―No, maldita sea, pero te recuerdo que también voy a clase…

―¡A clase de música! Me parece estupendo que toques el violín, pero eso es más un hobby que algo serio.

―¿Cómo dices? ―intervino el abuelo con una nota de enfado en la voz. Mi madre estaba tocando un tema delicado.

―Ya sé que tu mujer era una fantástica violinista, suegro, pero eso no quita que dedicarse a la música sea complicado y que salir adelante con ello sea más una cuestión de suerte que de otra cosa. ¡Y no quiero que mi hijo acabe tocando en mitad de la calle o en cualquier sitio por el estilo!

Me encogí en la silla tratando de poner cara de póker. Menos mal que mis padres no se encontraban en el edificio el domingo por la tarde, de lo contrario a saber cómo se habría puesto mi madre si nos hubiese visto a Antonio y a mí tocando en el patio. Y eso sin contar que el muy bastardo me amenazó (sí, yo lo considero una amenaza) con que para la próxima vez nos iríamos a tocar al paseo marítimo… ¡Ja, ni de coña!

Mi madre dejó la conversación sobre la música y mi futuro (no me esperaba que le preocupara lo más mínimo) y se centró en charlar con su adorado Feliciano, con lo que el resto del almuerzo transcurrió con tranquilidad.

Cuando terminamos de comer, mis padres cogieron su equipaje y se prepararon para marcharse. El abuelo y Feliciano los acompañarían al aeropuerto, yo no. Había llegado el momento de la despedida.

―¡¿QUÉ ES ESO DE QUE TÚ NO VIE-…?!

Unos severos carraspeos por parte de mi padre y mi abuelo interrumpieron los gritos de mi madre, que cerró los ojos y alzó las manos. Respiró profundamente.

―Está bien, está bien. No hay por qué alterarse ―dijo, más para sí misma que para el resto―. Si no quieres venir al aeropuerto con nosotros, no pasa nada.

Trató de sonreír, pero sólo consiguió poner una mueca extraña con la boca. Relajó el gesto mientras tomaba aire y se acercó a mí para despedirse con un par de besos, a pesar de odiarme, y darme algunas recomendaciones.

―No te metas en líos…

Eso quisiera yo, pero al final, no sé cómo, acabo envuelto en todos los embrollos de mi alrededor.

―…cuida de tu hermano…

El macho patatas ya se ocupa de eso, pero los vigilaré a ambos de cerca por lo que pudiera ocurrir.

―…haz caso de lo que te diga tu abuelo, procura no darle muchos dolores de cabeza…

Precisamente mi madre no era la más indicada para decir eso, en una semana le había dado más dolores de cabeza al viejo que yo en los tres meses que llevaba en España.

―… y búscate una novia.

Ya no pude seguir callado.

―No, mamá, no voy a buscarme nada, joder. Tengo una relación con Antonio, maldita sea ―torció la cara y gruñó―. Ya sé que no lo soportas, pero él es mi… mi novio y, te guste o no, no tengo ninguna intención de que eso cambie.

Se quedó de brazos cruzados y con la cara torcida sin decir palabra. Mi padre carraspeó para llamar su atención y se señaló el reloj de la muñeca. Mi madre volvió la mirada hacia mí y me dijo:

―Cuídate. ¡Y no te fíes demasiado de ese  _tipo_  que tienes por novio!

Me besó en la mejilla, agarró su maleta y salió de la casa con paso firme.

Mi padre se despidió de mí con un abrazo y se marchó detrás de mi madre junto con el abuelo y Feliciano. La casa se quedó en completo silencio.

Aquella repentina tranquilidad se me hizo extraña y, de pronto, las palabras de mi madre acerca de mi futuro resonaron en mi cabeza y se instalaron allí. Y cuando digo que se instalaron, me refiero a que no podía dejar de pensar en ellas a cada rato.

Joder, si es que en los últimos meses apenas me había planteado qué hacer en el futuro, me había centrado en el violín, Antonio y el trabajo. Bueno, en el trabajo no me había centrado mucho, puesto que realmente no me gustaba demasiado, pero sí que me había mantenido suficientemente ocupado. Por otra parte, adoraba tocar el violín, pero no me lo había planteado como profesión a la que dedicarme; de hecho, de no ser porque el abuelo me obligó a retomarlo, seguramente no lo habría vuelto a tocar jamás.

Por si estos pensamientos que inundaban mi mente no fueran suficientes, también había que añadir que no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto económico de Antonio, al que, por cierto, me encontré dormido al pie de la escalera del rellano de su piso el jueves de madrugada, esperándome. Maldita sea, ese idiota debería dedicarse a descansar y no exceder sus límites de esa manera.

En fin, tenía demasiadas cosas rondándome en la cabeza al mismo tiempo, no sé cómo no me echaba humo. No conseguía despejarme de ningún modo, lo que supuso que el imbécil de mi jefe, el encargado del restaurante, me regañara en varias ocasiones por estar con "la cabeza en las nubes" mientras trabajaba, ¡menudo idiota!

Tampoco me ayudó acompañar a Feliciano a su facultad el viernes por la mañana. Mi hermano me pidió que fuera con él a visitar el lugar para conocerlo y no perderse cuando empezara sus clases en un par de semanas, no entiendo a qué venía tanta maldita prisa. El muy pesado insistió, rogando y lagrimeando, hasta que acepté.

Durante la visita, Feliciano me contó ilusionado las ganas que tenía de empezar con sus clases y a trabajar en el restaurante del abuelo, donde comenzaría esa misma noche, en serio, ¿cómo demonios podía hacerle tanta ilusión ponerse a trabajar? Él sabrá. A decir verdad no le presté mucha atención, el paseíto lejos de despejarme lo que consiguió fue que le diera todavía más vueltas a todo lo que tenía en la cabeza.

―¡Hola, chicos! ―nos recibió alegremente el abuelo cuando regresamos, pronto había vuelto del trabajo―. ¿De dónde venís?

― _Ciao, nonno_! ―saludó Feliciano―. Venimos de mi facultad. Mi  _fratello_  me ha acompañado a conocerla para no perderme.

Mientras mi hermano le hablaba al abuelo sobre nuestra visita a su facultad y todo lo que se le ocurría, yo me recosté en el sofá, ajeno a su charla, y encendí la tele para distraerme, pero seguía inmerso en mis pensamientos.

Una mano me acarició la cabeza suavemente. Levanté la vista, era el abuelo.

―¿Qué te pasa, Lovino? ―preguntó preocupado―. Hace un par de días que te noto raro.

―Nada… No me pasa nada ―volví a mirar la televisión.

―¿Seguro? Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea…

Asentí. El abuelo me revolvió el pelo y se marchó del salón.

Tardé menos de cinco minutos en levantarme del sofá e ir detrás de mi abuelo, sin duda necesitaba hablar con él para ponerles fin a todos mis malditos quebraderos de cabeza. El viejo se encontraba en su despacho. Dejó a un lado los papeles que estaba leyendo y me dedicó una cálida sonrisa cuando entré.

―Así que al final sí que te ocurre algo. Cuéntame.

―Yo… yo…

Genial. No me salían las malditas palabras. Desvié la mirada y me fijé en que en una de las paredes estaba colgado el cuadro pintado por Feliciano en el que aparecía yo tocando el violín. No sé por qué, pero verlo me ayudó a arrancar.

―N-Necesito pedirte… un favor.

―Dime, ¿de qué se trata?

―Qui-Quiero que ayudes a Antonio con lo de su guardería. Económicamente.

Se quedó serio y en silencio.

―No.

―¡¿Qué?! ―exclamé―. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no?

―Porque Antonio no quiere que lo ayude.

―¿Cómo que no…? ¿Cómo demonios no va a querer que lo ayudes? Le hace falta, maldita sea. Necesita más dinero del que se pensaba para seguir montando la guardería.

―Por mucha falta que le haga, Antonio no quiere que lo ayude, no de esa forma. Es demasiado orgulloso.

―¿Antonio orgulloso? Venga ya, él no es…

―Lo creas o no, Antonio es muy orgulloso, más que tú incluso, al menos con respecto a ciertos temas ―definitivamente me resultaba muy difícil de creer―. No pongas esa cara, Lovino. Sé muy bien de lo que te hablo, conozco a Antonio mucho mejor que tú. Él es como un hijo para mí, y sabe perfectamente que tiene todo mi apoyo y que cuenta con mi ayuda siempre que la necesite.

―Pues ahora la necesita.

―Pero él no me la ha pedido, ¿acaso a ti sí?

―¡Sí!

Vale, quizás había respondido demasiado rápido y no estaba siendo del todo sincero, al fin y al cabo Antonio me pidió que lo ayudara, aunque no económicamente.

―Y dime, ¿qué es lo que te ha pedido exactamente?

Mierda, mi abuelo es demasiado listo. Me sostuvo la mirada hasta que acabé desviando la mía al suelo. Suspiré derrotado, no le podía mentir.

―Que lo ayude a pintar y decorar la guardería.

―¿Te das cuenta, Lovino? Ese es el tipo de ayuda que quiere Antonio, no la que tú me estás pidiendo.

―Pero… pero le hace falta dinero, joder… lo necesita…

―Lovino, es todo un detalle por tu parte que te impliques tanto para ayudar a Antonio a cumplir su sueño, y más sin que él te lo haya pedido ―sonriendo, se levantó y dio varios pasos hacia mí―. Se nota que has cambiado. Siempre supe que te haría bien venirte a España.

―Ya, claro. Por eso me propusiste que me viniera igual que a Feliciano.

Se hizo el silencio.

El abuelo se detuvo cerca de mí.

Me crucé de brazos y agaché la cabeza, percatándome de lo que acababa de decir. Maldita sea, había vuelto a meter la pata. Joder, no pretendía espetarle aquello al abuelo. No sé ni por qué lo dije, ni siquiera estaba pensando en ello cuando lo solté. Me salió solo.

―No te lo propuse porque tu padre no me lo permitió.

―¡¿Qué?! ―pregunté confundido.

―Lo que has oído ―respondió muy serio el abuelo, pero no sonaba enfadado―. Aunque no lo parezca, tu padre y yo hablamos con frecuencia y me lo cuenta prácticamente todo… excepto que habías dejado el violín, de eso no mencionó ni una sola palabra, menuda bronca le eché ―vale, ahora sí que había una nota de cabreo en su voz―. El caso: hace cosa de un año tu padre me dijo que estabas pensando en no continuar con los estudios, así que se me ocurrió la idea de proponerte que te vinieras aquí a España conmigo, pensé que te sentaría bien cambiar de aires. Sin embargo, cuando se lo comenté un tiempo después, me dijo que no era buena idea, que seguramente no querrías venirte y te negarías, pero que si aceptabas y te marchabas sería muy duro para Feliciano y lo pasaría tremendamente mal con tu ausencia. Lo cierto es que la idea de separaros a tu hermano y a ti no me gustaba, pero menos me gustó que tu padre me impidiera proponértelo para evitarle a Feliciano un posible mal trago que sin duda habría acabado superando.

No daba crédito a lo que mi abuelo me estaba contando. Abrí la boca para hablar un par de veces, pero fui incapaz de pronunciar palabra, tenía un nudo en la garganta que me lo impedía. Quería seguir escuchándolo.

―En fin, le dije a tu padre esto mismo que te he dicho, pero cabreado. Me pidió que esperara hasta que Feliciano acabara el instituto y os hiciera a ambos mi propuesta, lo que me pareció bien, pero cuando el tema volvió a salir después de un tiempo me dijo que si quería traeros a los dos conmigo, lo mejor era que sólo se lo propusiera a Feliciano. No te haces una idea de la cantidad de veces que discutimos por eso, pero tu padre insistía en que esa era la única forma de la que tu madre consentiría que os vinierais los dos y me dio su palabra de que se aseguraría que fuera así. De modo que al final me dejé convencer por él, y el resto… ya lo sabes.

Me embargó un torrente de emociones al escuchar las palabras de mi abuelo, que me miraba de una forma de la que nunca antes me había mirado, como pidiéndome disculpas. Los ojos se me habían cargado de lágrimas y el nudo de mi garganta se había vuelto más doloroso. No sé ni cómo fui capaz de hablar.

―¿E-Entonces n-no te molestó que yo t-también m-me… me viniera aquí contigo como Feliciano?

―¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que te he contado? Si por mí fuera, ya llevarías aquí más de un año.

―Yo… Yo p-pensé que pre-preferías a Feliciano… creí que n-no me querías a-aquí y… y que… que p-por eso no me…

El abuelo me interrumpió estrechándome con fuerza entre sus brazos. No me quejé ni traté de apartarlo, necesitaba ese abrazo, me sentía muy vulnerable después de todo lo que me había dicho, tanto que finalmente no pude contenerme más y acabé llorando contra su pecho.

―Por Dios, Lovino, ¿cuánto tiempo llevabas guardándote eso dentro? ―suspiró cansado. Apretó su abrazo y me besó en la frente―. Eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, ¡claro que te quería aquí! Me encanta que estés aquí conmigo. Siento haber dado pie a que pensaras lo contrario, nunca debí hacerle caso a tu padre. Espero que me puedas perdonar.

Asentí contra su pecho, ¿cómo no iba a perdonarlo?

Me quedé abrazado a mi abuelo mientras me reconfortaba repitiéndome lo importante que era para él. Poco a poco me fui calmando y mi llanto quedó reducido a unos vergonzosos hipidos que no terminaban de cortarse.

―¿Sa-Sabes? ―dije hipando mientras me separaba ligeramente y me restregaba la cara con las manos para limpiar los restos de lágrimas―. Ha-Hay otra co-cosa en… en la que lle-llevo p-pensando varios días y de la que te quería hablar…

―¿Qué cosa? ―sonrió amablemente―. Cuéntame.

―Ya he de-decidido lo que quiero hacer ―agaché la cabeza para que no viera que me estaba sonrojando y fui bajando la voz con cada palabra que decía―: m-me gustaría… estudiar una carrera y prepararme para… trabajar co-contigo… en el futuro…

El abuelo no me respondió, algo raro en él. Giré un poco la cabeza para saber por qué se había quedado en silencio y lo vi con la boca abierta, mirándome sorprendido.

―Lo-Lovino… ¿E-Estás hablando en serio?

―¡P-Pues claro que estoy hablando en serio, maldita sea!

―No me esperaba que te interesaras por mi trabajo, Lovino.

―L-La verdad es que no… no me i-interesaba. De hecho, no me lo había planteado hasta ahora. Pero después de mucho pensar estos días me he dado cuenta de que, aunque no quiera o no me guste, al final me tocará a mí ocuparme de ello, así que prefiero prepararme e ir aprendiendo… de ti… cómo funciona todo. Porque no pretenderás que mi padre o mi hermano se hagan cargo de tus negocios cuando te jubiles, ¿verdad? Serían totalmente incapaces de manejar la situación, ¡son idiotas!

―¡No hables así de tu padre y de tu hermano, Lovino! ―me regañó.

Hinché las mejillas y giré la cara, pero el abuelo me tomó de la barbilla para que volviera a mirarlo. Estaba sonriendo.

―No es que cuestione tu decisión, Lovino, sé que eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas, pero debes saber que yo nunca os obligaría ni a tu hermano ni a ti a aceptar una responsabilidad de ese calibre sin que quisierais dedicaros a ella, tomaría las medidas necesarias para que no tuvierais que preocuparos prácticamente de nada al respecto.

―Sí, y que pase como con el idiota del encargado del restaurante ―recordar aquel día en el que me tuve que hacer cargo del restaurante me hacía estar más seguro de mi decisión―. Prefiero aprender y ocuparme yo mismo de lo que se presente.

―¿Y qué pasa con el violín?

―No pienso dejarlo ―sentencié seriamente―. Quiero estudiar y empezar a trabajar contigo poco a poco, pero me encanta el violín y quiero seguir tocando durante bastante tiempo, así que más vale que no se te ocurra jubilarte pronto.

―¡Serás impertinente! ―fingió indignarse y me pellizcó una mejilla―. No soy tan viejo, todavía falta mucho para que me jubile.

―Eso espero. Y otra cosa, vas a tener que reducirme el horario en el restaurante porque voy a estar muy ocupado y me gustaría disponer de algo de tiempo libre.

El abuelo se echó a reír escandalosamente y me revolvió el pelo.

―Ya veremos ―respondió limpiándose unas cuantas lagrimillas de la risa. Me miró sonriendo con satisfacción y me acarició la cara con cariño―. De todas formas, me parece estupenda la decisión que has tomado, Lovino, se nota que has madurado. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Contento y emocionado por sus palabras, sonreí ampliamente y lo abracé (todavía me sentía algo vulnerable). El abuelo me dio un beso en la frente y me devolvió el abrazo, apretándome un poco más contra él.

― _FRATELLO!_

Feliciano irrumpió de pronto en el despacho. Intenté separarme del abuelo cuando la puerta se abrió, pero el viejo continuó estrujándome entre sus brazos. Mi hermano se nos quedó mirando con cara de bobo.

―Vee~… ¿Por qué os estáis abrazando?

―Estaba felicitando a tu hermano y diciéndole lo orgulloso que me siento por la decisión que ha tomado ―explicó el abuelo. Me sonrojé por sus halagos―: va a ponerse a estudiar para trabajar conmigo en el futuro ―me achuchó una vez más contra él y me liberó de su abrazo―. El lunes por la mañana iremos a la universidad para ocuparnos de arreglar todo el papeleo necesario para matricularte.

―De acuerdo.

―E-Entonces… ¡¿Vas a dejar de tocar el violín,  _fratello_?!

―¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! ¿Acaso tú vas a dejar la pintura por estar trabajando de cocinero en el restaurante? ―negó con la cabeza―. Pues esto es igual, joder. Simplemente me voy a dedicar a hacer algo más aparte de tocar el violín.

―Vee~… ¡Entonces es fantástico,  _fratello_! ―se me tiró encima―. ¡Me alegro mucho!

Empujé al idiota de Feliciano para separarlo de mí, pero se había aferrado a mi cuello con fuerza, como una maldita lapa. El abuelo se sumó al gesto de mi hermano atrapándonos a ambos entre sus enormes brazos.

―Estoy muy contento y me siento muy orgulloso de vosotros ―nos dio un beso en la cabeza a cada uno―. ¡Tenemos que organizar una fiesta para celebrar vuestro ingreso en la universidad!

―¡Sí~, una fiesta! ―exclamó alegremente Feliciano mientras daba saltitos emocionado por la propuesta, pero sin despegarse ni un maldito centímetro de nosotros, más bien pegándosenos más. No voy a mentir, en el fondo no me disgustaban tanto aquellas eufóricas demostraciones de alegría y cariño por parte de mi abuelo y mi hermano.

―Eeeh… ¿Hola?

Feliciano, mi abuelo y yo miramos hacia la puerta del despacho, Antonio estaba allí asomado y nos saludaba con la mano.

―Vee~… ¡Se me había olvidado!  _Fratello_ , Antonio ha venido y te estaba esperando.

―¡A buenas horas lo dices, idiota! ―le grité al estúpido de mi hermano, que se escondió asustado contra el pecho del abuelo.

―¡Hola, Antonio! ―saludó alegremente el abuelo―. Pasa.

―Lamento interrumpir ―dijo Antonio rascándose la nuca mientras entraba―, pero es que Feli vino a buscar a Lovi y me pareció que estaba tardando mucho.

―Lo hemos entretenido y se ha olvidado por completo ―el viejo le revolvió el pelo a mi hermano, que le sonrió con cara de bobo―. Y no te preocupes, no interrumpes nada, estábamos celebrando una gran noticia que nos acaba de dar Lovino.

Antonio nos miró un tanto desconcertado.

El abuelo relajó su abrazo, me guiñó un ojo y me dio un pequeño empujón haciéndome caminar hacia mi novio, tenía que hablarle de la decisión que había tomado. Eso sí, se lo diría a solas, no delante de mi abuelo y mi hermano que no dudarían en meterse en la conversación y nos molestarían. De modo que agarré a Antonio del brazo y lo conduje hacia el salón.

No me dio tiempo a soltarlo y empezar a hablar cuando ya lo tenía encima, con su boca pegada a la mía, besándome con pasión hasta dejarme sin aire y haciéndome olvidar lo que iba a decirle.

―Mmm… qué ganas tenía de besarte ―dijo al separarse. Me acarició las mejillas y se quedó mirándome fijamente. Frunció el ceño―. Lovi, ¿estás bien? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

―¿Eh? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

―A que tienes los ojos rojos e hinchados, ¿acaso has estado llorando?

―¡¿Qué?! ―me froté los ojos―. No, por supuesto que… ¡Yo no lloro, bastardo! ―mentí. Antonio levantó una ceja y esbozó una ligera sonrisa―. Simplemente he… he tenido una conversación… muy… esto… muy… ¡intensa!… sí, eso, he tenido una conversación muy intensa con mi abuelo.

―¿Sobre lo que ha mencionado antes de una "gran noticia" que les has dado?

―En parte. Pero el viejo exagera con eso, joder ―respondí molesto cruzándome de brazos―. No es para tanto.

―¿Y qué noticia es, Lovi? ¡Cuéntamela, por fa~!

―Pues… que he decidido estudiar en la universidad y trabajar con mi abuelo en el futuro. ¿Ves como no es para tanto?

―¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si es estupendo, Lovi! ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo! ―exclamó sonriendo alegremente y dando saltitos emocionado. Sin embargo, de repente se quedó quieto y su gesto se volvió serio―. Espera, ¿eso quiere decir que vas a dejar el violín?

―¡Claro que no, maldita sea! ―respondí molesto, Antonio recuperó el gesto alegre―. Me encanta tocar el violín y pienso seguir haciéndolo durante mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué demonios pensáis todos que voy a dejarlo? ¿Acaso no creéis que sea capaz de llevarlo todo para adelante?

―No, por supuesto que no, Lovi. Me parece genial todo lo que has decidido y no dudo de que consigas hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas, pero se me pasó por la cabeza que podrías dejar el violín porque… supongo que pensé… no sé, como siempre te quejas mucho de tus clases, de Roderich, de los ensayos…

―También me quejo mucho de ti, joder, pero eso no significa que no me gustes o que te vaya a dejar, idiota.

Me ruboricé intensamente al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Joder, había hablado sin pensar. A Antonio se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara, pero no una de las típicas que siempre mostraba a todas horas, sino una sonrisa pícara y seductora.

―Ya sabía yo que la mayoría de las veces que te molestas conmigo no es en serio ―se rio ligeramente―. No te imaginas cuánto me alegro de gustarte tanto, tú a mí también me encantas.

―¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ―grité con la cara ardiendo por el sonrojo―. Yo no he dicho nada de eso, bastardo. ¡Deja de inventar!

―Lo has dicho con otras palabras, pero te he entendido igual, mi amor.

―Tú siempre entiendes lo que te da la gana ―le espeté molesto, volviendo la cara y cruzándome de brazos. El bastardo de Antonio simplemente se reía tratando de disimular, joder, tenía que cambiar el maldito tema de conversación a uno menos vergonzoso, al menos para mí. Y entonces caí en la cuenta de un pequeño detalle―. Por cierto, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? ¿No se supone que tienes muy poco tiempo desde que sales de la tienda hasta que empiezas con los críos en la playa y que no puedes venir a casa?

―Se supone, pero he llamado para avisar de que llegaría un poco más tarde porque me ha surgido un asunto importante que no puedo dejar de atender y no me han puesto ninguna pega.

―¿Y qué asunto es ese?

―Invitarte a comer.

―¡¿QUÉ?! ―me sorprendí―. ¿Y qué maldita excusa te vas a inventar si te preguntan cuál era ese "asunto importante"?

―Que mi casero me reclamaba y tenía que hablar urgentemente con él. Joo~, Lovi, no te enfades. Es que te echaba mucho de menos ―hizo un puchero―, hace días que prácticamente no nos vemos.

―Nos vimos anoche, idiota ―dije muy sonrojado.

―¡Apenas cinco minutos! El tiempo desde que me despertaste en la escalera hasta que caí en la cama. Quería verte y pasar un rato contigo sin estar tan cansado que no me pueda ni mantener despierto, así que… ¿qué mejor que venir a buscarte e invitarte a comer? No es que ahora tengamos mucho tiempo, pero para mí merece tanto la pena pasarlo contigo como los cinco minutos de anoche.

Antonio me dejó con la boca abierta y sin palabras. Lo que hacía por mí era más y mejor de lo que jamás habría imaginado que pudiera recibir de otra persona.

―Bueno, Lovi, entonces ¿qué me dices?

―Pff… Estás loco.

―Sí, loco por ti.

Se lanzó a mis labios y me besó con el amor y la pasión que siempre me demostraba. Le correspondí de igual forma, tratando de expresarle con el beso lo que no conseguiría con las palabras.

Cuando nos separamos, tomé a Antonio de la mano y nos marchamos a la calle para disfrutar de aquel rato que teníamos para estar juntos.

Mientras caminábamos, miré nuestros dedos entrelazados y luego levanté la vista para encontrarme con los alegres ojos verdes de Antonio, que me sonreía con cariño. Sonreí también sin poder evitarlo, ampliamente, sintiéndome importante y feliz.

Era increíble cómo había cambiado mi vida en los últimos meses desde que me mudé a España, cuando para mí todo eran inseguridades e incertidumbre. Ahora, en cambio, sabía claramente lo que quería y, aunque el futuro no dejara de ser algo incierto, contaba con el cariño y el apoyo de las personas que verdaderamente me importaban para conseguir lo que me propusiera y enfrentarme a cualquier cosa que se me presentara por delante.

―Bueno, Lovi, ¿a dónde quieres que vayamos a comer para celebrar que vas a empezar a estudiar en la universidad? Y no me vengas con eso de que no es para tanto, porque ambos sabemos que la decisión que has tomado es muy importante, así que ¡hay que celebrarlo!

No le respondí. Simplemente le dediqué una sonrisa y, sin importarme que estuviéramos en mitad de la calle, le besé suavemente en los labios, sintiendo que tenía justamente lo que necesitaba y a quien necesitaba en mi vida.

Supongo que en el fondo yo también estoy un poco loco.

FIN

（*＾∀＾) （`д´＃）


	26. Epílogo

_Epílogo_

Respirar el aire fresco de la calle resulta todo un placer, especialmente después de salir de un largo y agotador examen. Ese es mi caso, acabo de hacer el último examen de este curso y, mientras me regodeo disfrutando de mi recién nuevamente adquirida libertad, voy de camino hacia el trabajo de Antonio para esperar a que salga.

Sonrío al ver la tortuguita pintada en el cartel de encima de la puerta, obra de Feliciano. De un modo u otro, prácticamente todos nos volcamos en la tarea de ayudar a Antonio a montar su guardería, especialmente yo que, además de echarle una mano de vez en cuando, me dediqué a animarlo cuando se venía abajo por la lentitud con la que avanzaba su proyecto. Y es que, a pesar de la ayuda, pasaron muchos meses hasta que Antonio consiguió tenerlo todo listo para abrir.

Su guardería ya lleva dos años en anda y no le va nada mal, como se puede apreciar por la cantidad de madres que están rodeando ahora mismo a ese bastardo al que considero mi novio. ¡Joder, si es que parece que el muy cabrón tiene un maldito imán que las atrae hacia él! ¡Se va a enterar!

―¿Cuál es tu excusa esta vez?

Me detengo al escuchar la voz de Lilly, que me mira sonriente tan sólo a unos pasos por delante de mí. Ni siquiera la había visto.

―¿Te has equivocado de calle otra vez o simplemente te apetecía dar un paseo y has acabado aquí de casualidad?

― _Ciao, bella_  —la saludo―. Pues ninguna de las dos. He venido porque ese maldito bastardo de ahí me lo pidió prácticamente de rodillas. ¡Y míralo ahí cómo está! Rodeado de…

―Lovino, no pienses mal ni te montes películas… otra vez. Son las madres de los niños, esa es la única razón por la que Antonio sigue ahí en medio hablando con unas y otras, pero no tiene mayor interés en ellas. Ya verás como no tarda en venir hacia aquí.

Es una suerte que Lilly trabaje en la guardería, Antonio no habría encontrado a nadie mejor para cubrir el puesto que ocupa ella, desempeña muy bien su labor y su perspicacia es ideal para contrarrestar el despiste que suele acompañar a mi novio. Aparte de eso, Lilly me mantiene informado de lo que hace Antonio y me calma… No es que no me fíe de Antonio, joder, ¡es que hay mucha madre aburrida suelta y el bastardo de mi novio es un bombón muy apetecible al que hincarle el diente!

Olvidad eso último, no sé en qué demonios estoy pensando.

―¿Sabes? Tus constantes visitas están haciendo que las madres empiecen a pensar que tú y yo somos novios ―comenta Lilly―. Alguna incluso me ha dicho que hacemos buena pareja. Espero que Antonio no se enfade.

―Ya quisieran esas que el bastardo estuviera soltero ―digo molesto―. ¡Y mis visitas no son constantes!

Lilly se ríe.

―Aunque hay algo en lo que no se equivocan ―digo con mi sonrisa más galante―: tú y yo haríamos una pareja estupenda de no ser porque yo estoy con ese maldito bastardo  _atrae-madres_  y tú sales con ese estirado  _le-pongo-pegas-a-todo_  de Roderich.

Lilly me mira con cara de reproche enarcando una ceja como siempre que me meto con Roderich.

Aún sigo mejorando con el violín bajo la dirección del austriaco. He alcanzado tal nivel que mi profesor no sólo me invita a participar en sus conciertos, sino que incluso me permite darles clase a algunos de sus alumnos un par de veces a la semana. Le estoy realmente agradecido, pero eso no quita que sea un estirado perfeccionista ni que yo vaya a dejar de mencionarlo cada vez que tenga la oportunidad, por mucho que Lilly se pique.

Al menos yo no quiero matarlo como su hermano.

Oh, sí, Vash se la tiene jurada a Roderich. Casi lo mata el día que la pareja lo puso al corriente de su relación. Lo persiguió por media ciudad pistola en mano.

Curiosamente durante su huida Roderich se perdió por entre las calles y acabó llegando a la puerta de nuestro bloque, donde se encontró con el macho albino que, al verlo tan desesperado, dejó de lado sus rencillas y le permitió entrar al edificio. Después le pidió explicaciones. Mi profesor le contó lo ocurrido y Gilbert, haciendo gala de una  _increíble_  y  _asombrosa_  generosidad, lo acogió en su piso (el que comparte con el macho patatas) durante una semana entera.

Al parecer, enterarse de la relación de Roderich con Lilly sirvió para que el macho albino enterrara el hacha de guerra con el austriaco.

Ahora esos dos se llevan bien, aunque el comportamiento entre ambos no ha cambiado mucho, pues se lanzan pullitas cada vez que tienen ocasión (Antonio dice que así es como se llevaban antes de enemistarse). No obstante, lo que demuestra que ahora esos dos están en buenos términos es que el propio Gilbert se presentó en casa de Roderich (casi tira la puerta abajo) para pedirle que tocara en su boda y, de paso, invitarlo al enlace.

Así es, Gilbert y Elizaveta van a casarse, aunque todavía no se sabe cuándo. Por lo visto llevaban un tiempo hablándolo, pero como no podía ser de otra forma el macho albino tuvo que pedirle matrimonio de una forma  _increíblemente asombrosa_ (como dice él), aunque más bien fue asombrosamente idiota. La verdad es que yo prefiero no recordar aquel día. No sé cómo pudo Eli darle el sí al final… vale, se me olvidaba que está loca.

Quien tampoco anda muy bien de la cabeza es el inglés cejón, ¡se ha mudado a casa del gabacho pervertido! Jamás creí que la relación de esos dos se convertiría en algo serio, principalmente porque siempre han sido como el perro y el gato… de hecho siguen igual: se llevan la contraria por sistema y no paran de discutir (yo también discuto con Antonio, ¡pero no nos pasamos el día gritándonos el uno al otro!). Son la pareja más extraña que he visto nunca, pero en el fondo parece que se entienden bien entre ellos, así que supongo que eso es lo que importa.

―¡Hola, Lovi! ―dice Antonio, que me abraza por detrás y me besa en la mejilla―. Me alegro de verte, mi amor. Te estaba esperando.

―Sí, claro. Y mientras aprovechabas para ligar con las madres, ¿no, bastardo?

―¿Ligar con las madres? ―se sorprende―. Les estaba hablando de la fiesta de fin de curso que vamos a celebrar a final de mes.

―Sí, sí… ¡No disimules! A mí no me engañas, bastado. Estabas ligando con las madres, ¡Lilly está de testigo!

―No le hagas caso, Antonio. Está molesto porque quería que le dieras mimos nada más llegar.

―Eh, ¿en serio?

―No, yo no quería… ¡LILLY!

La fulmino con la mirada, pero mi amiga simplemente se echa a reír y nos deja solos metiéndose dentro de la guardería mientras Antonio aprieta su abrazo y me llena de besos la mejilla.

―Para de una vez, idiota.

―No hasta que te haya compensado por no hacerte caso antes.

―Es suficiente, joder. Estamos dando el espectáculo ―un tanto molesto, me doy la vuelta entre sus brazos para encararlo―. ¡Para ya!

―Vaaale ―me da un beso rápido en los labios y sonríe―. ¿Qué tal tu examen?

―Mi último maldito examen del curso ―puntualizo y sonrío de lado―. No ha ido mal. El profesor era un idiota, pero esta vez se ha portado.

―¡Estupendo! Habrá que celebrarlo. Y además hoy no tienes que ir al restaurante, ¿verdad?

―No sé para qué preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta.

Aún trabajo en el restaurante de mi abuelo algunos días a la semana, sigue sin gustarme realmente, pero me permite ganar un dinerillo para mis gastos y lo puedo compaginar fácilmente con mis estudios.

Feliciano también compagina los estudios con su empleo en el restaurante, con la diferencia de que a mi hermano le encanta trabajar allí como cocinero; el muy cabrón se ha hecho prácticamente con el control de la cocina, ¡incluso ha introducido nuevos platos en la carta!

He de decir que yo también he adquirido una mayor responsabilidad en el restaurante, pues ya no sólo me dedico a trabajar de camarero sino que además me ocupo de realizar las tareas del encargado bajo la supervisión de éste… menudo coñazo (porque aguantar a ese hombre más tiempo de la cuenta lo es) y encima no me pagan por ello. Habrá quien lo llame "prácticas", mi abuelo dice que es un "entrenamiento", yo considero que se están aprovechando de mí.

Como no podía ser de otra forma, el abuelo y yo no compartimos la misma opinión sobre ese tema, al igual que tampoco la compartimos en muchos otros, por lo que solemos acabar discutiendo… nada nuevo en realidad. No obstante, a pesar de nuestras discrepancias, el abuelo y yo mantenemos una buena relación. Sigue siendo un mujeriego empedernido y amante de las fiestas, pero sé que puedo contar con él para lo que necesite, siempre está ahí para mí.

Hoy nos ha preparado a Feliciano y a mí una fiesta sorpresa para celebrar los tres años que hace que nos vinimos a vivir a España. ¿Y cómo lo sé si se supone que es una sorpresa? Pues porque hizo lo mismo los dos años anteriores (la primera vez no lo esperaba y pensé que sólo lo celebraríamos entonces, por eso me pilló por sorpresa al año siguiente). Además sé que Antonio está compinchado con el viejo, por eso me pidió que pasara a buscarlo después de mi examen y por eso mismo ha dejado a Lilly marcharse un poco antes, el muy idiota cree que no me he coscado de la jugada.

―Venga, cuéntamelo ya ―le digo a Antonio mientras pone en orden las mesas―, ¿qué clase de fiesta nos ha montado mi abuelo este año?

―¿Eh? ¿Fiesta? ―me mira extrañado―. ¿Qué fiesta?

―No te hagas el tonto, bastardo, sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo: de la fiesta sorpresa que el abuelo ha preparado por los tres años que Feliciano y yo llevamos en España.

―Vaya, tres años ya. Y parece que fue ayer cuando caíste inconsciente en mis brazos en la playa.

―¡No me lo recuerdes! ―me sonrojo avergonzado al rememorarlo―. ¡Y no cambies de tema! Sé que mi abuelo ha preparado algo y te ha pedido que lo ayudes. Por eso has dejado que Lilly se vaya antes que nosotros. Seguro que también está metida en el ajo.

―Y si crees que está enterada, ¿por qué no le has pedido que te lo cuente?

―Joder, trabajas con ella y parece que no la conoces: a Lilly es imposible sacarle cualquier información que no quiera darte, a guardar secretos no le gana nadie.

―Será entonces que nunca he hablado de nada secreto con ella.

―O que te ha cambiado de tema sin que te dieras cuenta ―lo miro entrecerrando los ojos―, igual que estás intentando tú ahora conmigo.

Antonio se ríe y niega con la cabeza mientras va hacia la puerta.

―Anda, vámonos a comer, que ya va siendo hora. ¿No tienes hambre?

―Muchísima ―digo saliendo―. Y seguro que los demás ya se están impacientando porque no aparecemos.

―¿Quiénes son los demás? ―pregunta mientras cierra la guardería―. Que yo sepa sólo vamos a comer nosotros dos. No he invitado a nadie más.

Nos tomamos de la mano y echamos a andar.

―Sí, sí, y yo me lo creo ―comento irónicamente―. Te puedo decir exactamente quiénes estarán esperándonos en el restaurante al que vamos para empezar con la fiesta.

―No vamos a ninguna fiesta, Lovi.

―Obviamente el abuelo ―empiezo el recuento ignorando las palabras de Antonio―; también Lilly y el estirado de Roderich; tus dos idiotas amigos del alma con sus respectivos, la loca de Elizaveta y el cejón de Arthur; Feliks y su pareja de turno…

Feliks parece haber tomado el relevo del francés y cada dos por tres aparece con una pareja nueva; sus relaciones amorosas no suelen durar demasiado, hecho por el que no se deja afectar en lo absoluto. Según él, en el fondo aún sigue estando enamorado de su amigo Toris, que regresó a Lituania. A pesar de la distancia, ambos mantienen una estrecha relación, aunque ésta no va más allá de la amistad: Feliks prefiere no arriesgarse y conservarla antes que intentar nada. Lilly y yo opinamos que debería echarle huevos de una maldita vez; bueno, Lilly no lo dice con esas palabras, pero la idea es la misma.

―Emma y Mathias…

La rubia y el danés empezaron muy fuerte, tanto que el escandaloso rubio regresó a su país sólo para dejar su empleo (mi abuelo lo contrató después) y recoger sus cosas para instalarse definitivamente en España con Emma; pero al contrario de la creencia popular de que lo que empieza muy fuerte acaba igual de rápido, su relación se asentó volviéndose estable de inmediato. Hacen una buena pareja.

―Y seguro que Emma ha obligado al tulipán a ir, así que…

Antonio gruñe y frunce el ceño ante la mención del holandés.

No es que me sorprenda su reacción, el tulipán despierta como nadie los celos de mi novio, que se pone en alerta y se vuelve posesivo hacia mí siempre que Govert anda cerca; da igual que hayan pasado años desde mi incidente con él, que ya ni siquiera viva en el país (sólo viene de visita) ¡e incluso que ahora tenga novia!

Así es, por muy increíble que pueda parecer, ese tulipán gigante con cara de mala leche tiene novia: una belleza de pelo castaño llamada Mónica que, casualidades de la vida, es prima del gabacho pervertido (el mundo es un pañuelo).

Por lo visto se conocieron un tiempo después de que el tulipán emprendiera su viaje. Según las malas lenguas, es decir Francis, él le pidió una cita y ella le respondió que aceptaría si le ganaba una mano al póker (si perdía tendría que darle dinero). Govert la mandó a la mierda y aquel gesto, por raro que parezca, la impresionó (porque no se había dejado engañar como la mayoría) y aceptó salir con él… hasta hoy. Cosas raras que ocurren.

―Mira quiénes vienen por ahí, Lovi.

Hago caso a Antonio y miro hacia donde me señala: Feliciano y el macho patatas se acercan desde el otro extremo de la calle agarraditos de la mano.

Para mi disgusto, el idiota de mi hermano y ese maldito patatero musculoso aún siguen juntos. Joder, con lo grande que es el mundo, ¿por qué demonios tenía que tocarme a mí un cuñado alemán? Suerte que no tengo que tratar mucho con él, salvo en contadas ocasiones, y sólo lo hago porque es el maldito novio del idiota de Feliciano y se preocupa de cuidarlo y lo hace feliz, que si no… otro gallo cantaría.

― _Fratello!_  ―grita Feliciano mientras viene hacia nosotros agitando el brazo. El patatero lo sigue―. ¡Toño!  _Ciao~!_

―¡Hola, Feli! ¿Qué hay, Ludwig?

El patatero hace un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

―Deja ya de mover el brazo, idiota. ¿A dónde demonios vais?

―A comer a este restaurante ―lo señala―. Luddy me ha invitado.

―Vaya, justo al mismo restaurante al que íbamos nosotros. Menuda coincidencia, ¿no os parece?

Obviamente de coincidencia no tiene absolutamente nada, sin duda es la prueba que confirma que hay una fiesta sorpresa preparada.

Antonio se ríe y niega con la cabeza ante mi tono de sospecha mientras que el macho patatas pasa la mirada de uno a otro claramente nervioso, sabe que los he pillado. Mi hermano no se ha enterado de nada.

―Venga, vamos para adentro ―digo agarrando a Feliciano del brazo y tirando de él hacia el interior del restaurante―. Que nos están esperando.

―Vee~… ¿Nos están esperando? ¿Quiénes?

―¡Quiénes van a ser! Pues el abuelo y los demás para darnos una sor… pre… sa.

Al final me sorprendo, pero porque dentro del restaurante sólo hay cuatro mesas ocupadas y ni rastro de nadie conocido. Es imposible, no he podido equivocarme, deben estar escondidos en alguna parte.

―¿Ves? ―me dice Antonio―. Te dije que no íbamos a ninguna fiesta. Pero si tantas ganas tienes de una, yo te la organizo cuando quieras.

―¡Yo no quiero ninguna fiesta!

Antonio se ríe y me besa en la mejilla. Gruño y me cruzo de brazos molesto yendo a sentarme.

Cómo odio a veces que el bastardo de Antonio me conozca tan ridículamente bien, claro que es lo normal después del tiempo que llevamos juntos como pareja. Al fin y al cabo yo también lo conozco a él bastante bien, aunque es tan imprevisible que todavía hay momentos en los que me resulta prácticamente imposible intuir lo que piensa o lo que va a hacer… supongo que es parte de su encanto.

―¿Qué os apetece que hagamos ahora, chicos? ―pregunta Antonio.

―Vee~… ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a la playa y pasamos la tarde allí?

Feliciano, el macho patatas, Antonio y yo vamos de camino a casa. Nuestro improvisado almuerzo en parejas ha transcurrido tranquilo y sin ninguna sorpresa, al contrario de lo que me esperaba. Ahora lo único que me apetece es tirarme en la cama y descansar durante toda la tarde.

―No, ni de coña ―intervengo antes de que alguien alabe la idea de mi hermano―. Prefiero quedarme en casa y echarme una buena siesta.

―Pero,  _fratello_ , en la playa también puedes dormir.

―Sí, y acabar de arena hasta el culo. No, gracias.

―Vaya, Lovi, con lo animado que estabas antes, ¿cómo es que ahora te quieres ir a dormir?

―Tú lo has dicho: estaba animado antes. Ahora me apetece descansar.

―¿Tantas ganas tenías de fiesta?

―¡Yo no tenía ganas de ninguna maldita fiesta!

Antonio se ríe, me abraza por detrás y me besa en la mejilla mientras caminamos.

―Tranquilo, mi amor, que si quieres una fiesta, la tendrás.

Paso de replicar, diga lo que diga, Antonio entenderá lo que le dé la gana.

Llegamos al edificio y el patatero abre el portón y la puerta de hierro del edificio. Entramos detrás de él y, justo cuando ponemos un pie en el patio, se escuchan un par de estallidos y nos caen por encima un montón de serpentinas y papelillos de colores.

―¡SORPRESA!

El recibimiento de mi abuelo y de nuestros amigos y vecinos nos deja a Feliciano y a mí con la boca abierta.

Resulta que no me equivocaba, el abuelo nos había preparado una fiesta sorpresa. El bastardo de mi novio y el macho patatas son los que se han encargado de distraernos a mi hermano y a mí (sobre todo a mí porque Feliciano no se entera de nada), ¡el maldito Antonio incluso consiguió convencerme de que no habría ninguna fiesta!

En fin, da igual lo que pensara o lo que creyera que iba a ocurrir, al final he acabado llevándome una gran y buena sorpresa. Supongo que es lo que tiene vivir en esta casa de locos. Y, para ser sincero, me encanta que sea así.


End file.
